No es un sueño es amor!
by Xiknxan
Summary: Himeko es hija de una familia acomodada y este es su ultimo año en la escuela. Tiene una vida plena junto a su novia Haruka con quien lleva un año de relación. Pero todo se ira enredando cuando el primer día de su ultimo año escolar una nueva compañera se integra a su curso, su nombre?... Himemiya Chikane quien pondrá todo de cabeza
1. Ojos de cielo

Capitulo uno: Ojos de cielo

Apenas me desperté fui directamente a la ducha. El agua caliente limpiaba cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras que frotaba mi cabello con mi champo favorito que me dejaba un agradable olor a hiervas buenas. Salí de la ducha, y el baño estaba inundado de vapor, para que decir el espejo de cuerpo completo. No cumplía su función por lo empañado que estaba. Me pare frente a él y con una mano lo limpie justo a la altura de mi rostro. De inmediato se reflejó en el mis ojos violetas y mi cabello rubio que estaba empapado. Me observe por unos segundos y luego sonreí abiertamente recordando que día era hoy, mi primer día del último año escolar.

Soy Himeko Kurusawa tengo diecisiete años y este es mi último año escolar, después entrare a la educación superior o al menos esos son mis planes. Vivo sola en un departamento en Tokio que pagan mis padres quienes son acomodados económicamente. Tienen una empresa de exportaciones de frutas hacia toda américa. Estoy matriculada en una prestigiosa escuela para señoritas y en ella eh conocido las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. En primer lugar se encuentra Makoto Saotome quien es mi mejor amiga y fiel compañera, de cariño le digo Mako. Luego esta Haruka Tou, ella es mi novia desde hace un años, es la chica más guapa del colegio y experta en artes marciales, siempre esta con una hilera de seguidoras a sus espaldas. Es alta, atlética, su cabellera es rubia como la mía pero no tan larga, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda y es amante de las motocicletas y de mí por supuesto. Tengo más amigas, bueno en realidad somos un grupo y el más reconocido en la escuela, todas las personas que lo integramos somos las más populares. Están tres personas más aparte de nosotras. Una es Mónica Ota quien es la novia de Mako también hace un años y Seleni con Hemira quienes también son pareja, siendo esta ultima la mejor amiga de mi novia.

Llevo una vida perfecta, tengo todo lo que una chica a mi edad quiere tener, una gran amiga, una gran novia, soy un tanto popular entre las mujeres que Haruka no demora en espantar, lo cual no le cuesta nada como es experta en artes marciales nadie se le quiere acercar y eso en cierta manera me encanta. Sentir como nos respetan cuando vamos pasando por los pasillos de la escuela me hace creer que soy una princesa.

Estaba comiendo un pan tostado cuando sonó el citofono de mi apartamento.

Si?- pregunte con algo de comida en la boca

Buenos días amor, vengo por ti- mi preciosa Haruka me paso a buscar para llegar juntas a la escuela

Ya amor bajo enseguida- le dije mientras me apresuraba a buscar mi mochila

Tome el ascensor mientras arreglaba mi cabello en el espejo de este, para que ella me mirara como a mí me gusta, con cara de babosa. Sentí como el sonido del ascensor me avisaba que ya había llegado al primer piso y acto seguido sus puertas se abrieron para poder salir. Salude amablemente al conserje y la vi. Estaba parada afuera de mi edificio muy sexymente sobre su motocicleta negra esperándome sin apuro alguno. Corrí discretamente a su encuentro y ella me recibió con los brazos extendidos

Buenos días hermosa- me dijo mi novia mientras besaba mis labios

Buenos días- le susurre y me quede un momento entre sus brazos

Vamos- me dijo separándome suavemente

Si… vamos- le di un beso en su mejilla y me puse el casco

Nos subimos a su moto y comenzó a andar entre las calles transitadas de Tokio. Siempre he admirado la facilidad que tiene Haruka para manejar la motocicleta, nunca me he sentido insegura y si a eso le sumo que aprovecho al máximo para amarrarla entre mis brazos… uff me encantan estos viajes.

La escuela queda aproximadamente a veinte minutos de mi departamento, pero en motocicleta este tiempo se reduce a la mitad, debo admitir que Haruka siempre ha sido temeraria para manejar, no le interesa nada más que volar en ella y eso a veces me preocupa. No quiero que le pase nada.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la última esquina que nos separaba de nuestra escuela, sentí como Haruka reducía desesperadamente la velocidad de la motocicleta, tan rápido fue que esta tambaleo por casi diez metros, pero gracias a la ágil reacción de mi novia la estabilizo justo en el último segundo. Mientras en mis oídos rechinaban los ruidos de neumáticos frenando. Quedamos en posición paralela frente a un auto completamente negro, con vidrios polarizados, me di cuenta enseguida que era un auto de lujo, pero no le di mucha importancia. Haruka estaba tensa yo la podía sentir porque estaba aferrada a ella, pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar el conductor del automóvil salió raudo del lugar.

Maldito imbécil!- refunfuño Haruka

Tranquilízate… estamos bien- dije para calmarla

Pero es un idiota como no se da cuenta, casi nos matamos Himeko- su voz sonaba muy alterada y no era para menos

Está bien, está bien… personas imprudentes sobran en el mundo- le dije para que sintiera que le daba mi apoyo

Volvió a acelerar y en cosa de minutos ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Apenas nos bajamos de la moto, todas las chicas se nos quedaron viendo, claro casi todas miraban a mi novia con cara de enamoradas. Podía sentir los murmullos a nuestras espaldas mientras caminábamos, seguramente hablaban de lo linda y sexy que se veía. Mientras yo me colgaba con mas ganas de su brazo.

Himeko!- sentí una voz muy familiar gritándome a unos cuantos metros

Mako!- apenas la vi camine rápidamente a su lado, pero sin soltar el brazo de mi novia

Como están chicas?- pregunto ella sonriente como siempre

Bien, bien- dijo Haruka quien aun estaba un poco tensa

Bien- dije yo que ya había olvidado todo

Que pasa Haruka… te noto rara?- le pregunto mi amiga al darse cuenta del tono de su voz

Es que se me atravesó un estúpido, camino a la escuela. Casi chocamos con el… y me quede con ganas de matarlo- sus puños estaban apretados

OHHH…- la boca de mi amiga quedo abierta por el asombro

Bueno, bueno no es para tanto. Estamos bien y eso es lo importante. Ya tranquilízate leona- le dije mientras nuevamente besaba su mejilla

Mako se puso reír al ver la técnica que usaba para calmar a mi novia y yo la seguí, es que su risa es muy contagiosa. Mientras Haruka no lo tomo con mucho Humor

Que paso acá?- a nuestras espaldas una chica pregunto y supe enseguida que era Hemira la mejor amiga de mi novia

Ey Hemira… menos mal llegas, rescátame de estas personas crueles- dijo Haruka entre risas, mientras la saludaba

Crueles?, pero si mi amor no es cruel como se te ocurre- Mónica quien también venía con ella y Seleni la pareja de Hemira se acercó a Mako para darle un tierno beso.

Como estas Himeko?- me saludo cariñosamente Seleni

Bien gracias- le respondí.

Así nos saludamos todas y comenzamos de inmediato a planear la primera fiesta del año que se celebrara en mi departamento este fin de semana. Yo me reía mucho al ver a Mako hacer sus gestos por la emoción que le provocaba, mientras Seleni decía que cosas no debían faltar en aquella fiesta para que sea elegante pero audaz. Mónica solo intentaba abrazar a Mako lo que más podía para que se quedara quieta y mi novia hablaba de la música que llevarían con Hemira. Así nos agarró la campana quien nos recordó que el inicio de clases ya había empezado, sin más preámbulos corrimos todas como una estampida de manada al salón de clases rogando llegar antes que el profesor. En mitad de la carrera me tropecé con algo y caí directamente con mi barriga deslizándome unos metros, ya que el suelo era de cerámica así que parecía jabón en el. Haruka se agacho inmediatamente a recogerme y preguntarme como estaba mientras todas las demás morían a carcajadas burlándose de mí. Me pare entre avergonzada y adolorida pero también riendo, Haruka beso mi frente y nos dijo a todas que siguiéramos corriendo, pero esta vez me tome de su mano la cual no solté hasta llegar al salón de clases.

Cuando llegamos el profesor no estaba lo que agradecí de gran manera, no era muy bien visto llegar tarde y mucho menos si era la primera clase del año. Entramos al salón envueltas de un ataque de risas, todas comentaban la cara que puse cuando estaba en el suelo, me tiraban una que otra broma y yo solo reía.

Aquí mi amor- me dijo Haruka mostrándome un pupitre al final del salón, el cual sería mi asiento de ahora en adelante, junto con ella.

Delante de nosotras estaba Mako y Mónica mientras a mi costado quedo Seleni con Hemira. Cuando me dispuse a mirar a mi alrededor, note como todas nuestras compañeras nos miraban, la mayoría de las miradas estaban dedicadas a Haruka mientras la otra mayoría a Hemira. Si podía hacer un podio de las mujeres más admiradas de la escuela quedaría así; primer lugar mi Haruka, segundo lugar Hemira y tercer lugar Mónica. Mientras que Mako, Alaine y yo éramos la envidia de toda la escuela.

Paso solo unos segundos y el profesor entro a la sala, en seguida un silencio respetuoso se apodero de todas las presente. El amablemente nos dio la bienvenida y después de darnos el programa de la clase se dispuso a pasar la lista. De apoco empezaron a decir presentes las dueñas de los nombres mencionados por el profesor, nadie faltaba al parecer, nosotras murmurábamos aun temas de la fiesta aunque poníamos atención para no quedar ausentes.

De pronto escuche que el profesor decía un nombre, pero nadie contesto. Todas quedamos en silencio mirando para ver si alguien respondía al nombre que no alcance a escuchar pero nada.

Himemiya Chikane- menciono nuevamente el profesor

Al escuchar ese nombre sentí algo muy extraño, me quede sumergida en un sentimiento extraño… nostálgico quizás, pero me asuste así que moví rápidamente mi cabeza y no le di mayor importancia. Seguramente era una chica nueva que llegaba a la escuela justo al último año y sin conocer a nadie. Sentí un poco de pesar por ella, ya que todas tienen sus grupos formados, debe de ser difícil llegar a un lugar en esta posición

El día transcurrió rápido y salimos de clases una hora antes de lo pensado como era el primer día los profesores se preocupaban de darnos la bienvenida y esas cosas. Todas nos fuimos al estacionamiento y hay nos reunimos alrededor de la moto de mi novia. Hemira y Mónica también usan motocicletas es como la marca de las sex symbol creo.

Después de estar conversando cerca de media hora cada pareja se fue por sus caminos, aunque todas salimos casi al mismo tiempo en las tres motocicletas, parecía una escena de película de carrera. Pronto las direcciones de nuestros hogares nos hicieron elegir diferentes calles y yo perdí el rastro de mis amigas.

En unos minutos estábamos en mi departamento, Haruka tenía algo de hambre así que prepare algo de comer mientras ella veía la TV.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la serví en la mesa y nos dedicamos a apaciguar nuestras tripas, no era gran cosa solo arroz con vienesas, en realidad yo no tenía mucho talento para esto de cocinar pero Haruka siempre que probaba mi comida ponía cara de "esto esta exquisito" así que me sentía recompensada. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá.

Amor te parece si esta noche me quedo junto a ti?- me pregunto ella con una voz muy picarona

No se Haruka, ya sabes que tengo mal dormir- le di esa excusa para que no se quedara

Puede sonar extraño, pero a pesar de que llevamos un año nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotras. Yo siento que la amo, pero aun así no me siento preparada para dar ese paso, al principio ella me insistía pero luego se dio por vencida y me prometió que esperaría hasta que yo estuviese segura. Hasta el momento le ha tocado esperar un año y tengo miedo que se aburra por eso. Se ha quedado noches durmiendo conmigo pero yo nunca me he sentido cómoda durmiendo con alguien, ni siquiera con Mako, por alguna razón me angustio, es por eso que intento hacer lo posible por dormir sola siempre.

Vamos Himeko!- levanto sus manos- llevo un año esperándote y debes saber que soy de carne y hueso- me dijo con pucheros

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que no me siento preparada- dije agachando la cabeza

Seguramente tu no me amas- cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado

No! Como dices eso?- le tome la cara para mirarla a los ojos- yo te amo

Demuéstramelo

Claro, pero no como tú quieres- deje en claro las cosas

Me terminaras aburriendo Himeko- el puchero se transformó en mirada de rabia

Yo no quiero eso- dije un poco desesperada

Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- me hablo suave mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

No me presiones por favor- le pedí avergonzada

Sabes que!, me arte…. Mejor me voy- se paró rápidamente

Pero no te enojes- le dije mientras la seguía a la puerta

Pues ya me enoje- dijo abriendo la puerta- Mañana no me esperes…. Llega tu sola a la escuela- traspaso la puerta y la cerro fuertemente, creo que el ruido se sintió en todo el edificio

Volví al sofá muy cabizbaja, pensando que quizás Haruka tenía razón. Ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por mí, ahora me toca a mí recompensarla… pero por más que lo intento no me nace… A pesar que la amo no me siento cómoda cuando ella me besa apasionadamente, será que esto es normal. Quizás a Mako al principio también le pasaba, mañana le pediré un consejo.

Al día siguiente tome un taxi para llegar a la escuela como Haruka estaba enojada conmigo no me paso a buscar, no quise ir en mi auto es un Hyundai veloster de color naranjo metálico, fue un regalo de navidad de mis padres. Tenía la esperanza de que en el transcurso del día Haruka me perdonara y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando llegue a la escuela note como un gran grupo de mujeres estaban haciendo un círculo, gritando como locas como si quisieran derrochar sus hormonas. Pensé enseguida que Haruka estaba dando algunas lecciones rápidas de defensa personal así que me puse celosa y no le di importancia mientras camine muy enojada hacia el salón de clases. Antes de llegar al pasillo del segundo piso (yo voy al cuarto, sala A-405) me quede mirando un cartel pegado en la pared. Estaban invitando a las alumnas a inscribirse en un taller de pintura y enseguida me motivo la idea, este sería mi último año así que quería aprovecharlo al máximo, después de leer todo con lujo de detalle y sacarle una foto con mi celular me anime a seguir caminando.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso para llegar a la escalera que estaba al final cuando escuche como unas chicas hablaban.

La viste!- decía una casi desmayándose

Siiii…. Es guapísima- la otra estaba como loca

Guapisima? Nooo eso le queda chico…. Dios me enamore, mira toca, toca- la chica agarro la mano de la otra para ponerla en su corazón

Guau… yo también- dijo la otra suspirando

Estúpidas, fue lo primero que pensé seguramente estaban hablando de mi Haruka. Iba tan enojada que ni siquiera me fije que el piso estaba mojado solo lo supe cuando ya estaba cayendo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a caerme así que sabía que este tipo de golpe no es tan fuerte, todo iba normal mientras caía hasta que sentí que mis piernas chocaban con otras haciendo caer a alguien sobre mi

Ay!- escuche como se quejaba la mujer, su pelo estaba cubriendo parte de mi cara. Era de color azul y su olor me hizo sentir algo extraña.

Discúlpame por favor- le dije mientras ella se levantaba. Sentí como nuestras mejillas se rozaron y cuando vi su cara la cual solo quedo a unos escasos centímetros de la mía quede aturdida

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, eran una mezcla de sensaciones, tenía emoción, nervios, pena, nostalgia, alegría. Esa chica tenía los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, de un azul cristalino, casi como la de un ángel, su cara estaba tallada de mármol al parecer, sus dientes eran tan blancos como la nieve. Mi asombro se incremetaba al ver su perfeccion, note también que ella estaba sonrojada y yo no me quedaba atrás sentía como mi cara estaba ardiendo… pero al parecer no solamente mi cara.

Perdón- me dijo de una manera extraña. Su aliento choco en mi boca y me congelo el alma. Su voz… esa voz era tan familiar

Perdóname tu- le dije notando que mi corazón no tenía descanso

Ella se paró rápidamente y yo me quede en el suelo viéndola como idiota. Era alta, con un cuerpo increíble, llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises apegados que combinaban perfectamente con una chaqueta gris y botones dorados, era uno de los uniformes de la escuela. Su pelo era tan largo como el mío, no en realidad más largo y brillaba como el agua cuando el sol la mira. Ahora no me quedaba duda… esa chica era la chica más bella que he visto en mi vida. Después de analizarla completa volví a su rostro y me estaba mirando de una manera extraña, sentí que estaba avergonzada pues sus mejillas aún estaban rojas, pero también me miraba como si me conociera.

Te ayudo- me dijo inclinándose y extendiendo su mano

Yo solo la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Tome su mano y sentí como una electricidad me recorría por el cuerpo

Señorita Kurusawa esta bien?- una profesora me pregunto al darse cuenta que me había caído

Eh… eh- me costó mucho despegarme de la mirada de aquella mujer- si, si- le dije inclinándome

Usted siempre pasando en el suelo- me dijo haciéndome sentir más avergonzada. Note como la chica soltaba una risa por el comentario de la profesora

Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo ella- me parece excelente Señorita Kurusawa porque no la lleva al salón de clases, la señorita Himemiya es nueva acá

Himemiya?- repetí girándome para ver su rostro, ella me miro extrañada- tu eres Chikane Himemiya?- le pregunte emocionada

Ehh… si- me respondió ella un poco confundida al darse cuenta que yo sabía su nombre

Mi nombre es Kurusawa Himeko y bueno ayer escuche tu nombre en la lista de mi curso- mi cara estaba cada vez más roja mientras le hablaba- y bueno eso significa que seremos compañeras

Perfecto!- dijo la profesora, entonces vayan que ya es tarde. Tomen esto- me paso un papel el cual firmo, era una excusa para el profesor por llegar tarde.

Gracias- dijimos al unísono por lo cual nos miramos avergonzadas

Las dos caminamos en completo silencio. Yo no quería decir nada porque estaba tan nerviosa a su lado que temía hacer el ridículo. Me fije como nunca que no hubiese nada en el suelo, definitivamente hoy no me quería caer, no de nuevo frente a ella, me moriría de la vergüenza. Iba tan nerviosa y no me explicaba que me estaba pasando, porque mi corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente desde que la mire a los ojos…. Esos ojos, que me hipnotizan. De ven en cuando la miraba de reojo, su cara mostraba una gran decisión y tranquilidad, ya para nada se veía nerviosa o incomoda. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la puerta de nuestro salón

Toc, toc- toque la puerta y el profesor no demoro en abrir

Señorita Kurusawa- dijo un poco enojado, enseguida se quedó mirando a Himemiya y note que se puso colorado

Soy Himemiya Chikane, nueva alumna de este curso. Quisiera disculparme en nombre de Himeko y mío- Himeko… me dijo Himeko, me emocione de gran manera- por la demora. Es que ella me oriento para llegar al salón- dijo de una manera extremadamente elegante y gentil

No se preocupe señorita Himemiya- el profesor estaba tan nervioso como yo- adelante por favor

Apenas entramos al saon se escucho un "OOOOHHH" a coro, el asombro de todas las chicas al ver a Himemiya parada frente a ellas las dejo atontadas. Note como la miraban con cara de asombro, seguramente por su belleza. Luego mientras caminaba hasta mi pupitre note que Haruka la miraba de una forma extraña, casi ofendida pero enseguida me miro a mi enojada.

Ella es la nueva alumna Himemiya Chikane- el profesor la señalo con todo el brazo extendido y de una manera muy simpática.

Es un placer poder llegar a una escuela de tanto prestigiosa como está llena de señoritas educadas- todas las chicas estaban suspirando mientras ella hablaba- espero sea un año provechoso- se inclinó respetuosamente frente al curso.

Tome asiento señorita Himemiya- definitivamente el profesor estaba baboso también

Es una engreída- murmuro Haruka a mi lado. Yo la mire extrañada

Haruka ni siquiera la conoces!- le reclame en un susurro

Que hacías llegando con ella?- me pregunto enojada

Pues…- recordé como nos habíamos conocidos y supe enseguida que debía omitir esa parte- una profesora me pidió que la guiara- le respondí haciéndome la ofendida

Himemiya se sentó delante de Seleni con Hemira y lo agradecí en lo más profundo. Ahora cada vez que hablara con Seleni tendría la excusa perfecta para poder mirarla

Ey Himeko!- me susurro Seleni

Dime- le conteste

Es muy hermosa no crees?- me dijo descaradamente

Seleni!- le alegue pero admire su apreciación la cual era muy obvia

Cuando sonó la campana dando aviso que era la hora de descanso la mayoría de las chicas en la sala se pusieron alrededor de Himemiya llenándola de preguntas, era evidente que ella llego para ser la nueva atracción de la escuela. Las únicas que no nos acercamos fuimos nosotras seis, a mi ganas no me faltaban pero no iría porque note que Haruka estaba aún enojada conmigo y dos porque me fastidiaba que esas chicas rodearan a Himemiya.

No sé qué le ven a la nueva. Es linda pero no más que yo- dijo una muy enojada Hemira

Lo mismo pienso- comento Haruka

Vamos chicas, yo reconozco que ella sí que es hermosa y llamativa- Mónica no tuvo problemas para reconocer lo evidente

Si amor, acaso tienes miedo que te quite el puesto de sexy en la escuela- le dijo bromeando Seleni a Hemira

Yo? Ja no me hagas reír amor- le respondió ella. Notoriamente Seleni dio en el clavo. Tanto Haruka como Hemira se sentían intimidadas por la belleza y el arrastre que Himemiya logro solo con su presencia

Si es linda- dijo críticamente Mako- tú ya la conociste Himeko?- me pregunto de una manera picara

Eh… eh… si- reconocí nerviosa

Que suerte la tuya- me dijo Seleni

Seleni!- le alego sin demora una enfurecida Hemira

Ya amor, tranquila… aunque ella sea linda yo no te cambio por nada- le agarro una de sus mejillas coquetamente

A mi me parece una cretina. Se nota que es una niña consentida. Una niña de mami- Haruka definitivamente estaba enfadada y celosa por ver como todas sus admiradoras estaban encima de Himemiya

Haruka ni siquiera la conoces!- le alegue, por alguna razón no me gustaba que hablara mal de ella

Por qué la defiendes tanto?, acaso te gusta?- Haruka me pregunto subiendo tan fuerte la voz que hasta las chicas que ahogaban a Himemiya se voltearon a mirar. En ese momento solo rogué porque Himemiya no se hubiese dado cuenta

Haruka!- le dije sorprendida- no digas esas cosas- me pare rápidamente y salí de la sala totalmente enojada mientras Mako venia tras de mi

Himeko! Himeko! espérame- me gritaba por el pasillo y me detuve

Escuchaste lo que me dijo?- le pregunte ofendida

Si, Himeko… pero entiéndela está herida en su orgullo de chica popular- me dijo intentando excusarla

No Mako, eso no se dice!- alegue

Ya… pero si te gusta es totalmente entendible…. Si es hermosa!- me dijo codeándome

Mako tu también!- le reclame

Es solo una broma- me abrazo para que no me enojara

Oye- quede en silencio- quiero hablar contigo- le dije seriamente

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto extrañada

Este no es el lugar… quieres venir esta noche a mi departamento- le ofrecí

Veo que la cosa es grave. Claro llegare como a las nueve, te parece?- me dijo preocupada

Si… gracias- le respondí. Necesitaba pedirle un consejo con el tema de mi virginidad

En el transcurso del día me dedique a ignorar a Haruka, de verdad que ahora era yo la que estaba enojada con ella por la vergüenza que me hiso pasar. También miraba tímidamente a Himemiya quien se veía muy concentrada en las clases y al parecer estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la miraran porque no se veía para nada incomoda. Agradecí que el día haya terminado y me fui sin siquiera despedirme de nadie, directamente a tomar un taxi para llegar a mi departamento. Lamentablemente debía pasar por el estacionamiento lo que significaba que si me demoraba en tomar un taxi Haruka estaría casi en el mismo lugar que yo.

Cuando estaba cruzando el estacionamiento de la escuela alguien me agarro fuertemente del brazo volteándome.

Haruka! Suéltame- le dije muy enojada

Ni siquiera te despides!- me alego

No te lo mereces!- note como todas las chicas en el lugar nos miraban asombradas

Vamos Himeko, ven conmigo yo te llevo a casa- me dijo mientras me hacía caminar hacia su moto la cual no estaba lejos

No me iré contigo!

Cómo?- me pregunto sorprendida

Lo que oíste, estoy muy enojada. Quiero estar sola- cruce mis brazos

Te advertí ayer que me estas aburriendo Himeko… es lo que quieres?!- ella sabía que con eso yo flaqueaba

Sabes que eso es lo que menos quiero, pero no me amenaces!- le dije aun furiosa pero preocupada porque ella me dejara

Himeko cualquier chica daría todo por ocupar tu lugar, no me desaproveches!

Sabes algo! Tu ego es lo único que me harta de ti!

Como sea, me da lo mismo. Te vienes conmigo- me tomo nuevamente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia su moto

Suéltame! Suéltame!- le gritaba entre furiosa y adolorida por la fuerza con que me tomo. Note que mis amigas miraban la escena asombradas

Camina!- me exigió. Nunca la había visto tan enojada

Suéltame- volví a repetir. De pronto sentí como un auto frenaba detrás de nosotras y acto seguido escuche un portazo

Suéltala!- esa voz…. Esa voz me paralizo el corazón. No me cabía duda de que era Himemiya. Haruka se volteo junto conmigo rápidamente

Qué?- le pregunto ella incrédula y molesta- me hablas a mí?- se indicó con su dedo tomando un tono desafiante mientras aun me apretaba mi brazo

No veo a nadie más aquí que esté tomando por la fuerza a alguien- le respondió Himemiya con gran seguridad

Sabes quién soy yo?- le pregunto Haruka completamente enojada. Mientras a nuestro alrededor se formó una muchedumbre de gente rápidamente

No me interesa saber quién eres… Porque ya sé cómo eres!- Himemiya estaba parada sin rastros de nervios en su voz. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla

No me gustan los chistes. Vamos a ver cómo te lo explico.- Haruka me soltó para cruzarse de brazos- Yo aquí soy la chica más popular, cualquiera de ellas- indico con su dedo a las chicas que rodeaban la escena las cuales eran muchas- darían todo por mí. Himeko por otra parte es MI pareja- note como los ojos de Himemiya se abrieron por el sombro pero solo fue un instante- y lo más importante, soy experta en artes marciales… quieres unas clases?- le pregunto desafiándola

No Haruka… déjalo ya- le rogué, por ningún motivo dejaría que Haruka golpeara a Himemiya

Bueno ahora que ya se quién eres… Déjala en paz- le dijo nuevamente

Tu no entiendes nada- le contesto acercándose a ella

Ayúdame- le dijo Himemiya desafiante

Haruka!- la intente tomar por el brazo para detenerla pero esta me empujo sin dificultad

Con gusto- le respondió Haruka. Note que Himemiya sonreía lo que me pareció extraño

Haruka déjala no vale la pena- una Hemira con un tono muy burlón hacia Himemiya tomo suavemente por los hombros a Haruka

Himeko!- me llamo Haruka y yo ya estaba a su lado a unos cincuenta centímetros de Himemiya

Que quieres?- le dije muy enojada

Esto- me dijo mientras me planto un beso que me dejo paralizada. Nunca me lo espere, sentí como todas las presente aplaudían esa acción pero también un rechazo extraño se apodero de mi tanto así que la separe bruscamente de mí.

No hagas eso! – le dije muy enojada- crees que con esto te perdonare!

Así será mi amor- me dijo tan segura que solo me provocaba rabia

Himeko quieres que te lleve a casa?- Himemiya me pregunto de la nada y la idea de compartir a solas con ella me hizo desvariar. Yo la quede mirando casi perdida en sus ojos

Como te atreves!- Haruka iba directamente a golpearla pero Hemira la detuvo

Tranquilízate Haruka- le grito mientras la mantenía amarrada en un abrazo de oso

Himeko?- volvió a hablarme sin importarle Haruka. Ese actuar de Himemiya me estaba derritiendo

Chikane- la llame por su nombre sin pensar. Pero me encanto hacerlo. Ella solo me sonrió al darse cuenta

Himeko!- Haruka quien ya estaba más calmada me miro llena de ira- sabes algo vete con ella. Ya no quiero llevarte. Alguna chica quiere darme el placer de llevarla?- grito a las presentes sorprendiéndome completamente. De inmediato no tardaron en salir candidatas

Haruka- le alegue muy enojada por su actuar tan inmaduro

Tú me estas lanzando a los brazos de otras mujeres Himeko- sonrió al terminar de decir eso y enseguida eligió a una de las candidatas

Chikane quiero que me lleves!- dije para devolverle la mano. Aunque en realidad si estaba deseosa de que eso pasara

Un placer para mí- me contesto con su voz aterciopelada mostrándome el auto con su mano. Para mi sorpresa era el mismo auto con el cual casi chocamos ayer

Qué casualidad!- dijo Haruka muy enfurecida- justo ayer casi choco con un imbécil que manejaba un- miro el auto un poco despectiva pero se sorprendió al verlo bien- Porche

Si?- dijo Chikane- pues yo también casi choco con una idiota que no sabe respetar los signos pare- dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- Himeko me harías el favor?- yo sin vacilaciones me subí a su auto y ella cerro sutilmente la puerta- ah, no es un Porche- le dijo Chikane mientras abría la puerta del piloto justo frente a Haruka- es un Porche 911 turbo Cabriolet- lo dijo para ridiculizarla mientras se sentaba en el auto. Cerró la puerta y bajo el vidrio para hablarle nuevamente- Convertible- en ese momento nuevamente todas las presentes se largaron a reír. Esta vez fue Chikane quien la dejo en vergüenza y sin esperar respuestas acelero.

Disculpa Himeko… no sabía que era tu novia- me dijo un poco apenada mientras mantenía la vista en la carretera

Chikane- dije muerta de nervios por estar tan cerca de ella- no te preocupes. Es más, muchas gracias por defenderme- en ese momento la sentí como una princesa que me rescataba de un mal mayor- Fuiste tan valiente- le dije mientras me derretía ante ella

No Himeko. hice lo que cualquiera haría- me dijo tranquilamente- y siempre es asi contigo?- me pregunto dedicándome una fugaz mirada

No…- dije un poco triste- no sé qué le paso

Ya veo… doblo por aquí?- me pregunto indicándome una esquina

Si- dije sorprendida de lo rápido que había avanzado- como sabes por donde vivo?- le pregunte extrañada

No sé dónde vives… solo es intuición

Intuición?

Si, intuición

No paso mucho tiempo más y ya estaba afuera de mi edificio.

Gracias Chikane- le dije mientras abría la puerta del auto

De nada- me dijo amigablemente

Chikane… quieres subir?- le pregunte sin pensar

Subir?- me miro extrañada

Eh… disculpa no quería molestarte- le dije avergonzada

No me molestas Himeko- miro el reloj de su auto un momento- está bien, subiré

No tenía idea como había llegado a esto. En dos días mi vida había cambiado. Ayer era Haruka quien estaba sentada en mi sofá y hoy es Chikane, la chica nueva de la escuela. Aun no comprendía que era lo que me pasaba con ella, pero tenía una necesidad grande de estar cerca de ella. Me encandilaba su encanto, su forma de hablar, su forma de tratarme y sus ojos. Dios que era lo que tenían sus ojos, era imposible para mí dejar de perderme en ellos.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando, me conto que ella no quería cambiarse de escuela pero lo tuvo que hacer por temas familiares, no quise indagar pues ella no me lo menciono. También que era hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Japón y me relato su infancia. Yo también le conté de mi vida, mi infancia y todo lo que pude. No sé por qué pero aunque estar cerca de ella me ponía nervioso de una manera nueva para mí, no podía dejar de contarle mi vida, yo hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. Ella me daba mucha confianza y me escuchaba con tanta atención.

La invite a comer y acepto. Fue mi primera cena con Chikane y yo me sentía en las nubes. Me dio mucha risa la cara que puso al probar mi comida y lo primero que me dijo fue que ella me enseñaría un par de trucos para que me quedara mejor, yo solo me reí, me encanto su sinceridad tan sutil y directa al mismo tiempo. Luego pasamos nuevamente al sofá y seguimos hablando como toda la tarde hasta que de pronto un silencio quedo entre estas paredes, ella me clavo su hermosa mirada y no la despego más, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por mi cuerpo quien se acercaba al de ella como un metal al imán. Sentí como mi corazón gritaba de locura mientras mis mejillas me delataban, sin pensarlo cerré los ojos y me cerque aún más. Sentí su aliento golpearme y yo me puse sedienta por su boca, en ese momento se me olvido todo, quedamos rozando nuestros labios y un sentimiento poderoso comenzó a florecer en mi corazón

* * *

Aclaro que actualmente estoy escribiendo dos historias simultáneamente, la otra es Himeko que se siente estar del otro lado... Las dos están publicadas en dos sitios web para que quede claro que no hay plagio xD. Siendo esta mi nueva historia que espero les guste


	2. Reconciliación

Capítulo 2: Reconciliación

Sentí su aliento golpearme y yo me puse sedienta por su boca, en ese momento se me olvido todo, quedamos rozando nuestros labios y un sentimiento poderoso comenzó a florecer en mi corazón.

RING, RING, RING. De improviso el sonido del timbre avisando que alguien llamaba a mi puerta me puso de nuevo en la tierra. Nos separamos bruscamente la una de la otra, no alcanzamos a besarnos pero de todas maneras pude sentir sus labios. Mi corazon estaba al limite de sus latidos y mis nerbvios aumentaron, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. Note que ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo por lo que casi cababamos de hacer.

RING, RING… volvió a sonar el timbre

No vas a abrir?- me pregunto Chikane nerviosa y avergonzada

Si, si- conteste y rápidamente me pare

Cuando mire por el visor de mi puerta vi que era Mako quien esperaba por mí. Me alegre bastante de que fuera ella y no Haruka, sabía que eso hubiese sido muy incómodo. De todas maneras una serie de cuartadas se me pasaron por la cabeza para poder explicar la presencia de Chikane en mi departamento… me arme de valor y abrí la puerta

Ya pensé que no me abrirías- me dijo Mako con una sonrisa y abrazándome

Que haces acá?- le pregunte aun en sus brazos

No recuerdas que me pediste venir?- enseguida me acorde de la plática que tuve con ella esta tarde- aparte después de la escena en el estacionamiento me quede muy preocupada- me soltó de su abrazo

Mako…- no sabía que decir, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que Chikane estaba en el living

Ahora explícame que paso, te fuiste con Himemiya y no supe más de ti, por más que te llame a tu celular no me contestabas

Mi celular?

Si, Himeko- recordé que el celular estaba en mi bolso y en silencio siempre lo dejaba así por las clases- enserio te vino a dejar hasta acá?- note como se emocionó por la idea de que así fue

Sí, soy una persona de palabra- Chikane apareció por mis espaldas y enseguida me voltee sorprendida y avergonzada por la situación

Himemiya- Mako soltó su nombre sorprendida al verla en mi departamento

Mako no pienses mal yo no- me disponía a dar explicaciones para aclarar esta incómoda situación

Te pido que no pienses mal- me interrumpió Chikane- Himeko amablemente me invito a comer y se nos pasó la hora conversando- su tono era muy convincente y no demostraba nada de nervios- de todas formas ya nos estábamos despidiendo

Ah, no, no. Himemiya yo no pienso nada descuida- dijo Mako un poco atontada por el encanto de Chikane- Aunque ya sabes que Himeko está comprometida cierto?- su pregunta fue un tanto maliciosa

Descuida lo sé perfectamente. De todas formas aquí no hay segunda intención, solo pretende su amistad- su respuesta fue tan sorpresiva para mí como para Mako. Una por su elegancia y contundencia y otra al menos para mí porque debo reconocer que me decepcione

En ese caso- Mako pensó un momento- me alegro mucho- dijo un tanto eufórica- ya sabes, Haruka también es mi amiga y bueno- comenzó a excusarse

No te preocupes Mako- le dije antes de que hablara más de la cuenta- ya te dijo Chikane que aquí no pasa nada- rogaba porque mis mejillas no me delataran

Bueno no quiero interrumpir mas- Chikane se acercó más a nosotras- es hora de irme

Claro- dije un poco defraudada por la idea pero a la vez tranquila

Espera Himemiya- Mako le hablo antes de que esta se perdiera por el pasillo

Dime- le dijo ella clavándole la mirada

Este sábado haremos una fiesta en el departamento de Himeko, quieres venir?- apenas termino de preguntarle eso mi corazón se volvió a enloquecer

No creo que sea una buena idea- le dijo ella

Vamos Himemiya, será la ocasión perfecta para que te incluyas con tus nuevas compañeras

No lo se- Chikane le respondió dubitativa

Vamos!- Mako insistía- quizás hasta puedan limar sus perezas con Haruka no es así Himeko?- esta vez me paso la "pelota" a mi poniéndome en una situación aún más incomoda

Mako no puedes obligarla- le dije con la cabeza agachas

Pues yo no le veo nada de malo- Mako prosiguió terca como ella sola- aparte ustedes son amigas o no?- su mirada me puso nerviosa enseguida- deberías venir

Claro que somos amigas Mako, que piensas!- le alegue nerviosa

Está bien- dijo Chikane sorprendiéndome nuevamente- el sábado estaré por acá

Eso es!- dijo Mako muy alegre- te esperaremos- me paso su brazo por el hombro mostrándose orgullosa por convencerla

Buenas noches chicas- dijo Chikane antes de perderse por el pasillo

Buenas noches- le respondí en susurro

Apenas Chikane se fue Mako cerro fuerte la puerta, me tomo del brazo y me llevo al sofá de mi departamento.

Ahora explícame que hacia Himemiya a estas horas en tu departamento y porque la tratas con tanta confianza si apenas y la conoces?- yo sabía que no tardaría en bombardearme con preguntas

Mako ya te lo dije, ella solo me vino a dejar. Yo la invite a comer en forma de agradecimiento y se nos pasó la hora conversando- le conteste un poco molesta para que desistiera de seguir con el interrogatorio

Está bien, pero no te enojes- me dijo ella- es solo que note como la mirabas Himeko y eso no me gustó nada

Ah que te refieres?- le dije ofendida

Te conozco hace mucho tiempo, y a mí no me engañas

Se clara- le pedí

Esa Himemiya te gusta, desde que la viste que te gusta- su respuesta me dejo helada, ni siquiera eh tenido tiempo de pensar que es lo que me pasa con Chikane y ella llega y me responde eso haciendo que un balde de agua fría caiga sobre mi cabeza

Eso no es verdad!- alegue- yo amo a Haruka como te atreves a pensar eso

Himeko no te enojes- Mako estaba casi jugando conmigo- te creo, de verdad. Si tú me dices que no es así, yo no dudare de ti

Eso espero

De todas formas Himemiya es hermosa… Es obvio que Haruka reaccionara así

Tú crees?-pregunte estúpidamente, pero quería saber su punto de vista

Pues claro. Acaso no te diste cuenta como la miraban en la escuela, lo único que les faltaba a esas mujeres eran los tenedores y los cuchillos para poder comérsela. Aparte- ella siguió hablando- no solamente Haruka se sintió desplazada por sus fans sino que también Hemira

Hemira también?

Si Himeko, súmale a eso que Seleni quedo embobada con Himemiya, mas celosa se puso la pobre. Lo bueno de esto es que estas dos probaran de su propia medicina

Como es eso?- pregunte

Ahora que Himemiya tiene a todas de cabeza sabrán que es que otra mujer demande las miradas de sus novias y sus fans

Habla por Seleni, no por mí- me cruce de brazos

Ya no te vuelvas a enojar- Mako comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

Ya, ya, ya- dije entre risas- si no me enojo- las dos nos largamos a reír

Oye tengo hambre- me dijo tocándose la pansa

De verdad!- dije emocionada- aún queda comida de la que prepare hace un rato

Tu cocinaste?- me pregunto defraudada

Mako- le alegue y ella se hecho a reír nuevamente

No te ofendas, la comeré de todo modos

Así la acompañe mientras ella comía y seguimos la platica

Dime una cosa Mako- le dije

Qué?- me pregunto mientras se echaba algo de comida a la boca

Haruka al fin se fue con otra mujer?- pregunte intrigada

Termino de tragar la comida y me respondió- pues sí, estaba realmente furiosa y la otra chica realmente emocionada- enseguida me invadieron los celos

Que rabia- confesé

Bueno Himeko, tú te fuiste con Himemiya

Pero no es lo mismo!, Haruka sabe perfectamente que esas mujeres se mueren por ella

Y tú sabes que ella se muere por ti- me respondió

Pues no me lo parece

Por qué dices eso?- note su cara de extrañada

Haruka me está presionando- le confesé apenada

Presionando de qué forma

Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo

Pero qué cosa Himeko- note que estaba ansiosa

Lo que pasa es que….- me puse colorada inmediatamente

Que Himeko, habla de una vez- dejo el tenedor a un lado para darme toda su atención a mi

Yo soy… soy virgen- le confesé muerta de vergüenza

COMO?!- soltó un grito de asombro

Si, lo que oíste- agache la cabeza por la vergüenza

Pero si tú y Haruka llevan mucho tiempo juntas… ósea que nunca nada de nada?

No Mako!- a pesar de que ella era mi mejor amiga nunca le había dicho que yo aún era virgen, quizás porque ese tema me llenaba de vergüenza. Pienso que ella asumía que nosotras ya habíamos intimado

Y te presiona para que te acuestes con ella?- formulo lentamente la pregunta

Si- le dije con cara de pena

Pero no entiendo… por qué aún no ha pasado nada?, no que la amas y que te gusta?

Si Mako, pero aun así no me siento preparada

Ya veo- quedo pensando un momento

Ayer Haruka me dijo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Que si seguía así ella me cambiaría por otra persona

Pero eso es de una canalla- alego enfurecida mi amiga

No lo sé Mako… Tu sabes que ella es buena persona

Si Himeko, eso lo tengo claro. Pero aun así, si te ama debe esperar por ti, no debes aceptar sus chantajes- me alegro saber que Mako me apoyaba en este tema

Pero es que tampoco quiero perderla- le dije triste solo por la idea

Himeko… tú debes hacerlo solo cuando estés segura, no antes. Yo sé que Haruka es la persona indicada para ti, pero ella debe esperarte. Aparte no creo que te deje, ella te ama demasiado como para hacerlo

Tú crees?- pregunte emocionada

Si Himeko. seguramente la pobre esta que corta las guinchas por ti- movía su dedo como sabiendo mucho del tema- piensa que ella no es de fierro

Si lo se

Pero aun así debe esperarte- me conforto su ultimo comentario

Y tu… ya? – deje la pregunta abierta pero de forma evidente

Si yo y Mónica ya nos hemos acostado?- me dijo ella de lo más normal

Si- le respondí avergonzada

Pues claro… y es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida- soltó un suspiro cuando lo dijo

Enserio?- yo parecía una niña chica descubriendo el mundo

Enserio. No te lo puedo explicar, tú debes sentirlo por ti misma, pero solo cuando te sientas segura

Oye y Mónica que pensó de Chikane?- le pregunte curiosa y cambiando el tema radicalmente

Pues Mónica- tomo un poco de jugo- a ella le pareció encantadora. Le gustó mucho la forma como encaro a Haruka. Sabe reconocer cuando alguien tiene coraje

Y no se sintió celosa porque sus fans la miraran?

No mi Mónica no es así. A ella solo le importo yo, no le interesa cultivar más su ego- se notó alegre al darme esa respuesta

Así termino de comer mientras seguimos conversando de otras cosas. Yo rápidamente me olvide de mi agitada tarde, estar con Mako me hacía sentir bien aparte que ella me divertía mucho con sus locuras y su buen humor. Cuando ya nos fuimos a acostar recordé mi celular el cual estaba en mi bolso y lo tome. Para mi sorpresa tenía 24 llamadas perdidas. Con el botón aceptar las visualice 5 llamadas eran de Mako y las otras 19 de Haruka. Seguramente me estuvo llamando toda la tarde y ahora debe estar muy enojada porque no le respondí. No dude en llamarla antes de acostarme

El tono sonó tres veces y sentí como lo descolgaron

Dime- la voz de Haruka sonaba ruda

Perdón- fue lo primero que dije- tenía el celular en silencio y no vi tus llamadas hasta ahora

Ah sí, yo pensé que estabas muy entretenida con tu nueva amiga- su tono dejaba ver su enojo

Haruka no pienses esas cosas- puse voz de pequeña para ver si la ablandaba

Y que quieres que piense, si apenas te ofreció irte con ella los pies se te hicieron humo

Y tú?- alegue- dime con quien te fuiste?- enseguida me llene de celos

Eso no te importa- me respondió- aparte no me cambies el tema

No te estoy cambiando el tema, solo quiero saber con quién se fue mi novia

Ahora recuerdas que soy tu novia cierto?

Vamos Haruka… ya no quiero discutir mas

Yo tampoco Himeko, pero me da rabia recordar lo de esta tarde

Pues a mí igual. Tu forma de actuar no fue la mejor, debes reconocerlo- le recordé que fue ella quien estaba de los mil demonios

Está bien. Tienes razón y por eso te pido disculpas

Sabes que siempre te perdono

Pero tu también debes reconocer que tu forma de actuar no fue la adecuada. Me dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la escuela al irte con esa aparecida

Eso es lo que te preocupa, que te deje en ridículo?- le pregunte enojada

En parte sí. No me gusta que me pasen a llevar y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

Ya no empieces Haruka

También sabes que si hubiese querido le parto la cara a esa mujer. Dejándole claro que no debe acercarse a ti

Haruka por favor- mientras yo discutía con mi novia Mako me miraba de reojo preocupada

Si no lo hice fue porque no quería que tú te enojaras más- definitivamente Haruka estaba muy enojada conmigo

Haruka por favor ya basta, de verdad no quiero pelear. No sabes cómo te extraño- le dije eso en parte porque era verdad y porque quería tranquilizarla

Yo también Himeko… pero de verdad te fue a dejar a tu departamento?- prosiguió con el tema

Si Haruka- no le mentí porque no tenía caso, aparte no me gustan las mentiras, pero me veía obligada a omitir una parte de la historia- ella me dejo en mi departamento, yo la invite a pasar- en ese momento ella me interrumpió

COMO! La invitaste a pasar a tu departamento!- me alego por el otro lado del teléfono

Si, sí. No te enojes escúchame primero. Solo lo hice para agradecerle todo, comimos y conversamos un rato, luego llego Mako y ella se fue

Y tú lo dices como si fuera de lo más normal meter a una extraña a tu departamento- seguía enfurecida

Pero Haruka… no te enojes… tu eres la única para mí, no te pongas celosa de…- dude un momento- Himemiya

Yo celosa de esa?- me dijo algo ofendida- por favor Himeko es muy poca cosa para mi

Entonces Haruka que te molesta tanto?- le pregunte con rabia

No me gusta tu nueva amiga- me dijo

Tú lo dijiste, es amiga nada más. Aparte ella no pretende nada conmigo deja ya esa rabia

Como digas, me iré a dormir.

Como quieras- le respondí

Te veo mañana en la escuela. Te amo y un beso- sonó aun enojada y algo cortante

Yo también, buenas noches- le dije cabizbaja y corte la llamada

Es mi imaginación o estaban discutiendo- me pregunto Mako apenas colgué la llamada

Si Mako. Está furiosa por Chikane- quede triste por haber discutido con Haruka

Tranquila Himeko ya se le pasara

Si como no. Que crees que dirá cuando sepa que Chikane vendrá a la fiesta?- le pregunte recordándole que ella la había invitado

Mmm pues nada, aparte yo la invite- me dijo muy confiada

Si como no- le replique

Ya Himeko, lo mejor es que nos acostemos, mañana te espera un laaaargo día

Si Mako- suspire y me acosté en la cama junto con mi mejor amiga

Apenas la habitación quedo a oscuras comencé a recordar mi día. Todos mis pensamientos estaban dedicados a Chikane, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en como la había conocido, en la forma que me había defendido de mi propia novia y en que… estuvimos a punto de besarnos. No entendía lo que me estaba pasando con Chikane, como era posible que ella siendo una desconocida para mí me hiciera sentir tantas cosas, y me hiciera actuar de esta forma. Hasta hoy para mí solo existía una mujer en mi vida y esta era Haruka pero Chikane me provocaba cosas que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con mi novia. Pensé en la posibilidad de que si me gustara como me dijo Mako pero enseguida la descarte de mi cabeza, no podía ser tan canalla, yo le pertenecía a Haruka, la mujer que amo. Seguramente quede alucinada con la belleza de Chikane y por eso me comporte así. Me prometí a mí misma que esto nunca más volvería a pasar, yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres que les falta el respeto a sus parejas y aunque hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo si es que no lo hice…. No volvería a pasar. Por nada del mundo pondría en riesgo mi relación con Haruka nuevamente. Así sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida en un sueño profundo sin noción de hora ni espacio.

Cerré los ojos solo por unos cinco minutos y Mako ya me estaba gritando en el oído

Vamos Himeko sal de la cama, es hora de levantarse!

Definitivamente no habían pasado cinco minutos mas bien la noche se me había pasado volando. Aun tenia mucho sueño, los ojos se me cerraban solos, mientras Mako me tiraba de un brazo para sacarme de la cama.

Himeko! llegaremos atrasadas a clase!

Por mas que luchaba no aguantaba el sueño, agradeci que me dejara tranquila un rato, al parecer alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero mi sueño no me dejaba saber si era imaginación o realidad.

Hay esta… durmiendo como roca- escuche la voz de mi amiga y entendí que había alguien más en mi cuarto. Como por arte de magia abrí los ojos

Que aremos contigo Himeko… eres como un oso- Haruka estaba junto a mi lado para mi sorpresa

Haruka!- le dije sorprendida y despertando del todo

No esperabas verme acá tan temprano eh?- me regalo una agradable sonrisa y enseguida comprendí que ya no estaba enojada.

Viniste por mí- dije ilusionada parándome para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas

Claro amor, no me gusta pelear… aunque amo las reconciliaciones- me beso sutilmente en los labios

El desayuno está listo!- alguien grito desde la cocina y enseguida comprendí que Mónica también estaba en mi departamento

Ya amor vamos enseguida- le dijo Mako tiernamente- Himeko metete a la ducha y apúrate para desayunar

Si, si- dije totalmente contenta de la forma en que desperté

Ya amor te esperamos- Haruka volvió a besarme y salió con Mako rumbo al comedor

Me duche de la manera más rápida que pude mientras tarareaba una canción. De verdad que me alegro el ver a Haruka en mi cuarto sonriente como siempre. Esas cosas me hacían sentir más enamorada aun. Estaba en eso cuando de pronto la imagen de Chikane se clavó en mi mente, de inmediato gire mi cabeza rápidamente para no pensar en ella.

Salí de la ducha me vestí y fui a desayunar.

Buenos días Himeko- Mónica me saludo sonriente y tan simpática como siempre

Buenos días Mónica- le dije mientras besaba nuevamente a mi novia y tomaba asiento a su lado

Amor…- ella tomo mi mano- no quiero volver a discutir contigo

Yo tampoco- le deje sonriente y nuevamente la bese

Al fin terminamos de desayunar, ordene mis cosas y las cuatro bajamos por el ascensor hasta llegar a las dos motocicletas estacionadas afuera de mi edificio. Así nos montamos en ellas, cada una con sus respectivas parejas y nos fuimos a la escuela, nuevamente la emoción me embargaba. Amaba estar así con Haruka.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ya nos estábamos estacionando en la escuela. Orgullosa me baje de la moto de mi novia mientras esta me tomaba mi mano para caminar por entremedio de todas las miradas, unas curiosas, otras furiosas al vernos nuevamente juntas, otras confundidas y así al fin y al cabo teníamos toda la atención de la escuela.

Yo notaba como Haruka sonreía al darse cuenta de que no dejaban de mirarnos, seguramente estaba dejando claro a todo el mundo que aun seguíamos juntas. La forma en que me tomaba la mano me hacía sentir tan dependiente de ella y a la vez tan enamorada. Juro que ir de la mano con la chica más popular de la escuela es mágico, saber que es solo tuya y que solo tiene ojos para ti me hace ser tan feliz.

Claro todo iba perfecto hasta que me di cuenta de que solo unos pasos nos separaban de la sala de clases y lo mas seguro es que en ella se encontrara Chikane, por mas que intente no darle importancia al tema mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando.

Himeko porque sudas tanto- m e dijo Haruka mirando nuestras manos que permanecían tomadas

No lo se amor… es seguramente donde todas nos miran- intente convencerla y al parecer funciono.

Cuando entramos a la sala fue lo mismo que en el estacionamiento. Todas nuestras compañeras nos miraban al vernos entrar de la mano como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo por mi parte solo miraba el suelo, no quería encontrarme con Chikane, ya era suficiente con el alboroto que se me había formado en el estómago pero como es de costumbre en estos casos… por mucho que intentas controlar las cosas nunca funciona.

Himeko- me llamo Seleni emocionada y por instinto levante la mirada para encontrarla olvidando por completo que Chikane se sentaba delante de ella.

Y así la vi… sus profundos ojos azules estaban clavados en mi mano que permanecía tomada a la de mi novia y enseguida sentí como el pecho se me apretaba. Había unas cuantas chicas rodeando a Chikane al igual que el día anterior lo que me impedía poder verla del todo bien, en el fondo eso me alegro.

Para mi pesar mi alegría no duro mucho, ya que pude sentir como Haruka caminaba en dirección a Seleni lo que nos aria pasar por el lado de Chikane… mi sorpesa fue mayor cuando esta aun tomada de mi mano se paro justo en frente de ella haciendo que todas las chicas que la rodearan nos hicieran de inmediato un espacio. Chikane lebanto tranquilamente la mirada para ver a Haruka quien estaba a primera instancia tranquila.

Himemiya- comenzó a hablar mi novia, enseguida apreté su mano en señal de que no hiciera nada estúpido

Dime- le contesto tranquilamente Chikane poniéndose de pie frente a nosotras

Solo quería agradecerte el que ayer dejaras en su departamento a mi novia- me sorprendí por las palabras de Haruka, en realidad pensé que le diría algo mas y de una forma muy pesada pero por el contrario sonaba muy sincera

No te preocupes, fue un placer- le dijo ella pero sin ánimos de segundas intenciones

También quería pedirte disculpas- ahora sí que yo no cabía en mi asombro, Haruka pidiendo disculpas y a Chikane, esto es más de lo que pude pensar- ayer no conocimos de la mejor manera y aunque no lo creas yo no suelo ser así. Por eso me presento como corresponde…- estiro su mano en señal de saludo- Soy Haruka Tou y es un placer conocerte

Soy Himemiya Chikane- ella apretó su mano devolviendo el saludo- y agradezco y recibo con alegría tus disculpas. Al igual que espero aceptes las mías- la voz aterciopelada de Chikane parecía tener un encanto mágico en mis oídos que me hacías tiritar

Claro… espero que todo quede olvidado- le dijo Haruka amablemente

Por mi parte ya lo está- le respondió Chikane- mientras yo miraba a las dos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Que buena noticia- dijo Haruka mostrando su bella sonrisa

Buenos días Himeko- de improviso Chikane me hablo y enseguida mi estómago subió hasta mi garganta para luego caer de improviso

Buenos días- dije sin mirarla, no quería delatarme frente a Haruka. No si las cosas estaban tan bien

Así nos fuimos a sentar y algo me decía que Chikane había quedado decepcionada por mi saludo tan frio… pero yo tenía que dejar de preocuparme por ella, ya anoche me había prometido no darle importancia y que me alejaría de ella o al menos la evitaría lo necesario, porque no pondría en riesgo la relación con la persona que amo solo por un capricho… eso es Chikane solo es un capricho.


	3. Mal entendido

Capítulo 3: Mal entendido

Así nos fuimos a sentar y algo me decía que Chikane había quedado decepcionada por mi saludo tan frio… pero yo tenía que dejar de preocuparme por ella, ya anoche me había prometido no darle importancia y que me alejaría de ella o al menos la evitaría lo necesario, porque no pondría en riesgo la relación con la persona que amo solo por un capricho… eso es Chikane solo es un capricho.

Las próximas horas pasaron algo lentas ya que nos tocaba clase de matemáticas y en realidad yo me pelee con ellas hace mucho tiempo y aun no nos hemos reconciliado, por eso esta clase se me hace tan tediosa. Aunque en ese rato me dedique a pensar en lo que me estaba pasando. Si bien ya me había convencido de que me encapriche por Chikane no podía dejar de sentirme mal. No es justo para Haruka y a mí no me gustaría que ella me hiciera algo así.

Con ella he pasado momentos hermosos que nunca podré olvidar. Siempre ha sido tan amable y preocupada por mí. Aunque la primera vez que la vi no sentí nada, solo aprecie su belleza, pero al pasar el tiempo y mientras la iba conociendo no pude resistirme a sus encantos. Recuerdo como fue nuestro primer beso; estábamos caminando por unas arboledas, las clases ese día se habían suspendido por motivos de fuerza mayor y por cosas del destino nos encontramos en la entrada de la escuela. Ella me conto que era lo que más le gustaba hacer, lo que no le gustaba hacer, bla bla bla, y entre algunas cosas me dijo que era ladrona. Aun me acuerdo que en ese momento la quede mirando sorprendida por su confesión y hasta un poco confundida. No podía explicarme como una mujer tan encantadora como ella tendría ese tipo de mañas. Pero de improviso me beso y yo quede helada, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y mágicamente todo se me olvido. Solo seguí el compás de sus labios hasta que se me acabo el aliento. Cuando nos separamos me dijo; soy ladrona porque suelo robarle besos a los ángeles, pero esta es la primera vez que se lo robo a una diosa.

Admito que es toda una seductora, sabe muy bien que hacer y decir en el momento justo. Y así después de nuestro primer beso todo fue más fluido y lentamente me comencé a enamorar de ella… ahora no me imagino una vida sin mí Haruka.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más tenía que saber comportarme, Chikane es bella y todo lo que se quiera pero sé que Haruka no tiene comparación, no al menos para mí.

Cuando la hora acabo Chikane se paró y salió rápidamente del salón, por un momento pensé que había sido mi culpa por la forma en que la salude, pero rápidamente me aferre al brazo de mi novia para no darle importancia al tema.

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto Haruka extrañada

Nada solo que te he extrañado mucho- le dije con voz de pequeña

Ah sí? Pues espero que aprendas a no hacerme enojar- notoriamente su tono fue de broma

No seas mala- le dije en un puchero

Me sentía tan feliz de ver como las cosas con Haruka ya estaban arregladas y a la vez estúpida al recordar lo que anoche estuve a punto de hacer…

Uyyyy!- dije con rabia al percatarme que nuevamente estaba pensando en Chikane

Que paso amor?- me pregunto Haruka extrañada

Ammm…. Nada- dije un poco nerviosa- es solo que detesto las matemáticas

Ya pero eso tiene solución- me dijo sonriente- hoy si quieres te doy unas clases intensivas después de clases- me pico un ojo

Enserio?- le dije ilusionada

Pues claro- me respondió ella besando mi frente

HARUKA!- una enojada Hemira se acercó a nuestro puesto

Que pasa mujer?- le pregunto mi novia extrañada por su tono

Me puedes explicar que es eso de "disculpa… ayer no nos conocimos de la mejor manera"- le dijo asiendo alusión a su acercamiento con Chikane esta mañana

Hemira tranquila… soy una persona con buenos modales, solo es eso- me irrito mucho el hecho de que todo me recordara a Chikane, cuando lograba sacarla de mi cabeza alguien tenía que mencionarla

Si claro buenos modales- le respondió Hemira irónicamente

Amor que te molesta tanto… yo la encuentro una persona encantadora- Seleni comento con toda naturalidad

Eso ya lo sé… es solo darse cuenta como la miras para saberlo!- le dijo Hemira presa de los celos

Uy, uy, uy. Hemira está celosa!- Mako apareció burlándose de Hemira

Mako no es gracioso!- le dijo ella

Pero amor no tienes que ponerte así… yo solo te amo a ti- le dijo Seleni dándole un tierno beso

A mí me parece una excelente persona- Mónica no le encontraba nada de malo y eso en el fondo me alegraba

Bueno yo no pienso lo mismo- dijo Hemira

Ya basta chicas- Haruka hablo tranquilamente- no nos vamos a pasar la tarde hablando de Himemiya cierto?

Pues yo quiero avisarle a todas, aprovechando que están reunidas que ayer invite a Himemiya a la fiesta de Himeko- Mako levanto sus hombros mientras les contaba la nueva noticia

QUE!- todas excepto Mako, Mónica y yo gritaron al escuchar sus palabras

Pues lo que oyeron- dijo mi amiga como si nada

Esto ya me está superando- Hemira estaba que se la llevaba el diablo

Ya tranquila amor… no es nada terrible- Seleni la intento calmar

Claro como para ti será una perfecta oportunidad para insinuarte- Apenas le dijo eso todas quedamos en silencio sorprendidas por sus palabras

Hemira!- le dijo sorprendida Seleni y enseguida le dio una bofetada- acabas de cometer un gran error

Chicas no peleen- dije sorprendida por la escena mientras nuevamente todos los ojos se depositaban en nosotras

Seleni… perdón no quise decir eso- Hemira se dio cuenta que había metido las patas

Por ahora no me hables- Seleni volvió a su asiento sin decir nada

Eres una estúpida Hemira, como le dices eso?- Haruka le alego enfurecida con su amiga

Pero no te das cuenta como la mira?!- Hemira aún estaba nadando en sus celos

Ya déjalo Hemira!- Haruka se levantó de su asiento para hablarle más golpeado aun- la acabas de ofender, aprende a reconocer tu error

En ese momento llego el próximo profesor, la clase que nos tocaba ahora era de literatura y eso si me gustaba. Hemira se fue a sentar completamente acomplejada al lado de su novia, mientras Mako y Mónica estaba notoriamente sorprendida.

Justo cuando el profesor iba a cerrar la puerta Chikane apareció un poco agitada, seguramente venia corriendo apresurada por alcanzar a llegar. Por mucho que me contuve no pude evitar mirarla mientras ella recorría el camino hacia su asiento, antes de que esta se sentara nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas. Rápidamente mire a Haruka que para mí suerte estaba concentrada en un pequeño libro de poesía que teníamos que leer para esta clase. Suspire aliviada y me concentre en esta clase.

Rápidamente se pasó la hora y nos fuimos a comer. Seleni ni siquiera miraba a Hemira, aun estaba notoriamente enojada. Mientras Haruka seguía retando a Hemira por su actuar a unos pasos atrás de nosotras.

Detesto que sea tan celosa- alego Seleni

Si definitivamente se pasó esta vez- dijo Mako

Deberá hacer muchos méritos para que la perdone- Seleni se cruzó de brazos totalmente ofendida

No entiendo tanto enojo por Himemiya- comento Mónica- no le ha hecho nada

Sabes lo que pasa?- Seleni hablo- le molesta que Himemiya sea mas bella que ella… porque lo es y yo no tengo problema en reconocerlo. No es mi culpa que esa chica este tan buena

Seleni!- le alego mako

Pero es la verdad…. Pero de ahí a que yo tenga alguna intención con ella es otra cosa. Aunque si Hemira no estuviera te aseguro que ahora estaría colgada del cuello de esa mujer robándole todos los besos que pueda- el comentario de Seleni me irrito bastante tanto que no pude contenerme

Ya basta Seleni!- dije completamente enojada- deja en paz a Chikane, que no sabes hablar de otra cosa mas que de lo mucho que te gusta- me puse colorada de la rabia pero pronto me dio vergüenza, cuando me di cuenta que todas me miraban sorprendidas por mi reacción

Acaso también te gusta a ti Himeko… por qué te pones así?- Seleni me dijo un tanto enojada

Yo.. yo… - buscaba un oyó donde meterme pero no encontraba ni uno- como crees! Es solo que me pongo en el lugar de Hemira-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Ya Seleni deja la paranoia- Mako salió a mi resguardo lo que agradecí de corazón.

Mientras comíamos en el comedor de la escuela había un silencio sepulcral. Por parte de Hemira quien estaba notoriamente arrepentida por sus palabras pero no sabía que decir. Y por nuestra parte por la incómoda discusión que habíamos tenido hace un momento con Seleni.

Haruka me miraba extrañada, yo solo rogaba porque no se diera cuenta de que Seleni también estaba enojada conmigo, porque eso significaría que después me esperaría un interrogatorio del cual se me haría muy difícil escapar.

Cuando ya nos estábamos levantando de la mesa para volver a clases una chica llamada Elena quien era la coordinadora de las actividades extra programáticas de la escuela vino en busca de Haruka Y Hemira. Se acercaba la final del campeonato de tenis del cual nuestra sede seria la anfitriona y Hemira era la finalista y también la final del torneo de artes marciales donde Haruka evidentemente era la finalista. Así que seguramente deberían arreglar los preparativos porque ya no quedaba nada, solo una semana lo que significaba que si Haruka pretendía interrogarme debería hacerlo por la tarde, dándome tiempo de preparar una perfecta escusa sin ponerme tan nerviosa.

Salvada por la campana o no?- Mako me codeo riendo porque sabía que Haruka me interrogaría

Creo que si- le dije agachando la cabeza mientras caminábamos de vuelta a clases

Y Himeko dime de una vez que está pasando con Himemiya?- al parecer Mako no me creía nada eso de que ella no me gustaba

Nada Mako- dije de todas formas

Y por qué te molestaste tanto con Seleni?- me pregunto

Porque no puede hablar así… ella esta con Hemira!- le dije muy decidida

A mi impresión parecías mas una mujer celosa que una amiga molesta

Ya Mako! Deja el tema, te digo la verdad- alegue preocupada porque de verdad fuera cierto

Como quieras!. Me dijo y se fue a colgar del brazo de Mónica mientras yo seguía caminando sola

Llegamos unos minutos antes a la sala y yo aproveche de ir al baño antes de que empezara la clase. Así que me pare y salí del salón directamente al baño más cercano a la sala. Entre en uno de los inodoros y cuando salí Himemiya estaba apoyada en el largo mesón de mármol que contenía los lava manos. Estaba mirándome fijamente al parecer estuvo esperando por mí, porque no había nadie más en el baño

Chikane!- dije no pudiendo ocultar mi sorpresa

Himeko quiero pedirte disculpas- me dijo aun apoyada sin moverse

Disculpas de qué?- le pregunte completamente paralizada y note como comenzaba a sudar por los nervios

Por lo de ayer… no sé qué me paso- comenzó a excusarse y enseguida la imagen de nuestros labios rozándose vino a mi cabeza- yo nunca actuó así, menos con una mujer que está comprometida- estaba notoriamente apenada, pero yo tenía que olvidar lo antes posible lo ocurrido y dejar las cosas en claro

Que cosa paso ayer…. Yo no recuerdo nada!- le respondí haciéndole saber que ya todo estaba "olvidado"

Que alegría- dijo agachando la cabeza. Yo me acerque a lavarme las manos- Himeko esto te puede sonar un poco raro pero debo decírtelo- enseguida me aparte hasta alcanzar una toalla desechable para secar mis manos

De que hablas Chikane?- le dije completamente nerviosa

Himeko- Chikane se acercó peligrosamente a mí, poniéndome contra la pared y acorralándome con sus brazos. Yo en ese momento sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y miles de mariposas nacían en mi estómago- no sé qué me pasa contigo… desde que te vi que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

Chikane que estas diciendo?- le dije completamente en las nubes y muy en el fondo deseaba que este momento nunca acabara

No lo sé Himeko… ni yo me entiendo- me dijo susurrando lo que me helo el cuerpo entero

Chikane- la mire aturdida y deseando intensamente que me besara.

Himeko- vi como cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mí con la boca entre abierta yo enseguida cerré los míos y la esperaba llena de emoción.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta principal del baño se dejó escuchar mientras yo quedé mirando aturdida a la persona al igual que Chikane quien aún no bajaba sus brazos.

Himeko!- me dijo Seleni completamente sorprendida y enojada por verme así en esta situación muy pero muy comprometedora. Yo de inmediato reaccione y no de la mejor manera

SUELTAME!- le grite a Chikane empujándola con fuerza mientras esta me miraba completamente sorprendida- no te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

Himeko!- me dijo ella cuando yo estaba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta donde estaba Seleni completamente sorprendida por mi reacción- Espera Himeko!- volvió a hablarme y enseguida me di vuelta

No me sigas molestando por favor…- le dije completamente triste por haberla tratado así, pero más triste me puse cuando me fije que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

Salí rápidamente del lugar sintiéndome como una basura, le había echado toda la culpa a Chikane y me había victimizado frente a los ojos de Seleni, todo para no quedar como lo que de verdad soy… una traicionera que se está muriendo por probar los labios de una mujer que no es la mía.

HIMEKO!- Seleni me siguió y me gritaba para que me detuviera pero no lo hice- Himeko!- esta vez me tomo por el brazo forzándome a quedar frente a frente

Que quieres?- le dije y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando

Por qué estas llorando?- me miro completamente extrañada y curiosa

Porque ella intento besarme por la fuerza- mentí cobardemente

COMO?- me dijo sorprendida

Ya déjame en paz Seleni- yo no quería seguir con esto, no quería seguir mintiendo

No Himeko!- me dijo enfurecida- esto lo tiene que saber Haruka- de inmediato me arrepentí de haber inventado todo esto. Si Haruka se llega a enterar es capaz de matar a golpes a Chikane

NOOO!- le grite- no te atrevas Seleni!

Pero por qué?- no paraba de preguntarme sin dejarme salida

Porque simplemente no quiero más problemas

No te creo!- me alego y enseguida me asuste- como es posible que ella se fije en ti antes que en mi- enseguida note que su tono era de broma

Seleni- le dije confundida por su humor negro

Himeko debes decirle esto a Haruka… ella tiene que poner en su sitio a Himemiya…

No por favor Seleni- le rogué que dejara todo así

Pero Himeko- me alego

Que pasa acá?- la voz de Haruka sino a mis espaldas y me paralice por completo- que es lo que me tienes que contar Himeko y no quieres?- definitivamente esto no puede empeorar mas

Haruka no es nada- le dije intentando disimular

Como que no Himeko, dile de una vez o le digo yo!- Seleni me dio la peor sentencia que mis oídos han podido escuchar

Que pasa Himeko?- volvió a repetir ella esta vez algo enojada

Vamos Himeko… dile lo que paso!- cuando escuche su voz sentí desmayarme. A mis espaldas estaba Chikane mirándome decepcionada y poniéndome en aprietos. Definitivamente si podía empeorar la situación

Himemiya- dijo Haruka mas impaciente aun- que pasa acá, díganme de una vez!

Vamos Himeko dile por mí no hay problema- dijo Seleni y supe que no tendría otra opción que decir toda la verdad. No estaba dispuesta a culpar más a Chikane por algo que yo también había deseado y si a eso le sumo que si volvía a mentir ahora frente a Haruka lo más seguro es que ella le daría una paliza a Chikane y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría. Me arme de valor, respire profundo y comencé a hablar

Lo que pasa Haruka es que Chikane y- Seleni me interrumpió justo cuando iba a confesar todo

Haruka lo que pasa es que en el baño bese a Chikane sin su consentimiento y Himeko justo entro viendo todo- apenas termino de decir eso yo la mire completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir

¿Y por qué querías que Himeko me contara eso?- le pregunto Haruka quien al parecer no creía nada de lo que Seleni estaba contando

Porque quería que esto llegara a oídos de tu amiguita para que así tuviera verdaderos motivos para tratarme como a una cualquiera- Seleni lo dijo de una manera tan convincente que hasta yo casi le creí la mentira

Seleni no hagas estupideces!- le alego Haruka- a menos que quieras que Chikane salga perdiendo, sabes perfectamente que si Hemira se entera no dudara en pegarle- Haruka notoriamente estaba enojada

Por mí no te preocupes… se defenderme perfectamente- Una confundida pero al mismo tiempo segura Chikane corto el pequeño regaño que Haruka le estaba dando a Seleni

Bien por ti Himemiya… pero tú no conoces como es Hemira- le dijo Haruka algo molesta por lo que dijo Chikane

Ni ella me conoce a mi- Chikane se acercó más a nosotras- de todas formas muchas gracias Seleni- le dijo tomando su mano y besándola sutilmente- admiro tu valentía- en ese momento Chikane se retiró del lugar sin decir nada más, mientras Seleni quedo notoriamente ruborizada por el comportamiento de Chikane

No entiendo muy bien lo que paso acá…. Pero solo por eso no le diré nada a Hemira- dijo muy enojada Haruka

Haruka las cosas no son así- dije arrepentida por no asumir mi error

Como que no? Que está pasando Himeko?- Haruka me pregunto asustada

Lo que pasa es que Himeko piensa que Chikane me beso a mi…. Y no yo a ella- Seleni nuevamente me impidió decir la verdad- Pero ya te lo dije Himeko… fui yo la que le robo un beso

Iré a la sala, me sentare, me calmare y después tu y yo hablaremos de esto en privado- me dijo Haruka dejándome a solas nuevamente con Seleni. Apenas se alejó lo suficiente de nosotras me volví para hablarle

Que pretendes!- le alegue- ¿Por qué mentiste de esa forma?

Quieres que te diga la verdad?- me dijo desafiante

Si- le conteste confundida y enojada

Porque me pareció lo correcto- me dijo sin más ni mas

Como que lo correcto!

Eso Himeko… y a ti que te importa? Si eras tú la que no querías que le contara que te quiso besar?

Bueno porque justamente quería evitar los problemas

Pues yo igual quiero evitar los problemas- me dijo ella descaradamente

Y tú piensas que esta fue la mejor manera. Pudiste haber inventado cualquier otra cosa!- le alegue

Pero no quise, aparte Haruka no le dirá nada a Hemira

Y como estas tan segura?- le replique

No lo sé…. Solo lo espero

Inventaste todo esto para quedar bien frente a Chikane no es así?- le dije adivinando esa doble intención

Que! Noo Himeko, y si fuera así a ti no te tiene que importar.

Ese fue el final de nuestra conversación, ella enseguida camino hasta la sala de clases y me dejo sola con todas las palabras que aun quería decir en la boca. Golpee mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano cuando me di cuenta del enredo que había formado… todo por no asumir mi error. Ahora seguramente tendría más problemas con Haruka y Chikane… quizás ella ya no quiera volver a hablarme…


	4. Vergonzosa Interrupción

Capítulo 4: Vergonzosa Interrupción..

Al final de las clases Haruka me toma de la mano y sin siquiera despedirnos de nuestras amigas comenzamos a caminar. Yo ni siquiera alegue ni menos puse resistencia, era evidente que tendríamos una conversación larga por lo del supuesto beso que Seleni le robo a Chikane, cosa que estoy segura Haruka está dudando.

Por otro lado me preocupe de mirar todo el resto de la tarde a Chikane rogando porque ella me devolviera la mirada y así saber cómo última instancia si es que estaba molesta conmigo. Pero ella no me miro en ningún momento, solo se veía concentrada en las clases y de vez en cuando hablaba con su compañera de banco.

Seleni por otro lado no me sacaba los ojos de encima. Yo sentía su mirada incesante a cada momento, pero eso no me hacía vacilar en mirar a Chikane aunque suene descarada. Por un momento cruzamos la mirada, Seleni se veía molesta pero también intrigada yo solo la mire con rabia, como diciéndole con la mirada que me dejara de mirar.

Ya estábamos llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela. Haruka sin duda alguna iba a toda prisa, pareciera que tenía una necesidad por salir de aquel lugar. Yo mire mi celular esperando que Mako me llamara para poder romper el ambienté tan denso que me envolvía junto a mi novia, pero mi amiga nunca llamo.

¿Dónde vamos?- le dije por fin armándome de valor

¿Qué?- me miro extrañada- ¿No lo recuerdas?- sentí que se ofendió un poco

No Haruka- confesé agachando la mirada y parándome frente a su motocicleta

Hoy te daré unas clases de matemáticas. Quedamos de acuerdo esta mañana- enseguida recordé que ese había sido el plan, pero con tanto alboroto se me había olvidado por completo

Es verdad- dije sin mucha ilusión. No me gustan las matemáticas y no estoy con cabeza para estudiarlas

Ten!- estiro su mano para pasarme un casco y ella se subió a su motocicleta esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo

Haruka- mire el casco que estaba en mis manos

Pasa algo Himeko?- me dijo ella levantándose el visor del casco para que nuestras miradas chocaran

No quiero estudiar hoy- la mire suplicante- dejémoslo para otro día, si?

Como quieras Himeko…. De todos modos sube, tenemos una conversación pendiente- enseguida me arrepentí de no haber estudiado

No me quedo más remedio que subir a la motocicleta con Haruka, decirle que quería estar sola hubiese sido peor, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era darle mas motivos para que se molestara.

Rápidamente llegamos a mi departamento, ella tomo asiento en el sofá mientras yo iba por unos refrescos a la cocina e intentaba calmar mis emociones.

Himeko- me hablo desde el sofá

Dime- le respondí alzando la voz para que lograra oírme

Por qué Seleni invento todo eso?- en ese momento casi derramo el refresco al suelo por los nervios de su pregunta

Como que porque invento eso?- le devolví la pregunta con otra haciéndome la desentendida

Ven al sofá para conversar!- de inmediato tome los vasos con mis manos y camine hasta llegar donde mi novia

Toma uno- le dije amablemente mientras ella me recibía el refresco

Gracias amor- me dijo y sus palabras me hicieron sentir aliviada al menos por unos momentos

Haruka…- el corazón me comenzó a latir fuertemente por la decisión que acababa de tomar

Que pasa Himeko?- enseguida se dio cuenta de mi preocupación

Haruka- volví a repetir su nombre pero esta vez agache la mirada- perdóname- le susurre

Que es lo que está pasando Himeko?… no me asustes- dejo el vaso de lado y tomo con sus manos una de las mías- Himeko mírame- me exigió sutilmente y yo la mire llena de vergüenza y nervios- por qué quieres llorar?- su voz se notaba preocupada, yo no era capaz de responder ninguna de sus preguntas. Mis ojos me delataban, pero tenía que tomar valor y hacer frente a mis sentimientos

Te mentí Haruka- apenas termine de decir eso ella me soltó la mano y se echó un poco hacia tras

De que hablas Himeko?- note como se ponía tensa por mis palabras

se trata de…- mire hacia mi ventana tomando una gran bocanada de aire para llenarme de valor- de Hime- no alcance a terminar ya que Haruka me interrumpió

Himemiya!- dijo su nombre entre dientes mostrando su enfado- Que paso con ella?- sentí como intentaba calmarse

Seleni no la beso… ni Himemiya beso a Seleni- le confesé que todo había sido mentira

No me digas que…- se levantó del sofá- que tu- comprendí de inmediato lo que Haruka estaba imaginando

NOOO!- le dije alzando mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, la cual era juzgante y con justa razón- No nos besamos- agache la mirada- porque Seleni…

Por qué Seleni que?- su voz estaba temblando en mis oídos

Porque Seleni nos interrumpió- sabía que haberle dicho eso, era la sentencia para mí. El corazón me comenzó a doler por la idea de perder a Haruka pero ya no podía seguir mintiendo de esta manera

QUE!- se alteró de inmediato- es una broma… cierto Himeko?- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el living de mi departamento, intentando calmar su furia

No Haruka- le dije tan apenada como aterrada

Y ACA!- me grito- que paso acá, cuando te vino a dejar?!- apoyo su espalda en una de mis paredes- Respóndeme Himeko… que es lo que paso acá… se besaron?!

No, no, no, no Haruka- me puse de pie- yo nunca he besado otros labios!- le dije con fuerzas

Si?- me respondió ella mirándome con furia- pero las ganas no te han faltado!- en eso ella tenía razón y eso me dejaba en la misma condición de canalla

Pero Haruka escúchame- me acerque tímidamente hasta ella- yo no sé lo que me paso… no sé cómo explicarlo- comencé a excusarme desesperadamente para que ella me dejara de mirar así

Esa Himemiya- dijo su nombre despectivamente- te gusta Himeko! Por eso te paso

No Haruka…. Yo solo te amo a ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, no me imagino lejos de tus brazos!- no aguante un segundo más y me puse a llorar desesperadamente

No seas sínica Himeko!- se despegó nuevamente de la pared para caminar como león enjaulado

Haruka es la verdad…. Por favor créeme- le rogaba entre llantos

Nunca lo pensé de ti Himeko….. NUNCA!- golpeo con su puño la pared de concreto de mi departamento

Haruka por favor…. Perdóname- fui directamente donde ella y tome su mano para evitar que siguiera peleando con mi pared

Himeko…. Himeko yo te amo- me dijo con los ojos empañados y eso me partió el corazón- No te quiero perder, dime que estoy haciendo mal?- su pregunta termino por sentenciar mi dolor en el corazón. Nunca pensé que Haruka me diría eso, ella se está echando la culpa de lo que hice?... no puedo creerlo

Haruka tu no haces nada mal- le dije desesperadamente mientras la abrazaba y me hundía en su pecho- Tu eres perfecta para mi… solo soy yo la que no supo respetarte…. Perdóname por favor- mi llanto no me dejaba tranquila ni un solo segundo

Himeko yo me muero si te pierdo- me tomo la barbilla para subir mi mirada- pero escúchame bien- su mirada aunque estaba empañada por querer llorar se volvió fría- Quieres seguir junto a mí?- me pregunto para mi sorpresa, yo esperaba que me dejara sin decirme nada mas

Si, si Haruka es lo que más quiero!-

Entonces te exigió que no vuelvas a hablar con Himemiya, deberás ignorarla por completo… no quiero y esto entiéndelo bien Himeko… No quiero verte cerca de ella!- mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión de sus palabras. Haruka prohibiéndome hablar con alguien… eso era algo que nunca pensé que pasaría

Si Haruka- le dije enseguida sin titubear. No estaba dispuesta a perder a mi novia, y al fin y al cabo es lo mejor que me podía pasar, alejarme completamente de Himemiya… que tan difícil podría ser el no hablarle e ignorarla…. Todo por la persona a quien amo… todo por Haruka

Y otra cosa mas!- dijo Haruka

Qué?- le dije tímidamente

Seré yo quien hable con Himemiya para prohibirle que se vuelva a acercar a ti- justo en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento por sus palabras- y no quiero que te entrometas Himeko… ni mucho menos que la defiendas- solo con su última palabra entendí que Haruka no solo quería hablar con Chikane, sino que también le quería dar una advertencia

No Haruka… por favor, no hagas eso- le dije sin darme cuenta de mis palabras

QUE!- nuevamente se enfureció- deja de defenderla maldita sea!

No Haruka, yo no la defiendo. Es solo que no quiero que pelees- me aferre aún más a ella, ya que estaba intentando separarse de mi

Lo siento Himeko… pero son mis condiciones- su cuerpo estaba rígido ante mi abrazo- no me hagas pensar que te preocupas por ella

No Haruka no es eso…. Yo me preocupo por ti

Cómo?... acaso piensas que esa idiota me puede provocar algún daño a mí!- ahora Haruka se había enfadado más aun por lo que dije. Definitivamente cada vez que intento arreglar una situación me sale al revés

Como crees Haruka… ella no tiene oportunidad contigo- tome su cara entre mis manos- es solo que no quiero problemas nada mas

Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes!

Perdóname!

Me has herido profundamente Himeko…. Pero aun así no soy capaz de dejarte- en ese momento fue ella la que me amarro en un abrazo, lleno de desesperación

Te amo Haruka- le dije feliz por sentirla aun junto a mi

Yo también Himeko

Sin darme cuenta me llevo contra la pared y me planto un beso que me dejo sin aliento. Yo quede paralizada solo por unos momentos pero después comencé a jugar con nuestras bocas. Notaba como los besos de Haruka sabían diferentes, me los daba con pación, locura, deseo, desesperación, como si sintiera que estos eran nuestros últimos besos.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me deje llevar por su lengua dulce y so olor emborrachante. Pero pronto comprendí que Haruka pretendía algo más que simples besos. Como aún estaba pegada contra la pared, Haruka encorvo un poco su cuerpo y fue directamente hacia mi pierna, la cual permanecía completamente descubierta por lo corto de mi falda escolar. La levanto sutilmente doblando mi rodilla y permitiendo que una de sus piernas se metieran entre las mías. De inmediato un calor extraño comenzó a bajar por mi barriga justo hasta mi intimidad. Haruka esta vez cambio mi boca por mi oreja, y cuando me besaba me hacía sentir entre cosquillas y una sensación de exquisitez. No sabía dónde íbamos a parar si seguíamos así, pero lo que si sabía es que yo, ya no quería parar. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran tan nuevas y placenteras que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos seguir descubriéndolas. No tarde en besar el cuello de mi novia para hacerle saber que ya había llegado el momento que ella tanto ha estado esperando.

Sentí como su mano comenzó a subir desde mi pierna hasta mi cintura, la cual acaricio tiernamente por encima de mi blusa, luego subió hasta uno de mis pechos y muy delicadamente lo apretó, haciéndome enloquecer, solo quería más y más de mi novia, me sentía avergonzada por la situación pero las sensaciones se apoderaban de mí por completo. Para sorprenderme aún más Haruka poso sus labios sobre el pezón de uno de mis pechos, los cuales aún permanecían cubiertos por mi ropa interior y mi blusa, aunque eso no impidió que me sintiera más y más cálida. Cerré los ojos y tome su cabeza, mientras ella parecía estar muy feliz con mi blusa entre sus labios. Con su otra mano comenzó a toca mi pierna de apoyo hasta que la doblo del mismo modo como lo hizo con la otra, pero esta vez mis piernas quedaron completamente separadas y en medio solo la pelvis de mi novia se dejaba sentir entre mi parte intima que extrañamente me palpitaba y se humedecía por la presión del cuerpo de Haruka.

Te amo Himeko- me dijo completamente enrojecida por el calor

Te amo Haruka- le dije fuera de mis cabales. Solo quería que continuara

Me tomo en sus brazos en la misma posición que habíamos quedado y comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación mientras yo me amarraba a su cuello. Cuando estábamos cruzando el lumbral de la puerta….

RING.. RING.. RING

No puede ser- dijo Haruka al escuchar el timbre de mi departamento

No espero a nadie- le dije mientras ella me dejaba en el suelo y yo intentaba calmar mi respiración

Ve a ver Himeko… quizás sea Mako

Si es ella, le diré que se vaya enseguida, espérame en la habitación- la bese apasionadamente antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta

Te amo Himeko- me dijo antes de salir

También yo- me gire para decírselo

RING.. RING…RING- volvió a sonar el timbre de mi departamento. Antes de abrir la puerta, me mire en un pequeño espejo que tengo en el comedor, note que mis mejillas estaban coloradas y mi respiración seguía agitada, arregle mi cabello lo necesario y seguí caminando

OK, ya voy!- dije gritando para que no volvieran a tocar el timbre y abrí la puerta

Hola- el suelo se derrumbó a mis pies, mi corazón comenzó a trabajar extraordinariamente. Y un frio me recorrió el cuerpo

Chi..ka..ne- dije completamente sorprendida de verla aquí

Te interrumpo?- me pregunto fríamente

Cómo?- le dije yo aun en shock

Que si estás muy ocupada?- se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba completamente defraudada

Chikane…- mire nerviosamente para atrás- que haces aquí?- le dije desesperadamente

Necesito hablar contigo- me dijo muy decidida

Bien ahora no puedo- le dije rápidamente- si me disculpas- iba cerrando la puerta cuando ella puso la punta de su zapato para impedírmelo

Espera Himeko!- me dijo alzando un poco la voz

Shhhhhhh- le dije abriendo la puerta y poniendo mi dedo índice verticalmente en mis labios

Estas con tu novia cierto?- pregunto intentando encontrarla con la mirada

Si Chikane y por eso quiero que te vayas…. No es un buen momento- estaba totalmente nerviosa

Pero que tiene de malo? Yo no vengo a decirle nada a ella. Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hoy

Chikane por favor- le suplique- vuelve en otro momento… no, no, no me hagas caso. No vuelvas por mi departamento… jamás- fui muy fría para decirle esto ultimo

Ya veo Himeko- me dijo ella tristemente- eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Buenas tardes- cuando Chikane se estaba volteando para marcharse no pude aguantar las ganas de tomar su brazo y hablarle

Que estás pensando Chikane?- le dije desesperadamente, no quería que se fuera pensando que no me importaba

Solo quería saber si tu reacción de hoy fue porque de verdad te molesta mi presencia o por que solo te falto valor- me dijo un tanto herida

Chikane- cuando me di cuenta nuevamente estaba perdida en esos ojos azules, esos ojos que me volvían de cabeza todo mi mundo

Será mejor que me vaya- dijo bajando su mirada… pero sentí como se quedó pegada mirando mi blusa, justo en dirección a mis pechos… y eso me hizo temblar, ella me estaba mirando sin descaro y yo no era capaz de decirle nada, es más me gustaba la idea de que lo hiciera…

Chikane- susurre su nombre mientras la miraba completamente enrojecida

Definitivamente llegue en un muy mal momento- me dijo ella descolocándome completamente y fue entonces que ella volvió a mirarme a los ojos y yo baje la mirada para comprobar que era lo que tanto miraba. Efectivamente miraba mis pechos, pero lo que ella estaba viendo era el rastro de saliva que había encima de uno de ellos, como, la blusa estaba completamente humedecida por los besos de Haruka y mi pezón absolutamente endurecido. Lo único que sentí en esos momentos fue una culpa… una mucho mayor a la que había sentido con Haruka… me sentí traicionera aunque Chikane no era nada mío

Hola, hola, hola- la voz de Haruka sonó a mis espaldas y de inmediato me cruzo sus brazos por mis hombros y apoyo su mentón a mi costado derecho con su boca justo detrás de mi oreja- pero que visita tan inesperada- dijo sarcásticamente, mientras comprobé que los ojos de Chikane estaban completamente sorprendidos y no tardaron el enrojecerse

Mejor me voy- dijo con la voz algo quebrada

Espera Himemiya- dijo mi novia y yo no era capaz ni siquiera de moverme. Chikane no le respondió, pero se quedó parada esperando que Haruka continuara- No quiero verte cerca de Himeko… ella ya me lo conto todo

Cómo?- dijo sorprendida Chikane, con algo de ilusión pero con algo de confusión al mismo tiempo

Si Himemiya mi novia me dijo que estuvieron a punto de besarse y que fue Seleni quien interrumpió esa escena

Himeko de verdad?- me miro confundida y luego volvió a mirar a Haruka

Chikane por favor vete- le dije llena de pesar

Espera un segundo- dijo Chikane sorprendiéndome- Himeko si le reconociste eso…. – notaba como Chikane no comprendía nada, era como si algo no le estuviese calzando en todo esto

Ya vete Himemiya!- le dijo algo enfurecida Haruka

No me iré a ningún lado… no sin Himeko

QUE?- grite de la impresión que me provocaron sus palabras pero enseguida me emocione olvidando por completo a Haruka

Himeko sé que suena raro- comenzó a hablarme desesperadamente- pero tú eres…. No sé cómo explicarlo… desde que te vi que no te saco de mi cabeza y yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo- No podía creer que Chikane estuviese hay parada frente a mí y Haruka diciéndome todo eso. Comencé a sentir una profunda alegría por saber que ella también me pensaba pero todo fue interrumpido por Haruka

Aprenderás a no faltarme el respeto idiota- ella me soltó de su abrazo y golpeo directamente a Chikane en el rostro haciendo que esta callera de inmediato al suelo. Yo lleve mis manos a mi boca totalmente sorprendida, por dos razones. Una porque Chikane me dejo nuevamente sin aliento y la segunda porque Haruka acababa de golpearla y ella estaba completamente desnuda frente a mi

HARUKA!- le alegue confundida

No me vuelvas a tocar- Chikane se paró rápidamente para comenzar a pelear pero Haruka golpeo fuertemente su estómago y la dejo sin aliento de rodillas al suelo

Ya basta!- tome a Haruka por un brazo y la empuje nuevamente al departamento

Vete de aquí Himemiya… antes que esto termine en tragedia para ti- Haruka estaba completamente enfurecida

Hi… Himeko- me hablo con dificultad- te estaba obligando cierto?- Chikane me formulo esa pregunta y de inmediato comprendí que ella creía que Haruka estaba intentando violarme

Que?- Haruka nuevamente hablo- no seas estúpida maldita aparecida… Qué derecho tienes de venir al departamento de mi novia y hacer todo este escándalo y mucho menos a pensar que yo la estaba obligando!

Chikane vete de una vez- le dije desesperada- Haruka es mi novia, como se te ocurre tan si quiera pensar en eso!- le alegue ofendida por lo que pensó de Haruka, ella nunca me haría algo así

Himeko….- me miro aturdida

Vete Himemiya, última vez que te lo repito- le dijo Haruka

La amas?- me pregunto de la nada Chikane y mi corazón me comenzó a doler

Pero quien te crees maldita!- Haruka estaba decidida a matar a Chikane y eso no lo permitiría

SIIII!- grite desesperada- la amo, es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y no la dejare, ni por ti ni por nadie! Ahora vete de una buena vez Chikane!- no me di cuenta pero le grite todas las palabras con lágrimas en los ojos

Ella solo me miro y se marchó sin decir nada más mientras yo me quede con un vacío en mi interior. Mis piernas me pedían salir tras ella pero mi cabeza me decía que hice lo correcto, que mi lugar es al lado de Haruka, que no por una extraña cambiare mi vida….

Pero puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que me pasa con esa extraña, porque me vuelve tan loca su sola presencia….

Himeko!- me llamo enfurecida Haruka haciendo que volviera de mis pensamientos

Que es lo que hiciste!- le alegue de la nada- ¿por qué la golpeaste? y además ¿qué haces desnuda?- definitivamente yo estaba muy pasional en esos momentos

Te advertí que no la defendieras- me dijo ella omitiendo mi segunda pregunta

Te pedí que no pelearas!- le reclame de vuelta

No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada- camino hacia mi habitación y yo la espere afuera. Luego de un momento salió completamente vestida

Haruka será mejor que te vayas- le dije algo irritada y mostrándole la salida con la mano

No pensaba quedarme un segundo más- paso por mi lado en busca de sus llaves y su casco- No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo Himeko. Permites que una desconocida nos arruine nuestros momentos- esta vez Haruka me hablo dolida y comprendí que intentaba no llorar

Haruka no se trata de eso- le dije arrepentida al verla así

Lo Himeko pero esto que acaba de pasar me supero…

Que quieres decir?- le pregunte aterrada

Te amo pero no aguantare que me veas la cara de estúpida porque no lo soy. Camino hacia la puerta de salida

Espera!- le grite- no te vayas- le dije en sollozos

No sé qué es lo que tiene Himemiya- me hablo sin voltearse- pero será mejor que aclares tus sentimientos- abrió la puerta para marcharse

No Haruka! No tengo nada que aclarar, no me dejes- corrí para alcanzarla

Himeko déjalo ya…. Tengo todo muy claro con lo que acabo de presenciar…

Haruka- la mire suplicante

Dime… pero mirándome a los ojos que no sientes nada por ella!- me exigió- y me quedare

Yo quede aturdida, dentro de mí se formó un mar de confusiones, por un lado estaba desesperada por la idea de que Haruka estaba terminando conmigo, pero por otro lado estaba la imagen de Chikane y sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza. La forma en como me hablo, como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida… como si yo le perteneciera…. No fui capaz de contestar nada, solo me quede callada

Ya ves Himeko… tu silencio dice más que cualquier palabra…- La mirada de Haruka estaba llena de pena y desilusión- adiós- me dijo y beso mi frente.

Lo próximo que vi fue como cerraba la puerta tras ella y comprendí en ese segundo que mi vida había cambiado bruscamente. Haruka la niña de mis sueños acababa de dejarme y solo por mi culpa, comencé a llorar sin saber qué hacer, quería devolver el tiempo pero era imposible. Y por otro lado Chikane también se había ido hace unos momentos igual de desilusionada que Haruka. Ya no era capaz de distinguir por quien estaba sufriendo…. Quizás las quería a las dos

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HARUKA

Apenas llegue a mi motocicleta no dude un segundo en arrancar a toda velocidad, no tenia un rumbo fijo en mi cabeza, pero solo quería correr, lo mas rápido que fuera como para que las imágenes que rondaban mi cabeza no fueran capaz de alcanzarme.

Veia a Himeko mirándome sin palabras, no fue capaz de negarme que Heimemiya le gustaba, y eso me lastimaba el corazón. También recordaba como Himemiya reclamaba por Himeko, con tanta pasión que me hizo quedar helada, descolocada y furiosa. Como era posible que esto estuviese pasando, si tan solo se conocen hace un par de días… No, por más que intentaba darle crédito al asunto no lo lograba. Será que el amor a primera vista si existe?... Himeko, mi Himeko, cambio completamente desde que ella apareció, ni siquiera me mira como antes. Se perfectamente que siente algo por esa aparecida y me aterra perderla, pero qué más puedo hacer?, ni ella demuestra mucho compromiso conmigo, ni yo tengo las fuerzas para aguantar esta situación.

Nadie nunca me había hecho algo así… Siempre fui la primera en todo y para todas, cualquier chica que estuvo conmigo solo tenía ojos para mí, nunca me preocupe demasiado por la idea de perderles, siempre eran ellas las que debían mantener la llama encendida y por eso hacían cualquier cosa que les pidiera.

Pero Himeko… Himeko es diferente a cualquier mujer que he conocido. Desde el primer día en que la vi me deslumbro su presencia, tan cálida, tan gentil, tan angelical y hermosa. Supe de inmediato que quería a alguien como ella en mi vida y por primera vez entregue mi corazón… aunque todo partió como un juego…

_Flashback_

_Pero que niña tan agradable… dije para mis adentros mientras caminaba hacia un parque cerca de mi hogar para juntarme con Hemira, mi mejor amiga. Hace solo unas semanas conocí a una nueva chica que llego a la escuela y además de ser hermosa es muy tierna y pareciera que derrama bondad por sus ojos. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, es como si alguna extraña energía me atrayera hacia ella, quiero por sobre todas las cosas en estos momentos probar el sabor de sus labios. Pero lo que mas me mata de esta chica es su indiferencia…. No demuestra un onteres por mi, no como suele pasar, aunque la miro de la manera mas intimidante que pueda, ella parece estar muy tranquila cuando hablamos y eso me descoloca. Quiero saberla mía._

_Ey Haruka!-Hemira me llamo desde una banca, llevaba en su mano un portafolio_

_Como estas?- le pregunte acercándome a ella para tomar asiento a su lado_

_Bien y tu?- dijo ella algo extraña. Como un poco intrigada_

_Bien… por que el tono de tu voz?_

_Que tono?- se hizo la desentendida_

_Ya no importa- dije sin mas entusiasmo- para que me sitaste aquí?- le pregunte_

_Bueno querida amiga… lo que pasa es que tengo una noticia que darte- toco mi hombro algo burlesca_

_Que noticia?- le dije muy extrañada_

_Se trata de la chica nueva… esa que te gusta- enseguida entendí que hablaba de __Kurusugawa _ _Himeko- y se que te va a interesar- formo una mueca de risa al terminar de confesar el motivo de esta junta_

_Ah si?... pues habla- me interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella_

_Te acuerdas de Ikuko?- me pregunto entusiasmada_

_Tu ex novia?- le pregunte medio respondiendo_

_Si, esa misma- me dijo alegre_

_Si, claro que me acuerdo… que pasa con ella?- le pregunte intrigada, no encontraba la relación con Kurusugawa_

_Bueno como tu sabes… yo suelo tener buena relación con todas mis ex y ella no es la excepción- la interrumpí por las ansias de saber_

_Deja ya de parafrasear y ve al grano_

_Veo que estas ansiosa Haruka- comenzó a burlarse de mi_

_Por favor Hemira…- le dije un poco molesta_

_Bueno, bueno. Pues resulta que anoche me junte con ella y… entre tantas cosas que hablamos me pregunto por ti_

_Y?- le dije sin entender cual era la importancia_

_Y bueno yo le conté que había una chica que te traía de cabeza pero que no te da bolas- toco mi hombro como dándome un pésame_

_Como te atreves a decirle eso!- me sentí completamente avergonzada. Era mi reputación la que podía salir lastimada por la bocona de mi amiga_

_Tranquila Haruka, ella no dira nada si eso te preocupa- cruzo sus brazos haciéndose la ofendida_

_Bueno y que tiene que ver esto con- me interrumpió_

_Mucho. Resulta que ella solo por curiosidad me pregunto el nombre de esta chica que no sede ante tus encantos y yo se lo dije_

_La conoce?- le pregunte_

_No directamente.- me dijo_

_Como es eso?_

_Veamos. Mi ex tiene un amigo de la infancia y resulta que ese amigo conoce a la niña que no te da bolas- le encantaba refregármelo en la cara_

_Y como sabes que hablaban de la misma persona?_

_Porque obviamente me pidió que se la describiera físicamente- me dijo_

_Y que le dijiste?_

_Pues que esta como quiere no?- me codeo en mi brazo de manera complice_

_No seas estupida- le dije enojada_

_Entonces que le iba a decir…- me dijo ella con tono de obviedad- que no es tan alta, es rubia de ojos amatistas, piel blanca y un aura angelical y enseguida me dijo que hablábamos de la misma persona_

_Y que pasa con su amigo?- esto de verdad me estaba interesando_

_El amigo el cual se llama- se llevo la mano a su mentón intentando recordar su nombre-mmmm déjame recordar- ahora con su dedo índice golpeaba intermitentemente sus labios- creo que algo asi como Oginami, Oganima, Nagamogi u Ogami… no lo recuerdo bien pero su nombre es Souma… lalala_

_Ya Hemira que importa su nombre- le dije impaciente por esos detalles_

_Si tienes razón. La cosa es que el esta perdidamente enamorado de tu chica o perdón de la chica, porque no es tuya- se vurlo nuevamente de mi_

_No por ahora- le susurre desafiante_

_Eso lo veremos- me dijo_

_Y ella? Ella también lo quiere?- le pregunte rápidamente_

_Mi ex me dijo que si pero no_

_Explícate por favor- le pedi a mi amiga_

_Creo que lo quiere como a un hermano, pero a veces pareciera que le gusta de verdad_

_Pero como tu ex puede saber esas cosas!- le dije recordándole que ellas no se conocían_

_Bueno porque este chico es el amigo de mi ex y se lo cuenta todo- levanto sus hombros para decirme eso_

_No crees que ella tiene una percepción muy subjetiva de la realidad_

_Puede ser… pero la cosa es que este chico se le piensa declarar el fin de semana y le pedirá que sea su novia… _

_Ya veo- le dije suspirando_

_Asi que al fin un chico se quedara con la chica que te gusta… lo siento mucho- me dijo_

_Si como no. Ella será mia Hemira… te lo aseguro- le dije tomándome esto como el mayor desafío_

_Entonces debes apresurarte o si no perderas_

_Yo nunca pierdo- le recordé_

_Entonces me gustaría apostar contigo- me propuso sabiendo que esto era un desafío nuevo para mi_

_Estas dudando de mi capacidad- le pregunte con una sonrisa _

_En realidad noto que esta chica es diferente a las demás y que no te resultara tan fácil_

_Que quieres apostar?- le dije llena de seguridad_

_No mucho… solo un viaje… que te parece?_

_Un viaje- levanté una ceja por lo extraño que me parecio_

_Si un viaje. Si yo gano me pagaras un viaje para dos personas a mmmm Brasil, pero con todos los gastos incluidos y bueno si tu ganas lo mismo_

_Esta bien!- le dije, el dinero no era problema para mi, ni para ella y me pareció un excelente lugar para llevar a Kurusugawa cuando sea mía_

_Tienes tres días para lograrlo- en su cara se formo una amplia sonrisa_

_Como que tres días?- le reclame por el poco tiempo. Si apenas y esa chica me miraba y pretendía que la conquistara en tres días_

_Eso es lo entretenido… que te la ganes antes que ese chico se le declare_

_Como quieras!- estaba tan segura de mis encantos que acepte de todas formas- comienza a recerbar un cuerto de hotel a mi nombre- me pare para regresar a mi casa- y por favor… que sea en Rio de Janeiro_

_Haruka!- me llamo antes de que me fuera_

_Dime?_

_Cuando lo logres, si es que lo logras- ella también se levanto de su asiento- que pasara con Rei… la dejaras por ella?- me pregunto recordándome a mi novia_

_No que va, solo la quiero por capricho… no seas tonta- le dije por lo estúpido de su pregunta_

_Eres tan despreciable a veces_

_Por eso somos amigas- le recordé su pasado_

_Ahora cambie, estoy enamorada- me dijo ella llena de orgullo_

_Acabas de empezar con Seleni y ya piensas que has cambiado- me rei de su comentario_

_Por ella, cualquiera cambia…._

_Fin del __Flashback_

_Ahora me encuentro completamente enamorada de Himeko…. aunque debo de reconocer que he sido una cobarde, que no he podido dejar todo atrás… llevo conmigo un secreto que solo Hemira sabe y espero nunca salga a la luz… _

_Llame por teléfono a Hemira, necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza y ella no dudo en llegar hasta un mirador en donde me encontraba. Le conté todo lo que acababa de pasar… y que ahora era una mujer soltera. _

_Esa maldita engreída de Himemiya! Porque no la mataste a golpes- me dijo enfurecida_

_Himeko no me lo permitió- le dije con rabia_

_Pero Haruka le acabas de dejar el camino libre a la aparecida!_

_No entiendo- le confesé_

_Dejaste en libertad a Himeko… no lo encuentras peligroso- enseguida comprendí todo_

_No pensé en eso- me apoye en una baranda que había en el lugar el cual nos regalaba una vista maravillosa de la ciudad anocheciendo_

_Lamento decirte esto Haruka… pero asi como pecas pagas- note que en su voz había mucha sinceridad_

_Las cosas son diferentes!_

_Por que?- me dijo ella- porque eres tu la engañada_

_La estas defendiendo?- le pregunte furiosa_

_Sabes perfectamente que Himeko no es de el tipo de mujeres que estamos acostumbradas a conocer…. Aparte le tengo mucho cariño._

_Yo no permito que nadie juegue conmigo!_

_Pero tu si que puedes jugar con ella?- su pregunta fue mas parecida a un reclamo_

_Tu mejor que nadie sabes perfectamente que la amo- le recordé_

_Si, pero aun así no has sido capaz de…_

_Cállate!- la interrumpí- no es el momento para que me reclames nada, no ves que estoy mal?_

_Perdón Haruka- me dijo ella abrazándome- al fin de todo la culpa la tiene esa imbécil de Himemiya_

_Como estas con Seleni?- le pregunte de pronto_

_Ella esta muy extraña conmigo- me dijo apenada- desde que le dije esa estupidez en la escuela_

_Sabes algo… no la dejes sola, será mejor que seas mas cariñosa con ella- le aconseje_

_Por que lo dices Haruka?_

_Por que quizás esa Himemiya pretenda quitarnos todo…._

_Continuara…_

que es lo que ara Himeko ahora que esta soltera?

esperara por Haruka o ira por Chikane?

y que es lo que Haruka le ocultara a Himeko?

_me he demorado en actualizar porque tengo que estudiar pero bueno aqui esta el cap y ya empiezo a pensar en el proximo. Espero les guste_


	5. Fin de semana

Capítulo 5 : Fin de semana

Mi celular acaba de sonar, despertándome abruptamente en plena madrugada. Me muevo entre las sabanas de mi enorme cama, intentando alcanzar el aparato que descansa en la mesa de noche. La habitación esta en absoluta oscuridad, solo una tenue luz se refleja desde la ventana. Nunca me ha gustado cerrar las cortinas por las noches, me relaja y fascina mirar el cielo nocturno antes de dormir y si mi suerte es favorable, la luna se pasea por mi ventana haciendo mágica esas noches.

Tomo mi celular con mi mano izquierda, estoy boca abajo en la cama, así que apoyo mi codo derecho para despegar tan solo unos centímetros mi cuerpo del suave colchón. Desbloqueo el aparato y este enseguida comienza a brillar haciendo que refriegue mis ojos por lo molesto de su luz artificial. Cuando ya pude acostumbrarme a aquella luz leí en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje, sin vacilaciones le di en la opción visualizar.

" _Mañana te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto, estoy deseosa de verte, no sabes cómo te eh extrañado… ah Seiya dice que has sido una ingrata pero que de todas maneras te extraña, es bueno de vez en cuando llamar a tu mejor amiga no crees?... Otra cosa… tenemos una gran noticia que darte, pero te lo diré en persona"… Te quiere Mina_

Me quede con una sonrisa en los labios luego de leer el mensaje, solo de imaginarme el fin de semana que se venía me hacía sentir mejor.

Esta semana ha sido una montaña rusa para mí, eh pasado del cielo al infierno en solo unos días.

Tuve que cambiarme de escuela justo el último año escolar porque a mi padre se le ocurrió que tenía que salir de mejor y más prestigiosa escuela de señoritas que hay en el país. Por más que le rogué porque no lo hiciera no hubo caso, él es un hombre muy terco, pocas veces se preocupa de lo que realmente quiero, pero lo entiendo en cierto modo. Todo lo hace porque me ama y piensa en lo mejor para mí.

Lo más difícil de cambiarme a Tokio es que me encuentro sola, mis padres siempre están de viajes y mis amigas se quedaron en mi ahora ex escuela y ellas eran un gran soporte para mí. Mina es una persona muy especial en mi vida, nos conocemos desde pequeñas ya que nuestros padres son socios de algunas empresas, se podría decir que los padres de Mina son dueños del norte de Japón y los míos son dueños del Sur de Japón, como para dimensionar la fortuna de las dos familias, aunque obviamente no somos los únicos magnates de este país. Debo reconocer que Mina siempre me ha gustado, es una chica encantadora, dulce y un poco descuidada con sus cosas pero eso le da un toque especial. También es muy bella, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello dorado. Aunque yo también le gusto nunca formalizamos nada, más bien con ella mantengo una relación de amigas con ventaja por darle un nombre.

Saiya por otro lado es mi mejor amiga y confidente, es una chica muy guapa y toda una casanovas pero respetuosa con las mujeres. Tiene el pelo negro azabache, corto en la parte superior pero lleva una cola donde mantiene su cabello casi hasta el trasero. Sus ojos también son azules, que contrastan maravillosamente con sus cejas y pestañas intensamente negras. Ella siempre está bromeando y muy pocas veces la he visto triste, bueno desde que se enamoró de una mujer que no le corresponde y no creo que lo haga nunca.

Estas dos personas son las que más extraño de mi antigua escuela, y sobre todo ahora que las necesito como nunca antes.

El primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela no pude asistir, ya que me estaba terminando de acomodar en mi nuevo departamento muy elegante por cierto, que fue un regalo de mi madre. Al segundo día mi vida cambio completamente.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la nueva escuela, estaba algo perdida pues como no la conocía no podía encontrar mi sala de clases. Sentía las miradas curiosas y emocionadas de las mujeres al verme caminar, algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Siempre que llego a un lugar me robo la mirada de todos los presentes, se perfectamente que mi apariencia llama mucho la atención y aunque he conocido a diferentes mujeres, entre ellas incluida Mina nunca me he enamorado, nunca hasta ese día.

De la nada sentí como alguien me barría por los pies, cayendo inevitablemente sobre un cuerpo cálido y amable. Cuando me levante, vi a la culpable de ese caos y quede alucinada. Era la mujer más hermosa que nunca antes vi, con los ojos más curiosos del mundo, de un color amatista electrizante. El corazón se desboco por mi pecho y yo quedé sorprendida de mis propias emociones, algo en mi interior me decía que esa chica era la persona que siempre he estado esperando y solo me basto tomar su mano para terminar completamente enamorada.

Tuve la percepción de que a ella… Himeko que nombre tan hermoso lleva, le paso lo mismo, algo en su mirada me decía que también había caído en un encanto romántico y agradecí internamente la decisión de mi padre al traerme a este lugar, donde sin pensarlo me enamore en tan solo una mirada.

Luego la vi discutir con una chica alta, rubia de pelo corto, muy poco femenina pero bella también en el estacionamiento y no dude en ayudarla. Para mi mala suerte esa chica resulto ser su novia y enseguida el corazón se me encogió por la tristeza pero las ganas de ayudarla y no cesaban en mi interior, un fuego que ardía en mis venas me incitaba a protegerla y de un momento a otro ya estaba en su departamento casi rozando sus labios mientras un calor envolvía mi cuerpo y mi boca sedienta de ella me reclamaba más velocidad… pero solo quedo en eso un roce de labios ya que fuimos interrumpidas por una de sus amigas… Mako quien me resulto ser muy agradable.

Al día siguiente espere el momento oportuno para aclarar las cosas con Himeko, había decidido decirle lo que ella causaba en mí, por mucho que suene apresurado e irracional no podía evitar las ganas de tenerla conmigo, deseaba con toda el alma que dejara a su novia. La vi entrar al baño y entendí que esa era mi oportunidad. La espere paciente a que saliera de su privacidad y apenas me vio se puso colorada. No pude hablar como me hubiese gustado ya que ella rompe mis esquemas, solo le pedí disculpas por lo pasado el día anterior y ella se hizo la desentendida lo que me desespero. Por eso sin racionalizar mis actos la acorrale entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Nuevamente sus labios me tentaban y sin pensarlo iba directamente a besarla…. Hasta que Seleni una chica muy hermosa y amiga de ella nos interrumpió. Luego todo fue una desafortunada confusión donde Himeko actuó cobardemente, pero la entiendo… quien soy yo para ella? Debe de proteger su relación antes que nada.

Pensé en ese momento que había superado cualquier límite que un Himemiya podría superar. Nunca pensé tener que luchar por el amor de alguien o más aún que alguien me "negara" en cierta medida… si mi padre me viera en esta situación seguramente quedaría muy desilusionado, así que me prometí ser más cautelosa… pero una cosa es la teoría porque en el mundo de la practica cuesta tanto… no aguante las ganas de volver a verla y sin pensarlo tome mi auto y me dirigí a su departamento, craso error…. Estaba junto a su novia lamentablemente para mí y mi corazón, en un momento muy íntimo. Solo me devolví a mi departamento golpeada por Haruka, mientras que la voz de Himeko contestando la respuesta a mi pregunta de que si ama a su novia rondando en mi cabeza… "SIIII la amo, es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y no la dejare, ni por ti ni por nadie! Ahora vete de una buena vez Chikane!

De eso han pasado dos días, es sábado en la madrugada, no asistí a clases ni jueves ni viernes. No quería ver como Himeko y Haruka continuaban juntas y sentirme aún más ridícula. A las seis de la mañana debo de estar en el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo nacional que me llevara hasta Mahoroba mi pequeño pueblo natal, del cual necesito unos días.

Antes de dejar el celular nuevamente en la mesa de noche vi la hora y comprobé que no faltaba poco para levantarme, eran las 3:30 am pero decidí seguir durmiendo.

Para mi desagrado el tiempo paso volando y la alama de mi celular me avisaba que era hora de partir. Me bañe, vestí, comí algo y en unos momentos ya estaba arriba del avión.

Bienvenida- me dijo una aeromoza completamente ruborizada- se le ofrece algo?

Eh…- la mire fijamente, mientras ella más se sonrojo- no gracias, estoy bien- mi voz sonó amable y serena

Entiendo, si quiere algo tan solo apreté el botón- me pico un ojo y se marcho

El viaje fue expedito y al cabo de dos horas ya estaba bajándome del avión. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro que cubría casi todo mi cuerpo, debajo de esta tenía un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, muy ajustado y unos pantalones grises conjugando con unas botas del mismo negro que mi abrigo. El día estaba soleado aunque la sensación térmica no superaba los 17º C.

Chikane por aquí!- enseguida reconocí la voz de Mina llamándome. Mire en la dirección del sonido y comprobé que se trataba de ella. Estaba agitando su mano desesperadamente de un lado hacia otro con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Junto a ella Seiya me sonreía sin dejar ver sus emociones como lo hacía Mina

Chicas…- dije sin que ellas pudieran escucharme por la distancia pero de inmediato me acerque.

Cuando estaba llegando a su lado Mina corrió a mi encuentro y nos fundimos en un abrazo intenso. Rodee mis brazos en su pequeña cintura levantándola del suelo y llenándome de su aroma… ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto la eh extrañado.

Bien tortolitas…. Déjenme espacio- dijo Seiya entre risas.

Seiya… como estas?- le dije dejando nuevamente en el suelo a Mina y girándome hacia ella

Bien Chikane- note en sus ojos que me había extrañado- esperando que llegaras para divertirnos- su voz enseguida demostraba ilusión por la idea de pasar un fin de semana sensacional

Solo piensas en pasarlo bien- le dije entre un regaño bromeado

Tú crees?- se llevó la mano a su nuca y nos largamos a reír

Te eh extrañado mucho Chikane- dijo mina amarrándose a mi brazo

Yo también- le confesé, besando su cabellera

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento donde Seiya tenía su modesto Chevrolet camaro de un rojo impecable esperando por nosotras. Enseguida nos dirigimos hasta mi mansión las sirvientas nos sirvieron la comida y luego de ello nos fuimos a pasear por mis jardines, hasta que nos decidimos recostarnos las tren en el pasto. Yo quede en medio, Mina a mi derecha y Seiya al lado que falta.

Vamos a buscar figuras en las nubes?- pregunto desanimada Seiya al ver que no hablábamos nada

Nunca puedes apreciar un momento de silencio- le dije entre risas

Sabes que el silencio solo lo guardo para ocasiones especiales- sus palabras denotaron que era para los momentos románticos

Seiya te ha extrañado mucho- acuso Mina con un tono infantil

Ah sí?- dije queriendo saber más, ella no es de las amigas que demuestran cuanto te aman, al igual que yo

No exageres Mina!- dijo algo apenada

Chikane, mejor dime…. Hay chicas guapas en tu escuela?- su tono sonó algo más que curioso, mientras que Mina se incorporó un poco para ver mi cara

Si- dije completamente relajada llevando mis manos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza para acomodarme aún más en el pasto

Y ya cayo alguien?- Seiya no paraba su malicia

No- mis respuestas eran solo monosílabas

Que pasa Chikane?- dijo Mina de pronto- no te apenes porque estoy yo…. Ya te olvide- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciéndome un desprecio tan infantil como de costumbre

Mina tú de que te quejas!- Seiya dijo entre risas- si desde que Chikane se fue no paran de acosarte… y muy contenta que estas

Es cierto Mina?- le dije haciéndome la ofendida para seguir nuestro característico juego de chicas celosas

Si… ya sabes soy tan encantadora- me encantaba su infantilismo

Eso debo reconocerlo- le dije coquetamente

Ya bésense de una vez… seguramente están que cortan las guinchas por hacerlo- Seiya nos animaba como esa amiga insistente de querer ver acción

Seiya!- le alegue pero de improviso quede congelada. Mina se lanzó sobre mí y me envolvió en un muy tierno beso el cual respondí agradecida. Aunque nunca me enamore de ella siempre me han fascinado sus besos

Yo si lo necesitaba- me dijo Mina tan seria que me asusto- pero no te hagas ilusiones- lo remato con una broma y enseguida me relaje

El amor, el amor….- comento Seiya para molestarnos

Cuando vas a madurar?- le dije abrazada de Mina

No pidas cosas imposibles- contesto mi amiga con ventaja

Oigan!- alego Seiya y nos largamos a reír.

Como extrañaba a mis fieles compañeras, ni siquiera saben cuánto las necesito. Sobre todo a Seiya quien es mi confidente y de seguro me daría buenos consejos.

Bueno y que aremos esta noche?- dije motivada al vernos reunidas

Esa pregunta me gusto- dijo Seiya muy animada- yo estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña fiesta en tu pequeña casa- note la emoción en sus ojos

No pierdes el tiempo- le dijo Mina a Seiya entre risas

Es una buena idea- confesé- hagamos los preparativos, invitemos a mis antiguas compañeras.

Siiii- dijo Seiya levantando su mano en puño feliz por la idea.

Así nos pusimos a preparar todo, no demoro en correr la voz de que yo había vuelto y las solicitudes de poder asistir a mi fiesta hacían filas en nuestros celulares. Yo era la chica más popular de mi ex escuela y siempre que hacia una fiesta todas querían venir, aunque reconozco que no todas venían por mi… también venían por Seiya y por Mina.

No pude evitar en ese instante que Mako me había invitado a una fiesta en el departamento de Himeko que se realizaría hoy… nunca pensé en asistir, sabia de ante mano que este día volvería a mi pueblo natal, pero le dije que si solo para que me dejara en paz… suspire para mis adentros porque en el fondo deseaba con toda mi alma estar lo más cerca de Himeko, aun sabiendo que ella esta con Haruka….

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Chikane no apareció por la escuela en los días posteriores a aquella escena tan comprometedora que vivimos con Haruka. Yo intente discretamente conseguir su número de teléfono pero ninguna de mis compañeras lo tenía, no por falta de ganas sino porque Chikane no lo quiso dar, lo que en el fondo me alegro, eso significaba que a ella no le interesaba nadie. Pero por ese detalle no la pude ubicar. Quería desesperadamente contarle que Haruka y yo ya no estábamos juntas, y aunque me daba vergüenza llamarla para eso sabía que a ella le interesaría. Por masque espere verla aparecer frente a mis ojos lo único que obtuve fue desilusión… ya no tengo duda Chikane me gusta, Mako tenía razón, me gusta desde el primer momento en que la vi y no aguanto las ganas de verla.

Por otro lado Haruka no me habla, ya no nos sentamos juntas, ella se fue con su amiga Hemira la cual aún permanece peleada con Seleni. Esta última compartió puesto conmigo y logramos limar nuestras perezas. Aunque no dejaba de notarla molesta por haber terminado con Haruka, no entendía que era lo que tanto le molestaba.

Me sentía tan extraña con todo lo que estaba pasando, si tan solo hace unos días Haruka y yo éramos completamente felices y ahora todo es un caos. No puedo negar que me duele el corazón tenerla lejos y enojada… pero aunque suene muy burdo de mi parte no volvería con ella solo por el hecho de que inevitablemente quería besar los labios de Chikane sin engañar a Haruka. Ok, sé que suena horrible pero este capricho que se me metió en la cabeza por Chikane es algo muy potente, es como si mi cuerpo desesperadamente me pidiera beber de su boca y ahora sin pensar en nadie nada más que en mi quería hacerle caso a mi cuerpo.

Tengo todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche, sé que vendrán muchas alumnas de mi escuela, y Mako me confirmo la presencia de Haruka. Pensé sinceramente que no vendría pero no pude evitar sentirme alegre por eso.

Ring, ring- sonó mi celular que estaba encima de la mesa de comedor

Diga?- dije completamente relajada

Himeko ya vamos con Mónica para ayudarte con lo que podamos- mi amiga Mako me hablo por el otro lado

Perfecto, las espero- le dije llena de emoción

No tardaron en llegar y comenzamos a preparar todo. La música muy variada por supuesto, las luces que Mónica trajo de su casa y que coloco perfectamente en el techo de mi departamento, las porciones de cocaví por todos lados, las bebidas, los jugos y el alcohol… en un momento mi departamento ya estaba lleno… las únicas que faltaban eran Haruka con Hemira y Chikane… si es que llegara a venir, aunque mantenía mi ilusión.

Que vas hacer con Haruka?- me pregunto mi amiga Mako acercándose a mi oído para que pudiera oírla, porque la música estaba retumbando en cada pared de mi departamento

No lo sé- le dije de la misma forma que ella me pregunto. Tome un vaso de jugo para dar de beber a mis labios

Y Himemiya?- me pregunto, de inmediato sentí una electricidad en el estómago por escuchar su nombre

Mako… acompáñame- le dije llevándola al balcón. Una vez que llegamos me percate que la música ya no era impedimento para conversar

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto Mako como sabiendo la respuesta

Mako…- suspire- ya no puedo negarlo, me encapriche con Chikane- apenas recocí mi secreto me puse colorada

Solo capricho?- me pregunto sin demostrar sorpresa más bien incredulidad

Claro… sabes que amo a Haruka- le dije apenada por mi forma de ser

Es extraño verte así Himeko- se apoyó en la baranda- se perfectamente que tú no eres de esas mujeres que engaña… por eso pienso que Himemiya es más que un capricho

Pero Mako te dije que no es así- alegue un poco desesperada

Se supone que debo creerte?- enarco una ceja complaciente

Bueno quizás me gusta… pero nada más- le dije con el tono más bajo que pude

Perdona por lo que te voy a decir- dijo de pronto y de inmediato me asuste- pero creo que tú nunca has estado enamorada de Haruka

Mako!- alegue por su apreciación tan lejana a la realidad

Lo siento Himeko… pero he visto como miras a Himemiya y aunque en un principio me pareció estúpida la idea ahora la reafirmo… tú te enamoraste de esa mujer!- lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no supe que contestar. Solo la palabra enamorada me hacía caer en un extraño mareo difícil de sobrellevar

Amor- interrumpió Mónica inocentemente- has visto donde deje las llaves de la motocicleta?- le pregunto confundida por no encontrarlas

Dónde vas?- le reclamo preocupada mi amiga, mientras aun me revoloteaba el estomago

Es que falto Ron y voy a ir a comprar- le explico Mónica tan tranquila como siempre

Estas loca!- Mako levanto un poco la voz

Pero amor- dijo Mónica como niña

Tírame el aliento- le exigió enfurecida mi amiga, era extraño verla así. Pero Mónica de inmediato lo hizo- has bebido!- dijo acusante

Solo un poco de cerveza!- reconoció en un puchero amoroso Mónica

Como sea... no te subirás a esa moto con trago en el cuerpo… entiendes!- Mako la cuidaba como quien cuida lo más preciado de su vida y eso me conmovía el alma

Pero amor- intento objetar Mónica, pero solo una mirada de mi amiga basto para que esto quedara como ella quería

Yo voy- dije para ayudar a Mónica a salir de esa situación

Te paso las llaves?- Mónica lo dijo en broma

Que! Deja de hablar estupideces- Mako se volvió a molestar, creo que tampoco le agrado la idea de que me montara en una motocicleta a conducir

Es una broma amor… aparte ni siquiera las encuentro- le recordó dándole un abrazo

Mako yo voy en mi auto- le dije para tranquilizarla

No es necesario- de pronto la vos de Hemira se dejó escuchar a mis espaldas- Haruka y yo iremos por las provisiones- dijo

Donde esta Haruka?- le pregunte curiosa al no verla con Hemira

Bailando- dijo ella tranquilamente

Supongo que ustedes no han bebido aun?- Dijo Mako que al parecer tenía una fijación o una gran responsabilidad por la conducción en estado de ebriedad

Pues claro, como se te ocurre que montaremos las motos con alcohol en la sangre- dijo Hemira entre risas

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Mi mansión estaba completamente saturada de mujeres, todas ellas mis ex compañeras, algunas de curso y otras de escuela. También habían chicos pero muy escasos.

Me encontraba bebiendo un vaso de bebida, ya que no consumo alcohol como si lo hacen muchas de las presentes, y me puse a pensar en Himeko, no podía dejar de preguntarme que estará haciendo en estos momentos. Lamentablemente la peor de las opciones venía a mi cabeza, la veía en la cama junto a Haruka, solamente acostadas sin hacer nada pero tan solo eso me torturaba el alma.

Que pasa Chikane?- me pregunto Seiya quien apareció de la nada

Que pasa de qué?- le dije desentendida

Vamos a mí no me mientas- toco mi hombro con su mano- que es lo que te tiene tan ausente?- note la preocupación en sus palabras

Seiya debo contarte algo que me paso- le dije poniéndome completamente seria

Mmm- se tocó la barbilla como meditando- parece ser que es grave el asunto- exclamo sorprendida

Cambiemos la palabra grave por insólito- le dije ya pensando cómo empezar

Insólito?- quedo más intrigada aun

Si, insólito- baje mi mirada y suspire

Por qué suspiras?- me dijo preocupada

Porque intento llenar un vacío del alma- le dije acongojada

Haber Chikane no me asustes… que es lo que te pasa? Te puedo ayudar en algo? Sabes que cuentas conmigo de manera incondicional- definitivamente Seiya termino preocupándose mucho por mi

Si Seiya, lo se mejor que nadie

Entonces Chikane que es lo que pasa?

Creo que estoy…. Enamorada- confieso que me emocione al decirlo

Que!- Seiya grito de la impresión

No alces la voz- le pedí preocupada para no llamar más aun la atención de los presentes

Ah perdón Chikane- dijo algo complicada- de quién?-pregunto enseguida- de Mina?

Ah… no, no- dije moviendo mis manos en negativa- no es Mina, sabes que ella me gusta pero no pasa de eso, somos amigas

Y bueno de quien entonces?- estaba muy curiosa por mi noticia

De una chica de mi nueva escuela- las manos me comenzaron a sudar solo de recordarla

No-puedo-creerlo- dijo de una manera pausada y incrédula- me estas montando una broma- miro hacia el techo de mi mansión como buscando algo- donde tienes las cámaras Chikane?

Seiya estoy hablando enserio- le dije un poco apenada porque no se lo tomara con seriedad

Perdón Chikane, pero es que es muy difícil de creer… si solo llevas una semana en ese lugar!- me recordó y me sentí aún más estúpida al caer tan rápido en las redes del amor

Lo se Seiya…. Para mí también fue difícil aceptarlo, créeme

Y como paso?, quién es?- mi amiga no terminaba de caer en su asombro

Paso?...- me quede en silencio mirando hacia uno de mis grandes ventanales mientras en mi cabeza pasaba la imagen de cómo nos conocimos… yo cayendo sobre ella, el roce de nuestras mejillas, nuestra primera mirada y cuando le tome la mano….

Chikane!- me interrumpió Seiya de mis memorias- habla de una vez no me dejes con esta intriga- estaba realmente ansiosa de escuchar quizás más que yo de contarlo

Su nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko y es la mujer más bella que eh visto en toda la vida- dije llena de emoción y amor

Kurusugawa Himeko- repitió mi amiga como guardándolo en su memoria

Así le conté toda la historia con lujo de detalle, mientras ella ponía cara de asombro e ilusión. Me interrumpió un par de veces para decirme que Haruka y su amiga Hemira nos la iban a pagar, lo cual me alegraba mucho pero recordaba enseguida que yo estaba sola en ese lugar, así que esa idea de Seiya era solo un supuesto….

Así que es experta en artes marciales?- dijo completamente intrigada Seiya cuando le converse de la novia de Himeko

Si, y te aseguro que golpea bien- le dije recordando los fuertes combos que me dio

Pero Chikane- me reclamo- eres mi mejor aprendiz en artes marciales, como dejas que cualquiera te lastime- note que estaba furiosa al enterarse de que Haruka me había golpeado

Te digo que es realmente fuerte, rápida y buena en eso- me sentí algo presionada por su regaño

Definitivamente no puedo dejarte sola… - su tono sonó muy maternal

Se me defender- le dije

Si claro- dijo algo cantado- menos de la tal Haruka

Me gano una batalla pero no la guerra- le alegue

Y que harás con Kurusugawa?

No lo sé…. Me refregó en la cara que ama a Haruka…. No puedo obligarla a que me ame

Pero si puedes conquistarla- se llenó de emoción al decirlo

Yo no sé cómo conquistar a una mujer…. Nunca eh tenido que hacerlo- le recordé algo desesperada

Pero yo si- dijo apuntándose con su pulgar en el pecho- y te ayudare

Si? Recuerda que no estarás haya junto a mí- en mis palabras de ver la pena que eso me causaba

Vamos Chikane no seas pesimista- intento subir mi ánimo- te ayudare de todas formas

Hablando de tus dotes de galán- dije media intrigada recordando a su amada a quien ha intentado conquistar- como vas con tu bom bom?

Pésimo- dijo enseguida- Al fin Serena se casara con Darién cuando termine la escuela- vi la tristeza de sus palabras

Seiya siempre te dije que ella solo te quería como una amiga- mis palabras fueron sutiles para un momento así

Lo se Chikane, pero dile eso a alguien enamorado…. Es como que tú te enteraras que Kurusugawa se casara con la Haruka esa… estoy segura que igual la seguirías amando

Cuanto lo siento Seiya- le dije sinceramente notando como sus ojos se empañaban sutilmente

Pero no importa- cambio drásticamente la expresión de su rostro- saldré de esta y seré feliz de todos modos- termino sus palabras con una gran sonrisa

Me gustaría tener tu valentía- le confesé algo envidiosa

No podrás porque yo soy incomparable- se mofo de su belleza y actitud, yo solo solté una risa amigable

Hola chicas, interrumpo?- Mina apareció a nuestras espaldas tan alegre como siempre

No- dijimos nerviosamente al unísono, de inmediato ella nos miró extrañada

Me esconden algo?- gesticulo con su cara una expresión de curiosidad

No como piensas- dije aun nerviosa

Bueno si no quieren contarme, no lo hagan. Vine por dos razones, la primera es porque hay alguien esperando por Seiya en el salón principal- dijo Mina con un gesto coqueto

A mí?- pregunto extrañada

Si es una chica que quiere bailar contigo y conociéndote como te conozco seguro que te gustara bailar con ella- Mina movía su dedo índice para acentuar su seguridad

Si tu lo dices- dijo una resignada Seiya

Y la segunda es porque quiero estar junto a Chikane- me inmediato se apegó a mi lado y me hablo al oído- bailemos?- me dijo con complicidad a lo cual asentí con la cabeza

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO

Haruka ha estado bailando toda la noche con una chica ofrecida, no paran de acercarse peligrosamente con sus bocas sin siquiera importarles que yo estoy frente a ellas. En estos momentos estoy ardiendo de los celos, pero no quiero interrumpir a mi ex, dejare que haga lo que quiera debo de mantenerme digna. Aparte está completamente borracha al igual que su amiga Hemira quien ya está amarrada a la boca de Seleni la cual la termino por perdonar. Mako y Mónica se perdieron en una de las tres habitaciones que tiene mi departamento y dudo mucho que salgan luego de ahí.

Bailamos Kurusugawa?- me pregunto una chica que siempre me manda cartas y se hace la seductora cada vez que me ve sola o lejos de Haruka

Claro- le conteste solo para que Haruka se diera cuenta, pero esta estaba tan entretenida con esa golfa que ni siquiera me miraba

Pasa algo Kurusugawa?- me dijo mi compañera de baile a la cual no le sabia el nombre

Si- le respondí- espera un segundo- le dije

Sin pensarlo camine directamente hasta donde se encontraba Haruka quien estaba a punto de besar a esa chica la cual casi saltaba de la emoción. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me interpuse entre ellas dedicándole una fría mirada a la mujer resbalosa quien enseguida se apartó.

Que te pasa?- me dijo Haruka borracha y tambaleándose- no ves que me estoy divirtiendo?

Mira cómo estás?- le alegue muy enojada- completamente borracha!

Y qué?- me dijo desafiante

La ibas a besar!- dije entre dientes

Siiii- me dijo en risas

Ven conmigo!- la tome por el brazo y la lleve a mi cuarto- Acuéstate y duerme parra que se te pase la borrachera- le ordene

Te recuerdo que no somos nada- me dijo con un hipo entre medio

Lo sé- le dije enojada

Ok, voy entonces a seguir bailando- camino dificultosamente a la puerta de salida de mi habitación pero yo la tome por el brazo

Quiero que te quedes conmigo- le dije desesperada por los celos que me causaron el verla con otra mujer

De verdad?- me pregunto ilusionada

Si- susurre

Quieres volver?- me pregunto y yo solo la bese en los labios entendiendo que con eso había terminado mi tiempo de soltera.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Al fin había amanecido, todo era un caos en mi mansión, botellas vacías por todos lados, colillas de cigarros, vasos plásticos… de verdad que era asqueroso.

En mi cuarto termine durmiendo con Mina y Seiya las tres en mi cama como buenas amigas que somos y así perdimos casi todo el domingo intentando recuperar las energías perdidas en la noche.

Cuando ya estaba empacando mis maletas para volver a Tokio Mina me pidió esperarla un momento en mi habitación mientras salía con Seiya de ella.

Yo no pensé nada y solo seguí empacando, cuando de pronto vuelven a entrar a mi habitación cada una con maletas en mano.

Que pasa?- pregunte extrañada- que hacen ustedes con esas maletas?

Díselo tu- dijo Seiya mirando a una sonriente Mina

Nos vamos contigo- su tono estaba lleno de alegría y yo quede petrificada de la impresión

COMO!- exclame sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos decían

Como lo oyes Chikane- dijo Seiya- nuestros padres arreglaron todo, ya estamos matriculadas en la escuela de señoritas a la cual asistes y desde mañana volveremos a hacer compañeras- sentí como una alegría invadía mi corazón haciendo que mis piernas quisieran saltar sin parar

Es una broma?- dije aun incrédula

No Chikane…. Esta era la buena noticia que te tenia- me dijo Mina con un cariño acongojador- de inmediato recordé el mensaje que me mando el sábado de madrugada

No puedo créelo- dije aguantando las ganas de llorar por la emoción

Ya sabes Chikane- dijo ahora Seiya- las tres prometimos graduarnos juntas y así lo haremos

Pero como me lo ocultaron?- entre que pregunte feliz y alegue

Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar bien todo esto, por ahora hay que apresurarnos para alcanzar el vuelo… y llegar a nuestro departamento- Seiya no dejaba de sonreír mientras hablaba

Nuestro departamento?- dije sin entender

Si Chikane- se acercó Mina tiernamente a mi lado- seremos tus nuevas inquilinas…..

Continuara…..

_espero que este cap les haya gustado al igual que la inclusión de los nuevos personajes que jugaran un papel muy especial en esta trama :D..._

_si no les gusto los nuevos personajes me dicen y los mato en el próximo cap... (broma jajajjaja)_


	6. Ganas de ti !

Capítulo 6: Ganas de ti!

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre Haruka y yo. Ella ni siquiera mencionaba a Chikane mientras yo intentaba disolver rápidamente cualquier pensamiento de ella.

Todas las chicas se quedaron el día domingo en mi departamento, cuando hablo de todas las chicas solo me refiero a mis amigas; Mónica, Mako, Hemira, Seleni y por supuesto Haruka. Ya habíamos limpiado el departamento y Mako nos había preparado la cena. Ahora todas estábamos en el living decidiendo que película veríamos.

Oye Himeko no tienes algo más interesante?- pregunto Hemira mirando defraudada mis películas

Que tienen de malo?- le dije algo ofendida pero con tono amistoso

Bueno es que… solo son películas de infantiles y de romance

Pues yo no le veo nada de malo- dijo Mako acercándose a Hemira para ayudar en la elección de una película

Veamos cualquiera- alego un poco impaciente Seleni

Yo me encontraba sentada junto a Haruka en un largo sillón, ella me abrazaba tiernamente mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, a mi lado estaba el hueco que dejo Mako para ir en ayuda de la elección de la película y en seguida estaba Mónica esperando por ella. En otro sillón estaba Seleni esperando por Hemira quien aún estaba muy desilusionada por la cartelera.

Esta!- dijo eufórica de pronto Hemira, tomando una película en sus manos

Cuál es?- le pregunto Haruka un poco extrañada por la motivación de Hemira

Mira!- le dijo mostrándosela entre sus manos y me di cuenta que era una película infantil

RIO?- dijo extrañada mi novia

Si, RIO- Hemira volvió a mirar la película- creo que esta película me traerá un par de recuerdos a la cabeza

Ah que te refieres?- le pregunto un poco enojada Seleni

No amor no pienses mal- explico de inmediato Hemira- es solo un chiste interno que tengo con Haruka- me di cuenta que la miro con algo de complicidad

Ahhh ya recuerdo- dijo mi novia largándose a reír y provocando un ligero enojo en mí, pero no quise seguir dándole importancia

Bueno entonces veamos esa- dije disimulando mi enojo

Está bien- Mako tomo la película para colocarla mientras que Hemira apagaba las luces y se iba a sentar junto a Seleni.

No había tenido tiempo de ver esa película, me la trajo mi padre hace unas semanas porque sabe que me gustan las películas de monitos aunque eso suene infantil. Pero mientras más avanzaba no me desilusionaba, es más intentaba con todas mis fuerzas parar mis carcajadas, me parecía tan tierno el personaje principal; un guacamayo azul en peligro de extinción, algo torpe que debía prevalecer su especie con una hembra mucho más salvaje que él. Por momentos todas nos largábamos a reír por las aventuras del pequeño protagonista, de verdad que yo estaba muy emocionada viendo la peli.

Ey Himeko- me susurro Mako sacándome un poco de mi concentración

Dime- le dije mirándola

Acércate- mantuvo la voz bajita mientras se despegaba un poco del abrazo de Mónica y yo hacía lo mismo con Haruka

Ese guacamayo me recuerda a alguien- me susurro en el oído con algo de gracia

Ah quién?- le dije completamente perdida

Quien tiene el cabello azul?- me dijo con picardía y enseguida se me vino a la cabeza el rostro de alguien

Chikane?- dije algo confundida

Siii- me dijo llena de emoción. Yo mire la pantalla observando con detención al guacamayo mientras mis mejillas se comenzaron a poner coloradas aguantando la respiración…. Después de unos segundo no aguante más y me largue a reír con todas mis fuerzas, apretando mi barriga mientras Mako no paraba de reír al igual que yo

Silencio!- alego Seleni quien estaba completamente absorbida por la trama

Es verdad!- le dije intentando controlar mi risa a Mako

Que es verdad?- pregunto Haruka

Ah nada solo un chiste interno entre mi amiga y yo- le respondió Mako mientras yo miraba al pequeño guacamayo sin poder evitar imaginarme a Chikane. Que gracioso seria verla actuar como el….

Al fin acabo la película y mis amigas se fueron, solo me quede con Haruka quien pasaría esta noche a mi lado por expresa petición mía. Desde que la vi coqueteando con esa golfa volvió a renacer todo el amor que le tengo y me deje en claro que ella es la persona más importante para mí y contra eso nadie ni Chikane por más que se pareciera al tierno guacamayo podría hacer algo.

Que te dijo Mako que provoco tu risa?- me pregunto Haruka ya acostadas en mi cama

Nada- le conteste algo nerviosa

Nunca has sabido mentir- me refregó en la cara sin enojo

Mejor dime cual es el chiste interno que tienes con Hemira y que tiene que ver con RIO?- enseguida recordé lo que paso

No nada Himeko- por primera vez la sentí nerviosa

Me estas ocultando algo?- la mire extrañada

No amor, como piensas eso?- se refregó su nariz- son solo tonteras que tenemos con Hemira

Si claro- dije no creyéndole nada

Me encanta cuando te pones así- me dijo rodeando mi cintura

Ah no! Ni pienses que me dispersaras las ideas- me cruce de brazos haciéndome la ofendida

Vamos amor… regálame un beso- me miro con cara de pequeña

No!- le dije jugando

Solo uno- volvió a pedir

Por qué debería?- le pregunte para que me diera una razón

Bueno porque si no me moriré en este preciso momento- dijo con una cara que me derrito

No es suficiente- me mantuve en pie con mi postura

Oye!- me alego entre risas- ya no seas mala, solo uno- volvió a pedir

Está bien- le dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos- solo uno- le susurre

Enredé mis labios en los suyos mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaron a saludarse tímidamente. Sentí como ella apegaba con un poco de fuerzas nuestros cuerpos y como se me hacía cada vez más difícil dejar de besarla. Pronto sus cálidas manos comenzaron a recorrer tiernamente mis piernas provocándome pequeños espasmos de placer, nuevamente despertó en mi esas sensaciones extrañas de querer sentirla más y más aún, sensaciones que se enredaban con algo de timidez, miedo y vergüenza.

Te amo- me dijo separándose un poco para tomar aire y sin esperar respuestas volvió a su labor

Se montó sobre mi cuerpo que cada vez estaba más cálido y sentir como me aprisionaba me hacía entrar en un estado de excitación que conjugaba peligrosamente con su boca. Lentamente comenzó a levantar mi blusita de noche dejando al descubierto mi vientre. Yo la ayude separando un poco mi cuerpo del colchón para que el recorrido de mi blusa encontrara su lugar fuera de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez estaba mostrando mi piel a otra persona. Ella acaricio con amor uno de mis rozados pezones haciendo que mi respiración comenzara a ser más pesada. Sin esperar mucho tiempo beso mi pezón como lo había hecho con mi boca momentos antes, yo me estaba perdiendo en el placer de sus besos, encorvaba placenteramente mi columna buscando el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Tome sus cabellos y los enrede en mis dedos mientras mordía mi labio por las sensaciones tan exquisita que me hacía sentir. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por mi novia.

Ella dejo de besar mi pezón para subir lentamente por mi cuello llegando hasta mi oreja, lo que hacía que el choque de su respiración erizara cada bello de mi cuerpo. Una de sus piernas se coló por entre medio de las mías y sus manos me amarraron la cintura mientras comenzaba un movimiento infernal que me hacía soltar pequeños gemidos envueltos de timidez.

Cuando abrí mis ojos en un momento de pequeña lucidez quede más perdida aun. Ella me miraba, me miraba como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho ni creo que lo hagan, con amor, deseo, locura, añoranza…. Me perdí en esa mirada, en la mirada más azul que nunca pude ver, en su cara perfecta, su pálida piel que la hacía ver aún más hermosa contrastada por el rosado de sus mejillas…. "Chikane eres tú"… pensé para mis adentros y sin demora me lance a su boca, besándola con un amor milenario, con desesperación por pensar que esto podría acabar.

Hazme tuya- dije dentro de mi locura- quiero ser solo tuya

Con mis manos la despoje de su camisa sintiendo como nuestros pechos se encontraban por primera vez, feliz por el contacto, con el corazón sumergido en una felicidad que me hacía sentir inmortal.

Himeko te amo- me dijo de pronto y todo quedo arruinado en mi interior.

Esa voz…. Esa voz era gruesa no era la voz de Chikane, le faltaba la gracia, delicadeza y elegancia… enseguida la separe de mi cuerpo semidesnudo bruscamente, envuelta en una vergüenza y un peso de conciencia que me apretó el pecho.

Que pasa Himeko?- Haruka quien quedo sentada de rodillas a los pies de mi cama me pregunto preocupada mientras calmaba su respiración

Lo… lo siento- le dije largándome a llorar por lo que me había ocurrido- no puedo- le confesé

Pero Himeko tú me lo pediste- me alego confundida

Lo sé!- me levante rápidamente y me puse mi blusita de noche- perdón pero no puedo- mis lágrimas no paraban de salir

Himeko- Haruka no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando

Perdón!- volví a repetir y me fui al baño de la habitación

Apenas llegue me despoje de mis ropas y entre a la ducha. Lavando desesperadamente mi cuerpo, sumergida en una culpa que me hacía sentir estúpida, mientras no paraba de llorar. Por qué? me comencé a preguntar, por qué me pasa esto? No puede ser… yo no puedo permitir que te me coles en el corazón… alegaba estúpidamente conmigo misma. Mientras me arrodillaba en la tina llevando mi mano a mi corazón y soltando una pena que no estaba hay momentos antes. Chikane!, Chikane!... repetía su nombre entre sollozos, acompañada por una desesperación que me confundía enormemente.

Himeko! Himeko!- Haruka me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta muy preocupada- Himeko si hice algo malo perdóname!- sentía como estaba arrepentida pero yo no era capaz de contestar- Himeko por favor…- su voz se quebró- Perdón no sabía que te pondrías así- enseguida se puso a llorar y me sentí como una basura. Ella no tenía culpa alguna de lo que me acababa de pasar, es más, soy yo la que no merece el perdón de Haruka… soy una miserable.

Salí de la ducha y me coloque nuevamente mi pijama saliendo del baño. La encontré tirada en el suelo llorando como una pequeña lo que me partió el alma, sin demora caí a su lado y rompí en llanto.

Haruka perdón- le dije amarrándome se su cuello, mientras ella se cubría la cara con sus manos y no cesaba de llorar- No hiciste nada malo, solo soy yo… por favor no llores- le dije desesperadamente

Que es lo que pasa Himeko?...- aun lloraba- no sabes cómo te amo!- de pronto se amarro a mi cintura con desesperación dejándome completamente helada

Perdón amor- le dije llena de culpa

Nos mantuvimos así por unos largos minutos más, luego cuando estuvimos más calmadas ella nuevamente me hablo.

Amor no te preocupes- me dijo con algo de valentía- yo te esperare y solo cuando tu estés lista lo haremos- acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla, mientras yo no tuve la valentía de decirle la verdad, de decirle que Chikane no salía de mi cabeza

Así nos acostamos y ella durmió aferrada a mí, como un niño se aferra a su madre, lentamente me fui quedando dormida… pero imaginándome junto a Chikane….

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Esta es la mañana más feliz que eh tenido en los últimos días, tomando desayuno junto a mis amigas, en mi departamento, preparándonos para ir a nuestra nueva escuela… "nuestra"… que bien me suena esa palabra, me apacigua el corazón.

Anoche no deje de soñar con Himeko, me veía junto a ella envueltas en felicidad, paseando por un parque, besándola, escuchando su suave voz mientras me confesaba su amor, un amor que no creo algún día se haga realidad. Pero no puedo contra eso, yo la amo de eso estoy segura, pero ella ama locamente a su pareja… daría todo por ocupar su lugar…

Chikane que pasa?- me dijo Mina intrigada mientras bebía un vaso de leche

Ah…- me puse colorada enseguida por sentirme descubierta- nada, nada- dije nerviosa

Ya Mina no la molestes- le dijo Seiya abrazándola por el cuello- seguramente está emocionada porque estamos juntas- Seiya me miro comprendiendo la verdad

Soy rubia pero no tonta- dijo ella muy audazmente

Mina- dije aun paralizada

Mina deja la histeria- le reclamo en juego Seiya

Recuerden el parcito- dijo ella algo ofendida pero no molesta- que somos amigas desde pequeñas y sería muy injusto que hayan secretos entre nosotras

No Mina- le dije para calmarla

De pronto el sonido de mi celular vino a nuestro auxilio.

Diga- dije descolgando la llamada

Hija mía… como estas?- mi padre me estaba llamando y enseguida me alegre de escucharlo

Padre.. bien y usted?- le pregunte mientras me paraba de la mesa para conversar

Ey mándale saludos!- me grito Seiya quien se estaba echando un panecillo a la boca

Si , si!- le dije apurada a Seiya mientras movía mi mano para que no volviera a hablar

Bien hija- me contesto- dile a Seiya que gracias y mándale mis cariños a Mina también- comento

Padre como sabes que se encuentran conmigo?- le pregunte extrañada

Tu padre todo lo sabe hija mía- me dijo con algo de gracia

Ah que debo el honor de su llamado?- le pregunte

Estoy en Tokio y necesito hablar unas cosas contigo

De verdad!- le dije ilusionada por la idea de verlo

Si hija, pero solo estaré por la mañana en la tarde debo tomar un vuelo hasta los EEUU por cosas de negocios

Y mamá ?- pregunte ilusionada por verla

Tu madre está en Paris, cerrando una firma con un diseñador de modas

Diseñador de modas?- le pregunte extrañada

Si, ella quiere ampliar el imperio Himemiya a todos lados- dijo con algo de resignación

Entiendo- le dije

Bueno hija, entonces necesito que me esperes en tu departamento, voy para allá

Pero padre ahora tengo clases- le recordé porque es a el quien le molesta que no asista a ellas

Lo se hija, pero solo te quitare la mañana, por la tarde podrás asistir al instituto

Perfecto- le dije

Ah tengo un regalo para ti, te lo traje desde Italia- enseguida me emociono su confesión

Y que es?- le pregunte como pequeña

Ya lo veras- me dijo con gracias

No sea cruel padre!- le pedí

Bueno hija, nos vemos en unos minutos

Si padre- le conteste

Te amo pequeña

Yo también lo amo padre

Adiós- me dijo y colgó la llamada

Me quede con el celular en la mano por unos segundos pensando que era lo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, pero luego llegue donde mis amigas que ya estaban esperándome en la puerta para ir al instituto.

Vamos Chikane, no quiero llegar atrasada el primer día!- me dijo Mina muy ilusionada

Vallan sin mí- les dije tranquilamente

Por qué?- me pregunto preocupada Seiya

Porque mi padre viene para acá y necesita hablar con migo- le expliqué

Bueno si mi suegro demanda usted obedece- me dijo Mina muy coquetamente manteniendo nuestro típico juego

Uyy su suegro- la molesto Seiya graciosamente

Ya chicas, vallan- les recordé- no lleguen atrasadas

Nos vemos- me dijo Mina despidiéndose alegre y con un beso en la mejilla

Adiós Chikane, nos vemos- me dijo Seiya haciendo un gesto con la mano y saliendo después de Mina.

Cuando me estaba devolviendo a la mesa para terminar de desayunar alguien toco a mi puerta y enseguida fui a abrir.

Como pretendes que lleguemos?- Seiya estaba con una amplia sonrisa en su cara

Cómo?- le dije extrañada. Ella sabía la ubicación del colegio porque yo anoche se los mostré cuando llegamos del aeropuerto

Me refiero a que no pretenderás que lleguemos en taxi?- note como estaba preocupada por eso

Verdad!- dije chispeando mis dedos

Recuerda que mi automóvil llegara dentro de la semana por el embarque, así que pásame las llaves del tuyo- estiro su mano y Mina llego para apresurarnos con la mirada

Solo cuídalo- le dije mientras le pasaba mis llaves

Por supuesto- me pico un ojo

Chikane- dijo Mina- esta misma tarde iremos al centro comercial

Para qué?- le dije extrañada

Tenemos que sacarle copias a las llaves del departamento, así cada una tendrá la suya- acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente como una niña pequeña

Claro, no hay problema- les dije mientras ellas desaparecían en el pasillo rumbo a la nueva escuela

Al fin pude terminar de desayunar, y luego de ordenar el departamento para que mi padre lo viera presentable me senté a esperar su llegada….

* * *

PERSPERCTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Llegamos a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior con Haruka. Me percate enseguida que el auto tan lujoso de Chikane ya se encontraba estacionado, lo que me provoco una gran felicidad, eso significaba que la encontraría en la sala de clases y que la vería después de unos cuatro largos días.

Así que hoy si vino!- dijo entre dientes Haruka mirando el auto de Chikane

Ya Haruka no armes problemas por favor!- le pedí

Descuida- me dijo y beso tiernamente mis labios mientras me tomaba de la mano

Ya estábamos a unos pasos de la sala de clases y mi corazón se estaba pelando con mi estómago por la idea de ver a Chikane nuevamente. Haruka apretó aún más el amarre de nuestras manos cuando cruzamos la puerta y aunque las ganas de ver a Chikane me estaban carcomiendo no levante la mirada, solo vi como el típico grupo de mujeres rodeaban un banco que extrañamente no era donde se solía sentar ella.

Hola!- nos dijo una muy feliz Mónica abrazada de mi amiga- como están chicas?

Bien Mónica, como están ustedes- le dijo alegremente Haruka a nuestra amiga

Yo siempre que este con Mako estaré bien- confeso Mónica haciendo que mi mejor amiga se pusiera colorada.

Y donde esta Hemira con Seleni?- pregunte al notar su ausencia

Hemira está confirmando la hora de su partido- me dijo Mako recordándome que mañana seria la final del torneo de Tenis nacional

Verdad!1- dije emocionada- de seguro mañana será un gran día!

Siiii- dijo Mako tan feliz como yo

Y tu Haruka?- me gire para mirarla- cuando tienes la final de artes marciales?

Creo que será el miércoles preciosa- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, y enseguida me asuste pensando en que Chikane nos hubiera visto

Ya vieron!- dijo Mónica de pronto

Que cosa?- le pregunto Haruka extrañada

Tenemos nuevas compañeras- era grato ver como Mónica se emocionaba cuando llegaba gente nueva, ella era de esas personas que no le gustaba que nadie se sintiera desplazada

Otra vez!- dijo Haruka mirando hacia el salón

Si- dijo Mako

Dónde están?- pregunte

Justo donde está el grupito de niñas acosando- Mako me indico con su dedo

Ahh ya veo- dije y enseguida me di cuenta que Chikane aún no llegaba al salón de clases

Pues vamos a saludarlas amor- me dijo- Haruka tomando mi mano

Aprovechemos de ir todas- dijo Mónica y así comenzamos a caminar

Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de que nosotras nos estábamos acercando de inmediato se dispersaron para hacernos un amplio espacio.

Lo primero que distinguí fue una cabellera negra, intensamente negra que al principio pensé que era corta pero luego me fije que tenía una cola, a un costado de ella había una chica rubia sonriente que se veía muy simpática mientras hablaba con sus nuevas compañeras.

Buenos días!- dijo Mako con una amplia sonrisa a nuestras nuevas compañeras quienes de inmediato nos miraron

Buenos días!- dijo la chica de cabellera oscura poniéndose de pie para saludar a mi amiga. Ahora la pude apreciar mejor, era casi tan alta como Haruka, de inmediato me di cuenta que no era muy femenina pero su belleza resaltaba por encima de todo. Tenía la piel blanca y tersa a la vista y unos ojos azules entre medio de sus pestañas oscuras.

Mi nombre es Saotome Makoto, pero pueden decirme Mako- la amabilidad de mi amiga les saco una sinceras sonrisas a las nuevas compañeras

El mío es Seiya Kou- dijo la apuesta chica haciendo una elegante reverencia

Yo soy Mina Aino y es un gusto conocerte- la chica rubia se inclinó gentilmente, se notaba que era muy simpática

Yo soy Mónica Ota y es un placer conocerlas- les dijo ella tan simpática como de costumbre

Igualmente- respondieron las dos y en seguida nos miraron

Mi nombre es Haruka Tou- dijo mi novia neutralmente

Haruka- repitió la que se hace llamar Seiya- un gusto en conocerte- termino diciendo

Lo mismo digo yo- dijo la chica rubia ruborizada y algo perdida en la cara de mi novia pero no me molesto solo me dio risa

Yo soy Kurusugawa Himeko- dije con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y me incline para presentarme

Tu eres Himeko!- dijo muy motivada Seiya y de inmediato me puse roja por su reacción . me percate que la chica rubia la quedaba mirando extrañada, como seguramente todas las presentes- Ok, perdón, disculpa… no pienses mal es solo que

Solo que!- dijo Haruka furiosa por notar que esa chica me conocía o al menos eso parecía

Ya tranquila- le dijo Seiya entre risas- no te pongas celosa- enseguida note algo de desafío en sus palabras

Como te atreves a hablarme así!- le alego mi novia

Ya Haruka basta!- le reclame- deja de pelear con el mundo- de verdad que eso me tenía agotada

Por favor- interrumpió Mónica- no arruinemos el grato momento

Hola Himeko- me dijo la rubia de una manera muy cálida- soy Mina- repitió su nombre- un gusto en conocerte- estiro su mano

Hola- le dije al notar que era más simpática de lo que se veía- es para mí el gusto- le dije notando que ella también era una chica muy hermosa que sumado a su simpatía la hacía ver casi perfecta

Disculpa Kurusugawa- me dijo Seiya para calmar las aguas- solo te confundí con otra persona- note algo de mentira en sus palabras pero preferí dejarlo así.

Hola!- dijo Seleni a mis espaldas que venía junto a Hemira de la mano- nuevas compañeras, mi nombre es Seleni y esta es mi pareja Hemira- dijo llena de felicidad al ver a las nuevas

Hola, soy Seiya y ella es Mina- dijo la chica abrazando tiernamente a la rubia

AH ustedes también son pareja?- dijo Seleni entre risas

Las dos chicas solo me miraron y se largaron a reír.

El profesor llego a la sala interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña conversación y haciendo que todas volviéramos a nuestros lugares. Para mi pesar Chikane aún no estaba en la sala, me sentí mal pensando en que quizás la castigarían por el atraso…. Dónde estás? Me pregunte algo ansiosa.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Padre que felicidad el verte aquí- le dije una vez sentados en la mesa

Hija mía… cuanto te he extrañado- me dijo un poco más cariñoso de lo normal

Como esta?- le pregunte como una chiquita emocionada

Bien hija…- mantuvo silencio- bien- susurro

Que pasa padre?- enseguida note que sus palabras no eran ciertas

Perdón por venir así de improviso- me dijo clavándome sus ojos- pero necesitaba hablar contigo hija mía

Que es lo que sucede padre… no me asuste- le dije más preocupada aun

Lamentablemente no traigo buenas noticias- inclino su mirada

Es mamá! – alegue enseguida- algo le pasa a mi madre?- mi cuerpo se tensó tan solo por la idea de que así fuera

No hija… descuida tu madre está bien- toco mi mano para reforzar sus palabras

Y entonces?- le dije confundida

Tienes un vaso de agua que ofrecerle a tu padre?- me pregunto aun preocupado

Claro- le dije mientras me paraba por uno.- quiere hielo padre?- le pregunte aun preocupada por lo que me tenía que decir

Por favor- me respondió y enseguida se lo lleve, espere a que bebiera un sorbo y seguí con mi pregunta

Que es lo que pasa entonces padre?- me senté a su lado

Hija lo que pasa es que hace unos meses hice un negocio con un tipo, un negocio que comprendía mucho dinero

Y que hay con eso?- yo no veía el problema en sus palabras

Bueno resulta que este tipo al parecer me estafo- dijo muy apenado

Como!?- exclame preocupada

Si hija, pero aún no se bien cuanto me daño

Padre explíquese mejor- le pedí al ver su preocupación

Primero que todo Chikane no quiero que tu madre se entere de nada. Así que prométeme que esta conversación será solo para los dos- me pidió

Si padre- no dude un minuto en hacerlo

Tengo a mis abogados y economistas viendo este asunto, por el momento está todo controlado pero necesito pedirte otro favor- me dijo sin darme muchas explicaciones

Qué favor padre?- le pregunte

Necesito que estés pendiente del manejo de las empresas Himemiya acá en Tokio

No entiendo- le dije

No pienses que quiero que te hagas cardo, aun debes terminar tus estudios, es solo que necesito que de vez en cuando vayas a la presidencia y revises nuestro capital, sus movimientos, inversiones, la bolsa de valores, y que me informes todo

Pero padre tienes personas que se preocupan de eso- yo estaba muy confundida con sus palabras

Pero ahora no confió en nadie hija mía- su voz sonó algo pesada por las preocupaciones

Está bien padre, si es lo que quiere lo hare-le dije llena de cariño para alivianar su peso

Gracias hija mía- me dijo con feliz

Pero explíqueme bien como están las cosas- yo notaba que él me ocultaba algo mas

Lo siento hija es todo lo que puedo decir, te pido no preguntes más por favor- su voz sonó algo imponente así que no insistí

Como usted diga padre- agache la cabeza en señal de sumisión

Hija antes que se me olvide- de pronto se paró y se hacer hacia la puerta de salida de mi departamento, la abrió y le dijo a uno de sus guardaespaldas algunas palabras

Que pasa padre?- pregunte más extrañada aun al ver que estaba parado en la puerta de mi departamento

No quieres ver tu regalo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

El regalo!- dije y de inmediato recordé que el e había dicho que me trajo algo desde Italia.

Ven conmigo- me pidió mi padre estirando su mano y no dude en tomarla

Bajamos por el ascensor mientras me carcomía la emoción de pensar que podría ser lo que mi padre me trajo, miles de cosas se pasaban por mi cabeza mientras movía mi pie en señal de ansiedad. Cuando ya estuvimos afuera del edificio no vi nada extraño, pero mi padre me cubrió los ojos y me dijo… " Esto es para el ser más preciado que tengo en la vida… te amo hija" apenas destapo mis ojos, vi frente a mí un lujoso auto con una gran cinta azul como mis ojos, mientras el guardaespaldas se bajaba de el con un ramo de rosas tan rojas como la sangre…

Padre…- me quede sin palabras

Es un Alfa Romeo 4C Launch Edition hija mía. Y como conozco tu debilidad por los motores pensé que te gustaría

Padre es increíble- dije recibiendo las flores en mis manos

Ten- dijo poniéndome las llaves frente a la cara- cuídalo pero sobre todo cuídate, ya sabes…- lo interrumpí antes de que continuara

Maneja siempre con el cinturón- me adelante a sus palabras

Exacto hija mía- dijo feliz de ver que ya sabía lo que él pensaba

Pero padre… con lo que me acabas de contar no crees que es inapropiado un regalo así- dije preocupada

Nada es inapropiado cuando se trata de mi única hija- toco mi cabeza con cariño

Gracias- le dije emocionada

Bueno hija, me tengo que ir, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas

Pero padre tan rápido- alegue defraudada

Lo siento hija, ya sabes cómo es esto

Entiendo- dije a mi pesar

Te amo hija, y cuídate por favor- me pidió y se despidió con un beso en mi mano.

Yo lo vi marcharse en su lujosa limosina, mientras corrí a mi departamento en busca de mi maletín no quería esperar un minuto más para probar mi nuevo juguetito y que mejor que hacerlo lleno a la escuela…. Aunque no podía evitar dejar de sentirme preocupada por las palabras de mi padre…. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Rápidamente llegue al estacionamiento de mi escuela, definitivamente este auto es un demonio para correr, lo mire muy bien antes de bajarme de él, aun estaba muy emocionada por mi nuevo regalo. No había nadie en el estacionamiento ya que todos se encontraban en clases, y por la hora era la última del día, así que decidí esperar a mis amigas en un pequeño parque que está dentro de la escuela, no quería interrumpir la clase y esperar un regaño del profesor. Agradecí que no tardara en sonar el timbre avisando que las clases habían acabado, así que me pare y fui por un refresco a una máquina de bebidas que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Disculpa- de pronto siento una suave y temblorosa voz hablándome justo cuando ya tenia el refresco en mis manos

Dime- le dije mirando a una chica completamente ruborizada para frente a mi

Tu eres Himemiya?- me pregunto aunque yo sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para entrar en conversación

Si- le conteste de una manera sutil

Lo que pasa es que- su voz tiritaba un poco- mi compañera ósea mi amiga me pidió que le entregara esto- estiró sus manos para ofrecerme un papelito con corazones pintados, de inmediato sonreí

Ya veo- dije

Me pidió que le digiera que es muy bonita- sentía como ella también apreciaba mi belleza- y que por favor leyera su carta

Claro, no te preocupes- le dije clavándole mi mirada y notando como ella se quedaba sin aire- dile a tu amiga que muchas gracias por tomar tiempo para escribir

Veo que si estabas en la escuela!- una voz femenina que me helo el alma se dejó escuchar a mis espaldas, de inmediato me di vuela para comprobarlo

Himeko- dije mientras mi estómago revoloteaba

Por qué no entraste a clases?- extrañamente la sentí molesta

Te importa?- le devolví la pregunta

Seguramente te la pasaste todo el día recibiendo cartas- Himeko me hablaba decepcionada- así no llegaras a ningún lado

Es verdad!- dije girándome hacia la chica que me aún tenía la carta en sus manos- gracias- le repetí y tome la carta luego comencé a caminar de vuelta al parque mientras Himeko venía a mis espaldas

Chikane necesito hablar contigo- me dijo algo ansiosa y de inmediato me di vuelta

Dime Himeko- la mira tiernamente, ella solo me causaba bellas emociones

Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste ese día en mi departamento frente a Haruka?- me pregunto con las mejillas absolutamente ruborizadas

Hola Himemiya!- cuando estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta la voz de Haruka no me lo permitió- veo que te dignas a aparecer- me dijo abrazando a Himeko y provocándome celos estúpidos

No creo que me hayas extrañado- le dije un poco burlona

En realidad no, tampoco Himeko- le beso la mejilla- cierto amor?

Haruka- le dijo Himeko sin decir nada mas

Que bien por ustedes- dije con el corazón ardiendo por la rabia y el dolor que me provocaba verla con ella

Te dije muy claro que no te quiero cerca de mi chica Himemiya!- me alego Haruka poniéndose seria

Mmmm creo que no lo recuerdo muy bien- le dije desafiante, mientras la pobre botella en mis manos sufría la consecuencia de mi rabia

Creo que me falto golpearte un poco más!- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a mí y yo deseosa de mi revancha

No Haruka… no hagas estupideces- Himeko la tomo por el brazo con algo de desesperación

Fue tu chica la que se acercó a mí!- dije para aumentar su rabia

Himeko!- Haruka la miro enfurecida

Lo siento Haruka- le dijo ella agachando la mirada- pero tengo que hablar con Chikane- de inmediato quede sorprendida por sus palabras, ella diciéndole a Haruka eso, no lo podía creer

De que estas hablando Himeko!- la furia de Haruka alimentaba mi alegría

Bueno Himeko hablemos entonces- le dije ignorando por completo a su novia

Mira pedazo de perdedora!- Haruka quedo solo a cinco centímetros de mi rostro- no vuelvas a hablarle así a Himeko si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

Ah quien le vas a romper la cara!- la vos de Seiya sonó fuerte y desafiante a mis espaldas, mientras yo arquee una sonrisa por lo bajo

Seiya- dijo Himeko sorprendida y enseguida me percate que ya se conocían

Tú no te metas aparecida, si no quieres salir lastimada!- Haruka le dijo inyectada de rabia a Seiya

Contare hasta tres para que te alejes de ella- le dijo más desafiante aun Seiya a Haruka

NOOO!- dijo Himeko preocupada

Estúpida!- le dijo Haruka ignorando la advertencia de Seiya

Yo que tú me corro- le aconseje a la machorra esa

Uno!- dijo seca y segura- Dos! No me des el placer de correrte- le dijo Seiya dejando ver sus ganas de pelear- y tres!

Que pasa acá Haruka!- Hemira llego corriendo seguramente noto la escena desde otro lugar- a quien debemos poner en su lugar?- pregunto feliz al ver que yo era una de las personas

Haruka no hagas ninguna estupidez!- le reclamaba Himeko mientras la tiraba del brazo pero esta permanecía en el mismo lugar

Como quieras- dijo serenamente Seiya. Lo próximo que vi fue como unas manos pasaban por mis ojeras y llegaban directamente al cuerpo de Haruka empujándola con tanta fuerza que esta cayo en los brazos de Hemira completamente sorprendida, mientras Seiya rápidamente se colocaba junto a mí- te advertí que sería hasta tres- le dijo pasando su pulgar en la nariz

Te vas a arrepentir!- le grito Haruka abalanzándose contra Seiya pero yo di un paso hacia delante y antes que esta la alcanzara estire mi pie haciéndole una zancadilla lo que provocó que callera justo a los pies de Seiya quien no paraba de reír.

CHIKANE!- me alego furiosa Himeko al ver lo que había hecho

Ella es la que busca pelea- le recordé enojada a Himeko

Eres una cobarde!- me grito Hemira lanzándome un golpe el cual alcance a esquivar en el último segundo, pero aunque las ganas de devolverlo me estaban comiendo no quería aumentar los problemas, así que solo la empuje.

No te atrevas a tocarme!- le dije llena de rabia

Te matare- escuche a Haruka gritarle a Seiya quien ya estaba en posición esperando por una segura pelea, pero justo Mónica tomo a Haruka en un abrazo impidiendo que esto terminara peor

Ya cálmate Haruka!- le grito con fuerzas- no queremos problemas!

Mónica!- Grito Mako preocupada por ver a su novia en medio de todo

Fui una estúpida al pensar hablar contigo Chikane!- Himeko estaba mirándome llena de rabia

Que hice yo?- le alegue- solo me defendí Himeko!

Haruka vámonos por favor!- le dijo Himeko ignorándome y enseguida esta se calmó, la abrazo y beso en los labios, yo solo aparte la mirada

Ya sabes Himemiya deja en paz a mi pareja!- una muy picada Haruka me miro con odio y luego miro a Seiya

Ya Haruka deja de pelear- le pidió Himeko sin mirarme mientras me partía nuevamente el corazón

No creo que Chikane mire mucho a tu novia!- la voz de Mina sonó tan cerca de mis oídos que me paralice. Fue solo cosa de segundos sentir como tomaba mi mano con la suya

Mina?-dijo Himeko extrañada de verla hay a mi lado

Es una lástima que todo terminara así, yo pensé que seriamos grandes amigas chicas- Mina estaba tan tranquila como siempre- pero no puedo ser amiga de nadie que trate así a Chikane

Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto una confundida Mónica

Si Mónica- respondió Seiya que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Haruka- Chikane es mi mejor amiga

Tu mejor amiga?- dijo Himeko mas sorprendida aun

Te advierto solo una cosa grandota- Mina se acercó sin temor hacia Haruka apuntándola con el dedo- a pesar de que eres bastante guapa y todo lo que se quiera, si le llegas tocar un solo pelo a Chikane te vas a arrepentir!

Tú me estas amenazando?- Haruka la miro extrañada y con algo de burla al verla tan frágil

Sí, yo te estoy amenazando- se cruzó de brazos- pero no seas tan torpe para pensar que yo me pondré a pelear contigo, mírame ¡! No mato una mosca, pero Seiya te aseguro que se encargara de eso!

Yo con gusto Mina- dijo Seiya feliz

Ya Mina déjalo así- me acerque a ella para tomar su brazo y alejarla de Haruka

Estas bien?- me dijo preocupada tocando mi cara, y mirando si me había hecho daño

Si no te preocupes- le dije tiernamente, ella solo me abrazo apegando su cabeza a mi pecho

Chikane!- exclamo Himeko mi nombre con algo de confusión. Fue entonteces cuando la mire y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos mirando como Mina me abrazaba

Te vez tan linda cuando te enojas- Mina me dijo y sin aviso me beso en los labios, frente a todas quienes quedaron sorprendidas

No que ustedes dos eran pareja?- pregunto confundida Mako a Seiya

Pues ya ves que no, nunca dijimos eso- dijo mi amiga con gracia

Eres una mentirosa!- Me alego Himeko y enseguida me sorprendí, Mina solo se aparto

Cómo?- le dije yo sin dar crédito a su mirada, parecía que estaba enfurecida conmigo, que quisiera llorar… parecía celosa?

Porque me dijiste todas esas cosas si tienes novia!- apenas termino de decir esas palabras rompió en llanto lo que me provoco una gran felicidad, ella lloraba por mi…

Himeko que pasa?- dijo Haruka quien no daba más de la vergüenza

Suéltame!- le alego ella desesperada

Te gusta Chikane?- Mina se acercó a ella y le pregunto curiosa

Es tu novia?- le pregunto Himeko con lágrimas en los ojos

Pues eso depende- le contesto Mina

Himeko- me acerque a ella tomándola por los brazos mientras todas las presentes no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando- Himeko dime la verdad… te molesta verme con otra mujer?- le pregunte ilusionada olvidando por completo a todo el mundo

Chikane- ella me miro con los ojos empapados- Yo…- mordió su labio para aguantar su llanto, pero ese gesto me tentó de una manera extraña, quería desesperadamente besarla pero me aguante- Creo que… te quiero- me confeso y mi corazón hizo una fiesta en mi interior

Que Himeko?- le pedí que me repitiera

Creo que te quiero- me dijo suavemente apegando nuestras frentes- no sé por qué pero te necesito- yo no podía estar más feliz con sus palabras, ahora me sentía la dueña del mundo y lo único que quería era llevármela de hay

Himeko- escuche la voz quebrada de Haruka pero no le di importancia tampoco ella

Yo te amo Himeko- se lo dije bajito y suave pero ella apenas escucho mis palabras me clavo su mirada llena de ilusión.

Fue entonces que no aguante más y rodee su cintura con mis manos apegando nuestros cuerpos. Sin esperar un segundo más la bese con furia, como el mar golpea las rocas, demostrándole todo mi amor, apreciando sus cálidos labios y su dulce lengua que me embargaba de pación, que me volvía adicta a la felicidad que ella me causaba.

Chikane, Chikane, Chikane!- la voz de Mina iba in crescendo en mis oídos y sonaba algo desesperada, mientras todo se me nublo- Chikane, Chikane!

De pronto toda esa magia se esfumo, cuando abrí ms ojos me percate que todo fue un sueño, que nunca bese a Himeko… de inmediato me desilusiones

Chikane cómo estás?- me pregunto Mina quien tenía mi mano entre las suyas

Dónde estoy?- le dije mirando confundida el lugar que parecía una enfermería

Hay Chikane- me dijo ella en un suspiro

Que paso?- le pregunte y de inmediato un dolor en mi cabeza me punzo hasta el alma

* * *

PERSPERCTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Cuando Salí de clases me adelante a Haruka porque quería comprar una bebida, estaba desilusionada por no haber visto en todo el día a Chikane, estoy segura que el auto que vi en el estacionamiento esta mañana era el de ella. En eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto la veo, y mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato para volver a latir con furia….

Estaba con una bebida en las manos y hablando con una chica que le ofrecía una carta de parte de una amiga, en seguí entendí que esa chica también se moría por Chikane, era cosa de mirarla y unos celos inaguantable me invadieron haciendo que interrumpiera su agradable conversación.

Veo que si estabas en la escuela!- le dije enfurecida y llena de celos al ver como la otra chica la miraba

Himeko- me dijo con los ojos sorprendidos

Por qué no entraste a clases?- le alegue encontrando una razón para descargar mi rabia

Te importa?- me dijo desafiante

Seguramente te la pasaste todo el día recibiendo cartas- mi voz dejo escapar todo mis celos- así no llegaras a ningún lado- termine mi frase más molesta aun

Es verdad!- dijo de pronto volteándose a la chica- gracias- le dijo recibiendo la carta mientras caminaba ignorándome

Chikane necesito hablar contigo!- le dije desesperada por que se fuera

Dime Himeko- note algo de calidez en esa mirada que me mataba

Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste ese día en mi departamento frente a Haruka?- no aguante las ganas de preguntarle eso, moría por tener su atención

Hola Himemiya!- en ese segundo Haruka apareció para mi sorpresa- veo que te dignas a aparecer- le dijo y de inmediato sentí como me abrazaba

No creo que me hayas extrañado- le dijo sagazmente Chikane

En realidad no, tampoco Himeko- le dijo besándome la mejilla- cierto amor?- su pregunta me dejo perpleja

Haruka- dije su nombre como suplicando que se fuera

Que bien por ustedes- comento Chikane y enseguida note algo de pena en sus palabras

Te dije muy claro que no te quiero cerca de mi chica Himemiya!- Nuevamente Haruka se puso a la defensiva con Chikane

Mmmm creo que no lo recuerdo muy bien- Chikane le respondió sin ayudar mucho al momento

Creo que me falto golpearte un poco más!- Haruka nuevamente la golpearía si no hacía algo

No Haruka… no hagas estupideces- le dije tomándola del brazo desesperadamente para impedir una tragedia

Fue tu chica la que se acercó a mí!- me acuso Chikane para provocar más la rabia de Haruka

Himeko!- me alego mi novia con justa razón

Lo siento Haruka- le dije agachando la cabeza- pero tengo que hablar con Chikane- no dude un segundo más en decir eso, de verdad el corazón me gritaban por hablar con Chikane

De que estas hablando Himeko!- Haruka no daba crédito a mis palabras

Bueno Himeko hablemos entonces- me dijo ella tan posesiva que me hizo enloquecer

Mira pedazo de perdedora!- Haruka se acercó peligrosamente a ella- no vuelvas a hablarle así a Himeko si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

Ah quien le vas a romper la cara!- de la nada la nueva chica, Seiya apareció desafiante con Haruka, defendiendo a Chikane… pero por qué?

Seiya- dije sorprendida

Tú no te metas aparecida, si no quieres salir lastimada!- Haruka le dijo ahora con ganas de golpear a Seiya

Contare hasta tres para que te alejes de ella- yo no podía creer la seguridad de Seiya al hablar

NOOO!- dije preocupada porque esto pasara a mayores

Estúpida!- le dijo Haruka a Seiya

Yo que tú me corro- Chikane le dijo a Haruka como entre burlas

Uno! Dos! No me des el placer de correrte- le dijo Seiya sin mostrar miedo- y tres!

Que pasa acá Haruka!- la voz de Hemira sonó a mis espaldas mientras comprendí que esto se estaba saliendo de control- a quien debemos poner en su lugar?- pregunto emocionada

Haruka no hagas ninguna estupidez!- le dije mientras la intentaba apartar del lugar sin conseguirlo

Como quieras- dijo de pronto Seiya a Haruka. Y enseguida con mucha agilidad paso sus brazos por el rostro de Chikane y empujando fuertemente a Haruka quien callo en los brazos de Hemra- te advertí que sería hasta tres- le dijo pasando su pulgar en la nariz

Te vas a arrepentir!- le grito Haruka abalanzándose contra Seiya pero Chikane dio un paso hacia delante y antes que esta la alcanzara estiro su pie haciéndole una zancadilla lo que provocó que Haruka callera justo a los pies de Seiya quien no paraba de reír por el movimiento de Chikane

CHIKANE!- le alegue furiosa al ver que ella también seguía con esto

Ella es la que busca pelea- me dijo enojada y como niña

Eres una cobarde!-le grito Hemira lanzándole un golpe el cual alcanzo a esquivar en el último segundo de una manera muy ágil tanto que yo misma me sorprendí, luego rápidamente Chikane la empujo

No te atrevas a tocarme!- le dijo desafiante Chikane a Hemira quien se estaba incorporando del suelo

Te matare- Haruka le grito a Seiya haciendo que tanto Chikane como yo pusiéramos las miradas en ella.

Cuidado Chikane!- le grito Seiya con algo de desesperación. Yo de inmediato me gire para mirarla y lo que vi me volvió loca.

Hemira había tomado un palo, seguramente del suelo y aprovechando que Chikane puso su mirada en Haruka la golpeo con fuerza en la frente, haciendo que de inmediato callera inconsciente al suelo.

NOOOOOO!- grite desgarradamente y enseguida escuche como Mónica calmaba a Haruka y Mako gritaba preocupada

Chikane!- grito Seiya

No dude un segundo en caer junto a Chikane, mientras veía que el palo estaba marcado es su piel. Comencé a llorar sin reprimir ningún sentimiento al ver que no despertaba.

Chikane, Chikane! Contéstame!- le suplicaba mientras la tenía en mis brazos

Chikane!- enseguida Seiya llego a mi lado- Chikane!- era todo lo que decía

Que hiciste Hemira?!- le alego Mako a la chica quien soltó sorprendida el palo

Te matare!- esta vez fue Seiya quien grito y sin avisar se lanzó sobre Hemira, golpeando su rostro sin piedad, pero yo solo me preocupaba de Chikane

Chikane respóndeme por favor!- cada segundo que pasaba inconsciente mas me desesperaba

Himeko- la vos de Mako sonó a mi lado- hay que llevarla a la clínica- me dijo tocando mi hombro

Chikane… te quiero…. Te quiero!- le dije desesperadamente en su oído sin querer soltarla de mis brazos

Himeko cálmate- me dijo Mako quien fue la única que me escucho, pero en ese momento todo me daba igual – ella estará bien amiga

Chikane…- yo solo lloraba y la apretaba contra mi pecho

Ya cálmate Seiya por favor- le dijo Mónica impidiendo que siguiera maltratando a Hemira

Escúchame bien desgraciada- le dijo Saiya a Hemira quien estaba en el suelo sangrando por los golpes de esta- Nunca pienses en volver a atacar por la espalda y menos a Chikane!- enseguida volvió conmigo y Chikane

Chikane vamos- dijo Seiya moviendo su cara para que reaccionara

Himeko vámonos de aquí!- me grito Haruka quien estaba levantando a su amiga del suelo

Vete tu si quieres!- le dije llena de ira y empapada por mi llanto

Déjala ya!- dijo Haruka- vámonos antes de que llegue el director!- estaba realmente preocupada por eso, pero a mí solo me importaba Chikane, nada mas

CHIKANE!- de pronto escuche una voz tan aguda gritar el nombre de la mujer que permanecía inconsciente en mis brazos- Chikane que paso?- Mina estaba de un momento a otro arrodillada junto a Seiya y yo buscando desesperadamente un espacio para ver a Chikane

Mina, esta inconsciente, tenemos que llevarla a la clínica!- dijo Seiya preocupada

Pero por qué?- la chica comenzó a llorar al verla así- que le paso!- le pregunto con furia a Seiya. Ahora entendí que las dos conocían a Chikane, pero de dónde?

Una imbécil la golpeo con un palo- le dijo Seiya llena de ira

COMO!- enseguida la chica me aparto sin siquiera mirarme y fue ella la que abrazaba ahora a Chikane

Mina deja que la tome, la llevaremos a la clínica!- Seiya tomo ágilmente el cuerpo de Chikane en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar

Yo voy con ustedes!- dije sin pensarlo y fue hay que Mina se dio cuenta de mi presencia

Tú?- me pregunto extrañada

Yo te acompaño- dijo Mako quien aun permanecía a mi lado

Bueno vamos entonces!- dijo Mina sin dar mayor importancia

Así nos montamos al auto de Chikane el cual manejaba Seiya, en el asiento de copiloto iba Mako indicándole donde se encontraba la clínica más cercana y atrás estaba Mina quien llevaba la cabeza de Chikane en su pecho y yo que le mantenía las piernas en alto esperando que despertara

Vamos preciosa, no me asustes- le decía Mina aun llorando- despierta Chikane!

AUN NADA?- grito Seiya quien manejaba como loca desesperada por llegar

NOOO!- le dijo Mina largándose a llorar con más fuerzas aun- cuanto lleva inocente?- pregunto desesperada

Demasiado tiempo ya- dije yo sumergida en una desesperación y pena gigantesca

Chikane…. Te amo- le dijo Mina de pronto y sentí como mi pecho se apretaba… porque le dijo eso? Que es esa chica de Chikane?- te amo… ya despierta!- esta vez la beso en la boca con tanta desesperación como a mí me hubiese gustado hacerlo. Pero todas mis preguntas fueron respondidas con aquel gesto…. Sentí como el corazón se me partía por ver como ella la estaba besando, y por pensar que eran algo más….

Himeko….- me susurro Mako al notar que yo estaba destruida por la escena

Cuando al fin llegamos a la clínica Mina paso con ella sin siquiera preguntar nada. Creo que era lo justo poniéndome en el caso de que Chikane era su pareja…. "Su pareja" como me dolía esa palabra, tan siquiera pensarlo, tenía el corazón absolutamente apretado; necesitaba ver desesperadamente a Chikane por un lado y por el otro todo se me había derrumbado al ver el beso de Mina

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y no teníamos respuestas del estado de salud de Chikane, yo solo me paseaba por el pasillo de la clínica incesantemente mientras me comía las uñas por la preocupación

Tranquila Himeko- dijo Seiya de pronto que estaba sentada junto a Mako

No puedo Seiya- le dije con la voz quebrada

La quieres mucho?- me pregunto intrigada

Todas la queremos- dijo mi amiga salvándome de esa pregunta

Ya veo….- dijo ella- estoy segura que Chikane se alegrara al verte acá- me dijo y en seguida una emoción me embargo el alma, ella se alegrara de verme!

Seiya- dijo Mako- Mina es la pareja de Chikane?- al fin Mako pregunto una de las cosas que más me intrigaban en ese momento, la primera era el estado de salud de Chikane

Mina?- dijo extrañada Seiya.

Los acompañantes de Himemiya Chikane!- de pronto una voz femenina nos interrumpió haciendo que yo corriera a su encuentro sin esperar la respuesta de Seiya …..

Continuara …..

Espero _espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me hacen muy feliz..._

_PD: no me den las gracias cuando comenten :$ soy yo la agradecida de que lean mi fanfic :D_


	7. Creo que te amo

Capítulo 7: Creo que te amo…

Nosotras somos las acompañantes! – le dije desesperadamente a la enfermera que había mencionado el nombre de Chikane

Está bien señorita, cálmese no grite por favor!- me dijo ella al verme eufórica

Dígame por favor como esta?- le pregunto Seiya quien ya estaba a mi lado junto con Mako

Ella acaba de despertar…- apenas escuche esas palabras el alma volvió a mi cuerpo- ahora le haremos un escáner para descartar cualquier complicación

Pero está bien?- dije algo preocupada aun

Si señorita no se preocupe… su novia no corre peligro- apenas me dijo esas palabras mi cara se puso como tomate, seguramente me vio tan preocupada que dedujo que era mi novia. Yo no fui capaz de negar sus palabras

Gracias- dijo Seiya entre risas por lo que acababa de suceder- es usted muy amable- ella le hablo coquetamente pero no le di importancia

Ves Himeko… Himemiya se encuentra bien- dijo Mako abrazándome

Si Mako y eso me hace muy feliz- le dije absolutamente relajada

Bueno que les parece si les invito un café?- Seiya nos preguntó amistosamente

Pero y Chikane- dije yo sin deseos de moverme de ese lugar

Chikane está acompañada por Mina, estará bien- apenas recordé ese detalle me entristecí

Yo acepto encantada- dijo Mako- tengo un hambre infernal- se tocó la panza

Entonces vamos!- dijo Seiya pasando sus brazos por nuestros hombros para hacernos caminar.

Así Seiya nos invitó a comer en la cafetería de la clínica, de verdad que ella era una persona muy agradable, apenas la conocía pero ya me caía muy bien y si a eso le sumamos que es absolutamente graciosa, creo que me hizo olvidar un poco la preocupación por Chikane.

Y dime Seiya como conoces a Himemiya?- le pregunto Mako mientras comíamos unos pastelitos

Bueno ella y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas!- dijo orgullosa

Desde pequeñas?- repetí extrañada

Si Himeko… veras. Chikane era nuestra compañera de escuela, y como prometimos graduarnos juntas nos mudamos a Tokio para estar con ella- me dijo bebiendo un poco de café

Pero qué bonito- dijo Mako muy emocionada

Cierto?- le dijo Seiya alegrada por la apreciación de mi amiga

Ya veo- dije entendiendo algunas cosas

Y Mina?- pregunto nuevamente Mako

Mina también es nuestra amiga- dijo ella como si nada

Solo amiga?- pregunte ilusionada ella me miro y sonrió

Si Himeko, Mina es solo una amiga de Chikane- apenas escuche sus palabras me llene de emoción casi no podía contener las ganas de reír

Parecen algo mas- comento Mako volviéndome a la tierra

Si, lo que pasa es que ellas siempre se han gustado- Seiya hablaba mirándome a los ojos.

Se gustan?- pregunte defraudada, eso me hacía doler el corazón

Si ya sabes, amigas con ventaja. Ninguna le da explicaciones a la otra y así se pasan la vida- bebió un poco de café

Que cosa más extraña!- dijo Mako

Ya veo- dije agachando la mirada

Bueno ahora no sé qué pasara…. Porqué Himemiya se enamoró así que….

Se enamoró!- exclame asustada parándome de mi asiento

Himeko siéntate- me dijo Mako tomándome el brazo un poco apenada

Que pasa Himeko? acaso te gusta mi amiga?- Seiya estaba algo entretenida con la conversación

Seiya yo no…- yo no sabía que decir, aunque ya era más que notorio

Descuida Himeko… no es necesario que me respondas- me dijo calmadamente

Está enamorada- dije tristemente y volví a sentarme

Si pero no es de Mina- me dijo llamando nuevamente mi atención

Entonces de quién?- le pregunte desesperada por ser yo

Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?- me dijo helándome el cuerpo

Si Himeko, así saldrías de dudas- Mako me animo inmediatamente

No puedo… ahora esta con Mina recuerdan- les dije jugando con mis dedos

Pero eso tiene solución- dijo Seiya sacando su celular- espera un segundo- me dijo y mostro su dedo en señal de calma. Yo mire a Mako entre confundida y emocionada, pero mi amiga me miraba comprensiva lo que me daba valor.- Ey! Mina como esta Chikane?- de pronto Seiya hablo por el celular- mmmm ya veo, una lástima- dijo y de inmediato me preocupe- Oye preciosa necesito que salgas un momento, hay alguien que necesita hablar con Chikane- le dijo eso de lo más natural mientras mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse- solo alguien- dijo ella, me quemaban las ganas de saber que decía Mina- ya entiendo… estaremos esperando en la sala de espera, ok, besos nos vemos- dijo ella colgando el celular….

Y?- le dije ansiosa

Listo!- dijo ella sonriente

Cómo?- dije yo incrédula de que todo haya sido tan fácil

Vamos a la sala Mina saldrá para darte su lugar- ella se levantó de la mesa como si nada mientras Mako y yo la mirábamos sin dar créditos- que?... se quedaran hay toda la tarde?- nos dijo simpáticamente y de inmediato reaccione parándome feliz

Llegamos nuevamente a la sala de espera pero Mina no había salido aun. Yo nuevamente me comencé a pasear por el pasillo, tenía una gran ansiedad y pensaba una y otra vez como le hablaría a Chikane, que cosa le diría… no sabía que hacer pero si sabía que la quería ver por encima de cualquier cosa. Note como Seiya y Mako hablaban en susurros pero no les di importancia.

Seiya!- salió de pronto Mina y se lanzó a sus brazos

Como esta?- dijo Seiya preocupada

Mejor- le dijo la chica

Que alegría!- dijo ella feliz

Donde esta?- pregunto de pronto Mina mirando para ambos lados

Hay!- dijo Seiya señalándome con la cabeza y la rubia inmediatamente se dio vuelta, apenas me vio camino hacia mi…

Himeko- se paró frente a mí- por qué quieres verla?- me pregunto neutralmente

Yo… yo… solo quiero pedirle disculpas- mentí estúpidamente

No quiero verla sufrir- me dijo ignorando mi respuesta y volvió al lado de Seiya

Bueno que esperas Himeko- Mako me hablo de pronto- entra de una vez!

Si, si!- dije yo

De inmediato entre por un largo pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas, imagino que son especies de Boxs donde atienden a los pacientes. En una de las puertas decía Himemiya Chikane y me pare frente a ella. Respire profundamente mientras giraba la perilla para entrar.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con furia mientras abrí la puerta con sutileza… apenas entre me percaté de que Chikane estaba con la cabeza vendada, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pelo era tiernamente acariciado por una suave brisa que entraba desde una ventana junto a su camilla. Cerré lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y me acerque hasta sentarme en un sillón de cuero que estaba junto a ella.

Que es lo que me pasa contigo?- le susurre mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello. Yo quede alucinada viéndola dormir, su belleza se desbordaba por mis ojos, el corazón se me llenaba de una sensación de protección, ya no quería salir de esa habitación, solo quería estar junto a ella hasta que despertara… o hasta la eternidad

Hi..me…ko- pronuncio mi nombre entre sus sueños y enseguida mis ojos se empañaron por la emoción.

Chikane!- susurre para no despertarla- te quiero- le dije cerca de su boca, tanto que me paralice al sentir su aliento. Pero algo dentro me incitaba a seguir adelante, a buscar como meta los labios de ella, a enredarme en estos sentimientos que afloraban en mi pecho

Permiso!- escuche a una mujer entrar a la habitación y de inmediato me aparte y me puse colorada, para mi sorpresa era la misma enfermera quien aviso que Chikane ya había despertado

Ah veo que ya está junto a su novia- me dijo entre risas mientras llevaba unas pastillas en una bandeja

Yo.. yo…- en realidad no sabía que decir

Tiene mucha suerte señorita- me dijo de la nada mientras revisaba unos papeles a los pies de la cama de Chikane

Suerte?- dije sin entender

Si, tiene una novia muy bonita- me clavo sus ojos negros fijamente- debo reconocer que apenas la vi quede deslumbrada por ella- las palabras de esa mujer me hicieron reaccionar, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba de pie

Gracias por su apreciación- le dije molesta- pero le rogaría que se guarde sus pensamientos, no me interesa saber cuánto le agrado mi novia… de todas formas ella solo tiene ojos para mí- le dije llena de celos pero feliz tan solo de imaginar que todo era verdad

Está bien, no se enoje, era solo una apreciación como usted dice- me hablo un poco descolocada

Himeko- de pronto la voz de Chikane golpeo mis oídos, pero esta vez no estaba nombrándome en sueños, supe enseguida que había despertado y rogué por que no hubiese escuchado mis palabras

Chikane!- la mire completamente roja, ella me miraba ruborizada y también miraba a la enfermera

Como se siente señorita Himemiya?- le pregunto la enfermera como si nada

Me duele la cabeza- le contesto tocándose la frente vendada

Tenga esto- dijo la enfermera llevándole una pastilla a la boca y luego dándole de beber un poco de agua- le aseguro que se sentirá mejor- le dijo poniéndole los pechos en la cara descaradamente

Gra… cias- dijo Chikane completamente sonrojada

Me podría dejar a solas con …. Himemiya- dije yo completamente enojada por el descaro de aquella mujer

Ah si, descuide!- dijo como si se hubiese olvidado de mi presencia- cualquier cosa que necesite su novia me avisa- me dijo alzando una ceja. Pero lo que más me preocupo es que ella dijo "su novia" y Chikane definitivamente lo había escuchado

Haruka está en este lugar?- me pregunto Chikane entre risas mientras la enfermera la miraba extrañada

Chikane!- la mire un poco molesta y avergonzada al mismo tiempo

Adiós- le dijo la enfermera antes de salir por la puerta

Uyyy es una ofrecida!- dije llena de ira empuñando mis manos

Y eso te molesta?- me pregunto ella

Chikane…. – la mire y volví a sentarme a su lado, de pronto todo se me olvido, hasta la extraña enfermera- como estas?- le dije suavemente

Feliz- me dijo de la nada

Por qué?- le pregunte perdida en su mirada

Por verte junto a mí- dijo ella erizándome la piel

Quien eres Chikane?- le dije sumergida en un encanto de amor

Soy Himemiya Chikane- me dijo ella susurrando mientras que con nuestras miradas nos estábamos devorando el alma

No Chikane- le dije algo tímido- no me refiero a eso…

Explícate- me dijo con un tono de voz que me mareaba

Por qué siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo?- le pregunte dejando aflorar todos mis sentimientos

A mí me pasa lo mismo- me dijo y me di cuenta que nuestras frentes ya estaban pegadas

No hablamos nada más, solo nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo que yo rogaba fuera eterno. Sentí como por unos instantes me fundía en una extraña sensación de deja vu, como si este momento ya hubiese pasado muchas veces guardados en algún lugar de mi memoria más remota. Había algo en el aire, algo que se me colaba hasta los pulmones… algo que estaba comprendiendo en un momento… que estaba completamente enamorada de Himemiya Chikane y que era hora de luchar por este sentimiento que vino como un terremoto a mi vida pero que estoy segura ya no podría estar sin ella. Entrecerré mis ojos lentamente mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para dar facilidad a nuestras bocas que peligrosamente comenzaron a rozarse nuevamente igual que el primer día… Ninguna de las dos se adelantó, solo nos rozábamos los labios llenándonos de tentación y de una tormenta de emociones.

No quiero estar sin ti… Himeko- me dijo rozándome los labios y yo comprendí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho

Creo que te amo…. Chikane- le confesé sin apartar nuestros labios y solo el confesárselo me hundió el alma en unas aguas que inevitablemente encontraron salida por mis ojos…

Por qué lloras?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

Porque te encontré… una vez más te encontré- le dije sin siquiera saber muy bien porque

Himeko- dijo mi nombre mientras mis labios seguían sintiendo el roce de los suyos

Ring, ring, ring!- el celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a ser un escándalo alegando por mi atención, yo maldije mi mala suerte… porque siempre que estaba así con Chikane debía de pasar algo?- Chikane se apartó rápidamente espantada por el molesto sonido

Por qué?- dije maldiciendo sutilmente

Contesta- me dijo ella con paciencia.

Fue entonces que saque mi celular y mire que la llamada decía "amor", Haruka era ahora quien nos interrumpía y yo extrañamente no me sentí culpable sino más bien enojada, algo me paso al momento de reconocer mi amor…. Haruka desapareció completamente de mi corazón.. Al menos como pareja

No contestare- le dije a Chikane

Es ella verdad!- sentí como se molestó y verla así solo me causo ganas de comerla a besos

Si Chikane- le dije atenta a su cara que me parecía tan hermosa cada segundo

Maldita sea- susurro por lo bajo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo lance mi celular por la ventana deshaciéndome del molesto ruido que causaba y de alguna manera simbólica también de Haruka- HIMEKO!- dijo Chikane completamente sorprendida clavando su mirada en aquella ventana que comenzaba a reflejar tenuemente el anochecer

Ya no me importa nada que no seas tú…- le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y volviendo a pegar nuestras frentes

De verdad?- me dijo ella completamente ilusionada

Te lo juro- le dije llena de amor

Y fue hay que ella choco sus labios contra los míos, sin aviso, sin paciencia, sin temores. Y como explicar lo que sentí… por fin estaba enredándome en sus labios, unos labios tan suaves como el contacto de un bebe, con un fresco sabor a menta que me llegaba a calar los huesos. Yo rodee de inmediato su cabeza con mis manos, mientras colaba mi lengua en su boca, no pensaba perder más mi tiempo, supe enseguida que me quería ver cada día junto a ella, a su lado sin más que su mirada para sobrevivir…. Estaba segura que esta vez no habría marcha atrás y eso me alegraba de una manera sobrenatural. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de separarme de su boca. Sentí que en ese beso me dio todo, me alejo de todo lo malo, me entrego todo su amor, su corazón y yo lo recibía cautivada por su lengua y sus labios. Nos separamos lamentablemente para tomar un poco de oxigeno mientras ella me miraba como yo lo imagine aquella noche en mi departamento, reclamando algo que siempre le perteneció…

No te dejare nunca Himeko… nunca más- me susurro y aunque pareciera imposible sentí como mi amor no paraba de crecer

Yo nunca me marchare de tu lado… permaneceremos siempre juntas Chikane- un fuego en mi interior me hacía decir eso con tanta convicción que me emocione de mi misma

Eres la mujer más bella que han visto mis ojos- me dijo acariciando mi rostro con el mismo amor como me beso

En serio Chikane?- le pregunte ilusionada

Si… no hay nadie como tú- se mordió el labio apenas termino de decir sus palaras mientras que sus pechos se agrandaron por el aire en sus pulmones

Me derrites con tus gestos- le confesé sabiéndome deseosa de su cuerpo

Quiero rozar tu cuerpo lentamente… - su voz sonaba envuelta de seducción- y dejar mi huella en cada centímetro de tu piel, decir que eres mía y que nadie jamás te alejara de mi amor, de mis besos y de mi cuerpo- cada palabra que me decía me hacía volar, sin saber cómo termine envuelta en un delirio, en una necesidad de fundirme con ella, estaba totalmente agitada imaginando que me estaba tocando por debajo de la ropa, que besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo… hasta podría jurar que sabía perfectamente cómo era hacer el amor con ella

Estoy enamora…- le dije afirmándomelo también a mí misma

No más que yo- me dijo

Luego nuevamente me fundí en sus labios, solo queriendo más y más de ella, quería unirme desesperadamente a su cuerpo, estoy segura que si no estuviera herida ya me hubiese lanzado sobre su cuerpo, pero debía aguantar las ganas por ella, solo por ella, porque si fuera por mi… dejaría que este fuego quemara cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos…

TOC! TOC!- alguien de pronto estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación. De inmediato dejamos de besarnos pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes apegadas, mientras calmábamos la respiración y sonreíamos felices

Pase!- dijo suavemente Chikane con esa elegancia que me derrite

Como se siente señorita Himemiya- un tipo muy alto, moreno, con ojos de miel y con una bata blanca entro en la habitación de inmediato supe que era el medico

Bien… ya ni siquiera me duele la cabeza- dijo mirándome con complicidad yo solo me sonroje

Que noticia más maravillosa- dijo el muy cordial- tengo el resultado de su escáner- dijo el doctor

Está todo bien?- pregunte algo desesperada y de inmediato el hombre clavo su mirada en mi

Lamento decirle que no- apenas escuche sus palabras sentí como un agujero se formaba a mis pies y la desesperación me hacía marear

Que pasa doctor?- dijo Chikane tranquilamente

Chikane- tome su mano y comencé a llorar

Pero no llore señorita- dijo el médico sorprendido por mi reacción- por favor señorita- me pidió mientras yo no podía dejar de hacerlo

Tranquila Himeko- me dijo Chikane igual de sorprendida que el medico

La noticia es mala para mi… no para la señorita Himemiya- dijo algo desesperado el tipo

Cómo?- dije yo dejando de llorar y mirándolo confundida

Lamentablemente para mí la señorita Himemiya está de alta y no pasara la noche con nosotros- dijo el algo apenado por que su broma no le resulto

Como se atreve!- le alegue enfurecida- no es momento para esas bromas- dije muy enojada

Himeko cálmate- me dijo Chikane entre risas- nadie se muere por un palo en la cabeza

Ah no?- la mire igual de enojada que al medico

Bueno señoritas- dijo el médico un poco asustado- yo me retiro cuando guste puede irse… ah pero eso sí, necesita de unos buenos cuidados- el doctor me pico el ojo, no sé si buscando mi aprobación a través de esas palabras o queriendo calmar la situación

Chikane!- le dije lanzándome a sus brazos una vez que el medico nos dejó solas

Tranquila Himeko- dijo ella muy contenta- estoy bien

Si Chikane- dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello

Vámonos de aquí- me dijo ella levantándose de la camilla y por supuesto que yo la ayude, aunque no hubiese sido necesario

Antes de salir de la habitación me giro bruscamente hacia ella y me beso con fuerzas, yo quede congelada por unos instantes pero luego cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por su forma tan exquisita de besar. Pronto me acorralo contra la puerta mientras nuestro beso subía y subía de nivel.

Ahora si podemos irnos- me dijo separándose de mi con la misma brusquedad que me beso. Dejándome con ganas de mas, con la loca desesperación de que terminara lo que empezó

Que mala eres- le dije siguiéndola por el pasillo y completamente sonrojada

Yo porque?- dijo inocentemente en broma

Olvídalo- le dije amarrándome a su brazo, mientras no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… Por fin estaba con ella como lo soñé y añore y aunque intente ocultar mis sentimientos no pude contra ellos y eso me hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo

Esto es real o solo es producto del golpe que me dieron?- me dijo Chikane antes de salir a la sala de espera

Es real…- tome su mano con las mías- Tócame- le dije depositando su mano en mi pecho lo que la ruborizo y la hizo ver más bella aun- te amo- esta vez se lo dije completamente segura de mis sentimientos sin vacilaciones mientras le robaba uno de sus gloriosos besos.

Así salimos hacia la sala de esperas, tomadas de las manos como las novias más establecidas del mundo. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de sorpresa de mi amiga Mako al ver aquella imagen, mientras a su lado una confundida pero sonriente Mónica nos miraba. Luego mire hacia el otro costado y estaba Seiya junto a Mina demostrando una sincera felicidad por vernos juntas… aunque pude ver un rastro de desilusión en los ojos de aquella rubia…

- Chikane! – dijo eufórica Seiya al verla de pie y consiente nuevamente- veo que aún no nos dejas!- le dijo bromeando en su tono tan típico

- No… tendrás que seguir aguantándome- le dijo ella con gracia

- Entonces ya te dieron el alta?- Mina apareció de pronto entre las sombras de Seiya con los ojos iluminados por la emoción

- Si, solo fue un susto, nada más- le contesto Chikane mirándola con cariño, mientras aun nuestras manos seguían unidas

- Me da gusto verte bien Himemiya- le dijo mi amiga Mako acercándose abrazada de su novia

- Gracias- le dijo Chikane- pero te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, me arias un gran favor- era tan exquisita cuando actuaba con esa humildad

- yo quiero pedir disculpas- interrumpió de pronto Mónica- a nombre de Hemira y Haruka, en el fondo no son malas personas, solo que se ven sobrepasadas por ustedes- la voz de Mónica sonó tan sincera como de costumbre

- Gracias Mónica- le contesto Chikane- se perfectamente que tú eres una muy buena persona- con eso Chikane dejo ver a mi parecer que no compartía la opinión de Mónica con respecto a Hemira y Haruka

- Me alegra verte bien- Dijo Mónica tan cordial como siempre

- Tu si que eres una buena mujer- le dijo Seiya depositando su mano en el hombro de Mónica

- No creas, a veces tengo defectos- le dijo ella riendo

- Pues yo no los veo- dijo Mako muy enamorada

- Que linda pareja hacen!- comento Mina con las manos entrelazadas-

- Gracias- dijo Mónica llevándose la mano a su nuca

Yo aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, estábamos "todas" riéndonos en esa sala de espera y yo aunque estaba presente de cuerpo, mi alma estaba vagando en el recuerdo de los labios de Chikane. Esto era más de lo que podía pedir, me encontraba en un estado de felicidad plena. La preocupación más grande que tenía antes de salir a la sala de espera era la reacción de Mina pero apenas la vi me di cuenta de que ella actuaba tan simpática como siempre, solo como una amiga lo que me calmo más aun…

Y díganme chicas?- Seiya nos miró a Chikane y a mí- No tienen nada que contar?- note enseguida en sus palabras algo de complicidad

Seiya no presiones a las chicas- dijo mina agarrándola de una oreja lo que me provocó mucha risa

Bueno Himemiya- dijo Mónica luego de dejar de reír- ahora que te veo sana y salva me retiro, debo descansar

Claro- dijo Chikane mirándola agradecida por verla aquí- gracias por venir- le dijo estirando su mano, la cual Mónica no demoro en entrelazar

Himeko vienes con nosotras?- dijo Mako entre emocionada y confundida por la situación

Ehh- en realidad no sabía que contestar

No Mako- dijo Chikane contestando por mí- si no te molesta me ocupare de llevar a tu amiga a su departamento

Ah claro, claro- dijo Mako moviendo sus manos- estoy segura que a Himeko no le molestara- me miro picarona y enseguida me enrojecí

Bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo Mónica abrazando a Mako- buenas noches- con su mirada se despidió de todas y cuando se estaba volteando Mako se apartó de su abrazo y se lanzó a mis brazos

Himeko- me dijo al oído- no tengo ni idea que es lo que paso adentro con Chikane, pero me lo imagino y si mi imaginación no es errada te advierto tres cosas- su voz sonó muy seria así que no le conteste nada. Uno es que me debes una conversación con luje de detalle, dos es que debes hablar con Haruka sea lo que sea recuerda que ella no se merece que la engañes y tres… - yo la estaba escuchando atentamente- recuerda que siempre cuentas con todo mi apoyo, solo quiero verte feliz- me dijo dulcemente

Mako chan- dije emocionada por sus últimas palabras

Te quiero Himeko- me dijo besando mi mejilla y volviendo a los brazos de su amada novia

Nos vemos chicas!- dije emocionada mientras ellas se retiraban del lugar

Y bueno nosotras también deberíamos irnos- comento Seiya luego de bostezar

Si… ya tengo hambre- alego mina como niña chica

Bueno entonces vamos- dijo Chikane tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar

Ahora me sentía extraña, estaba caminando con la persona que más amo en el mundo y solo hace una semana y también con dos completas desconocidas que resultaron ser sus mejores amigas, de algún modo me sentía un poco incomoda entre ellas, ya que podía notar la gran confianza que había entre ellas y yo solo opacaba en ese lugar.

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto Chikane tiernamente cuando estábamos llegando a su auto

Nada-´le dije mintiendo pero para no molestar con mis cosas

Segura?- me pregunto gesticulando en su bello rostro un gesto de no creer mucho

Si, de verdad- le dije mirándola muy enamorada

Ok Chikane ni pienses que manejaras… aun no estás en condiciones- dijo Seiya adelantándose al puesto de piloto en el auto

No pensaba hacerlo- le respondió ella abriendo la puerta de copiloto para correr el asiento y dejar espacio para pasar- sube – me dijo suavemente y yo solo obedecí apenas me vi sentada en el asiento de atrás ella me siguió.

Por favor apúrate Seiya, muero de hambre- dijo Mina sentándose en el asiento de copiloto

Como ordene la pequeña- le contesto muy obediente Seiya poniendo en marcha el automóvil

Himeko… no quieres?...- Chikane estaba intentando formular una pregunta pero se quedó callada

Que pasa Chikane?- la mire ilusionada

Mmmm nada olvídalo- dijo ella tomando mi mano

Anda dime- le dije muy curiosa

No es nada Himeko… en serio olvídalo- llevo mi cabeza a su pecho y de inmediato me calle.

Así nos fuimos todo el camino, las chicas hablaban entre ellas mientras yo estaba callada pero feliz en el pecho de Chikane, llenándome de su aroma y mirando las temblorosas estrellas desde la ventana. Lamente mucho cuando Seiya se detuvo fuera de mi departamento

Llegamos princesa!- dijo Seiya haciéndome alusión

Si- dije apenada. Mina se bajó y nos dio espacio para salir. Chikane camino conmigo hasta la entrada de vidrio de mi edificio mientras sus amigas la esperaban en el auto

Himeko… repíteme que no estoy soñando- me dijo tomando mis manos y mirándome fijamente

No estas soñando Chikane- le dije con los ojos iluminados por su amor

Que pasara con Haruka?- me pregunto preocupada y de inmediato me estremecí solo de pensar en la conversación que se me venía con ella

Lo que debe de pasar- le dije con valentía- terminare mañana mismo con ella

Himeko yo entenderé si quieres estar un tiempo sola, no quiero exigirte nada- de pronto Chikane comenzó hablar estupideces a mi parecer así que aproveche el momento y la calle con un dulce beso en su boca, un beso que me costó mucho dejar de lado

Chikane… yo quiero estar contigo- le dije para esparcir sus dudas

Gracias Himeko- ella me abrazo

Te extrañare- le confesé

Te veo mañana- me dijo ella y de inmediato un ruido ensordecedor llego a mis oídos. Seiya tocaba la bocina como loca apurando a Chikane, esta solo suspiro por el infantilismo de su amiga

Ya ve con ellas- le dije entre risas- te amo- era la segunda vez que le pronunciaba esa palabra pero ya me era muy familiar hacerlo

Yo también- dijo besando muchas beses mi boca mientras apretaba su mano

Ya ve- dije yo cortada por sus besos

Si- me dijo y volvió a besar mis labios

Chikane- dije entre risas- ve con ellas

Ok, ok- dijo y beso largamente mi mano para luego caminar de vuelta al automóvil

Apenas ella se fue me decidí a subir a mi departamento, iba como en las nubes, completamente feliz. En el ascensor me puse a tararear una canción romántica que estaba de moda. Pero apenas abrí la puerta de mi departamento comencé a saltar como una pequeña, no paraba de reír y de tocar mis labios suspirando sin cesar. Solo recordar esta tarde me hacía entrar en un estado de éxtasis lleno de felicidad. Me duche y luego me acosté en mi confortable cama mientras pensaba que por ella, por Chikane daría todo y más de lo que tengo para permanecer a su lado. Tenía un extraño miedo a ser separada de ella, un miedo que no tenía justificación así como tampoco lo tenía el sentimiento de conocerla….

Pronto cerré mis ojos y me sentí feliz… feliz por encontrar a Chikane también en mis horas de sueño

Continuara…


	8. Te has ganado mi corazón

Cap 8: te has ganado mi corazón

Desperté un poco amarrada por el sueño que aun embargaba mis ojos, pero en cuanto recordé el día que se me venía se esfumo completamente. Me levante y fui directo a tomar una ducha reparadora, luego me vestí y me arregle más de lo normal, quería que Chikane me viera linda. Aun no terminaba de creer todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, hasta yo misma era incrédula de todo el amor que ella desertaba en mí. También pensé en que debía de hablar con Haruka y eso era lo más complicado.

Al fin tome mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto el cual hace mucho no ocupo, pero hoy nadie vendría por mí para ir a la escuela, lo que en parte me alegraba, tendría unos minutos más para pensar como le diría a Haruka que lo nuestro debía llegar a su fin.

En poco tiempo ya estaba estacionando mi auto en la escuela. Baje calmadamente de el mientras muchas chicas me miraban extrañadas al verme llegar sola, me percate que las motocicletas de Haruka, Hemira y Mónica ya estaban en su lugar habitual. Busque el auto de Chikane pero no lo vi, seguramente no había llegado aún, lo cual me pareció bien, ya que esperaba hablar con Haruka antes de que Chikane apareciera y así evitar roces entre ellas.

Camine completamente decidida hasta el jardín principal de la escuela y no tarde en divisar a mis amigas y entre ellas Haruka. Mako me miraba a la distancia con cara de preocupación pero yo ya tenía todo decidido.

Buenos días Himeko- dijo Hemira abrazada de Seleni al verme llegar

Buenos días- le dije secamente, solo el recordar que daño a Chikane me hacía tener un resentimiento hacia ella

Estas enojada?- me pregunto Haruka de inmediato al notar mi tono de voz

Tu qué crees- le dije igual de molesta

Buenos días Himeko- dijo Mako acercándose para abrazarme

Buenos días Mako- le dije y la abrace fuertemente

Que tal Himeko?- dijo Mónica a las espaldas de Mako

Bien gracias- dije amablemente. De inmediato un ambiente tenso se formó entre nosotras. Ya que mi tono cambio radicalmente con Mako y Mónica, dejando de lado a Haruka y Hemira.

Himeko que paso con tu celular, te estuve llamando toda la noche, ¿por qué no contestaste?- Haruka tenía una voz notoriamente molesta

Necesitamos hablar- le dije y camine hacia una banca que estaba a unos cuantos metros del grupo, ella de inmediato me siguió.

Que pasa Himeko?- me dijo algo apurada

Toma asiento- le recomendé, yo ya estaba sentada

Dime de una vez- exigió ella sin tomar en cuenta mis palabras- acaso estas enojada por lo de Himemiya?

Claro que sí, lo que tu amiguita hiso ayer no tiene escusas!- me cruce de brazos

Te recuerdo Himeko que esa Himemiya- lo dijo despectiva- se lo busco por andar metiendo sus narices donde no debe

Te recuerdo Haruka que no son animales para estar peleando

Por qué te fuiste con ella?- me pregunto de la nada

Porque era lo correcto- le conteste segura

Lo correcto es que estés al lado de tu novia, y te recuerdo que esa soy yo- me dijo con un tono más alto de lo normal

Haruka- suspire- ayer pasaron muchas cosas que debes saber- de inmediato su rostro cambio, se tornó una mueca de miedo en sus ojos

Que es lo que paso?- me pregunto tomando asiento

Esto es muy complicado para mi Haruka, pero no tengo más opción- el corazón me comenzó a latir deprisa por los nervios- primero que todo quiero que te quede claro que yo intente luchar contra mis sentimientos… pero no lo logre

Himeko no me asustes… dime que pasa!- nuevamente su voz sonó ansiosa

Quiero terminar esta relación- le dije tan rápido como mis latidos

Que!- dijo ella poniéndose nuevamente de pie- que estás hablando Himeko?!

Haruka, cálmate por favor!- le pedí al ver como el volumen de su vos llamo la atención de todas las alumnas que estaba cercas de nosotras

Como quieres que me calme!- comenzó a mover sus manos de una manera desesperada- ¿por qué me estas pidiendo esto?, es por ella? Dímelo Himeko!- definitivamente ella había olvidado que esta era una conversación privada

Haruka no grites, cálmate para poder hablar- le pedí mientras mis manos le señalaban que baje la voz

Qué?, Te molesta que todas se enteren que eres una cualquiera!- apenas me grito eso quede completamente descolocada, nunca pensé que ella me trataría así- que tienes en la cabeza Himeko!, acaso piensas que puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, que puedes cambiar de pareja tan fácilmente!

Haruka si no te calmas, daré por terminada esta conversación- le dije un poco avergonzada y dolida por su forma de hablarme

Tú no te mueves de aquí!- me dijo apretando mi brazo con fuerza

Haruka me duele!- le dije casi llorando

Ey Haruka cálmate!- nuevamente Mónica era quien ponía el cable a tierra

No te metas!- le dijo ella completamente roja por la rabia

Te advierto una cosa!- le dijo Mónica con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en ella- si no eres capaz de conversar las cosas como gente civilizada, no te acercaras a Himeko- de inmediato Haruka me soltó el brazo y comenzó a respirar profundo intentando calmarse

Haruka por favor, yo no quiero terminar así- le dije con la voz suave para que ella bajara sus revoluciones

Y como quieres terminar?... quieres que seamos amigas?- me dijo de una manera irónica.

No, no… solo te pido comprensión- le dije ya llorando

Comprensión, tu hablando de comprensión…. Y a mí Himeko… dime quien me comprende a mí!- ella también comenzó a llorar, mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Luego de que Mónica llegara, Mako, Hemira y Seleni no tardaron en aparecer.

Que está pasando Haruka?- le pregunto Hemira algo confundida por nuestros llantos

Dime por qué estas terminando?- me pregunto Haruka, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Hemira, pero de manera indirecta respondió a su pregunta. La chica al igual que Seleni no pudieron evitar mirarme con rabia

Como que estas terminando con Haruka!- alego enseguida Seleni- quien te crees!- raramente ella estaba casi tan enojada como Haruka

No le hables así a Himeko, Seleni!- la encaro Mako- estas son cosas de dos, no tenemos por qué opinar

Claro, como tú le cubres las bajezas a tu amiga- dijo ella, mientras Haruka me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

Que quieres decir?, deja los eufemismos que Himeko es una dama!- le dijo Mako mientras Mónica la tomaba del hombro para evitar que se le echara enzima

Amor calmate- le dijo Mónica

Por favor- dije de pronto- déjenme a solas con Haruka

Haruka?- le pregunto Hemira para saber su opinan

Váyanse!- dijo ella. Espere unos segundos hasta quedar nuevamente a "solas", aunque en ese lugar lo que escaseaba era la privacidad

Haruka por favor escúchame- le dije intentando tocarla, pero ella aparto mi mano de inmediato de su brazo

Dime Himeko…. por qué estas terminando… es por ella?- estaba como loca, lo podía ver en sus ojos

Si…- dije agachando la mirada

Por qué Himeko?... que hice mal?- de inmediato su tono de voz cambio, ahora sonaba abatida

No Haruka esto no es tu culpa… yo, yo no sé por qué pero paso- le dije muy apenada por verla así

Que paso?- nuevamente su voz sonó seca

Haruka deja las cosas así- le pedí para no seguir alargando su dolor

Exijo… no perdón… te pido por favor que me digas que paso… es lo mínimo que me merezco

Me enamore de Chikane Himemiya- le dije apretando mis puños, ella solo se llevó la mano a su boca en un gesto de completa sorpresa

Eso es mentira- dijo ella moviendo su cabeza

Haruka… por favor, no hagas de esto algo peor- le pedí, sinceramente me estaba sintiendo como una completa basura, mas allá de todo era yo quien la estaba dañando, pero no podía hacer nada por eso.

Ni siquiera la conoces, como dices que la amas Himeko!- definitivamente no me creía

La razón no podrá explicarlo, solo me enamore- yo no era capaz de levantar la mirada

Y por mi…. Que sientes por mí?- me pregunto con la voz quebrada.

Haruka, no me hagas esto- le dije llorando

Pero tú sí que puedes hacer pedazos mi corazón cierto?- me remeció por los hombros por su desesperación

No Haruka, yo no quiero eso

Pero eso estás haciendo, acaso te importa lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos?

Claro que si Haruka, más de lo que piensas- le dije al verla tan mal y era la verdad no quería dañarla, al fin de cuentas había sido mi pareja durante más de un año

Entonces dime que sientes por mí?- volvió a preguntarme

Haruka esto no tiene sentido

Por lo que más quieras Himeko, responde a mis preguntas- esta vez sus zamarreos aumentaron en velocidad y fuerzas

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!- le dije desesperada por verla tan enojada

Vez, yo lo sabía- apego nuestras frentes desesperadamente- aun me quieres. Himeko no hagas esto, no tires este tiempo a la borda por alguien que ni siquiera conoces, eso no puede ser amor Himeko, razona por favor!- comenzó a suplicarme

Haruka yo te quiero… y te quiero mucho- le dije entre cortado- pero ya no te quiero como pareja- ella dio unos pasos hacia tras por la sorpresa de mis palabras

Entonces…- trago saliva- esto queda hasta acá?- me dijo aturdida

Si Haruka- le dije apenada

Te vas a arrepentir Himeko- comenzó a apuntarme con su dedo- te arrepentirás de haberme cambiado por una extraña… te lo aseguro!

Haruka… es un riesgo que quiero correr- le dije tomando valor

Apenas la vea la matare, me escuchaste! La matare con mis propias manos!- empuño sus manos desafiantemente

NOO!- le dije ahogadamente- te prohíbo que le hagas daño, si no quieres que termine por odiarte!- le grite sin pensar mis palabras

Odiarme?- sonrió- acaso crees que eso ahora me importa?

Haruka no hagas más estupideces!- le pedí desesperada por la idea de que le hiciera daño a Chikane

Me volveré un monstro por tu culpa Himeko!- apenas me dijo eso camino dejándome con la palabra en la boca y un llanto ahogado. Tras ella no tardaron en pasar Hemira junto a Seleni, esta última chocando nuestros hombros asiéndome tambalear. También rápidamente llego Mónica con Mako.

Himeko…- Mako me abrazo y me largue a llorar sacando toda la pena

Tranquila Himeko, has hecho lo correcto- me dijo Mónica mientras acariciaba mi cabello y Mako me seguía abrazando con fuerzas

Si amiga, fue lo mejor. No hubiese sido justo para Haruka que siguieras con ella si ya no la quieres.

Le hice mucho daño…. Soy una basura- dije ocultando más mi rostro en el cuello de Mako

No Himeko, eres una persona valiente por escuchar a tu corazón- la voz de Mónica sonó muy tranquilizadora

Ahora solo tienes que estar tranquila, Himemiya… perdón… Chikane- corrigió Mako, seguramente recordando que Chikane le pidió que la llamara por su nombre- no tardará en llegar

Chikane!- dije mirando a Mako desesperadamente- Haruka le pegara!

No, no Himeko, eso no pasara- me dijo Mónica

Ella me lo dijo- le dije mirándola desesperada

Te lo dijo porque esta herida, confundida, tiene rabia….- Mónica suspiro- es normal Himeko…

Yo la conozco Mónica, ella no se quedara tranquila hasta sacarse esa rabia

Puede ser… pero este día no será- dijo Mónica completamente segura

Por qué?- le pregunte confundida

Porque hoy es la final del torneo de tenis donde estará jugando Hemira y mañana es la final de artes marciales, así que Haruka no ara ninguna estupidez

Es verdad!- dije alegre por recordar esos detalles

Ves Himeko, eso nos dará tiempo para hablar con ella y poder tranquilizarla.

Entonces hoy no tenemos clases?- Pregunte feliz

No Himeko, toda la escuela está haciendo los preparativos, tendremos invitadas de la escuela rival y bla bla bla… tu sabes pequeña- dijo Mónica moviendo mis cabellos

Qué alivio, así no se toparan en la sala- dije suspirando

Segura?- dijo Mako

Cómo?- la mire preocupada

Me refiero a que si es eso lo que te alivia o es que no tendremos matemáticas el día de hoy?- me lo dijo riéndose de mi

Mako no seas mala- le dije chocando mis dedos. Mientras ellas se largaban a reír.

Chicas!- escuche la voz de Seiya y de inmediato me gire

Seiya, como estas?- le dijo Mónica tan gentil como siempre. Me percate que venía con Mina, pero Chikane no estaba por ningún lado

Bien, bien, con algo de hambre- dijo ella

Tu siempre tienes hambre- comento Mina entre risas- buenos días- nos dijo inclinándose un poco

Buenos días!- respondimos a coro

Y Chikane?- pregunte mirando a Seiya

Ah verdad, Chikane- comenzó a reír- ella está arreglando unos papeleos pero en un par de horas la veras

Horas!- le dije desesperada

Vaya, vaya, como la extrañas!- me dijo Seiya entre burlas

No seas mala con Himeko- le dijo Mina dándole un codazo- estas bien Himeko?- Mina me quedo mirando extrañada

Si Himeko, parece que estabas llorando- comento Seiya al fijarse en mis enrojecidos ojos

Lo que pasa es que acaba de terminar con Haruka, y no fue nada agradable- dijo Mako

Pero eso es una muy buena noticia- dijo Seiya eufóricamente- bueno al menos para Chikane

No hay buena noticia cuando alguien sale herido- dijo Mónica tranquilamente

Si, tienes razón- le respondió Seiya

Y que te dijo?- me pregunto Mina

Que…. Que mataría a Chikane- le conteste

No te preocupes Himeko, a Chikane no le pasara nada- me dijo Seiya tocándome un hombro- bueno al menos que otro palo salvaje se deposite en su cabeza, en ese caso- enseguida la interrumpí

No bromees con eso Seiya- le dije aterrada de solo pensarlo

Himeko tranquila- dijo Mónica riendo- no pasara nada

Lo que me preocupa fue la reacción de Hemira con Seleni- dijo Mako de pronto

Si es verdad- asintió Mónica

Que paso con ellas?- pregunto Mina

Se pusieron como locas- dijo Mako- de seguro no quieren saber nada de nosotras

Bueno pero todo pasa por algo, solo tiempo al tiempo chicas- dijo Seiya mientras miraba a una alumna que iba pasando

Puedes disimular un poco tan siquiera- le dijo Mina dándole un coscorrón al cual ella de inmediato tomo su cabeza sufriendo un poco. Mientras todas nos largábamos a reír.

Y asi de un momento a otro ya tenía todo solucionado. Por fin pude hablar con Haruka y aunque fue algo horrible y doloroso lo había pasado y eso me hacía sentir aliviada. Pasamos toda la mañana charlando con las chicas, mientras alumnas de la escuela rival se dejaban ver con carteles envueltos, algunas llevaban flores, una un peluche lo suficientemente grande como para dormir abrazándolo. Seguramente era para la chica que venía por el título para su escuela

Por qué se demora tanto Chikane?- le pregunte algo ansiosa al ver que las horas pasaban y ella no llegaba a Seiya

En realidad, me dijo que llegaría a la galería para ver el partido con nosotras, así que debes esperar- me dijo ella con una sonrisa muy extraña

Pero que está haciendo?- le pregunte curiosa

La curiosidad mato al gato- me dijo con su normal tono de broma

De verdad que necesito verla, para contarle todo lo ocurrido- dije un poco amurrada

Tranquila Himeko- dijo Mako- solo queda media hora para el partido

Me alegre de que el tiempo pasara volando, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupe. Haruka estaría hay apoyando a Hemira y me vería con Chikane, esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura.

Cuando estábamos entrando a la parte de espectadores de la cancha me percate que las cuatro galerías que rodeaban esta estaban llenas de mujeres, dos eran notoriamente ocupadas por alumnas de mi escuela, mientras las otras dos estaban ocupadas por las alumnas visitantes. El ambiente era tremendo, las barras gritan alentando a su escuela de una manera ferviente, papeles picados de todos los colores corrían por el aire hasta llegar al suelo, mientras que yo buscaba a Chikane entre la multitud sin suerte. Pero a quien vi fue a Haruka quien estaba sentada junto a Seleni, al otro costado de donde me encontraba yo, me alegre al notar que no se percataron de nuestra presencia.

Acá es un buen lugar- dijo Mako indicando unos asientos vacíos en un lugar privilegiado

Si!- dijo Seiya algo apurada por sentarse al igual que Mina

Así nos sentamos y en unos minutos una chica de nuestra escuela salió a la cancha con un micrófono en mano. Era la animadora y encargada de presentar a las finalistas.

Donde esta Chikane?- pregunte mirando para todos lados

Tranquila, ya la veras- me dijo Mina alegremente

Enseguida la animadora comenzó a hablar.

Bienvenidas a la gran final del torneo inter-escolar de tenis- las dos hinchadas comenzaron a vibras, gritos y silbidos se dejaban escuchar- es un honor para nuestra escuela ser la anfitriona de este gran evento, el cual esperamos sea emocionante- los gritos de las mujeres no cesaban, definitivamente todo estaba muy animado, mientras yo seguía a la espera de Chikane- Sin más preámbulos démosle la bienvenida a nuestra guerrera- las chicas de nuestras escuela se pusieron de pie a aplaudir frenéticamente- una mujer que tiene un talento innato para el tenis, una mujer que es conocidas por todas las presentes y a más de una le ha robado el corazón- las chicas gritaban y gritaban a nuestro alrededor- con un fuerte aplauso recibamos a la gran Hemira!- la chica indico con su mano una de las salidas de las competidoras, donde no tardo en salir la mencionada, provocando que las chicas de mi escuela se volvieran locas de tanto gritar- HE-MI-RA!, HE-MI-RA!, HE-MI-RA!- se dejaba escuchar a coro entre las barristas, mientras yo aplaudía por condescender, aún estaba buscando a Chikane con la mirada.

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto Mako al oído por la intensa bulla

Chikane no llega- le dije preocupada

Tranquila, lo más seguro es que no tarde

Por el otro lado- prosiguió la animadora y enseguida las mujeres de la otra escuela comenzaron a gritar tan eufóricas como las de mi escuela. Seiya y Mina también comenzaron a aplaudir felices, supongo que era por darle el apoyo a la rival de Hemira- una chica que por lo que me han contado, nunca ha perdido un solo partido de tenis- MI-YA-SA-MA!, MI-YA-SA-MA!, MI-YA-SA-MA!- decían a coro las fervientes barristas de la escuela contraria- no tengo el placer de conocerla aun pero solo buenas referencias eh escuchado de nuestras visitantes el día de hoy, con ustedes- tomo un papel que tenía en sus manos y lo leyó- Himemiya….- la chica se quedó en silencio y miro hacia atrás buscando una explicación, se notó enseguida que algo no le calzaba

Himemiya?- dije extrañada mientras se me revolvió el estomago

Vamos!- grito Seiya

Seiya no me digas que- le estaba diciendo algo confundida esas palabras cuando…

HIMEMIYA CHIKANE!- dijo la locutora extendiendo su mano a la salida de la oponente de Hemira

De inmediato me lleve las manos a la boca al ver salir a Chikane, vestida con una impecable polera blanca y una falda del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo tomado mientras una venda cubría su frente por el golpe recibido el día de ayer, yo no daba crédito de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, por unos momentos pensé que se trataba de una broma pero no fue así.

Que pasa acá Himeko?- me pregunto confundida Mako

No lo sé- le dije sin despegar la mirada de Chikane, ella estaba saludando a las barristas de la escuela contraria, las cuales no tardaron en tirarle flores y mostrar sus pancartas, que iban desde un "vamos Miya-Sama", hasta un "Te amamos", provocando un ligero enojo en mi interior

Vez que llego- me dijo Seiya mientras animaba a su amiga a toda garganta

Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le dije sorprendida

Para qué?- me respondió ella

Para saber, ponte tu- le respondí

Naaa… son mejores las sorpresas!- me dijo riendo- VAMOS CHIKANE, PATEALE EL TRASERO!- le grito Seiya a viva voz

Esta sí que es una sorpresa Himeko- me dijo Mina riendo también.

Chi..kane- susurre mientras veía como escogía su raqueta, totalmente concentrada.

Note como Hemira corría hasta llegar donde el juez, de lejos se veía que estaba alegando fervientemente algo, ya que no dejaba de indicar a Chikane con sus manos, mientras el juez solo le movía la cabeza en negativa. Luego de unas palabras llamaron a la animadora y ella comunico lo que seguramente el juez le pidió.

Para todas las personas quienes están tan descolocadas como yo, aquí está la explicación- el público quedo en silencio completamente, solo unas cuantas chicas de la escuela rival gritaban un par de cosas para Chikane… como "te amo Miya-sama"- lo que me dejaba completamente confundida por ver el alboroto que ella provocaba- Himemiya Chikane, como muchas saben y estoy segura que muchas saben- hablo con énfasis en estas últimas palabras- es desde la semana pasada alumna de nuestra gran escuela. Entonces ustedes se preguntaran, el por qué compite aun por su antigua institución?... simplemente porque ella hiso todo el proceso del campeonato llevando la bandera de su antigua escuela y los organizadores decidieron y autorizaron en que jugara la final, ya que es lo justo- con la explicación de la animadora pude entender muchas cosas pero aun así no terminaba de sorprenderme, nunca pensé que Chikane jugara al tenis tan bien como para llegar a una final y más contra Hemira- ahora procedamos con el partido!- enseguida los gritos nuevamente se dejaron escuchar.

Pude divisar la cara de Haruka a lo lejos, quien miraba con odio a Chikane mientras esta caminaba hacia el juez del partido para poner todo en orden. Al parecer Haruka sintió mi mirada porque no tardo en clavarme sus ojos, por unos segundos la quede mirando pero luego aparte la vista.

El juez estaba indicándole a Chikane cuál sería el lado de partida y me alegre al notar que ella caminaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos…

Chikane ven acá!- le grito Seiya llamándola con la mano. Ella de inmediato se acerco

Que tal chicas?- pregunto ella como si nada clavándome sus hermosos ojos

Por qué no me dijiste nada!- le alegue enseguida

Cómo?- dijo ella confundida y de inmediato miro a Seiya- no le contaste?- le pregunto

Son mejores las sorpresas- le dijo ella levantando los hombros

Himeko yo le pedí a Seiya que te contara- me hablaba parada en la punta de los pies para traspasar con la cabeza la pared que nos dividía de la cancha

No te preocupes Chikane, ya me di cuenta- le dije agachándome para estar cerca de ella

Perdón- me dijo con una cara que de inmediato me derritió

Pero como vas a jugar, si ayer estabas en la clínica- le dije preocupada acariciando su mejilla

Eso no importa, aparte es una manera pacífica de vengarme- me dijo y enseguida delante de toda la cancha me robo un beso que me dejo sin aliento, yo solo se lo respondí pero cuando ya quería más ella se separó de mí. Mire confundida hacia todos lados por la sorpresa de su beso y enseguida me di cuenta de que Haruka estaba con la cara completamente roja por lo que todas acababan de presenciar. Definitivamente esto ya era un hecho.

Silencio por favor- dijo el juez del partido calmando los gritos mientras Chikane se ponía en posición para recibir el saque de Hemira, quien estaba notoriamente enfurecida.

Así Hemira se concentró unos cuantos segundos y saco un remate tan rápido que casi no lo pude ver, si no hubiese sido por el grito de Chikane y el sonido de su raqueta respondiendo a aquella bola hubiese jurado que esa pelota había desaparecido. Comenzaron a responder sus tiros mientras corrieran rápidamente de un lado a otro por toda la cancha buscando el primer punto… punto que al fin gano Chikane con un certero raquetazo hacia abajo, haciendo que la bola llegara hasta la barra de su ex escuela, y las chicas gritaran como locas por su ídola.

Cero- quince- dijo el juez- silencio por favor- volvió a repetir mientras Hemira se preparaba de nuevo con su saque

Esto será entretenido- dijo Mina

Crees que Chikane gane?- le pregunte

Eso no debes dudarlo- me dijo muy confiada

Así transcurrió el partido, mientras yo quedaba boquiabierta por el gran talento de Chikane, golpeaba la pelota con la misma elegancia con la que caminaba, y era más ágil que Hemira, eso se notó de inmediato. Así al cabo de una hora el partido se encontraba en la antesala del tercer set, el cual si Hemira no ganaba perdería inmediatamente el titulo ya que los números decías así

CHIKANE: 6 - 6

HEMIRA: 3 – 4

Sin duda alguna Chikane le estaba dando una paliza a Hemira, quien no daba crédito del poder arrasador de la mujer de mis ojos. Yo lentamente me comencé a animar en el transcurso del partido y termine alentando a Chikane a viva voz, gritando y saltando cada vez que ella ganaba un punto.

Sí que es buena Chikane- dijo Mako completamente sorprendida

Siii, aun no alcanzo a creerlo- le dije completamente feliz y aplaudiendo.

Chikane se sentó un momento en su banca, colocándose una toalla en la parte posterior de su cuello y bebiendo una bebida energética, mientras se preparaban para el último set. En las barras paso algo extraño, si bien las chicas de la escuela visitante no dejaban de alentar a Chikane, las chicas de mi escuela estaban divididas, algunas alentaban fielmente a Hemira, pero otras muchas también alentaban a Chikane, haciendo parecer que la visita era Hemira, creo que todas esas cosas descontrolaban aún más a Hemira.

Silencio por favor- repitió el juez como muchas veces dentro del partido, solo que esta vez lo hacía anunciando que se vendría el siguiente set.

Ahora era Chikane la encargada de sacar. Así que hiso rebotar un par de veces la pelota para luego lanzarla por arriba de su cabeza, contorsionando su cuerpo de una manera maravillosa y rematando perfectamente, tan perfecto que hizo su décimo quinto ace del partido, provocando que el público se viniera abajo por el ambiente efervescente.

Silencio… por favor, silencio- pidió el juez

Chikane siguió sin problemas el partido, pronto le quebró dos saques a Hemira haciendo evidente su pronta derrota.

Esta vez Chikane estaba del lado cercano a mi preparándose para sacar, hizo lo mismo de siempre, lanzo la bola por sobre su cabeza y estaba esperando que callera para que en el momento justo la lanzara a toda velocidad hacia Hemira. Pero algo ocurrió. Antes de que la bola cayera Chikane bajo la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente y dando unos pasos hacia tras. De inmediato el estadio quedo en completo silencio

CHIKANE!- le grito preocupada Seiya y en ese momento reaccione

CHIKANE QUE SUCEDE!- dije muy preocupada

Ella le indico al juez con sus manos un momento de tiempo el cual acepto de inmediato al verle la cara. Seiya por su lado no dudo un segundo en saltar hacia la cancha para ayudarla y fue justo en el momento oportuno, porque si no lo hubiese hecho Chikane hubiese caído al suelo.

CHIKANE!- grite al verla mareada

Vamos Himeko- Mina tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr hacia la entrada de la cancha

Cuando al fin llegue al lado de Chikane, quien ya estaba en su banca no dude en lanzarme a su cuello, no importándome que todo el mundo estuviera mirando y que en ese "todo el mundo" estuviera Haruka.

Que te pasa Chikane?- le dije preocupada

Himeko- respiro profundo, mientras podía sentir su cuerpo cálido por tanto correr- necesitaba sentirte así- me dijo amarrando mi cintura

Que sucede Chikane?- le volví a preguntar rosando su oreja

No es nada….- me dijo

Cuidado Himeko- dijo Mina de pronto y de inmediato me separe de Chikane- agacha la cabeza Chikane- le pidió Mina y cuando esta lo hubo hecho le derramo agua en su nuca

Chikane si estas mareada no sigas con esto- le dijo Seiya inclinándose a nuestro lado

No, como crees! Estoy bien- dijo ella agitando su cabeza para ambos lados

Que pasa Himemiya, el palo te dejo atontada?- la voz de Hemira sonó a mis espaldas

Aléjate de aquí si no quieres que esa raqueta que llevas en las manos te quede como collar- le dijo Seiya desafiantemente

Vete de aquí Hemira!- le dije completamente enojada por sus palabras

Superas el cinismo Himeko- me reclamo ella al verme junto a Chikane- acabas de terminar con Haruka y ya estas con esta

Te pido por favor que no te metas en mi vida- le pedí

Eres una…

Mide tus palabras!- Chikane de inmediato se levantó de la banca, con una voz muy severa- si no quieres que olvide mis modales, porque a Himeko no le hablas en ese tono!

Te sientes muy valiente junto a tus amiguitas- le dijo Hemira

Con gusto seguimos esta conversación a solas- le dijo Chikane acercándose a ella, pero yo me interpuse abrazándola

No Chikane, cálmate por favor!- le pedí

Tú hablas y hablas- dijo de pronto Mina- y que paso? No que eras buena para jugar tenis?- cruzo sus brazos y paso por su lado caminando tranquilamente- perdedora- le dijo mientras se retiraba

Todo bien acá señoritas?- la voz del juez sonó curiosa

Si señor- dijo Seiya- ya nos retirábamos, Chikane se encuentra mejor

Entonces podrá proseguir?- le pregunto el juez a Chikane

Claro, no tardare mucho en terminar con esto- le dijo haciendo enojar a Hemira

Vamos Himeko, volvamos a nuestro lugar- Seiya paso su brazo por mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar.

Luego de este momento de preocupación el partido prosiguió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo Chikane ya tenía su primer punto de partido, era increíble el ver como se reanimo Chikane, ahora jugaba con mucha más pasión, creo que las palabras de Hemira solo la aleonaron más.

MI-YA-SA-MA! MI-YA-SA-MA! MI-YA-SA-MA! MI-YA-SA-MA! MI-YA-SA-MA! Se escuchaba a casi toda la cancha animar a Chikane y por supuesto que nosotras no nos quedábamos atrás.

Silencio!- pidió el juez

Esta vez Hemira estaba sacando, mientras Chikane estaba de frente a mi esperando pacientemente por el saque de Hemira, y justo en el momento en que ella saco con todas sus fuerzas, Chikane me miro y me pico un ojo regalándome una sonrisa efímera, luego casi sin ver respondió su saque, cruzándole la pelota haciendo que fuera imposible para cualquier persona poder llegar a él. Así en un parpadeo Chikane se coronaba campeona del torneo Inter escolar de tenis.

Casi no me di cuentas cuando Seiya me estiraba sus manos para bajar a la cancha, ella ya había saltado, yo sin dudarlo me lance a sus brazos y en cuanto estuve en el terreno corrí a los brazos de Chikane quien me abrazo y me hizo girar por los aires mientras reíamos por su triunfo. Apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo, unos brazos externos nos envolvieron a las dos con gran euforia.

Bien Chikane, sabía que esto sería pan comido!- dijo Seiya. Mientras otros brazos más se unían

Te felicito Chikane!- era la voz de Mina

Gracias- dijo ella que aún me abrazaba

La gran ganadora del torneo- se escuchó a la animadora- Chikane Himemiya- y las chicas alentaban y alentaban

Gracias por estar acá Himeko- me dijo al oído Chikane

Gracias a ti por dejarme compartir contigo esto- le dije besando sus labios tiernamente.

Luego de toda esta euforia, Chikane alzo la copa de ganadora frente a todo el público mientras Mónica y Seiya se encargaron de subirla a sus hombros para celebrar a la nueva campeona. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era realmente emocionante, el ver este logro de Chikane me hacía inmensamente feliz, tanto o más que si fuera mío, otra razón más para convencerme de cuanto la amo, por momentos llore de la emoción, ver como todas la alababan, como le daban su apoyo… era enriquecedor

Cuando ya pasaron unos minutos de tanta euforia, fuimos hasta una sala y nos reunimos todas tranquilamente; estaba Mako, Mónica, Mina, Seiya y por supuesto Chikane.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo- dijo de pronto Chikane hablándonos a todas

Eres la justa ganadora- le dijo Mónica

Gracias, de verdad- repitió Chikane

Que les parece si hacemos un asado para celebrar este triunfo?- pregunto Seiya abrazando a Chikane

A mí me parece una idea genial!- dijo Mako

Siii, siii- salto feliz Mina

Perfecto, entonces que esperamos, las invito a nuestro departamento- Seiya dijo muy animada

A casa de Chikane?- pregunte ilusionada

Si, a mi casa- ella se acercó para tomar mis manos- ya es hora de que la conozcas

Ok, ok, no se diga más entonces- Mónica hablo llamando la atención de todas- vamos al súper para comprar la carne y lo que haga falta.

Si me parece, mientras podríamos dejar a Chikane junto a Himeko, estoy segura que deben hablar muchas cosas- dijo Mina mientras tomaba del brazo a Seiya saliendo de la sala

Nos vemos en tu departamento entonces Chikane?- le pregunto Mako

Claro- dijo ella y enseguida mis amigas se fueron tras Seiya y Mina

Al fin solas- dijo Chikane abrazándome fuertemente

Por qué no me contaste que eras tan buena jugando tenis?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa de verme a solas con ella tan repentinamente

Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí- me dijo algo sonriente.

Será un gusto entonces tener que escuchar todo lo que me tengas que contar- le dije tiernamente

Vamos?- me pregunto de pronto

A dónde?- le dije extrañada

A dónde más?- me contesto casi evidentemente- a mi departamento, necesito tomar un baño

Ah, claro… hoy vine en auto!- le dije alegremente recordando que su auto lo estaba usando Seiya

Bueno tendrás que dejarlo aquí, porque yo te quiero llevar a tu casa más tarde- sin decirme nada más tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento

Pero Chikane Seiya esta con tu auto- le dije media confundida

Sí, pero no- me respondió. Caminamos solo unos pasos más y ya estábamos en la entrada del estacionamiento, mientras ella iba decidida hacia algún lugar

Dónde vas?- le pregunte

Aquí- dijo ella desactivando la alarma de un lujoso auto el cual no había visto antes

Y este?- le pregunte

Me lo regalo mi padre el día de ayer- me dijo feliz- pero como tuve el pequeño inconveniente del golpe en la cabeza se quedó acá.

Himemiya!- una voz muy furiosa sonó a nuestras espaldas, de inmediato la reconocí, era Haruka

Chikane subamos al auto y vámonos de aquí- le pedí enseguida sin girarme

No Himeko, esto debe pasar- de inmediato Chikane se giró y yo hice lo mismo

Que tal Haruka?- le pregunto Chikane calmadamente, mientras detrás de ella estaba Seleni con Hemira

Deja los modales conmigo- le dijo ella

Haruka por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez- le pedí

Himeko sube al auto- me dijo Chikane abriéndome la puerta de este

Un juguetito nuevo?- le dijo Haruka mirando el nuevo auto de Chikane

Himeko, sube!- me dijo algo fuerte Chikane lo que me desespero aún más al notar lo tensado de su voz

Solo si tú también subes- le dije yo asustada de que le pasara algo

Tranquila Himeko, que no pienso romperle la cara a tu mmmm… novia?- dijo Haruka- al menos no por ahora

No estés tan segura de eso- le dijo Chikane muy enojada- puede que sea yo quien te parta la cara

No hables en ese tono Himemiya, no te conviene- le dijo Haruka

Por favor Chikane, vámonos!- le dije abrazando su cuello

Dime que quieres de una buena vez?- le dijo Chikane

Nada, solo felicitarte por ganar el torneo

Gracias, ahora con permiso-dijo ella mostrándome con la mano el asiento de su auto- sube por favor Himeko- me dijo al oído

Pero Chikane- le dije preocupada

Yo subiré apenas tú lo hagas- me dijo y de inmediato le hice caso

Esto no se quedara así Himemiya y lo sabes perfectamente- escuche que Haruka le decía a Chikane mientras esta abría la puerta de piloto

Claro- le respondió, subió al auto y al fin nos largamos de ese lugar

Chikane por favor no la tomes en cuenta cuando te diga cosas- le dije mientras ella manejaba tranquilamente hacia su departamento

Es un hecho- dijo ella sonriente- eres totalmente soltera- me miro de una manera un poco extraña

Si, Chikane- le dije al ver la ilusión en sus ojos

Esto parece un sueño- comento ella- y no quiero despertar

Eso no pasara, nunca- le dije yo siguiendo sus pensamientos

Te amo Himeko… y no sabes cómo te amo- mi corazón se detuvo por sus palabras

Yo también te amo Chikane… más de lo que imagine alguna vez amar a alguien- le confesé con las mejillas enrojecidas

De improviso Chikane estaciono el auto afuera de una multitienda.

Espérame aquí Himeko- me dijo y salió rauda del automóvil, ni siquiera alcance a responder nada, así que me quede en el auto esperando su regreso, mientras miraba la copa que había ganado hace unas horas. Pasó aproximadamente 15 minutos y la vi regresar con una bolsa en la mano.

Que fuiste a comprar?- le pregunte cuando ya estaba dentro del auto

Esto es para ti, y bueno también para mí- dijo pasándome la bolsa

Qué es?- pregunte extrañada a sentir una caja dura

Ábrelo- me dijo

Un celular!- en mis manos estaba un Samsun galaxy SIII- no puedo aceptarlo- le dije devolviéndole la bolsa

Cómo?... no Himeko, esto no tiene devoluciones, aparte ya tiene mi número gravado y en mi celular ya tengo tu numero registrado. No me hagas este desaire Himeko- me dijo besando mi mano

Pero Chikane no tenías por qué… le dije confundida

Claro, porque así podre hablarte cuando me dé la gana- me dijo y yo solo me ilusionaba con todo lo que me decía, en el fondo ese gesto me hizo muy feliz

Está bien Chikane-… sin pensarlo mucho la bese en los labios y note su sorpresa- vamos- le dije recordándole que debíamos llegar al departamento

Claro- me dijo muy alegre

Pronto estuvimos a fuera de un lujoso edificio de Japón, el cual no quedaba lejos de mi departamento, quizás a unos seis minutos en automóvil, lo que me alegro aún más. Estaciono su auto y caminamos tomadas de la mano hasta la entrada principal donde el conserje la saludo amistosamente.

Buenos días señorita Himemiya

Buenos días Ezequiel- dijo ella gentilmente- necesito un favor

Dígame señorita- le dijo de inmediato el caballero

Are un asado con unas amigas y ocupare el quincho del techo

Si claro, ningún problema. Ahora mismo mandare a que todo quede dispuesto

Muchas gracias Ezequiel, que tenga una buena tarde

Igualmente- dijo el tipo y lentamente nos retiramos hasta el ascensor.

Subimos hasta el piso 22 donde llegamos a la puerta E202 prometí memorizármelo para cuando quisiera venir de sorpresa. Apenas vi su departamento quede maravillada, era realmente hermoso y espacioso, con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio atardeciendo, una alfombra negra elegante cubría todo el piso, las paredes eran de un blanco invierno que contrastaban perfectamente con los coloridos cuadros de diferentes pintores reconocidos mundialmente.

Un gran sillón marcaba el living del departamento donde otros cuatro sillones personales jugaban con el espacio. Un televisor casi tan grande como sus ventanas colgaban de la pared y junto a él dos lámparas de pie entrelazando metales formaba una perfecta imagen.

Himeko si quieres puedes ver televisión o escuchar música, si tienes hambre ve a la cocina y come algo, mientras tanto iré a tomar una ducha, si?- dijo ella

Claro Chikane ve- dije tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

Está bien, no me demorare nada- me beso tiernamente y se perdió en una habitación.

Mientras tanto aproveche de ver el nuevo celular, vi sus aplicaciones, monerías y juegos para matar el tiempo, mientras cada vez que respiraba podía sentir el olor a Chikane, como se notaba que esa era su casa. Comprobé también que el teléfono de Chikane estaba gravado en el celular, pero de todas maneras decidí llamar para asegurarme de que así fuera.

Sin demora escuche el tono en mi oído…- tuut…..tuut- estaba llamando pero no lograba escuchar el celular en el departamento, pensé de inmediato que quizás lo tenía en silencio así que decidí cortar. Me levante del sillón y me acerque hasta uno de esos grandes ventanales, los cuales empezaban en el suelo y terminaban en el techo, simplemente eran 4 láminas de paredes de vidrio ennegrecido lo que le daba un toque muy sofisticado. Apoye mi mano y parte de mi cuerpo en el vidrio mientras podía ver mucha gente caminando a lo lejos, que parecían hormigas. También note que el sol se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte y desde ese lugar se podía ver majestuosamente aquella escena tan bella de la naturaleza.

Cuanto crees que dure el ocaso?- la voz de Chikane sonó a mis espaldas y enseguida unos brazos amarraron mi cintura. Sentí como la barbilla de Chikane se apoyaba en mi hombro mientras esta ponía la vista fija en el horizonte. Mi estómago sufrió un volcamiento, avisándole al corazón que bombeara con más fuerzas

Chika..ne- dije sorprendida de verla a mi lado. La quede mirando por unos segundos pero ella estaba sumergida en su pregunta, suspire llenándome de su agradable olor y abrace sus brazos que cruzaban mi cintura- lo suficiente para que lo podamos apreciar- dije yo también mirando como el sol se comenzaba a perder lentamente

Tú eres mucho más bella que esta imagen- dijo sin despegar su mirada de la ventana y de inmediato me puse más colorada de lo habitual.

Gracias… - le dije completamente nerviosa

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, mientras mi corazón tocaba un bombo en mis oídos. De pronto sentí como me giraba el cuerpo por la cintura y yo quedaba de frente a su boca, una boca que me ha vuelto adicta en el primer beso. Me miro intensamente, mientras mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse por sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel, lentamente me fue corriendo hasta apegar mi espalda al helado vidrio y aprisionarla sutilmente con su cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta subí mis manos hasta su cuello amarrándolo con algo de fuerzas mientras me perdía en este momento de catarsis que me obligaba a entregar mi alma y corazón.

Te amo- le susurre mientras ella se acercó lentamente para besar mis labios.

Comenzamos a besarnos en un estado de trance absoluto, donde ella lograba traspasarme en cada parte de su cuerpo, que solo estaba pensando en mí, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Sentí como poco a poco yo me desesperaba más y más por tenerla ahí, necesitaba que me besara con más pasión, quería fundirme en su cuerpo, y eso nunca lo había sentido con Haruka, la necesidad de saberme suya me hacía hacer cosas que nunca pensé hacerlas.

Me separe un instante de sus labios para ir en busca de una de sus manos. Cuando por fin encontré su delicada mano, la lleve hasta mi boca besándola con mucho amor y por un largo tiempo, luego la mira a esos ojos que con el color anaranjado del atardecer la hacía ver aún más hermosa y deposite su mano en uno de mis pechos, dándole a entender lo que mi cuerpo estaba reclamando con toda pasión. Ella de inmediato se puso colorada y hasta quedo algo sorprendida por mi reacción pero solo fueron cosas de segundos cuando ya tenía a sus labios invadiendo y colonizando mi cuello, mientras los bellos de mi cuerpo no tardaban en erizarse por la exquisita sensación de su lengua recorriendo mi piel.

Comencé a besar su oreja mientras ella apretaba con lujuria mi seno provocándome un calor y hormigueo inmediato en mi entre piernas, podía sentir como comenzaba a palpitarme esa parte del cuerpo, que buscaba con desesperación algo de presión para sentir aún más el embargante amor de Chikane. Pronto mis brazos cruzaban completamente su cuello mientras ella apegaba mi cintura con fuerza a su cuerpo y su pierna comenzaba a rozar mi feminidad zigzagueantemente lo que me hacía soltar pequeños gemidos de placer casi imperceptibles. Con su otra mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa dejando al descubierto más partes de mi cuerpo, mientras que las bragas seguían ocultando mis senos, cosa que a ella no le molesto porque las dejo hay mientras bajaba con su boca en línea recta hasta mi ombligo.

Te amo Himeko- me dijo mirando hacia riba con la respiración agitada y la cara ruborizada

No más que yo- le dije depositando mis manos en sus cabellos mientras la miraba llena de amor y pación a los ojos

Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi rodilla y comenzó a subir lentamente por debajo de mi falda mientras que su boca seguía bajando peligrosamente por encima de mi ropa. Sentí como tomaba mi ropa íntima y comenzaba a bajarla lentamente hasta dejarla apoyada en mis zapatos perfectamente negros. Yo solo estaba cada vez más perdida en esta pación delirante.

En un movimiento rápido coloco una de mis piernas en su hombro, provocando en primera instancia dos cosas, una que mi ropa interior terminara por romperse y la otra que mi parte intima quedara totalmente expuesta frente a su cara. Agradecí que mi falda cubriera su cabeza porque a pesar de que me excitaba cada movimiento de Chikane, no podía dejar de sentir algo de vergüenza. Pero vergüenza que pronto se esfumo y tomo mi cuerpo fue invadido por una especie de frenesí que me hacía gemir sin pensar en nada, sacando una voz fuerte de la garganta, mostrando todo mi placer, mientras los labios de Chikane besaban mi intimidad que pronto se ayudó con sus dedos para abrirse paso en ella y hacer que su lengua suave y delirante chocara con mi clítoris el cual mojaba tanto como la saliva de Chikane. Comencé a mover frenéticamente mi pelvis mientras aprisionaba más y más la cabeza de Chikane a mi entrepiernas, encubando mi columna y subiendo mi cabeza hasta mirar al techo, aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en los pocos momentos que no estaba gimiendo de placer me estaba mordiendo el labio por culpa de este. Y quería más, quería sentirla dentro, el descontrol se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, me iba a tirar enzima de ella cuando tocaron el timbre del departamento.

Chikane ya llegamos!- se escuchó la voz de Seiya del otro lado

De inmediato Chikane salió de mi falda y se puso de pie, mientras las dos intentábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones.

Ve al baño Himeko- me dijo mientras ella corría hacia la cocina

Donde esta?- le pregunte siguiéndola y ya con mis calzones rotos en la mano

En mi pieza, es la primera puerta- me dijo mientras se lavaba las manos

Está bien, está bien!- le dije muerta de vergüenza por la situación

Espera- me tomo el brazo y me giro- te amo- me dijo besando rápidamente mis labios y sonriendo

VAMOS CHIKANE!- dijo la insistente de Seiya

Yo rápidamente me metí al baño del cuarto de Chikane, cerré la puerta y me senté en el inodoro por arriba de su tapa. Mientras esperaba que mi corazón volviera a su normalidad y mi cara tomara su color pálido. No pude evitar reírme al ver como Chikane destrozo mi ropa interior. Me levante y me mire al espejo recordando como Chikane me estaba besando hace algunos momentos y eso hizo que el rojo de mis mejillas volvieran a tornarse rojas, más bien ya parecían burdeos de lo concentrado. Moje mi cara con agua fría y luego abotone mi blusa, y me arregle un poco el cabello, mientras ya escuchaba a todas las chicas hablar en el comedor del tipo de carne que habían seleccionado.

Al fin tome valor y salí del cuarto de baño, y aprecie también el dormitorio de Chikane el cual no había tenido el tiempo de ver. Había una gran cama con pilares de madera en sus esquinas, un closet pegado en la pared y muchos zapatos ordenador meticulosamente, vi unos cuadros de Chikane tocando piano, otros violín, abrazada a un caballo negro, justo a sus padres, una tirando al blanco, mientras no dejaba de fascinarme por todas aquellas imágenes.

Himeko estas lista?- Chikane entro a la pieza para verificar que así fuera

Si, disculpa es que me quede viendo tus fotos- le dije poniéndome colorada

No importa pequeña- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente- vamos con las demás?

Me quedaría solo contigo, pero debemos ir- le dije besando sus labios

Vamos- me susurro y caminamos hacia la salida

Himeko mira compramos cerdo, como te gusta!- me dijo Mako muy emocionada mostrándome una bolsa

Que rico!- dije alegre- tengo mucha hambre- confesé

Bueno entones subamos hasta la terraza del techo, y comencemos a preparar todo- dijo Mina con muchas ganas de comer al parecer.

Al cabo de unas dos horas ya estábamos todas comiendo en una elegante mesa a la luz de las estrellas en la terraza de aquel edificio. Mónica se encargó de preparar el asado y por dios que le quedo riquísimo, comenzamos a reinos y contar pequeñas curiosidades de nuestras vidas, mientras yo miraba ilusa a cada persona. De nuevo comencé a pensar como mi vida había cambiado tan radicalmente en cosa de dos semanas. Pero me alegraba al ver como Mónica con Mako se acoplaron perfectamente a Seiya y Mina, mientras Chikane y yo solo derramábamos amor.

Podemos hacer algo para las vacaciones de invierno, no les parece?- pregunto Mónica entre tanta conversación

Siii, que tal si vamos al campo- dijo Mina

Podría ser- se animó Mako

Yo tengo casa en la playa, no les parece la idea?- les pregunte tímidamente mientras Chikane me tenía abrazada

La playa- dijo Mina- si también es buena idea!

Si Himeko, vamos a tu casa- dijo Mako animada

Excelente, me encanta el agua- grito Seiya

Entonces no se hable más, nos iremos a la casa de Himeko- dijo feliz Chikane, mientras yo besaba su mejilla

Luego de unos momentos Mako con Mónica se retiraron ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que las fuimos a despedir hasta abajo junto con Chikane.

Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu departamento?- me pregunto una vez quedamos solas

Eh… si- dije no muy convencida, en realidad no quería alejarme de ella

Vamos entonces- me dijo. Subimos hasta su departamento por mi bolso y para despedirme de Mina y Seiya que estaban viendo muy animadas un programa de talentos de Japón, luego volvimos al estacionamiento directamente a subirnos a su auto.

Este ha sido un maravilloso día- le comente a Chikane mientras manejaba hacia mi departamento el cual quedaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina

Para mí ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- me dijo sonriendo abiertamente

Pronto estuvimos afuera de mi edificio, ella estaciono su auto y nos bajamos hasta la entrada igual que la noche anterior.

Te extrañare Himeko- me dijo abrazándome cálidamente

Yo igual Chikane- le dije llenándome de su olor

Te amo!

Chikane…. Quieres- dude unos segundos- quieres subir?- intente controlar mis nervios

Subir- repitió algo sorprendida

Si…- dije yo preocupada de que me digiera que no

Claro- me dijo segura

Subimos hasta mi departamento y una vez adentro le ofrecí algo de café o té pero no quiso así que tomamos asiento en el mismo sillón donde nos rozamos los labios por primera vez, solo que esta ves mi espalda descansaba en el cuerpo de Chikane mientras nos reíamos de cosas mundanas que hablamos por mucho tiempo, tanto que cuando vimos la hora ya era la 1:00 am.

Será mejor que me vaya- comento ella preocupada por la hora

No Chikane- le dije tomando su mano- quédate conmigo por favor

Segura?- me pregunto

Segura- le afirme y así mismo la enrede en un apasionado beso.

Solo me basto unos segundos el recordar todas las caricias de Chikane y caer rápidamente en un estado de excitación. Esta vez Chikane me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta el cuarpo, depositando mi cuerpo en el suave colchón, mientras mis piernas quedaban tocando el suelo y ella de rodillas en él.

Permíteme continuar con lo que había empezado- dijo con una mirada tan lujuriosa como mis pasiones

Sin demora aprovechando la posición en la que me dejo, separo mis piernas con sus manos y comenzó sutilmente a besar mis muslos, mientras yo me comenzaba a retorcer del placer, pronto llego hasta mi intimidad, al igual que en esta tarde, pero esta vez nada nos interrumpiría. Beso suavemente mi clítoris aumentando paulatinamente su fuerza, mientras yo nuevamente comenzaba a gemir. Solo basto unos minutos para que me tuviera en un estado crítico de excitación… No fui capaz de aguantar más y me levante lanzándome sobre el cuerpo de Chikane el cual quedo en el suelo. Desabotone su blusa y esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a besar cada parte de su piel mientras ella me despojaba de mi ropa dejándome completamente desnuda. Yo no demore mucho en hacer lo mismo y de un momento a otro podía sentir el cuerpo de Chikane con cada poro de mi cuerpo, mientras el alma despertaba de un extraño sueño.

Ella comenzó a besar mis pechos dejando un hilo de salida tras sus acciones mientras yo no cesaba de encorvarme, pronto introduje una de mis piernas entre las suyas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y se lograra sentir lo cálido de ambos mientras comenzamos a movernos de una manera que me hacía gemir más y más de placer.

Aaaahhhh! Aahhhh!- decía sin controlar mis gritos

Te amo Himeko- me decía Chikane mientras chocaba nuestras partes con más fuerza

Yo igual- le dije casi gritando por el placer que me estaba provocando su roce

Sentí como poco a poco sus dedos llegaron hasta mi interior y como una reacción instintiva apreté mis piernas haciendo estrecho el paso de ellos.

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto completamente agitada

Chikane… lo que pasa- intentaba calmar mi respiración- es que… soy virgen- le confesé

De verdad?- me pregunto ella sorprendida

Si… nunca me han tocado así- le dije entre avergonzada y orgullosa

No quiero que te sientas presionada- comento de pronto no entendiendo lo que de verdad quería decir

No Chikane… no pienses eso. En realidad quiero ser completamente tuya esta noche- le dije mordiendo su labio por el placer que recorría mi cuerpo- solo quiero que seas cuidadosa- le dije un poco apenada para hacerle entender

Himeko- dijo besándome tiernamente- por supuesto- volvió a besarme

Nuevamente relaje mis piernas permitiendo que la mano de Chikane quedara liberada, pero ella simplemente me levanto del suelo ocupando fuerzas, haciendo que yo quedara abrazada de ella con brazos y pies. Luego me empujo hasta la cama donde al fin ella fue la que quedo arriba de mí y con su cintura provocaba que mi sexo quedara lo suficientemente expuesto como para ser acariciado cómodamente por sus dedos.

Así se preocupó de besar mis labios mientras sutilmente acariciaba mi clítoris el cuan sin duda alguna estaba totalmente mojado por el placer que ella me causaba. Comenzó a mover lentamente su mano de arriba hacia abajo pero aplicando presión, lo que hacía que mi pelvis se moviera a su ritmo, no tarde en querer sentirla dentro y para hacérselo saber comencé a mover mi pelvis más rápidamente buscando que sus dedos llegaran a mi centro donde los mantenía por unos instantes.

Chikane… hazme tuya-le dije envuelta en locura

Ella sin esperar más entro en mi tan suave como pudo, mientras un pequeño dolor me hiso estremecer por un segundo, pero solo apreté más su cuerpo para reafirmar mi decisión. Ella comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente hasta que el dolor fue desapareciendo y con ello apareció la rapidez de sus movimientos que me volvían loca, me estaba sintiendo en la gloria, el placer me hacía gritar sin importar que alguien pudiera escuchar, mientras ella me besaba con desesperación… no tarde mucho en sentir por primera vez como me corría en los brazos de Chikane, lo que me provoco una sensación más adictiva que sus propis labios… una sensación llamada orgasmo.

Tome aire por unos instantes, esperando que el alama volviera a mi cuerpo y apenas lo hizo me dispuse a beber del néctar de Chikane. La bese frenéticamente en cada parte de su cuerpo, baje hasta sus piernas y sorprendiéndome de mi misma hice lo mismo que ella había hecho conmigo, bese su sexo el cual me sabia a gloria, usando mi lengua que desesperadamente intentaba introducir en su centro, mientras ella era ahora quien comenzaba a gemir por el placer y solo con escucharla yo volvía a excitarme.

Volví a subir hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos para besarlos con locura, mientras de reojo podía ver su cara extasiada de placer, no sé cómo lo hice pero logre envolver cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi piel haciendo que nuestro calor corporal nos hiciera sudar. Baje mi mano lentamente para palpar y memorizar cada vestigio de su intimidad mientras comenzaba a tocar su mojado y duro clítoris y ella solo gemía y apretaba mi cuerpo.

Himeko- me dijo agitadamente- debo decirte algo

Que pasa Chikane?- le pregunte un poco preocupada por sus palabras tan inesperadas

Yo también soy virgen- me dijo y de inmediato un sentimiento de alegría me invadió. No podía creer que era yo la primera persona que la tocara y eso me hacía sentir aún más unida a ella

Chikane… eso es verdad?- le pregunte sonriendo

Si, Himeko- confirmo mi alegría

Te amo- me dije besando sus labios

Luego me preocupe de ser delicada con ella hasta que por fin la sentí completamente entregada y comencé a dejarme llevar por mis instintos haciendo que ella llegara a un orgasmo que extrañamente me provoco el mismo placer que sus manos y termine por caer rendida en su pecho mientras las dos respirábamos rápidamente y nuestro sudor se mezclaba en nuestra piel.

Estuvimos en silencio por mucho tiempo, mientras solo nos acariciábamos y de vez en cuando nos reíamos de la nada. Sin duda este fue el momento más feliz de mi vida después que el momento en que me cruce por primera vez con Chikane. Siempre pensé que mi primera vez seria con Haruka, pero ahora me alegro de haber guardado algo tan preciado para una persona como ella, quien rompe mis esquemas y me hace ser otra persona, en estos momentos siento que por ella muero y vivo al mismo tiempo, es como el oxígeno que necesito para vivir, y no quiero ni dejare que nada me separe de sus brazos… absolutamente nada.

Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto de pronto rompiendo el silencio y acomodándose porque seguramente mi peso ya la estaba asfixiando, así que me recosté en el colchón pero de inmediato apoye mi cabeza entre sus pechos.

Feliz- le dije apretando su cintura con mis brazos y respirando profundo- y tú?- la mire hacia riba para ver su cara, ya que la Luna que se colaba en mi ventana nos regalaba una tenue luz

Completa a tu lado- beso mi frente

No puedo creer que estés aquí, en mi cama junto a mí- le confesé aun sumergida en que esto era demasiado bello para ser verdad

Yo tampoco Himeko… sabes apenas te vi me enamore irrevocablemente de ti, pero el saber que estabas con alguien me partió cualquier ilusión- comenzó a contarme su parte de la historia

Chikane- dije sorprendida por sus palabras

Pero algo en tus ojos me decía que tú también sentías lo mismo, aunque confieso que te demoraste un poco en reconocerlo- me dijo bromeando

No era fácil para mí, tu llegaste a mi vida cuando menos lo espere

Lo se Himeko, pero a fin de cuenta te tengo aquí, en mis brazos, y eres mía completamente mía

Y quiero que siempre sea así, toda mi vida- le dije llena de ilusión

Yo me encargare de que eso sea así- me dijo ella

No me preguntes como ni porque Chikane, pero siento que te amo desde antes de conocerte- acaricie su brazo con las yemas de mis dedos

Si lo sé- dijo ella acercando nuestras caras- es que soy un Dios- me dijo completamente seria y casi perforando mi alma con su mirada

Un dios?- dije completamente descolocada con su comentario

Sí, porque como a un dios, sin verme me amaste- enseguida comenzo a reír demostrándome su broma

No seas tonta- le dije riendo con ella, de verdad no me esperaba este sentido del humor de Chikane

Himeko- volvió a ponerse seria

Que paso ahora querida diosa?- le dije bromeando

Yo quiero preguntarte algo?

Lo acabas de hacer- le dije riéndome

No, no pero enserio Himeko- acaricio mi mejilla

Que pasa?- le dije mirándola concentrada

Tu… tu quieres ser mi novia?- cuando escuche esas palabras comencé a saltar de alegría en mi interior, ella me estaba pidiendo ser su novia, quería formalizar esto y yo estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar un sí, para no demostrarme tan desesperada

Chikane- levante las cejas como pensando un momento en que decirle- yo creo que…

Himeko, no es necesario que me respondas ahora, puedes pensarlo si quieres. Ya te dije ayer que no quiero presionarte- comenzo a excusarse rápidamente mientras yo por dentro me reía de su cara de preocupación

Chikane yo creo que esa respuesta es evidente- le dije de pronto

Para mí no- me dijo lento y denotando su confusión

Tendré que demostrarte lo evidente que es.

Sin pensarlo me volví a enredar en sus labios haciendo que nuestras lenguas comenzaran a combatir un sinfín de batallas por demuestras cual amaba más, mientras mii cuerpo reaccionaba pidiéndome nuevamente fundirme en Chikane, lo que no demore en hacer. Me subí sobre su cuerpo desnudo con mis piernas abiertas mientras ella aprovecho su posición para aprisionar mis pechos y comenzar a besarlos, mientras yo forme un ángulo recto con su cuerpo y el mío y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que mi sexo sintiera la dureza de su intimidad envolviéndome nuevamente en un frenesí de placer. Así repetimos la historia y terminamos las dos completamente agotadas después de haber tocado el cielo.

Te quedo claro mi respuesta- le dije mientras recuperaba el aire mirando hacia el techo, ella también estaba en la misma posición

Un poco más claro- dijo y nos largamos a reír nuevamente

Estar contigo es todo lo que necesito… y con gusto seré tu novia- le dije y ella de inmediato me abrazo

Ahora no te soltare jamás Himeko, estas condenada a estar junto a mi hasta la eternidad- me dijo susurrando al oído

Yo feliz- le confesé dejándome abrazar y poco a poco nos fuimos relajando. Hasta caer en un sueño profundo, un sueño muy reparador. Todas estas cosas no tienen precio, dormir junto a Chikane es más de lo que puedo pedir, fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de perder totalmente la conciencia….

Continuara…..

* * *

_Espero que este cap no los defraude y bueno eso. Ahora a esperar que cosas se comienzan a tejer porque no todo puede ser tan perfecto cierto? jajajajjaja_

_Muchas gracias por leer y saludos a cada persona que se toma el tiempo para pasar por mi historia... son las mejores (ustedes que leen no las historias, para que se entienda xD)_


	9. Las primeras discusiones

Cap 9: Las primeras discusiones

Un suave calor acariciaba mis mejillas y me hizo despertar lentamente. Comprobé que el sol se colaba por mi ventana golpeándome la cara, también un brazo pálido rodeaba mi cintura, recordándome la maravillosa noche que había pasado.

Gire mi cabeza hasta quedar mirándola fijamente, ella estaba absolutamente sumergida en un sueño profundo, se veía tan hermosa como un bebe, sin preocupaciones, con una respiración constante, seguramente la quede viendo más de lo normal.

Luego con delicadeza tome su brazo y lo quite de enzima mío para posteriormente incorporarme de la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo con una sabana. Camine con paciencia hasta llegar a mi celular y comprobar en él, la hora.

Por dios!- dije sin poder nivelar mi voz, por culpa de la sorpresa

Que paso?- pregunto Chikane despertándose entre confundida y somnolienta

Nada, nada- dije avergonzada por haberla despertado así- es solo que nos quedamos dormidas

Qué hora es?- me pregunto ella levantándose de la cama sin cubrir su desnudo y perfecto cuerpo caminando hacia mí, mientras yo la miraba idiotizada

Ehh… son las 11:28- dije intentando disimular mi nerviosismo, pero ella me demostró con su sonrisa que se había dado cuenta

Bueno creo que debemos levantarnos, hay que ir a la escuela- abrazo mi cintura y me regalo un tierno beso del cual me costó despegarme

Chikane no es necesario- le dije una vez que ella me dejo respirar- hoy es miércoles y por ende la final del campeonato de artes marciales, entonces no hay clases- una gran sonrisa demostraba mi felicidad por esa noticia que acababa de recordar

Por eso mismo debemos ir- apenas me dijo eso camino hacia el baño de mi cuarto, seguramente directo a la ducha, yo quede descolocada por unos segundos pero luego la seguí rápidamente

Espera- le dije tomando su brazo- ¿por qué tienes que ir?- le pregunte preocupada

Porque es mi deber- me respondió completamente relajada

Himemiya Chikane, no me digas que tu eres la finalista también de ese torneo?- le dije un tanto molesta porque así fuera

Qué?... no, no Himeko- me respondió confundida al ver mi reacción- es otra la finalista

Seiya!- dije sorprendida al notar que todo apuntaba a eso

Exacto- me respondió

Porque no me lo dijiste!- le alegue

Bueno Himeko, no lo creí necesario- su tono de voz era demasiado relajado para mi gusto

Como que no lo creíste necesario?- yo estaba cada vez mas alterada- sabes quién es la oponente de Seiya?- le pregunte con ironía

Si, lo sé perfectamente y por eso no me perderé el espectáculo- esa respuesta termino por sacarme de quicio

Esto es demasiado- dije soltando su brazo y dándole la espalda para demostrar más aun mi enojo

Pero Himeko que sucede?- me pregunto ella tocando mis hombros

Sucede que hasta ayer Haruka era mi novia, súmale a eso que perdí dos amigas por estar contigo, a una de ellas le ganaste el campeonato de tenis y resulta que ahora tu mejor amiga luchara con Haruka!

Bueno Himeko, esto no estaba en mis planes, pero así se dieron las cosas- ella aun seguía con ese tono ligero

Claro, eso lo sé perfectamente, pero yo no iré a ver ese espectáculo- le respondí

Pero Himeko!- al parecer ella acababa de darse cuenta de todo mi enojo- no puedes hacer eso, es muy importante para mí que tu estés a mi lado

Por qué?- le pregunte girándome hasta quedar de frente a ella- porque quieres lucir que ahora tu eres mi pareja y refregárselo en la cara a Haruka?- yo definitivamente me encontraba en un estado emocional complicado, mas allá de que me había enamorado por completo de Chikane, era imposible no tenerle un gran cariño a Haruka, y mi intención no era seguir dañándola

Bueno eso no suena nada de mal- me dijo levantando sus hombros

Estás loca Chikane- le dije enfurecida

Pero no es por eso Himeko, es solo que Seiya es mi mejor amiga y yo no puedo fallarle este día

Perfecto, lo acabas de decir, es tu mejor amiga!- le apunte su cara con mi dedo- no la mía

Si pero resulta que tu eres mi pareja- me contesto algo enojada

Pero Haruka es mi ex - le recordé a su frágil memoria

Tu ex!- reafirmo ella- no puedes pasarte la vida preocupada por lo que ella sienta

No me estoy pasando la vida haciendo eso- yo no podía entender como Chikane no se ponía en mi lugar- termine con ella ayer, como no puedes entender?- alce mis manos demostrando mi desesperación

Ok Himeko, haz lo que quieras, yo iré de todas formas- se dio media vuelta y se metió a la ducha

¿Por qué no me comprendes?- le dije mientras ella estaba bañándose

Himeko, tu decidiste ayer que yo sería tu pareja, hazte cargo de tus decisiones- me contesto desde la ducha

No me refiero a eso Chikane!- le volví a alegar

Entonces a que!- me dijo corriendo la cortina y asomando su cabeza completamente mojada

Para mi es difícil todo esto, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado- confesé con preocupación, mientras ella volvía a preocuparse de su baño

Malas noticias entonces- me dijo ella- en estas circunstancias es imposible que nadie salga lastimado

Entonces haré todo lo posible para que no sea mayor el daño- le respondí vivazmente

Y lo que yo sienta te da lo mismo acaso?- su pregunta me dejo descolocada

A que te refieres con lo que tú sientes?- le pregunte de vuelta, mientras el espejo de mi baño se comenzaba a empañar

Me haces pensar que Haruka te preocupa mucho más de lo que tú quieres hacerme creer- me dijo y yo quede completamente descolocada

No, no Chikane, no pienses eso- le dije preocupada- tu eres lo más importante para mí, creo que ya te lo demostré- quise inferir la noche que habíamos pasado

No lo sé Himeko- me dijo ella molesta

Está bien Chikane, piensa lo que quieras, yo iré a tomar una ducha al otro cuarto de baño

Como quieras- me respondió y de inmediato salí de ese lugar.

Mire mi habitación la cual estaba completamente desordenada, llevaba el corazón palpitando a mil por la amarga pelea que acababa de tener con Chikane, pelea que por cierto inauguraba nuestra relación, definitivamente quede muy triste, el discutir con ella me quito hasta el hambre que llevaba por la mañana.

Tome un poco de ropa y camine hasta el baño principal donde apresuradamente me di un baño, aunque pensé mucho en lo que me había dicho Chikane, quizás tenía razón, yo misma la había elegido y tenía que hacerme cargo de mi decisión, y si ella me pedía acompañarla no podía ser tan egoísta-… aunque en realidad sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que la egoísta era ella.

Al fin salí de la ducha con una decisión tomada, no quería estar enojada con Chikane y la solución más inmediata era asistir a la final del torneo. Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, encontré a Chikane en el comedor arreglando su bolso, estaba notoriamente apurada, seguramente por la hora, la final no tardaría en llevarse a cabo.

Chikane- dije no muy convencida- te acompañare

De verdad!- de inmediato ella dejo de hacer sus cosas y se volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa de triunfo

Si, no quiero discutir contigo- le confesé

Yo tampoco Himeko- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos- mi intención es solo hacerte feliz

Igual yo- le dije alzándome para besar sus labios

Entonces vamos?- me pregunto

Vamos- dije yo apenada

Rápidamente el humor de Chikane cambio, ahora era completamente ligero lo que en cierta parte me calmo, tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz. No nos demoramos nada en llegar hasta la escuela, y al igual que ayer estaba lleno de alumnas visitantes, el ambiente era ferviente, había personas por todos lados, esperando que se realizara en combate. Una vez nos bajamos de auto de Chikane, muchas chicas me quedaron viendo, chicas pertenecientes a mi escuela que me juzgaban con su fría mirada, por haber dejado a Haruka, era increíble como por ser conocida se sentían en el derecho de poner tus actos en tela de juicio. Pero rápidamente sentí como el brazo de Chikane pasaba por mis hombros y eso me dio el valor necesario para caminar con la frente en alto.

Donde vamos ahora?- le pregunte confundida a Chikane

Vamos a ir donde Seiya- me respondió

Y sabes donde esta?- le pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor

Lo más seguro es que este en el vestidor del salón de gimnasia, preparándose con Mina- ella iba decidida hacia ese lugar y yo no hacía nada más que seguir sus pasos

Miya-Sama, Miya-Sama!- escuche de pronto a unas cuantas mujeres gritar su nombre y de un segundo a otro una trifulca de personas me separaron de sus brazos, quede algo confundida por el rápido acontecimiento pero no demore en comprobar que pasaba.

Muchas chicas de la escuela visitante rodeaban a Chikane, entregándole cartas y flores mientras ella las recibía cortésmente, dándose el tiempo se saludar a cada una de ellas.

Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo Chikane cordialmente

Pensamos que ya no venia Miya- Sama- le dijo una chica rubia y de lentes a Chikane

No me perdería esto por nada del mundo- le respondió ella con decisión

Y cuando visitara su casa?- pregunto otra chica totalmente ilusionada

Espero que sea lo más pronto posible- dijo Chikane

Todas la extrañamos mucho- hablo nuevamente la rubia provocando en mi un ligero enojo

Muchas gracias por sus palabras- condescendió Chikane tocándose su nuca

Felicidades Miya-Sama por su titulo, todas sabíamos que usted seria la ganadora, cierto chicas?- dijo la rubia mientras un coro de "SIII" se dejo escuchar, colmando toda mi paciencia. Sin preocuparme de nada mas camine hacia el vestuario donde debería estar Seiya y dejando a tras a Chikane con sus amiguitas.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en el lugar indicado, vi a lo lejos a Mina inclinada hablando con Seiya quien seguramente se estaba concentrando antes de la batalla. Dude unos segundos en acercarme pero luego pensé que mi otra opción era devolverme donde estaba Chikane con esa patota de mujeres histéricas y decidí tomar la primera opción.

Buenos días!- dije haciendo una reverencia a las chicas

Himeko!- dijo Mina mi nombre alegremente- como estas?- me pregunto

Bien, bien gracias

Hola Himeko- me dijo Seiya un poco dubitativa

Hola- le respondí amablemente

No estás molesta conmigo?- me pregunto Seiya algo preocupada

No, porque debería estarlo?- le dije confundida

Porque yo seré la rival de Haruka y pensé que eso te traería problemas- de inmediato me impresiono su preocupación. Era increíble como ella si se daba cuenta de la situación, mientras que Chikane no lo hizo

No te preocupes Seiya, son cosas que pasan- le dije para tranquilizarla

Qué bueno, no sabes cómo me relaja tus palabras- me respondió suavemente

Y Chikane?- pregunto Mina mirando por sobre mi hombro para ver si venía detrás de mi

Chikane se quedo saludando a algunas compañeras de su antigua escuela- les conteste

Compañeras?- dijo Mina riéndose- querrás decir sus admiradoras

Admiradoras?- pregunte disimulando mi enojo

Si, viven y se desviven por ella, ojala no se demoren en soltarla- me dijo como si eso fuera de lo más normal

Ojala- dije yo por lo bajo

Mako estaba por acá hace un rato- me comento Seiya para salir de la incómoda situación y de inmediato me emocione con estar junto a mi amiga

De verdad?. Donde?- dije sin disimular lo bueno que eso era para mi

Seguramente esta en las galerías con Mónica, pasaron por acá para desearme suerte, son muy cordiales- me comento

Iré a verlas- les dije- mucha suerte Seiya.

No espere ni siquiera que apareciera Chikane y me fui en busca de mi amiga. Lamentablemente para mí las galerías estaban llenas de chicas lo que me aria dificultosa la búsqueda de Mako, pero aun así comencé a caminar buscando ilusionada la cabellera de ella o Mónica.

Donde crees que vas?- me dijo una voz que de inmediato reconocí tomándome por el brazo

Seleni- dije su nombre al verla mirándome con rabia

Que estás haciendo Himeko?- me pregunto totalmente enojada- no me digas que iras a desearle suerte a Haruka

Seleni por favor, eh tenido una mañana difícil y créeme que hablar contigo no mejora esa situación

Tu, tu, tu, tú y tu… en tu mundo no existe nada mas- apretó con algo de fuerza mi brazo- acaso te has preocupado por Haruka después de lo que le hiciste?

Seleni yo no quiero lastimarla- le confesé apenada

Debiste haberlo pensado antes, ella no se merecía eso de tu parte!- ella me alegaba con justa razón, pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto

Te pido Seleni que no te metas en este asunto- le dije intentando no perder mi paciencia

No creo que pueda complacerte Himeko, Haruka es mi amiga y tu le hiciste pedazos el corazón

Pero yo no quise que las cosas fueran así!- de inmediato me dieron ganas de llorar, pero intente ahogar mi llanto

No te creo nada, desde que viste a Himemiya se te cayeron los calzones por ella- me dijo de una manera muy grosera

Seleni, ya basta!- quite mi brazo totalmente enfurecida- tú no eres quien para hablarme así!

Eres una cualquiera Himeko- me dijo y de inmediato sin pensarlo le di una bofetada de la cual me arrepentí apenas mi mano toco su mejilla

Ya no te reconozco- me dijo ella completamente sorprendida y tocándose su mejilla enrojecida, mientras muchas miradas se concentraban en nosotras

Seleni… perdóname, es que no sé que me paso- comencé desesperadamente a excusarme

Suéltame!- me dijo al ver que yo intentaba tocarla- no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar ni menos a dirigirme la palabra- ella se giro y me dejo con un gran sentimiento de culpa

Yo no terminaba de creer mi reacción, estaba totalmente arrepentida y ahora más que nunca quería escapar de ese lugar, donde ninguna mirada pudiera alcanzarme.

Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto una chica muy cordialmente

No, gracias- le respondí y continúe caminando

A los pocos segundos escuche la voz de Mako llamándome.

Himeko, por acá- me decía moviendo su mano para todos lados

Al fin Mako- le dije una vez que estuve a su lado

Como estas Himeko?- me pregunto Mónica

Creo que bien- le dije

Que paso amiga?- me pregunto Mako al notar mi cara

Luego te cuento- le dije

De inmediato los gritos de las presente me hicieron girar mi mirada hasta el centro del escenario donde ya estaba Haruka totalmente preparada para su pelea, apenas la vi no pude dejar de sentir nervios, al pensar la mala noche que tuvo que haber pasado por mi culpa, yo sabía perfectamente lo importante que era para ella este campeonato y recordé cuando me decía que si lo ganaba nos iríamos de viaje ´por un fin de semana a la playa…

Así también salió Seiya y junto a ella la presentadora del evento quien le dio la bienvenida a las presente y comenzó a explicar las reglas de combate y como se podían ganar los puntos, la primera que alcanzara los 5 o en su defecto los tres puntos por encima de la contrincante ganaba el torneo.

Donde está Chikane?- me pregunto Mako

Debe de estar con Mina- le dije suponiendo

Entiendo- me dijo mi amiga al ver mis pocos ánimos

Así sin siquiera saber donde estaba Chikane comenzó la pelea. Mientras que Seiya giraba alrededor de Haruka está la veía concentrada esperando el primer ataque. Al fin Seiya se decidió y lanzo un puñetazo el cual Haruka no tardo en esquivar y lanzarle otro de vuelta que no encontró buen puerto, mientras los ánimos en las galerías estaban tan candentes como el día anterior.

Aquí estas Himeko- la voz de Chikane sonó a mis espaldas y de inmediato me abrazo

Hola Chikane!1- dijo mi amiga con entusiasmo

Hola Mako, hola Mónica- aprovecho de saludar también a Mónica quien de inmediato le respondió

Dónde estabas?- le pregunte disimulando mi enojo con ella

Hablando con Seiya- me dijo y note que Mina estaba a nuestro lado

Así siguió el combate, el cual era muy parejo, las dos eran tremendamente buenas para las artes marciales, rápidamente habían quedado empatadas a tres, en los puntos, podía notar como Haruka estaba agotada al igual que Seiya.

Vamos Seiya!- gritaba Chikane a mis espaldas sin importarle que detrás de nosotras estuvieran las admiradoras de Haruka

No creo que le gane-comento Monica impresionándonos a todas

Por que?- pregunto Chikane relajada

Haruka aun no muestra lo mejor- dijo ella completamente segura

Pues Seiya tampoco- dijo Mina

Yo no lo creo- volvió a hablar Mónica

Asi de la nada el global estaba cuatro a cuatro, lo que significaba que la primera que consiguiera el próximo punto seria la ganadora, note como los brazos de Chikane se tensaron por la ansiedad de que fuera su amiga quien levantara la copa y de repente en un movimiento completamente rápido Seiya volteo la cara de Haruka con un punta pie, haciendo que esta se precipitara rápidamente al suelo, causando mi preocupación, preocupación que por cierto de inmediato noto Chikane, pero no me dijo nada porque solo se dedico a celebrar el triunfo con Mina y todas las mujeres que venían de la escuela visitante.

Un momento por favor- dijo la locutora de improviso- este punto no es válido porque la contrincante al momento de golpear a su rival estaba pisando la línea roja, por ende se volverá a repetir.

Apenas dio la noticia el lugar se dividió entre personas defraudadas y otras emocionadas por que Haruka lograra su titulo.

Eso no es Justo!- grito Chikane como si el juez en verdad la tomara en cuenta

Haruka se levanto y vi como Hemira le estaba limpiando la sangre que caía de su boca, por el fuerte golpe que Seiya le dio, una vez lista volvió al centro y comenzaron nuevamente a buscar el triunfo, vi a lo lejos como Haruka le decía unas palabras a Seiya, palabras que por supuesto no pude entender. Pero apenas termino de decir eso Haruka agacho su cuerpo como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma y golpeo con un puño el centro de su estomago, haciendo que Seiya se agachara por el dolor, en ese momento Haruka incorporo su cuerpo rápidamente golpeando la boca de Seiya con su cabeza haciendo que esta cayera de espaldas al suelo.

La nueva ganadora del torneo de artes marciales- dijo la locutora- Haruka Tenou!

Enseguida cubrí mi boca con mis manos sin poder dejar de demostrar mi alegría, alegría que compartimos con Mako, ya que las dos sabíamos cuán importante era esto para ella. Chikane de inmediato bajo hasta llegar a Seiya para ir a verla.

Sabía que Haruka ganaría- dijo Mónica feliz, más que mal ella era su amiga al igual que de Mako y por mas que le molestara a cualquiera incluso a la misma Haruka yo le tenía mucho cariño.

Espera, espera- dijo Mako algo desesperada- Himeko, Chikane está discutiendo con Haruka- me apunto de inmediato la escena

Chikane estaba en el piso abrazando el cuerpo de Seiya quien estaba muy confundida por el golpe que recibió de Haruka, mientras no hacía más que alegarle al juez y a la misma Haruka quien no dudo en acercarse hasta Chikane de una manera muy desafiante. Yo de inmediato corrí hasta el lugar para evitar una tragedia, me consto una enormidad perder llegar hasta donde estaban ellas, ya que todas las presentes se acercaron formando un circulo que me impedía acercarme a ellas. Pero con la misma desesperación que llevaba comencé a empujar los cuerpos que me estorbaban hasta limpiarme por completo el camino, cuando al fin pude llegar al escenario de todo esto, comprobé que fue demasiado tarde, ya que Chikane con Haruka estaban revolcándose en el suelo dándose puñetazos y patadas mientras nadie hacia nada por separarlas.

NOOO!- grite desesperada al ver como se golpeaban- Hemira haz algo!- le alegue a ella que no hacía nada más que disfrutar de lo que estaba viendo

Yo no haré nada, esa Himemiya se merece una gran golpiza- me dijo feliz

Chikane detente- dije agachándome para tomar sus ropas pero rápidamente se me soltó de las manos, las fuerzas con la que se revolcaban era impresionante

Eres una tramposa!- alego Chikane mientras golpeaba a Haruka en el rostro

Te arruinare la cara de santa que llevas!- le respondió está golpeando de vuelta el rostro de Chikane

Por dios deténganse!- dije descontrolada

Ya basta!- escuche la voz salvadora de Mónica que de inmediato con una fuerza increíble tomo a Chikane en sus brazos y las separo. Mientras Haruka no tardaba en ponerse de pie

Te matare Himemiya!- le grito esta descontrolada por la rabia, mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar

Eso quiero verlo- le respondió Chikane quien tenía un pómulo completamente rojo y unos rasguños en su cuello

Chikane contrólate- le dije abrazándola para impedir que volviera a la batalla

Que les sucede, se supone que son gente civilizada- alego de inmediato Mónica quien se puso en medio de las dos

Señoritas!- la voz imponente de un hombre se escucho de inmediato en el lugar, era el director de la escuela quien llevaba una cara de pocos amigos- las quiero de inmediato a las dos en mi oficina- dijo él y se volteo para caminar perdiéndose del lugar, mientras todo el lugar quedaba en silencio por unos segundos

Vez lo que causas!- le dijo Haruka a Chikane aun roja por la rabia y limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su kimono

Tu eres la descontrolada, que no aprendes a perder- le respondió ella

Ya Chikane cálmate de una vez!- le dije completamente enfurecida por el espectáculo que acababan de dar

Por favor señoritas, síganme- dijo una de las inspectoras llevándose con ella a Chikane y Haruka, mientras todas las presentes no paraban de murmurar cosas

Seiya estas bien?- escuche como Mina se acercaba a una confundida Seiya

Dime si me falta algún diente- dijo Seiya preocupada, mientras su boca no dejaba de sangrar

No, no Seiya, todo está en su lugar- le dijo Mina

Llevémosla a la enfermería- dijo Mako apareciendo a mis espaldas

Eso es lo mejor- comento Mónica- yo estaré a la espera de Haruka con Chikane para evitar un enfrentamiento

Ahora están felices!- alego Hemira

Nadie quería que esto pasara- hablo nuevamente Mónica

Vamos a esperar a Haruka- le dijo Seleni a Hemira que de inmediato comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección, seguidas por Mónica

Vamos Himeko, ayudemos a Mina- me dijo Mako sacándome de un trance

Salimos con mucho esfuerzo del lugar, para llevar a Seiya a la enfermería ya que su boca no dejaba de sangrar y se encontraba muy mareada todavía. Yo por mi parte sentía nauseas, pero era por los nervios, esto cada vez está peor, y definitivamente no sería la última vez que Chikane y Haruka terminaran a golpes, no conociendo como conozco a Haruka.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Muy bien señoritas, si es que se les puede llamar así- dijo el director de la escuela una vez que llegamos a su oficina- explíquenme que fue todo ese alboroto- ninguna de las dos fuimos capaces de contestar. Yo estaba sentada frente al director, mientras Haruka estaba apoyada en la pared de la oficina a mis espaldas- veo que no quieren hablar- el hombre toco su barbilla, estaba notoriamente enojado- Es una vergüenza para esta escuela lo que ustedes acaban de hacer, nunca en todos los años que llevo de director eh presenciado algo así, y ahora solo quiero una explicación- el comenzó a jugar con una pluma que tenía en las manos- señorita Himemiya, algo que decir?- me pregunto para hacerme hablar

Siento mucho lo ocurrido, confieso que me deje llevar por la adrenalina de la situación- dije aun muy molesta

Nada más?- me dijo él, sin darle importancias a mis palabras, yo solo negué con la cabeza

Y usted señorita Tenou?- le pregunto con paciencia

Lamento lo ocurrido, pero usted sabe perfectamente que no me dejo pasar a llevar por nadie- apenas escuche sus palabras apreté mis dientes

Yo no soy cualquier persona- le recordé furiosa pero sin moverme de mi asiento

Para mi si lo eres- me dijo de vuelta

Pero no para Himeko- le dije eso sabiendo que le haría daño

Que pretenden, continuar con su pelea?- interrumpió el director dándose cuenta que los ánimos aun estaban oscuros

No señor- dije secamente

Quiero verlas pidiéndose disculpas- sugirió, no más bien nos ordeno

COMO!- grito Haruka- lamento desilusionarlo, pero eso no pasara, no al menos de mi parte

Pues tampoco de la mía- dije levantándome y girándome hacia ella para dedicarle una mirada llena de rabia

Bueno entonces me veo en la obligación de darles un castigo proporcional a los hechos- dijo el director mirándonos majamente a las dos

Asumiré las consecuencias, señor- dijo Haruka

Desde este momento quedan suspendidas de la escuela por un periodo de cinco días y una agradable invitación a sus apoderados para que vengan a conversar conmigo

Qué?!- dije descolocada, nunca me imagine eso- es imposible

Señor, usted no puede hacer eso, mancharía mis papeles- dijo Haruka tan sorprendida como yo

Bueno señoritas, espero que con esto aprendan que cada acción tiene sus consecuencias- el director se mostraba inamovible en su decisión

No creo que mis padres puedan venir- dije intentando mantener la calma que perdía cada cinco minutos

¿Por qué no señorita?- me pregunto el desafiante

No se encuentran en el país, y su fecha de llegada la desconozco - le respondí sinceramente

Y usted señorita, traerá a sus padres?- le pregunto a Haruka

Claro, señor- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos

Está bien…- pensó un momento- le preguntare por última vez señorita Himemiya y espero por su bien me dé una respuesta satisfactoria… Traerá a sus padres?

Señor ya le dije que eso es imposible, al menos por ahora- deje abierta la oportunidad de que así fuera, esperando poder reparar en algo las cosas

Ok, por el momento- repitió el mis palabras, luego tomo un sorbo de agua y volvió a mirarme- desde este momento señorita Himemiya está suspendida hasta que sus padres vengan a hablar conmigo- enseguida mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión

No!- dije totalmente enfurecida- eso es injusto, no es culpa mía que ellos no se encuentren en el país

Pero si es responsabilidad suya lo que acaba de pasar- me dijo el desafiante

No espere, no es solo mi responsabilidad!- le recordé mirándolo de la manera más despectiva posible, ahora tenía ganas de matarlo a el

Sí, eso ya lo sé señorita, pero resulta que la señorita Haruka traerá a sus padres- seguía en su postura

Ya, pero resulta que soy hija de personas muy importantes para este país!- eso se lo dije con algo de amenaza

Debería demostrarlo señorita, no creo que ellos se sientan orgullosos cuando se enteren porque estoy tomando estas medidas- al parecer mis palabras no lo atemorizaban

Pero debe entenderme, no sé cuando llegaran mis padres, puede que lleguen en un mes, dos, tres o hasta cinco mas, no puedo dejar el año estancado- definitivamente ya estaba totalmente desesperada

Le daré la única solución que encuentro por el momento- dijo el levantándose de su asiento- tendrá derecho a exámenes libres, claro esto si es que sus padres demoran en llegar

No puede ser- dije suspirando y resignada al ver que no podía hacer nada

Ahora por favor retírense- nos dijo a las dos- señorita Haruka, mañana por la mañana espero a sus padres en esta oficina- dijo el antes de que nos retiráramos

Yo iba completamente enfurecida y podía sentir como Haruka sonreía por la decisión del director, y aunque intente calmarme no lo logre

Qué te parece tan divertido?!- le dije desafiante mientras seguíamos caminando por un pasillo

No te lo diré- me dijo ella riendo

Ey Haruka!- de pronto escuche la voz de Seleni y me di cuenta que con ella estaban Hemira y Mónica- que paso?- le pregunto ella acercándose

Estoy suspendida por una semana- dijo ella tocándose la frente, pero de una manera relajada

Que!- dijo Hemira enfurecida- pero eso es injusto, no es culpa tuya que esta bestia se te echara encima- dijo ella aludiéndome

Ten cuidado con tus palabras, te aseguro que ahora no tengo nada que perder- le dije acercándome a ella, pero Mónica se cruzo para impedir otra tragedia

Y tu Chikane, también estas suspendida?- me pregunto Mónica

Si…. Hasta que mis padres vengan a hablar con el director- respondí algo cabizbaja

Y eso cuando será?- pregunto preocupada Seleni, lo que no dejo de llamar mi atención y al parecer también la de las demás

No lo sé Seleni- dije mirándola fijamente- están fuera del país y lo mas probable es que no lleguen antes de un mes

Dios Himemiya- dijo Mónica- eso está muy mal

Lo sé- le respondí

Adiós Mónica- dijo de pronto Haruka- saludos a Mako de mi parte

Claro Haruka- dijo ella- felicidades, te merecías este triunfo

Gracias Mónica- enseguida me di cuenta de que la relación con Mónica era algo especial, es que ella tenía un aura muy tranquilizadora.

Adiós chicas- dijo al fin Mónica a Seleni y Hemira que se iban con Haruka

Donde está Himeko?- le pregunte una vez que estuvimos solas a Mónica

Debería estar en la enfermería junto con Mako, Mina y Seiya

Vamos- le dije tranquilamente

Caminamos hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde pude divisar a Himeko hablando con Mako a las afueras de la sala, donde seguramente estaba Mina con Seiya.

Chikane!- dijo Himeko al verme llegar, lanzándose a mis brazos

Hola Himeko- dije despacio entre sus cabellos

Que paso?- me dijo intrigada y preocupada

No traigo buenas noticias- note enseguida que Mako también me miraba con preocupación

Que les dijo el director?- pregunto Mako

Nos suspendió- le respondí

COMO!- Himeko de inmediato se sorprendió- pero hasta cuándo?- me pregunto tocando mi brazo muy preocupada

Hasta que mis padres vengan a hablar con el

Chikane, donde están tus padres?- me pregunto nuevamente Himeko intuyendo lo malo

Fuera del país- dije preocupada

Y cuando vuelven?- me pregunto Mako

Eso es lo que no se

Pero Chikane, como llegaste a esto!- Himeko esta vez sonó mas molesta que preocupada

Es un intransigente ese director- dije empuñando mis manos

Llama a tus padres para que vengan lo más pronto posible- dijo Mako algo confundida

No lo haré- respondí de inmediato

¿Por qué no?- alego Himeko

Porque ellos están haciendo cosas más importantes que esto

Que puede ser más importantes que su hija- dijo Himeko mas enfurecida aun

Himeko no es eso, tu no entenderías- le respondí

Ah no? Y por qué?- termine empeorando las cosas con mis últimas palabras

Himeko no enredes más las cosas, por favor- le pedí algo alterada

Bueno, bueno chicas, creo que es suficiente de peleas por hoy- comento Mónica

Y que paso con Haruka?- le pregunto Himeko a Mónica causando mi enojo, pero no lo demostré

Ella también fue suspendida, pero solo por una semana- respondí yo antes de que lo hiciera Mónica- sus padres vendrán por la mañana para hablar con el director

Al menos eso no es tan malo- comento Mako

Luego de esa conversación fuimos a ver a Seiya quien para mi tranquilidad estaba totalmente bien, lo único que la desespero fue el enterarse de mi suspensión al igual que Mina, pero ya estaban hechas asi las cosas. Al fin termine por ir a dejar a Himeko a su departamento, una vez que todas nos fuimos de la escuela. El viaje hasta el condominio fue algo incomodo, ninguna de las dos hablábamos, yo sabía que ella estaba molesta conmigo, pero aun no entendía el porqué de tanta molestia, una vez en su comedor comenzó a explicarme las cosas, no de la mejor manera.

Me puedes explicar por que te pusiste a pelear con Haruka?- me exigió mientras dejaba su bolso muy enojada en una silla

Himeko, no quiero hablar de eso. Solo quiero estar tranquila contigo- le dije sin animos de seguir con esa conversación

Pero resulta que yo te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, y quiero que me contestes- nunca había visto tan enojada a Himeko, definitivamente recién nos estábamos conociendo

Porque es una tramposa y un animal- dije llena de rabia al recordarla

En que hizo trampa?- me pregunto no compartiendo mi punto de vista

En la forma en cómo golpeo con la cabeza a Seiya, pudo sacarle un diente!

Bueno, pero no lo hizo. Y para mi esas solo son escusas

Puedes dejar de defenderla!- le pedí muy celosa

No la estoy defendiendo, lo único que hago es hacerte ver tu error- su tono era tan molesto como el mío

Bueno ya está hecho!- dije yo un poco hartada

Claro y ahora estas suspendida quien sabe hasta cuándo!

Ya Himeko, de verdad no quiero seguir con esto

Si me hubieses escuchado en la mañana!- me dijo de la nada

A que te refieres?- le pregunte

Te dije que no fuéramos, que nos quedáramos acá juntas aprovechando el día!- cruzo sus brazos por la molestia

Lo siento, yo no sabía que tenias dotes de adivina- le dije burlescamente

No seas así Chikane…. No me lo merezco- me dijo algo ofendida por mi comentario

Está bien Himeko, lo siento. Pero entiéndeme, Seiya es mi mejor amiga, no podía dejarla sola este día

Bueno Chikane, te entiendo….- suspiro- no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo

No, no lo tiene- afirme yo

Y en ese momento nos quedamos mirando por un largo momento, en el cual note como las mejillas de Himeko se ruborizaron, pero aun así no me sacaba sus bellos ojos de enzima

Que sucede?- le pregunte suavemente

Sucede que cada vez que me mira me alborotas el estomago- me dijo tímidamente

Pues tu también provocas eso en mi… es y muchas cosas más- le reconocí

Quieres comer algo?- me pregunto caminando hacia la cocina

Claro- le dije, porque sinceramente no quería despedirme de ella, es mas rogaba porque me invitara a quedarme esta noche también

Ok…. Te cocinare algo- dijo poniéndose un delantal y tomándoselo como un desafío

De verdad?- dije emocionada

Claro…. Y lo haré con mucho amor

Y en que te ayudo?- le pregunte para no sentirme inútil

Pon la mesa- me sugirió y de inmediato le hice caso

Pasado una hora ya estábamos sentadas dispuestas a comer. El plato que Himeko preparo realmente se veía exquisito, era arroz con una salsa de colitas de camarón. Yo estaba esperando que ella empezara a comer, pero note que me miraba ilusionada así que deduje que estaba esperando mi apreciación. Muy ilusionada tome el tenedor y comencé a comer…. Realmente esta comida estaba muy pasada en sal, y confieso que me costó demasiado tragarla.

Que te pareció?- me pregunto una vez me vio sin comida en la boca. Mientras yo tomaba algo de jugo mientras pensaba que decirle

La comida… está bien- dije algo lento- pero

Pero qué?- pregunto ella ansiosa y preocupada

Será mejor que la pruebes por ti misma- le dije apenada

Ella me miro confundida pero enseguida tomo su cubierto y de una manera muy rápida se hecho algo de comida a la boca, la cual no le duro mucho ya que de inmediato se paro corriendo hasta la cocina. Yo por supuesto la seguí preocupada

Himeko estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada, mientras ella sacaba la comida de su boca en una servilleta y la botaba

Esto sabe horrible- dijo apenada y con los ojos tiritones

Himeko no te preocupes, podemos pedir algo de comida- dije intentando aliviarla

Pero es que yo quería hacerte algo con mis propias manos, pero nunca me resulta esto de la cocina- dijo agachando la cabeza

Himeko- toque sus hombros- recuerdas que yo ofrecí ayudarte con la cocina el primer día que vine a tu departamento?... pues eso sigue en pie, con gusto te enseñare- le dije amablemente

Chikane… lo siento- apenas me dijo eso se me apretó el corazón

Aunque no es la comida más sabrosa que eh probado, es lejos la comida mas especial- le dije abrazándola

De verdad Chikane?- me pregunto cómo bebe

De verdad Himeko- le respondí

Al fin terminamos pidiendo algo de comida a domicilio, lo mejor de todo es que también me invito a pasar la noche con ella, a lo que por supuesto no me reusé…. Y que noche pasamos. Nuevamente volví a hacerla mía, su cuerpo tan perfecto hacia estremecer cada centímetro de mi piel, sus caricias me volvían adicta a ella, su lengua curaba cualquier angustia. Su olor me llenaba de amor los pulmones y no pude dejar de hacerle el amor por toda la noche.

Ella despertaba en mi una sensualidad que nunca pensé tener, y cada vez ella me sorprendía mas y mas, aunque no eh estado con nadie más, se perfectamente que es la mejor, que como ella no hay en ningún lugar del mundo.

El sol nos encontró completamente desnudas como el día anterior. Pero lamentablemente Himeko tuvo que irse a la escuela mientras yo me quede ordenando su departamento y luego volví al mío, para tomar una ducha y recuperar el sueño perdido…

Así los días fueron pasando rápidamente, ya llevaba dos semanas sin asistir a clases y de mis padres no tenía noticias. Himeko me traía los apuntes de todas las clases y estudiábamos en mi departamento o en el suyo. Mónica con Mako iban a verme regularmente. Seiya y Mina me mantenían informada de todos los pasos de Haruka. La cual por la boca de mis amigas sé que no ha perdido su tiempo y cada vez que puede se le acerca a Himeko para conversar. No eh querido preguntarle sobre eso, quizás para que no piense mal de mí o mis amigas, así que me eh estado aguantando los celos. Sé que ella me ama pero no soporto que esa idiota de Haruka se le acerque…

Y aunque suene demasiado apresurado, casi estoy viviendo con Himeko, ya que todas las noches me quedo a "dormir" con ella, mientras que en el día, cuando estoy sola, voy a mi departamento para pasar la tarde.

Hoy es viernes y tenemos pensado ir al cine junto con las chicas; Seiya, Mina, Mako, Mónica y Himeko. Así que voy a esperarlas a la salida de la escuela.

Mientras iba llegando al estacionamiento me percate de la presencia de Seleni cerca de una motocicleta, no reconocí de quien era, pero seguramente de Hemira o Haruka. Apenas Seleni se dio cuenta de que llegue se acerco a mí.

Hola Himemiya- dijo en un tono amigable

Hola- le respondí yo, me sentía extraña hablando con ella

Y este placer de verte en la escuela, acaso tus padres van a venir?- me pregunto emocionada

No Seleni- le respondí secamente

Y entonces?- me volvió a preguntar. Y aunque no tenía ganas de responderle no podía ser descortés

Vengo en busca de Himeko, vamos a ir al cine- le dije de una vez

De verdad!- dijo ella sorprendida- que van a ver?- me pregunto intrigada

No lo sé, Mako compro las entradas- le dije suspirando por su hostigamiento

Que coincidencia- comento ella

Por qué?- le pregunte, ya que llamo mi atención

Porque también hoy iremos al cine- me dijo sonriente

Iremos?- levante una ceja

Si, Hemira, Haruka y yo

Genial- dije por lo bajo

Chikane!- escuche la voz Seiya llamándome feliz, cuando levante la mirada ya estaba a mi lado junto con todas las demás, menos Himeko

Hola Seiya- dije feliz de que llegara, eso significaría que no debería estar a solas con Seleni

Qué bueno que seas puntual, la peli no tarda en empezar- me dijo Mina abrazándome en forma de saludo

Hola Chikane- dijo Mónica y Mako hizo lo mismo, mientras que yo las saludaba.

Qué película irán a ver?- le pregunto Seleni a Mako, de una manera muy amistosa y de lo más normal.

Iremos a ver "contigo hasta mañana"- dijo Mako igual de amistosa

No puede ser!- casi grito Seleni- nosotras igual!- no pudo evitar saltar de alegría

De verdad?- dijo Mako feliz

Siiii, siiiii.

Donde está Himeko?- le pregunte a Seiya mientras Seleni seguía hablando con Mako

Himeko?- Seiya miro extrañada a su alrededor- venia con nosotras recién- dijo algo confundida

Hola amor- Hemira había llegado al mismo lugar que nosotras y saludo a Seleni

Adivina que amor!- le dijo Seleni completamente emocionada, mientras Hemira me miraba de mala manera

Qué?- le dijo con tono amable

Las chicas también irán al cine y verán la misma peli que nosotras!

En serio?- dijo ella sorprendida- ah por eso Haruka está con Himeko en estos momentos- comento mirándome con un dejo de maldad

Que acabas de decir?- le dije mientras comenzaba a tiritar por la rabia

Lo que oíste- me respondió- si no me crees ve a verlo por ti misma, están en el pasillo de talleres- comento

Chikane no hagas caso- me dijo Mako al verme enojada.

* * *

Perspectiva de Himeko.

Cada día que pasa me pongo más y mas feliz por estar junto a Chikane, ya llevamos dos semanas y un par de días juntas lo que me llena de emoción. Lo único lamentable es que ella aun está suspendida y es tiempo que paso alejada de ella. Pero por otro lado ah servido mucho para calmar las aguas. Hemos vuelto a hablar con Hemira, Seleni y Haruka. Esta ultima me perdono por lo que le hice, no sin antes descargarse de toda su rabia pero a fin de cuantas ella también merecía un tiempo para eso.

Hemos logrado una buena comunicación, ella me prometió no hacer nada en contra de Chikane y bueno no puedo dejar de sentirme plena con todo esto. Recupere a mis amigas y también en cierta manera el cariño de Haruka, que simplemente, me eh dado cuenta es alguien muy importante para mí, no como pareja pero si como persona. Aunque claro, todo esto no se lo he comentado a Chikane, creo que aun no encuentro el momento

Esta tarde iremos al cine con las chicas y pienso comentárselo, no quiero que después esto me traiga problemas, quizás le moleste el saber que eh vuelto a hablar con Haruka, así que lo mejor es que lo sepa por mí misma.

Cuando nos estábamos retirando hacia el estacionamiento un afiche pegado en la pared llamo mi atención, es un afiche que ya había visto pero con tantas cosas había dejado pasar. Trataba de un taller de pinturas en el cual quería inscribirme y hoy era el último día para hacerlo, así que con la desesperación me aleje del grupo sin avisarle a nadie donde iba.

Cuando estaba llegando a la sala me di cuenta de que Haruka estaba en el pasillo, y no pudimos evitar el saludarnos nuevamente en el día.

Hola Himeko- me dijo acercándose amistosamente

Hola Haruka- le dije un poco tímida

Que haces acá?- me pregunto curiosa

Eh…. Eh…. Vengo a inscribirme a un taller

De verdad?, a cual?- me pregunto

Primero promete que no te reirás- le pedí ya que se me hacia vergonzoso decirle la verdad, por qué?... ni idea

Qué extraño Himeko… pero bueno te lo prometo- me dijo levantando la mano

Es al taller de pintura- le confesé

Enserio!… pero que genial- me dijo alentándome- seguramente serás la mejor

Tú crees?- le pregunte emocionada

Claro que si, Himeko- me dijo ella

Gracias Haruka- le respondí

Vamos, yo te acompaño a inscribirte- me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón del taller. Yo quede absolutamente descolocada con su reacción, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para negarme.

Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo un profesor que estaba encargado de el taller

Buenas tardes- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo- ella viene a inscribirse a su taller- dijo Haruka muy feliz

Y usted es la bocera de la señorita?- le pregunto el profesor amistosamente, y yo de inmediato me puse colorada

No, no- dije nerviosa- soy Himeko Kurusugawa y quiero apuntarme en su taller- me incline como reverencia

Por supuesto, un placer para mi tener a una damita tan linda en mi taller- me dijo el profesor muy cordialmente

Luego me pidió mis datos y me comenzó a ser una pequeña introducción al taller, algo convencional antes de que nos fuéramos. Yo estaba totalmente emocionada por las palabras de profesor y encantada con el lugar, mientras que Haruka ponía la misma atención que yo a las palabras de aquel hombre. Luego de que terminamos de hablar con él, salimos nuevamente al pasillo.

Vas al estacionamiento?- me pregunto Haruka y de inmediato recordé que Chikane pasaría por mi esta tarde para ir al cine

Siiii!- dije impaciente

Que es lo que paso?- me pregunto Haruka al ver mi reacción

Es que olvide que Chikane me está esperando en el estacionamiento, de seguro todas estarán enojadas conmigo por la demora

Por que todas?- me pregunto y comenzamos a caminar aunque extrañamente sin apuros

Es que hoy iremos al cine- le dije ilusionada

Es broma?- me pregunto

No, por qué?- le dije confundida

Porque con Hemira y Seleni también vamos a ir- me respondió

De verdad!- dije feliz por la coincidencia

De verdad- me afirmo ella

Y que van a ver?- le pregunte

Es una película que eligió Seleni, una comedia romántica- se llevo la mano a la cabeza algo confundida- creo que se llama…..- Contigo hasta mañana!- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos viendo. Para mí fue inevitable no caer en un estado de risa máxima por haber hablado lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. Ella también comenzó a reír…

Podrían incluirme en su chiste!- la voz de Chikane sonó haciendo desaparecer toda mi risa de una segundo a otro

Chikane!- dije sorprendida

Vamos que es lo gracioso?- insistió ella, quien estaba algo roja por la rabia

Nada Chikane- le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla, pero ella me corrió la cara, así que mis labios terminaron en su mejilla

Lo que pasa Himemiya, es que conversando con Himeko, nos dimos cuenta de que iremos a ver la misma película que ustedes, eso es todo- le dijo Haruka con un tono neutral

No sabes Himeko, que la risa abunda en las bocas de los tonto- me comento Chikane de una manera muy despectiva

Chikane… - yo quede completamente sorprendida por su manera de hablar

Curiosamente Himemiya la risa es más saludable que la amargura- comento Haruka algo molesta, seguramente por lo que me dijo Chikane

Nadie pidió tu opinión- le respondió Chikane como energúmena

Cálmate Chikane- dije de inmediato- Haruka no lo dijo con mala intención

Ah no?- me respondió Chikane- que ciega eres

No le hables así a Himeko!- dijo de pronto Haruka dejándome completamente helada

Que dijiste?- le pregunto Chikane incrédula de sus palabras

Haruka por favor- dije moviendo mis manos

Disculpen- dijo Haruka al verme asustada- nos vemos en el cine- sin más ella se retiro

Que hacías hablando con ella?!- me exigió saber de inmediato Chikane

Chikane por favor no te enojes… es solo que yo vine a inscribirme a un taller y coincidió que Haruka estaba acá, es eso solamente- le explique de la manera más corta que pude

Un taller? Y que vas a hacer tu en un taller?- me dijo furiosa

Pues lo mismo que haces tú cuando juegas tenis- le respondí ofendida

Taller de qué?- volvió a preguntarme

Taller de pintura- le conteste avergonzada

Tu?, en un taller de pintura?... no me mientas Himeko, estabas acá para hablar con Haruka cierto?

No Chikane, es verdad

Señorita Kurusugawa- de pronto el profesor del taller salió y se sorprendió al verme aun ahí- veo que tiene muchas ganas de comenzar, por que no le dice a su novia que se inscriba también, se veía muy emocionada mientras le platicaba de que se trataba- apenas el profesor dijo ese comentario supe que empeoraría las cosas, lo único que quería era desaparecer pero no pude

Su novia?- dijo Chikane, pero solamente escuche yo

No profesor, ella no era mi novia- dije de inmediato completamente roja por la vergüenza- es solo una amiga

Disculpe señorita!- dijo el apenado- perdón es solo que las vi tan complementadas… perdón, una y mil veces perdón- dijo cada vez mas avergonzado- con su permiso, nos vemos en la primera clase

Suyo- le respondí, sabiendo que Chikane ahora si estaba enfurecida

Así que te paseas con tu novia por toda la escuela?- me dijo apenas estuvimos solas

Chikane, no es así, de verdad- yo en realidad no sabía que decir, el profesor solo empeoro las cosas

"Es que las vi tan complementadas"… a que se refería cuando dijo eso?- me dijo enrojecida de la rabia

Chikane por favor… como puedes pensar que hay algo entre Haruka y yo… recuerda que la deje por ti- le dije para tocar su cara

Himeko, no me gusta verte cerca de ella- me dijo algo más calmada

Lo siento Chikane, debí haberte dicho antes

Decirme que?

Lo que pasa es que con Haruka limamos las perezas, ósea ella me perdono por lo que le hice y últimamente hablamos, pero solo como amigas, ella no se me insinúa ni nada por el estilo- definitivamente Chikane no estaba contenta con la noticia- es más, me dijo que no te aria nada

Enserio! Pero que noticia tan maravillosa Himeko, no sabes el peso que me sacas de enzima- me dijo irónicamente- ahora tengo que aplaudirte?

Chikane no paliemos… por favor- le pedí

Pero Himeko, entiéndeme no es fácil para mí- me dijo intentando calmarse

Te entiendo Chikane, de verdad. Pero quiero que sepas que tu eres lo más importante para mí, que como te amo nunca ame ni amare a nadie más, no dudes de mi por favor- le pedí abrazándola

Está bien- dijo ella suspirando y amarrándome en un abrazo- ella no me arruinara la maravillosa tarde que tenemos planeada

Al fin comenzamos a caminar hasta el estacionamiento, donde todas nos esperaban impacientes. Sin mayores explicaciones nos subimos cada una a su respectivo auto y moto para ir directamente al cine. Una vez allí me di cuenta de que efectivamente estaba Haruka, Seleni y Hemira y lo único que esperaba es que las cosas no empeoraran.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

_Bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado el cap y eso. En el próximo se vera que pasara en el cine, en realidad quería ponerlo todo en este capitulo pero luego pensé en ustedes y dije "que paja leer tanto en un solo cap" jajajaja imagínense hubiese tenido como cuarenta pag en word jajjajajaj._

_Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y saludos a tod s ! c:_


	10. ¿Cuanto la conoces?

Capítulo 10: ¿Cuánto la conoces?

Se perfectamente que Haruka planea algo, lo veo en sus ojos, ella sigue enamorada de Himeko y no la culpo… quien podría olvidarla si es un sueño.

Tengo la certeza de que ella me ama, pero se me hace inevitable contener los celos, para mí no basta con su amor, es que no me gusta que la mire o que se le acerque, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por haber llegado tarde a su vida, tarde para no haber sido yo quien le enseñara a besar.

La película que vamos a ver se llama contigo hasta mañana y lamentablemente coincidimos con ese trio de locas que no me sorprendería que esto lo hayan planeado, pero no lo comentare tampoco quiero sonar tan paranoica.

Chikane por favor… hagamos una tarde amena- me dijo Himeko mientras caminábamos para mostrar nuestros boletos a los guardias del cine

Por mi parte no hay problema… pero si ella se te acerca- enseguida volví a sentir esos celos

Chikane, estamos juntas en el cine… no puedo evitarla sería muy grosero de mi parte- me contesto y yo en realidad no entendía porque debía de ser cortés con alguien cuando ese alguien te trae problemas con tu pareja

Como quieras- dije completamente hartada, pero sin ánimos de pelear.

Luego que logramos entrar todas al cine, Haruka junto a sus amigas no dudaron en acercarse a nuestro grupo, mientras yo pensaba que esto no podría andar peor.

Supongo que no les molesta que nos juntemos todas?- pregunto Seleni hablando generalmente al grupo

Claro que no!- dijo Mako muy simpática como siempre

Excelente!- respondió ella, mientras yo me tenía que comer mi enojo

Sostenme para no matar a Haruka- me susurro al oído Seiya pero en un tono de broma

Hazlo y si quieres te ayudo- le conteste riendo. Solo imaginarlo alivianaba mi enojo

Bien- hablo Mako de pronto- amor por que no vas junto con algunas a comprar algo de bebidas y palomitas de maíz para cuando comience la película?- aporto una sugerencia mientras tomaba de la mano a Himeko separándola de mí, fue solo una indirecta de que ellas irían a buscar asiento

Claro amor, vamos Chikane?- me dijo Mónica

Claro- respondí y comenzamos a caminar

Esperen!- de pronto la voz de Haruka se dejó escuchar- Voy con ustedes, también tengo que comprar palomitas y esas cosas- dijo ya a un lado de nosotras.

Mónica por supuesto no puso inconveniente, mientras que yo mordía mi lengua para no echar a perder la tarde y ganarme gratuitamente una pelea con Himeko.

Buenas tardes, bienvenidas que desean llevar?- pregunto una de las empleadas del cine.

Hola- dijo Mónica- necesito tres paquetes grandes de cabritas por favor- le pidió cortésmente

Yo compro las bebidas- le avise- y por favor incluya seis bebidas grandes también

Claro- me dijo la joven quien se me quedo viendo un poco más de lo normal

No me preguntaras los sabores de las bebidas?- le pregunte riendo al ver que no me despegaba los ojos de enzima

Ah… perdón, perdón- dijo inclinándose rápidamente- que sabores?- me pregunto completamente roja, mientras Haruka se apoyaba justo a mi lado, completamente concentrada en el menú.

Quiero… mmmmm….¿qué tomas tú, Mónica?- le pregunte sin tomar en cuenta a Haruka

A mí me da completamente lo mismo, lo que sí, para Mako debe ser una bebida blanca

Entiendo… bueno en ese caso cinco coca-colas y una sprite- le pedí a la chica para no complicarme la existencia

Claro- me dijo la chica aun avergonzada- y usted que lleva?- se refirió a Haruka

Dame dos paquetes grandes de palomitas, tres coca colas grandes también y un néctar de Durazno en lata, frio y de los grandes por favor

Claro, enseguida

La chica no se demoró mucho en abastecernos de lo que le habíamos pedido, fue muy amable al pasarnos un carrito donde llevamos las bebidas ya que al ser muchas lo más seguro es que derramaríamos alguna. Cuando llegamos a la sala correspondiente a la película que veríamos no nos costó encontrar a nuestro grupo ya que Seiya estaba parada dando un show a las chicas mientras estas no dejaban de reír a carcajadas. Sin decir nada comenzamos a caminar hasta ellas pero en la mitad del camino todas las luces se apagaron ya que la película estaba comenzando. Cuando al fin llegamos fue poco lo que pude distinguí. Comencé a entregar las bebidas mientras Haruka pasaba delante de mí en la fila para llevarles las cosas a sus amigas. Cuando al fin llegue hasta Himeko le entregue su gaseosa y me senté a su lado, sonreí al ver que quede junto a Seiya, sería muy gracioso escuchar sus comentarios.

Te demoraste Chikane- me dijo Himeko bromeando y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

Perdón… es que la chica que nos atendió me pidió el número de teléfono y no tuve otra opción que dárselo- le dije bromeando

No me gusta ese chiste- me dijo en un puchero que me derritió el alma.

La película comenzó y al principio la encontré muy poco entretenida, pero conforme fue pasando y me fui sumergiendo en la trama le encontré el lado bueno. Se trataba de una chica que llevaba años de relación con su novio, pero ella quería probar cosas nuevas, ya que se iba a casar y la única experiencia que había tenido era con su prometido. Así sus amigas le presentaron a un chico quien le gusto de inmediato y con el cual termino encamándose, el problema era que él le había gustado más de lo normal y todo se le escapó de las manos. Rápidamente cayo en la paradoja de con quien debía quedarse. Su novio le ofrecía una total estabilidad y la complacía en todo, mientras que el otro muchacho la llenaba de problemas pero le despertaba una gran pasión.

Chikane, alcánzame un poco de palomitas- me dijo entretanto Himeko a lo cual inmediatamente accedí

Te gusta la peli?- le pregunte ya que extrañaba escuchar su voz

Si Chikane, está muy divertida- me dijo ella inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa en la boca, luego tomo un poco de bebida y note un gesto extraño en su cara

Que te paso?- pregunte intrigada

Nada, por qué?- me dijo relajada

Por tu cara….- comente- pasa algo?- intentaba susurrar lo más bajo posible

Nada Chikane, de verdad- me respondió

Bueno- le dije y seguí viendo la película.

La chica tenía tres días para elegir con cuál de los dos se quedaba, y comenzó a poner en una balanza todas las cosas buenas y malas de cada uno, mientras que sus amigas los ponían en diferentes situaciones para saber cómo reaccionaban. Los dos pobres terminaron siendo unos conejillos de indias… todo hasta que el mismo día de la boda, a plena mañana la joven se entera de que está embarazada, pero ahora el problema no era si se presentaba o no en la iglesia, el problema es que no sabía quién era el padre.

Mako… Mako- comenzó a susurrar Himeko poniéndose enzima de mis piernas, mientras yo la miraba curiosa

Dime Himeko- respondió ella, no sabía muy bien a cuanto estaba de nosotras

Quien crees que es el padre?- no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando eso en plena película

De seguro es el chico nuevo- dijo Mako que sin duda encontró muy interesante la pregunta de Himeko

Yo creo que es de su novio… debería quedarse con el- le comento Himeko

Shhhhhhhh- dijo de pronto Seiya quien seguramente ya estaba hartada del pelambre- no me dejan escuchar la peli chicas

Disculpa- dijo de inmediato Himeko y volvió a su asiento mientras seguía comiendo palomitas

Por qué quieres que se quede con su novio?- le pregunte intrigada

Porque es obvio que el la ama de verdad…. Aun sabiendo que lo engaño sigue ahí y espero que él sea el padre

Y a quien piensas que ama ella?- volví a preguntarle

Por supuesto que a su novio. Si no ya lo hubiese dejado, el otro es solo una diversión- nuevamente bebió algo de gaseosa y puso esa extraña cara

Que pasa con la gaseosa Himeko?- pregunte al ver su extraña cara por segunda vez

Chikane…- ella agacho la mirada- es que esta bebida no me gusta- me confeso algo avergonzada

Cómo?- pregunte sorprendida- y por qué no me dijiste antes y te la hubiese cambiado por otra- le dije algo descolocada

Bueno es que no quería molestarte Chikane- toco mi mano y me acaricio

Está bien Himeko…. dime cual quieres e iré por una- le dije llena de ternura

No Chikane, de verdad no es necesario

Claro que sí, vamos dime- le dije una vez mas

Toma Himeko- una mano apareció del otro asiento a un costado de Himeko con una lata grande de jugo- ahí tienes… jugo de durazno- de inmediato supe que esa era Haruka, no podía creer que ella estuvo todo este rato a un lado de mi Himeko. termine contando hasta diez para no perder el control

No Haruka, gracias de verdad no es necesario- le contesto Himeko, pero simplemente le dijo que no para que yo no me enojara, lo supe de inmediato

Vamos Himeko, es tu favorita. Has estado todo este rato tomando de mala gana esa bebida- le dijo ella entre risas

Acéptala de una vez Himeko- le dije para que ya no tuviera motivos para seguir hablando con su ex

Pero Chikane…

Solo acéptala… por favor- dije aprontando mis dientes y ella de inmediato tomo la lata entre sus manos

Gracias Haruka- le dijo mi novia

De nada, sabía que desearías una. Eso es para que veas que aún me acuerdo de ti- fue en ese momento cuando explote

Que estás diciendo?- dije intentando nivelar mi voz- no es necesario que estés al pendiente de mi novia- enfatice mi última palabra

Seguro, ni siquiera sabes que bebida es su favorita- me respondió totalmente enojada

Paren de una vez- dijo Himeko levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la sala de cine

Himeko espera- dijo Haruka parándose para ir tras ella

Donde crees que vas tú?- le dije tomando su brazo y parándome a su lado mientras algunas personas comenzaron a chiflar al no poder ver nada

Voy por Himeko- me respondió

Se soltó de mi amarre y comenzó a correr tras Himeko yo por supuesto hice lo mismo, no podía creer lo cara dura que era Haruka, como se le ocurría tan siquiera hacer eso. Definitivamente nada podría evitar que le diera una golpiza, creo que es la única forma que ella aprenda a alejarse de mi novia.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera de la sala del cine Himeko se detuvo mientras me quedaba viendo con una mirada completamente defraudada, hasta casi molesta.

Cuál es el fin?- Nos dijo de pronto a las dos Himeko

Cómo?- dije yo sin entender nada, ah que se refería con su pregunta y su forma de hablar tan molesta

Eso Chikane… que pretendes?- ella definitivamente regañándome

Como que, que pretendo!- le dije algo alterada al sentir una pequeña pisca de injusticia- por que no le preguntas eso a Haruka?- le dije recordándole que esta vez yo no había hecho nada…

Porque resulta que tú eres mi pareja no ella, y no debo ni tengo porque regañarla a ella!

Himeko la idea no es que te alteres, yo solo recordé tu bebida favorita y nada… quise ser cortes- hablo victimizándose frente a Himeko

Lo se Haruka, no tienes que excusarse- le contesto calmadamente Himeko, mientras yo quedaba boquiabierta al no creer lo que estaba pasando

Perfecto!- dije levantando mis brazos y dejándolos caer- ahora resulta que soy yo la mal educada, y la que no se sabe comportar

Himemiya, no me gusta que levantes la voz cuando le hablas a Himeko- me dijo Haruka tan calmada que eso me enervo mucho más que si me lo hubiese gritado

Mira pedazo de….- mordí mis dientes y respire profundo- Por favor déjame a solas con Himeko- le pedí intentando mantener mi centro

Haruka por favor- dijo Himeko ayudando a mi petición, ella de inmediato se retiró nuevamente a la sala del cine no sin antes regalarle un beso en su mejilla

No pretendes que yo aguante esto toda la vida cierto!- le dije al ver que ella no hacía nada por impedir esas muestras de cariño y protección

Y por qué no?- se cruzó de brazos- y yo si debo aguantar ver como Mina se te cuelga del cuello cada vez que ella quiere?- definitivamente me tomo por sorpresa, nunca espere que me reclamara por ella- porque en esos momentos se te olvida que tienes pareja y que a esa pareja curiosamente le podría molestar esos gestos- hizo comillas con sus dedos- de cariño

Espera un momento Himeko, no confundas las cosas- reclame al sentir que cada vez ella enredaba todo

Por qué confundir las cosas?

Porque Haruka es tu ex y Mina siempre fue una amiga- le recordé lo evidente

No seas sínica Himemiya!- se dio media vuelta y claro me demostró su molestia tratándome por mi apellido- siempre han sido más que amigas

Fuimos… recuerda mencionar esa palabra, es muy trascendental en estos momentos

Como sea- dijo ella- a pesar de que me moleste, confió en ti y sé que no me vas a engañar- me hablo con algo más de calma- por que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Yo si confió en ti, pero no me pidas que te deje con el lobo porque estoy segura que no está domesticado- le advertí que mi desconfianza iba dirigida hacia Haruka

Lamentablemente tendrás que transar, porque si de verdad quieres que esto funcione deberás controlar estos celos, Chikane yo no te imagine así!- apenas escuche esas palabras se me derrumbo el mundo

Perdón!- dije muy molesta- perdón por no cumplir con tus expectativas… pero fíjate que yo tampoco pensé que Haruka seguía siendo tan importante para ti

Chikane no tergiverses mis palabras!

Sabes que Himeko!- le hice un gesto de que no se me acercara- ahora no me hables, en realidad quiero estar sola.

Sin esperar su respuesta me fui del lugar, me subí a mi auto y maneje sin rumbo definido. Al fin llegue hasta un mirador que daba al océano, regalándome un hermoso paisaje. Me senté en el capo de mi automóvil y lentamente me fui calmando. Aunque sinceramente no me cabía en la cabeza como es que Himeko aun defendía a Haruka… todas sus palabras me dolieron, quizás si tiene razón, a veces soy extremadamente celosa… pero si ella pudiera tan siquiera dimensionar el amor que siento y este extraño miedo a perderla… que carece de fundamentos racionales.

* * *

PERSPERCTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Cuando Chikane salió dejándome sola y con la palabra en la boca del cine, no pude evitar sentir un dolor muy grande en el corazón, pero como no quería exponerme a que alguien me viera fui directamente hasta el baño donde me encerré en uno de los cubículos a llorar intensamente. Cada vez que discutía con Chikane se me desgarraba el corazón, esto solo me recordaba lo enamorada que estoy de ella y cuán importante es para mí. Pero me molesta el pensar que ella no confía en mí, lo deje todo por ella, arriesgue a mis amigas por ella, y ella aun así me sigue exigiendo cosas. No puede negarme el sentir cariño por Haruka, y más aún, si de verdad supiera lo mal y culpable que me siento por haberla abandonado…. Es un cargo de conciencia que difícilmente se me ira.

Solo quiero estar junto a Chikane, pero no sé cómo hacerla entender que para mí no existe nadie que no sea ella.

Himeko, Himeko- No sé cómo, pero Haruka estaba tocando la puerta del baño, seguramente me encontró al sentirme llorar- Himeko ábreme por favor- me dijo en un tono muy preocupada

Haruka quiero estar sola por favor- le pedí en sollozos

Pues lo siento mucho Himeko… pero yo no te dejare sola si estas llorando- me respondió ella

Yo no estoy llorando- alegue estúpidamente con la voz completamente quebrada

Himeko, te conozco- me dijo suavemente- te conozco quizás más que a mí misma, a mí no me tienes por que mentir…. Es por ella cierto?, te peleaste con Himemiya nuevamente

Haruka por favor, no quiero más problemas- repetí

Himeko hagamos un trato- definitivamente ella era muy insistente- ábreme la puerta, hablemos y luego cuando ya te vea tranquila… te dejare en paz- así como ella me conocía, yo la conocía a ella y sabía perfectamente que no descansaría hasta obtener lo que quería

Está bien- dije resignada y lentamente abrí la puerta que me separaba de ella

Hola- me dijo tiernamente mientras me abrazaba de forma contenedora y sin explicación alguna deje botar todas las lágrimas que me faltaban- tranquila Himeko yo estoy aquí, sabe que siempre puedes contar conmigo, nunca te dejare sola- ella solo me daba palabras de ánimo, mientras yo dejaba soltar toda la pena retenida en el corazón.

Es que no la entiendo Haruka- dije entre llanto y algo desesperada.

Himeko puedo decirte algo?- yo solo asentí- creo que su mayor error fue el apresurarse y no lo estoy diciendo por ser tu ex, créeme que esta es una situación muy extraña para mí, pero me importa más tu bienestar- mientras ella iba hablando yo no podía creer como había llegado hasta aquí- Ni siquiera se conocen Himeko

No es así Haruka- alegue de inmediato- puede ser que en tiempo no la conozca, pero hay algo muy especial que me une a ella y de alguna manera, aunque te suene raro, en el fondo de mi corazón la conozco más que a nadie- dije segura de mis palabras

Entonces me permites ponerte a prueba?- me pregunto sin creer nada de lo que le dije

Claro- mi llanto ya se había apaciguado un poco

Bien Himeko, dime cual es el color favorito de Himemiya?

Su color favorito…. Es… el… rojo- definitivamente no tenía ni idea de ese detalle

Bien, ahora dime que comida es su favorita?

Come de todo- dije enseguida

Pero eso no me dice nada- me contesto Haruka

Así comenzó a formularme preguntas que a las cuales simplemente no tenía contestaciones precisas solo presumía cual podían ser las verdaderas. Comprendí que efectivamente Haruka tenía razón al decir que aun ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien con Chikane y estoy consciente que nuestra relación comenzó al revés, recién ahora estamos en la etapa de conocernos, pero que puedo hacer yo, si a pesar de todo eso la amo. Al fin cuando salimos del baño la película ya había acabado, Seiya no demoro en preguntar por Chikane así que no me quedo más remedio que contar lo que había ocurrido, ella junto a Mina salieron raudas en busca de su amiga, mientras que yo me quede con las demás.

Deja que te lleve a tu casa- me dijo Haruka

No es necesario Haruka, llevo dinero para un taxi- le conteste

Himeko no tienes para que si mi amiga tan cordialmente te ofrece su ayuda- intervino Hemira

No hostiguen a Himeko- salió en mi defensa Mako

No la intento hostigar, solo quiero asegurarme que llegue bien a su destino. Ya sabes tú Mako que es peligroso que una joven tan bella como Himeko ande sola por Tokio- hablo calmadamente Haruka

Creo que en esta oportunidad Haruka tiene razón- Mónica hablo para mi sorpresa- aparte amor, ya son casi las diez de la noche, es mejor que Haruka la lleve a su departamento

Si creo que tienes razón- dijo Mako mirándome algo confundida

Que dices Himeko?- insistió Haruka

Está bien- conteste no muy segura, en realidad no quería que mi amiga se quedara preocupada por mí.

Así termine montada en la motocicleta de Haruka como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, nunca pensé que este día terminaría así, y confieso que a medida que pasaba el tiempo me sentía cada vez menos incomoda. No puedo negar que la confianza que guardo por Haruka es muy grande y eso derrumba cualquier distancia que intente poner entre las dos. Cuando ya faltaba unos cuantos minutos para llegar a mi departamento Haruka detuvo la marcha de su motocicleta estacionándose frente a un restaurante de comida tradicional Japonesa, comida que por cierto me encanta. Y termino por convencerme de que comiera algo antes de irme a la cama.

Por unos momentos me hizo olvidar completamente la pelea que había tenido con Chikane y solo me divertí, escuchando sus chistes y todas las cosas nuevas que le han pasado últimamente. Me conto de una chica que está enamorada de ella en la escuela y que hace cualquier cosa por tenerla cerca, se inscribió a clases de artes marciales donde Haruka es la ayudante estrella del maestro, pero definitivamente la chica es un desastre. También me hizo olvidar por completo que algún día fuimos pareja, simplemente era como estar cenando con una vieja y querida amiga. Luego del grato momento que pasamos juntas me llevo al fin hasta la entrada de mi condominio.

Bueno Haruka muchas gracias por todo- dije bajándome de su motocicleta mientras ella hacia lo mismo

Para mí fue un placer volver a compartir contigo- en ese momento se me quedo viendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y me provoco un ligero temblor de barriga

Bien… será mejor… que suba- le dije algo atontada

Claro- dijo ella acercándose a mí- que tengas buenas noches Himeko

Tu igual Haruka- respondí y me voltio para entrar a mi edificio, pero repentinamente ella me tomo del brazo apegando nuestros cuerpos de una manera que me paralizo y sin aviso choco sus labios con los míos. No sé en realidad que era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero lo que si estaba pensando era en cuanto ella me conocía y como sabía perfectamente lo que me gustaba. Estúpidamente respondí a su beso, por un momento olvide que Chikane existía, solo por un momento, porque apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me aparte de ella con todas mis fuerzas- QUE HACES?!- dije asombrada, más que de ella de mi misma

Lo siento Himeko, lo siento, no pude evitarlo, te vi tan hermosa que… perdón Himeko- me decía una y otra vez completamente arrepentida

Esto nunca paso Haruka… nunca!- de inmediato corrí hasta la entrada de mi edificio para llegar posteriormente a la seguridad de mi departamento, me sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, como es posible que me haya dejado besar por ella, no por un momento de debilidad emocional con Chikane tuve que hacerle eso…. Si ella se llega a enterar de esto de seguro que la perderé y si ese día llega…. Me moriré en vida

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HARUKA.

Llegue inmediatamente hasta la casa de Hemira, necesitaba contarle las nuevas y la hora para esta ocasión no importaba en absoluto.

Alguna novedad?- pregunto mi amiga invitándome a pasar

Tu qué crees- le respondí sonriendo

Espero que así sea- ella tomo asiento en una silla mientras yo hice lo mismo quedando frente a frente

Debemos poner en marcha el plan- dije victoriosa

No puede ser… tan rápido?- me dijo completamente asombrada

Sí, no debemos perder más tiempo

Que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto

La bese- confesé sin poder ocultar mi felicidad

No puedo creerlo!- dijo aplaudiendo- tan rápido cayo?

Al parecer, aunque sentí que su beso no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia mí- a Hemira no tenía por qué ocultarle nada

Haber espera un momento- dijo algo impaciente- su beso?... me estás diciendo que te correspondió?

Si Hemira, efectivamente eso quise decir

Pero esto es genial, ya quiero verle la cara a esa Himemiya cuando se entere

Aunque solo fue un segundo tal vez menos en que lo hizo, pero conociendo a Himeko no será capaz de negarlo

Claro, en estos momentos ella debe de estar sintiéndose tan culpable- comento Hemira

Exacto!- dije de inmediato- así que debes avisarle a Seleni que le toca su parte en esta obra teatral

Esta es la parte que no me gusta- me dijo mi amiga notoriamente molesta

El fin justifica los medios- le recordé

Tienes razón… esta relación se derrumbara más rápido de lo que se formo

Pronto Himeko volverá a mi lado, cuando se de cuenta de la mujer con quien esta ahora

Bueno técnicamente cuando nosotras la hagamos darse cuenta de eso- dijo mi amiga y las dos nos regalamos una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo que Himemiya nos hizo nos las pagara y aprenderá que nadie juega con nosotras. Desde ahora es solo cosa de tiempo volver a tener a Himeko en mis brazos….

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**_Bueno este cap lo hice más corto en compensación de lo extenso del anterior, y como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado…_**

**_Cariños y saludos a cada persona del mundo…. Jajajjajaa (que palabra más "Miss Universo")_**


	11. Un dia para olvidar

Cap 11: Un día para olvidar

Apenas vi esa escena salí corriendo del lugar, necesitaba desesperadamente huir lo más lejos que pudiera, corría lo más rápido posible solo con la esperanza de que las imágenes que me acaban de destrozar el corazón no me alcanzaran pero era imposible. El dolor que tenía en mi corazón era tan grande que el solo hecho de respirar se me hacia una completa agonía. No encontraba explicación a lo que ella me había hecho, como después de jurarme tanto amor y de dejarlo todo por ella era capaz de engañarme en mis propias narices. Me sentía la mujer más estúpida del planeta, humillada e utilizada… pero para que lo hizo?

Yo nada le había hecho para merecer esto, es más, lo único que hacía era darle todo mi amor, le entregue mi cuerpo a ojos cerrados y me deje "amar" por ella. Pensé que había encontrado el amor de mi vida, pero no fue así. Todo mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar ente mis ojos, dejándome completamente vacía y desnuda ante el dolor.

Como iba corriendo con la cabeza agachas no me di cuenta por donde iba, hasta que de pronto mi cuerpo choco con alguien, alguien que apenas me miro supo que necesitaba un abrazo y no dudo en dármelo

Que te sucede?, por qué estas así?

No puedo, no puedo!- decía entre lágrimas desesperadas

Que no puedes?, que te hicieron?

Chikane…. Chikane…- dije aferrándome a sus brazos

Que pasa con Chikane, Himeko?!- me pregunto Haruka algo alterada

Me engaña!- lo dije casi gritando

Cómo?- me pregunto sorprendida

Me engaña Haruka….

Pero con quién?

Con…- recordé lo que acababa de ver y caí de rodillas al suelo- con Seleni- confesé

Que!- grito sorprendida al mismo tiempo que me recogía del suelo

Es una mentirosa!- dije intentando desahogarme

Pero Himeko, estas segura de lo que dices?- ella aun no lo podía creer, y si soy sincera yo tampoco lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos

Las vi Haruka…. Estaban- mordí mis labios

Estaban qué? Himeko!

Estaban…. haciendo el amor- dije destruyéndome más el corazón

Eso…. Eso no puede ser- dijo Haruka con dificultad

La odio, la odio!- grite llena de celos, desengaño, coraje… y mucha rabia

La matare!- dijo furiosa- no le perdonare que te haya roto el corazón, como tampoco lo que le acaba de hacer a Hemira!

Que voy hacer?- pregunte más bien a la vida que a Haruka

Ven conmigo pequeña, primero ven conmigo….

Así Haruka me llevo hasta mi departamento, ni siquiera me di cuenta como llegue, e mi cabeza solo había espacio para Chikane y para recordar cómo me había hecho pedazos el alma. Mis lágrimas por momentos parecían inagotables, y aunque los ojos me ardían y un dolor de cabeza intenso se apoderaba de mí, no lograba controlarme.

Ten esto Himeko- me dijo Haruka alcanzándome un vaso de agua

Gracias- dije por condescender. Ella se incoó frente a mí, ya que yo estaba en el sofá de mi departamento

Himeko, escúchame- me dijo depositando sus manos en mis piernas, mientras yo la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- debes de ser fuerte, esa maldita no se merece tus lagrimas!

No puedo Haruka, te juro que no puedo!- dije completamente rendida

Claro que sí!- dijo ella algo desesperada por verme mal- tu eres fuerte, una mujer muy bella que no se merece pasar por esto

Pero Haruka… yo la amo!- le dije mientras mis llantos se transformaban en gritos

Llamare a Mako, ella debe estar acá en estos momentos- apenas me dijo eso se puso de pie y llamo a mi amiga. Mientras yo no era capaz de salir de ese estado de shock en el que Chikane me había dejado.

Haruka luego de llamar me cubrió con una frazada, mientras no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el departamento, pareciera que intentaba calmar su ira, y yo estaba como estatua, no era capaz de moverme, en realidad solo quería estar sola.

El timbre de mi departamento sonó de una manera frenética, Haruka no tardo en abrir.

Donde esta Himeko?- escuche que mi amiga preguntaba por mi

En el sofá- dijo Haruka preocupada

Himeko!- Mako se acercó y de inmediato me amarro con sus brazos, mientras el nudo de mi garganta no tardo en desatarse otra vez, soltando todo mi llanto

Mako!- dije llorando

Tranquila Himeko, estoy aquí y no te dejare sola entiendes, no lo are- me dijo ella muy decidida.

Me engañaba Mako… me engañaba!

Himeko…. Cálmate por favor- me dijo ella preocupada

Es que no puedo creerlo, es como una pesadilla!

Himeko que fue lo que paso?... que viste?...- la quede mirando y comencé a relatar el que fuera el peor día de mi vida

INICIO DE FLSH BLACK

_Estaba terminando con el taller de pintura y había quedado en juntarme con Chikane en su departamento para ir a comer. _

_En esa mañana habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión, para varia, últimamente desde la ida al cine que fue hace dos semanas solo hemos discutido por diferentes razones, por momentos sentía que ya no congeniábamos pero el amor que tengo por ella me hacía completamente esclava ante su mirada. La discusión que se sucinto esta mañana fue por Haruka, Chikane me dijo que ya no quería verme cerca de ella, que no le gustaba como me miraba y que simplemente no tenía razón para aguantar eso. Yo por mi parte le decía que no tenía por qué sentirse así… que ella era todo para mí. _

_Cuando llegue a su departamento no había nadie en casa, lo que me pareció completamente extraño, y aunque el llame no me contestaba su celular, hasta que me llego un extraño mensaje que decía _

"_si quieres ver a tu noviecita, ven a al gimnasio de la escuela, de seguro te gustara saber esto"_

_Enseguida me preocupe, lo primero que pensé era que le había pasado algo, o que alguien quería hacerle daño así que no dude en tomar mi automóvil e ir a toda velocidad hasta la escuela. Apenas llegue me baje corriendo, ya no quedaban alumnas en el establecimiento, pero no me importo. Y cuando llegue al gimnasio sentí unos ruidos extraños…. Fue cuando asome solo la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba…. _

_Seleni estaba montada sobre Chikane, las dos completamente desnudas, mientras la primera no dejaba de jadear y moverse complacida gritando "Chikane te amo", por un momento pensé en ir a encararlas pero fue hay que Seleni volvió a hablar._

_Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir ocultando esto… sabes que si me lo pides yo dejare a Hemira. Como yo sé que esa niña de Himeko no te da lo que tú necesitas…. Déjala de una vez, ya ganaste la apuesta de quitarle la virginidad…._

_No fui capaz de seguir en ese lugar y comencé a correr con el corazón destrozado…._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Que me estás diciendo Himeko? Que Chikane aposto tu virginidad?- me pregunto Mako completamente furiosa

Eso fue lo que escuche… Mako ya no puedo con todo esto…- me escondí en su cuello buscando un refugio

Tu sabias algo de todo esto Haruka?''- le pregunto Mako algo desafiante

No como se te ocurre!- dijo ella defendiéndose- si hubiese sabido esta es la hora que esa Himemiya tendría la cara completamente partida

Son unas cerdas!- dijo Mako llena de cólera mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Te juro Himeko, que lo que te hizo no quedara impune, yo misma me encargare de que te pida perdón de rodillas- me dijo Haruka

No, no… por favor no!1- dije desesperadamente

No me digas que aun quieres defenderla?- me pregunto ella

Lo que quiero- trague saliva- es no volver a verla nunca más en mi vida- confesé entre llantos

Haruka, quiero que te lleves a Himeko lejos- dijo Mako mientras yo quedaba sorprendida

Donde Mako?- pregunto ella

Donde esa…. Himemiya- lo dijo muy despectiva- no sea capaz de encontrarla, llévala a la casa de la playa

Pero Mako… y la escuela?- pregunte ingenuamente

Que importa la escuela en estos momentos, ya inventare yo una excusa para el director. Lo que importa ahora es que te alejemos de esa…

De esa bastarda- termino de decir Haruka

No sé cómo poder continuar…..

Saldrás adelante amiga, eso no lo dudes

Como es posible que me haya engañado de esa forma… Mako yo la amo con toda mi alma!- apreté mi pecho como intentando acariciar mi corazón

Lo se Himeko…. Es cosa de verte los ojos

Himeko… tu no estás sola- dijo Haruka- acá estamos nosotras, que te amamos por sobre todas las cosas

Eso es verdad Himeko, eres una de las personas que más amo en este mundo y el daño que te acaban de hacer no quedara impune

Quiero odiarla Mako… te juro que quiero odiarla!

No Himeko… ella no se merece ni siquiera tu odio…. Debes olvidarte de que existe!- me dijo Mako

Y cuando partimos?- pregunto Haruka

Ahora mismo!- dijo Mako

Cómo?- pregunte yo, en el fondo si quería ver a Chikane, para soltar todo lo que llevo dentro, para que me explicara porque me hizo esto

Si Himeko, es lo mejor…. Y volverás solo cuando estés recuperada- Mako me hablo con dulzura

No creo que pueda recuperarme de esto…- dije apenada

Yo te ayudare a que la olvides- me dijo Haruka.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de mi departamento volvió a sonar.

Debe de ser Mónica- dijo Mako mirando a Haruka para que abriera la puerta

Que haces tú acá?!- grito Haruka y de inmediato mi corazón se aceleró provocándome un leve mareo

La pregunta es qué haces tú en el departamento de mi novia!- escuche la voz de Chikane completamente enfurecida

Vamos a tu habitación- me dijo Mako y de inmediato la seguí. Mientras escuchaba como Chikane comenzaba a discutir con Haruka- escúchame Himeko- me dijo Mako una vez en mi cuarto- no salgas por ningún motivo, me entiendes?- yo solo asentí

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella salida al cine, la cual termino muy mal para Himeko y para mí. Obviamente después nos pedimos perdón por la discusión que ahora pienso fue completamente innecesaria. Seiya me dijo que debía estar más segura de Himeko, que se notaba que ella me amaba y que mis celos podrían terminar alejándola de mí. En cierta medida ella tiene razón, debo comportarme como corresponde, no es gratuita la educación que recibí de mis padres.

Hay una cosa que si me preocupa y de gran manera. Estos días Himeko ha actuado muy extraña, en apariencia parece ser la misma, pero yo noto que algo le pasa. Le pregunte solo una vez que le sucedía pero ella evadió responderme la pregunta.

De pronto el encuentro mirándome con algo de pesar, sé que sucede algo pero también sé que ella no me lo contara. Al principio pensé que Mako podría saber la verdad, pero observando su comportamiento me doy cuenta de que ella ni siquiera nota rara a Himeko. No sé qué es lo que la atormenta, pero si sigue así me veré obligada a insistir por una respuesta.

Me encuentro sola en mi departamento, ya que todas las demás están en clases, aun no hablo con mis padres para que viajen a Tokio y arreglen mi problema con el director.

Como tengo mucho tiempo libre decidí bajar para dar una vuelta en un parque que se encuentra relativamente cerca de mi casa, en eso estaba cuando el conserje me llamo a la recepción.

Señorita Himemiya, venga un momento por favor- me dijo aquel hombre

Dígame, en que puedo ayudarle?- le respondí cordialmente

Buenos días señorita- hizo una reverencia a la cual correspondí con el mismo movimiento- esta carta llego esta mañana y tiene su nombre

Una carta?- pregunte extrañada

Si señorita- me dijo alcanzándome un sobre blanco

Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día- dije mientras me retiraba

Apenas salí del edificio me senté en una banca para comprobar de qué se trataba. Cuando di vuelta el sobre, comprobé que el emisor decía Himemiya y asociados, Tokio. Definitivamente mi padre había dado órdenes de que cualquier cosa que pasara en la sucursal de Tokio se me fuera notificada a mí. Suspire y comencé a, abrir con mucha paciencia aquel sobre, y cuando saque el papel que en el venia, pude leer.

_Señorita Himemiya:_

_Su padre me ha encargado mantenerla informada de cualquier problema que se suscite en la empresa y me veo en la obligación de informarle que las acciones de Himemiya y asociados han sufrido una caída muy abrupta en la bolsa de Tokio, lo que deja a la empresa en serios problemas, tanto así que todo apunta a que esta sucursal deberá ser cerrada si es que no se toma las riendas y se encuentra un socio que inyecte una suculenta suma de dinero. _

_Espero poder tener el placer de contar con su presencia cuando usted lo estime conveniente, solo le pido que sea a la brevedad posible. _

_Lamentando que mis noticias no sean favorables, se despide cordialmente. Gerente general de Himemiya y asociados, Tokio. Antonio L´crak._

De inmediato supe que las cosas estaban peor de lo que me imaginaba, cuando mi padre vino para conversar conmigo y contarme del delicado momento que estaban pasando las empresas, nunca pensé que fuera tan grave, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esto es urgente. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más fui directamente en busca de mi auto, para dirigirme al gran e imponente edificio de empresas Himemiya.

No tarde mucho en llegar al lugar, hace muchos años no lo visitaba, recuerdo que una pocas veces vine hasta aquí, pero era muy niña y junto a la compañía de mi madre, pero bueno ya tengo la edad suficiente como para hacer valer mi autoridad.

Apenas entre me di cuenta de que la sala principal de aquel edificio era completamente espaciosa y muy lujosa, por donde mirara habían personas de traje y elegantes vestidos de oficina, en el centro, una gran mesa era ocupada por tres mujeres, que cumplían la función de recepcionistas e informaciones. Era increíble que aun habiendo tres, se formaban filas para poder hablarles. Me acerque a la fila del medio, era la más corta de todas, así que no lo dude y con gran paciencia espere mi turno, tenía que preguntar en que piso quedaba situada la oficina del gerente general, lo más seguro era que fuera en el último piso, pero de todas maneras no quería perderme.

Buenas tardes señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?- me pregunto la joven con una sonrisa en los labios

Buenos días, me gustaría saber en qué piso está ubicada la oficina del gerente general Antonio L´crak- dije calmadamente, ella solo me miro extrañada aunque mantenía aquella sonrisa

Tiene alguna cita?- me pregunto

En realidad no con fecha y hora- conteste

Es usted su esposa?- me pregunto nuevamente

Qué?!, no, no!- dije algo molesta

Disculpe usted entonces, pero sin una carta de invitación u citación no puedo proporcionarle esa información- creo que lo que más me estaba irritando de aquella mujer, era que a pesar de todo no dejaba de sonreír

No creo que necesite invitación para entrar a mi propia empresa- respondí algo hartada, mientras ella me miro extrañada

Y tiene usted algún documento que avale lo que me está diciendo?- volvió a preguntar con esa cara de azafata estresada de tanto sonreír

Claro- dije suspirando y de inmediato le alcance mi identificación. Ella la recibió y luego de mirarla por unos segundos, bastante largos me volvió a dirigir la palabra

Sería tan amable de esperar acá un momento?- me dijo mientras yo levante una ceja completamente sorprendida

Como que esperar?... no tengo todo el día!- le dije yo completamente furiosa

Perdón señorita, pero son políticas de seguridad- me respondió ella un poco asustada la verme tan alterada

Pues no me interesa su política de seguridad, es el colmo que no reconozca a la futura heredera de todo esto!, que más quieres, que les diga a mis padres que viajen y les confirmen que efectivamente soy su hija!- era tanto mi enojo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que todo eso se lo dije gritando, mientras miles de ojos me observaban

Señorita si sigue gritando tendrá que retirarse!- me dijo un tipo vestido elegantemente pero que cumplía la función de guardia, al mismo tiempo que me sujeto del brazo

Te daré dos segundos para que me quites tus sucias manos de enzima- le dije desafiantemente

Central, central tenemos un código verde en la recepción, solicito permiso para despejar- dijo el ignorándome completamente, mientras hablaba por un pequeño micrófono en su corbata.

Que es código verde?- pregunte irritada, mientras miraba intercaladamente a la mujer que me había atendido y aquel guardia inepto que aún me sujetaba- te hice una pregunta maldita sea!- le dije al hombre quien se levantó sus gafas negras para mirarme muy enojada

A mi usted no me grita- me dijo apretando más mi brazo

Estúpido!- le dije e inmediatamente le di una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar. La inepta mujer, quedo con la boca abierta mientras que al guardia no tardaron en marcárseles mis dedos- desde este momento quedas despedido….

Puede ser- me dijo el- pero usted viene conmigo!- el hombre esta vez me tomo por los dos brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del edificio, definitivamente me estaba echando como un perro, mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo

Déjame estúpido!- decía mientras la gente miraba atónita- entrégame mi identificación!- exigía

Un momento!- la voz de un hombre mayor sonó fuerte y dura en el lugar, inmediatamente lo busque con la mirada- suelte de inmediato a la señorita Himemiya!- apenas el señor dio la orden el guardia me soltó aturdido

Te acabas de meter en un gran problema- le susurre mientras me masajeaba mis brazos

Como se te ocurre tratarla así!- el anciano hombre estaba completamente rojo de la rabia

Señor, ella comenzó a hacer un escándalo- dijo el tipo intentando excusarse

Y como quieres que no haga un escándalo, si no me dejan entrar al edificio de mi padre y se me trata como a una cualquiera!- yo estaba en un estado de rabia y vergüenza por lo que me acababa de pasar

Perdone señorita Himemiya, por favor, mil perdón- me decía el anciano hombre mientras lo seguía una serie de reverencias

Quien es usted?- le pregunté al anciano

Soy gerente general de esta sucursal, Antonio L´crak

Al fin- dije suspirando- quiero inmediatamente en su oficina el nombre de estos dos empleados- dije indicando a mis antagonistas

Claro señorita- me dijo el anciano mientras me invitaba a subir al ascensor

Cuando al fin llegamos a su oficina y después de que el pobre anciano se cansara de pedirme disculpas por lo sucedido, comenzó a informarme de lo que realmente me preocupaba. Efectivamente comprobé que las cosas estaban muy graves, todos los números marcaban cifras rojas y a toda vista se avecinaba un a debacle financiero.

Pero como llegamos hasta esta instancia?- le pregunte casi incrédula antes las pruebas

Su padre fue engañado por un estafador y desde ahí la empresa no ha encontrado un equilibrio

Esto está muy mal…. Mi padre ya está al tanto de la situación?

No señorita, creí que usted debería informarle- me dijo el anciano

Está bien, me comunicare con él y le pediré que venga de vuelta a Tokio, la situación es muy complicada- le conteste- ahora me retiro, por favor no dude en llamarme si la situación lo amerita- le dije parándome de un gran asiento de cuero

Si señorita- me dijo el- por los empleados no se preocupe, se pueden dar por despedidos

No, no, no es necesario…. Fue solo un mal día para los tres, les daremos otra oportunidad- dije porque en el fondo mi intención no era despedir a nadie

Como usted ordene, señorita- me contesto algo asombrado

Así me retire del lugar, no sin antes ir a la recepción en busca de mi identificación, la misma mujer que me atendió se encontraba con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, mientras echaba unas pocas cosas a una caja.

Disculpa- le dije con voz suave- me puedes devolver mi identificación?- le pregunte con tono neutro

Si, señorita- dijo con la cabeza agacha, mientras me la entregaba

El puesto de trabajo sigue siendo tuyo, lo mismo para aquel guardia- le dije mientras guardaba mi identificación

Cómo?- me pregunto la mujer sorprendida

Si, solo les pido que la próxima vez que venga, me reciban de mejor manera-

Sin decirle nada más me retire del edificio, con una gran preocupación, no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre cuando le contara de lo que está pasando en Tokio. Yo aún no dimensionaba lo que esto podría significar para nuestra economía.

Cuando volví a mi auto comprobé que estaba absolutamente retrasada para poder encontrarme con Himeko en mi departamento, por eso decidí ir a buscarla a la escuela, ya que ella estaba en el taller de pintura.

Una vez en la escuela decidí ir a esperar a Himeko a fuera de la sala del taller, donde tranquilamente me senté a esperar por ella, tenía que contarle la loca tarde que había pasado. En eso estaba cuando un par de pies se quedaron parados delante de mí. Lentamente subí la mirada para comprobar de quien se trataba.

Hola Himemiya, que grato verte por acá!- me dijo Seleni

Buenas tardes Seleni- le respondí condescendiente

Estas esperando a Himeko?- me pregunto

Tu qué crees- le dije, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con ella

Por qué eres tan pesada conmigo, acaso te hice algo?- me pregunto al notar mi pesadez

Siento mucho si te ofendí Seleni

Vamos Himemiya, conmigo no debes de ser tan cordial- dijo sentándose a mi lado

Está bien- le respondí

Yo estaba en el taller de acrobacia, y apenas te vi me salí para saludarte. Te puedo confesar algo?- la mire por unos segundos y luego suspire

Si- respondí sin muchos ánimos

Creo que me gustas- me dijo mientras jugaba con una botella de agua y de inmediato la mire extrañada

Como es eso Seleni, tu estas con Hemira y no me interesa para nada seguir teniendo problemas- le dije algo enojada

Pero no te pongas así, no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo te estoy confesando mis sentimientos- me dijo con algo de pena

Está bien, perdón- dije algo incomoda- pero en realidad no creo que sea bueno que sigamos hablando

Chikane por favor!- me tomo la mano- te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí- dame la posibilidad de ser tu amiga, no te pido nada mas

Insisto- dije quitando mi mano de la suya- creo que no es buena idea

Me tienes miedo?- me pregunto coquetamente

No suelo temer a las personas- respondí

Pues deberías de temerme- me dijo con mucha naturalidad

Que dices?- le pregunte algo ofendida

Ya bueno Chikane no te alteres… es solo que me tientas demasiado

Bueno que te traes entre manos? Acaso no te quedo claro que no quiero más problemas!- yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Es solo por los problemas que rehúyes de mí?, yo me puedo encargar de que Hemira no se entere

No me mal entiendas por favor- apenas dije eso me puse de pie

Espera un momento, dónde vas?- me dijo tomando mi mano

Voy por un refresco- le conteste porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para alejarme de ella

Que mal educada eres, mira que dejar a una señorita hablando sola- se puso de pie al igual que yo quedando frente a mí-ahora no creo que serias capaz de despreciar mi agua?- comenzó a sonreir

En ese caso, disculpa mis modales- le dije muy cortante y cuando estaba volteándome para retirarme del lugar ella sin previo aviso me planto un beso en los labios, yo me quede quieta por unos segundos, la impresión que me provoco fue muy grande, nunca pensé que haría una cosa así, pero rápidamente la aparte

No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!- le dije de la manera más seria que pude

Perdón Chikane, perdón. No te vayas por favor- me tenia el brazo completamente asfixiado

Seleni por favor, suéltame quieres?

No quiero que me odies…. Acepta un poco de refresco y te juro que te dejare en paz

No es necesario, tengo dinero para comprar el mio

Vamos Chikane, o te robare otro beso- vi como intentaba mostrarme el contorno de sus pechos…

Esta bien- dije completamente cansada de que me siguiera molestando. Tome la botella de agua que tenía en sus manos y bebí un gran sorbo porque en realidad tenía mucha sed.

Ves que no cuesta nada ser cortes- me dijo picándome un ojo

Claro- dije yo irónicamente

Nos vemos preciosa- acaricio mi boca con sus dedos y se marchó.

Definitivamente este día quedaría como uno de los más extraños de mi vida… si bien estoy acostumbrada a recibir cartas y declaraciones de amor, nunca me había tocado una loca como esta.

Ya que Himeko aún no salía decidí ir al baño, y en ese momento todo se volvió confuso… recuerdo que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y aunque intente mantenerme consiente no lo logre.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, no tengo idea de cómo llegue hasta este lugar, pero ya estaba anocheciendo. Me levante con mucha dificultad de una colchoneta en la cual descansaba mi cuerpo, seguramente alguien me encontró desmayada y me trajo hasta este lugar… pero porque acá, y no a la enfermería…

Busque mi celular en mis bolsillos pero no estaba, tampoco en la colchoneta, al parecer lo perdí, aun me sentía muy mareada, la visión se me hacía muy borrosa… me acorde de Himeko y tuve la ilusión de verla aparecer en cualquier momento, pero sabía que yo era la única persona que quedaba en el lugar.

Como pude salí caminado del lugar, pensé en subirme a mi automóvil pero no estaba en condiciones para manejar, así que solo saque dinero de la guantera. Fui directamente a tomar un taxi que me llevara al departamento de mi novia. Para mi sorpresa cuando llegue la persona que abrió la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Haruka….

Que haces tú acá?!- me pregunto enfurecida Haruka

La pregunta es qué haces tú en el departamento de mi novia- le respondí completamente confundida

Vete Himemiya!- me ordeno

Donde esta Himeko?- exigí saber, mientras la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas

Que te vayas!- me dijo golpeado mi cara con un certero puñetazo, inmediatamente caí al suelo más mareada de lo que estaba

No quiero volver a verte cerca de Himeko!- de pronto Mako apareció con la misma mirada de odio que Haruka

Mako que está pasando acá?- dije mientras tocaba mi cabeza

Pasa?... pasa que eres el ser más despreciable que conozco!- me respondió ella

Quiero ver a Himeko!- dije cerrando fuertemente mis ojos por el mareo

Lamento desilusionarte, pero no la veras- me contesto Haruka

Yo levanté la cabeza para verlas y lo único que descubrí en sus ojos era una especie de odio y resentimiento hacia mí. Pero algo me decía que tenía que ver a Himeko, y fue tanta la desesperación que aun estando mareada saque fuerzas suficientes como para levantarme, arrasar con sus cuerpos y lograr entrar al departamento.

HIMEKO!- grite mientras giraba sobre mi misma intentando encontrarla- dónde estás?- pregunte mientras unas manos me tomaban por el cuello empujándome hacia la salida

Ya te dije que no la veras!- me dijo Haruka

Suéltame maldita!- le grite mientras intentaba inútilmente ganarle

Déjala Haruka- la suave voz de mi pequeña se hizo presente en el lugar- quiero escuchar que es lo que me tiene que decir

Pero Himeko?- Haruka al parecer quedo sorprendida

Himeko no creo que sea lo mejor… Chikane al parecer esta borracha, mírale la cara- le dijo Mako, mientras yo comencé a imaginar que cara traía.

Que quieres Chikane?- me pregunto Himeko con una voz que carecía de toda ternura. En su rostro se reflejaba dolor, sus ojos estaban absolutamente rojos, pero no lloraba

Himeko… que está pasando?- le pregunte asustada y confundida

No seas sínica Himemiya!- grito Haruka a mis espaldas

Pero de qué hablan todas, juro que no comprendo nada!- les grite

Como veo que no piensas hablar… yo si lo are y quiero que estas palabras te queden bien guardadas para que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí- me dijo Himeko llena de ira

Por qué me tratas así amor?- sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas

Primero que todo… no vuelvas a llamarme así, porque yo no soy tu amor!

Claro que si lo eres!- alegue yo

Pues no me interesa serlo!- me contesto

Himeko…. Esto es una broma?- yo aún no daba crédito a los que mis ojos veían

La única broma aquí es tu amor!- me grito

No entiendo de que me hablas!- le devolví el grito

Haber, haber Himemiya- de pronto Haruka entrelazo su brazo por sobre los hombros de Himeko- creo que te dejare las cosas en claro yo misma.

De que hablas?- dije mirándola extrañada

Resulta que con Himeko- la miro fijamente- tomamos la decisión de volver, porque nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos y que bueno tu solo fuiste un pasatiempo

No te creo- asegure con los ojos enrojecidos, ya que cada palabra que escuche me partió el alma

Pues allá tu si lo crees o no, pero te advierto que no quiero verte cerca de Himeko

Himeko… dime la verdad!- le pedí mientras me acerque a ella a tomarle las manos

Suéltame!- me dijo quitando bruscamente sus manos- no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida

Yo oíste Chikane, vete de una vez!- me dijo Mako perdiendo la paciencia

No, yo no me iré de acá hasta que Himeko me diga toda la verdad!

Pues esa es la verdad Himemiya!- grito Haruka

Himeko…- la mire llena de amor- dime que pasa, pero dime la verdad!

Quieres la verdad?... pues confórmate con lo que acabas de escuchar… ahora mi única verdad es que no quiero volver a verte más, nunca más… y quiero… no te exige que salgas de mi departamento!

De verdad volviste con esta bastarda?- le pregunte enrojecida por la pena y la rabia

A mí no me hablas así!- me dijo Haruka tomándome por la blusa

Haruka… por favor sácala de aquí- le pidió Himeko mientras me volvía a partir el alma

Será un placer pequeña- le respondió ella

Ella no tardo en ejecutar esa acción, en cosa de segundos yo estaba tirada en el pasillo de su departamento, con la puerta cerrada en mis narices. No fui capaz de pararme enseguida, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar como una pequeña que se acababa de perder, no encontraba explicación a lo que estaba viviendo…. Para mí todo seguía siendo una pesadilla…. Una de la cual quería despertar lo antes posible…..

CONTINUARA….

* * *

_Bueno espero que el cap les gustara- ya quiero el drama asi que por eso no me pude aguantar mas y desidi darle un vuelco a la historia ojala que nos les haya parecido mal _

_Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y saludos para tods c: _


	12. Perdiendo las amistades y el corazón

Cap 12: Perdiendo las amistades y el corazón.

Pero que te paso Chikane?!- Seiya me pregunto preocupada al verme llegar toda mareada a casa

Seiya…- la mire con los ojos mojados- la perdí!- le dije sin poder mantenerme en pie un segundo más, precipitándome al suelo de rodillas

Chikane! De que hablas, dime quien te hizo esto?!- me pregunto preocupada, mientras me tomaba en brazos para dejarme en el sofá

Que paso acá?!- la voz de mina sonó a mis espaldas

Mina por favor, trae unos paños húmedos, Chikane no se encuentra bien- le dijo algo desesperada Seiya

Si, si!- dijo mina apresurándose

Ahora explícame Chikane…. Quien te dejo así?- me pregunto, seguramente mi cara demostraba más de lo que yo me imaginaba

Ella… me engaño!- dije en un grito ahogado

Quien, Chikane por dios?!- me sacudió Seiya

Himeko, Himeko!- grite llorando como una bebé

Eso no puede ser Chikane, estas segura, quizás sea un error- de inmediato Seiya comenzó a excusarla, lo que en el fondo me aliviaba el corazón

Que te hizo Chikane?- pregunto Mina con una voz muy ruda

Volvió con Haruka- dije mientras sentía como un paño frio se colaba en mi frente

No puede ser!- dijo en un murmuro Seiya

Estas borracha?- me pregunto Mina algo enojada

No…. Pero algo me pasa- dije mientras cerraba los ojos completamente cansada.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE SEIYA

Estoy completamente segura que Chikane no está borracha, por dos grandes razones, uno, no huele a alcohol y dos Chikane parece drogada más que borracha. De todos modos no quiero comentarle eso a Mina, ya bastante tiene la pobre con pensar que esta borracha, para seguirla preocupando. Lo que no me termina de tranquilizar es ver el estado en el que llego, pareciera que le había pasado un carro por enzima, y todo lo que dijo de Himeko…. No puedo quedarme con la duda… en este mismo momento iré a hablar con ella, me debe una explicación.

Mina cuida de Chikane- le dije tomando mi abrigo

Dónde vas Seiya?- me pregunto algo preocupada

Voy por respuestas- le dije y de inmediato me entendió

Ve, yo cuidare de ella

Nos vemos Mina- le dije besando su frente y saliendo a toda velocidad

"Tengo que intentar calmar mi ímpetu, a pesar de que Chikane haya llegado en ese estado debo ser cortes"…. Era lo que me repetía mientras manejaba al departamento de Himeko.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HARUKA.

Himeko no ha parado de llorar ni un segundo por esa mal nacida. Cada vez me desespero más y más, aunque Mako la intenta calmar nada funciona. Realmente no sé qué tanto le dio Himemiya, pero nunca pensé que mi Himeko sufriera tanto por ella.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Mako le está preparando la maleta para que se venga conmigo a la cabaña de la playa, y eso es un regalo. Tenerla solo para mí, durante unas semanas es lo que necesito para hacerla volver a mi lado. Ahora es cosa de tiempo para que Himeko se olvide de esa Himemiya.

Ey, Haruka… me escuchas?- la voz de Mako sonaba pesada

Dime- le dije algo sorprendida y agitando mi cabeza rápidamente

Te estoy hablando hace rato- me reclamo

Lo siento Mako, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos- le confesé

Bueno yo te necesito más despierta. Himeko ya está lista- me comento

De verdad?- no pude ocultar mi alegría

Sí, pero no pienses que la montaras sobre tu moto. Irán en su auto- rápidamente me lanzo las llaves del auto de mi Himeko

Claro Mako- la moto poco me importaba en estos momentos

Escúchame una cosa Haruka- se acercó desafiante a mí- Quiero que la cuides, y que por nada del mundo la dejes sola. Pero ese "sola" no implica a que la hostigues, que te quede claro que ella necesita descansar, nada más. Entiendes?

Claro Mako, confía en mi- le dije

Lo are Haruka, no me defraudes

No lo are.

Vamos por Himeko- me dijo caminando hacia la habitación.

Cuando vi a Himeko comprobé que esto era peor de lo que parecía. De verdad su mirada estaba perdida, era como si en ese momento su alma hubiese abandonado por completo su cuerpo, no encontraba expresión alguna en su rostro y debo confesar que me preocupe demasiado.

Sin dificultad la tome en mis brazos y la bajamos hasta llegar a su auto, donde delicadamente la senté en el lado del copiloto y le puse el cinturón, mientras era observada por Mako, quien llevaba el equipaje de mi amada en su hombro.

Bien Haruka, yo intentare ir este fin de semana para ver cómo sigue mi amiga. Por el momento no la dejes sola

Si Mako, ya entendí todo lo que me quieres decir- le dije recordándole que ya me había dado un sermón

Cuídala y cuídate- me paso el bolso de Himeko y me beso en la mejilla para despedirse

Tú también- dije y sin perder el tiempo y me subí al automóvil con el sabor a la victoria en mi boca.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE SEIYA

Cuando estaba llegando al edificio de Himeko, me percaté de que Mako estaba entrando a él, enseguida me pareció extraño, ya que la hora no era muy prudente para que ella saliera a pasear. Aceleré aún más el automóvil, haciendo rechinar las llantas al momento de frenar y por supuesto llamando la atención de Mako, quien rápidamente se me acerco, quizás pensando que era Chikane, ya que pude ver su cara de odio cambiando a confusión cuando me vio bajar a mí del carro.

Seiya que haces acá?- me pregunto sorprendida

Que crees tú- dije algo molesta al verla aquí y pensar que ella sabía que Himeko había vuelto con Haruka

No sé, explícame- me dijo cruzándose de brazos

Es evidente que vine para aclararle un par de cosas a tu amiga

Aclarar un par de cosas?- comenzó a reír- y podrías ser más precisa

Mako, no quiero ser descortés contigo, pero lo que le tenga que decir a Himeko, se lo diré a la cara

Lamento no poder darte en el gusto, pero resulta que Himeko en estos momentos se encuentra indispuesta y no te puede recibir- enseguida me percaté de que ella estaba encubriendo a Himeko y Haruka

Claro… me imagino lo indispuesta que esta con su ex - le dije con rabia al ver como ella se prestaba para esto

Me vas a perdonar Seiya, pero por el bien de esta amistad dejemos la conversación hasta aquí- me dijo algo hartada de mi

Espera Mako… solo dime la verdad- dije alcanzándola por los hombros- Himeko volvió con Haruka?- le pregunte directamente

Lo que mi amiga haga, de ahora en adelante ya no le incumbe a tu… amiguita- dijo de una manera muy despectiva

Claro que si le incumbe… y sabes por qué?... porque ella la AMA y no quiero que sufra por una mujer que no vale la pena

La ama?- levantó las cejas en señal de burla- permíteme dudar de eso, si?

Cuál era el fin, hacerle daño a Chikane?- le pregunté

Dile a tu amiga, que ella no es tan importante como para que Himeko esté planeando algo en su contra. Simplemente se dio cuenta de que Haruka era lo mejor para ella

Entonces aceptas que ellas volvieron?- le dije al escuchar sus palabras

Yo no acepto ni niego nada- me dijo fieramente

Te creía otra clase de persona Mako-chan- por algún motivo me dolió demasiado darme cuenta de que Mako se prestó para esta farsa

Lo mismo digo de ti Seiya… encubriendo a una traicionera como Himemiya

Traicionera?... a que te refieres?- le pregunte

Vamos, por qué no vas y le preguntas que estaba haciendo en el gimnasio de la escuela esta tarde….

A que te refieres?- definitivamente sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa

Anda corre! Ve a preguntarle, pero déjale en claro que Himeko vio con sus propios ojos su engaño y que ella ahora no tiene derecho alguno a reclamar nada, y si Himeko quiere volver con Haruka tiene todo mi apoyo, porque sea como sea Haruka… nunca la engañó

Algo le hicieron a Chikane… y escúchame bien Mako…. Si me llego a enterar que tu o tu amiga tienen algo que ver con eso…. Me las van a pagar muy caro- todas mis palabras salieron impulsivamente casi sin darme cuenta, lo próximo que sentí fue una bofetada que me dejo ardiendo mi mejilla derecha

A mí no me amenazas!- me dijo completamente enojada

Chikane llego drogada al departamento!…. Y estoy segura que alguien la drogo…. No quiero enterarme que fueron ustedes- termine de decir con mi mano cubriendo mi mejilla

Qué? De que hablas?- me pregunto entre descolocada y sorprendida

Si lo que oyes… Chikane está completamente drogada en estos momentos y espero que no le pase nada… porque si algo le llega a pasar, no dudes que pondré una denuncia en contra de Haruka…

Cómo crees?. Estas loca!. Qué razón tendría Haruka, o alguna de nosotras para drogar a Chikane?- me dijo muy, pero muy ofendida- eso solamente lo puede hacer una mente enferma.

Razón? Me preguntas una razón?. Tenderle una trampa a Chikane, querer deshacerse de ella- le dije algo que para mí era muy evidente

La única persona drogada aquí eres tú!- me empujo sutilmente hacia atrás- mírate Seiya pareces paranoica con todo lo que dices, deja de buscar excusas y dile a Chikane de mi parte que no se le acerque a mi amiga… o si no se las verá conmigo

Me has desilusionado completamente Mako- le dije llena de pena al ver como perdía una buena amiga

Créeme que tu amiga y tú lo han hecho el doble, pensé que eras una mujer correcta. Ahora por favor, vete por donde llegaste y buenas noches- dijo dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en el edificio.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HARUKA

Al fin tengo a Himeko en la palma de mi mano, ahora llego el momento de terminar por lavarle el cerebro y para eso necesito crear pruebas que hundan cada vez más a Chikane y sé que no será difícil…. No con la ayuda de Hemira y Seleni.

Acabamos de llegar y Himeko aún sigue llorando por esa perra. Pero aunque me duela sé que esto no le durara mucho tiempo. Por hoy la dejare tranquila y sola con su dolor, pero desde mañana todo cambiara, me encargare de que Himeko me suplique que vuelva a su lado.

PERSPECTIVA DE SEIYA

Mina, Mina!- llegue hecha una furia al departamento

Que paso Seiya, como te fue?- me pregunto ella saliendo del cuarto de Chikane

No vas a creer lo que paso- le dije aún muy enojada

Dímelo de una vez

Himeko si volvió con Haruka- le dije con rabia

Las viste, ella te lo confirmo?- me pregunto aun incrédula

No Mina… pero la que si me lo dijo fue Mako, que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo que haberlas visto

Mako?- dijo completamente sorprendida

Si… Mako.

No puedo creerlo. Como ella se prestó para este jueguito de su amiguita. Pero te diré una cosa Seiya, nadie le hace daño a Chikane gratuitamente y Himeko se las verá conmigo, eso te lo juro!- cada palabra de Mina tenía un gran énfasis

Yo aún no puedo creerlo Mina. Tanto Himeko como Mako me han defraudado profundamente, realmente las llegue a querer como grandes amigas, pero tienes razón. Nadie se mete con Chikane y sale sin llevarse nada a cambio

Que fue lo que te dijo Mako?- me pregunto Mina

Algo muy extraño…. Dijo que Chikane engaño a Himeko, y menciono el gimnasio de la escuela

Qué?... Chikane engañando a Himeko?- camino algo desesperada- eso es absurdo, Chikane es incapaz de engañarla, amándola como la ama.

Eso lo se Mina. Cada segundo que pasa, mas creo que todo esto es una trampa

Cómo?

Chikane no está borracha Mina… Chikane está drogada- le dije sin poder aguantar mas

Que!- grito ella algo desesperada

Sí, yo que la conozco bien, te aseguro que es así

Pero Chikane no consume drogas Seiya!

Lo se… por eso pienso que es una trampa

Espera un momento. Estas tratando de decir que drogaron a Chikane contra su voluntad!

Es lo que estoy pensando Mina

Más le vale a esa Himeko que esto sea un error, porque te juro Seiya, ella le hizo esto a Chikane y yo soy capaz de matarla!- dijo completamente furiosa y con algo de pena en sus palabras

Himeko no fue- asegure inmediatamente- esto me huele a Haruka

Pero que gana con todo esto?- me pregunto Mina

No lo sé Mina, la razón por la cual la drogo la desconozco. Pero de que Haruka ahora esta con Himeko, lo esta

Es una bastarda…. Las dos son unas bastardas!- dijo enfurecida

Como esta Chikane?- le pregunté

No está bien. Desde que te fuiste que está ardiendo en fiebre y no reacciona

Cómo?!- me desespere inmediatamente

Si Seiya, lo único que hace es llamar a Himeko en sus delirios

Esto ya no es normal. Vamos llevémosla a la clínica, temo que este intoxicada

Si, si!- dijo ella intentando no llorar.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Estas semanas en la playa han sido un completo infierno. Por más que intento no logro sacar ni siquiera un segundo de mi mente a Chikane y se me hace imposible olvidar su engaño, su maldito y vil engaño.

No niego que en este tiempo he visto a las personas que realmente están a mi lado, las personas que no me han abandonado, que simplemente son; Mako, Haruka y Mónica, aunque esta última siempre en su postura tan neutral, es la única que me dice que debo de escuchar la versión de Chikane, pero en realidad después de todo lo que me he enterado y vivido estas semanas lo menos que quiero es saber algo de ella.

Hace una semana y media atrás vino Hemira, estaba completamente destruida con el engaño de Seleni, conversamos durante toda una tarde, mientras ella me conto que lo de Chikane y Seleni no había sido solo algo de una tarde, sino que al parecer había sido una relación secreta. Esa tarde lo poco que me quedaba de corazón término por derrumbarse, aun no me explico cómo fui tan estúpida para caer en los brazos de ella, que simplemente se aprovechó de mi inocencia.

Luego de eso vine a verme la descarada de Seleni, a quien no pude evitar darle su merecido. Fue en ella que encontré mi punto de desahogo. Es que apenas la vi aparecer por la puerta de mi cabaña los modales desaparecieron. No espere ni siquiera un saludo y la golpee en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, para luego tomarla de los cabellos, si no hubiese sido por Haruka, estoy segura que Seleni ahora estaría en otras condiciones. En fin, luego de eso y de gritarle muchas cosas, accedí a conversar con ella, quien me conto tal y como habían sido las cosas.

Me confeso que desde el primer momento en que vio a Chikane quedo completamente rendida ante su belleza, y que aunque ella intento mantener la distancia, no pudo resistirse a los encantos de mi ahora ex amor. Es tan doloroso enterarse de la verdadera personalidad de alguien a quien creíste conocer y amaste de manera sobrenatural. Yo por Chikane daba todo, hasta mi vida sin pensarlo un segundo si quiera, pero cada día que pasa me convenzo de que todo fue una maldita jugarreta de su parte. Los primeros días tenía la ilusión de verla aparecer por acá y de que me obligara a hablar con ella, que al fin de cuentas lo hubiese hecho felizmente, pero nada. Han pasado casi cuatro semanas y de ella ni noticias. Como se nota que ya consiguió lo que de verdad quería de mí.

Puedo mentirles a todas las demás, pero menos a mí misma. El amor que tenía por Chikane no ha disminuido ni crecido en este tiempo, pero ahora esta envenenado por el dolor que ella me provoco, y volveré solo cuando sea capaz de mirarla a la cara sin derramar una lagrima por ella, porque no se lo merece, porque llego la hora de valorarme.

Haruka tenía razón, nunca me di el tiempo de conocer a Chikane, confié en ella desde el primer momento, por eso discutíamos tanto, porque ella no me entendía. Es que lo nuestro fue muy rápido y desordenado. Ella estaba deseosa de mi virginidad, y yo estaba deseosa de encontrar un gran amor como el que ella me hizo sentir. Pero le prometí a Mako, que esta pena no me la ganaría. Aparte debo de volver a Tokio, ya que mi padre está en la ciudad y me quiere ver, al parecer vino para hacerse unos exámenes médicos, y no por la culpa de Himemiya dejare de verlo.

Ya lo desidia, esta misma tarde vuelvo a Tokio, para estar con mi padre y para hacerle ver a Himemiya y sus amigas que conmigo no pudo y si esperaba verme destruida por ella, no lo consiguió.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Un mes a pasado desde aquella noche en que Himeko me confeso que volvió con Haruka. Un mes en el cual no he tenido noticias de ella, por más que intento encontrarla no lo logro. Es como si no estuviera en la ciudad. Lo peor de todo es que no cuento con el apoyo de mis amigas, ellas se niegan rotundamente a que hable con Himeko, dicen que no se merece mi amor. Pero es que yo estoy segura de que aquí hay un mal entendido. No puedo aunque todos me digan lo contrario desconfiar de Himeko. Ella no sería capaz de engañarme de esa forma, estoy segura que ella hizo eso por otro motivo, un motivo que sé o, que simplemente no puedo recordar.

Ese día en que todo se volvió una pesadilla, yo perdí la conciencia por toda una tarde, tarde en la que estoy segura paso algo que cambio el actuar de Himeko. Y alguien me drogo, de eso ya no hay duda. Termine intoxicada en la clínica, con un cuadro agudo y a pesar de que me hicieron el respectivo lavado de estómago, no me salve de una "grata" estadía en ese lugar. Estuve dos semanas hospitalizadas, al parecer ya pasaba de un tema de la intoxicación, muchas veces los médicos me hacían exámenes que salían de lo común, pero a fin de cuentas me dieron el alta y desde ese momento fui en busca de Himeko.

También hable con mi padre, le conté de la crítica posición en la que se encontraba la empresa Himemiya en Tokio, dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero aun no me da noticias de él. Con respecto a la escuela, mi madre decidió influenciada en gran parte por Seiya que diera exámenes libre y no volviera a asistir a clases. Lo que me dejo completamente desanimada, la escuela era la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Himeko. Aunque pronto me entere que Himeko no asiste a clases hace un mes, lo que me dejo completamente segura de que ella no se encuentra en Tokio. Pero porque no vuelve, ya es hora de que me dé una explicación y aunque sea verdad que volvió con la imbécil de Haruka, me tendrá que escuchar, al igual que Seleni…. Ella también me debe una explicación.

Como vamos Chikane?- la voz de Seiya se dejó escuchar en el departamento

Y tú, que haces a esta hora aquí?- le pregunte al ver lo temprano que era

Cualquiera pensaría que no estas feliz de verme aquí- dijo entre risas

No es eso, y lo sabes- le dije parándome directamente a la cocina para ir por agua

Lo que pasa es que nos dejaron salir antes de la escuela- me grito desde el comedor

Y eso porque?- le pregunte mientras tomaba agua

Creo que están haciendo reparaciones en la cañería, y cortaron el agua

Ya entiendo- dije de inmediato- y Mina, donde esta?- le pregunte sentándome con ella en el comedor

Mina salió con una chica- me dijo muy relajada

Y que chica, es de la escuela?

No Chikane, no sé de donde la conoce, pero se ve buena persona

Que extraño, no me dijo nada- le comente

Y crees que te va a decir algo?- me miro con risa- ella no te dirá nada, no quiere que te enojes

Pero porque me tendría que enojar?- yo no veía sentido a las palabras de mi amiga

Yo pienso como tú, pero ella no

Mina es tan complicada a veces- dije suspirando

Y tu… solo ves lo que quieres ver

A que te refieres Seiya- le pregunte de inmediato

Nada Chikane… nada- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- voy a calentarme almuerzo, tú ya almorzaste?- me pregunto a lo que yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza

Oye Seiya, Himeko apareció?- no aguante las ganas de preguntarle

Chikane…. Deja de pensar en ella, seguramente Himeko esta de lo más feliz con sus amigas

No Seiya, yo sé que Himeko tiene la misma necesidad que yo de hablar las cosas- dije completamente segura

Yo lo único que sé, es que ni ella, ni Mako, ni Mónica se preocuparon de ti mientras estuviste en la clínica- me dijo muy enojada

Pero quizás nunca supieron que yo estuve hospitalizada- intente defender

Eso es imposible, porque yo me encargue de decirlo en voz alta para el curso entero, y Mako estaba presente al igual que todas las demás

Qué? Por qué no me dijiste eso?... y Himeko, Himeko también estaba?- inmediatamente me desespere

NO CHIKANE!, ni Himeko ni Haruka se han presentado a clases en este mes, ellas están absolutamente desaparecidas. Entiéndelo de una vez! – definitivamente Seiya había perdida la paciencia con este tema.

Aunque me encuentres una estúpida, yo se que todo tiene una explicación y que Himeko me sigue amando tal y como yo la amo a ella, y escúchame bien Seiya, no descansare hasta recuperarla, eso te lo juro!

CONTINUARA….

_PERDÓN__! Por el atraso, pero es que pase por un vacío imaginario. No sabía que escribir y lo que lograba escribir no me gustaba y nada, ahora de la nada escribí esto y decidí subirlo porque si dejo pasar más el tiempo me desanimare más y esa no es la idea._

_Muchas gracias como siempre a todas las personas que leen este fic, y les prometo que no lo dejare tirado xD así que por eso no se preocupen._

_Muchas gracias liz por todo tu apoyo, eres una gran persona c:_


	13. Maldita Tentación

CAP 13: Maldita tentación.

En estos momentos siento que nadie me entiende. Cuanto más intento explicar mis sentimientos más formo discusiones entre mis amigas y yo. Es que ellas se siguen negando rotundamente a que arregle las cosas con Himeko. Para Seiya y Mina solo se trata de una traidora que no merece ni siquiera que la piense. Pero para mí Himeko es mi mundo, y no puedo quedarme aquí parada mientras este se derrumba ante mis ojos.

Ayer fui al edificio de Himeko y como siempre no encontré a nadie. Por eso tome la determinación de sobornar al conserje. Le pedí cualquier información que pudiera darme acerca del paradero de Himeko, pero el negó saber algo, lo que si me dijo es que ella llegaba hoy, información que le dio Mako a él, para que le tuviera toda la correspondencia lista. Claro que tuve que desembolsar una buena cantidad de dinero para que este viejo zorro me lo digiera, aunque todo costo es insuficiente por ella.

Estoy sentada justo en frente de su edificio, esperando pacientemente que llegue, para poder conversar lo que tenemos pendiente.

Hola disculpa, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- de pronto la voz de una mujer me interrumpió, yo solo la mire.- lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a mi hija, mira es ella- me mostro una foto de una joven de mi edad más o menos- se llama Alicia y lleva tres días desaparecida- ahora que me concentre más en aquella mujer, se notaba muy desesperada y se me hizo imposible no compadecerme

Lamentablemente no señora- dije a nuestro pesar- pero si gusta, me da su número telefónico y si por esas cosas de la vida la llego a ver, no dude que la llamare enseguida

De verdad?!- dijo ella emocionada

Claro- dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera

Sí, sí. Mi número es 5672334923.- mientras me dictaba los números de su celular yo anotaba en el mío- me llamo Ximena- dijo terminando su frase

Perfecto Ximena- dije una vez hecha la acción- le deseo la mejor de las suertes con su hija

Muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias- hizo unas rápidas reverencias y siguió caminando.

Cuando volví la vista al edificio me percate que Mónica y Mako estaban entrando en él, inmediatamente me desespere pensando que Himeko ya había llegado, pero vi que solo estaba la motocicleta de Mónica. Lo más seguro es que Mako vino a preparar una comida para el regreso de su amiga.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y ella no llegaba, hasta que de pronto una luz de esperanza se dejó caer, o más bien salir del edificio. Esta vez, frente a mis ojos se encontraba Mónica absolutamente sola, lo que significaba que si me animaba podría conversar con ella y pedirle aunque sea de rodillas que me ayudara a hablar con Himeko. Conociendo como conozco a Mónica sé que al menos me escuchara. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, la seguí hasta un pequeño supermercado cerca del lugar. Una vez dentro la espere en la salida, hasta que al fin apareció.

Mónica- dije parada a un costado de ella para llamar su atención

Chikane!- me miro con una cara muy agradable- que sorpresa, como estas?- nunca me dejaría de sorprender lo cordial que puede ser

No muy bien- dije agachando la mirada por unos momentos- y tú?- le pregunte

Yo bien, esperando la llegada de Himeko- enseguida y sin siquiera preguntarle, ella sola la menciono- pero creo que no soy la única o me equivoco?- su mirada me lo decía todo

No Mónica, no te equivocas…. Y por eso te seguí. Por favor dime a qué hora va a llegar- le suplique

Ya no tarda en llegar, quizás en unos diez minutos- me dijo mirando su reloj de mano

Donde estaba?- le pregunte para salir de mis dudas

En la playa- dijo inmediatamente- Chikane escúchame bien, Himeko no llegara sola, vendrá con Haruka y lo más seguro es que ella no deje que hablen, así que te recomiendo que hoy no lo intentes

Pero Mónica, entiéndeme por favor. Un mes, es el tiempo que llevo sin verla y la necesidad de aclarar las cosas cada día es menos llevable. Y, Haruka no me preocupa para nada- apreté mis manos por la rabia de pensarlas juntas

Está bien… aremos lo siguiente- me dijo mientras se puso a caminar tranquilamente de vuelta al edificio, yo no dude un segundo en seguirla- cuando Himeko llegue, la sacare del departamento con la excusa de que me acompañe por unas flores al parque para Mako, y tu estarás esperando justo al señor que vende las flores. Ese será tu momento, para conversar con ella- yo no podía creer lo que Mónica me estaba diciendo, esto era mejor de lo que imagine

Claro, claro!- asentí feliz

Y tal y como me dijo Mónica me interne en el parque a esperar que Himeko apareciera, sabía que la espera seria larga, pues primero comerían, hablarían y luego Mónica le pediría eso. Yo por mi parte no había comido nada en todo el día y el hambre realmente me estaba matando, pero no quería moverme del lado del señor de las flores, sentía que en cualquier momento ella vendría y por fin la vería.

Quizás paso unas dos horas más y fue cuando mi celular vibro por un segundo, mire para ver de qué se trataba y resulto ser una llamada perdida de Mónica, entendí enseguida que ya venía para acá. El corazón de inmediato comenzó a enloquecerse, la boca se me seco y estaba tan nerviosa que temía no arreglar las cosas.

A la primera que vi fue a Mónica, detrás de ella estaba Himeko, al fin la estaba viendo, la encontré más hermosa que nunca, las sombras de las hojas de los arboles le sentaban perfectamente a su piel blanca y tersa. Sus ojos amatistas, eran más violetas que nunca y si le sumo a eso que sonreía gratamente, no pude evitar caer rendida ante ella.

Enseguida me pare para intersectarla, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que Haruka venía con ellas. Obviamente esta idiota no se quiere despegar del lado de Himeko y seguramente Mónica no fue capaz de sacarla de enzima. Y aunque titubee unos segundos rápidamente decidí que este era el momento de hablar las cosas y que ni Haruka ni nadie lo impediría.

HIMEKO!- grite fuerte y seco, con algo de celos mezclados al verla cerca de Haruka. Ella inmediatamente me clavo su hermosa mirada, que provoco que el estómago se me alborotara pero sabía que debía disimular mis nervios. Me acerque a ella de la manera más segura que pude- debemos hablar- le dije mirándola fijamente ya a unos dos metros de ella

Chi..ka..ne- dijo completamente sorprendida y ruborizada. Lo que de inmediato me alivio el corazón, porque eso significaba que yo aún le provocaba cosas

Que haces aquí?!- Haruka inmediatamente escondió a Himeko en su espalda y me desafío con su mirada

Himeko, por favor…. Hablemos- dije buscándola con la mirada e ignorando por completo a Haruka. Mientras esta seguía escondida en su espalda

Himemiya vete, si no quieres que esto termine mal- Esta vez Haruka se acercó demasiado a mí, tanto que solo nos separaba en viento, no pude dejar de mirarla con odio

Sal de mi vista!- dije llena de cólera

Haruka… déjalas hablar, esto tiene que pasar en algún momento- Mónica se interpuso entre las dos apoyándome.

Espero Mónica, que tu no tengas nada que ver con esta casualidad- le dijo ella muy enojada

Por algo pasan las casualidades- le respondió ella

Himeko, hablemos si?- dije aprovechando que Haruka estaba hablando con Mónica y me le acerque, ella no me decía nada, solo me miraba completamente sorprendida

Vámonos de acá Himeko- dijo Haruka tomando su mano y las dos comenzaron a caminar. Cuando yo las iba a seguir, porque no me daría por vencida, Mónica me tomo por lo hombros

Creo que hoy no era el día- me dijo susurrando en mi oído, mientras veía como Himeko se marchaba de la mano con esa maldita

Ellas están juntas?- le pregunte, mientras intentaba desesperadamente no llorar

Chikane….- Mónica suspiro. Pero justo cuando ella me iba a responder Himeko detuvo su marcha, algo le dijo a Haruka y se giró para caminar directamente hacia mí, creo que ese momento quedara como uno de los más felices de mi vida

Te escuchare Chikane- me dijo con la voz fría y cruzando los brazos- pero solo será hoy, después no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar- sus palabras inmediatamente me hirieron, no pensé que estaría en esta posición, pero el mirar sus ojos me recordaban que ella aun me amaba

Claro…- dije con pesar, mientras caminaba a una banca esperando que ella me siguiera y así lo hizo

Que quieres?- me pregunto parada frente a mi

Toma asiento- le dije indicándole con la mano

No quiero- respondió rápidamente

Por favor…- insistí y ella lo hizo de mala manera

Ahora dime que quieres!- exigió

Ya te lo dije… Hablar- le recordé yo casi susurrando

De qué?...- me dijo ella

De lo nuestro, de nuestro amor!- dije completamente desesperada al verla en esa postura

Nuestro amor?!... Chikane aquí no existe un nuestro- dijo muy fría

Claro que sí!

Eres tan sínica!- me dijo no pudiendo ocultar el dolor en sus palabras

Por qué me abandonaste?... – le pregunte sin demora

Y aun me lo preguntas- levanto las cejas- eres el colmo Chikane

Himeko… aquella tarde pasaron muchas cosas extraña- le dije inmediatamente para ver si se ablandaba pero nada

Si, muchas cosas extrañas. Como descubrir que tú no eres lo que dices ser

Que fue lo que te dijeron de mí?- cuando le pregunte eso, me di cuenta de que Haruka nos estaba mirando y esperando por Himeko a unos metros más atrás de ella

Me dijeron?... Yo misma te vi!- me dijo con los ojos vidriosos y la voz quebrada

Me viste en que Himeko?!- pregunte desesperada al verla mal

Como puedes ser así, deja de mentir, no entiendes que me estas dañando!- me decía mientras se desesperaba

Por favor Himeko… dame esta oportunidad para aclarar las cosas… solo esta- le dije llorando, porque por más que intente no pude aguantar las lagrimas

Chikane…- dijo mi nombre sorprendida, al parecer por mis lágrimas- está bien…. Dime lo que me tengas que decir- me dijo un poco más sutil

Primero necesito que me digas que fue lo que viste- le pedí mientras me secaba las lágrimas de los ojos

Esa tarde- dijo suspirando- te vi en el gimnasio de la escuela, completamente… desnuda junto a Seleni- apenas escuche sus palabras el corazón se me detuvo… yo desnuda? Y con Seleni?... eso era imposible…. Yo estaba inconsciente… yo… yo fui… abusada?- No me vas a decir nada?...Respóndeme Chikane!, dame una excusa para lo que vi ese día!- me dijo Himeko sacandome de la impresión de sus palabras

Himeko… necesito que confíes en mí. Yo nunca, absolutamente NUNCA estuve con Seleni, no al menos conscientemente- le deje entrever mis sospechas

Conscientemente?- me pregunto entre incrédula y preocupada

Himeko ese día, alguien me drogo y estoy segura que fue Haruka con sus amigas!

Y tienes pruebas de eso?- me dijo. Al parecer ya esperaba que yo le digiera eso

Estuve dos semanas hospitalizada en la clínica por intoxicación!- le dije completamente ofendida por notar que ella no me creía

Si… lo supe- dijo como si nada fuera tan importante

Y no me crees… verdad?- le pregunte al ver su postura tan ruda ante mi

Te creería, si no fuera porque justamente la clínica donde supuestamente te recuperaste de tu "Intoxicación" no le perteneciera al tío de Seiya- dijo y yo esta vez quede completamente sorprendida. Acaso ella estaba pensando que yo planee todo con Seiya, y que una clínica se prestó para esta farsa?... no es más fácil creer en mi versión, que no es tan rebuscada. Aparte el tío de Seiya ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad, cuando yo fui atendida

No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Himeko- le dije desilusionada- no sé quién te dijo todas estas cosas… pero tu sola desconfianza, me destroza el corazón

Y tú piensas que yo estoy feliz!- me grito- acaso crees que este mes ha sido color rosa?... No tienes idea como me hiciste sentir con tu engaño Chikane Himemiya!

Que no te engañe Himeko!- le grite al ver su insensatez

Pues no te creo!- dijo levantándose de la banca

Sabes…. Haz lo que quieras- dije yo al notar que Himeko no me escuchaba- Prefieres creerle a tu ex – indique a Haruka- pues créele, prefieres creer que mi amor es mentira, hazlo…. Pero yo me quedare tranquila y sabes por qué?- al parecer ella no se esperaba esta reacción de mi parte, porque inmediatamente comenzó a llorar mientras me escuchaba atentamente- porque yo nunca te falle… porque nunca te engañe ni con Seleni, ni con nadie….

Eso es mentira!- grito llorando

Himeko… calmate- de pronto la imbécil de Haruka la abrazo por la espalda y esta inmediatamente se escondió en su pecho

Tu eres la culpable de esto- le dije apuntándola llena de rabia- pero escúchame bien Haruka, llegare al fondo de esto… y si reafirmo que fuiste tú quien me drogo y que luego de eso- me quede callada por un segundo- Seleni se aprovechó de mi estado- no pude evitar sentir algo de vergüenza al pensarlo- acabare con las dos!

Vete Himemiya, y deja de envenenarle el alma a Himeko!

Tu Himeko… algún día te darás cuenta que hoy cometiste el peor error de tu vida- la rabia contra ellas me salía por cada poro de mi cuerpo

Vete Chikane!- me grito completamente roja y desesperada

No espere ni un segundo más y me fui inmediatamente del lugar. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo. Estuve todo el maldito día esperando por Himeko, para que al fin no me creyera nada de lo que le dije. Como es posible que piense que yo mentiría en algo así… o lo que es peor. Que yo inventaría un absurdo como lo de la clínica. No entiendo porque Himeko me hace esto, quiero olvidarme de todo.

Tome mi automóvil y me dirigí a un bar, el más cercano que encontré. Sin dudarlo entre en él y pedí un trago, mientras lloraba amargamente. Al poco tiempo ya estaba absolutamente borracha, nunca acostumbro a tomar y claro como pensé estúpidamente que las penas las ahogaría en el alcohol no pare de beber, hasta que caí en cuenta que esta pena sabe nadar perfectamente.

Muy mareada cancele la cuenta y llegue a mi automóvil. Pensé en llamar a Seiya para que viniera por mí, pero al fin me monte yo y maneje, de la manera más furiosa que pude. Buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para dejar de sentir este dolor, poniendo en riesgo mi vida y la vida de personas que ni siquiera conozco. De todos modos nada me paso, llegue al departamento el cual estaba absolutamente oscuro, me apoye en la pared para intentar nivelar mí cuerpo y evitar que callera, cuando alguien abre la puerta asustándome un poco.

Chikane?- Era Mina quien venía entrando. Prendió la luz y me miro absolutamente sorprendida, mientras se acercaba a mí- ahora si estas borracha!- me dijo reclamando

Solo un poco- dije con mucha dificultad

Claro… solo un poco- ella estaba muy molesta al parecer- ven, vamos a tu cuarto, para que te duermas- me dijo, mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

Ella no me escucho- dije yo con pena

Quién?- me respondió Mina, que no entendía nada

Himeko…. ella prefirió creerle a Haruka… Mina yo me voy a morir- dije absolutamente borracha

Pero porque fuiste a hablar con ella…. Te dije que no valía la pena- enseguida me dejo caer a la cama y comenzó a sacarme los zapatos….

Por qué uno tiene que enamorarse?- le pregunte apoyada en mis codos, mientras todo se me daba vueltas

Porque es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar- me dijo con los ojos iluminados

Estas enamorada?- le pregunte al notar esa expresión extraña en sus ojos

Creo que me estoy enamorando- me dijo sonriendo

De verdad!- respondí sorprendida- solo te digo una cosa, ten cuidado… porque el amor duele mucho…

Ya borrachita…. Hablare de este tema contigo cuando estés lucida- me dijo besando mi frente

Dónde vas?- pregunte asustada de quedar sola

A mi habitación- me respondió ella quien ya estaba en mi puerta

No me dejes sola- le pedí como niña

Chikane, tú necesitas descansar y yo también- dijo y se marchó, mientras yo me quedaba sola con mi dolor, hasta que lentamente me fui quedando dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero me despertó las caricias de unas manos tersas en mi frente, con mucha dificultad abrí mis ojos, aún estaba borracha, pero puede distinguir que Mina estaba acostada a mi lado, mirándome extrañamente.

Que paso Mina?- le pregunte asustada al verla aquí

Chikane…. sé que esto te sonara una locura… pero quiero pedirte un regalo

Un regalo?- repetí, mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos, esperando que el mareo se detuviera

Te dije que me estoy enamorando, cierto?

Si, Mina- le respondí confundida y aun con los ojos cerrados

Ella es la mujer más especial que he conocido, me provoca cosas que nunca antes había sentido, pero me siento insegura. Porque es un poco mayor y ya tiene experiencia…. Me siento como una bebe a su lado

Quien es, Mina?- le pregunte curiosa

Es una chica de este edificio- me dijo susurrando

Y como la conociste?

En el ascensor

Tienes que tener cuidado, recuerda que es una extraña- le dije preocupada y aun borracha

Extraña?- río un poco- la conozco hace dos meses

Dos meses!- repetí , mientras luchaba por no quedarme dormida

Si, Chikane- ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

Y que quieres que te regale?- le pregunte recordando su petición

Esta noche- dijo sutilmente

Cómo?- pregunte tranquila

Siempre soñé con que tu fueras mi primera vez- me dijo dejándome completamente helada- y quiero que esta noche el sueño se vuelva realidad

Mina….- yo quede completamente sorprendida

Chikane por favor… no me juzgues, esto para mi es bastante vergonzoso, pero también necesario

Creo que estás mal enfocada- dije abriendo mis ojos por la sorpresa, la cual esfumo todo cansancio, pero no el alcohol.

No Chikane- me dijo tomando mi cara con una de sus manos y poniendo nuestras bocas peligrosamente cerca- siempre desee que pasara, y ahora estoy segura que te dejare atrás, no quiero quedarme sin regalarte lo más preciado de mi vida

Eso debes regalárselo a la mujer de quien te estas enamorando- le dije yo sutilmente

Y porque no… a la mujer que ame durante tantos años- en seguida ella se paró de rodillas en mi cama, mostrándome su tentador pijama, que consistía en un vestidito de seda completamente blando, mostrando sus senos y el color tenue de sus pezones.- siempre te amé- me susurro tomando una de mis manos y llevándosela lentamente hasta chocar con uno de sus pechos y "obligarme" a apretárselo. Mientras su cara dejaba ver una expresión de placer. Yo no era capaz de decir nada, ella me tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero no puedo negar que la comencé a desear, no sé si por efectos del alcohol o por una vía de escape a mi despecho y dolor

Sin decirme nada más, se abalanzó sobre mí, besando fuertemente mis labios, mientras mis manos no tardaron en descubrir su espalda. Reconocí enseguida que esa piel no me pertenecía y que tampoco eran la que de verdad ansiaba, pero ella despertó en mi pasión, lujuria y no quise luchar contra eso.

Nuestros besos fueron subiendo de nivel, y sin darme cuenta le saque su ligero pijama dejándola completamente desnuda y frágil ante mis besos. Mi lengua no demoro en recorrer su cuello, para marcar con mi boca un nuevo camino en su espalda, mientras mis manos colonizaban sus dos bellos pechos, vírgenes hasta este momento. Ella solo se dejaba llevar, algo tímida y algo nerviosa, lo podía sentir es su mirada y su respiración. Pero yo me preocupe de ser lo más delicada posible, mostrándole un mundo que algún día también fue desconocido por mí. Sus piernas esperaron a mi encuentro, el cual se concretó entre salvajes quejidos, reclamando más oxígeno para su sangre. Su intimidad estaba humedecida de tanto tacto, mis dedos felices encontraron el ella el puerto perfecto y pidiendo permiso con un beso, entre lentamente mientras ella enterraba sus uñas perfectas en mi espalda, aguantando el dolor que pudiera provocarle, lentamente nos fuimos entregando, dejando a tras su dolor y dándole espacio solamente al placer. Nos devoramos todo lo que quedaba de noche, mientras su piel comenzaba a ser tan familiar a mis manos, que por momentos se olvidaron que le pertenecían a alguien más…. En ningún momento fuimos capaces de decir una sola palabra, quizás por no darnos cuenta de la locura que estábamos haciendo.. O quizás para no romper el hechizo que formamos tan extrañamente.

Cuando al fin terminamos completamente agotadas, el sol se estaba colando por mi ventana, mientras ella descansaba en mi pecho y mis brazos eran ahora su único ropaje. Así caímos las dos en un sueño profundo, cansadas de tanto placer….

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

No puedo entender porque Chikane sigue mintiendo, acaso piensa que soy tan estúpida como para creerle. No sabe el daño que me hace cada vez que me da esas malditas ilusiones de que todo es mentira y de que ella me sigue amando.

Claro, como ella no sabe amar, ni siquiera sabe lo que siento yo solo con su mirada. Para mi ella lo es todo, pero no por eso debo dejar que me vea la cara de estúpida. Y aunque alejarme de ella es la sentencia a mi propia muerte…. Debo de hacerlo, por mi propia dignidad.

Himeko se puede?- Mónica golpeo a la puerta de mi habitación

Si- dije sin muchos ánimos

Sabes a que vengo cierto?- me pregunto, mientras yo me metía en mi cama lista para dormir

Hablar de Chikane- dije mientras ella se sentaba a los pies de mi cama

Si…

No quiero hablar de ella- le dije

No te creo

No entiendes que me duele- comencé a llorar, con Mónica no tenía necesidad de ocultar mi dolor

Te duele porque la amas- me dijo pacientemente- pero estas siendo traicionera

Yo traicionera?- dije algo ofendida

Sí, porque aunque tienes tanto amor por Chikane, no eres capaz de darle el beneficio a la duda si quiera.

Pero si todo el mundo me ha dicho que miente… hasta Mako- alegue a mi favor

Todo el mundo que no estuvo ahí… todo el mundo que piensa que esto es lo más fácil y cómodo para ti-… pero por qué le haces caso a todo el mundo, y a la persona a quien amas no?

Mónica….- yo no sabía que responder

Dale una oportunidad a este amor, busca tu felicidad, no la de los demás. Porque te aseguro pequeña, que nadie, absolutamente nadie te hará sentir lo que Chikane logro hacerte sentir….

No puedo Mónica… ella me engaño

Pero y quien te asegura eso?

Yo… yo misma- le grite- las vi con mis ojos, como se burlaban de mí!

Pero ella dice haber estado drogada Himeko

No crees que es muy conveniente su escusa

Y no crees que esto es una trampa?

Una trampa?- quede descolocada con las palabras de Mónica. Si bien ella siempre permaneció neutral ante este tema, ahora por primera vez me estaba hablando poniendo su punto de vista

No has pensado que quizás Seleni se aprovechó de Chikane?- cuando escuche esa posibilidad, de inmediato me invadió una ira nunca antes conocida. El solo pensar que esa…. ·$"$$" se pudo haber aprovechado de Chikane, me hace perder el control

Yo la mato!- dije aguerridamente

Dale la posibilidad a Chikane, para que te explique las cosas. Si sigues callada y evitando ver con los ojos del corazón, no solamente la vas a perder a ella… sino que también te perderás a ti misma- no puedo negar que las palabras de Mónica calaban profundamente en mi corazón, mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir

Ella… Chikane… es mi debilidad al parecer- dije entre llantos y risas

Lo sé pequeña, se te ve en la mirada

Es preciso decirnos las cosas… cierto?- esa pregunta más que dirigida a Mónica era a mí misma

Si… es preciso- respondió

La llamaré… ahora mismo- dije completamente emocionada- tienes razón Mónica, debo pensar en mí y en lo feliz que me hace

Espera, espera…- me dijo tomándome por los brazos- veo que estas muy emocionada…. Pero mira la hora- me indico con la cabeza

Son las 2:00 de la mañana- dije confundida

Sí, es muy tarde…. Y ella debe estar descansando

Tienes razón- le dije algo acongojada de no poder escuchar su voz en ese momento

Pero aremos algo

Qué?- pregunte

Mañana a primera hora, yo misma te llevare al departamento de Chikane, para que puedan aclarar las cosas- el apoyo que monoica me estaba dando me dejo ver las cosas más claras que nunca, el amor que siento por Chikane es más importante que hasta mi propia dignidad

No quiero aclarar nada- dije firmemente.

Cómo?- me pregunto extrañada

Si, como lo oyes. Porque le creo, o quiero creerle, necesito desesperadamente volver a sentirme en sus brazos, tú tienes razón Mónica, nunca conoceré a nadie que me haga sentir como me hace sentir Chikane…. y sabes otra cosa?

Dime- me dijo sonriente al ver mi reacción

Y aunque efectivamente Chikane si me hubiese engañado…. No me importa, porque la perdonaría.

Pero no te engaño- me dijo Mónica tan segura, que la felicidad estaba volviendo a mi

Averiguare si Seleni la drogo… y te juro que la matare si efectivamente le hizo algo- dije recordando a esa perra

No… no te manches las manos con ella. Ahora acuéstate y descansa, que mañana te espera un gran día

Si…..- dije mientras ella se retiraba de mi habitación…- Mónica!- la llame antes de que terminara de perderse, ella me miro pacientemente- muchas gracias

De nada… buenas noches….

Apenas se fue, no fui capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche, lo único que quería es que amaneciera, para ir al lado de Chikane. Ya sinceramente, todo me daba lo mismo, porque amándola como la amo, no concibo mi vida sin ella.

Al fin el sol se dejó ver y con él, mi alegría se acrecentó, sin siquiera pensarlo me levanté directamente a una ducha reparadora, prepare el desayudo para todas y luego me senté a esperar a que Mónica estuviese lista. Le agradezco que no demorara. Le dijo a Mako que me acompañaría a ver unos cuadros de pintura en el centro comercial, y ella rápidamente le creyó. Sinceramente pensé que sería más complicado, ya que no es común que yo salga con Mónica y mucho menos de compras. Pero como sea, al fin estaba en camino para hablar con Chikane y de una vez por todas volver a su lado.

En cosa de minutos ya estábamos en la puerta del departamento de Chikane, me quede respirando profundamente por unos instantes, luego me arme de valor y toque el timbre, creo que si Mónica no hubiese estado a mi lado, hubiese salido corriendo. No demoraron en abrir, pero no era la persona que yo esperaba ver, sino que se trataba de Seiya, que a todas luces estaba recién despertando

Que haces acá !?- me pregunto fríamente al verme parada frente a ella

Ey Seiya, tranquila ella no viene por nada malo- advirtió Mónica, al ver que los ánimos de Seiya no eran los mejores

No?... a que vienes entonces Himeko y donde está tu novia?- de inmediato sentí que Seiya estaba muy molesta conmigo, al parecer porque piensa que yo volví con Haruka

Vengo a hablar con Chikane, esta?- le pregunte casi tímida

Si, debe de estar en su cuarto- me dijo con la voz un poco más suave- Y que necesitas hablar con ella?

Quiero….- mire a Mónica antes de hablar, esta asintió con su cabeza- quiero decirle que la amo- dije poniéndome completamente roja

Como es eso?!- me pregunto entre feliz y sorprendida- y tu adorada Haruka?

No Seiya… yo no tengo nada con Haruka

Pasen por favor- dijo ella para que la conversación siguiera dentro del departamento y no en el pasillo- entonces explícame… porque dejaste a Chikane?

La noche en que eso paso yo estaba absolutamente destruida- comencé a explicar mi versión- y eso era porque un par de horas antes, encontré a Chikane junto a Seleni completamente desnudas en el gimnasio- por más que intento, no puedo evitar destrozarme el corazón cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Que!- dijo ella completamente sorprendida- Chikane nunca me comento eso, es más te aseguro Himeko, que ella es incapaz de engañarte con Seleni

Pero yo las vi…. Seleni le decía que me dejara de una vez, mientras se la devoraba a besos

Y que decía Chikane?- pregunto intrigada

No la escuche hablar- reconocí

Y la viste moverse, o con los ojos abiertos… algún indicio que te dejara ver que ella estaba consiente en ese momento?- entendí perfectamente donde quería llegar Seiya

Sinceramente…. No me acuerdo de tanto detalle. Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de ese lugar….

Y como terminaste con Haruka en tu departamento?

Ya es suficiente Seiya- interrumpió Mónica tranquilamente- confórmate con saber que Himeko decidió creerle a Chikane y que nunca ha vuelto con Haruka, ahora déjala que hable con ella- le dijo tan amablemente como de costumbre

Solo porque eres tu quien lo pide y porque aun quiero mucho a Himeko, pero eso sí. Te advierto que si le vuelves a hacer daño a Chikane… te las vas a ver conmigo- me dijo entre bromeando y seria

Claro- dije feliz de ver que ella me volvía a aceptar

Pasa… debe de estar en su habitación- me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Mónica en el sofá del departamento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camine a paso lento pero seguro hasta el cuarto de Chikane, mientras pensaba en que forma la despertaría y que diría para explicar, él porque estaba aquí a estas horas. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y a mis espaldas la cerré tan despacio como pude. Enseguida divise que ella dormía muy tapada y me fui acercando, hasta que se movió y me detuve sin saber qué hacer. En realidad era como una niña pequeña a punto de hablar en público. Al fin me arme de valor, y decidi caminar fuerte y segura hasta llegar a su lado, pero por los mismos nervios no me di cuenta de que en el suelo había ropa tirada, la que se me enredo en los pies y me hizo caer de una manera muy vergonzosa al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido por cierto.

Sentí inmediatamente un pequeño ardor en el codo y enseguida lo mire para comprobar que no fuera nada grave, pero mis ojos se quedaron detenidos en otra cosa.

Un pijama blanco de ceda al parecer estaba junto a las ropas de Chikane, lo que me llamo la atención, porque ella nunca es desordenada. Me gire para ver hacia la cama y termine de comprender todo. En ella estaba una pálida y asustada Mina cubriéndose el cuerpo que seguramente estaba completamente desnudo con la sabana de la cama. Yo no sabía que creer, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, mientras lentamente me colocaba de pie.

Que haces en la cama de Chikane?- le pregunte aun desconcertada

Himeko…. yo… no…- ella estaba absolutamente descolocada y sorprendida al igual que yo

QUE HACES AQUÍ!- grite rompiendo en llanto.

Que paso?- de pronto una asustada Chikane se incorporó de la cama, con todo el torso desnudo y muy confundida mirando para todos lados, hasta que dio conmigo, parada frente a su cama, completamente destrozada….- HIMEKO!- grito sorprendida, tapándose el cuerpo…- que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar, mientras miraba a Mina sin saber qué hacer.

El sonido de la puerta a mis espaladas nos dejó saber a todas las presentes que dos actrices se unían a la escena.

MINA!... CHIKANE!- la voz de Seiya no ocultaba su sorpresa al verlas juntas y desnudas

No puede ser….- escuche susurrar a Mónica

Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida Himemiya!- le dije esta vez llena de odio, una vez pude aguantar… pero dos…..

Himeko, espera … no sabía que vendrías…. no sé qué….

Ayer me estabas jurando amor y fidelidad!- dije envuelta en cólera y dolor

Y lo sigo haciendo!- me respondió desesperada

No quiero verte más!- sin decir nada más, salí corriendo del lugar. Ahora sí que me merezco el premio a la idiota más grande del mundo…. Porque lo soy.

Como es posible que me haya dejado llevar por este estúpido sentimiento, pensar que ella nunca me mintió, que todo lo que esa tarde fue una trampa para separarnos…. Ahora no me cabía ni la menor duda al respecto. Chikane me engaño, siempre lo hizo y no solo con Seleni, sino también con Mina, que llego a su vida mucho antes que yo.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba a las afueras del edificio de Chikane, completamente destrozada, y solo por inercia hice parar un taxi, pidiéndole que me llevara a mi departamento…. Es increíble como en momentos de extremo dolor, buscas soluciones rápidas y concretas para evitar un mal mayor.

Cuando llegue al departamento Mako enseguida se percató de que algo me pasara. Sin decir nada me siguió hasta mi habitación, donde yo me encontraba tirada en la cama dejando escapar toda mi pena, rabia, dolor, amargura, desengaño….

Himeko, que paso?- me dijo acariciando mi espalda. Yo no era capaz de dejar de llorar, así que no pude responder nada.- Te encontraste con Chikane… es eso?- volvió a preguntar…. Esta vez respire profundo para poder contestar

Algo peor- dije con mucha dificultad

Que fue o que paso… y donde esta Mónica?

No lo sé…..- como salí tan rápido del departamento de … Chikane ni siquiera me percate de la ausencia de Mónica

Dónde estabas?

Fui…. A ver a Chikane- le dije de una vez por todas

Que fuiste que?!-… pero que tienes en la cabeza Himeko?!- me dijo en regaño, seguramente por verme mal

Soy una estúpida Mako…. Una gran estúpida-¡!- en un rápido movimiento me lance a sus faldas para seguir llorando

Que te dijo Chikane?- me pregunto suspirando

Nada….

Entonces porque estas así?... Himeko, me tienes muy preocupada

Porque Chikane paso la noche con Mina- interrumpió de improviso Mónica, quien venía notoriamente agotada

Que hizo que?!

Lo que oíste amor… Himeko las pillo desnudas en la cama de Chikane

No puede ser….- dijo Mako con rabia- y que hacia Himeko en ese departamento?- esta vez Mako le pregunto a Mónica, de una manera muy imponente

Yo la lleve- reconoció ella

Pero que te sucede Mónica. Sabiendo lo que esa… "mujer" le hizo a Himeko, te ofreces a llevarla!

Amor… entiende. Yo pensé que Chikane fue sincera y…

Y nada!- Mako se paró de improviso y se acercó a su pareja- No quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer en estos asuntos. Ahora que aras para que Himeko se vuelva a levantar!

Mako…. Ya no la retes- dije yo sorprendida de verlas discutir

No Himeko…. Mónica es una irresponsable!- alego nuevamente

Are lo siguiente amor…- Mónica dijo con mucha paciencia- te dejare con tu amiga, esperare a que te clames y solo entonces hablaremos

Haz lo que quieras… pero por ahora vete de aquí!- Mónica al escuchar las palabras de Mako, no hizo nada más que seguirlas al pie de la letra y se retiro

Por qué fuiste Himeko?- me pregunto mi amiga compadeciéndome y abrazándome

Porque tenía la estúpida ilusión de que todo había sido una trampa- le conteste

No puedo creerlo… es que esto es demasiado…- dijo acariciando mis cabellos

Chikane termino por destrozarme….

Himeko… escúchame bien!- la voz de Mako nuevamente cambio, se volvió firme y ruda- lo que acaba de pasar, te debe servir como lección. Por un lado agradezco que la vieras… nuevamente engañándote. Porqué esto nos deja más claro que nunca que, Himemiya es una… basura que no se merece tu amor…. Eres mucho para ella, y llora amiga, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar… porque yo te propongo que esta será la última vez que ella te regala un dolor…. Y tú, la última vez que lo aceptas … entiendes!- dijo con énfasis, mientras yo dejaba que mis lágrimas mojaran mis mejillas, en un coro de gritos ahogados.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE….

Me decepcionaste Himemiya- me dijo Mónica antes de irse tras Himeko.

Las dos!... vístanse ahora mismo, las espero en el comedor!- nos dijo de una manera muy sebera Seiya. Y nos dejó solas otra vez en mi cuarto. Yo solo tape mi cara con mis manos, mientras mordía mi labio por la rabia.

Chikane… lo siento mucho… yo nunca pensé que esto sucedería- Mina inmediatamente comenzó a pedirme disculpas, por algo que sinceramente era compartido.

No puedo creerlo Mina!- dije casi llorando- por qué me tuvo que suceder esto a mí!

Tranquilízate… de seguro aclararas las cosas con Himeko- ella me decía eso solo por condescendencia

Que voy a aclarar!... que anoche nos acostamos… la perdí, ahora sí que la perdí- inmediatamente comprendí en que circunstancias me encontraba…..

Entre llantos me fui al baño y me duche, luego me vestí y fui al comedor, necesitaba desesperadamente saber que hacia Himeko en mi habitación esta mañana….

Seiya….- dije al verla sentada, completamente seria a un lado de Mina

No quiero…. Ni siquiera verte llorar por Himeko!- me dijo muy enojada- porque rallarías en el cinismo!

No Seiya, deja explicártelo- dije inmediatamente acomplejada

Fue mi culpa- hablo Mina con la cabeza agachas

Ah, sí?... no me digas que la drogaste?- le pregunto ella sarcásticamente

Como sabes eso?- pregunte al notar que se refería a lo que Himeko vio esa maldita tarde con Seleni.

Que como lo sé?... Himeko me lo conto, me dijo que te vio desnuda con Seleni en el gimnasio y yo deduje que te drogo… aunque ahora no sé qué pensar

Que estaba haciendo Himeko en mi habitación?

Ella vino a decirte que te amaba- golpeo la mesa enfurecida- y que confiaba en ti a pesar de todo!

No puede ser!- dije hundiéndome aún más en este infierno

Claro que si!….

Tengo que hablar con ella-dije desesperada

Tú de aquí no te mueves!- Seiya se paró frente a mi

Seiya, déjame por favor- le dije desesperada

Y que le vas a decir?... "Himeko lo que viste esta mañana en mi habitación es una confusión" o tal vez… "lo que pasa Himeko, es que como tú me rechazaste, busque consuelo en el CUERPO de Mina"!- sus palabras me dejaron sorprendidas, en el fondo ella tenía razón

Esto es mi culpa!- dijo Mina poniéndose a llorar

Y tú?!... no que estabas enamorándote de Yaten!

Yaten?- repetí yo al escuchar ese nombre

Es la chica de la cual anoche te hable- me dijo Mina susurrando con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar

Respóndeme Mina!- le exigió Seiya

Ya Seiya, es suficiente!- dije algo molesta- deja de hablarnos así, no nos ves cómo estamos de destrozadas?!

Y porque no pensaron en eso anoche, cuando estaban…-

No digas una palabra más!- la interrumpí furiosa

No me amenaces Chikane, porque la rabia que traigo es muy grande

Entonces no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden!- le dije llena de ira.

Las atribuciones me corresponden solo cuando te conviene a ti, no es así?!

Chicas no discutan por favor!- Mina se puso en medio de las dos para mantener la distancia

Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Mina no es problema tuyo… sino nuestro!_ le recordé

Pero si es problema mío defenderte como idiota delante del resto, diciendo que de verdad amabas a Himeko!

Y si, la amo!- afirme

Claro, acostándote con Mina!

Por favor… ya basta!- decía Mina por lapsos

Y tú qué sabes del amor?!... Si a la única chica que has amado, nunca te tomo en cuanta!- inmediatamente la cara de Seiya se desfiguro por mis palabras

No metas a Serena en esto!- me dijo con el puño en alto

Entonces no te metas en mi vida!- dije sin pensarlo

Me das vergüenza Chikane…- me dijo aun con rabia y luego salió del departamento.

Por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar pensamientos. Esta mañana es una de las peores de mi vida, en cosa de minutos perdí a Himeko… y creo que también a mi mejor amiga.

Chikane ve tras ella!- me dijo Mina desesperada al ver que nuestra discusión termino mal.

No… ella no puede enojarse de esa manera… es que no es nuestra madre Mina!...- le dije completamente enfurecida aun.

Esto está mal… muy mal- dijo ella sentándose en una silla

Yo necesito hablar con Himeko- dije caminando directamente hasta la puerta

Chikane… no creo que ahora sea buena idea…

No importándome lo que mina me dijo, me fui directamente hasta el edificio de Himeko, donde rápidamente tome el ascensor que me llevara hasta la puerta de su departamento. Y aunque dude unos momentos, decidí finalmente tocar el timbre…..

No puedo creer… lo descarada que eres Himemiya!- me dijo en un susurro furioso Mako

Por favor… déjame hablar con Himeko, por favor!- suplique desesperada

Ella no quiere verte… vete!

HIMEKO!- grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara

Que haces loca!... deja de gritar!... y vete de una vez- me dijo empujándome un poco

No me iré- suspire- lo siento mucho Mako- apenas termine de decir esas palabras la tome por sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento cambie nuestras posiciones, ahora era ella quien estaba afuera del departamento y yo quien le cerraba la puerta en la cara, asegurándola con pestillo y obligar a Himeko a escucharme….

Claramente Mako no se quedó tranquila, al contrario, comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos a la gruesa puerta del departamento, mientras los acompañaba con furiosos gritos que no me dejaban de mencionar mi nombre…

Que quieres Chikane?- la voz de Himeko sonó tranquila a mis espaldas, inmediatamente me gire

A ti- dije mientras notaba lo destrozada que estaba, solo en su mirada

Vete… por favor- su voz más que tranquila como pensé en un principio parecía cansada….

Himeko…- camine hacia ella lentamente- creo que han ocurrido muchos sucesos desfavorables y es necesario que los aclaremos

Chikane… que me aclararas…. Dame una excusa, solo una de por qué estabas desnuda con Mina en tu cuarto- la forma en que me dijo estas palabras me hicieron entender que Himeko estaba cansada…. De mí.

Anoche llegue borracha al departamento y Mina

Ya déjalo así- me interrumpió Himeko sutilmente- no quiero detalles

Pero lo de Seleni es una mentira!- alegue pensando estúpidamente que eso arreglaría en algo la situación

No te creo…. Y aunque quiera, por dignidad ya no puedo creer en ti- ella comenzó a llorar, pero sin perder el control

Yo… yo no puedo vivir sin ti- le dije angustiada, mientras ella reía burlescamente por mis palabras

Tendrás que acostumbrarte entonces

Perdóname Himeko…. perdóname!- le suplique tomando sus manos entre las mías, que inmediatamente encontraron su rechazo

Lo último que quiero en este momento es que me toques!

Está bien- dije agachando la mirada

Algo más que decir?- me pregunto cortante

Te amo…- dije inmediatamente

Si esa es tu forma de amar… no la quiero

Himeko… sé que cometí un error. Pero debes de entender, tu no confiaste en mí, me dejaste sin siquiera darme el beneficio a la duda… y yo… y yo solo… fui una estúpida

Debo entender!- repitió sorprendida- que pensarías de mí, si yo me hubiese encamado con Haruka por haberte visto con Seleni en el gimnasio?

Himeko, son cosas diferentes- dije descolocada

No Chikane, cuando uno ama a alguien lo respeta!

Y también confía en la persona!- le recordé algo alterada

Entonces yo tampoco te amo- contesto

Himeko…. que pasara con nosotras ahora?- le pregunte ya que esta vez la vi muy tranquila, lo que me asustaba bastante

Ya no existe un nosotras… eso murió esta mañana o no, más bien anoche, cuando te acostaste con Mina

Tú y yo aún nos amamos Himeko!

Puede ser que tengas razón… pero este amor lo hiciste pedazos… y ya nada será como antes, así que no pretendas arreglar las cosas, porque no puedo y sinceramente no quiero

Himeko… no hagas esto- le roge- por favor quédate conmigo… no soportare estar sin ti

No quiero Chikane…. solo quiero enterrar tu recuerdo, y olvidarte lo más pronto posible- ella estaba tan destrozada como yo, pero tenía razón…. Todo estaba derrumbado

No dejare de luchar por ti- le dije muy decidida

Te aviso que la batalla ya está perdida…. Ahora vete- camino hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. De inmediato contemple que Mako seguía parada frente a ella, pero ahora miraba la escena completamente tranquila

Te amo Himeko…. y aunque logres olvidarme… ten presente que mi corazón es solo tuyo- dije antes de salir completamente destrozada del departamento…

Ya no había duda alguna, todo lo que llegue a tener con Himeko se perdió. Cuando ella dijo que este amor estaba hecho pedazos… tenía toda la razón. Como pegar esos pedazos rotos, si las ganas ya no están…. Pero por más que la razón me decía que debía dejar las cosas así, no me podía resignar…. Mi vida sin Himeko no tiene sentido, y are lo que sea necesario para recuperarla, para sanar su corazón y que me vuelva a mirar con amor… y no con decepción.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que me suben el ánimo!**_

_**Espero que este cap les guste porque a mi si me gusto xD…. Y nada, dejo advertido que lo más probable es que me demore en subir el otro, ya que tengo periodo de exámenes en la Universidad y los profesores no me calificaran el fic c:**_

_**Muchos saludos, cariños y bxs a cada persona que lee el fic, y millones de GRACIAS!**_


	14. Un Adiós definitivo

**_Hola a todos! Siento una enormidad la demora, pero es que después de los exámenes de la U, decidí tomarme unos días para hacer NADA! y ya hice nada y me siento mejor xD _**

**_Ojala les guste leer, porque el cap se viene largo, no digas que es muy largo, pero se puede considerar como tal. Ah, y también se descubre cual era ese secreto de Haruka, que se menciona en un capitulo pasado (no recuerdo cual :P) _**

Capítulo 14: Un adiós definitivo.

**LUNES 12 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO.**

Tan solo el fuerte dolor de cabeza fue el culpable de que mis ojos no pudiesen seguir cerrados. Enseguida note un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillo por todo el lugar.

Pude percibir que era de día, pues aunque el lugar estaba absolutamente a oscuras, se podía sentir el calor irradiando a todos lados del sol.

Toque mis ojos para ayudar a que se acostumbraran a este nuevo estado, mientras me despegaba del ahora desagradable colchón que mantenía a mi cuerpo. Tenía la espalda absolutamente sudada, gracias al asqueroso calor de este día. Así que saque "ganas" de donde no las tengo y camine enojada hasta la ducha de mi habitación.

Pero el baño muy a mi pesar, no sirvió para sacarme la resaca que estaba trayendo. Mis labios estaban absolutamente secos, me sentía descompensada, como si no hubiese dormido en semanas, tenía la gran necesidad de mantener un vaso de agua permanentemente cerca de mí.

Al fin me decidí y abrí las cortinas de mi habitación, no porque quisiera apreciar el extraño día soleado en Tokio, siendo pleno invierno, solo quería ayudar a la ventilación de lo que algún día fue un cuarto de una señorita.

Este departamento cada vez se hace más y más espacioso. De la noche a la mañana quede solo con mi compañía y creo que eso ayuda a la vida que estoy llevando.

Pero qué más da, en estos momentos no me importa nada…. Ni siquiera la maldita empresa de mi padre, ni la suerte de sus empleados, ni "mis amigas", ni mi madre, ni yo, ni ella… si ella es la única persona que me importa.

En este caos de vida que tengo, el más preocupado e insistente con que me mantenga ocupada es mi padre. No ha hecho nada más que insistir en que yo tome definitivamente el mando de la empresa Himemiya acá en Tokio, y aun a mi falta de estudios y experiencia mi madre lo apoya totalmente.

No volveré a la escuela, porque no hay nada que me haga volver… se absolutamente todo lo que los profesores enseñan y es la misma cosa que termine dando exámenes libres, solo para acreditar con un documento que se lo que cualquiera a mi edad debe de saber.

Intento por mi propio bien, llevar la fiesta en paz con mi pobre y cansado padre, pero es que a veces siento que no puedo más, como no se da cuenta de que su puta empresa me importa un carajo!

Hace unas semanas amenazo con desheredarme si es que yo no contribuía para que esta empresa saliera a flote… pero es que no es mi culpa que lo hayan estafado!. Y si me deshereda… bueno, habrá que ganarse la vida como la mayor parte de la gente…. Por qué nadie me cree que todo me da igual?, solo porque a ellos aún les sigue importando….

Ring, ring, ring - es el molestoso sonido de mi celular

Diga- dije intentando buscar ánimos perdidos.

Que haces?- me dijo una voz completamente conocida para mí a estas alturas

Nada, estoy recién despertando…- le confesé aun con la resaca en todo mi cuerpo

Lo supuse…- comenzó una pequeña carcajada- anoche te tomaste todo el bar

Ya lo creo…. Me lo recuerda el latente dolor de mi cabeza- dije algo agobiada

Bueno, ya sabes cuál es el mejor remedio para pasar la resaca, no?

Estas pensando en salir nuevamente?- le respondí preguntando lo evidente

No iras a acobardarte, o que, tienes mucho que estudiar?

No seas imbécil, sabes que deje la escuela- le dije rápidamente

Entonces, te animas. Solas tu y yo, en busca de lindas mujeres….

Claro que sí, de todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Ok, nos vemos en La Cruss a las 22:00 hrs

Perfecto, ahí estaré- dije terminando la conversación.

La Cruss, es un bar que últimamente se ha vuelto mi hogar, es que no hay noche en que no esté en la barra de ese bar. Es el único lugar donde logro olvidar la maldita pesadilla en la que se ha convertido mi vida, desde que ella me dejo.

_FLASH BACK_

**_1 de JUNIO, TOKIO_**

_Ha pasado una semana desde que Himeko me descubriera en la cama con Mina, y aun no puedo dejar de llorar._

_Mina no para de pedirme perdón cada vez que puede, y en realidad me comienza a hartar. Lo único que consigue es recordarme el terrible error que cometí._

_Seiya por su parte se marchó del departamento. No fuimos capaces de arreglar nuestra discusión, ella sigue empecinada en que yo no merezco el amor de Himeko y yo sigo diciendo que ella no sabe nada del amor._

_Por Mina me entere de que ahora Seiya se volvió la nueva amiga del grupo de Himeko, pues después de ese maldito día fue a buscarla para pedirle perdón y ofrecerle su amistad… yo aún no lo puedo creer._

**_15 DE JUNIO, TOKIO._**

_En los últimos diez días no he hecho otra cosa que no sea intentar hablar con Himeko, pero nunca puedo verla. Si no está Mako, está la maldita de Haruka que no se les despega ni un segundo._

_Ahora estoy completamente sola en el departamento, ya que Mina decidió irse a vivir con su actual novia, la tal Yaten, quien resultó ser una muy buena persona. Cada vez que puede me viene a visitar con su novia, y muy en el fondo se lo agradezco._

_Por cada intento fallido de hablar con Himeko, termino en un bar que está cerca de su casa, el cual se ha convertido en mi momento de mejor distracción. Pero sé que muy pronto lograre hablar con ella… sea como sea._

**_20 DE JUNIO, TOKIO._**

_Esto se vuelve cada día más horrible, es una verdadera agonía. A veces siento que ya no podré seguir sin ella. La necesito desesperadamente, no puedo creer que ella no me necesite a mí._

_Nada puede llenar el vacío de mi pecho, y la angustia no me deja ni dormir… ¿cómo ella puede resistirlo?…. Solo espero que me siga queriendo….._

_Hoy tengo una oportunidad de verla y lograr que ella me vea, estoy segura que apenas pase eso, no podrá decirme que no y me escuchara…._

_El sobornable de su conserje me dijo que tiene una cena con su padre, y que ella llegaría como a las 23:00 más o menos de esa comida, lo sabe porque fue ella misma quien le dijo ese dato, creo que era para que él se lo digiera a alguien más…. Sea como sea, es una oportunidad que no dejare escapar. Esta misma noche la abordare antes de que suba a su departamento._

_…. 23:14 hrs…._

_Estoy detrás de unos árboles, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, no es que mi intención sea matarla de un susto, pero quiero asegurarme de que no tendrá tiempo ni chance de escaparse de mí y no encuentro mejor manera que abordándola de improviso._

_Al fin llega un auto completamente negro, elegante que se estaciona frente al edificio. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperado y de pronto el frio se dejó sentir en mi cuerpo._

_Efectivamente era Himeko quien estaba bajando de ese automóvil, absolutamente hermosa y más aun con la luz de luna en su rostro. Completamente radiante, con un vestido completamente negro, que dejaba ver tiernamente su sensual figura apegado a la fina tela. Un abrigo de color azul rey amortiguaba el posible frio de su cuerpo. Su peinado dejada al descubierto su largo y agradable cuello, que la terminada de poner en categoría de diosa ante mis ojos… unos pendientes plateados colgaban de sus orejas, dando paso a sus zapatos perfectamente combinados con ellos… Recuerdo cada mínimo detalle de esa noche… quizás por verla tan hermosa, quizás por verla tan ajena…_

_Justo cuando iba a "interceptarla" la persona que menos espere ver apareció ante mis ojos._

_Seiya estaba saliendo del edificio, para ir a su encuentro. La abrazo como quien abraza a una novia, mientras se decían cosas al oído, una cuantas risitas y se perdieron en el lumbral de la puerta… no fui capaz de moverme ni siquiera un centímetro…._

**_24 DE JUNIO TOKIO._**

_Me encuentro en el bar, este que esta solo a unas cuadras del departamento de mi ahora ex adorada Himeko…. Ojala fuera cierto._

_Llevo unos cuatro o cinco vasos de tequila en el cuerpo, pero aún estoy lo suficientemente consiente como para ir por más._

_Aunque hay algo que no deja de llamar mi atención. A unas cuantas mesas de mi lugar, hay una chica –hermosa, por lo demás –que no deja de mirarme. Lleva una ropa ligera y casual, su pelo es largo como el mío, pero este es completamente negro, al igual que sus ojos por lo que se ve, su piel a todas luces es clara…. Pero algo en ella me intriga…_

**_26 de JUNIO, TOKIO._**

_No crees que ya es suficiente!- la voz de mi padre no mostraba compasión_

_Ya padre, déjalo quieres- le pedí hartada de sus retos._

_Son las dos de la tarde y tú sigues tirada en tu cama… completamente borracha!_

_Ya no estoy borracha es solo el olor- le respondí, haciéndole saber su error_

_Gran diferencia…. Esta pieza apesta a trago- dijo el aun enojado_

_Pues si tanto te desagrada, vete de mi cuarto!- le dije de mala manera_

_Escúchame Himemiya Chikane, que no se te olvide a quien le hablas!_

_Que me vas a hacer?- me pegaras?!- lo desafié_

_No me provoques- dijo el mostrándome su mano_

_Déjame en paz quieres- le dije, y me tape la cabeza con la ropa de cama_

_No me dejes hablando solo!- mi padre comenzó a forcejear para arrancar las sabanas de mi cama_

_Déjame tranquila!- le decía yo enojada_

_Te levantas ahora mismo de esta cama y vienes conmigo a la oficina!_

_Hace unas semanas que mi padre me está atormentando con eso de que me haga cargo de la empresa acá en Tokio, y por más que me niego, él insiste sin cansarse. Es por eso que siempre terminamos peleando, a él solo le preocupa que esta empresa no se vaya a la quiebra y a mí solo me preocupa buscar la manera de ser invisible para él._

_No iré a ningún lugar, no aguanto el dolor de cabeza!- alegue una vez que el me descubrió de las sabanas._

_Dúchate y se te pasara!_

_Te quiero en cinco segundos afuera de esa cama!- la voz de una mujer sonó a las espaldas de mi padre, paralizándome completamente._

_Madre!- exclame congelada_

_Ya me oíste… te estaremos esperando en el comedor- dijo dando la vuelta y retirándose con mi padre._

_No tuve más opción que levantarme y ducharme. Si hay alguien a quien no soy capaz de desobedecer, esa es mi madre…._

_Lo siguiente fue una maldita tarde en la oficina de mi padre, entre reuniones sin sentidos –para mí –y presentaciones oficiales de mi nuevo cargo, el cual obviamente no estaría dispuesta a cumplir._

_Al fin me liberaron de esta tortura… y justo cuando iba saliendo del edificio Seiya venia entrando… no me pregunte el por qué, solo me le abalance y la encare…_

_Que tienes con Himeko?- le dije agarrándola por la ropa_

_Manera de saludar a una ex amiga- me contesto ella tranquilamente_

_No juegues con esto… dime de una vez que es lo que te traes con ella?_

_Por qué?- me pregunto- acaso alguna de nosotras te debe una explicación_

_Sabes que la amo- le dije soltándola y relajándome_

_Y es solamente tu culpa el haberla perdido- me recordó_

_Seiya… por favor… dime la verdad- le pedí, apelando a la larga amistad que tuvimos._

_Chikane… - me miro preocupada- como piensas que tenemos algo? A pesar de que ya no seamos amigas, nunca te haría algo así- me dijo tocando mi hombro_

_Necesito verla- le dije rápidamente_

_Lo siento, le pides ayuda a la persona equivocada- ella comenzó a caminar_

_Y a quien quieres que le pida ayuda?... a Mako, a Mónica… a la imbécil de Haruka?- dije desesperadamente._

_Te diré algo… en honor a los años de amistad que tuvimos- me dijo ilusionándome completamente- Olvídate de Himeko… por tu bien, olvídate de ella- sus palabras volvieron a romperme el corazón, que aun ni siquiera se había alcanzado de recomponer…_

_Por qué me dices eso? – le dije mientas el miedo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo_

_Porque solo ganaras sufrimiento_

_Pero nos amamos!- alegue_

_Tú la amas a ella!…. Pero sabes si ella te sigue amando?_

_Si- respondí sin mucha convicción_

_Adiós Chikane… intenta comer algo, te vez fatal- me dijo antes de caminar dejándome sola._

_No podía creer las palabras de Seiya, pidiéndome que me olvidara de la única mujer que he amado en mi vida…_

_Pero llámenlo estupidez o como quieran, esa conversación me dio más valor para ir a por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome mi auto y fui directamente hasta su edificio. Le page nuevamente al conserje para saber si ella se encontraba en su departamento, a lo cual el chantajeable hombre me respondió positivamente._

_No lo dude más y de inmediato fui en busca de unos chicos y un ramo de flores. No demore más de dos horas en alistar todo, y así como así, de un momento a otro ya estaba en el patio central de aquel edificio, con la cabeza hacia riba, mirando el balcón de mi amada, precedida por un grupo de siete hombres vestidos como los mejores mariachis mexicanos, dispuesta a gritarle al mundo entero que yo aun la seguía amando._

_Comenzó a sonar la rítmica y romántica música, mientras las personas no tardaban en aparecer por los balcones para apreciar el espectáculo que sorpresivamente interrumpía la tranquilidad de aquel edificio._

_La primera en aparecer por el balcón de Himeko fue Mako, quien apenas me vio parada frente a los mariachis se le deformo la cara. No tardó en darse media vuelta y desaparecer. Así pasaron unos largos minutos…._

_No hubo respuesta de Himeko…. Me costó una enormidad poder darme por vencida, pero una vez que el repertorio de estos mariachis se comenzó a acabar no tuve otra alternativa que asumir la derrota. Deje caer el ramo de flores que sostenía mi mano, y mirando casi destruida a los mariachis les hice una seña de que esto había acabado…_

_Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, mientras yo solo me concentraba en no llorar, no quería hacer que esto sea aún más patético…._

_Lo siento mucho- me dijo el conserje, mientras pasaba frente a él._

_Ni siquiera lo mire, no era capaz de levantar la cabeza… pedía a gritos quedarme sola al fin…._

_Me subí a mi auto y ya en la soledad de él, desahogue toda mi pena. Comencé a llorar como hace años no lo hacía. Lloraba como si tuviera cinco años, creo que por primera vez sentí como el alama se puede secar con cada lágrima. Estaba en un limbo de sentimientos, pero ninguno de ellos representaba algo bueno._

_Pensé que esto resultaría, que al menos por lastima se asomaría. Ahora daría lo fuera por haber recibido aunque sea un balde con agua fría en mi cabeza… pero ella solamente me ignoro. Al parecer si se está olvidando de mí._

_Una vez que pare de llorar, comencé a manejar directamente a mí ahora lugar favorito… el bar de la Cross._

_Me estaba bajando de mi automóvil, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Era un número desconocido y no pude evitar emocionarme._

_Diga- dije lentamente._

_Déjanos en paz Himemiya!- La voz furiosa de Haruka casi rompe mi oído_

_De que hablas?!- dije entre confundida y molesta_

_Que no te enteras que Himeko está conmigo!_

_Eso es mentira- le dije ahora tan enojada como ella_

_No te basto el ridículo que has hecho con los mariachis?, lo único que nos provocaste a Himeko y a mí fue solo risa!_

_Eso es una mentira!. Ella no te ama!- yo hablaba desesperada_

_Ah, claro que si me ama- dijo burlándose- te informo que en un par de días nos iremos del país… para comenzar una nueva vida juntas!_

_Hasta ese momento pensaba que ya nada me podría hacer más daño que lo que acababa de vivir, pero una vez más me equivoque. En cuantos pedazos se puede partir un corazón?... al parecer el mío en millones…. Si es verdad lo que ella me dice… eso significa que Himeko realmente me olvido… y…._

_Que paso Himemiya?... no te lo esperabas verdad?... Venecia es un perfecto lugar para la Luna de miel- me dijo antes de colgar el maldito llamado._

_Me quede mirando el celular como una estúpida, no era capaz ni siquiera de llorar. Las palabras de Haruka rondaban en mi memoria, una y otra vez, como si fuese mi parte preferida de una película de terror. Comencé desgraciadamente a compadecerme de mi misma. Lo primero que vi, luego de dejar de mirar el celular, fue mi mano… que antes la encontraba perfecta, ahora solo me parecía asquerosa. Me gire hacia mi automóvil, vi mi pálido y demacrado rostro, lleno de ojeras, mi belleza tan escaza. Ahora comprendo todo, nunca he sido linda, era todo parte de mi imaginación… estos ojos…. No tampoco, son unos malditos ojos que solo demuestran pena…. El pelo… es estúpido que lleve tan larga cabellera, si no me luce… ¿como Himeko no va a dejar de amarme?, más si tiene a alguien como Haruka a su lado… Ella es bella, tiene lindo cabello, lindos ojos, linda piel….._

_Hola Himemiya!- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, haciendo que me volteara- te pasa algo?- me pregunto algo preocupada_

_Acaba de morir alguien que estimaba mucho- le dije aludiéndome a mí misma_

_Cuanto lo siento- me dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo- quieres platicar?_

_Claro…- dije entrando con ella al bar._

_Se trata de Isabella, ella es una chica de la oficina de mi padre, que casualmente tiene el bar La Cross como su lugar favorito. Es publicista y directora de esa sección en empresas Himemiya. Al principio me costó confiar en ella, pero poco a poco hemos armado algo parecido a una amistad. Siempre la termino encontrando en este lugar._

_28 DE JUNIO, TOKIO._

_Estoy junto a Isabella en el bar, son casi las dos de la madrugada y nuevamente la chica de la otra noche se encuentra en este lugar. Al igual que la noche anterior, no me despega la vista de enzima. Ya comienzo a pensar que me está espiando, porque es muy raro que solo me observe pero no sea capaz de acercarse a mí._

_Himemiya, que te parece si vamos al departamento de las chicas?- me pregunto al oído Isabella. Cuando dice las chicas se refiere a unas fulanas que acabábamos de conocer._

_Claro- dije sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer de pelo negro._

_Vamos entonces, creo que hoy tendremos algo de acción!- me codeo de manera cómplice._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, deje unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y me levanté yendo al estacionamiento._

_Justo cuando me iba a subir a mi automóvil con las demás chicas una voz me detuvo._

_Espera un segundo!- gritaron a mis espaldas. Cuando me di vuelta comprobé que se trataba de la chica de pelo negro_

_Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunte curiosamente_

_Tu eres Himemiya Chikane, cierto?- enseguida me sorprendí_

_Si… y tú eres?- le pregunte curiosa_

_Rei…. Rei Hino- estiro su mano para saludarme._

_Y en que te puedo ayudar?- le dije_

_En desenmascarar a alguien_

_Cómo?- yo en realidad no entendía nada_

_Tu amas a una tal Himeko Kurusugawa no es así?- esto se está poniendo más extraño_

_Espera un minuto! Que quieres?. Por qué conoces a Himeko?- me preocupe._

_No la conozco… y créeme, no tengo la mínima intención de conocerla_

_Entonces?_

_Vamos Himemiya, hasta que hora te esperamos!- me grito Isabella quien esperaba afuera de mi automóvil_

_Espera un segundo- le dije algo enojada_

_Bueno, como veo que estas apurada iré directo al grano- me dijo la extraña chica- Yo soy la prometida de Haruka Tou._

_QUE!- dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro_

_Si, como oyes. Ella y yo nos vamos… bueno nos íbamos a casar_

_Eso no puede ser… ella esta con Himeko- dije algo incrédula_

_Y también está conmigo- me dijo ella_

_Espera, es que esto es una locura- yo no sabía que decir ante tal sorpresa_

_Hace unos meses note extraña a Haruka, y contrate un detective privado para que la siguiera… y ya vez, me encontré con que ella mantuvo una relación con Himeko Kurusugawa durante un largo tiempo._

_Cuanto llevas tú con ella?- le pregunte para intentar centrarme en el tiempo_

_Llevamos unos cuatro años_

_No puede ser…._

_Comprenderás que haberme enterado de este engaño, fue un puñal que casi me deja en una depresión perpetua. Pero no fue así, ahora lo único que quiero es devolverle la mano_

_Espera un segundo… eso quiere decir que ese imbécil siempre engaño a Himeko, nunca le fue fiel._

_Pues claro que no, si ella estaba conmigo desde antes!_

_Pero como nunca te vimos con ella?_

_Es porque yo no soy de Tokio, y siempre que estábamos juntas ella iba a visitarme a mi pueblo…._

_Es una bastarda- dije envuelta en ira_

_Ese mismo investigador me dio tu nombre…._

_Cómo?_

_Me dijo que tú eras la nueva novia de la tal Himeko, y que Haruka ya no estaba con ella. Así que comencé a investigarte a ti…. Al fin me entere que también se acabó tu relación con ella_

_Porque me investigas a mí?- algo en ella me decía que estaba loca_

_Porque tú eras esa persona que le robo el amor de Himeko a Haruka_

_Bueno, entérate de que ellas han vuelto- dije amargamente_

_Ya lo sé… o al menos eso es lo que parece. Tienen un vuelo programado para mañana a las 12, creo que se irán de viaje- me dijo apenada._

_Como que mañana!?- dije desesperada. Recordando inmediatamente las palabras de Haruka al teléfono… ósea que mañana Himeko estará abandonando este país… para irse con ella_

_Si es mañana. Según lo que me informo mi investigador_

_Pero eso es seguro?- le pregunté tomándola por los brazos_

_Acaso me he equivocado en algo que te he dicho- me recordó de la acertada información que posee_

_No puede ser…._

_Necesito de tu ayuda- me dijo de pronto_

_De mi ayuda?_

_No permitiré que Haruka se vaya con esa careta puesta, la encarare y le are ver a todas las personas quien es ella realmente_

_Y que papel juego yo en eso?- le pregunte confundida_

_Necesito que estés conmigo…._

_Por qué?..._

_Porque no tengo a nadie…. Que me abrace después de mandar al diablo al amor de mi vida- dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla._

_Cuenta conmigo. – le dije susurrando- y aunque Himeko ame a Haruka, no permitiré que ella la siga engañando, prefiero mil veces que alguien más la haga feliz….._

**_29 DE JUNIO, TOKIO._**

_Anoche me quede con Rei, hasta que cerraron el bar. Luego nos fuimos a mi departamento y seguimos conversando. A mí todo me parecía una locura, aun me costaba creer que Haruka llevara una doble vida. Como puede ser tan sínica._

_Lo bueno de Rei es que estaba muy informado, sabía perfectamente el lugar por donde iban a abordar el avión, lo único que no manejaban era el destino de su vuelo. Aunque claro, yo sabía que era Venecia, pues Haruka me lo había refregado por teléfono._

_La idea es encarar a Haruka frente a Himeko, para que de una vez por todas se dé cuenta de la clase de "novia" que tiene. Y esta vez nada ni nadie me impedirán hablar con Himeko._

_Hay mucha gente en el aeropuerto, por momentos temo no poder hallarlas antes de que aborden ese avión. Creo que cada vez me desespero más._

_De pronto veo a lo lejos a Mako conversando con Seiya…. Enseguida deduje que esta última ya sabía del viaje de Himeko con Haruka, y por eso me dijo que me olvidara de ella. No puedo creerlo, podría haberme dicho la verdad… en el mismo honor a la amistad que tuvimos…_

_Chikane…. Ahí vienen- me dijo Rei apuntándolas_

_Acabo de verlas….._

_Himeko bestia ropa "relajada" pero aun así se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Caminaba junto a Haruka, quien estaba absolutamente producida y unos anteojos oscuros cubrían sus ojos. Venían completamente felices, al menos eso demostraban, porque no dejaban de reír y caminar directamente hacia nosotras._

_Por qué te sientas?- le pregunte a Rei._

_Quiero aparecer cuando haga falta- antes de poder preguntarle nada más, ya tenía a Himeko casi enzima de mí._

_Hola Himeko- le dije para que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar. Inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, mientras que yo casi moría por abrazarla_

_Que haces acá Himemiya?- me pregunto algo titubeante…. Ahora me llama por mi apellido…_

_Vine a despedirme- le dije intentando calmarme y pensar todo lo que diría_

_No puede ser… Tú no te cansas- comento Haruka, quien estaba notoriamente molesta_

_Tú no te metas- le indique con mi dedo- enseguida hablare contigo_

_Quien te crees?!- me respondió ella furiosa_

_Haruka, recuerda que estamos en un aeropuerto y no quiero problemas- le dijo Himeko._

_Himeko por favor… solo dame tres minutos para decirte unas cosas, nada mas_

_No tengo ganas de escuchar ni una sola palabra- me dijo mirándome de manera extraña_

_Estas bella- le dije sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras_

_De que va esto Himemiya!, piensas que aún me puedes manejar a tu antojo!- ella se molestó enseguida_

_No Himeko, perdón…- agache de inmediato la cabeza_

_Vete ya!- me grito Haruka_

_Que son tres minutos de tu tiempo?- le pregunté nuevamente a Himeko_

_Tiempo perdido, si es contigo- me respondió ella provocándome un dolor tan grande como su mirada._

_Piensa… que no perderás nunca más tu tiempo- le recordé_

_Habla de una vez- me dijo algo apresurada_

_Que haces acá Himemiya!- la voz de Mako vino a conformar el clan de las anti-Chikane._

_Por favor, solo escúchenme…- les pedí a todas intentando ignorar el dolor que me causaba ver a mi ex amiga contra mí y a mi gran amor, rogando porque yo desapareciera de su vista._

_Dejen que hable de una vez- dijo Himeko._

_Antes de que te vayas con… Haruka. Necesitas saber un par de cosas…_

_Dímelas de una vez, porque mi vuelo está por salir._

_Lo primero es que… te sigo amando- era extraño, pero confesarle mis sentimientos me hacían sentir más dolor que cualquier otra cosa_

_Ya, algo más importante?- me pregunto ella…. Que ni siquiera dimensionaba el daño que me provocaba con sus palabras._

_Te deseo que seas feliz…. De todo corazón… perdóname por haber aparecido en tu vida- no pude evitar llorar cuando le dije esas palabras. Note que sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, pero ella solo mantuvo silencio_

_Apártate Himemiya- dijo Haruka intentando seguir caminando con Himeko_

_Espera… hay algo más!- dije controlando mi voz tan quebrada por el dolor_

_Esto no es un discurso político- me recordó Mako muy poco amigable._

_Se trata de la mujer con quien te vas!- mire a Himeko directamente a sus bellos ojos._

_Que vas a decir ahora de Haruka?... que te drogo para estar con Mina!- me critico Himeko_

_No… pero ella no es quien dice ser Himeko_

_Di de una vez que es lo que te quieres inventar de mí!- me encaro Haruka_

_Ella es la única que ha amado de verdad a mi amiga- me restregó en la cara Mako_

_Puede ser…- le respondí yo- pero entonces todos aquí tendríamos un falso concepto de lo que es el amor._

_No eres quien para hablar de amor!- casi me grito Himeko_

_Claro que si lo soy!- le respondí furiosa- Puede que haya cometido un grave error, por el cual te perdí. Pero permíteme decirte que como yo te amo, no volveré a amar a nadie, que mi vida me parece poca al lado de tu sola sonrisa… que por ti soy mendigo o burgués según tú lo quieras… que caí en el juego maldito de la envía de ciertas personas…. Pero así como te amo y te necesito, también comprendí que tu…. Solo quieres a alguien diferente a mí, que lo único que quieres es olvidar mi paso por tu vida… y créeme que te no te molestare… nunca más…. Para que seas feliz, pero con una persona que realmente te merezca._

_Deja las cursilerías- me dijo Haruka, mientras Himeko me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Esta imbécil a quien tu decidiste creerle cada maldita palabra que te dijo de mí, no es más que una maldita mentirosa que te ha engañado desde que te vio por primera vez!- le dije esto con tanta rabia como así la amo._

_De que hablas, Chi…ka…ne- Himeko volvió a tratarme por mi nombre, aunque suene estúpido fue un bálsamo para mis heridas._

_Seguramente esta tan desesperada, que necesita inventar estupideces para alejarnos Himeko- dijo Haruka muy confiada_

_Estupideces dices?... no sé si a Himeko le parecerá una estupidez el que estés prometida en matrimonio con otra mujer- termine por decir. A lo que de inmediato todos quedaron sorprendidos con mi confesión. Haruka se puso de color morado, definitivamente no se esperaba esto en ningún caso. La pille completamente desprevenida._

_De que está hablando Himemiya, Haruka?- le pregunto Mako._

_No… no… lo se- dijo tartamudeando- seguramente esta mas desesperada de lo que pensábamos._

_Es eso verdad Chikane?- me pregunto Himeko, completamente sorprendida_

_Claro que sí. Solo quiero que sepas quien es la persona que ahora camina a tu lado, a la cual le regalas tu cariño todas las noches…. Dije autodestruyéndome aún mas_

_Yo no le regalo nada a nadie, ni por las noches ni por los días- me dijo ella- Haruka es solo mi amiga._

_Es solo tu amiga?- repetí ilusa_

_Sí, pero creo que tampoco se merece mi confianza para serlo. Explícame cómo es eso de que estas prometida en matrimonio?- le pregunto Himeko a Haruka_

_Es una mentira Himeko, como le crees después de todo lo que Himemiya te ha hecho!_

_Tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo?- me pregunto Himeko._

_Yo soy la mejor prueba que puedas encontrar- sin dejar que le respondiera a Himeko, Rei, quien permanecía sentada dando la espalda a Haruka y escuchando todo atentamente, se puso de pie y se dejó ver ante una notoriamente mareada Haruka_

_Perdón… pero quien eres tú?- le pregunto Himeko_

_Por qué no le preguntas a tu ex, quien soy yo- le sugirió Rei sin despegar la mirada de Haruka._

_Vamos Haruka, por que no dices quien es esta chica!- le dije yo disfrutando de ese momento._

_Himeko, yo puedo explicártelo- dijo ella completamente desesperada_

_Que pasa acá Haruka….- Himeko se alejó de ella mientras le hablaba- quien es ella?- le exigió saber_

_No seas cobarde Haruka… y di la verdad de una vez- le dijo una enfurecida Rei._

_Ella…. Ella es mi prometida- reconoció para mi deleite_

_No puede ser!- exclamo Himeko tapándose la boca_

_Como que tu prometida?!- le reclamo Mako inmediatamente_

_Como lo oyen. Haruka y yo estamos juntas hace más de cuatro años de los cuales el último tiempo mantuvo una relación con esta chica, obviamente a espaldas de mí!_

_Cómo pudiste hacer eso Haruka?- le pregunto Himeko_

_Por favor Himeko, escúchame. Yo no podía dejarla a ella, pero tú eres todo para mí. No puedo estar sin ti, tú y solo tu es la mujer que yo amo._

_Perdón, que dijiste?- le pregunto Rei sorprendida, mientras yo no dejaba de ver a Himeko, quien al parecer no le sorprendía tanto esta noticia._

_Rei por favor… no me arruines la felicidad- le dijo descaradamente Haruka_

_Como te atreves a decirle eso!- enseguida salte defendiendo a la chica- no sabes cómo ha sufrido, y aun así ni siquiera tienes espacio para pensar en alguien más que en ti!- sin darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando a la mujer- deberías pedirle perdón de rodillas, a las dos!. Porque estoy segura que tanto Himeko, como Rei son mujeres que son demasiado para ti._

_Haruka….- de pronto Himeko hablo- es obvio que no vendrás conmigo, de mas esta decir que no quiero verte- le dijo tan tranquilamente como alguna vez me lo dijo a mí._

_Himeko… no me hagas esto…._

_Mako!- grito Himeko- por favor, quiero que solo tu me acompañes hasta la entrada del embarque- pidió haciéndonos saber a todas las presentes que el show se había acabado._

_Espera un momento Himeko- le dije poniéndome peligrosamente cerca de su cara, lo que inmediatamente me hizo sentir viva._

_Que quieres?- me pregunto con la respiración agitada…._

_No puedo dejar que te vayas…. Por favor… quédate conmigo, no te vayas del país. Dame una oportunidad!_

_Chikane…. Por favor, la decisión está tomada…._

_No Himeko. Tu no entiendes!. Si tú te subes a ese avión estas sentenciando mi muerte- dije desesperada_

_No intentes manipularme con esas cosas- me dijo llorando, lo que al fin me alivio un poco más._

_Es la verdad…. Solo un sí de tu boca…. Es lo que cambiaría mi vida en estos momentos._

_Chikane… no puedo- dijo apartando su mirada._

_No puedo más Himeko- tome su mano y la coloque cobre mi pecho- tu eres mi primer amor, tal y como soñaba que serias. No sientes mi corazón?- ella solo me miraba, completamente sorprendida- sabes hace cuanto no latía así?... desde la última vez que me miraste como lo haces ahora. Yo no consigo vivir sin ti, estas semanas han sido una pesadilla…. Mi alma y mi ser solo están si tu estas._

_Chikane… yo… - su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla- yo cada mañana busco tu perfume, tu cuerpo, tu voz… desesperadamente busco tu voz, la voz que me hacía ver cada amanecer de una manera especial. Siempre, en cada minuto y segundo de mi vida has estado presente, aun siento tu cuerpo cerca del mío…. No he sido ni me creo capaz de olvidarte algún día… pero si debo dejarte de amar…._

_Pero por qué?. Himeko aún podemos ser felices!_

_No Chikane, ya no podemos ser felices. El daño que nos hicimos fue irreparable y aunque me duela el alma dejarte tengo que hacerlo, por ti… por mí._

_Es que no puedo estar un día más sin ti!- le dije envuelta en llanto_

_Himeko… es hora de irse- Mako lo dijo delicadamente._

_No sabes cómo me duele…. Perderte Chikane- me dijo ella abrasándose fuerte y repentinamente a mi pecho_

_Pero es que me pierdes porque quieres Himeko. Solo quédate conmigo, por favor… te lo ruego- le dije respirando el aroma de su cabello._

_Solo recuerda que esto ha sido y será lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida. – me dijo despidiéndose con un largo pero doloroso beso en la mejilla_

_Himeko…- dije susurrando_

_Ella solo le perdió por esa puerta de embarque, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ese fue el día en que la Chikane que alguna vez existió termino por morir…. Ese fue el día en que… todo perdió sentido, todo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

**LUNES 12 DE AGOSTO TOKIO.**

Cada mañana al despertar me pregunto qué será de la vida de Himeko. Pensara en mi tanto como yo pienso en ella?.

Amar a una persona, sabiéndola perdida es el peor castigo que puede tener un ser humano, o al menos uno de los peores. Porqué este te mata el alma lentamente.

Me entere por Seiya, a quien veo esporádicamente, porque resulta ser que ella trabaja en la empresa de mi padre, de que Himeko nunca fue a Venecia, sino que viajo a Paris, Francia. Su padre le ofreció ese viaje, hace unos meses, en una cena que tuvieron.

Y eso es todo lo que se de ella.

Espero que me siga amando, quizás es algo tonto, ya que nunca más la volveré a tener entre mis brazos, pero es una ilusión de consuelo. Yo al menos, la amo igual que el primer día en que su mirada clavo mi alma y no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme al lado de otra mujer.

**MIERCOLES 14 DE AGOSTO, PARIS.**

No quiero que te comprometas en acompañarme si no existe una fecha fijada

Te dije que eso no importa. Estas locas si piensas que dejare que vayas sola a ese concierto.

Pero puede que sea justo para el cumpleaños de tu madre- le recordé preocupada

Bueno, primero estas tu Himeko- me dijo provocándome un suave hormigueo en mi estomago

Porque primero está el trabajo que tu familia?- le pregunte intentando inútilmente no coquetearle

Tú eres más que un trabajo para mí- me dijo ella helándome la piel.

Continuara…..

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap c:_**

**_También_****_ como siempre agradecerle a cada persona que lee este fic y a las que dejan sus comentarios darle las dobles gracias porque me motivan y me hacen feliz xD Me gustaría que existiera una opción de respuesta para ustedes ahí mismo, pero no las hay, de haberlas les aseguro que las gracias se las daría a cada uno. Muchos saludos y besos a todos. Y a ti, amiga Liz un abrazo Psicológico...  
_**


	15. ¿Un nuevo amor para Himeko?

_**Aclaro de ante mano que el capítulo es más largo que el anterior y quizás sea algo latero ya que no hay Chikane x Himeko :c . Que es a fin de cuenta lo que todas queremos no?. Pero, debo seguir lo que me dice mi imaginación xD**_

_**También puede ser que muchas personas no les gusten lo que vayan a leer y de ante mano les pido disculpas, pero no pude evitarlo. La culpa es de Himeko, yo me lavo las manos como Poncia Pilatos xD**_

* * *

Cap 15 : ¿Un nuevo amor para Himeko?

LUNES 12 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente… y comprobé que estaba tirada en mi cama y que no había rastros del sol por ningún lado. Rápidamente me levante y tome mi celular para comprobar la hora. Di un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que el reloj marcaban las nueve de la noche, eso significaba que aún tenía dos horas para prepararme. En la "mañana" me ha llamado Isabella para que como todas las noches asistamos al bar La Cross, y como definitivamente no tengo nada mejor que hacer, acepte encantada.

De eso se compone mi vida últimamente, solo duermo y me la paso en fiestas. Es el único escape que encuentro para el dolor que llevo en mi interior.

La última vez que supe de Himeko fue ese día en que ella abandono el país, sin siquiera importarle mis suplicas. Aun no puedo creer que ella me haya dejado, a pesar que le rogué que se quedara, no dio vuelta atrás…. Y ahora solo cuento los días, para volver a verla, porque sé que algún día tendrá que volver.

Las primeras semanas –después de su partida –estaba pegada a mi celular, en ningún momento del día me apartaba de él, con la única ilusión de que Himeko me llamara. Yo lo habría hecho, pero no tengo ningún número de ella… ni mail, ni nada… Y sé que pedírselo a alguna de las chicas es tiempo perdido. Recuerdo que un día el celular se me apago por la falta de batería, y me puse histeria, hasta hoy pienso que justo en ese lapso ella me llamo. Es una manera de mentirme –lo sé muy bien – pero aunque estoy consciente de eso, no tengo intención de parar. Cuando la realidad es un infierno, no te queda más que soñar y auto convencerte de que lo que tú quieres que pase, va a pasar.

Después que me arregle baje hasta mi auto y marque el número de Isabella para avisarle que ya iba en camino.

Chikane dónde estás? –me pregunto casi gritando por el ruido del ambiente

Ya voy para allá, estaré en unos cinco minutos

Perfecto, nos vemos acá entonces.

Como el bar de LA Cross queda tan cerca del ahora ex departamento de Himeko, se me es imposible no tener que pasar por ahí, ya sea de ida o de vuelta. Da justo con el camino que me lleva a casa. Así que cada vez que paso por fuera de su edificio no puedo evitar que se me recoja el corazón e ilusionarme con que cualquier día de estos la veré al pasar….

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento del bar me di cuenta de que había muchos automóviles, sin duda alguna este bar cada día se hace más y más famoso. Busque un espacio para mi auto y una vez estacionado, fui directamente hasta el interior.

Como sospechaba el lugar estaba absolutamente lleno, casi no cabía nadie más. Me costó un poco encontrar a Isabella, estaba en una de las mesas más escondidas del bar junto a cuatro chicas que nunca había visto en mi vida. Y era de esperarse, ella no puede estar una noche sin acostarse con alguien diferente, yo solo suspire y fui a su encuentro.

CHIKANE!- me grito apenas me vio acercarse, de inmediato las cuatro chicas que le acompañaban me clavaron la mirada.

Buenas noches- dije para todas las presentes y tome asiento.

Ella es mi amiga –hablo Isabella a las mujeres- y mi jefa

Vamos, no aun- le recordé yo.

Bueno lo serás tarde o temprano

No nos habías dicho que tu amiga fuera tan linda- dijo una de las chicas clavándome sus ojos

Creo que tu amiga ya está borracha –conteste yo aludiendo a que no compartía su apreciación

Lo que pasa es que Chikane no tiene mucha autoestima…. – comento Isabella, lo cual de alguna manera me molesto

No es necesario que seas modesta, a una mujer como tú, le basta con su belleza- me dijo esta chica que no dejaba de mirarme

Gracias –le conteste pensando que podría ser verdad….

No tarde mucho tiempo en entrar en el ambiente, apenas llego el trago nos pusimos a tomar como si esta fuera la última noche del mundo. Pronto nos pusimos a bailar, algo apretadas por la cantidad de gente que había en el recinto, y la noche cada vez se ponía más entretenida.

El bar era un lugar elegante pero casual, tiene un estacionamiento amplio que termina justo donde comienza un barranco que desemboca en el mar que baña Japón. Hay un gran letrero en su tejado que invita a las personas a probar nuevas aventuras. En el interior lo primero que queda a la vista y estés donde estés ubicada siempre podrás verlo es la barra del bar. Donde cada noche un barman y una barwoman atienden pacientemente a cada cliente. Tiene muchos camareros que atienden a las mesas, las cuales resaltan por sus diseños estrambóticos. Los asientos son medias lunas tapizadas de un color tan rojo como la lava. Pero del techo grandes lámparas elegantes alumbran con la luz perfecta el centro de estas mesas. Y para terminar, una mediana pista de baile, adornada con múltiples focos de colores, fluorescentes y una luz estroboscopia flash que produce el efecto de cortar la imagen.

La chica que me encontró bella no se me ha despegado en toda la noche, aun no se su nombre, solo hemos hablado de cosas sin importancia. Me preguntó si tenía novia y, apenas le dije que no, me planto un beso que me quito todo el aire de mis pulmones. Nunca está de más la compañía y mucho menos si le llega a una persona como yo… seguramente cada vez tendré menos oportunidad de que alguien se fije en mí.

Así continuamos durante unas horas más, entre baile y trago sin para ni siquiera un segundo, al parecer el ambiente cada vez estaba más y más prendido. De pronto esta chica me tomo la mano y me saco al estacionamiento del bar, fue ahí a la luz de la luna que la pude apreciar con mayor detención. Tenía el pelo rizado de color rojo fuego, unos ojos casi tan negros como la noche pero con pestañas larguísimas, su frente casi llegaba a mis labios, y su cuerpo era definitivamente escultural.

Que hacemos acá?- le pregunte ya borracha. Mientras ella me cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello y con una de sus manos sostenía una botella de ron.

Lo que tú quieras que hagamos- dijo rozándome los labios, de una manera muy sugerente mientras yo le sonreí

Quiero besarte- le dije desinhibida por el alcohol

Eso para mí es un placer. – sin más palabras comenzamos a besarnos de una manera frenética, pronto me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Cuando dejo de besarme, se agacho para dejar la botella de alcohol en el suelo y luego me clavo su mirada por unos segundos.

Ten esto- me dijo sacando una pastilla rosada del bolsillo de su generosa blusa que dejaba ver mucho más que el contorno de sus grandes senos.

Que es esto? – le pregunte en mi borrachera

Esto te ayudara para que no te quedes dormida por el alcohol- de pronto en su mano había una pastilla más, las dos eran idénticas- yo también tomare una preciosa –dijo quizás notando mi confusión.

Está bien- dije sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

Abre tu boca y saca la lengua- fue lo que ella me pidió y lo que yo hice inmediatamente. Deposito la pastilla en medio de mi lengua y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ahora trágatela

Luego de eso seguimos besándonos, mientras algo extraño me comenzó a ocurrir. La boca da vez la tenía más seca, pero también me sentía con muchas energías, tenía ganas de gritar y de correr, pero tampoco podía parar de besarla. Sin darme cuenta le desabroche la blusa y desenganche su sostén, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto. Tenía la gran necesidad de acostarme con esta chica y de alguna manera liberar toda esta energía que sentía en mi cuerpo. Ella sin demora apego desesperadamente su intimidad a una de mis piernas y comenzó a moverse de manera rápida y sensual. Yo estaba absolutamente perdida en mis emociones, por momentos sentía que la pared a mis espaldas me estaba comiendo y por otros sentía que era yo quien podría comer ladrillos sin siquiera arriesgarme a que se me partiera un diente.

Himemiya!, Himemiya! Himemiya!- a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien me llamaba, pero no de una manera amistosa. Me demore unos cuantos minutos en dejar de besar a la chica para comprobar que el sonido que escuchaba era real. Y vi como una mujer notoriamente borracha, estaba de frente mirándome con odio.

Que haces acá?!- pregunte enfadada al verla parada frente a mi

Divirtiéndome al igual que tu- me dijo ella - pero veo que me llevas la delantera

Si quieres te nos unes princesa- le dijo la chica que aun permanecía con el pecho al descubierto

Cállate - le dije tomándola del brazo y apartándola de escena - Que quieres?- le pregunte intentando controlar mis emociones.

Contarte algo…..

Vete al demonio- le dije dándole la espalda para seguir besando a esa extraña

Fuimos nosotras las que te drogamos para que Himeko pensara que la habías engañado con MI Seleni- me dijo Hemira provocando que una sensación de ira incontrolable se apoderara de mi

Eres una maldita!- le dije y de inmediato me abalance a ella sin siquiera decir nada más. Comenzamos rápidamente a pelear, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era la enorme necesidad de acabar con su vida. Por mi mente solo pasaba la cara de Himeko mirándome desilusionada, y abandonándome. Esta era la ocasión perfecta para vengarme de mi maldita suerte…. Y pase lo que pase Hemira hoy no saldría viva, me sentía capaz de atravesarle el corazón solo con un dedo.

Dejen de golpearse!- gritaba mi acompañante desconocida

Te odio maldita perra!- me dijo ella mientras las dos nos ahorcábamos simultáneamente- Por tu culpa Seleni… Mi Seleni me abandono

De que hablas imbécil…. – no entendía que podría tener que ver yo en su rompimiento –

Se enamoró de ti… – no pudo evitar esconder el dolor en sus ojos –

Por mi se pueden ir las dos al mismo infierno – le dije haciéndole saber que su novia o ex novia me importaba un carajo.

HEMIRA!- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Haruka que le gritaba cada vez más cerca… de pronto todo se volvió negro

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente ya no me encontraba en el estacionamiento del bar, sino que estaba en el comedor de alguna casa. Había un olor a humedad casi insoportable y tenía un gato acostado en mis pies, de color blanco con manchas negras que no me despegaba la vista de enzima.

Chikane hasta que despiertas!- a mi lado estaba Isabella, completamente borracha y abrazada a una de las chicas con las que estaba en el bar. Al parecer la fiesta sigue en este lugar

Que paso? – pregunte confundida pero aun podía sentir en mi cuerpo las ganas de moverme enérgicamente.

Te reventaron una botella en la cabeza, puedes creerlo?!- me dijo eufórica entre risas.

No me duele- dije tocándome la frente algo incrédula

Es porque estas toda borracha y drogada aun, es que si pudieras verte las pupilas ¡! – no podía ver mis pupilas, pero si podía ver las de ellas…. Era algo impresionante y extrañamente me causo gracia, no pude evitar reír.

Hola preciosa, al fin despiertas- la chica de cabellos rizados apareció en la escena. Tenía todo el cuello y la blusa manchada de sangre. Seguramente se cortó fue lo que pensé.

Dónde estamos?- le pregunte poniéndome de pie, el molestoso gato salió corriendo del lugar. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de una casa extremadamente humilde, el lugar donde yo estaba acostada era el único sillón que había, una pequeña mesa de madera gastada y dos sillas conformaban el comedor… era todo lo que podía apreciar hasta ahora.

Estas en mi casa…. Pero si quieres vamos a mi cama a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo? –como podría negarme a esa invitación. Tome su mano y la seguí a donde fuera que me llevara…

Desde aquella noche en la que decidí venir a Paris con mi padre y jurarme olvidar a Chikane, toda mi vida ha cambiado.

El último mes que pase en Tokio, fue sin duda alguna el más horrible de mi vida. Despertaba cada mañana llorando, porque mi sueño de cada noche era ver a Chikane junto a Seleni y Mina acostadas en una cama, mientras se burlaban de mí.

No podía creer lo estúpida que fui al entregarle todo a esa persona, que muy bien me decía Haruka –otra mentirosa más –nunca conocí de verdad.

El día en que aborde el avión que me trajo hasta Paris, fue el día en que comprendí que mi vida volvía a comenzar. Porque tome las fuerzas suficientes como para decirle a Chikane que esto se había acabado para siempre, y aunque me dolió cada palabra que le dije, me lleno de valor también. No es fácil dejar atrás a la única persona a quien has amado en la vida y yo fui capaz de hacerlo.

Pensé que me costaría más salir adelante, pero ni siquiera me he dado la opción de caer derrotada. No hay día en que no salga a recorrer esta hermosa ciudad, me encanta salir a caminar en los atardeceres, pasearme por las calles tan pintorescas de Paris, respirar este aire europeo tan pero tan diferente a Japón.

Supe desde el principio que si me quedaba encerrada en mi departamento, me hundiría más y más en esta depresión.

Todas las semas llamo a Mako para contarle como va mi vida y claro ella me pone al día con todos los acontecimientos de Tokio, de más está decir que Chikane no está incluida en estas conversaciones. Hace más de un mes que no sé absolutamente nada de ella, y cada día que pasa se me hace más fácil esta distancia…. Tanto que ya me parece natural.

Aunque claro, todo no ha sido fácil. Lamentablemente a los dos días de haber llegado a Paris a mi padre le dio un pre infarto, lo que sirvió para que se le diagnosticara como enfermo cardiaco. Está propenso a sufrir un ataque si no se cuida, así que desde ese día esta con una dieta estricta, unas pastillas para el corazón y debería estar descansando… pero no lo hace. Por más que le rogué que dejara de trabajar por lo menos unos días, no lo hizo, está totalmente encerrado en sus negocios. Creo que el dinero lo está volviendo algo loco. Es impresionante como han subido nuestras acciones, al principio no lo creía, pero ahora es un hecho. De un día para otro, nos convertimos en una de las empresas más importantes de Japón y nuestra fortuna aumenta aceleradamente. Lo más importante de todo es que mi padre no puede alterarse ni recibir malas noticias.

El mismo día que me avisaron de que mi padre estaba en una clínica fui asaltada en pleno Paris. Nadie debe ser adivino para darse cuenta de que soy una extranjera, y seguramente ese tipo me vio como presa fácil. No niego que fue algo aterrador, por un momento pensé que me mataría por la cartera, pero todo quedó ahí, en un susto solamente, al menos para mí, porque apenas mi padre se enteró puso el grito en el cielo. Seguramente le conto uno de sus empleados, que me habrá visto llegar histérica a la clínica…. Odie para mis adentros que mi padre se enterara, porque se alteró y en su estado eso puede costarle la vida…. Me dijo que nunca más andaría sola en ninguna parte y me puso un guardaespaldas …. Al principio le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero después comprendí que era la única manera de que el quedara tranquilo y yo obviamente no comenzaría a discutir con mi padre y arrestarlo a algún infarto….

FLASH BACK

LUNES 3 DE JULIO, PARIS.

Hija recuerda que hoy llegara tu guardaespaldas, así que si tienes cualquier problema me avisas y enseguida lo cambiamos- yo no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, mi padre hablaba de una persona como si fuera un objeto…

Si padre, no se preocupe- dije resignada

En la agencia me dijeron que era uno de los mejores, no creo que tengas ningún problema

Está bien padre… - en realidad no quería seguir esta conversación

Bueno hija te dejo, estoy a puertas de una reunión- me dijo

Espere!... cuando lo veré?- le pregunte antes de que colgara el teléfono

Podría ser el Viernes… que te parece?

Claro- dije escondiendo mi desilusión

Nos vemos hija, te amo- dijo antes de colgar.

Supuestamente me vine a Paris a estar con mi padre, pero el único momento que he pasado con él fue en la clínica. No hace nada más que estar en reuniones de negocios…. A veces me siento extremadamente sola… tanto que me asusta y otras me siento cómoda en mi soledad.

Mi padre me arrendo un piso en un bello edificio de estilo renacentista, en el cual mi balcón da justo a la torre Eiffel, que por las noches se convierte en la vista más maravillosa de todo Paris.

El departamento es extremadamente bello, el suelo tiene una cerámica antigua de diseños extraños pero que le dan ese toque peculiar. Las paredes son blancas y azules, combinadas perfectamente con las cortinas. Tiene dos habitaciones, tres baños y una cocina realmente fabulosa, lástima que no me llevo bien con ella. No existen ventanas, todos son ventanales gigantes. Mi cama tiene cuatro pilares de madera de los cuales cuelga una delgada malla amarilla, el ventanal de mi cuarto quedo justo en la cabecera de esta y cada noche de luna corro las cortinas para dejar que ella inunde de plata cada centímetro de mi habitación. Es un sueño estar en este lugar, todo me parece bello.

-Din.. Don…- es el timbre… seguramente llego el guardaespaldas. –me dije a mi misma sin muchos ánimos.

Justo en ese momento me encontraba tomando desayuno, pero bueno, no iba a dejar esperando a nadie por terminar de comer. Así que me levante de la silla y camine directamente hasta la puerta, ni siquiera me importo estar aun en pijama, de todas maneras sea quien sea se volverá mi sombra.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, mientras pensaba en que se le debe preguntar a un guardaespaldas en su primer día…. "hola, a cuantas personas has salvado de la muerte? Y a cuantas has matado?"…. no hay un manual para esto, fue lo que pensé, lo que me causo una ligera risa, de pronto me percate que la puerta no me protegía y unos ojos estaban clavados en mi…. No pude dejar de sentirme avergonzada por estar riendo sola.

Buenos di… –no fui capaz de terminar mi saludo, apenas vi a la persona quede helada

Esta usted bien? – me pregunto con un acentuado acento Italiano

Perdona- dije moviendo mi cabeza para ambos lados….

Mi nombre es Gina Faccheti su nueva guardaespaldas –dijo terminando de completar mi asombro y estirándome su mano.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?… se supone que los guardaespaldas son hombre y deben de tener cara de asesinos a sueldo o algo así. Pero la persona que estaba parada frente a mí, rompía todos mis esquemas. Primero que todo se trataba de una chica y segundo… su cara no era para nada aterradora.

Es una mujer sumamente alta, creo que con esfuerzos le llego a los hombros. A simple vista se ve delgada, pero se nota enseguida que tiene un buen estado físico. Su piel es algo tostada, pero no alcanza el rango de morena, su cabello de color negro y le llega hasta su cuello, de puntas desordenadas que le dan un estilo increíble, algunas de ellas le caen en su cara, pero sin estorbar sus ojos, que son de un verde tan claro que se confunde con el celeste. Tiene labios finos y rosados, su nariz es algo larga pero va con su rostro. Sus cejas y pestañas son tan negras como su pelo, lo que hacen resaltar aún más esos ojos verdes.

Vestía con pantalones negros y ajustados, mientras que arriba una blusa blanca con cuello de punta redonda conjugaba elegantemente con un abrigo del mismo color del cual las puntas de su cuello llegaban hasta la mitad de sus orejas. Definitivamente esta chica era Europea, se le nota en su estilo de vestir.

Segura que está bien? – volvió a preguntarme y fue solo en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que yo la miraba como idiotizada… Mis mejillas no tardaron en enrojecerse

Soy Himeko Kurusugawa- dije aferrando su mano para saludarla y salir de este momento tan vergonzoso

Ya lo sé –me dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Pero por favor pasa, pasa- le pedí para salir de la puerta.

Permiso- dijo mientras iba entrando

Quieres desayunar?- le pregunte algo nerviosa por su presencia

Ah, no gracias. Ya lo hice- me dijo tocando su cabeza

Entiendo- dije y camine rápidamente hasta el comedor. Ella solo me siguió y se quedó para frente a mí, mientras yo bebía algo de té. – no te quedes ahí parada, toma asiento- le dije simpáticamente y aun nerviosa

Gracias- me dijo tomando asiento frente a mí, en esta mesa que ahora gradezco que sea grande y larga.

Enseguida un silencio invadió el lugar… Al parecer ella estaba esperando que yo le preguntara algo o le hablara de algo, quizás instrucciones?... pero yo no sabía que decir…

¿Eres Italiana? –fue lo primero que dije y me sentí muy estúpida

Ah… eh si- me dijo algo confundida, al parecer no se esperaba esa pregunta

Ya veo….- deposite nuevamente la taza de té en su plato, cada vez me sentía más incómoda con el silencio

Disculpe… pero no me va a decir nada? – me pregunto ella de pronto, al parecer algo confundida

–suspire – Que se supone que debo decir en estas circunstancias?- le pregunte algo avergonzada

Cómo?...

Es la primera vez que tengo un guardaespaldas y no sé qué debo decirte…- le confesé apenada

- comenzó a reír de manera ligera- Perdón –dijo poniéndose seria nuevamente - … Entonces no se preocupe, pensé que ya tenía experiencia

Creo que no….. – era extraño, pero parecía que yo era la que estaba en su primer día de trabajo.

Bueno, podría partir diciéndome como se compone un día cotidiano de su vida, cuales son los lugares que frecuenta, que cosas le gustan, a que le tiene miedo, si es alérgica a algo…. Le parece? –me dijo intentando ayudarme

Claro… claro…. –le conteste ahora más apenada.

MARTES 9 DE JULIO, PARIS.

La convivencia con Gina ha sido espectacular. No sé cómo describirlo, es algo muy raro, pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida. –a pesar que es muy pragmática y algo seria –. Casi se está volviendo más amiga que guardaespaldas, y sinceramente necesito más lo primero que lo segundo.

Gracias a ella he conocido muchos lugares hermosos de Francia, salimos todos los días a recorrer bellos paisajes, yo aprovecho de sacarle fotos a cada lugar al que ella me lleva. Me dijo que me llevaría a España en uno de estos días lo que me tiene muy emocionada.

Creo que todo en mi vida está mejorando, cada día me siento más alegre y con más energías, mi padre está estable, Mako solo me da buenas noticias…. Y no deja de preguntarme por Gina…

Cuando le llame para contarle de mi nueva guardaespaldas se me hizo imposible no mencionar el pequeño detalle de su gran belleza, y desde ese momento Mako no deja de llenarme de preguntas, al parecer le motiva la idea de que pase algo más entre ella y yo… Aunque mi amiga omite dos detalles importantes; 1- No me imagino al lado de nadie que no sea Chikane y 2- El que la encuentre bella no quiere decir que me guste.

SABADO 13 DE JULIO, PARIS.

Con Gina nos dirigimos a un lago a las afueras de Paris, hoy desperté con ganas de tener un día de campo.

Ahora que he pasado más días junto a ella, me comienzo a dar cuenta de lo extraña que es. Siempre esta seria, y alerta como si alguien estuviera intentando matarme. Muchas veces le he dicho que mi padre la contrato por un simple asalto y que no tiene necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Lo otro que no deja de hacer es tratarme de usted…. Ya me estoy cansando en pedirle que me llame por mi nombre solamente, pero parece que eso va en contra de su código o que se yo. Aun así, no puedo negar que me divierto mucho con ella. Ya que es totalmente opuesta a mí, me gusta que se mantenga siempre tranquila y paciente.

Puede ser también la diferencia de edad que existe entre nosotras. Yo aún no cumplo los dieciocho años, y ella está a puerta de los treinta, 28 años para ser exacta. Y teniendo en cuenta eso y que es guardaespaldas no le puedo estar pidiendo que ande saltando y riendo como lo hago yo.

Ya estamos llegando – de pronto Gina me saco de mis pensamientos.

De verdad! –dije feliz. Yo iba en la parte trasera del auto, sumergida en mis pensamientos y en el paisaje tan maravilloso que veía desde la ventana.

Si, le recomiendo que se abrigue un poco. Lo más seguro es que este algo helado.- me dijo cuidándome como siempre

Claro, mamá- le respondí. Sé que le molesta que la llame así, pero es que es muy gracioso ver su cara de enojo.

Cuando me baje del automóvil lo primero que hice fue llenar mis pulmones de ese aire tan puro que me rodeaba. Me encontraba en un llano completamente verde, con algunas pequeñas montañas que a sus faldas regalaban centenares de girasoles y un lago maravilloso adornaba el precioso paisaje. Detrás de nosotras, está la carretera que gratamente era muy poco transitada, lo que la hacía imperceptible entre tanta belleza.

Abrí mis brazos a lo ancho y gire sobre mi misma, no podía quitarme la sonrisa de los labios, todo esto es mágico. Mientras sentía como se colaba el aire por debajo de mi vestido calipso ajustado por un gran cinturón negro que combinaba con mi chaleco que cubría mi espalda

Le gusto el lugar Himeko?- me pregunto ella quien estaba apoyada en el auto. Llevaba un suéter con cuello de tortuga muy ajustado a su cuerpo, de color negro, unos pantalones morrones escoceses y una boina a lo Italiana gris.

Es bellísimo –dije sin apartar la vista del lago –donde está mi cámara? –me volteé para preguntarle muy emocionada

Ah….. creo que está en la maleta del auto – dijo apretando el botón para abrir la maleta.

Ojala- dije lanzándome de cabeza a la maleta para buscar mi cámara. Lamentablemente no sería fácil encontrarla, que manera de tener cosas en este auto….

Quiere que le ayude?- me pregunto Gina quien estaba parada detrás de mí, mientras yo seguía con mi cabeza incrustada en todo este desorden.

No, descuida. Aunque no lo creas puedo hacer cosas por mi misa –le dije bromeando. Luego de revolver un poco "los cachureos" encontré el bolsito de mi cámara – La tengo!- exclamé feliz, girándome para mostrársela a Gina como si fuera un gran trofeo, mientras ella estaba extrañamente ruborizada. – sucede algo? – le pregunte al verla así.

No… no. Disculpe –dijo sacando una canasta del asiento delantero del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago muy rápidamente.

Que rara es…. – murmure antes de cerrar la maleta.

No pare de sacar fotos, era un lugar extremadamente maravilloso, cada cosa que veía me parecía perfecta para el lente de mi cámara. Definitivamente era como una niña en un día de navidad.

Siempre le gusto la fotografía? –me pregunto Gina en un momento en que me senté a descansar a su lado. Ya que ella solo me observaba mientras yo corría de un lado para otro sacando fotografías.

Si… también me gusta la pintura

De verdad? –al parecer estaba sorprendida

Sí, pero nunca he podido mantener de forma regular clases de pintura- dije apenada, recordando que en Tokio no alcance ni siquiera a llegar a la primera etapa del taller en la escuela.

Acá en Paris esta llenos de escuelas dedicadas a eso –me comento ella

Sí, pero es que tampoco soy tan buena como para asistir a esa clase de talleres…. Solo pasaría vergüenza

Yo no lo creo… -dijo de pronto – aunque no he visto nunca como pinta, algo me dice que lo hace de una manera hermosa – me dijo clavándome su mirada por un largo tiempo

No lo sé- agache la mirada.

Que es lo que le gusta pintar?

Cuando dejaras de tratarme de usted? – le contra pregunte por que esto me parecía por ahora más importante

Ah lo siento, es la costumbre….

No sé cómo habrán sido tus anteriores jefes, pero yo no soy una vieja- me cruce de brazos algo resentida

No se trata de su edad, se trata de que este es mi trabajo y lo a bordo de la manera más seria posible

Como quieras- le dije mientras me levantaba nuevamente para ir a sacar más fotografías….

MARTES 16 DE JULIO, PARIS.

Llevo casi tres semanas junto a Gina y ya casi olvido de que se trata de mi guardaespaldas. Y como no hacerlo, si es la única compañía que tengo acá en Paris. A mi padre le veo muy escasa vez, él está feliz porque las acciones de la empresa aun no terminan de crecer y también tranquilo al ver que yo no le he pedido que me quite a Gina de enzima.

Son solo los domingos los únicos días que estoy completamente sola. Ya que ese es el día que Gina tiene libre y siempre se va a visitar a sus padres que viven a solo una hora de mi edificio. Nunca le he querido preguntar más de ellos, solo se sus nombres y que son muy ansíanos. La única vez que ella me hablo del tema se puso un poco tensa así que preferí no insistir.

De alguna manera comienzo a dedicarle los domingos a Chikane, o más bien a su recuerdo. Los pocos domingos que he pasado acá en Paris, han sido llenos de melancolía, reminiscencias, sensación de vacío… Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no ir corriendo hasta el aeropuerto y tomar el primer avión que me lleve de vuelta a su lado….

A veces aun logro sentir la suavidad de sus labios por mi cuerpo… su aroma… su mirada. Solo me basta pensar en eso para recordar que aun la amo y que por mucho que mantenga desesperadamente ocupada mi mente todos los días, es cosa que el calendario marque rojo para saber que me encerrare con este dolor que tan bien estoy aprendiendo a guardar…

VIERES 19 DE JULIO, PARIS.

Me encontraba junto a Gina en mi departamento. Yo estaba semi acostada en un reconfortarle sillón chaise longe de estilo vintage, con bordes de madera pintados de color plateado y tapizado de un verde oscuro, formando cuadros dinámicos por los botones incrustados. – Fue un pequeño regalo de mi padre – estaba perdida viendo un programa de televisión de arte renacentista.

Gina como siempre estaba sentada junto a mí, en un sillón individual, mientras leía un libro de manera relajada. Yo no sabía cómo podía tan siquiera concentrarse en su lectura, mientras yo tenía el televisor encendido…. Al menos yo no podría hacerlo.

De pronto una propaganda en la televisión llamo su atención, lo que provocó que despegara la vista de su lectura. Enseguida mire el televisor para ver qué era lo que ella estaba viendo.

Se trataba sobre la propaganda de un concierto masivo que se haría en Milán, Italia dentro de unas semanas, el comercial marcaba el sábado 17 de Agosto. Nombraba cantantes emergentes y el show principal estaría a cargo de Laura Pausini.

Enseguida entendí porque le llamo la atención. Siempre que salimos a cualquier lado es imposible que Gina no se ponga a escuchar a esta cantante. Quien reconozco, era una completa desconocida para mí, hasta que la conocí a ella. Al principio no le tomaba atención a sus letras, pero poco a poco se me fue metiendo en el subconsciente y ahora creo que me gusta. No puedo evitar recordar a Chikane cuando escucho ese tipo de música tan romántica…. Pero sobre todo una canción en especial. La canta con Tiziano ferro "non me lo so spiegare"… mi Italiano ha mejorado muchísimo desde que conocí a Gina, pero en idioma opcional –porque la canción es original en Italiano –seria "no me lo puedo explicar". Cada parte de esa canción es como un remolino de mis emociones, con el cual lucho constantemente para que no se materialicen en mis ojos.

Quieres ir a ese concierto? - le pregunte saliendo de mis melancólicos sentimientos

No, solo llamo mi atención –dijo ella volviendo la vista al libro

Es extraño que algo llame tu atención. Creo que me estas mintiendo –le comente amablemente

No tengo motivos para mentirle –comento sin despegar la vista de su lectura

A mí no, pero a ti misma quizás si – apenas termine de decir mis palabras me di cuenta lo acertada que podían ser, porque ella inmediatamente me clavo sus ojos.

Haber, señorita psicóloga, por qué cree usted que yo me miento a mi misma? – extrañamente vi un brillo en sus ojos, como si esta conversación de verdad llamara su atención.

Es difícil responder a esa pregunta si tomas en cuenta que yo solo conozco a la Gina en su rol de "guardaespaldas" – no me gustaba llamarla así – pero me aventuraría a decir que ese concierto te apasiona por quien lo protagonizara.

Eso es muy fácil de deducir, permanentemente pongo su música cuando salimos- me replico ella como decepcionada de mi poco suspicacia

Entonces puedes estar esperando que alguien asista también a ese concierto –dije intentando adivinar.

Claro que no – me dijo tranquilamente, volviendo la vista a su lectura

Yo si iré –le asegure y ella me volvió a mirar – quiero escuchar a esa cantante en vivo y en directo. Aparte Milán no queda para nada lejano a Paris

No puede ir, su padre no lo permitirá –me dijo algo complaciente

No tiene por qué enterarse de que asistiré – la mire para saber su reacción.

Entonces yo no se lo permitiré – dijo de una manera tan seria que me dio un pequeño escalofrió en el cuerpo. – No puedo arriesgarme a que le pase algo, su padre me mataría.

No me pasara nada – me levanté de mi reconfortarle sillón – es más, me iré en tren – me acerque a un elegante calendario que estaba colgado en la pared – viajare mmmm si, el martes 13 de Agosto, así aprovechare para conocer Milán- dije depositando mi dedo índice en la fecha mencionada

Como piensa viajar justo un martes 13! – dijo casi horrorizada

No me digas que eres supersticiosa? –le pregunte curiosa por su reacción

Antes no lo era… - agacho su mira y note algo de pena en sus ojos – pero de ninguna manera permitiré que ese día viaje

Gracias por preocuparte por mí – le dije sinceramente – últimamente lo haces más que mi propio padre. Pero ya está decidido.

Entonces yo la acompañare –dijo al ver mi decisión

De verdad? –por alguna razón esa idea me emocionaba de gran manera

Si – camino hasta la cocina mientras yo me quede feliz, como en un extraño trance.

LUNES 22 DE JULIO, PARIS.

Hace dos días me anime – motivada por Gina – para inscribirme en clases de pinturas en una escuela relativamente nombrada aquí en Paris. Aun no puedo creerlo, por primera vez en mi visa estoy haciendo las cosas que realmente me apasionan; la fotografía y la pintura. Creo que este es como un sueño de año sabático. De vez en cuando tengo que estudiar las materias convencionales, pero esas cosas son lo de menos. Sé que me ira bien en mis exámenes libres.

Las clases se imparten tres veces a la semana y este es el segundo día que asisto. Le pedí a Gina que mantuviera la distancia, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que provengo de una familia adinerada. Prefiero pasar como una mujer de bajo perfil. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, pero me dijo que de todas maneras estaría al pendiente.

A pesar de que ya llevo mucho tiempo conviviendo con ella, aun no me acostumbro a tenerla como guardaespaldas, siempre la miro como una amiga, será porque nunca he requerido de sus servicios?.

Somos aproximadamente veinte alumnos de todas las edades los que nos encontramos en estos momentos en el salón. Mientras nuestra profesora nos indica algunos textos que deberíamos comprar para aprender más del arte y sus diferentes estilos. Frente a cada uno de nosotros hay un atril, donde descansa pacientemente la que será nuestra próxima pintura.

Hola, cómo te llamas? – escuche la voz de un joven y me demore unos segundos en percatarme que me hablaba a mi

Hola –le dije en susurros, para no interrumpir a la profesora – soy Himeko kurusugawa – le dije amablemente

Yo me llamo Joseph Anzil, es un gusto – el chico estaba sentado justo a mi izquierda. Tenía el pelo rubio muy corto y de puntas mirando hacia el cielo, unos ojos miel que casi se confundían con el amarillo de su cabello. Vestía con unos vaqueros y un polerón completamente azul, que dibujaba con líneas blancas la figura de un gallo.

Igualmente – le dije sonriendo.

Pronto la profesora nos dio las mejor noticias de todas. Dijo que nuestro primer trabajo consistiría en pintar desde nuestra imaginación, sin usar técnicas ni nada profesional. Nos pidió que nos dejáramos llevar por nuestros propios sentimientos y echáramos a volar la imaginación.

Estaba muy emocionada por comenzar pero una vez que ella nos dio la partida me quede en blanco, en realidad no sabía muy bien lo que quería proyectar en esa hoja en blanco.

Que pasa Himeko, por que no comienzas? – me pregunto Joseph con su pincel en la mano

Creo que no sé qué debo pintar….- dije muy confundida

Los poetas usan las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos…. Solo expresa lo que sientes en imágenes…. Eso hacemos nosotros –me dijo picándome uno de sus ojos

Es que no sé muy bien lo que siento – yo estaba muy confundida

Entonces, pinta algo que no sepas muy bien que es –sonrío como bromeando, pero él tenía razón.

Espere unos pocos minutos más y después de concentrarme un poco tome el pincel y comencé a dejar que mis emociones hicieran su trabajo. Por momentos ni siquiera sabía que pintaba, solo sé que lo hacía, con rapidez y seguridad. Buscaba los colores más precisos, ponía pasión en cada movimiento…. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras yo me sumergía en mi imaginación.

Una vez que termine de pintar y me fije por primera vez en lo que estaba haciendo, no pude dejar de sorprenderme.

Pinte una figura femenina, delgada y atlética, con algo de elegancia sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un reloj de arena montado en el lomo de un caballo negro. Mientras en sus pies un mar plasmaba en su oleaje lo enfurecido que estaba. Esa mujer no tenía rostro…. No fui capaz de ponerle rostro.

Que trabajo más interesante señorita Kurusugawa – dijo de pronto la profesora tocándome el hombro y contemplando mi pintura.

Le parece? . le pregunte sorprendida

Demuestra mucho sentimiento, creo que usted está algo confundida – me regalo una sonrisa y siguió caminando para revisar las demás pinturas.

Te lo dije –me susurro Joseph – era solo cosa de dejarse llevar

Creo que si –le respondí y nos pusimos a reír.

Cuando me estaba alistando para salir del salón Joseph me alcanzo en la puerta.

Himeko! – me llamo antes de que pudiera dejar el salón

Dime – le dije amablemente

Te invito a caminar hasta la salida de la escuela – me dijo con algo de gracia. En otras palabras me estaba diciendo que bajáramos juntos

Acepto tu invitación- le dije admirando su buen humor.

Comenzamos a caminar tan lento que parecía que no queríamos llegar hasta la salida de la escuela. Nos pusimos a conversar de diferentes cosas. El me conto que era parisino de nacimiento y que siempre le han llamado la atención el arte, en todas sus formas. Yo le conté que llevaba poco menos de dos meses acá en Paris, y que mis mayores pasiones eran la Pintura y la Fotografía. El me escuchó con atención, pero luego comenzó a preguntarme muchas cosas sobre Japón, le llamaba mucho la atención la diferencia de cultura que existía entre oriente y occidente.

La conversación estaba tan apasionada que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estábamos ya afuera de la escuela.

Bueno Himeko, fue un verdadero placer conocerte –dijo tomando mi mano para besarla

Lo mismo digo Joseph – dije yo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Himeko!- una voz sonó algo dura a mis espaldas, de inmediato me gire y comprobé que se trataba de Gina quien me esperaba pacientemente apoyada como de costumbre en el auto- como le fue?- pregunto un poco más relajada

Adiós Himeko – me dijo rápidamente Joseph dándose media vuelta para seguir su camino

Muy bien!- le dije feliz – pintar me devuelve algo de vida.

Algo de vida? – me pregunto extrañada

Hay muchas maneras de morir, no solo físicamente – dije con tanta pena que no fui capaz de seguir la conversación, así que rápidamente entre en el auto dándole a entender que esta conversación había llegado al fin.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy silencio, tanto como la primera vez que nos conocimos, solo que esta vez el ambiente estaba pesado. Yo notaba que ella me miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, pero yo prefería seguir luchando con este nudo en mi garganta. Sabía que si hablaba, no importando el tema de la conversación, terminaría llorando.

Cuando llegamos al departamento yo me iba a dirigir directamente hasta mi habitación, pero Gina me hablo antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

Quien era ese joven con el que conversaba a las afueras de la escuela?

Un compañero de clases – le dije sin ganas

Ya… pero como se llama? – insistió

Joseph…. – dije caminando a la cocina para ir por algo de agua y ver si así ayudaba a este nudo que mantenía e mi garganta.

No es bueno que hable con desconocidos –me dijo suavemente apoyada en el lumbral de la puerta. Yo me gire y la mire con algo de enfado

Él no es un desconocido – le dije de manera tranquila – es un compañero de clases – le recordé por si no me había escuchado a la primera

Pero no lo conoce y es mejor que mantenga la distancia – sus ojos no expresaban nada más que concentración

No te imaginaba tan paranoica – le dije dejando el vaso y pasando rápidamente por su lado de vuelta al comedor sin siquiera mirarla

Ese es mi trabajo, recuerda, ser paranoica para mantener su seguridad

-suspire intentando calmarme- Gina, nadie me quiere matar –le dije notoriamente impaciente, pero midiendo la velocidad de mis palabras- fue solo un simple asalto, nada más. Lo que no redunda en que cualquier persona que se me acerque sea un peligro para mi

No este tan segura de eso –dijo con esa postura tan laboriosa que a veces me irrita –su padre es dueño de una gran fortuna y eso cautiva a cualquier persona ambiciosa y sin moral. Créame cuando le digo que en mi trabajo he visto cosas inimaginables

Entonces créeme tú, cuando te digo que la única persona en el mundo que me puede hacer daño y matarme en un segundo si así lo quiere, se encuentra al otro lado del continente- comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta – para todo el resto, estas tu – note enseguida como los ojos de Gina se abrieron por la impresión de mis palabras y por verme llorar. Pero yo rápidamente me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto.

VIERNES 26 DE JULIO, PARIS.

Después de ese día de debilidad emocional, Gina no me ha preguntado nada y yo me he mantenido pensativa. Ahora me encuentro bebiendo algo de té, mientras contemplo la ciudad de Paris desde mi ventana. Sentada en una de mis cómodas sillas de comedor, con un suéter blanco y unos pantalones ligeros que abrazo con una de mis manos para mantener las piernas recogidas en la silla. Hay una tormenta en estos momentos, el viento cada vez sopla más fuerte y el agua choca enfurecida con los cristales de mis grandes ventanales, las ramas de los arboles seden al baile que les ofrece la naturaleza, mientras que yo me siento en sintonía con ella y mi corazón.

Parece que el cielo se cae a pedazos…. – comento Gina a quien no vi aparecer, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esto así que no me asuste y tampoco despegue mi vista de la ventana.

Es una escena preciosa – dije muy hipnotizada en la tormenta

Le gusta el frio? – me pregunto

Me gustan los días soleados, pero sería una mentira decir que es maravilloso dejarse regocijar con una tormenta en Paris.- mis ojos vagaban con cada gota de lluvia.

Himeko… no me gusta verla así – me dijo ella de pronto. Yo la mire por unos segundos pero luego volví a la ventana – se supone que en esto soy yo la seria y es usted quien mantiene la alegría. – ella dio un gran suspiro – Con todo respeto, usted parece un sol, un sol que brilla regalando calidez y alegría para todos los que están a su alrededor… y me preocupa verla … triste

Es doloroso fingir en todo momento – le dije muy abatida

No creo que este fingiendo. Es su esencia ser alegre y es anormal verla triste

No me conoces, no sabes como soy – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Conozco lo que necesito conocer…. – replico ella

Claro, es tu trabajo – le dije entendiendo a que se refería con mis alergias y miedos.

Creo que no me está entendiendo…. Iré a comprar algo para la cena –dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta quedar parada frente a mí. Se agacho lo suficiente como para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura y me miro como si estuviese leyendo mis sentimientos – tiene usted la mirada más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, porque cuando esta alegre no solo sonríe con los labios – clavo su mirada fugazmente en mis labios cuando los pronuncio, pero pronto volvió a mis ojos – también lo hace con la mirada. – luego de decirme eso apego sus labios a mi frente dejándome completamente helada, algo muy extraño causo en mi ese gesto. Mi corazón tirito confundido quizás?, sea como sea me hizo sentir mejor. Cuando salí de los estragos que había causado en mi Gina, ella ya no estaba en el departamento….

¿Qué me está pasando contigo?…. – susurre sorprendida de mis emociones.

JUEVES 1 DE AGOSTO, PARIS.

Cada día que pasa me siento más confundida. Aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la intensa mirada que Gina me dedico ese día de tormenta en el comedor. Por qué habrá hecho eso?, seguramente me vio tan desprotegida que quiso contenerme, quizás eso también es parte de su trabajo.

Ayer mientras estaba revisando el diario encontré una mala noticia. Leí que el concierto que se realizara en Milán está teniendo problemas por unas fuertes lluvias en el lugar. Así que hay una posibilidad de que no se realice. De todas maneras y hasta un nuevo aviso aparece suspendido y con fecha nuevamente a confirmar.

Lamente de gran manera que sucediera eso, pero no quise darle más vuelta. Al fin todo pasa por algo. Que más podría hacer.

Buenos días Himeko, como amaneció? – me pregunto Gina quien venía de su trote matutino

Bien – le dije alegre – ah Gina, no te he dicho

Que paso? – me pregunto ella preocupada acercándose a mi

Resulta que suspendieron el concierto hasta nuevo aviso. Así que creo que no podremos ir – dije apenada

Que lastima – murmuro ella – de seguro tendremos otra oportunidad.

Claro. – dije sin muchos ánimos.

LUNES 5 DE AGOSTO, PARIS.

No tienes ni idea de lo divertida que se ve la película Himeko!- me comento eufórico Joseph mientras nos retirábamos de la clase de pintura

De verdad? – dije interesada en el tema

Si, vi su tráiler y no pude dejar de reír

Ya te imagino- le conteste

Vamos a verla! – me dijo animadamente

Cuando, ahora? – le pregunte yo

Si, ahora mismo. Para que esperar?. Bueno, al menos que tengas planes – dijo el algo confundido. Joseph resulto ser un chico muy enérgico, de cierta manera me recuerda a mi buen amigo Souma. (si, algo motivado el muchacho)

Tienes razón, no tengo nada que hacer – le dije sonriendo

Eso sí señorita- dijo poniéndose frente a mi muy serio y mostrándome la palma de su mano en señal de que me quedara quieta – todo corre por mi cuenta, es una invitación, así que nada de pagar a medias

Pero eso es injusto!- alegue como pequeña. Y de verdad que era injusto, en mis bolsillos no cabía más dinero y seguramente en los de Joseph no pasaba lo mismo, pero claro él no lo sabía.

No sé cómo serán tus amigos de Japón. Pero acá en París somos unos caballeros- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para comenzar a caminar. Lo que más me gusta de Joseph es su gran sentido del humor, siempre sabe que decir para sacarme una sonrisa. Me siento muy cómoda con él, creo que seremos buenos amigos.

Espera un momento!- dije de pronto recordando a Gina, quien seguramente estaba por ahí, observando que todo estuviera perfecto.

Que paso? – le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

Lo que pasa es que mi hermana iba a venir por mí, y debo avisarle que iremos al cine

Tu hermana?- me miro extrañado

Sí, mi hermana- dije algo nerviosa por mentirle- ah, mira ahí viene –dije al verla llegar en el auto y bajarse para venir por mí.

Buenas tardes, Joseph- le dijo Gina apenas estuvo a mi lado. Joseph quedo notoriamente sorperndido al escuchar que ella supiera su nombre. Claro, a veces tiendo a olvidar que Gina es mi guardaespaldas y que ya me había preguntado por el nombre de este chico.

Buenos días, cuñadita- le dijo el bromeando como suele hacerlo, aunque reconozco que me sorprendió que la llamara así.

Cómo!?- exclamo Gina algo molesta

Tu eres la hermana de Himeko, no? – pregunto el algo confundido

Sí, sí. Ella es mi hermana- dije yo mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a Gina para que me siguiera el juego- lo que pasa es que es un poco sobreprotectora – dije riendo

Entiendo, si yo tuviera una hermana como tú, también lo seria- me dijo el amablemente

Disculpa, pero de qué vas tú? – sorpresivamente Gina se molestó aún más – de galán francés o algo así?

Gina!- dije algo molesta por su reacción.

Disculpa… de verdad. Soy un poco bruto con mi humor – Joseph se puso sumamente avergonzado al sentir que mi "hermana" lo regañaba.

Himeko, la espero en el auto – me dijo mientras se alistaba para caminar

No iré contigo- le dije de inmediato, ella se giró rápidamente- Joseph me acaba de invitar al cine y ese es mi plan para esta tarde- me aferre nuevamente al brazo de mi nuevo amigo, mientras Gina quedaba notoriamente sorprendida.

Sabe que no puede hacer eso – dijo algo impaciente

Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – le reclame

En ese caso, yo los llevare – podía notar la molestia en su forma de hablar

No gracias, preferimos ir caminando – dije comprendiendo de pronto que me encontraba discutiendo "elegantemente" con ella.

De verdad son hermanas ustedes dos? – dijo el muy incrédulo

Claro, porque no me crees? – le pregunte aun molesta por la discusión con Gina.

Por qué aparte de sus grandes diferencias raciales, más bien parece tu pareja Himeko – apenas escuche esas palabras sentí como la sangre inundaba por completo mis mejillas. Seguramente un tomate a mi lado parecería más pálido que yo en estos momentos.

No tientes tu suerte, mejor mantén la boca cerrada – le contesto Gina, quien a todas luces estaba perdiendo la paciencia

O si no que? – la motivo el

Ya basta! – por alguna extraña razón sentí que este tipo de discusiones me seguirían a donde fuera – Por favor Gina, vete. Quiero ir al cine sola con Joseph – le dije casi como si fuera una orden. Ella me clavo sus ojos, notoriamente encendidos por la rabia, pero no me dijo nada. Solo se retiró en el auto a toda velocidad.

Bien extraña tu hermana- dijo el suspirando

Vamos, mejor será – dije yo evitando seguir con el tema.

Efectivamente la película que Joseph me invito a ver era extremadamente graciosa, no deje de reír ni un solo segundo. Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan libre…. Extrañamente pasar como una chica sin dinero, guardaespaldas, problemas, dolores, y sin nada que me recordara a Chikane me hacía sentir ligera y bien. Quizás estaba teniendo, aunque fuera por un par de horas, una vida tan común que me fascinaba.

Que te pareció la película? – me dijo el triunfante, sabiendo mi respuesta

Es lejos, una de las mejores que he visto – le respondí

Apenas vi el tráiler supe que tú eras la persona perfecta con quien verla, como eres de sonrisa fácil – termino su frase sacándome nuevamente una sonrisa – ves! Ya te estas riendo nuevamente.

Es que tu ayudas mucho siendo un payaso- dije defendiéndome un poco

Oye, más respeto. Soy el chico al que le debes dos horas de risa pura – dijo con esa seriedad tan humorística que posee.

Si, tienes razón.

Aún es temprano –comento el viendo su reloj – que me dices, aceptas venir a tomar una copa conmigo? – quizás en otro momento de mi vida me hubiese negado enseguida, pero qué más da, estoy en Paris y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que puedo ser quien quiera.

Claro, vamos! – el me miro maravillado por la respuesta y enseguida nos fuimos a buscar un lugar donde poder compartir unos tragos y poder conversar

No tuvimos que llegar muy lejos, cerca del cine encontramos un lugar que nos apreció adecuado y sin pensarlo mucho nos decidimos a entrar.

Estuvimos conversando alrededor de treinta minutos, pero luego tuvimos que salir a las mesas de la calle, ya que adentro el aire era irrespirable por el humo del cigarrillo.

Acá está mucho mejor- comento el llenándose los pulmones de aire puro

Si, se siente enseguida la diferencia….- dije feliz de que mis ojos me dejaran de arden

Sin darme cuenta comenzó a anochecer y aunque me había tomado solo tres vasos de cerveza me sentía muy mareada. Debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrada a beber.

Creo que es hora de irnos – me dijo el quien también estaba algo mareado

Si, ya es tarde- dije riendo

Pago la cuenta y comenzamos a caminar.

Donde vives Himeko?- me pregunto de pronto

Por ahí- le dije intentando no chocar con nadie en la calle

Estas graciosa no!?- sonrió- es que como soy un caballero, pretendo dejarte en la puerta de tu casa, no vaya a ser que tu hermana termine por fusilarme

No hace falta, yo puedo tomar un taxi – le dije, porque de ninguna manera podía permitir que el viera donde vivo. Se daría cuenta enseguida de que yo era una persona adinerada

Cómo crees?... permíteme cuidarte – dijo el de pronto acercándose de una manera extraña a mi

Me se cuidar sola – le conteste intentando no sonar fría

Tu sí que eres terca Himeko….- dijo tomando mi mano y haciéndome caminar hacia una dirección desconocida

Dónde vamos? – le pregunte extrañada

Necesito salir de unas dudas- me dijo el sin mayor explicación. Seguramente iba a ser algo ridículo como era de esperarse. Es un chico con mucha personalidad

Cada vez sus pasos se aceleraban más y más, mientras que nos alejábamos de las personas. Al principio me pareció divertido, pero ahora me estaba asustando.

Suéltame Joseph, esto no es divertido – le dije porque algo me comenzó a decir que esto no tendría un buen final

No te asustes Himeko, tu solo sígueme.

Pronto llegamos a una calle deshabitada, donde había un callejón al que él me condujo contra mi voluntad….

De que se trata todo esto? – le pregunte asustada

Himeko kurusugawa – dijo el de pronto cambiando su voz amigable por una muy severa- la hija del señor Kurusugawa uno de los millonarios más importantes de todo el mundo.

Que estás diciendo?!- yo no podía dar crédito a lo que está viviendo. Como sabia el quien era mi padre….

Casi no lo creí cuando te vi sentada junto a mí, en esa escuela

Quién eres? – le pregunte

Para ti solo Joseph- dijo con una sonrisa completamente macabra. Era como si el lobo se hubiese sacado el traje de oveja-. Entre al taller de pintura, porque necesitaba conocerlo por dentro, con mis amigos teníamos planeado entrar a robar a ese lugar. Pero tu pequeña cambiaste todo mis planes – el término por confirmar mis temores…. Estaba en un gran problema

No puede ser… - dije casi sin aliento

No sabes todo lo que he pensado – prosiguió- miles de planes han pasado por mi cabeza, secuestrarte? – cuando escuche esas palabras sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a liberar adrenalina- obligarte a que me lleves a tu casa y así desvalijarla?... en fin nada me parece más atractivo que esto- cuando dijo eso me tomo por la cintura y me miro con deseo

NOOOOOO!- grite yo sintiendo asco y terror inmediatamente

Cállate!- me dijo dándome una bofetada que me volteo la cara – no quiero tener que matarte primero

Matar…me –dije entendiendo definitivamente cuál era su plan. Él quería abusar de mí, pero después de eso… el me quitaría la vida… El miedo que sentía se intensifico de una manera indescriptible. Millones de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas retroceder el tiempo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no me serviría de nada. Pero de pronto comprendí que lo que más me aterraba no era perder la vida…. Era que eso implicaría que nunca más podría volver a estar cerca de ella…. Solo me basto un segundo de vida para comprender lo que no quería comprender… que si estoy viviendo aun, es por nadie más que ella….

Eres tan bella Himeko- me volvió a hablar el que sería mi verdugo- haciendo que mi mente volviera a concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo… comencé a llorar a mares, mientras el me besaba el cuello. Sabia de ante mano, que por mucho que intentara soltarme… no lo lograría

Perdóname….- susurre esas palabras casi dándome por vencida y mirando al cielo….

Un ruido ensordecedor de unos neumáticos rechinando, fueron los que me volvieron a traer las esperanzas y cuando comprobé de quien se trataba, sentí que me volvería loca de la emoción. Solo quería amarrarme en su cuello y sentirme protegida

HIMEKO!- grito Gina desesperada al verme en esta situación – suéltala maldito – le dijo ella, quien cargaba un arma y le apuntaba en la cabeza con una convicción que nunca he visto en mi vida

Está bien, está bien!- dijo el levantando las manos y viéndose sin salida. Apenas me vi libre, corrí desesperada hasta enterrarme en los brazos de mi guardaespaldas. Y ella me abrazo casi de la misma manera desesperada que yo.

Dios mío Himeko!... estas bien ¡?... dime que estas bien- me decía con la su frente apegada a la mía y sus dos manos sosteniendo mi cara. Podía sentir el frio de la pistola en parte de mis mejillas

Si… si- le dije yo llorando….- vámonos de aquí por favor!- le rogué

Claro- dijo besándome la frente de una manera fuerte y larga

Me llevo al automóvil y me sentó en la parte del copiloto.

Ahora vuelvo- me dijo con fuego en la mirada

No! Dónde vas!- exclame yo, sabiendo la respuesta. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del auto y me quede parada mirando la escena

Gina dejo el arma en el suelo y comenzó a caminar de una manera muy decidida hacia Joseph, quien la esperaba en posición de pelea…. Él le tiro un puñetazo sin mucha agilidad, enseguida Gina lo esquivo y comenzó a golpearlo de manera brutal. Lo tenía contra el cemento, mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo en el tórax de quien hubiese sido mi amigo, golpeándole incesantemente la cara con puñetazos cerrados y pesados. Sabía que si no iba por ella, lo terminaría matando. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me lance a su espalda, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas…

Déjalo ya, por favor, por favor!- le rogaba

Este maldito te toco!- decía sin darle tregua al ahora deformado rostro del desgraciado

Lo vas a matar!

Eso quiero!- grito furiosa

Por favor detente- le dije desesperada y al fin lo logre. Ella se tiró hacia tras con la respiración agitada mientras yo quede a un costado de su hombre. No dejaba de ver a Joseph como arrepentida de haberlo soltado.- ya fue suficiente, vámonos de acá- le dije tomando ahora yo su cara entre mis manos, para intentar calmarla

Pensé que te perdería Himeko- dijo aun agitada- y eso no podría soportarlo…..

Gina….- quede helada al notar su mirada…. Sus ojos demostraban una desesperación que me abrigo el corazón y por primera vez me hablaba de tu…. Y se escuchaba tan bien…

Perdona por lo que haré …- dijo y me planto un beso que no pude evitar. Un beso que me calmo los tormentos de mi interior, que retiro cualquier miedo de sufrir, que me lleno de una ilusión perdida… que me hizo sentir nuevamente viva… solo rogaba porque este momento no terminara jamás….

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**Bueno solo espero no recibir muchas criticas. C: **_

_**Y si escribo tanto, es porque ya estoy deseosa de avanzar esta historia hasta que Chikane y Himeko se vuelvan a encontrar… porque si o si eso pasara y ardera Troya! **_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias a cada personita linda, simpática y tolerante que se da el tiempo de leer este fic. Besos Gigantes :D**_


	16. Viaje apresurado

Cap 16: Viaje apresurado

MARTES 6 DE AGOSTO, PARIS.

Esto es imperdonable! – el grito de mi padre estremecía hasta mi interior

Señor, le prometo que no volverá a suceder una cosa como esta – excuso preocupada Gina, parada justo detrás de mí.

Ella es tu responsabilidad carajo! – grito y golpeo su escritorio enfurecido. Mientras yo que estaba sentada frente a él me encogí de hombros, nunca había visto a mi padre tan enojado como ahora

Lo sé… perdón señor- pude sentir la culpa de Gina

Padre, no seas tan duro con ella. Todo fue mi culpa – le dije intentando calmarlo un poco.

Escúchame Himeko. Ella es quien debe protegerte no importando cuanto te arriesgues, porque para eso le pago!

Pero es que es injusto. Yo le ordene que me dejara sola y ella aun así me siguió de cerca- intente explicar la situación

Señor asumo toda responsabilidad – Gina se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a mi costado.

Si le hubiese llegado a pasar algo a mi hija, en estos momentos estarías muerta!- le hablo mi padre secamente

No hable así padre! – dije levantándome de la silla. No podía dar crédito a sus palabras, definitivamente ese no era mi padre. Pero de todas maneras tenía que menguar la discusión, porque no lo arriesgaría a que sufriera un infarto – por favor, míreme estoy bien – le dije sonriendo – y todo es gracias a Gina. Ahora aprendí mi lección y no me expondré gratuitamente

Esta es la primera y última vez que permito un error así – dijo el un poco más calmado- para la próxima, usted Gina, puede hacer las maletas sin que se lo pida – le sugirió el de manera muy seria

Claro señor…. – le contesto mi guardaespaldas. En ese instante, la luz del teléfono de mesa de mi padre comenzó a palpitar. El sin quitarle la mirada a Gina contesto

Dime…. – dijo fríamente- ok, hazlo pasar por favor – sin más palabras colgó – ahora tengo una reunión muy importante, así que por favor- indico con su mano que nos teníamos que retirar

Cuando le volveré a ver?- pregunte

Aun no lo sé… por ahora cuídate hija, recuerda que eres todo lo que tengo y no quiero imaginar que algún día te perderé- me beso en la frente y nos dio la salida.

Cuando iba saliendo de la elegante oficina de mi padre ubicada cerca del barrio Saint-Germain-des-Prés choque el hombro con el cuerpo de un hombre alto – casi tanto como Gina – que lucía un elegante traje y zapatos Italianos. Tenía el pelo tan blanco como la nieve y un bigote que estaba perfectamente ubicado entre su nariz y su gruesa boca.

Perdone señorita – me dijo clavándome unos ojos marrones escasos de sentimientos. Lo que me provocó un ligero estremecimiento

Disculpe usted- le dije reverenciándome rápidamente, fue ahí que me di cuenta de que cargaba un maletín en su mano.

Vámonos Himeko – me dijo Gina tomándome los hombros por atrás y haciéndome caminar.

Caminamos por un pasillo apreciablemente largo, el cual tenía una alfombra roja con líneas doradas, las paredes eran de un color beige y finas lámparas colgaban de ellas cada ciertos metros. Nos paramos frente al ascensor y ella apretó el botón con la flecha que indicaba que queríamos bajar. Yo la mire de reojos pero no quería hablarle.

Al salir del edificio tomo mi brazo antes de que llegara al automóvil.

Espera Himeko, hasta cuando estarás así? – me pregunto volviéndome hacia ella. Lo que me provoco un escalofrió al tenerla tan cerca de mi cara

Por qué le contaste? – le pregunte completamente molesta

Y que esperabas que hiciera! – me dijo ella sorprendida

Que piensas tú! – quite mi brazo con algo de fuerza de sus manos para quedar justo en frente a la puerta del copiloto – Mi padre está enfermo del corazón, y no puede alterarse – le recordé sin disimular el nudo en mi garganta

Lo siento Himeko, pero es mi deber… - dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme – perdóname

Si vuelve a pasar algo así..

No volverá a pasar- me interrumpió ella, aun abrazándome.

Pero si llegase a pasar – dije suspirando – no quiero que le informes a mi padre, me entiendes? – dije sin corresponder a su abrazo y con la mirada perdida

Entiendo – dijo ella alejándose de mi unos centímetros

Quiero tomar un café…. – le comente para salir de ese incomodo momento.

Creo que se dé un lugar perfecto- dijo ella dándome la espalda para ponerse a caminar alejándose de mí y del auto – que, no me vas a seguir? – me pregunto a unos cuantos metros

Claro – le conteste con una leve sonrisa.

Apenas la alcancé ella me ofreció su brazo, yo aunque vacilé unos instantes termine por abrazarlo con mis dos manos y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella era ahora la que me guiaba por las hermosas calles de París. Mientras comenzaba a explicarme la arquitectura de las construcciones y sus historias. Casi como una guía turística.

No sabía que fueras una persona tan ilustrada – le comente entre sorprendida y maravillada por su inteligencia

No mucho en realidad, pero después de tantos años en Francia algo se aprende – dijo muy relajada

Dónde vamos? – le pregunte mirándola fijamente

Por tu café – me sonrió.

Algo mágico me comenzó a pasar con Gina, sobre todo después de ese beso tan apasionado que me dio el día de ayer. Nunca me habían besado de esa manera, con tanta desesperación, mostrando un miedo a perderme. Se me hizo imposible no corresponderle, pero cuando estaba justo en las puertas del cielo, los recuerdos de Chikane colmaron mi cabeza. Nuestro primer beso, y los restantes, desee por instantes que fueran sus labios, pero eran deseos en vano.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos sentí un nuevo calor en mi corazón – a pesar del dolor que en él gobierna – y se me hacía imposible negar que ahora fuera Gina la persona con quien quería estar. Pero debía estar tranquila, tomármelo con calma. Ella es mucho mayor que yo – y como lo note en su forma de besar! – de seguro no quiere estar con una niña….

Aquí es – me dijo completamente enorgullecida, mientras yo miraba aquel famoso café parisino.

El Café de Flore – dije con una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí en Paris nunca había venido a este café. Sabiendo que es uno de los más famosos.

Dicen que sirven el mejor café de todo París – me dijo con su mano en la boca a modo de secreto

Espero que los rumores sean reales – comente maravillada con lo pintoresco del lugar

Vamos a comprobarlo – me dijo y entrelazo su mano con la mía, lo que me provoco un golpe en el interior. Volvía – después de mucho tiempo – a tener estas mariposas en la barriga

Buenas tardes señoritas – nos recibió un elegante camarero con una amable sonrisa

Buenas tardes – contesto Gina – mesa para dos

Claro – dijo el – prefiere adentro o a fuera del local? – preguntó

Que dices tú Himeko? – me preguntó Gina

Aquí afuera –dije al instante

Perfecto, por acá por favor – nos guio hasta una mesa muy bellísima y tradicional, con sillas de color rojo.

Muchas gracias – dijo Gina, corriendo una silla para mí y luego sentándose ella. El amable garzón nos pasó una carta a cada una mientras nos dejaba a solas.

Gina, este lugar es precioso! – dije emocionada, mirando a mí al rededor

Sí, es un lugar muy visitado acá en Paris – me contesto, mientras miraba la carta con atención

Que vas a pedir? – le pregunte

Un cortado con esencia de vainilla

Bueno yo quiero lo mismo – le dije segura

Pareces una niña pequeña, bueno en realidad eres una niña pequeña – me comentó entre risas, haciendo que me sintiera algo incomoda. Rápidamente recordé el beso que me dio el día anterior y me repetí que lo hizo solo por la desesperación del momento

Dos cortados con esencia de vainilla – le pidió Gina al camarero que estaba parado junto a mi lado, ni siquiera me percate cuando había vuelto a nuestra mesa. El simplemente lo anoto y se giró para ir por nuestro pedido- pasa algo Himeko?- me pregunto tocando mi mano con la suya, que descansaba en la mesa.

No… - dije apartándola de su contacto un poco lastimada por sus palabras

No te creo – me replico

Nada importante Gina, de verdad – por una parte no quería que ella insistiera en preguntarme, pero por otra no aguantaba las ganas de preguntarle por qué me había besado

Todo lo tuyo me importa Himeko, pero si no quieres contarme lo entenderé – dijo con algo de pesar en los ojos

No es eso Gina – me excuse de inmediato, algo preocupada porque pensara que no confiaba en ella

Entonces qué es? – su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos

Es que algo me inquieta – comencé a conversarle lentamente – y necesito una respuesta

Una respuesta – repitió ella casi susurrando

Si – dije bajando la mirada, para evitar ponerme aún más nerviosa

Con permiso señoritas – dijo el garzón quien ya nos estaba depositando el café en nuestras mesas – ¿se les ofrece algo más? – preguntó

Por ahora no – le contento Gina amablemente, mientras él se inclinaba para luego retirarse

Que es lo que te aqueja? – insistió ella de inmediato

No te lo imaginas – le conteste aun sin mirarla, mientras colocaba un poco de endulzante en mi café y comenzaba a revolverlo lentamente

Puedo imaginarme un millón de cosas – me dijo pacientemente – quizás te aqueja la desnutrición infantil o algún cachorro lastimado que hayas visto por ahí

No es eso – dije aun concentrada en revolver mi café.

No soy adivina Himeko – me dijo rápidamente y bebiendo su café

Pero tampoco eres tonta – le dije ruborizándome

Si tu no me dices que te pasa, no pretendas que yo te lo diga – me comento apoyando toda su espalda en la silla y concentrando su mirada en los autos que iban pasando

Por qué…. – enseguida el corazón me comenzó a latir fuertemente – por qué me besaste? – le pregunte armándome de valor y casi sin mirarla

No lo sé – respondió ella sin mirarme – pero no volverá a pasar

Entiendo – le dije algo desilusionada.

Por qué te pones así? – me pregunto clavándome sus ojos verdes

No lo sé – le conteste con algo de venganza en mi voz

Himeko – ella dio un fuerte suspiro – no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo. – yo la mire inmediatamente – desde ese día en que te vi por primar vez, toda desordenada y tan frágil en tu pijama supe que cambiarias mi vida. – el corazón comenzó a irradiar más sangre, tanto que las mejillas me comenzaron a arder – Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto, me pierdo intentando descifrar los secretos que guardas tras ese color tan único. Y cada vez que sonríes me llenas el alma. No debería decirte nada de esto, pero ayer cuando te vi en los brazos de ese desgraciado pensé que te perdería, y comprendí lo que me estuve negando desde que te conocí…. – ella me miro con ternura

Que fue lo que comprendiste? – le pregunte casi sin aliento

Que me enamore de ti, y es irrevocable – me dijo con una mirada tan profunda que me erizo completamente – sé que esto es un error, pero no puedo contra este sentimiento. Por favor Himeko, perdóname – me dijo algo cabizbaja

Gina…. – yo quede completamente sorprendida

Eres sagrada para mí….

Si te digo que esto está mal…. Sería una sínica – le dije sonriendo – No entiendo porque cada palabra que me dices me hace de alguna manera sentir felicidad …

Himeko…- ella dijo mi nombre llena de ilusión

La confianza que tú me has devuelto en mi misma sin siquiera darte cuenta, no es lo único que me has regalado. – dije casi hablando conmigo misma – también me has hecho volver a sentirme viva. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir cosas por alguien mas

Alguien más? – repitió como intentando saber más de eso.

Eso no es importante – mentí de inmediato. En realidad no quería recordar en estos momentos a Chikane – lo único importante ahora para mi… eres tu

Sabes que esto no puede ser – me dijo con pena en sus palabras

Y por qué no? – le pregunte con un dejo de pesar

Tu padre nunca lo permitiría

Aun así, quiero intentarlo….

MIERCOLES 14 DE AGOSTO, PARIS.

No quiero que te comprometas en acompañarme si no existe una fecha fijada

Te dije que eso no importa. Estas loca si piensas que dejare que vayas sola a ese concierto – me dijo Gina aferrándose de mi cintura

Pero puede que sea justo para el cumpleaños de tu madre – le recordé preocupada

Bueno, primero estas tú Himeko. – me dijo provocándome un suave hormigueo en mi estomago

Por qué primero está el trabajo que tu familia – pregunte coquetamente

Tu eres más que un trabajo para mí – me dijo ella helándome el cuerpo por el rose de nuestras bocas.

Aun no hay fecha fijada para el concierto. Pero Gina me dijo que de ninguna manera me dejaría sola, aunque eso significara no estar con su madre para el día de su cumpleaños.

Yo sinceramente no quiero que eso suceda. Me sentiría muy mal y culpable. Así que decidí que si el cumpleaños cae para el cumpleaños de su madre, no asistiría a ese concierto, para que ella no la dejara abandonada en un día tan importante.

En estos momentos me encuentro en una especie de burbuja romántica, ciento que no existe nadie más en el mundo, que me puedo tragar a todo Paris cada vez que la beso. Ella me ha enseñado un lenguaje nuevo, una nueva forma de amar. Al principio me sentía muy incómoda, saberme once años menor que ella, me preocupaba de gran manera. Sabía que mi experiencia en las relaciones no es la adecuada. Pero ella me ha esperado pacientemente – aun no me atrevo a dar el siguiente paso – y eso me hace sentir muy bien.

No he querido contarle nada a Mako, quiero mantener esto solo para mí. Y si mis amigas se enteran ya no será un secreto… al menos por ahora, pienso que es lo adecuado.

MARTES 13 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO.

La ducha de mi cuarto de baño ha inundado todo de vapor y de un cálido ambiente que me hace sentir un poco más acogida por esta soledad. Estoy hundida en la tina, mientras apoyo mi cabeza para mirar el techo. Mi mente divaga en mis fantasías, de pronto olvido que fue real y que me lo he inventado.

Tengo un recuerdo de una mujer bella que me amaba, y a la cual le debo todo mi sufrimiento. Es en su nombre por quien brindo cada noche. Pero de verdad existió?... o habrá salido de mi cabeza.

Sus ojos son de un color enigmáticamente amatista, sus labios sabían a la miel más dulce envenenada de lujuria. Su piel invitaba a mis manos a descubrir diferentes formas de hacerle comprender mi amor… Fueron momentos hermosos suspire, pero nada es real.

Chikane! – alguien llamó a mi puerta de mi baño. Lo que me hizo clavar la mirada en ella. – puedo pasar? – preguntó

Pasa – dije sin animo volviendo la mirada al techo de mi baño

Hace mucho que no te veo – dijo acercándose lentamente

¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté esperando que se largara lo más pronto posible.

Dios!.. ¿qué te paso en el rostro? – me pregunto horrorizada

Me encontré a Haruka y Hemira hace un par de noches – le conteste

Se ve muy mal – dijo estirando su mano para tocarme. Yo de inmediato reaccione, impidiendo que me tocara. Mientras el agua de la tina se movió conmigo, cayendo un poco al frio suelo

No lo hagas – le advertí desafiante, sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca

Chikane….- dijo sorprendida por mi reacción.

¿Que necesitas Mina? – le pregunte hartada de su compañía

Chikane por favor, cuando vas a reaccionar!

Hazme un favor – le dije parándome de improviso, mientras camine en busca de una toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo – vete de aquí y déjame en paz

Mírame Chikane – al parecer mis palabras no le importaban – que me mires te digo!- me dijo con rabia tomando mi cara obligándome a hacerlo.

Que! – le dije desafiante

Estas drogada?! – pregunto sorprendida

Y qué? – le dije en forma de respuesta.

Esto es demasiado, tú no puedes seguir así! – sin tomarla en cuenta camine hasta mi cuarto – Que piensas que vas a lograr estando así?

No quiero lograr nada…. Por favor Mina, quiero estar sola – le comente

Lo lamento pero no me iré, hasta que me escuches!- me dijo decidida

Que quieres decirme – le hable con calma – que todo estará bien. Que debo salir adelante – al decir esas palabras me sentí contenta, porque eso significaba que la joven de ojos amatistas realmente existió

Si… y que recuerdes quien eres Chikane…

Vete Mina – le repetí nuevamente

Estas muy delgada…. Y se nota en tu rostro que no duermes bien hace mucho tiempo….

Vete Mina – suspire pidiéndoselo nuevamente

Que estas consumiendo? – pregunto preocupada

Mina…. Vete – yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza

CONTESTAME CHIKANE ¡!- me grito desesperada. Y de inmediato unas imágenes cayeron como relámpagos en mi interior

VETE DE UNA VEZ! – le grite sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo – NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO VER! SI NO HUBIESE SIDO POR TI Y TU ESTUPIDA NOCHE, AUN LA TENDRIA ENTRE MIS BRAZOS – sin darme cuenta la tenía contra la pared, mientras un odio comenzaba a apoderarse de mi – TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE QUE TODO ESTO ME ESTE PASANDO!

No chika… ne – dijo llorando – yo no quería que todo esto sucediera – pude ver miedo en su mirada

Solo vete antes que yo misma te saque a patadas de aquí – le dije mientras le daba la espalda e intentaba controlar mi ira. Lo último que escuche fue la puerta de salida y suspire aliviada al comprender que nuevamente estaba sola.

JUEVES 15 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO.

Cada vez siento que necesito más y más estar en aquel bar. No hay noche que me quede en mi cuarto, es la única manera de sentirme bien. Aparte que Isabella es la que me provee de éxtasis, una simple pastilla que me hace sentir la felicidad que tan escasa se ha vuelto últimamente.

SABADO 17 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO.

Cuatro de la mañana y ya a estas alturas he abandonado el bar La Cross. Me encuentro desnuda en la cama de una mujer completamente desconocida. Ella duerme plácidamente aferrada a mi cintura, mientras yo me siento la persona más vacía del mundo. La aparto con cuidado, no sea que se despierte y me vea obligada a mantener una conversación más vacía que mis propios sentimientos.

Me siento en la cama para contemplar la luna por la ventana, está realmente hermosa aunque aún no alcanza su plenitud, pero esta luna menguante me hace sentir identificada, sé que yo no estoy entera y que me falta mi otra mitad e incluso más.

LUNES 19 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO.

Mi padre me ha citado en la empresa y me encuentro camino a su oficina.

Mientras espero la luz verde, aprovecho para chequear mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor. No quiero que comience con sus regaños de padre preocupado y atento, no estoy de ánimo para eso.

Pretendo escuchar lo que me quiera decir, manteniendo la calma y luego volver a mi departamento. Necesito dormir para la noche, porque hoy como de costumbre saldré con Isabella.

Apenas llegué al edificio me estacione sin muchos ánimos, pero antes de bajar de mi lujoso auto, introduje mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, en busca de lo que seguro me dará las energías que me faltan. Saque una pastilla de color verde, con una graciosa cara dibujada en ella y bebí un poco de agua mineral para pasarla de manera rápida por mi garganta.

Camine hasta la entrada del edificio donde aún esta aquel guardia con quien tuviera un muy mal rato la primera vez que vine hasta acá.

Buenos días, señorita Himemiya – dijo el hombre reverenciándose

Buenos días – le dije educadamente y seguí hasta el ascensor.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que se abriera y entre en él. Apreté el botón de la suite y antes de las que las puertas pudieran cerrarse por completo, alguien puso su mano para impedirlo. Cuando levante la vista comprobé que se trataba de Seiya, quien me miro por unos segundos horrorizada.

Cuando Mina me lo conto pensé que estaba exagerando – me comento con voz de regaño, mientras que por fin el ascensor pudo cerrarse completamente

Así que te fue con el chisme – le dije mientras las dos teníamos la mirada pegada en la puerta del ascensor

Chikane que estás haciendo con tu vida? – me pregunto demostrando una supuesta preocupación

Qué vida Seiya?... hace mucho que no tengo una

Me duele verte así… - su voz sonó algo quebrada

No es para tanto – dije ilusa de sus sentimientos – estoy bien

Segura?... basta con mirarte la cara para saber que estas consumiendo drogas – dijo fríamente

Has sabido algo de Himeko? – le pregunte de la nada y el solo hecho de mencionarla me paralizo el corazón

Está bien – dijo con un suspiro

Necesito su dirección – le dije casi como una orden

Estas loca!

Por favor Seiya…. – por primera vas en ese momento la mire a los ojos – dame su dirección, no sabes cómo necesito verla, hablarle, recordar que todo fue real

Chikane…. – ella quedo sorprendida por mis palabras. – Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, porque estaría siendo desleal con ella

Y conmigo? – le alegue desesperada – acaso conmigo no lo eres?

Escúchame Chikane – dijo rudamente – yo nunca te daré su dirección. – suspiro fuertemente – pero mi hora de colación comienza en unos treinta minutos más. Si yo fuera tú, iría hasta mi oficina y revisaría mi mail, siempre está abierto – el sonido del asesor se abrió, marcando el piso 36 – puede que encuentres lo que andas buscando – antes de bajar me dio un fuerte abrazo, que me dejo paralizada. – cuídate por favor – me suplico.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo logre sentirme feliz, ya no sabía si me ayudaba el efecto de la droga o es que realmente esa sola oportunidad de ver a Himeko me devolvió algo de vida.

Me baje del ascensor con una sonrisa de triunfo y así salude a mi padre.

Buenos días padre – le dije llena de felicidad

¿Cómo estas Chikane? – me preguntó con cautela

Increíble – le dije intentando no reír brutamente

Toma asiento por favor – me dijo seriamente

¿Que se te ofrece? – le pregunte, ya que ahora sí, las ansias de salir de esta oficina me estaban matando

Lamentablemente no tengo buenas noticias – dijo agachando la mirada

¿Qué?, ¿ahora sí que estamos en la ruina? – le pregunte entre risas, sin darle mayor preocupación. El efecto de la droga estaba alcanzando un nivel considerable

Es mucho peor que eso – dijo levantándose de su gran asiento y acercándose a su gran ventanal para mirar la ciudad de Tokio desde las alturas

¿Qué puede ser peor para ti, que perder la empresa? – por alguna razón mis palabras sonaban con algo de rencor

En qué momento te convertiste en esto- mi padre me miro asombrado – yo eduqué a una señorita!

Que yo recuerde, a mí me educaron tus empleados! – le saque en cara

Eres una mal agradecida Chikane. Te hemos dado todo con tu madre y que haces tú…. Deshonras el honor de la familia, emborrachándote todas las noches!

¿Y tú que haces para evitarlo!? – le alegue casi entre lagrimas

Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti…. Solo tú puedes cambiar

No sabes lo sola que me siento – le reconocí sin poder aguantar las lagrimas

Pues sabes qué. En el mundo real hay problemas muchos más graves que una simple depresión juvenil! – me dijo el acercándose a mi

Para ti todo es más importante que yo! – le reclame como una niña

Tú no tienes ni idea por lo que yo estoy pasando! – me dijo soltando unas lagrimas

¿Lloras porque esta empresa se está yendo al carajo? – le pregunté burlescamente

No, lloro porque estoy perdiendo a mi familia – me contesto descolocándome

¿De qué hablas? – le pregunte aun secamente, pero queriendo saber más.

¿De qué hablo? – repitió levantando sus cejas – ... es cosa de mirarte Chikane. No eres ni la sombra de lo que fue mi hija…. Y no tan solo te estas muriendo tú, si no que te estas llevando contigo a tu madre y a mí.

No seas melodramático – me cruce de brazos al ver un eminente regaño

Tu madre está enferma…. – su voz sonó pesada en mi cabeza

¿Cómo? – apenas escuche esas palabras sentí que se me enfrió el aliento y un suave mareo me nublo la vista un momento

Como lo oyes – aseguro el bajando la mirada

¿Qué le pasa? – yo estaba desesperada

Le acaban de descubrir leucemia…. – rápidamente mi actividad cardiaca comenzó a elevarse

¿De qué me estás hablando?! – le respondí entre gritando y llorando. Un ardor comenzó a sentirse en mi vientre

Así es…. Mientras tú andas de parrandas. Yo no hago nada más que pasar de clínica en clínica con tu madre! – el también comenzó a llorar

¿Cuándo le dijeron que tenía …. – ni siquiera fui capaz de terminar la frase

Hace una semana – dijo el apretando sus puños – tu madre esta grave Chikane.

Eso es mentira…. ¿Dónde está? – pregunté desesperada

En casa… reposando - me miro con algo de rencor

Bueno tenemos que llevarla donde los mejores especialistas! – dije fervientemente – traigámosla a Tokio!

No podemos sacarla del pueblo. No en su condición – volvió a tomar asiento

Pero se la acaban de descubrir, solo tenemos que combatir esa enfermedad – ahora era yo quien me ponía de pie. Mientras que apoyaba mis dos manos en su escritorio.

Chikane…. – el me miro con los ojos enrojecidos – el cáncer de tu madre…. Está muy avanzado

No es posible – dije alejándome unos pasos – si quieres hacerme cambiar esta no es la forma! – le alegue desesperada

¿Piensas que te miento con algo así?! No seas estúpida!

Pero como es posible que este avanzado, me has dicho que lo acaban de descubrir la semana pasada! – comencé a llorar aun con más desesperación

Es una enfermedad silenciosa – prosiguió el – los médicos me acaban de informar que la esperanza de vida para tu madre… no supera de los tres meses…..

No me digas eso – le rogue como una pequeña, mientras mis lágrimas mojaban mis labios

Esa es la verdad! – grito ahogadamente – y ahora necesito que te comportes como una Himemiya y que no abandones a tu madre!

Me estas mintiendo – seguía neciamente yo

Piensa lo que quieras… - me contesto esta vez el – lo único que te pido es que no la dejes sola… ella te necesita….

Iré a verla – le dije mientras me retiraba con el alma partida en mil pedazos.

Esto ya estaba superando cualquier novela de terror. Sentía que mi vida era un juego predilecto de alguna mente enferma que no me daba tregua. El solo hecho de perder a mi madre me hacía sentir miserable, no estoy en condiciones y nunca lo estaré para poder afrontar una situación como esta.

Tome el ascensor en un estado de trance. Pensaba en mi madre y en todos los momentos que hemos vivido. … "Pensar que la última vez que la vi, ella me regaño. Y como no iba a serlo, si mi pieza apestaba a alcohol." Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando salí por unos segundos de mis pensamientos, mire el marcador del ascensor…. Y casi como un impulso apreté el botón que marcaba el número 36, justo el piso donde Seiya se había bajado momentos antes. Porque a pesar de todo, aun quería esa dirección.

Cuando llegue hasta la oficina de Seiya, comprobé que su computador estaba prendido y con su mail abierto. Justamente era un correo de Himeko el que se presentaba en primera lista. Sin duda alguna Seiya dejo todo preparado para que yo pudiera acceder a su dirección sin más complicaciones. Le di doble clic, mientras las lágrimas por mi madre no paraban de salir.

"Seiya_ he buscado el abrigo que me pediste, pero lamentablemente no lo he encontrado. Aunque no te preocupes, tengo tiempo de sobra para recorrer estas hermosas calles y encontrarlo. Pienso ir a Italia por unos días, quizás ahí lo encuentre._

_Con respecto al regalo que me mandaron con Mako, aun no me ha llegado. Quizás hubo un problema con la dirección de mi casa. Te la repito nuevamente. Rue de L_' _Echelle, París, Francia, 75009, departamento A- 38_

_Esperando que te encuentres bien, te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo. HIMEKO K." _

Me quede con la gran tentación de seguir hurgando entre sus correos, por si encontraba alguna fotografía de ella o algo que me hiciera sentir mejor en estos momentos, pero pronto decidí que ya era suficiente. Tenía la dirección de Himeko y viajaría hasta Francia para hablar con ella, pero antes de todo eso, iría a ver a mi madre y comprobar si lo que mi padre me dijo es verdad.

Fui rápidamente hasta mi departamento, puse un poco de ropa en mi mochila de acampada, no quería usar las caras valijas de viaje. Tome mi pasaporte, mi tarjeta de crédito y me dirigí hasta el aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, me acerque hasta la primera ventanilla que vi.

Bueno días – dije de manera rápida y desesperada. La joven que atendía me quedo viendo unos segundos sin reaccionar

Bue… buenos días – dijo ella algo nerviosa y tartamuda

Necesito el vuelo más próximo hasta Mahoroba – le dije seriamente, mientras ella comenzó de inmediato a revisar su computadora notoriamente ruborizada. Yo por mi parte espere pacientemente.

El próximo vuelo sale en dos horas, señorita – me dijo tímidamente.

Necesito un boleto por favor – dije algo hartada de que no infiriera que ese era mi propósito en este lugar

Sí.. si claro. Lo quiere en primera clase o come…. – antes de que terminara de preguntarme yo le respondí

Primera clase – dije secamente

Comprendo…. – dijo la joven notoriamente afectada

Disculpa – le hable de pronto suspirando – es que no he tenido un buen día.

Claro, claro no hay problemas – me dijo ella sorprendida y más ruborizada aun.

¿Te puedo hacer otra consulta? – le pregunté inclinándome un poco

Si, dígame – me decía mientras preparaba mi boleto.

¿Cuáles son los próximos vuelos a París que registra?

Déjeme ver – me dijo mientras le preguntaba a su computadora

Claro….

Tenemos un vuelo para esta noche a las 3:00 am, mañana saldrán cinco vuelos

No, no… disculpa no me supe explicar – le interrumpí – algo más alejado, para unos días más, como el Viernes…

Ah, claro…- me respondió introduciendo un nuevo campo de búsqueda – el primer vuelo hacia Paris de ese día sale a las 6:00 de la madrugada

Perfecto! – dije emocionada – entonces necesito que me des dos boletos más. Uno de vuelta de Mahoroba para que coincida con el vuelo a Paris – mi corazón comenzó a enloquecerse solo con la idea de que viajaría en busca de Himeko.

El único vuelo que tenemos de Mahoroba hasta Tokio, al menos que a usted le sirva, es el mismo día Viernes a las dos de la madrugada

Perfecto, démelo.

Luego de darle las gracias y tener mis tres boletos en mano, me fui directamente a tomar un café. Me senté en una mesa corriente ubicada en el tercer piso del aeropuerto, mientras veía mi pequeña bolsa que contenía aun cuatro de mis milagrosas pastillas. Sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era viajar sin ellas, no quería meterme en problemas, así que apenas termine mi café, tome la bolsa y la lance al basurero más cercano. Deshaciéndome de la droga que cargaba.

El viaje hasta el pueblo fue corto lo cual agradecí enormemente. Las ansias por ver a mi madre me estaban matando por dentro y cada segundo que pasaba se me convertía en una eternidad.

Tome un taxi para que me llevara a la mansión Himemiya. Tan imponente y solitaria. Edificada hace más de cien años por mis ancestros, guarda en su interior los más valiosos tesoros de mi familia. Contiene caros muebles y adornos milenarios. Regalos hechos a mi familia provenientes de diferentes partes del mundo. Un centenar de habitaciones, muchas de ellas para el servicio, que seguramente estarán todas ocupadas, ya que estando mi padre o mi madre, se llena de mucamas. En su exterior un campo frondoso lleno de flores silvestres es la imagen perfecta, la cual se vuelve la mejor compañía para un paseo de verano por la mañana.

Antes de que abriera la puerta del taxi ya estaba Otoha Kisaragi esperándome en la entrada de la mansión con una amplia sonrisa.

Bienvenida señorita! – me saludo muy entusiasmada, mientras tomaba mis maletas

Como estas Otoha? – le pregunte feliz de volver a verla. Ella siempre se ha preocupado de mí, nunca olvidare su exquisita comida.

Bien – dijo algo prudente – bueno un poco preocupada por la salud de su madre

¿Dónde está? – la mire algo desesperada

Se encuentra reposando en su habitación – me dijo tiernamente

Gracias Otoha, luego nos vemos – sin esperar respuestas me puse a correr.

Quería llegar lo más pronto posible hasta el encuentro con mi madre. El que Otoha me haya estado esperando no me sorprendió, pues supuse enseguida que mi padre llamaría para anunciar mi regreso a la mansión.

Muchas mucamas salieron a saludarme, pero ni eso me detuvo en la carrera desesperada que llevaba, muerta por la ansiedad. El olor de mi hogar golpeaba todos mis sentidos, casa paso que daba, me hacía recordar bellos y malos momentos que viví cuando pequeña.

Al fin llegue a la majestuosa escalera de mármol, en el centro de la mansión. No espere nada y seguí con mi paso rápido y ansioso. Con la prisa que llevaba casi quebró un florero de mi fallecida abuela, pero alcance a tomarlo con la mano antes que este dejara de existir. Suspire aliviada, solo imaginarme el reto de mi padre, me produjo escalofríos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta que me separaba de mi madre me quede paralizada. Aunque estuve todo este tiempo corriendo por venir a su lado, ahora me daba miedo abrir la puerta. No sabía con qué me encontraría. Si todo lo que me dijo mi padre fue verdad, quizás mi madre ya no luzca como solía hacerlo. O quizás solo me daba miedo mirarla a los ojos y que se diera cuenta en lo que me he convertido. Pero de todas maneras me arme de valor, respire profundamente y golpee con delicadeza la elegante madera.

Adelante – escuche decir a mi madre con elegancia

Madre…. – dije abriendo la puerta y asomando mi cabeza

Pasa, pasa! – dijo feliz de verme

Se encontraba acostada en su gran cama, arropada por las más finas sedas de la india, de un color amarillo impecable. Todas las cortinas de la habitación permanecían abiertas completamente, lo que le daba una hermosa luminosidad. Tres son los balcones que mis padres poseen en este "humilde" cuarto. Las paredes son de color crema, y el suelo está totalmente alfombrado.

Hija mía – me dijo algo cansada estirándome su mano.

No podía creer que la mujer que estaba acostada en esa cama fuera mi madre. Si apenas hace unas semas la vi y tenía un buen semblante. Derrochaba vida por sus ojos, pero ahora…. Estaba completamente pálida, con los labios resecos y blancos. Su cuerpo se mostraba tan frágil que me daba miedo tocarla. Su cuello se veía sudoroso, las ojeras que se formaban eran tan prominentes como el temblor de su voz. Sus hermosos ojos grises tiritaban como las estrellas por las noches.

¿Cómo se siente madre? – le pregunte tomando su mano e inclinándome al lado de su cama. Intente con todas mis fuerzas disimular la impresión que me causo verla así.

Un poco agotada, pero feliz de verte aquí – ella acariciaba con ternura mi mano. Mientras yo luchaba por no llorar.

Vine a penas me entere – le dije tranquilamente

Sabía que lo ibas a hacer

Madre, usted se va a recuperar, ya lo vera – le dije mientras mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer

No es necesario que me mientas. – ella me miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho – ni tampoco que te mientas a ti misma.

No tiene que pensar así, la medicina está muy avanzada, y de seguro encontramos más de una solución a todo esto.

Tu padre vendrá con los mejores médicos y la tecnología más avanzada – comenzó a hablar – no quiere que yo salga de aquí, así que prefirió traer toda una clínica hasta mi cuarto – sonrió algo incrédula – sabes cómo es el.

También creo que es lo mejor – de pronto me di cuenta que ya estaba llorando

Y aunque no fuera así. Conozco muy bien a tu padre y llevarle la contraria sería un gran error

Es algo terco – termine de decir, para hacerme cómplice de los pensamientos de mi madre

Claro…. Terco como una mula – dijo ella con más entonación y felicidad

Te amo madre – bese su mano después de decir eso

Yo también hija mía…. Yo también.

Toc- toc… - alguien golpeo la puerta. Lo que me hizo volver la vista atrás pero sin soltarle la mano a mi madre

Adelante – autorizo ella

Señora Himemiya, es hora de su medicina – dijo una mucama al entrar

Si claro. Hija por que no vas prepararte un baño, y alistas tu pieza. Yo ahora tengo que descansar

Claro madre – dije yo muy obediente

Nos vemos en la cena – me pico un ojo

Por supuesto – volví a besar su mano y me retire lentamente de su habitación.

Una vez afuera di rienda suelta a mi horror. Comencé a llorar como si volviera a tener 9 años y una terrorífica tormenta se suscitara frente a mis ojos. No podía creer lo mal que estaba mi madre, esto era imposible. En qué momento paso todo… en que momento mi vida se convirtió en un completo infierno…..

Señorita – sentí unas manos en forma de consuelo en mi espalda. Era Otoha quien estaba preocupada por mí. Sin pensarlo mucho me gire y la abrace desesperadamente. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa de mi reacción, pero luego se aferró a mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi melena.

No puedo creerlo Otoha, mi madre está muriendo – dije entre llantos.

Señorita, su madre es fuerte al igual que usted. Ella estará bien

De verdad lo crees? – le pregunte sumergida por la ilusión

Si, señorita. – me dijo sin mucha seguridad

Ahora un poco más calmada solté su cintura y tranquilice mi respiración.

Iré a tomar un baño – le dije retirándome del lugar.

Casi había olvidado lo impresionante que era el cuarto de baño de esta mansión. Es tener una piscina completamente temperada a tu merced, con un estilo romano por donde quiera que se le mire.

Me quite la ropa lentamente mientras esperaba que el termostato hiciera su trabajo para regular la temperatura del agua. Caminé, ya completamente desnuda, hasta un espejo gigante que cubría casi media pared. Me mire apreciando cada cambio de mi cuerpo. Descubrí que mis costillas ahora eran mucho más visibles de lo normal. Y mis brazos eran casi del mismo grosor que mis piernas. Realmente me veía fatal, pero bueno, tuvo que haber sido una de las razonas por las que Himeko me dejo. Después de todo, quien quiere estar con alguien como yo. , Pensé.

La reconfortante sensación de estas aguas también se me había olvidado. Mi cuerpo recibió alegre el abrigó de estas aguas cálidas. Mientras a ratos me sumergía completamente para intentar borrar los recuerdos de Himeko. Ahora necesitaba concentrarme solo en mi madre, pues era quien, me necesitaba.

Decidí que este sería mi plan. Compartiría cada minuto con mi madre hasta el viernes, que sería el día en que volvería a Tokio para tomar el vuelo a Francia. Y ahí hablaría con Himeko, no sé muy bien que le voy a decir… te extraño?, te necesito?, te amo?. Un sinfín de posibilidades, pero más allá de la respuesta que ella me dé, volvería ese mismo día o al día siguiente a Japón. No podía aplazar el estar con mi madre, menos con esta maldita enfermedad. Pero necesito ver a Himeko, aunque sea unos minutos.

Luego del baño fui directamente hasta mi cuarto, donde ya estaba todo totalmente preparado. Seguramente Otoha no demoro en arreglar mi cama y tener listo el baño con toallas nuevas para mí. Estar acá me hace sentir de alguna manera tranquila, siento que el tiempo se detiene y que nada puede alcanzarme. Como si el mundo que gira rápidamente detrás de esa puerta, fuera totalmente ajeno a mí.

Me lance sin ningún cuidado a mi cama y entre pensamientos sin cuerpo me fui relajando lentamente, hasta quedar absolutamente dormida.

* * *

_**Muchos saludos a todos y como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic. **_

_**pronto subire el prox cap, de hecho ya lo tengo listo y ahora me encuentro avanzando el cap 18 creo ya no se bien en cual voy. Como mañana vuelvo a la universidad no me quitara tanto tiempo :D**_

_**Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y claro por comentar, grandes bexos y abrazos **_


	17. Tormenta Parisina

Cap 17 : Tormenta Parisina

MIERCOLES 21 DE AGOSTO PARIS.

Felizmente la nueva fecha del concierto en Italia no discrepa con la fecha de cumpleaños de la madre de Gina.

El sábado 24 de Agosto Laura Pausini presidirá en Milán el tan esperado evento, así que hemos decidido viajar mañana mismo. Nos iremos en tren, porque quiero aprovechar cada paisaje del viaje. Gina me insistió en que nos fuéramos en avión, pero yo no quise. Estaremos en Milán hasta el lunes, porque el jueves 29 de agosto será el día en que Gina abrace a su madre felicitándola por su cumpleaños número setenta.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando Gina me pidió que la acompañara. Nunca pensé que lo hiciera, y aunque me costó decirle que si, finalmente la acompañare. Ella me dijo que su familia es humilde y muy pequeña, pero que de todas maneras son personas cariñosas y de seguro que les robare el corazón.

Así que planeamos pasarnos directamente a la casa de sus padres apenas lleguemos de Milán. Porque como uno de los regalos de cumpleaños, Gina pasara unos días con su familia y claro conmigo a su lado, ya que no me quiere dejar sola ni un solo minuto.

Himeko tengo los boletos del tren! – dijo Gina llegando triunfante al departamento

¿De verdad?! – di unos saltitos de alegría

Si, mañana salimos a eso de las ocho de la noche

¿Por qué tan tarde? – le pregunté entre pucheros

Ah, es que estos pasajes se reservan con semanas de anticipación y bueno tuve que rogar para que me dieran estos

Está bien – dije agradeciendo el gesto.

JUEVES 18 DE AGOSTO, PUEBLO DE MAHOROBA.

Estos días junto a mi madre me han bastado para darme cuenta que esta enfermedad la está apartando cada día más de mi lado.

Mi padre llego hace dos días y desde entonces no he podido coincidir en nada con él. Simulamos estar bien frente a mi madre, pero apenas estamos solos todo se vuelve un tormento. No paramos de discutir, el me saca en cara que me he vuelto una vagabunda y alcohólica, mientras yo le reclamo que nunca me dio cariño como padre, solo regalos caros para tapar esas falencias.

A veces me pregunto qué es lo que me queda. Ya no tengo amigas, mi familia se desmorona y ella no está a mi lado. Pero es cuestión de horas para volver a verla.

Le dije a mi padre que me ausentare hasta el domingo. Fue otro motivo de pelea. Me dijo que esta no era la ocasión para dejar sola a mi madre, pero él no entiende que yo voy a buscar un poco de vida, un aliento pequeño que me permita sobrevivir a unos meses más. Estoy desesperada por verla, no espero nada de ella, solo quiero verla.

Señorita ¿ya se va? – Otoha quien estaba parada en mi puerta me preguntó con pesar

Si… pero regresare el domingo – le prometí con una sonrisa que demostraba todo menos felicidad

¿Es por una mujer, no es verdad? – fuera de todo pronóstico ella me preguntó eso, dejándome sorprendida

No es solo una mujer – suspire – es el amor de mi vida

Pues viaje, pero recuerde que su madre la necesita más que nadie en estos momentos.

Lo sé Otoha y es por eso que solo me ausentare uno o dos días.

¿Le puedo pedir un favor? – se acercó cautelosamente a mi

Claro, dime – dije ligera

Cuide de su alimentación, sus horas de sueño y por sobre todo…. Deje de lado las drogas – era imposible, hasta ella se da cuenta de que me encuentro completamente dependiente del éxtasis.

Otoha…. – quede sin palabras

Cuídese mucho – me dijo regalándome un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

Camine hasta el cuarto de mi madre, ya estaba por anochecer y necesitaba despedirme de ella.

Permiso – avise de mi entrada al cuarto y agradecí que mi padre no estuviera

¿Así que vas a salir por unos días? – me preguntó, al parecer mi padre se me había adelantado

Si, debo arreglar algunos asuntos en la capital – le mentí descaradamente, lo que me hizo sentir la mujer más vil del planeta

¿Y qué asuntos son tan importantes? – supe enseguida que ella no me creía

Madre… por favor …

No te preocupes, no insistiré – ella apoyo su espalda a la cabecera de la cama para acomodarse – pero necesito decirte un par de cosas

Que quiere madre, la escucho – le dije con ternura en mi voz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a tener la voz cálida.

No quiero quedarme con este recuerdo…. – dijo tomando mis manos

No entiendo – le respondí

Lo que te quiero decir, es que me regales la última de tantas alegrías que ya me has dado

Madre… - quería decirle que aún nos quedaba todo una larga vida para llenarla de alegrías, pero decidí seguir el juego – pídame lo que sea, usted es lo más importante para mí – le dije con el corazón acongojado.

Quiero recuperar a mi pequeña…. Quiero volver a ver a esa Chikane que es la razón de mí existir. Quiero ver esa bondad en tus ojos y sentir como irradias cariño a todo el mundo. Quiero verte alegre y en compañía de tus amigas. Quiero verte conversando tardes interminables junto a tu caballo…. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi hija adorada y dejes de lado ese camino que estas llevando – cada palabra que mi madre pronunciaba con los ojos llenos de un ayer, me golpeaba fuertemente el corazón

Madre le aseguro que no estoy por ningún camino que le avergüence – yo no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, pero necesitaba mentir para que ella estuviese tranquila

Hija tu nunca me has avergonzado y nunca lo aras – no pude evitar llorar por sus palabras – no me importa lo que digan de ti, porque soy yo la única persona que te conoce realmente. En tu interior hay tanta bondad que te asustas, pero no debes hacerlo.

Madre no soy lo que usted cree – le reconocí estremeciéndome

Claro… porque eras más de lo que yo creo. Has superado todos mis sueños de una hija perfecta. Todo lo haces bien y eres tan hermosa como las noches de luna llena – yo la mire incrédula – es verdad Chikane, eres hermosa y nada ni siquiera esta depresión que te afecta puede con eso.

Madre yo no estoy con depresión – alegue como pequeña, pero era más para mantenerla tranquila

Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa…. También me dicen que estas enamorada – cuando escuche esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda. – y es por esa mujer que estas así. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. El amor es el sentimiento más importante que alguien puede sentir por otra persona, hace crecer esperanzas en los lugares más inhóspitos. Nunca te des por vencida si ese amor es el indicado – la suavidad de su voz acariciaba mi piel

¿Y cómo saber si es el indicado? – sin poder evitarlo, le pregunté

Basta respirar y sentir si algo te pide a gritos su presencia. Nunca te acostumbraras, ni a su ausencia ni a su compañía. O disfrutaras una o, la otra dolerá tanto como u hierro caliente

¿Y si esa persona no quiere saber de mí? – sin darme cuenta, mi madre me comenzó a aconsejar

No tienes por qué cambiar. Si esa persona no quiere saber de ti, es que simplemente no es la indicada. A menos que tu interior te diga lo contrario. Todas estas respuestas las tienes al alcance de tu mano.

Creo que soy de esas personas que aman desmedidamente… - dije con una sonrisa miserable

Vive la vida hija mía, pero vívela bien. Ama como si fuera la única vez que lo harás, perdona como si fueras tu quien busca el perdón. Nunca escapes de tus problemas, aunque carezcas de escusas y palabras. Nunca abandones tus proyectos y anhelos. Mantén siempre un propósito de vida. Mantén la cabeza fría cuando sientas que quieres explotar. Pero sobre todo no te desplaces por nadie, al momento que lo hagas estarás en graves problemas.

Creo que me estoy desplazando – reconocí

Entonces esa persona no es buena para ti, abandónala. Quédate con lo bello que te entrego y busca alguien que de verdad te merezca

¿Y si soy yo quien no la merece y quien la hiso sufrir? – mi madre me miraba con ternura y paciencia

Si ese es el caso, ten valentía. Porque el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que existe, pero también el más frágil y fácil de estropear. Hoy amas a quien mañana terminas odiando

Es una mujer fabulosa – le dije de pronto – si la pudieras conocer. Creo que te llevarías una grata sorpresa

Estoy segura que así es – miro un momento hacia uno de los grandes balcones – ve por ella hija, pero recuerda que si recibes un no por respuesta, yo estaré aquí esperando por ti, esperando por mi bebé.

Las palabras de mi madre me dieron un nuevo aire. ¿Que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo con mi vida? Ella tiene razón, no debo arrancar de mis problemas. Viajare a Paris y luchare por el amor de Himeko, porque siento que ella es el amor de mi vida. Y si la suerte está a mi favor, la traeré hasta mi madre para que pueda conocerla antes de que algo malo pueda pasar.

Sentía que hace solo unos momentos tenia a mi madre dándome los mejores consejos de mi vida, pero ahora sobrevolaba Japón, con dirección a Paris, en busca de mi chica soñada, para comprobar que todo fue real y que ella es tan perfecta como la recuerdo. Solo unas horas más, es todo lo que falta y estere nuevamente frente a ella.

JUEVES 22 DE AGOSTO, PARIS. (CHIKANE)

Salí casi corriendo del aeropuerto, tenía una extraña necesidad de apresurarme.

Tome el primer taxi que encontré y le di al chofer la dirección que había obtenido del correo de Seiya. Le hable en un perfecto francés pidiéndole que se apresurara. El viejo chofer asintió educadamente.

Mientras iba camino al encuentro con Himeko, me quede perdida en las nubes grises de Paris. Al parecer el día estaba perfecto para una caminata a los pies de la torre Eiffel pensé y se me hizo imposible no imaginarme a mí con aquella rubia de ojos amatistas, que estoy segura no es una fantasía

Llega usted justo para una tormenta parisina – me comento el hombre para terminar con el silencio

Así veo – le respondí – creo que es más romántico así – la emoción me comenzó a embargar

¿Romántico? – él sonrió – madame no existe nada más romántico que caminar bajo la lluvia en Paris. Eso no debería dudarlo

Vengo en busca de una mujer – comencé a contarle – ella es mi tormenta parisina personal – confesé ruborizándome un poco.

Estoy segura que la señorita está loca por usted. Con mucho respeto, es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto salir de ese aeropuerto

Muchas gracias – dije sonriendo al ver como alguien a pesar de mi delgadez notaba lo que tanto me costaba ver

¿Y como se llama la afortunada? – me preguntó

Himeko Kurusugawa – le dije inmediatamente, mientras frotaba mis manos por el frio que se dejaba sentir – y ella sí que es hermosa

Himeko…. – repitió el – ella es su novia?

No, lo éramos y espero que lo volvamos a ser – no pude disimular una sonrisa

Pues si viene de tal lejos en busca de su amor, no creo que le un no como respuesta – mientras escuchaba lo que me decía mire por el espejo y grite desesperada

PARE, PARE… por favor! – el de inmediato me hizo caso. Yo sin esperar nada abrí la puerta y corrí hasta un puesto de flores que estaba situado en una esquina – buenos días señorita – le dije a una joven quien sostenía un ramo de rosas impecablemente rojas

Buenos días – contesto amablemente

Una docena de esas por favor! – le pedí apresurada y le pague de inmediato, mientras el taxista me seguía esperando. – disculpe tiene hora que me diga? – le pregunté a la chica

Si, son las 18:23 – me contesto mirando su reloj

Muchas gracias – dije y volví corriendo hasta el taxista – creo que con rosas esto será más romántico – le comenté una vez dentro del automóvil

Tiene usted toda la razón.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

¿Estas lista Himeko? – me preguntó Gina algo ansiosa desde el comedor

Solo me falta un poco – le conteste de mi habitación.

Hoy ando extrañamente melancólica, ¿quizás es el día?. No lo sé. Pero tengo en el pecho una extraña sensación de angustia y pesar. Como si algo no anduviese bien.

Para ser sincera hace mucho tiempo que mantengo este extraño sentimiento, pero he preferido acallarlo.

Vamos Himeko! – me apresuro Gina

Tranquila aún son las 18:00 – le dije algo asustada por su grito

Pero es que debemos estar antes, no sabes el montón de gente que se junta en esos lugares! – me gritaba desde fuera de la habitación

Bueno, de todas maneras te esperas – le respondí

Como digas!

Me quede mirando la ventana con una extraña sensación de necesidad….¿Por quedarme acá?. De pronto algo me decía que debía abordar ese tren, era muy extraño. Fue tan grande el sentimiento que pronto me sentí abrumada, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración. Cuando me di cuenta mantenía mi mano en el pecho, como esperando sostener mi corazón en su lugar…

Chikane…. – la mencione por instinto. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Chikane? – la sola idea que así fuera me dejo aturdida, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que frente a mi había un adorno de cerámica, el cual termino haciéndose basura en el suelo.

¿Himeko estas bien?! – de inmediato Gina irrumpió en mi habitación , preocupada por el sonido

Necesito un teléfono – le dije como en transe

¿Un teléfono? – preguntó extrañada

Creo que Chikane no está bien – yo tenía mi mirada perdida en aquel adorno destrozado

¿Quién es Chikane? – me preguntó preocupada

Tráeme un teléfono por favor…. – le pedí sin responder a su pregunta.

Ahí tienes – me dijo unos segundos después de mi petición.

Con mucho nerviosismo marque el número de Mako, sonó un par de veces y al fin lo descolgaron.

¿Diga? – era la voz de mi amiga sin duda alguna

Mako! – dije desesperada

Himeko pero que increíble sorpresa! – me dijo alegremente

Mako… ¿cómo esta Chikane? – le pregunté sin siquiera seguir la conversación

¿Cómo? – ella quedo notoriamente descolocada

Que como esta Chikane! – no sabía muy bien pero por alguna razón quería llorar

Himeko no lo sé… ¿por qué? – me preguntó preocupada

No lo sé Mako… no lo sé. De pronto sentí un mal presentimiento – le dije sincerándome. Mientras una aturdida Gina no me quitaba la vista de enzima

Himeko tranquilízate, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. Acá esta todo en orden

¿No esta Seiya contigo? – necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta más concreta. De hecho si Chikane hubiese estado ahí, hubiese pedido hablar con ella inmediatamente

No Himeko, ella está trabajando

Ok…. Te dejare este número – le dije – a él me pueden ubicar a cualquier hora y cualquier día…. Por favor avísame si algo malo llega a pasarle – le rogué con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le dictaba el número

Ya!, lo tengo Himeko….

Júrame que lo harás!- volví a pedírselo

Claro Himeko… quédate tranquila. – me dijo acongojada

Gracias – le respondí colgando el teléfono y dando un gran suspiro.

¿Me puedes explicar quién es Chikane? – volvió a preguntar Gina una vez que me vio más calmada

Una persona muy importante para mí – le respondí ahora mucho más tranquila

¿Por ella escapaste de Tokio?

Yo no escape de nada ni de nadie.

Himeko… confía en mi – se acercó para acariciar mi mejilla – no sabes cómo te quiero.

¿Qué hora es?! – le pregunté un poco alterada e intentando cambiar de tema

Cinco para las seis – me respondió mirando su reloj

Dios estamos atrasadas!- le dije tomándola del brazo y saliendo rápidamente del lugar

PERSPERCTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Muchas gracias – le dije al amable chofer, mientras tomaba mi mochila y el ramo de rosas en mis manos.

Frente a mí, había un edificio con un elegante estilo renacentista, situado a solo unas cuadras de la hermosa e imponente torre Eiffel.

Respire como hace mucho no lo hacía, llenándome los pulmones de este nuevo aire, que extrañamente me daba más fuerzas para lo que estaba haciendo.

Entre lentamente al edificio, mientras los ecos de mis pasos resonaban en mi cabeza. Los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a aumentar considerablemente mientras me acercaba más a lo que sería mi encuentro con Himeko. Las manos me comenzaron a sudar de una manera notoria, la boca se me seco y el aire me parecía cada vez más difícil de respirar.

Cuando estaba doblando hacia el pasillo que me llevaba hasta la puerta que indicaba la dirección de Himeko, choque con una persona. Mientras que las rosas cayeron de mis manos y se mezclaron con unos papeles que la otra persona tenia.

Disculpa, lo siento mucho – le dije agachándome para recoger nuestras cosas

No hay cuidado – me respondió mientras podía sentir su mirada en mi nuca y tenía un marcado acento Italiano. Lentamente subí mi mirada y comprobé que efectivamente me estaba mirando

¿Te conozco? – le pregunte algo pesada al notar la forma en que me miraba. Ella me provocaba un ligero rechazo por una extraña razón

No lo creo – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo – ¿de dónde eres y que haces en este edificio? – preguntó casi como un policía

Perdón … - dije sorprendida parándome con el ramo de rosas maltratado

Se nota que no eres de este edificio – aún tenía esa mirada disidente en sus ojos – será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad

Pero quien te piensas tu que soy!- le alegue a la chica Italiana de ojos verdes. Era muy alta, más que yo, tenía la piel de un tostado especial, mientras que sus pestañas eran extremadamente largas y oscuras.

No lo sé, dímelo tu – ella me miraba como si yo fuese una delincuente.

¿Eres paranoica o qué? – le pregunte irritada. Nunca nadie me había insinuado que yo fuera una especie de peligro social

Si andas en busca de drogas te aseguro que te has equivocado de edificio – no pude evitar sentir vergüenza cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras

¿Que… dices? – me quede sin palabras

Como sea. Hoy nadie me arruinara el día, voy saliendo con mi novia a Italia, pero si me llego a enterar que algo extraño ha pasado acá, te buscare y te enseñare modales – no podía creer que ella me estuviese hablando así – y te aseguro, jamás se me olvida una cara, jamás.

Ya sé que eres tú! – le respondí con ira en mi mirada – por tu calidad de ropa se nota que no eres inquilina de este edificio, es más, puedo asegurar que no eres más que una empleada sin mundo. – por primera vez en esta fugas conversación me sentí triunfante, su mirada me lo dijo todo – seguramente no eres más que un gorila, porque mucama sí que no eres y créeme que he visto muchas mucamas en mi vida

Espero no volver a verte por estos lugares. Así que vete a robar a otro edificio – dijo comenzando a caminar

Oye gorila – dije yo despectivamente mientras las dos quedamos de espaldas – que alegría que nunca olvides un rostro. Porque si me vuelves a ver, te aseguro que nuestras posiciones serán muy diferentes.

Vete al demonio – comento ella, mientras yo retomaba la sonrisa en mis labios y seguía mi camino. Cada vez quedaba menos para llegar hasta el departamento de Himeko… cada vez menos….

Me basto unos dos minutos más para encontrarlo al fin. Casi podía sentir su suave olor en el ambiente. Creo que mis pupilas se dilataron solo por la emoción. Antes de tocar el timbre comencé a ensayar que le diría….

Hola Himeko ¡! – no, no, no – Himeko se te quedo esto en Tokio – dije mostrando el ramo de flores – eso suena estúpido –…. Te amo Himeko…. –dije susurrando….

Me di unas cuantas palmadas en la frente tranquilízate Chikane, tranquilízate me dije a mi misma y al fin me quede quieta frente a su puerta. Suspire y armándome de valor toque el timbre.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO

Te demoraste en bajar – le dije a Gina, mientras me apoyaba en la puerta de un taxi

No encontraba los papeles – me contesto y enseguida la note extraña

¿Cómo no? Si estaban sobre la mesa – le dije extrañada

Bueno, al parecer no era así – me dijo besando tiernamente mis labios. – ¿vamos? – me preguntó

Claro – dije sentándome en el auto.

Haber… ¿entonces cómo se siente la señorita al saber que viajara en tren? – me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos

Gina, ¿por qué te demoraste? – sabía que ella no me había dicho la verdad

Lo que pasa es que choque con una persona y me pareció algo sospechosa – dijo al notar que no me pudo mentir

¿Sospechosa? – enseguida me asuste. Quizás era uno de los amigos de Joseph buscando venganza

Tranquila Himeko – me dijo al notar mi tención – quedo todo controlado. Le dije que no quería volver a verla en el edificio

¿Era mujer? – pregunte extrañada

Si, y tenía un aspecto horrible. A todas luces andaba en busca de algo para poder robar o quizás quería vender, ya sabes para luego consumir drogas

Ah…. – dije atónita – ¿pero le avisaste al guardia para que la sacara de ahí?

No – me respondió calmadamente

Como!? Recuerda que tenemos vecinos – le dije para que notara su error

No matara a nadie Himeko – ella se puso a reír al ver mi reacción – de hecho creo que no es más que una hija de papi a quien le quitaron la mesada, solo por eso no saque su trasero a patadas del edificio. Al principio sospeche que pudo haber sido enviada por Joseph, pero no era tan lacra

Ojala así sea – le comente.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Llevo tres horas esperando en la puerta de Himeko. A los veinte minutos de tocar el timbre me convencí de que ella no se encontraba en casa. Pero decidí esperarla, más que mal, tarde o temprano debe llegar. Aunque espero que sea temprano, ya que debo volver con mi madre.

Decidí luego de un rato más, ir a comer algo, quizás cuando volviera Himeko ya estaría en su departamento.

Luego de comer volví y obtuve el mismo resultado…. Nada. Pero no me movería hasta verla aparecer por esa habitación.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sé es que ya es muy tarde y cada vez pierdo más las esperanzas de verla aparecer.

Salí del edificio y fue a buscar un hotel donde alojar. Al día siguiente vendría como última posibilidad.

MARTES 27 DE AGOSTO, PARIS (Chikane)

Llevo esperando cinco días en esta puerta con la única esperanza de ver aparecer a Himeko. Por más que intente regresar junto a mi madre no fui capaz de abanderan Paris, al parecer mi necesidad por verla es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

MARTES 27 DE AGOSTO, PARIS. (Himeko)

El concierto estuvo absolutamente precioso, maravilloso, espectacular. Una y mil veces volvería a repetir esa experiencia. Que hermosa voz tiene aquella artista.

Aunque debo reconocer que muchas de sus canciones me recordaban mucho a Chikane y escucharlas en vivo eran pequeñas puñaladas directas al corazón.

Milán es realmente precioso. Nos faltó tiempo a Gina y a mí para seguir recorriendo este maravilloso lugar.

Ahora ya estamos en la casa de sus padres, son unas personas espectaculares. Tanto su madre como su padre se ven de avanzada edad y son de ojos muy cansados. Pero el aire a hogar que se respira en esta casa en impagable.

He compartido gratos y vergonzosos momentos con la madre de Gina. El primer día que me vio me preguntó cuando me casaría con su hija, yo quede completamente descolocada, mientras Gina intentaba no reír y calmar a su madre, explicándole que eso no estaba en nuestros planes. Le agradecí enormemente que me sacara de aquel lio, yo no hubiese sabido responder..

Su padre por otro lado es todo un caballero, un Italiano de tomo y lomo, como le dice Gina. Lo que más me encanta es escucharlos hablar en italiano, creo que eso hace que me sienta más atraída hacia Gina.

No puede ser – escuche hablar a Gina alegremente – pero que sorpresa – pronto escuche una voz femenina que no estaba ahí hace un segundo. Yo me encontraba en la cocina así que me acerque hasta su comedor para comprobar que estaba sucediendo

Quanto tempo mia sorella – exclamo una joven muy bellísima por cierto y de mi edad aproximadamente

Muchísimo pequeña – le contesto Gina abrazándola fuertemente

Accogliere mia figlia! – exclamo la madre de Gina completamente feliz

Mamma ¡! – le respondió la bella joven- ¿e mio padre? – preguntó sonriente

Fue en busca de algunas cosas para la cena – le contesto Gina – ven quiero presentarte a alguien – la tomo por la mano y de inmediato volví a mi posición inicial, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba espiando

A quién? – dijo animadamente

Ella es Himeko – dijo Gina indicándome con su mano – Himeko, ella es mi hermana Rebeca

Tu hermana!- dije sorprendida mirándola atentamente

¿Lei e la tua regazza? – le preguntó Rebeca mirándola pícaramente

Algo así – contestó Gina

Benvenuto in familia! – me dijo abrazándome cálidamente

Muchas gracias – le respondí

Veo que sabes algo de italiano – dijo sorprendida al notar que yo entendía sus palabras

Un poco y se lo debo a Gina – le respondí algo sonrojada

Sí que eres hermosa Himeko – me dijo Rebeca quien era extremadamente simpática y también bellísima.

Rebeca tiene a todas luces unos 17 o 18 años, no más ni menos. Su cabello es de un castaño tan claro que no sabes dónde empieza el rubio. Sus ojos son casi del mismo tono que los de Gina, solo que ellas los tiene más celestes que verdes. Es aproximadamente de mi porte, aunque tiene senos más grandes y un cuerpo más trabajado. Su piel, a diferencia de Gina es rosada, sus cachetes permanecen enrojecidos dándole un aspecto infantil, pero se nota en su forma de caminar que ya es una mujer.

Gracias. Tu igual – le respondí

Y cuéntame – me dijo cruzando su brazo por mis hombros. Esto era una de las cosas más impresionante de los italianos, la facilidad del contacto físico que tienen con las otras personas – ¿qué haces de tu vida? – me preguntó simpáticamente

No la hostigues con tus preguntas – le grito Gina a nuestras espaldas

Lasciarmi solo – le grito ella de vuelta, luego escuche unas risitas

Bueno en realidad ahora no me encuentro haciendo nada. Estoy de viaja acá en Europa por un tiempo

¿De viaje?

Si – le dije

Que interesante – dijo sonriente –¿ y de dónde eres Himeko?

Soy de Japón

En serio! – dijo algo feliz

Si, de verdad – le respondí entre risas

No puedo creerlo, yo viajare a Tokio en unos meses más – me dijo emocionada

A Tokio?

Si, a Tokio

Quedaras fascinada, es maravilloso – le comente

Debo ir por cosas de trabajo, pero de seguro tendré tiempo para disfrutar de sus paisajes

En que trabajas? – le pregunte

Soy modelo – me respondió y valla que si tenía la pinta de serlo, si parecía un ángel

JUEVES 29 DE AGOSTO, PARIS. (HIMEKO)

Tanti auguri a te! Tanti auguri a te! Tanti auguri mamma! Tanti auguri a te!

Era la canción del cumpleaños feliz que Gina, su hermana y su padre le cantaban a su madre en este día, claro que yo intente poner el mejor de los esfuerzos pero no lo logre muy bien.

Luego de cantarle la canción todos comenzaron a tirarle las orejas hasta alcanzar el número correspondiente a su nueva edad. Yo por supuesto que le pregunte a Gina el por qué lo hacen. Ella solo me dijo que era una tradición italiana y que en realidad nunca se había preguntado el por qué lo hacía, solo lo hacía.

Luego de eso comimos un rico pastel, hecho especialmente por su hermana Rebeca, quien aparte de ser una muchacha hermosa termino teniendo dotes increíbles de culinaria.

Pero a pesar de estar en ese ambiente tan cálido y acogedor yo me comencé a sentir ahogada de alguna u otra forma. Nuevamente tenía ese mal presentimiento, el mismo que me envidio la semana pasada. Sutilmente me pare de la mesa para salir por aire fresco a su pequeño patio.

JUEVES 29 DE AGOSTO, PARIS. (CHIKANE)

Estaba sentada en el pasillo de aquel edificio, casi luchando por no quedarme dormida. El tiempo en Paris se alargó de una manera impresionante. Y aun sabiendo que tenía que volver a Japón y estar con mi madre enferma, el amor que siento por Himeko me seguía amarrando a este lugar.

Cuando al fin me estaba dando por vencida y me disponía a dormir aunque fuera un poco, el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Suspire, porque seguramente sería mi padre, preguntándome cuando me dignaría a volver. Es para lo único que me llama últimamente.

Saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el ruidoso aparato y tan y como pensé provenía de la mansión en Mahoroba

¿Qué quieres padre? aun no estoy en Japón – le dije antes de que el me lo preguntara

Señorita – esta vez era Otoha quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono, con una voz algo opacada

Otoha, dime – le conteste sorprendida de que fuera ella

Debe volver de inmediato a Japón – dijo casi llorando

¿Paso algo con mi madre? – pregunté inmediatamente

Solo vuelva lo antes posible – me pidió ella nuevamente

Otoha dime como esta mi madre! – le exigí casi desesperada

Señorita… su madre acaba de fallecer – enseguida el teléfono se me resbalo de las manos y agradecí el haber estado sentada en el suelo, porque de no ser así hubiese terminado cayendo abruptamente

No, esto es imposible comencé a pensar y hablar en voz alta. Mi madre no puede estar muerta, es imposible decía mientras mi respiración no se calmaba. Tome fuertemente mi chasquilla y la aprisione en mis puños con tal fuerza que unos cabellos terminaron separándose de mi cabeza. Tenía el llanto más reprimido que se puede imaginar, solo me balanceaba adelante y atrás como una loca, intentando tomar fuerzas para volver a ponerme de pie.

Después de estar así unos cinco minutos, logre con mucha dificultad volver a estar de pie. Mire la puerta de Himeko en la cual había estado esperando por una semana sin respuesta alguna, y fue en ella donde descargue toda mi ira.

Comencé a golpearla fuertemente, con puños y patadas, mientras lloraba ahora sí de una manera desgarradora. Maldita seas Himeko, una y mil veces maldita seas gritaba acompañando los golpes Mi madre está muerta! decía como intentando auto convencerme de que esta maldita pesadilla era real. Cuando el ardor de mis puños no me permitió seguir golpeando la puerta, me detuve y respire profundamente mientras volvía a un estado "normal". Me incline un poco para tomar mi mochila y colocármela en la espalda – todo frente a la puerta de Himeko – me faltas cuando más te necesito – le dije a ese trozo de madera con un dolor inexplicable en mi voz, como si estúpidamente Himeko lograra escuchar.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí directamente hasta el aeropuerto. El lugar donde hace muchos días debí haber estado.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

¿Qué pasa Himeko? – Gina me siguió hasta el patio de su casa – te noto muy extraña

Nada… son solo tonterías – le dije mirando el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer

Vale, veo que no quieres contarme – me respondió abrazándome por detrás, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos por aquel gesto

Gina creo que tenemos que hablar – le dije separándome de su abrazo y suspirando lentamente

No me asustes Himeko – me dijo en un tono tembloroso

Yo no quiero que te ilusiones mucho con esta relación – por un segundo pensé que no era yo quien hablaba, solo por un segundo. Pero luego entendí que si era yo quien estaba armándome de valor

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó seriamente

Gina yo aún no te he contado algo, y creo que deberías saber – antes de que terminara de hablar su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella levanto su dedo índice como en señal de darle un minuto, miro la pantalla del aparato y luego clavo su vista en mis ojos. De inmediato supe que ese llamado provenía de Japón, y mis sentimientos se alborotaron aumentando mi ansiedad

¿Es para mí? – pregunte casi llorando inmediatamente, por pensar en malas noticias.

Si- me dijo estirándome el celular.

Diga…. – dije envuelta de miedo

Himeko – el estómago se me revolvió cuando escuche esa voz tan esperada – ¿eres tú?

Si… Seiya….– le respondí, con la boca seca y muerta en miedo. Esta angustia en mi pecho me hacía difícil el poder respirar, y más aún cuando pensaba que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido a Chikane

Te llamaba porque Mako me conto que estabas preocupada por Chikane

Si, si – le respondí apresurada - ¿la has visto? ¿Cómo está?

La vi hace una semana – escuche como suspiraba – me la encontré en la empresa de los Himemiya acá en Tokio.

Y, como esta? – volví a preguntar, impaciente por una respuesta

Ella está muy bien Himeko, todo en orden por acá – dijo devolviéndome el alama al cuerpo – es más, creo que no deberías de preocuparte por ella, ha superado el tema – me aseguro, provocándome un dolor en el corazón, casi tan fuerte como la electricidad

¿Lo ha superado? – repetí incrédula – ¿esta con alguien? – sin darme cuenta formule esa pregunta llena de terror y celos

Ah, no, no. Que yo sepa al menos – dijo Seiya rápidamente, devolviéndome un poco de paz – me refiero a que se ve compuesta y esas cosas

Entiendo – dije con algo de pena. Pensar que Chikane se hubiese olvidado tan pronto de mí, me hacía recordar cuanto la amaba y eso dolía demasiado

Bueno, no te molesto más – dijo de pronto

Claro … -

Mako te manda saludos y yo muchos abrazos, esperamos que vuelvas pronto – me dijo casi con una alegría fingida

Les avisare – dije colgando secamente. Por alguna razón no quede tranquila con las palabras de Seiya. Quizás ella si me está ocultando algo, pero que será…. Pensaba en dos posibilidades y no sabía cuál de las dos me parecía más horrible; una era que Chikane estuviese feliz y enamorada de otra mujer, y la otra es que le hubiese pasado algo.

JUEVES 29 DE AGOTO, TOKIO. (Seiya)

Creo que acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida – dije una vez que colgué el teléfono

¿Y qué pensabas hacer? , contarle que la madre de Himemiya acaba de morir para que ella vuelva y su vida se vaya al carajo nuevamente? – Mako no demostraba nada de arrepentimiento

Entiende que Chikane es mi amiga – le dije algo descompensada

Y Himeko la mía – me contestó

No debí haberte hecho caso – le alegue algo molesta a Mako

Si tan mal te sientes… dime ¿por qué lo hiciste? – cuando ella clavo sus verdes ojos en mí, no fui capaz de responder sinceramente a esa pregunta… solo rogué porque el corazón no me traicionara.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

HO HOLA ! bueno como siempre, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y que lo disfrutaran. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y que pasen una excelente semana besitos !


	18. Una grata compañía

Capítulo 18 : Una grata compañía.

SABADO 31 DE AGOSTO, TOKIO. (Chikane)

Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a su ausencia. Siento que todas las cosas que antes me parecían importantes ahora son simples vanidades. Lo único que siento es un dolor en el pecho, el cual no me entrega tregua y sé que se volverá mi compañero por mucho tiempo más.

Quiero volver el tiempo atrás, explicarle que es ella en mi vida, tenerla frente a mí y obligarla a que se quede a mi lado si es necesario. Pero por más que lo desee y aunque me gaste todo este sucio dinero que poseo, no tendré lo que más necesito en la vida…. Mi madre.

Agradecí haber podido llegar para su funeral, si no hubiese contestado el llamado de Otoha, nunca me hubiese enterado que mi madre… falleció.

La peor escena de mi vida fue con la que me encontré apenas llegue a la mansión. Estaba llenos de flores por todos lados, claramente arreglos fúnebres. Centenares de personas colmaban cada espacio de lo que ahora parecía una simple iglesia de pueblo. El negro era el color rey, mientras que los lujosos autos hacían una fila interminable estacionados en la calle.

Apenas me baje del taxi, el corazón comenzó a bombear dolor en vez de sangre, que me recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía que unas garras envenenadas estaban desgarrando mi alma. Toda la gente se daba vuelta para observarme, mientras comenzaban a susurrar, lo que seguramente eran malas palabras. Y como no, la hija de quien yacía muerta acababa de llegar.

Señorita…. – me recibió con los ojos sumamente colorados Otoha

Dónde está mi madre? – le pregunté mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos

La tienen en el salón principal – me dijo ella rompiendo en llantos.

Camine lenta y pausadamente, mientras buscaba desesperadamente valor para afrontar lo que se me venía encima. Había garzones que ofrecían tragos y diferentes bebidas a los invitados, mientras que otros les brindaban pequeños bocadillos para apalear el hambre.

Chikane… - la voz de mi padre sonó llena de rabia y rencor. Lentamente me gire para encontrar su mirada

Padre….

Supongo que ahora estas contenta – su mirada me juzgaba cruelmente, y sinceramente me lo merecía – nunca pensé que te comportarías de esta manera y menos con la enfermedad de tu madre, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar – me dijo en voz baja pero no por eso menos cruel, evitando así que los invitados pudieran oírlo

Perdón… padre – le rogué en un susurro

Vete a cambiar de ropa y compórtate como tu madre lo deseaba – cada palabra de mi padre rompía mi corazón

Antes de ir por una ropa más adecuada, me dirigí hasta el gran salón. Y fue ahí donde vi la urna de mi madre. Con una noble madera y tallados de plata. Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda, de un momento a otro mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, como si la temperatura del lugar estuviera convirtiendo mi corazón en hielo.

Me tuve que secar las lágrimas de mis ojos, para recuperar la visibilidad. Y la vi… dios que hermosa estaba, parecía que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Llevaba una ropa muy elegante y sus joyas preferidas. En la tapa de la urna las iniciales de la familia estaban puestas en oro, y en las manillas parecían estar incrustados diferentes diamantes.

Chikane… - la voz de Seiya me saco de esta tormentosa imagen

Seiya… - dije feliz de ver a alguien conocido. Sin esperar más me lance a sus brazos y me puse a llorar.

Lo siento mucho – ella me aferraba con la fuerza necesaria – pero aquí me tienes a tu lado, para siempre

También me tienes a mí – alguien me abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que las tres quedáramos entrelazadas en un fuerte abrazo

Gracias Mina – dije feliz de tener a mis amigas a mi lado. Más que mal fue uno de los últimos deseos de mi madre.

Lo peor de todo fue en sepelio – sepultamos a mi madre, en el jardín de la mansión –. Como explicar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras iban bajando el cuerpo de mi madre. Pensamientos melancólicos, pensamientos dolorosos, recuerdos felices, desesperación, ahogo, silencio, ganas de gritar, un llanto sin fin, pensamientos suicidas…. Todo pasaba por mi cabeza.

DOMINGO 1 DE SEPTIEMBRE, TOKIO

No he dormido nada desde hace dos días aproximadamente. Ayer fue el entierro de la mujer más importante de mi vida y con ella parte de mi vida.

Me siento la persona más miserable, y no por mi mala suerte, si no por haber tomado la peor decisión de mi vida y de la cual nunca terminare de arrepentirme.

La culpa que siento por haber dejado sola a mi madre por ir en busca de Himeko, me está carcomiendo el alma. Yo le prometí que estaría de regreso, antes de dos días y fui tan miserable que aun sabiendo que mi madre estaba enferma le falle en esa promesa.

No merezco nada más que seguir sufriendo… estoy cansada de rogarle a dios que me lleve con ella, porque para mi desgracia él tampoco me escucha.

Chikane! – mi padre entro a mi pieza sin siquiera avisar y notoriamente molesto

Dime – le dije tirada en la cama, casi en completa obscuridad

Te dije que hablaríamos – me recordó con fuego en la voz

Te escucho – le conteste feliz porque alguien me recordaría lo miserable que he sido

Eres una miserable! – dijo adivinando mis pensamientos – que te costaba cumplir tu palabra, la última que le diste a tu madre! – el quedo justo a los pies de mi cama, yo podía divisar su silueta

No sabes cómo me pesa – le confesé mientras unas lágrimas caían por mis ojos

Y tiene que pesarte…. Porque ella lloraba desesperadamente todas las noches envuelta en terror, pensando que no volvería a verte y que crees… eso pasó – sus palabras terminaron por matar mi alma. Mi madre llorando por mi ausencia y yo la muy estúpida lejos de ella

No soy más que una porquería – dije odiándome con mucha fuerza

Pero sabes lo que me pidió? – me dijo aun enfadado

… no….. – respondí ahogada mientras mantenía mi mirada fija en el techo de mi habitación

Que te recordara que tú eres perfecta para ella y que nunca harás nada para avergonzarla – se me hizo inevitable no recordar la última conversación con mi madre…. – espero que ahora si sientes cabeza. – sin decirme nada más me dejo sola en mi habitación, sola con este dolor que no tenía fin.

MARTES 3 DE SEPTIEMBRE, TOKIO.

Decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer es devolverme a Tokio. No quería estar en la mansión, solo me recuerda que mi madre ya no estaba junto a mí, no al menos de la forma que yo quiero.

Agradezco que mi padre tuviera que viajar hasta América para cerrar un trato con unos inversionistas, eso quiere decir que por lo menos podría respirar sin tenerlo pisándome la cola.

Seiya me ha llamado insistentemente para que salgamos, pero por ahora solo quiero estar en estas cuatro paredes que conforman mi habitación. Y por más que lo intento se me hace imposible no acompañar mi soledad con alguna botella de alcohol.

Cada vez que analizo mi vida me doy cuenta de que hay menos razones para seguir viviendo y más para dejar de hacerlo. Solo necesito decidir por cual me inclinare.

JUEVES 5 DE SEPTIEMBRE, TOKIO.

Seiya vendrá hoy con Mina para acompañarme en la cena. Me insistió tanto que no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Me dijo que si no quería salir del departamento ella vendría hasta acá.

Así que no me quedo más remedio que ordenar este chiquero. Desde temprano comencé a limpiar el lugar, botar la comida que ya estaba podrida, cambiar las sabanas de mi cama, barrer el suelo, limpiar los muebles, lavar la loza, cambiar cortinas, ventilar el lugar para que se le pase un poco el olor a alcohol y humedad…. En fin al cabo de unas horas, esto volvía a parecer un hogar, solo que le faltaba lo más importante, la esencia de un hogar, el calor, amor, las personas….

Estoy preparando la cena, quiero que me vean compuesta dentro de lo que cabe. Nada me impedirá que hoy disfrute de un momento con mis amigas, porque reconozco que me ilusiona el volver a tenerlas acá, acompañándome en la comida.

Estoy preparando un arroz con algo de cerdo, también tengo muchas ensaladas y vino para acompañar. No quise hacer una cena más sofisticada, no tenía necesidad.

Ring… ring….

Si? – dije contestando mi celular

Chikane estamos llegando, abre la puerta – me dijo Mina por el celular

Perfecto – conteste

Me acerque a la puerta y abrí, justo en ese momento llegaron las chicas. Nos saludamos con un fuerte abrazo que decía muchas cosas, se siente tan bien estar amparada por ella, aunque sea por unas horas me sacan de este infierno, del cual no merezco volver a salir. No después de lo que le hice a mi madre.

Luego de un par de palabras y chistes de Seiya nos sentamos a comer.

¿Y cómo has estado Chikane? – me preguntó Mina

Creo que no sé cómo describirlo – le conteste jugando con la comida

Esto será sin duda alguna muy difícil de superar, pero aquí nos tienes a nosotras – me dijo Seiya tocando mi espalda

Siendo sincera… no me creo capaz de superarlo – bebí un poco de vino para evitar que el nudo en mi garganta se agigantara

Eso es normal Chikane…. No es fácil lo que estás viviendo – Mina tomo mi mano, la cual estaba apoyada arriba de la mesa

Yo les agradezco la preocupación que han tenido por mí – comencé el discurso – a veces siento que no lo merezco

No digas eso Chikane – Mina casi me mata cuando escucho mis palabras

Mina tiene razón Chikane, si fuera por merecimiento, nada de lo que te ha pasado de un tiempo hasta acá es justo – podía ver un extraño sentimiento en los ojos de Seiya… culpa tal vez?... pero de qué?

Todo es tan complicado…. – suspire – Hay veces en que ni yo soporto mis cambios de humor. – levante la cabeza, hasta quedar mirando el techo

Chikane… eso no es por causa de tu madre – comento Mina – eso lo puede causar las drogas

Y el alcohol – ayudo Seiya

Chicas por favor – suspire – acaba de morir mi madre, no estoy de ánimo para sermones

No son sermones, queremos sacarte de este infierno en el que tu decidiste vivir – alego Seiya

Yo no decidí esto… - dije con rabia en mi mirada

Ah no?... entonces como y cuando te hiciste adicta a las drogas y te volviste una alcohólica? – yo mire con rabia a Seiya, pero conté hasta tres para no reventar

No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro – le asegure

¿Segura? – contravino Mina – no has parado de beber… ya casi no queda vino Chikane

Pero de que se trata esto! – no pude aguantar más tiempo y termine por enojarme, golpeando la mesa – me vienen a dar su apoyo o a sermonear como si yo fuera una cría de doce años

Vale, vale… cálmate Chikane – dijo Seiya algo preocupada

¿Sabes lo que te hace falta Chikane? – me preguntó Mina y por un segundo estuve a punto de decir… que lo que necesitaba era a Himeko… pero lo retuve o lo ignore, no sé muy bien

No…. – termine por decir

Un motivo, una meta, un propósito de vida. Te encuentras en un limbo que no te lleva a ningún lado y lo peor de todo es que estas desaprovechando tiempo valioso de tu vida

Vamos por favor Mina – dije intentando ridiculizar sus palabras – ahora resulta que eres guía espiritual

Yo pienso que Mina tiene razón Chikane.

Tú también Seiya? – le pregunte algo sorprendida al ver que ella pensaba lo mismo

Respóndeme una cosa – dijo Mina – que propósito tienes en la vida? – esa pregunta que hace algunos meses me pudo haber parecido la más fácil de responder, ahora me parece un maldito acertijo escrito en hebreo

Y Chikane? Responde lo que te pregunto Mina – insistió Seiya

Mi propósito en la vida… - repetí preguntándome nuevamente… mientras mi mirada estaba perdida en mis pies

Tu madre no quería esto para ti – comento Seiya lentamente

Y eso que importa – le dije derrotada – ella ya no está conmigo.

Pero puedes cambiar – replico Mina

No tengo motivos para hacerlo – dije segura

Si no encuentras motivos personales, hazlo por la memoria de tu madre – insistió Mina

Antes de que pudiese contestar a lo que Mina me dijo, el celular de Seiya invadió el espacio con una fuerte música que ponía al descubierto que su dueña era solicitada en un llamado telefónico.

¿Que, no vas a contestar? – le pregunte al observar que se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato y su piel palideció. Pero ella no me respondió nada. – es Himeko? – pregunte desesperada – ella me miro perpleja, mientras el celular seguía sonando – dime Seiya, es ella!? – esta vez se lo exigí

Si… - dijo titubeando. Fueron escasos segundos en los que mi desesperación se mezcló nuevamente con ilusión y una fuerte necesidad de escuchar su voz. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar el celular volvió a estar en silencio.

Dame su número – le dije inmediatamente – necesito hablar con ella

Chikane no puedo hacer eso – me respondió casi con cargo de conciencia

Seiya por favor, como quieres que te lo explique – insistí nuevamente, mientras le rogaba a mis brazos que no se abalanzaran para robar su celular.

Dale el número Seiya – le dijo Mina de pronto – desde cuando tanta lealtad con Himeko

Ustedes no entienden nada – dijo ella parándose de la mesa. Mientras que Mina y yo hicimos lo mismo

¿Qué tengo que entender? – pregunte descolocada – ¿qué estoy destruida y no eres capaz de darme lo que más necesito?

Sabes que eso no es verdad. Fui yo quien te dejo la dirección de Himeko, para que fueras a buscarla – me recordó nerviosamente

Pero no la encontré – agache la mirada por la rabia y la desilusión

Seiya…. ¿Himeko se enteró que la madre de Chikane murió? – Mina delicadamente pregunto algo que hasta entonces ni yo había pensado, pero que me pareció desesperadamente importante de

No lo sé – respondió casi en un susurro Seiya, un susurro que me desilusiono

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – le pregunte sorprendida – entonces no le avisaste

¿Y por qué debería hacerlo Chikane? – me preguntó de vuelta dejándome aún mas descolocada

Porque es la persona a quien amo – le dije rápidamente y casi sin pensarlo.

Dale el número de Himeko, ahora! – le exigió Mina notoriamente enfadada por el comportamiento de Seiya

No lo hare – dijo segura y con rudeza en su voz

Pero por qué?! – esta vez yo le grite. Mientras podía notar que ella se sentía acorralada

Porque no puedo!- respondió casi desesperada empuñando sus manos

Pero por qué no puedes, que te lo impide? – insistió Mina casi agotada de esto

No puedo y punto – dijo secamente dándome la espalda

Dame una respuesta! – le dije girándola hacia mi bruscamente – me lo merezco – mi voz sonó quebrada

Mako me lo prohibió – me respondió agachando su mirada y dejando de lado su altanería

Pero que importa aquí Mako?. Seiya estamos hablando de Chikane nuestra amiga – le recordó Mina

Si ella se llega a enterar de que Chikane se comunicó con Himeko, enseguida entendería que fui yo quien ayudo para que eso pasara…. – podía notar como todo el cuerpo de Seiya estaba tenso

¿Y qué es lo que pasaría? – le pregunte yo – si es que Mako sabe que me diste el número.

Me dejaría de hablar, y lo mas seguro es que me odiaría – reconoció con la voz pesada y carrasposa

¿Y lo que yo piense de ti?... ¿eso si te da lo mismo? – le pregunte ilusa de lo que oía

Respóndele a Chikane, Seiya! – grito Mina

Estoy enamorada de Mako! – dijo ella entre llantos y un grito que entonaba total desahogo envuelto en desesperación. Algo que por unos segundos me llego a conmover.

Cómo?! – pregunte sorprendida. Seiya enamorada de Mako…. Pero cuando paso esto….

Si, lo que escucharon. Estoy absolutamente enamorada de Mako… y el solo pensar que ella me alejara de su vida…. No puedo soportarlo – confeso como pequeña aterrada

Sí que esto está cada vez más enredado – comento Mina entre sorprendida y acongojada

Seiya…. Yo te entiendo – le comencé a hablar – pero ponte en mi lugar. Yo ni siquiera la puedo ver desde lejos

No puedo Chikane….- dijo ella fiel a su negativa

Tu no puedes… pero Mako sí que puede darte ese número Chikane – me dijo Mina con sugerencia en sus palabras

Que estás pensando Mina? – le pregunto defensivamente Seiya

Pues como tú no quieres quedar mal con Mako y le pides a Chikane que no te ponga entre la espada y la pared. Al mismo tiempo no puedes negarle que ella sea la que le pida directamente el número a Mako

Mina tiene razón – dije con fuerza en mi voz, como si ella hubiese encendido mi cansada ampolleta

Pero chicas entiéndanme por favor – suplico Seiya

Lo siento Seiya. Pero Mina está en lo correcto. Yo no te obligare a que me des el número, pero Mako me lo tendrá que dar… - sin esperar repuestas salí rápidamente del departamento y me dirigí hasta el departamento de Himeko, donde ahora se encuentra Mako. Seiya intento alcanzarme, pero no lo logro.

Conduje a toda velocidad y agradecí que el tráfico de Tokio estuviera en horario bajo. Cada milla se me hacia una eternidad, hasta que por fin estuve estacionada frente a ese edifico del cual extrañaba absolutamente todo, pero mayormente a su real dueña.

Me baje del automóvil y corrí hasta la entrada, donde estaba el siempre sobornable conserje de Himeko.

Buenas noches señorita Himemiya – dijo el hombre al verme

Buenas noches – le respondí sin siquiera detenerme, solo seguí corriendo.

Apreté el botón del ascensor, que gracias al cielo estaba dispuesto para mí. Y en cosas de segundos ya estaba en el pasillo que me llevaba hasta esa puerta tan ansiada. Para mi sorpresa la puerta del departamento se encontraba abierta, algo no tan extraño, ya que por el día y la hora lo más seguro es que Mónica o Mako hayan salido a tirar la basura hasta el tubo donde corresponde, y generalmente se deja la puerta abierta, por el poco tiempo que lleva este trámite.

No fui capaz de avisar de mi presencia y como cual ladrón, me aproveche de esa suerte de casualidad y me adentre sigilosamente en el departamento. Todo estaba tal cual, cada cosa como la recordaba…. Inevitablemente mis ojos se humedecieron, y como no, si fue aquí donde viví las cosas más bellas e importantes que guardo en mi corazón.

Note rápidamente que en el comedor no se encontraba nadie. Mire lentamente a mí alrededor y escuche la voz de Mako, que provenía desde la habitación de Himeko. Lentamente me acerque, y la voz me parecía más clara con cada paso…. Estaba solo a un metro de la puerta, cuando escuche esa voz que tanto ansiaba, esa voz que me helo de inmediato el cuerpo y el alma congelando todo el dolor. Mi ritmo cardiaco se enloqueció y por un segundo creí que no lo soportaría.

Asome lentamente la cabeza para ver el interior de la habitación. Ahí estaba Mako, sentada a los pies de la cama que alguna vez compartí con aquella rubia de ojos amatistas y, frente a ella un computador portátil, que proyectaba lo que seguramente era la imagen de Himeko – gran desilusión, si tomo en cuenta que supuse su presencia física en el departamento –. No pude verla, ya que la posición no me lo permitía pero podía oír perfectamente.

Yo sabía Himeko, a mí no me puedes mentir – dijo Mako, terminando cualquier duda desconocida para mí. Definitivamente si era Himeko con quien hablaba. Rápidamente mi boca se secó por los nervios

Pero no te apresures – respondió Himeko. Mientras yo disfrutaba de su voz, tan dulce y más perfecta de lo que recordaba.

Es que te conozco Himeko, pero por qué no me lo contaste antes? – fuera lo que fuera que Himeko le estuviese diciendo a Mako, la tenía muy emocionada. En ese segundo tuve un impulso y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta e irrumpir en la conversación Himeko respondió, dejándome clavada en el mismo lugar

Nos besamos – fueron sus palabras. De inmediato millones de preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza…. Pero lo que más sentí fue un vaivén en mi estómago y un ligero mareo

QUE!- grito Mako mientras aplaudía por la emoción y se revolcaba en la cama

Sí, sí. Y reconozco que fue un momento mágico, pero no quiero que te apresures Mako – no podía creer las palabras de Himeko… con quien se besó? Quien le regalo un momento mágico?... acaso ella me olvido y por alguien más?

Y que paso en el concierto? – preguntó animada Mako

En el concierto – repitió aquella rubia algo dubitativa – pues fue increíble. Laura Pausini es la perfecta compañía para alguien enamorada – rápidamente sus palabras hicieron ruido en mi interior. ¿Qué?... ¿enamorada? ….. ¿qué concierto? No podía entender y no quería creer nada

Enamorada! – exclamo Mako con acentuada alegría en su voz

Ya te dije que no te apresures. Las cosas no son lo que parecen. – la voz endulzada permanecía en su postura cautelosa, que de todas maneras destruía mi interior como una ansiada excavadora por obrar

Pero cuéntame con detalles – le pidió la ojos verdes curiosamente

Bueno después de esos maravillosos días en Milán nos devolvimos a Paris. Pero fuimos hasta la casa de sus padres, porque su madre estuvo de cumpleaños

Y te invitaron! Eso va muy enserio! – dijo Mako para avivar mi dolor, mientras comprendía algo que parecía inventado por el más cruel de los mitómanos.

Mako por favor, deja contarte bien las cosas – cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba absolutamente empapada en llanto…. Cada palabra que escuchaba era como sentir una mano que me estrujaba el corazón…

¿Y cuántos años cumplió tu nueva suegra? – con esa palabra, mi pena se hizo mucho más grande…. Suegra es otra cosa que ahora yo no podía ofrecerle a aquella rubia dueña de esta alma carcomida por el dolor.

No es mi suegra Mako!. Cumplió setenta años, el jueves 29 de Agosto – le respondió Himeko. Y como si mi mente se hubiese transformado en la mejor calculadora del mundo comencé a sacar la cuenta en escasos segundos.

Yo llegue a Paris el jueves 22 de Agosto y estuve esperando por ella una semana completa, una semana que terminó el fatídico 29 de Agosto. Día en que infelizmente mi madre falleció, el día en que parte de mi vida se me escapo por los ojos, el día en que la muerte me susurro al oído que salió triunfante nuevamente de esta lucha sin retorno ni esperanzas que es vivir…. El día en que necesitaba más que nunca de los brazos de esa rubia, para sentirme resguardada de la verdad tan cruda que ante mí se presentaba, con dolorosos aires de superioridad… y yo aun sin poder hacer nada contra ello.

¿Chikane que haces aquí? – una suave voz me exalto de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente me gire y comprobé que se trataba de Mónica, pero no dije nada y ella se quedó también en silencio mirando fijamente mis zafiros opacados por nostálgicos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Pero dime Himeko – prosiguió esa amarga conversación, aquella mujer que lentamente comenzó a ser insoportable para mí. Mientras Mónica me miraba con preocupación– ¿cómo es Gina en la cama? – casi como por inercia mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de la pregunta y con ellos mi boca acompaño la reacción. Himeko enamorada de otra…. Puede que sobrevida a eso… pero además tener que imaginármela con alguien en la cama…. El aire pronto comenzó a escasear en ese lugar. Mónica por su parte irrumpió inmediatamente en la habitación, quizás para menguar mi dolor… o quizás para evitar que algo tan íntimo saliera de esa habitación

Mako! – dijo con algo de furia en su voz – deja de preguntar estupideces!

¿Pero que pasa contigo Mónica? – le preguntó la ojos verdes para quien aún yo era invisible. Mientras, aproveche ese momento para salir del lugar. Pensaba que esto era una pesadilla, y que era cosa de segundos para despertar….

No supe en que termino esa interrupción de Mónica a la enérgica conversación de esas dos amigas. Pero si supe lo que necesitaba saber.

Vine en busca de una nueva esperanza y me voy con una cruel respuesta, una que quema sin piedad mi interior, interior que por lo demás parece inconsumible ante el dolor.

Una sensación de escasa fatiga y gran energizamiento negativo se apodero de mí. Decidí todo en cosas de minutos. Tome mi celular y marque el número de la única persona que me podría ayudar a olvidar aunque sea por una noche, lo que acabo de entender. Que Himeko es alguien ausente en mi vida, totalmente alejada de mi tormento, mientras yo estúpidamente la esperaba o ansiaba un reencuentro lleno de ilusión. Pero que solo existía en mi cabeza.

¿Dónde estás? – pregunté cuando descolgaron la llamada

Donde siempre. Vienes para acá? – me pregunto Isabella sorprendida

Si, llego en dos minutos – le dije con voz amarga colgando la llamada.

Pronto estuve nuevamente frente a ese bar que por estas noches intente evitar con todas mis fuerzas. Ese lugar al cual no debía volver, y no porque me faltaran ganas, al contrario de esas me sobraban, pero si por la memoria de mi madre, que al parecer pareció opacada por esta nueva cuota de dolor que apareció en mi vida.

Antes de bajarme del auto, apreté con fuerza descomunal mis manos al manubrio que permanecía estático e inmutable a mi realidad. Sentía tantas emociones convergiendo en mi interior, y ninguna de ellas era positiva. Me di de unos fuertes cabezazos contra el volante, cortos y bruscos contra el espacio que maquiavélicamente había dejado entre mis manos previamente, intentando inútilmente estrangular algo tan inerte como indoloro. Mientras me maldecía a mí misma, por ser tan estúpida e ilusa.

Por un momento descanse mi maltratada frente en el que había sido tan solo unos segundos antes, el propietario de mis descargas emocionales. Respire profundamente y comencé a reir, como lo haría una persona condenada a muerte. Con ligera burla interior, esa risa que se pelea con las lágrimas que salen sin tu consentimiento.

Cuando levante la cabeza, la apoye en el respaldo de mi asiento y mire al cercano techo tapizado de mi lujoso automóvil. Y como si hubiese perdido toda cordura comencé a hablar en voz alta, con la seguridad que solo te da saber que nadie más te escucha.

De que se trata todo esto? – fue lo primero que pregunte mirando el frio techo, como si el tuviera las respuestas – Tanto daño hice a alguien que ahora lo pago de esta forma. No eso es imposible…. – suspire entre llantos – Yo tan estúpida viajando a buscarle, cuando mi madre más me necesitaba y ella… ella entre conciertos, nuevo amor, nuevos momentos mágicos y cumpleaños. – la pena comenzó a mezclarse con rabia, tenue pero llena de vida – definitivamente mi madre tenía razón, tú no eres ese amor que creí verdadero e importante…. Tu sí que no lo eres – dije acrecentando mi rabia.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal de mi automóvil me sobresaltaron.

Ey Chikane, te quedaras ahí toda la noche? – me pregunto desde afuera una cautelosa Isabella. Yo rápidamente salí de ese automóvil, cambiando mi expresión de dolor y decepción por una de indiferencia

Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable – le comente, mientras entraba hacia ese bar, en busca de droga y mucho alcohol.

Así deje irse un día más de mi vida….

SABADO 14 DE SEPTIEMBRE. TOKIO

Estoy saliendo del bar y mi cabeza gira enloquecida haciendo que mis pasos sean torpes y que el suelo me parezca cada vez más cercano a mi cara. Con mucha dificultad logro mantenerme en pie, pero a pesar de todo sé que debo llegar a mi automóvil, el cual no está muy lejano a la puerta. Aún tengo las llaves de este y eso es buena señal.

Luego de mucho discutir con mi pobre equilibrio llegue hasta mi adorado salvador elegantemente negro. Apoye desprolijamente mi cabeza en el cristal, para mantener mi cuerpo erguido mientras intentaba hacer calzar las llaves con el orificio de la puerta.

Si yo fuera tú, no me subiría a ese auto – una voz conocida por mí, me estaba aconsejando. Intente disimular mi gran estado de ebriedad mientras giraba mi cuerpo, manteniendo la cabeza apegada al cristal, como punto de centro y gravedad.

Pero quien tenemos aquí, la chica de las dos mujeres! – dije atrofiada y burlescamente al ver a Haruka parada frente a mí, y en mucho mejores condiciones que yo

Veo que nunca pierdes ese sentido del humor, Himemiya – me respondió con seriedad, mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

Y nunca lo perderé – le dije siguiendo su juego, mientras que mi cuerpo se movía como si quisiera imitar el oleaje del mar

No estás en condiciones de manejar – me dijo de pronto clavándome la mirada y con la voz seria. Yo no pude evitar reír.

Que me intentas decir? – le pregunte algo incrédula

Que no manejes en esa condición, es muy peligroso – ella se cruzó de brazos

De todos los imbéciles del mundo justamente me aconsejas a mi… tú! – me reí burlescamente

Eres la única imbécil a quien veo intentando suicidarse – me dijo rápidamente

Yo no me quiero suicidar – le respondí algo alterada

Entonces no subas a ese auto

Y que pretendes, que me quede viendo el amanecer? – le dije estirando mis manos y balanceándome amorfamente

Pásame las llaves, yo te llevare a casa – ella camino hasta mí, y estiro su mano para que yo hiciera lo que ella acababa de pedirme

Estoy borracha, pero no soy estúpida – le respondí moviendo mi dedo índice en señal de negación. Pero de todas maneras su actuar me sorprendió

Permíteme poner en tela de juicio eso de que no eres estúpida – ella aún seguía con su mano estirada

Por qué debería dejar que me llevaras hasta mi departamento, cuando hace algunas semanas reventaste una botella en mi cabeza – le recordé aquella última ocasión en que la vi, justamente en este mismo estacionamiento

Estabas tan borracha y drogada que ni siquiera recuerdas lo que paso? – me pregunto con aires de incredulidad

Pues no, no recuerdo – le reconocí

Esa noche yo intente sepáralas – obviamente se refería a Hemira y a mí – y cuando al fin lo logre, Hemira en un momento de descuido, te ataco con una botella de ron que estaba en el suelo. – recordé que esa chica extraña con quien pase la noche, tenía una botella de ron – luego de eso, discutí fuertemente con Hemira. Intente calmar a tu apasionada compañera, quien gritaba como estúpida y me encargue de llevar a todo tu grupo de amigas hasta una casa bastante humilde en mi opinión.

Tu hiciste todo eso? – le pregunte sobresaltada

Que pretendías, que te dejara aquí tirada con esa loca?. Tu y yo no somos ni creo que seremos amigas alguna vez – dijo ella con la voz congelada – pero yo estoy muy arrepentida de las estupideces que hice – de la nada ella comenzó poco menos que a pedirme perdón – fui muy estúpida e inmadura con mis acciones. No me daba cuenta que lo único que hacía era causarle daño a las dos mujeres a quien amaba o supuse amar

De que me estás hablando? – yo no podía comprender lo que ella me decía

Chikane quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas por todo el daño que les hice a ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a Himeko y a mí – Estaba cegada con mi egocentrismo y confieso que me deje manipular por la mente enferma de Hemira

Tienes fiebre Haruka? – le pregunte con un tono burlesco al notar este tan inesperado arrepentimiento, mientras intentaba llegar torpemente hasta su frente

Nada de eso Himemiya – dije apartando mi atolondrado brazo de su frente – estoy siendo sincera contigo. Yo nunca pensé que llegarías a estar así… como estas ahora – intente defenderme, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca – Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que amas a Himeko

Amaba – aclare inmediatamente, intentando no sonar tan borracha – tiempo pasado.

Como digas – dijo ella suspirando – si pudiera devolver el tiempo atrás, te aseguro que no haría nada de esto…. – puso sus manos en su cintura como esperando pacientemente una respuesta que nunca llego – Himemiya… también lamento mucho lo de tu madre – inmediatamente la mire a los ojos – y por favor créeme cuando te digo que mis palabras son sinceras, creo que nadie se merece lo que tú estás viviendo…

Aunque pensé decirle muchas cosas y entre ellas recriminarle por todo lo que había causado, la única palabra que salió de mi boca fue un; gracias; un cansado y sincero agradecer, y sin más le pase mis llaves, como si aquella chica de cabello corto hubiese sido una persona de absoluta confianza. Ella solo me sonrió y acepto mis llaves, para así dejarme unos minutos más tarde sana y salva a la entrada de mi edificio.

MARTES 20 DE SEPTIEMBRE, TOKIO.

Desde aquel sábado no he vuelto a visitar el bar, que tan solo hace unas semanas era mi lugar predilecto.

Aun pienso si la borrachera me hizo imaginar a aquella Haruka, tan sincera y servicial conmigo. Sé que la prueba más grande de eso es que llegue sana y salva a mi departamento, pero quizás el alcohol me hizo exagerar algunos recuerdos.

Me encuentro dando un paseo por las frías calles de Tokio, al perecer se aproxima un frente de mal tiempo, pronosticando futura nieve en este suelo tan escarpado ya.

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no hacía algo tan sencillo como esto, caminar.

Llevo puesto unos vaqueros, sencillos pero elegantes, unas botas marrones evitan ver el fin de mis pantalones. En mi parte superior tengo puesto un jersey de color burdeos que tiene un cuello que me llega casi hasta la punta de mi nariz. Y un largo abrigo de color gris cubre toda mi espalda. Mantengo mis manos escondidas del frio aire urbanizado, en los amables y cálidos bolsillos de mi abrigo, que sin prejuicio se mantiene abierto recibiendo con elegancia el viento que lo hace parecer desafiar la gravedad con cada paso que doy. Mi pelo sigue feliz la danza que le ofrece la temporada, mi cara rompe pequeños tejidos de frio con mi pálida piel, puedo aun sin tocarlas, sentir como las partes superiores de mis orejas están sumamente heladas. Pero todo esto de alguna u otra manera me refrescan por dentro.

Le he dado muchas vueltas a aquella conversación entre Mako y Himeko que tuve el privilegio de presenciar. Y mis respuestas son tan variadas como mi carácter.

A veces comienzo a reír como si fuera la escena más graciosa de una gran obra de teatro, otras me mantengo fría y distante como si todo fuera ajeno a mi existencia. También he tomado la reacción de incredulidad, para pensar que yo tergiverse las cosas. Pero sin duda alguna, la reacción que más impera es el llanto, fuerte y furioso, que me colapsa desde mis mejillas hasta mi nariz. Que me hace sentir tan miserable como abandonada, sola, perpetuamente olvidada…

No he dejado de recordar que Himeko me dijo, entes de tomar ese avión, que aún me seguía amando pero que aun así no podíamos estar juntas… Ahora creo entender sus palabras…. Debo partir por la base, que es sin lugar a duda tan simple como dolorosa. Ella nunca me amo, no al menos como yo a ella, ni siquiera una quinta parte de lo que yo le di… Del poco y agonizante tiempo que no nos vemos, ella ya fue capaz de encontrar un nuevo amor. Mientras que yo aún sigo luchando para dejar de hacerlo. Pero como dicen las sabias bocas, la distancia es el mejor antídoto para el amor… más en estas condiciones.

No sé a quién odio más, si a mí misma o a Himeko. Quien tan cruelmente me dejo en el olvido, pero si ella pudo yo también podre… tengo que lograrlo.

Seguramente si mi madre aun viviese, tendría una respuesta segura en sus labios, pero ya no cuento con ese privilegio de su anhelada presencia. Pero aquella noche oscura, en que tuve mi última conversación con esa mujer que ahora tanta falta me hace, como adivinando su futura y prematura partida me dijo muchas cosas que aún no olvido y no olvidare. Una de ellas era que así como amamos a alguien, así lo podemos llegar a odiar…. Y lamentablemente siento que eso me está pasando, digo lamentable, porque sinceramente quisiera no sentir nada por aquella rubia, dejarla completamente olvidada… pero al parecer mi corazón prefiere seguir sintiendo cosas por ella, aunque esta vez se trate del más cruel de los sentimientos.

Sumergida aun en mis pensamientos llegue hasta mi departamento, mi soledad seguramente me está esperando ansiosa por brindarme su fría compañía y yo no puedo ser tan descortés como para reusarme.

Abrí la puerta, simple y ligera, sin esperar nada, sabía que nada había y nada me esperada. Deje mis llaves sobre la elegante mesa que tan descuidada luce en este lugar. Me saque el abrigo con algo de cansancio y lo deje descansar en una de las sillas del gran comedor. Aun en silencio, camine hasta uno de mis reconfortarles sillones, donde no tuve el menor cuidado para dejar cae mi cuerpo, abriendo mis brazos a su mayor extensión, como abrazando aquel mueble eleganton, cruce mis piernas y tire mi cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, y descansando de mi fatigosa vida y mis grandes penas… mientras comenzaba a entrar en una invitación, que me llevaría sin duda alguna hasta un sueño profundo… eso hasta que unos pasos en mi espalda llamaron mi atención, y antes de que pudiera abrir mis ojos o tan siquiera moverme, una voz quebró ese apreciable silencio de mi soledad.

Hola preciosa – esa voz era como el cantar de los ángeles, tan dulce, tan suave – veo que te estas muriendo sin mí – me hablo suavemente en mi oído.

Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, entre tantas pensé que se trataba de una alucinación, pero como si no me encontraba ni drogada ni alcoholizada, otra fue ilusión de tenerla junto a mí, otra fue vergüenza de que me viera en estas condiciones. Pero sea como sea me pare rápidamente y gire mi cuerpo para comprobar que no era un lindo sueño. Y al fin, después de mucho tiempo una cuota de alegría llegaba a mi vida, y que gran cuota era. No pude dejar de emocionarme cuando la vi parada frente a mí, tan hermosa y elegante como la recordaba.

Michiru…. – dije sonriendo y alegre de verla aquí.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno ya era hora de que apareciera este personaje, muchas personas me pidieron incluirla y claro que lo iba hacer, solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para su llegada. Ahora solo falta que se enteren cual es el papel que ella cumplirá en esta historia. Pero lo único que les aseguro, que Michiru llegó para quedarse y para que de una vez por todas Chikane siente cabeza.

Un gran saludo a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer este fic y muchos pero muchos abrazos y agradecimientos c:


	19. Nuevos Horizontes

Cap 19 : Nuevos Horizontes.

PARIS, FRANCIA. Domingo 29 de Septiembre.

Luego de unas semanas pensándolo he decidido volver a Tokio. Aun sabiendo lo que se me vendrá enzima, pero sé que no estaré sola, Gina me acompañara en cada paso que de.

Mi padre me llamo hace unas semanas atrás y me mostro los increíbles avances de la empresa. Yo aun pienso que esto, es una mentira. Es que el crecimiento es agigantado, tanto así que ya no solo nos dedicamos a la exportación de frutas, ahora mi padre está experimentando en el rubro del marketing y la publicidad. Es una nueva propuesta, hecha por una persona llena de talento – según mi padre – que llego a él, tras algunas recomendaciones que otros grandes empresarios le hicieron.

Mi padre me conto que esta innovadora persona, vino a pedir su ayuda y le ofreció volverse socios. Necesitaba desesperadamente una buena inyección de dinero, para poder explotar sus fabulosas ideas y, aunque suene extravagante, mi padre acepto sin más.

Me dijo que le motiva la idea de expandir los horizontes de nuestra empresa, que hay que estar dispuestos siempre ha recibir nuevas propuestas y mucho mejor abarcar grandes rubros. Y que este nuevo desafío ya tenía general, su nombre; yo. El había decidido que ya era hora que me convirtiera en toda una mujer

Flash B.

_Esta es la idea – mi padre muy emocionado me alcanzo una elegante carpeta color concha vino para que yo leyera su contenido_

_Haber… - le dije disimulando curiosidad, no entendía porque me informaba tan profundamente de sus nuevas aventuras financieras. Luego de leer un par de párrafos en silencio el volvió a conversarme _

_¿Qué te parece hija? – su pregunta se me hacía muy extraña. Pero de todas maneras le respondí_

_Creo que es un rubro muy copado en Tokio – dije sinceramente – las agencias de publicidad abundan en ese lugar. _

_Si, lo sé – dijo el restándole importancia_

_Entonces ¿cómo quiere que esto surja?_

_Porque nosotros tenemos algo, que alguno de ellos no tienen – dijo sonriendo _

_¿Qué cosa? – pregunte incrédula _

_Dinero, mucho dinero – no pude evitar sentir miedo al ver como sus ojos brillaban por la avaricia _

_Pero ellos ya tienen sus clientes, y aunque poseas dinero sigue siendo muy complicado_

_No has entendido nada hija mía – se paró de su gran escritorio, para comenzar a caminar por toda su oficina. Gina permanecía parada, inamovible en la entrada de la puerta, escuchando atentamente nuestra conversación._

_Lo siento padre, usted sabe que no soy muy buena para estas cosas – reconocí con algo de pesar_

_Lo sé, y es por eso que decidí ampliarnos al rubro de la publicidad – el apoyo sus manos en el respaldo de mi asiento y me hablaba cerca de mi oído_

_Cada vez entiendo menos – le dije susurrando. El golpeo alegre mis hombros y comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_Hija sé muy bien de tu pasión por la fotografía y la pintura….. Pienso que una agencia de publicidad desarrollara de una manera brillante tu talento artístico de plasmar las mejores escenas en una maquina - rápidamente mis ojos quedaron como plato – pensé yo – prosigo el – que esta idea te motivaría. _

_Es que es algo inesperado – dije aun llena de asombro_

_Ten esto, léelo – me alcanzo otra carpeta. Comencé a leer el documento, con algo de pereza ya que el lenguaje de su redacción era muy técnico y se me complicaba entender lo que se quería expresar. Pero luego llegue a un punto clave. La nueva empresa figuraba a mi nombre como accionista mayoritaria, con el 60% de las acciones y luego aparecía el nombre de otra persona con el restante, imagine que era quien le había dado la idea a mi progenitor _

_¿De qué se trata esto? – le pregunte pálida_

_Que no estás viendo hija – dijo el disfrutando de verme así_

_Necesito que me lo explique, por favor – dije mientras sentía que mis manos sudaban _

_Esta empresa te pertenece, a ti y nadie más que a ti – volvió a tomar asiento frente a mi – tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado_

_Es que no puedo aceptarla! – rápidamente me llene de incertidumbres y nervios _

_Lamento tener que informarte que no puedes decir que no. Ya eres la dueña y punto._

_Pero padre – dije temblorosa_

_Pero nada. Esto te ayudara, te marcara el camino. Será como tú práctica profesional. Es en esta empresa donde debes cometer todos los errores que puedas, para que cuando llegue el momento de que tomes las riendas de toda la fortuna, estés absolutamente preparada. _

_Ni siquiera he terminado la escuela!- le recordé desesperada _

_No me importa – dijo el sin compasión – en una empresa como esta, te medirás con rivales que son bastaste competitivos y eso te ayudara a formar carácter. _

_¿Qué pasa si no acepto? – le pregunte con miedo, el me miro frunciendo el seño _

_Si no aceptas, me desilusionarás hija, eso más que nada. Lo otro será que muchas personas seguirán buscando desesperadamente empleo para llevarles de comer a sus posibles hambrientas familias – la forma en que me dijo esas palabras carecían de sutilidad _

_Pero alguien más se puede hacer cargo de la empresa – le dije algo ahogada _

_¿Quien más? – me replico el – yo! Que apenas y tengo tiempo para descansar y debo cargar con ser un enfermo cardiaco, o ¿tal vez un extraño?_

_No, no quiero que seas tú – dije con pesar al recordar su enfermedad_

_Entonces Himeko…. Es hora de que comiences a madurar. Aparte no te estoy pidiendo que triunfes, solo que lo intentes y desarrolles tus habilidades – su voz esta vez sonó mas dulce de lo habitual _

_Pero temo defraudarle – mis ojos estaban tiritones _

_Hija, si lo intentas nunca me defraudaras – me miro con amor y me hizo sentir cobijada_

_¿Y qué pasa si arruino todo? – la idea de hacerme cargo de una empresa me aterraba, por alguna razón sentía que esto no estaba hecho para mí. _

_Si es así, tienes los brazos de tu padre, que te estarán respaldando. Escúchame hija, quieras o no llegara el día en que seas tú la dueña de todas mis empresas, y si no comienzas ahora, nunca superaras ese miedo que tienes de fallarle a las personas. Es mejor que te prepares desde ahora, entiende que lo hago solo por ti, tienes que dar ese paso de niña a mujer_

_¿Puedo pensarlo si quiera? – le pregunte indecisa _

_Claro que sí. Solo intenta que tu respuesta sea antes del primero de octubre. Porque ese día, aparte de ser tu cumpleaños – sonrió abiertamente – será el día del estreno de esta nueva agencia ante la sociedad_

_Como! – mis nervios aumentaron al saber que la fecha estaba muy cercana _

_Si hija…. – Miro un poco a Gina y luego le indico con su mano que se acercara hasta nosotros_

_Señor… - dijo ella reverenciándose con respeto _

_Dime una cosa Gina – dijo él con algo de displicencia – ¿crees que mi hija está preparada para hacerse cargo de una empresa? – no entendía porque precisamente mi padre pedía la opinión de Gina, pero esta no tardo en responder_

_Sí señor. Pienso que la señorita Himeko es una persona extremadamente perfeccionista y llena de energía. También posee una gran intuición y un corazón bondadoso. – la dulzura con la que ella se refería a mi era innegable – seguramente tendemos todos, y con esto me incluyo, a subestimar a estas personas – termino por decirle segura de sí misma _

_Explíquese por favor – le pidió mi padre algo interesado_

_Siempre que vemos a una señorita como Himeko, tan frágil, bella, amable y niña a la vez. Pensamos que cualquiera puede pasar por encima de ella, pero cuando lo intentamos, nos damos cuenta que estábamos muy lejos de la realidad_

_Veo que habla con mucho entusiasmo de mi pequeña – comento mi padre algo molesto_

_Es solo por el cariño, señor – dijo Gina completamente nerviosa_

_Si fuera usted de nuestra clase, no dude que le ofrecería la mano de mi hija – apenas escuche las palabras de mi padre se me congelo el corazón. Definitivamente lo que hizo fue advertir a Gina, decirle de una manera muy poco ortodoxa que no se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, que ella y yo éramos de dos mundos absolutamente opuestos _

_Padre, por favor, le pido que no valore a la gente por lo que tiene en los bolsillos – dije yo muy molesta, el me miro inmediatamente, sorprendido – le recuerdo que fue ella quien salvó mi vida, y no alguien con una gran fortuna. _

_Tienes razón pequeña – dijo él, intentando calmar las aguas – perdóneme Gina _

_No se preocupe – le dijo ella de inmediato_

_Es solo que yo quiero lo mejor para mi hija, y usted sabe. _

_No necesita explicármelo señor – Ágilmente lo interrumpió Gina, para evitar que el dijese algo peor. _

_Puede volver a su lugar – le recomendó mi padre, al sentirse acallado por mi guardaespaldas. Mientras yo lo miraba juiciosamente _

_¿Me puede explicar por qué le dijo eso? – le pregunte entre dientes muy molesta a mi padre._

_Hija, soy un viejo zorro, lo reconozco. Y esa chica está enamorada de ti, lo veo en sus ojos – mi cuerpo no tardo en helarse – y solamente le estaba dejando en claro su puesto en tu vida_

_¿Y qué pasa si yo me enamorara de ella'! – le alegue aun mas enojada, al comprender el prejuicio de mi padre _

_Estarías cometiendo el peor error de tu vida – dijo cruzando sus dedos con elegancia _

_¿Por qué? – le desafié _

_Porque yo no permitiría que bajes el nivel del apellido que tanto trabajo me ha costado conseguir – su mirada se volvió ruda – ¿y no querrás que me dé un ataque cierto? – se me hizo imposible no sentirme extorsionada por mi propio padre, pero no pude hacer nada contra eso_

_Claro que no – dije llena de temor al pensarlo nuevamente en una clínica – nunca haría nada que lo disgustara _

_Lo sé hija, lo sé – vi que miro rudamente un segundo a mis espaldas, seguramente a Gina y luego dejo de hablar en murmullo – entonces prosigamos con el tema que nos convoca – dijo relajando la voz – en la primera carpeta que te pase, están las puertas del triunfo_

_Padre, sinceramente no entiendo este lenguaje tan técnico – le reconocí, siguiendo con la antigua conversación _

_Te explicare una de las mentiras más grandes del mundo – me dijo lleno de paciencia – en este universo de los negocios hay algo que se llama, "la libre competencia" – dijo irónicamente, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos a la altura de su sien – que de libre tiene, lo que tiene tu abuela de viva_

_Padre! – exclame sorprendida por su comentario tan rebuscado. El sonrió abiertamente_

_Tú, anteriormente me dijiste algo muy cierto. _

_¿Yo? , ¿qué cosa? – le pregunte_

_Que, ¿cómo haríamos para entrar en el mundo de la publicidad? Si ya grandes magnates tenían el área ocupada_

_Si, algo así – le dije _

_Bueno esto es muy sencillo. Yo no puedo llegar y formar una empresa de publicidad e instaurarla en el mercado. ¿Y sabes por qué? – me preguntó_

_No …- respondí confundida_

_Porque son territorios más que marcados por los empresarios. Y a nadie le gusta que le invadan su territorio_

_Pero tú has dicho que tienes dinero – le recordé intentando entender su punto de vista_

_Y ni aunque tuviese todo el dinero del mundo…. No lo podría lograr sin un paso simple_

_Padre no entiendo – le reconocí para que apurara el asunto_

_Haber esto es muy simple. Las grandes empresas de publicidad, y esto se puede dar en cualquier rubro, tienen a sus clientes fichados, marcados y casi están casados con ellos. Entonces cuando emerge una nueva empresa de publicidad, llena de esperanzas y grandes ideas, estos gigantes empresarios lo miran de mala manera. Ya que sus servicios son más baratos que los de ellos, y eso, hace tentar a cualquiera de sus clientes._

_Aun no entiendo – le dije confundida, ya algo hartada _

_Lo que hacen estos grandes magnates de la publicidad, en este caso, es amenazar a sus clientes. Les dicen que si firman con una empresa emergente sus campañas publicitarias, ellos retiraran todas las grandes campañas de sus ficheros, y se desligaran para siempre de sus productos. Lo cual los afecta en gran medida, porque en la exploración con nuevos publicistas pueden fracasar y ya no tendrán la reconocida y prestigiosa empresa publicitaria que los saque del enrollo en que se metieron._

_Ahhhh….. – exclame al fin comprendiendo la dirección de sus palabras – ¿y cuál es la solución?, tendríamos que empezar por pequeñas campañas, empresarios emergentes al igual que uno, que busquen una publicidad buena y costeable – dije deduciendo un posible futuro cercano _

_Claro, esa es una opción. Pero no la tuya, tu iras por los grandes peces enseguida – dijo él con fuego en su mirada_

_Pero padre, me acabas de dar una cátedra de cómo funciona el negocio y ahora me dices esto _

_La pequeña solución que evita que las grandes marcas se alejen de tus posibles ofertas es comprar una empresa preexistente de publicidad. _

_Padre no entiendo, por favor no me enrede mas – le pedí _

_Cuando acepté la oferta de esta persona tan talentosa, decidí que lo mejor sería invertir en grande. Compré una de las empresas más prestigiosas de publicidad en Japón, se llamaba Troncs Japón, pertenecía a una de las familias inglesas más poderosas radicadas en nuestro querido país. _

_Pero ¿por qué compraste su agencia?, nosotros podríamos haber formado la nuestra _

_Necesito que veas bajo el agua hija. Lo que compre realmente no fue la empresa_

_¿Ah no? – dije casi explotando por lo confuso_

_No, sino los contratos de esta empresa que tiene con las grandes marcas. Solo cambiara de nombre y razón social. Pero los contratos siguen intactos, así podremos arremeter con todo, o mejor dicho podrás arremeter con todo, en el mundo de la publicidad. _

_Ahora entiendo todo – dije asombrada por eso que parece un razonamiento tan simple y básico. Si mi padre compró esa empresa, fue solamente por las firmas que ella tenía con las grandes marcas, así facilitaría el emprendimiento. _

_Y tus firmas serán con prestigiosas empresas, reconocidas mundialmente – cuando volví a caer en cuenta entendí el peso de sus palabras. "marcas reconocidas en todo el mundo" y yo, ocupándome de la cabeza de esta nueva agencia publicitaria?. El miedo nuevamente me invadió – ¿por qué te pones pálida? – me preguntó mi padre _

_No puedo, es mucha responsabilidad – confesé de inmediato_

_Vamos hija, recién acabas de hablar como toda una dueña de empresa. Y ahora solo porque te cambio la dirección te llenas nuevamente de temor_

_Es que usted no entiende padre, es mucho el peso que caería sobre mis hombros_

_Hija, tendrás el apoyo de tus amigas – no pude evitar fruncir el seño ante su comentario_

_¿Cómo que el apoyo? – pregunte para que me lo explicara_

_El apoyo hija, que mas quieres entender. Estarás en Tokio junto a ellas_

_Como que en Tokio! – grite asombrada y el corazón rápidamente se me enloqueció. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba _

_¿Algún problema con Tokio o con tus amigas? – me pregunto extrañado_

_Es que… no quiero volver aun – dije nerviosa._

_¿Solo eso? – insistió _

_¿No puede ser en otro lugar? – dije casi ida en mis pensamientos_

_A mí me parece que el mejor lugar para una agencia de publicidad es Tokio, claro si hablamos de Japón. Aparte no puedo decirle a tu socia que se venga a Paris, con edificio incluido. Pienso que es más fácil que tú, tomes un avión. – dijo algo alegre por su comentario_

_Yo no sabía que sentir, pensaba desesperadamente en una buena escusa que me librara de volver nuevamente a Tokio. Eso significaba que tendría que volver a verle, y sinceramente no estoy preparada para eso. Y creo que nunca lo estaré. Pero no puedo decirle eso a mi padre, sería una locura…. Pero tampoco puedo negarme, lo conozco muy bien y sé que eso solo lo enfurecerá, lo que hará que se moleste y ponga en riesgo su vida…. _

_Lo pensare – le dije mientras me paraba absolutamente aturdida_

_¿Ya te vas hija? – me preguntó el sorprendido_

_Si, necesito pensar muchas cosas – le dije riendo forzadamente_

_Como quieras, nos vemos pronto – besó mi mano, mientras yo le dedicaba una reverencia y luego me giraba contando los pasos hasta salir de su oficina_

_Una vez en la calle respire una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmar mis pulsaciones. Mis manos estaban absolutamente sudadas por esa sola idea, millones de pensamientos futuros inundaron mi cabeza. _

_¿Qué harás Himeko? – me preguntó Gina al notar mi estado_

_No lo sé – le dije temblando ya entre sus brazos _

_Sabes que cuentas conmigo – beso tiernamente mi frente_

_Es que no me siento preparada para esta responsabilidad – le dije entre lagrimas_

_Pienso que lo que realmente te aterra ahora, es Himemiya Chikane – dijo ella llena de paciencia y comprensión. Yo rápidamente me separe de su pecho para mirarla a esos hermosos ojos verdes._

_Gina … yo …- intente desesperadamente darle una buena respuesta, pero no lo logre_

_No te preocupes Himeko. Desde que hablaste conmigo, lo entendí perfectamente y yo decidí seguir con esto, aun sabiendo que no me amas – acaricio tiernamente mis labios con sus dedos – pero llegaras a amarme, eso te lo juro – me pico un ojo_

_Gina… yo ya te amo – le dije rápidamente_

_No Himeko, aun no me amas – me replico_

_¿Lo dices por qué no nos hemos acostado? - le alegue muy ruborizada por la idea _

_No, como piensas eso – dijo ella rápidamente – lo digo porque mientras esa chica siga provocando que tus manos suden como lo hacen ahora, no puedes amar a nadie mas_

_No es por amor, es solo temor – dije apenada_

_Himeko… - ella levanto mi cara, desde mi mentón – la mejor forma de olvidarla es enfrentándote a ella. Siento que lo único que haces es huir, huyes de ella, de su recuerdo, de tus recuerdos… y eso no significa superación. Evadir es lo peor que puedes hacer, siempre es mejor enfrentar las cosas _

_Gina…. – dije asombrada_

_Aparte esta vez me tendrás a mí. Te aseguro que ninguna de tus ex se atreverá a molestarte – dijo entre bromas_

_Oye no tengo tantas ex – dije algo molesta – solo dos_

_La tercera es la vencida – me comento riendo_

_Eso espero – le dije yo. Sabiendo perfectamente que sus palabras estaban llenas de razón. En realidad yo seguía amando a Chikane Himemiya, y lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es huir de todo lo que me recuerde a ella. _

_Hay solo una cosa que me preocupa más que esa Himemiya – dijo con algo de amargura.._

_¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte inquieta_

_Tu padre… - inmediatamente recordé lo frio y cruel que fue con ella_

_Tendrá que entenderlo – le dije yo segura de que eso sucedería _

_Himeko – ella suspiró – primero que todo tu y yo no tenemos nada, no al menos con nombre._

_¿Por qué me dices esto? – le pregunte _

_Para que no te sientas comprometida. Yo elegí jugar todas mis fichas por ti. Pero sé perfectamente cuanto arriesgo. _

_Pero podemos llegar a tener algo – le dije llena de ilusión _

_Y no sabes lo feliz que me aria eso. Pero primero debes olvidar a aquella chica y segundo debemos cambiar a tu padre. Y creo que la segunda de mis opiniones es prácticamente imposible – me dijo ella. Mientras yo pensaba que era más fácil que mi padre aceptara a Gina a que yo me olvidara de Chikane. _

_No sé qué decirte – le comente presa de mis sentimientos. _

_No te preocupes, a mi me parece excitante la idea de tener un romance secreto contigo – me dijo sellando sus palabras con un dulce beso._

_Fin flash B._

Gina! – la llame asomándome en su habitación

Dime Himeko – me dijo ella saliendo de la ducha, con su pelo todo mojado

Prepara tus cosas, hoy regreso a Japón – le dije y me retire enseguida para darle la noticia a mi padre, y posteriormente a Mako.

DOMINGO 29 DE SEPTIEMBRE, TOKIO, JAPON.

¿Estás preparada? – me preguntó Michiru con su profunda mirada turquesa

Si, más que nunca – dije aferrando mi portafolio y llenando mis pulmones de aire

Entonces entremos en acción – me dijo tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar.

_Flash B._

_Michiru – dije sonriendo y alegre de verla aquí _

_¿Como estas? – me preguntó alegre y amarrándome en un caluroso abrazo_

_Feliz de que este acá – le dije llenando mis pulmones de su estrambótico aroma_

_Perdóname preciosa – dijo con pena en su voz_

_¿Por qué? – le pregunte aun amarrada a su cuerpo _

_Por no haber llegado a tiempo para el funeral – sentí que ella intensificaba su abrazo, como dándome un pésame silencioso _

_Lo importante es que ya has llegado – dije yo separándome unos centímetros de su cuerpo para que nuestras miradas chocaran en la penumbra de mi departamento _

_Intente llegar antes, pero la tormenta que azotó Berlín, fue implacable – ella acaricio mi mejilla _

_Lo sé. Mi padre me lo dijo – cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba acariciar por esas manos aterciopeladas – ¿cuándo llegaste a Japón? – le pregunté saliendo del transe _

_Ayer – respondió rápidamente- fui hasta la mansión familiar, para dejarle flores y despedirme de ella. Y llegue aquí hace una hora. Othoa me paso las copias de las llaves de tu departamento – me comento mostrándome las llaves con una sonrisa _

_Es una gran sorpresa – dije abrazándola de nuevo y despegando un poco sus pies del duro suelo. Mientras ella reía por mi acción_

_Te quiero Chikane – dijo cariñosamente, mientras su pelo cubría mi cara_

_Yo también Michiru – le dije llena de ternura. _

_Fin flash B._

Espera un momento Michiru – le dije antes de que ella cruzara esa gran puerta de madera.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – me preguntó preocupada

Creo que me siento nerviosa – le dije algo incomoda

No sueltes de mi mano, respira profundo y luego cuando estés preparada, apártate de mí – aquellas palabras me hicieron retroceder en el tiempo. Mi mente viajo velozmente hasta un recuerdo atesorado de mi infancia.

_FLASH B._

_CHIKANE!, CHIKANE! ¿HIJA DONDE ESTAS? – mi madre me llamaba intensamente, mientras yo permanecía escondida detrás de una mesita de madera, muerta de pánico. Estaba a segundos de presentarme por primera vez ante un teatro lleno de personas que esperaban ver mis grandes dotes con el piano. _

_¿Qué haces escondida Chikane? – Michiru me preguntó con un violín en sus manos. Llevaba un vestido azul rey y unos zapatitos de charol. _

_No quiero salir – le confesé aterrada_

_¿Pero por qué? – me preguntó_

_Creo que tengo nervios – le reconocí apenada_

_Haremos algo – me dijo acercándose a mi – toma mi mano, respira profundo y solo cuando te sientas preparada apártate de mi_

_¿Tú no tienes nervios? – le pregunte sorprendida, pero ya aferrada a su mano_

_Claro que no, piensa que estamos en la sala tocando para tu madre…. Y todo se pasara _

_Niñas! – la voz de mi madre sonó desahogada – ¿donde estaban? – nos dijo mientras nos arreglaba el pelo a cada una_

_Estábamos jugando – contesto tiernamente Michiru _

_Bueno mis niñas, ya es hora. Les aseguro que será el mejor concierto que cualquiera haya visto – nos sonrió abiertamente – las amo – nos dijo regalándonos un beso a en la frente a cada una_

_Fin del FB_

Esas palabras me suenan conocidas – le comente entre risas

Nunca olvidare esa tarde – me dijo con los ojos llenos de recuerdos – fue todo un espectáculo, aun recuerdo los fervientes aplausos

Michiru es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Ella es hija de la hermana de mi madre, por ende somos primas y las mejores del mundo. Pero ella fue criada por mi madre, ya que lamentablemente sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, cuando ella tenía apenas dos años de edad. Toda mi infancia la pasamos juntas, es mayor que yo solo por tres años. Guardo conmigo los recuerdos más hermosos y atesorados que ella me regaló. Siempre estaba admirándola, para mí era un ejemplo a seguir. Su belleza la destaco desde muy pequeña, y su talento con el violín la hacía parecer hija de algún dios griego.

Todo esto terminó cuando Michiru cumplió los quince años. Mi padre, quien siempre quiso resaltar mis dotes por sobre los de ella, encontró una carta entre las cosas de mi prima. Una carta que cambio completamente el clima familiar.

La carta que Michiru tenía atesorada, era una carta romántica, que delataba un romance adolecente de unos dos meses de vida. Fue tan fuerte la impresión que mi padre tuvo al leer el papel, que simplemente puso el grito en el cielo. Comenzaron las peleas con mi madre, el exigía que Michiru fuera internada y mi madre le decía que nadie la llevaría a ningún internado.

Recuerdo que nunca había visto tan triste a mi prima, y creo que nunca más la veré así. Lloraba por todos los rincones de la mansión, sobre todo en el establo, donde estaba su fiel amigo a quien le contaba todos sus grandes secretos. Un potro blanco y de largos cabellos elegantes

Al poco tiempo la mandaron a vivir a Alemania, encargándosela a una tía lejana. Desde entonces nuestra relación se mantuvo por cartas llenas de nuevas ilusiones y aventuras europeas por parte de mi bella prima.

Al cabo de los años me entere que esa carta de amor, que mi padre encontró estaba remitida por una mujer. Entonces comprendí cual fue la verdadera molestia de él. No podía soportar que en la familia, alguien tuviese una condición distinta a la normal, no soporto la idea de que Michiru se hubiese enamorado de una damita al igual que ella. Dama de elegante y fina letra, que le dedicaba sus más intensos versos.

Guarde cierto rencor hacia mi padre, por haber entendido lo cruel que se comporto con ella. Pero me desquite y de qué forma. Cuando le dije que mis tendencias sexuales eran las mismas que mi prima, fue ver la acción del karma puesta en escena. Su mundo se destruyo, definitivamente. Yo quien era su orgullo, que me presentaba ante todos como la perfección en un cuerpo humano, resulto ser igual que aquella niña que el alejo sin escrúpulos de la familia. Pero esta vez el no podría hacer lo mismo, el corazón no le permitía alejarme de esa manera y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar mi condición y tragarse su orgullo. Pidiéndole disculpas a mi prima y volviendo a entablar buenas raíces.

Siempre me terminas dando la fuerza que necesito – le dije aferrada a su mano

Y siempre estaré para lo que me necesites – me dio un tierno beso en mi mejilla

Gracias por tu entusiasmo – le dije mirándola tiernamente

Como no estarlo. Mira el cambio que has logrado en solo diez días. – inclino su cabeza un poco para contemplarme mejor - cuando te vi, no podía creer que eras mi prima, mi bella y adorada Chikane.

¿Tan mal estaba? – le pregunte riendo

Terrible. Parecías que cargabas con tiña o algo así – dijo burlándose de mi

No exageres Michiru – dije algo ofendida

Pero que importa. Ante mi está aquella Chikane que nunca debiste haber dejado de ser. Solo que un poco mas flaca

No soy la misma – le reconocí suspirando – y nunca lo seré

Eso es bueno, significa que has aprendido

Sé que es lo más importante y lo que no en la vida

¿Y qué es lo más importante? – me preguntó llena de curiosidad

Uno mismo. Primero estoy yo, y luego el resto – dije decidida

Eso está bien. Mientras mantengas un equilibrio

Claro que lo mantendré – le dije sonriente

Me parece, porque no aguantare que me desplaces en tu corazón

Eso nunca – le respondí

Bueno ¿preparada? – me preguntó nuevamente

Absolutamente – le dije y ahora si cruzamos aquella elegante puerta de madera tomadas de la mano.

Unos segundos después ya estábamos paradas frente a los mayores accionistas de Himemiya S.A de toda Asia. Me aferre tan solo unos segundos más a la mano de Michiru y luego de calmarme la solté.

Buenos días caballeros – dije llena de decisión, mientras ellos nos miraban con esos ojos llenos de envidia y avaricia

Que tal señoritas, las estábamos esperando – dijo uno de ellos, con los ojos tan marrones como el roble

Disculpen la demora – dijo Michiru tan decidida como yo – pero no esperemos mas, vamos directo al grano

¿Para que fuimos convocados a esta reunión?, ¿dónde está el señor Himemiya? – dijo uno de los accionistas algo ansioso al vernos a nosotras frente a el

El señor Himemiya está de viaje – respondí con la voz helada y dura – pero no desespere, que al caso es lo mismo el contar con mi presencia en este lugar.

Permítame dudar de sus palabras Chikane – dijo él poniéndose pie

Señorita Himemiya, para usted. – le aclare – Y le recuerdo que la relación nuestra es de subordinación y dependencia, así que, si es tan amable, guarde sus comentarios – de inmediato le marque el terreno de juego. Recordándole quien mandaba en esta sala

No es necesario que sea tan déspota – me recrimino él

Señor Toru – intervino Michiru – por favor. No hagamos de esto algo más difícil. Se les ha convocado a una reunión de emergencia debido a los grandes y profundos cambios que sufrirá la empresa a partir de hoy – el desplante de Michiru era realmente envidiable

¿Y que cambios serian esos? – preguntó uno de los hombres que no había hablado

Yo tomare la presidencia de la empresa acá en Tokio – dije inmediatamente, mientras podía ver como muchos de ellos se tensaban con la noticia. La central en Tokio manejaba todas las sucursales de Asia y parte de América. Sin duda el puesto más importante de la empresa

Esa decisión debe tomarse en conjunto – dijo uno de los hombres protestando inmediatamente

¿En conjunto de quienes? – le pregunte sutilmente y segura

De todos nosotros – dijo el algo desesperado

Le recuerdo que soy la accionista mayoritaria de esta empresa. Heredera legitima de mi difunta madre

Ese es solo el primero de los cambios – dijo Michiru – les informamos desde ya que se realizara un sumario interno en cada una de nuestras sucursales

Sumario… ¿por qué? – hablo nuevamente el señor Toru

Como todos sabemos, estamos cruzando una profunda crisis económica. Crisis que ya llevó a la sucursal de la empresa en Berlín a la quiebra – dije llena de poder y convicción – Alguien estafo a mi padre, con mucho dinero. Pero para llegar a mi padre y robar lo que robo tuvo dos opciones - mi mirada se volvió ms fría aun – A ese estafador le guiaron muy bien el camino, o el ladrón está entre nosotros. Y no se cual de las dos es más grave

Esas son tonterías! – grito uno de ellos

Cálmese por favor señor – dijo Michiru inmutable y tranquila – para eso realizaremos el sumario. Y agradezcan la consideración que tomamos al informárselos

Me niego a que eso ocurra- - dijo Toru muy ofendido

Esto es simple caballeros – dije algo molesta – quien no acepte las nuevas reglas del juego, tiene las puertas más que abierta para largarse de nuestra empresa – hice referencia a Michiru y yo – es cosa de que meta mi mano en el bolsillo y saque el dinero necesario para comprarle sus acciones – les recordé que aun nuestro poder adquisitivo era gigantesco

Hablare con tu padre – me dijo el señor Toru muy irritado, mientras se disponía a retirarse de la sala

Toru – lo llame con fuerza y él se giro hacia mi – la próxima vez que me tutees, date por desvinculado de esta empresa. ¿Entiendes? – dije llena de decisión

¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? – me preguntó haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras.

Veinte días – dije riendo sutilmente – ni uno más ni uno menos son los que tienes para presentarme la venta de tus miserables acciones en mi escritorio. Desde este mismo instante quedas relegado de tu posición como gerente en Shanghái y por supuesto, cualquier reunión del directorio que se suscite de ahora en adelante, no necesitara de tu presencia – dije tan autoritaria y segura que ni yo misma me reconocía

Tú no puedes hacer eso! – alego aquel hombre rojo de la rabia

Claro que si puede hacer eso. – le aclaro Michiru – como también lo puede hacer con todos ustedes – indico a cada hombre que ahora lucían tan frágiles ante nuestra presencia – caballeros si alguien más tiene una objeción, puede tomar el camino del señor Toru y ahorrarnos malos momentos

Me las van a pagar – dijo Toru amenazante antes de salir de aquella oficina.

Luego de aquel encontrón con uno de los accionistas, el resto de los hombres tomaron la decisión de respetarnos y aceptar los nuevos cambios de la empresa. Michiru explico paso a paso el conducto regular de todas las operaciones que se realizarían de ahora en adelante. Mientras que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Yo la escuchaba atentamente mientras me acomodaba en mi gran sillón de cuero negro, tan reconfortadle como poderoso. Cuanto me hubiese gustado que mi madre estuviera presente en este momento y me viera, por fin tomando las riendas de la empresa. Y alejada de las drogas y el alcohol.

_UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE… _

¿Qué te parece tu oficina? – me preguntó Michiru, mientras yo tomaba asiento en este gran y elegante escritorio. La oficina era casi tan grande como mi departamento. Algo descomunal para mi gusto, pero no puedo negar que estar a ahí te daba un aire lleno de poder que llegaba a embriagar.

Es algo grande – le dije siendo sincera

Descuida ya te acostumbraras – me dijo sentándose en la esquina de mi escritorio, mientras yo acercaba mi gran asiento de cuero hasta sus piernas para apoyar mi cabeza. El sol entraba tímidamente por los grandes ventanales del lugar, la tarde estaba agonizante ante nuestros ojos. El lugar olía a papeles y tinta, con sueños roídos por el tiempo, una que otra planta adornaba el lugar. Habían dos grandes cuadros en las paredes. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por una alfombra burdeo, muy elegante y refinada. Mi escritorio era de caoba y una pluma con oro blanco era la que permanecía de pie en el centro de él.

A veces pienso que este no es mi mundo – le dije mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo

Yo igual – suspiró – pero uno no puede escapar de su destino.

Tienes razón – dije algo melancólica

Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podemos cambiarlo – pude sentir que sonrío – es cosa de que usemos todo este sucio dinero a nuestro favor.

Justo cuando iba a seguir esa conversación alguien toco a la puerta.

Qué extraño – dije en voz alta, mirando a Michiru

¿Y tu secretaria? – preguntó ella, al notar que no nos aviso de esta visita

No lo sé…. – dije confundida – adelante – alce la voz lo necesario para que me pudiesen ori.

Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo, hasta dejar al descubierto la persona que golpeaba hace unos segundos.

Isabella – murmure su nombre al verla. Lucia absolutamente descompuesta, llena de ojeras, pálida. Yo sabía perfectamente que había tenido sin duda alguna una noche de juerga. Pensé un momento en que yo me vi como ella por mucho tiempo, y no tarde en sentirme avergonzada

Buenas tardes señorita Isabella – dijo Michiru parándose del escritorio con absoluta elegancia

Buenas tardes – le respondió ella, quien la miro de pies a cabeza no pudiendo evitar disimular su asombro – Hola Chikane – me dijo entusiasmada de verme en la oficina – hasta que terminaste por ser mi jefa

Claro – dije yo aun sorprendida por su aspecto

Lamento desilusionarla, pero Chikane no será su jefa – le dijo tranquilamente Michiru, mientras yo la miraba extrañada

¿Entonces serás tu? – le preguntó coquetamente Isabella

Tampoco – le respondió ella

¿Y quien entonces? – dijo confundida ella

Solo le llame para informarle que desde hoy vamos a prescindir de sus servicios en la empresa

Cómo?! – exclamamos las dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidas. Michiru ni siquiera me miro

Como lo escucho. Esta despedida

Pero tú no puedes hacer eso – dijo ella algo alterada

Isabella – dije rápidamente – la señorita aquí presente es dueña de parte de la empresa, tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que está haciendo – le explique a ella validando indirectamente la sorprendente decisión de Michiru

Ahora por favor, nos dejas a solas – dijo mi prima mostrándole la salida

¿De qué se trata esto Himemiya? – Isabella se puso furiosa

Isabella, después conversamos – dije yo algo atontada por la situación

Lo tenias todo planeado cierto – ella me miro con rencor – Me las pagaras! – me dijo indicándome con su dedo, para luego salir enfadada de mi nueva oficina

Creo que hoy es el día de amenazar a Chikane – comente sorprendida

Déjala, está loca – me dijo Michiru

Me puedes decir, por qué motivo despediste a la directora de publicad? – le pregunte algo confusa

Porque tu flamante directora, es una alcohólica y drogadicta – me dijo fríamente – y se perfectamente que era ella tu compañera en esas reuniones tan poco afortunadas

Pero no había necesidad de despedirla – le dije con algo de lastima

Claro que sí. Llegaba tarde todos los días, tomaba en horas de trabajo. Perdió dos grandes clientes… Ah, y lo más importante, no quiero verla cerca de ti – dijo ella sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio para seguir acariciando mi cabello. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

No darás tu brazo a torcer verdad? – pregunte para matar cualquier esperanza de ver a Isabella en su antiguo puesto de trabajo

No – dijo ella seriamente, pero manteniendo esa dulzura. – vámonos?, ya es hora de cenar – sin decirme nada mas tomo su cartera y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Yo no tuve más opción que seguirla.

Una vez afuera de mi gran oficina, me percate que mi secretaria si se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, así que decidí ir a recordarle que ella debe de avisarme cuando alguien llame a mi puerta.

Señora Desus – dije pacientemente, mientras ella revisaba unos papeles. Me di cuenta que no me escucho, pues siguió en su trabajo – Señora Desus – insistí elevando un poco más la voz, pero tampoco funciono. Así que decidí tocar su hombro – Señora Desus

Ah…. Señorita Himemiya – dijo ella asustada y nerviosa – díganme en que puedo ayudarla.

Mi flamante y primera secretaria resulto ser una anciana de aproximadamente unos sesenta y cinco años. Es lenta, sorda, come con paciencia y respira indecisa. Su cabello es tan blanco como la nieve y sus prendas de vestir dejan un extraño aroma a naftalina. Sus dientes están algo amarillos, pero tallan de alguna manera las gruesas y profundas arrugas de su piel cansada. Unos grandes lentes, le permiten ver lo que sería inexistente sin esos mágicos cristales.

Solo quería pedirle que cuando alguien me requiera, me avise por interno – le dije lenta y pausadamente, modulando como si ella fuera sorda y muda.

Si, si, señorita Himemiya – me contesto rápidamente la anciana de encorvada espalda. No puedo negarlo, nunca tendré el corazón para despedirla, es más, solo el pensar que ella esté trabajando a esta altura de su vida me parte el alma. Ella llena de un extraño encanto mi corazón, siento que debo protegerla y aunque intente evitarlo, no puedo dejar de tratarla con dulzura.

No se vaya muy tarde, es mas. Ahora mismo se va a su casa – le dije sobando su espalda con empatía

Solo me quedan un par de archivos por organizar y me iré – dijo ella con esa voz tiritona de anciano

No, vaya de verdad que no importa. Yo mañana llegare y terminare de organizar esas carpetas – le sonreí

Pero señorita – dijo sorprendida

Usted solo prométame, que la próxima vez que alguien venga a mi oficina, me informara de su presencia

Claro, claro – dijo ella algo aturdida.

Suspire y me gire, para volver junto a Michiru, quien me miraba con infinita paciencia y ternura.

Pero que sexy tu secretaria Chikane – me dijo bromeando

Sí, estoy pensando seriamente en invitarla a cenar – le dije siguiendo su juego….

TOKIO, JAPON Domingo 29 de Septiembre (Seiya)

Estacione pacientemente mi automóvil frente al edificio de Himeko. Mako me llamo hace unos veinte minutos y me pidió que viniera a verla, obviamente no me negué.

Subí impaciente hasta el departamento, que también conozco últimamente. Hasta llegar a tocar aquel timbre, que se mostraba tan indiferente ante mis sentimientos.

Seiya! – dijo Mako apenas me vio amarrándose a mi cuello

Como estas? – le pregunte ruborizada

Bien, pero mucho mejor ahora – dijo dejando entrever algo

Que paso? – le roegunte cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Es que no quiero cenar sola, y pensé que tu compañía seria perfecta – dijo ella caminando hasta la cocina

Y monica? – le pregunte llena de celos, pero con culpa

Esta con sus padre – dijo con algo de asperidad en su voz

Ya veo…. – comente nerviosa

Quieres que le llame y le diga que venga? – me pregunto malvadamente

Si quieres – le respondi intentando disimular mis nervios.

Pronto nos pusimos a comer, mientras que millones de miradas timidas y cargadas de sentimientos extraños se cruzaban por la mesa, como si fueran abejas rondando su panal. Yo nunca le había dicho a Mako de mis sentimientos por ella, pero sabía perfectamente que no hacía falta, pues se lo demostraba con cada mirada que le regalaba. Ella al mismo tiempo, también me mandaba mensajes subliminales. En su forma de abrazarme, en su forma de hablarme, en esa manera que ha adoptado para tratarme últimamente. Sé que le gusto, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Como también siento la tención sexual que se ha formado entre nosotras. Pero Mónica, es nuestra muralla, nuestro cable a tierra. La persona que nos recuerda y que me recuerda que esto es imposible.

Me ayudas con los platos – me preguntó con voz amplia Mako

Claro – le dije siguiéndola hasta la cocina, mientras ella dejaba sus manos libres y en un movimiento felino, se amarraba a mi cintura. Mientras yo buscaba mas oxigeno desesperadamente

No sé si me arrepentiré de esto… pero es lo que más deseo en estos momentos – dijo ella y rápidamente me quebró el miedo y la ansiedad besando mis labios.

No demore en sentirme presa del deseo, quería probar mas y mas de lo que ella me estaba ofreciendo. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos de vuelta en el comedor, aun con nuestros labios golpeándose desesperadamente. Senti que un suve y duro obstáculo, desetabilizo mi cuerpo y acto segudio cai de estalpas sobre el sofá. Meintras enzima de mi, estaba la mujer que tanto amo y deseo tocar.

Baje hasta su blanco cuello, donde segui con mi trabajo, metoculoso y adorado pasando suavemente mi lengua y sintiendo como se estremecía en mis brazos. Sabia perfectamente que esto acabaría en la cama, de eso no tenia duda, y aunque Monica pasaba por mi conciencia, el deseo y el amor pudo mas. Cuando estaba desidida a quitarle la blusa, el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar escandalosamente.

Sin decirnos nada, nos separamos rápidamente, como entiendo que alguien sin saberlo se vistió de salvador y evito que cometiéramos un grave error.

Mako, aun con la respiración agitada, camino hasta el teléfono y contesto.

Diga – dijo entre feliz y enojada – HIMEKO! – grito sorprendida y entusiasmada – claro de inmediato – dijo antes de colgar.

¿Paso algo? - le pregunte, carcomiendo mis instintos

No lo sé, Himeko me pidió que me conectara al computador. – dijo y de inmediato fue en busca del aparato. Solo unos segundos después la tenia sentada a mi lado, prendiendo el pc para conectarse con su gran amiga, como si entre nosotras nunca se hubiesen suscitado esos besos tan errantes y sinceros a la vez

La pantalla reflejo de un momento a otro la imagen de Himeko.

HOLA!- dijo ella animada agitando sus manos

¿Como estas amiga? – le preguntó Mako envuelta en felicidad

Bien, muy bien – ella me miro – como estas Seiya?

Bien Himeko, feliz de verte – le dije con cargo de conciencia. Se me hacía muy difícil mirarla a los ojos

¿Y las demás? – preguntó ella emocionada

No están – dijo de inmediato Mako – estamos solas

Ah, qué pena – comento Himeko, extraña a la terrible realidad que ocultaban nuestras presencias en su departamento

Pero cuéntame amiga que es lo que pasa? – prosiguió Mako

Tengo una noticia que espero les alegre

Cual? – dijo la ojiverde. Mientras yo escuchaba con atención

Me regreso a Japón! – apenas escuche esas palabras , pensé en Chikane

De verdad? , ¿cuándo? – Mako casi me reventaba el tímpano con cada palabra que daba

Ahora mismo – aseguro ella

Como que ahora mismo? – le pregunte confundida

Si, ahora mismo – vi como la imagen de Himeko en la pantalla se cambiaba por una que perecía un centro comercial, lleno de personas con maleta por todos lados – lo ven, estoy en el aeropuerto – se escucho la voz de ella y pronto la pantalla volvió a reflejar su imagen

Pero y esto tan repentino? – le pregunto Mako extrañada

Es por asuntos de negocio – dijo ella sorprendiéndome

Desde cuándo que te volviste una empresaria? – le pregunté entre broma

Desde el primero de octubre lo seré – me aseguro con una sonrisa

Espera! – Mako hablo fuerte – eso significa que pasaremos juntas tu cumpleaños?

Si, Mako- le afirmo Himeko

Entonces tenemos que preparar todo – me dijo mi amante – hay que tenerle una fiesta de lujo

No es necesario chicas – dijo del otro lado del mundo la futura cumpleañera

No puedo ayudar – comente suave y casi susurrando

Cómo? Por qué no? – me preguntó molesta Mako

Porque ese día estaré ocupada – dije con algo de nervio

Y se puede saber en qué? – me pregunto ella, con algo de celos. Lo que me conmovió el alma. Pero también me puso en apuros

Estaré en la celebración del cumpleaños de Chikane – reconocí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la nombraba frente a Himeko. Note inmediatamente que ella se sorprendió y su expresión cambio radicalmente, ya no veía alegría en sus ojos

Ah bueno, no importa – dijo Mako, para disimular el momento – de todas maneras te prepararemos algo

Como esta Chikane? – preguntó Himeko de la nada. Yo inmediatamente mire a Mako, no sabía que decirle.

Ahora bien – dije titubeante

Ahora? – repitió Himeko preocupada – ¿le paso algo?

Nada amiga, problemas familiares. Pero no nos incumben – intervino Mako cortando cualquier posibilidad de limpiar mi conciencia - ¿Y cómo esta Gina? – contra pregunto, mientras yo quedaba perdida en la conversación

Viaja conmigo – dijo Himeko

Esto es maravilloso, al fin conoceré a la chica de tus sueños

Como que a la chica de sus sueños? – dije descolocada

Verdad que Seiya no lo sabe – dijo Mako abrazándome disimuladamente

Mako, por favor no exageres – le pidió Himeko

Himeko está en una nueva relación, con una hermosa italiana- no pude evitar sentir un poco de rabia al escuchar eso….

Pues te felicito Himeko – dije con sequedad e inmediatamente me levante del sillón.

Luego de unos largos minutos Mako termino la conversación con su amiga y se acerco con la mirada furiosa hasta mí

Que sucede contigo? – me preguntó sin suavidad

Nada – le dije sin mirarla

Entonces por qué te molestas al saber que Himeko está en una nueva relación?

Porque pensé que Himeko era de esas que se demoraban un poco más en olvidar

No insinúes cosas de ella frente a mi- me advirtió

Entonces no me provoques – le dije yo

No me digas que ahora estas defendiendo a la drogadicta de Himemiya

No te permito que hables así de ella – le dije furiosa

Es la verdad

Ella cambio – le dije con decisión

Si claro – dijo ella irónicamente

Me da lo mismo si me crees o no – le comente – sabes algo? Al principio me arrepentí de no haberle dicho la verdad a Himeko, sobre la muerte de la madre de Chikane, pero ahora sé que es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Ha que te refieres? – dijo Mako ofendida

Himeko no se merece todo el amor que Chikane le tuvo, porque para que te enteres, al menos ella ya no la ama

Eso no te lo creo – dijo burlándose

Piensa lo que quieras, pero Himeko termino siendo lo que yo nunca pensé que seria

Cállate – golpeo mi cara con una fuerte cachetada – se supone que es tu amiga también – me recordó ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Y lo sigue siendo. Solo que me acaba de defraudar

No tiene nada de malo olvidarse de quien te hizo tanto daño – me dijo ella más calmada

Fue ella quien no confió en Chikane, y la abandono. Así que no cuenta como engaño

De todas maneras, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera

Claro, nadie lo niega. Es solo que sus actos son inconsecuentes con sus palabras. Una de dos, Himeko nunca amo a Chikane y por eso se le hizo tan fácil comenzar otra relación o, Himeko aun sigue amando a Chikane y no quiere aceptarlo

No discutiré estas cosas contigo Seiya

Nos vemos Mako – le dije despidiéndome de la que hace unos momentos atrás era mi mayor tentación.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

_Que mas puedo decir? cada vez recibo mas comentarios que me suben el animo y me hacen entender que voy por buen camino con este fic. Espero no decaer con este cap. xD_

_Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que leen, no me importa si comentan o no, pero me siento feliz al saber que siguen mi historia. _

_Quiero que sepan que cada comentario que me dejan para mi es importante, me encantaria responderles a todas, pero no tengo esa opcion... De todas maneras siempre intento tomar en cuenta cada sugerencia y peticion. _

_Nuevamente gracias y nos vemos pronto (figurativamente hablando c:)_


	20. AZUL GRANA

Cap 20: AZUL GRANA

Lunes 30 de Septiembre, TOKIO, JAPON

El largo viaje desde Paris hasta acá, se volvió una eternidad. Por más que intente dormir no pude llegar a un acuerdo con Morfeo, el definitivamente me abandono.

He repasado mi vida en los últimos meses, y se me hace imposible no ver los avances que he logrado. Me considero más independiente que antes, por ende un poco más madura. Y espero que esa madurez me sirva para enfrentar a ese fantasma que llevo en mi pecho, ese fantasma que aunque no quiera, sé que tendré que verle la cara tarde o temprano.

Himeko, recuerda que hoy tienes una reunión por la tarde – me dijo Gina mientras tomaba mis maletas y las subía a la parte trasera de un taxi

Si, lo recuerdo – le dije sonriendo.

Tenemos que conocer a tu brillante socia – se acercó a mí para besar mi frente

Espero que nos llevemos bien – dije algo angustiada

¿Qué dices Himeko? – se burló un tanto de mi – no creo que exista persona en la tierra que pueda odiarte

Eso lo dices sin objetividad – le comente con puchero

Como sea, tendrá que llevarse bien contigo, recuerda que eres su jefa – abrió la puerta del taxi y rápidamente subimos. Le indique la dirección al taxista y el automóvil comenzó su recorrido hasta lo más íntimo de mi pasado

Mako estará feliz de verme – dije algo emocionada

Debiste haberle avisado la hora en que llegábamos – me repuso ella

No, es mejor así. Será una sorpresa

DEPARTAMENTO DE HIMEKO, TOKIO. (Haruka)

Pienso que podríamos recibirla con algo más sobrio – comente al ver que el departamento de Himeko estaba hecho un kindergarten con los arreglos de Mako. Decenas de serpentinas de fuertes colores femeninos atravesaban las paredes por todos lados, unos cincuenta globos, más grandes que mi cara, bailaban frágilmente en el techo blanco y ajeno a la futura fiesta. Fuentes llenas de dulces y challas esperaban por la ilustre visita.

Noooo! – dijo decidida Mako – está quedando hermoso, de seguro Himeko quedara encantada – dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión

No insistas, ya sabes cómo es – me comento Mónica al oído con algo de resignación

Tienes razón – dije advirtiendo que nadie podría contra ella

¿Has sabido algo de Seleni? – me pregunto Mónica con mirada indescifrable

No…. Por más que me intento comunicar con ella, no lo logro – dije con tristeza.

Desde que Seleni confesara que se había enamorado de Himemiya, no la he vuelto a ver. Sé que discutió fuertemente con Hemira y se acabó yendo a una provincia de Japón junto a su madre y su padrastro. Hemira desde ese momento cambio y se volvió una especie de sicópata. Recuerdo que entre llantos me juro varias veces que mataría a Himemiya por haberle arruinado la vida. Y por más que intente, en un principio, hacerle ver que nosotras hicimos las cosas mal, ella no aceptaba otra verdad que la de su cabeza.

Es una pena… ya la extraño, nunca fue una mala persona – dijo la siempre cordial Mónica con un toque de quietud que solo ella posee. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta

Iré a abrir – dije mientras le daba tregua a mis pulmones de tanto inflar gigantes globos

Hola Haruka – me saludo de manera extraña Seiya

¿Estás bien? – le pregunte al notarla algo pálida. Mientras ella entraba lentamente

Si, un poco cansada solamente –sonrió ligeramente – ¿en qué puedo ayudar? – nos preguntó a todas, mientras saludaba a Mónica y Mako

Pensé que no ibas a venir – le dijo pesadamente Mako a Seiya

Te dije que mañana no podría, no hoy – le aclaro con la misma pesadez. Mire a Mónica como buscando una respuesta, pero vi que esta las observaba como descifrando un crucigrama

Puedes ir friendo las vienesas si quieres – le dijo pacientemente Mónica, rompiendo así el extraño clima que había entre Mako y Seiya

Claro – dijo ella caminado directo hasta la cocina, para comenzar su función

¿Qué pasa con ellas? – le pregunte en murmullos a Mónica

Ni idea – dijo Mónica, entre preocupada y tranquila. Mientras Mako nos miraba de reojo algo nerviosa

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

He pasado toda la mañana encerrada en la oficina, viendo diferentes papeles y tomando medidas de precaución ante la eventual tendencia a crecer de esta crisis económica.

Es increíble ver, como mucho de nuestros números están cerrando en rojo desde unos meses hasta acá. Creo que aunque me pase encerrada diez días en esta oficina, intentando calcular los verdaderos daños que esto produce, no lo lograría.

Muy ocupada – dijo Michiru entrando de improviso a mi oficina, con una limpia sonrisa

El futuro no se ve muy prospero – le comente mientras dejaba los papeles de lado para poner mayor atención a mi cariñosa visitante.

Bueno, tendremos que trabajar horas extras – dijo sin muchos ánimos

Así parece – reconocí haciendo una mueca de desprecio como la haría un niño de cinco años

¿Has hablado con tu padre? – me preguntó tomando asiento en la esquina de mi escritorio, para que yo apoyara mi cabeza en sus piernas. Como de costumbre

No, aun no quiero llamarle. Prefiero esperar a tener una buena noticia

Bueno, creo que eso sucederá pronto – me dijo ella animada, golpeando ambas palmas de sus manos

¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte alzando una ceja

Acabo de conseguir una cita para esta tarde con un representante de la marca Zamsung ( en este mundo será con Z y no S). Están interesados en que sea Himemiya SA quien dirija su próxima campaña publicitaria! – mi bella prima lo anuncio como el primer gran triunfo que podríamos tener

¿Qué dices? – dije descolocada y aturdida

Eso, lo que oíste – me aclaro ella

Pero Michiru que le podemos ofrecer, ni siquiera contamos con una directora de agencia. Te recuerdo que la despediste y ese departamento está de cabezas en estos momentos – le dije con preocupación

Pero para eso estamos las dos – se levantó tranquilamente para caminar hasta uno de los asientos frente al mío – sé que somos capaces de hacernos cargo de ese departamento

No sé tú, pero yo no tengo ni idea de publicidad – le dije tranquilamente

Entonces deberemos aprender

Pero Michiru, no podemos jugar con los clientes – le recordé ese pequeño detalle

No estamos jugando, es solo que estamos aprendiendo con un margen muy pequeño de error. A parte, ellos no tienen por qué saber que tú y yo no tenemos idea de publicidad.

Tenemos que contratar a un publicista urgentemente – comente suave y paciente

Chikane… tenemos centenares de publicistas en el departamento de publicidad – dijo ella riendo de mi comentario

Lo sé, me explique mal – reconocí – debemos contratar a alguien con talento, que pueda tomar la dirección de ese departamento

Yo voto por ti – dijo fuerte y segura

Michiru, no sé nada de publicidad

Bueno, aprendes y punto

Es que esto no funciona así

Escúchame Chikane, no hay nada que no puedas hacer. Siempre has sido la mejor en todo y estoy segura que podrás tomar la dirección de nuestra agencia, solo déjate asesorar por uno de nuestros empleados o mejor aún, confía en tus instintos

¿Y tú que aras?

Yo seré la vicepresidenta de publicidad – dijo feliz por la idea

Estas loca – le dije riendo

Por ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa, la reunión es en unas horas más y lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a cambiarnos esta ropa para estar presentables.

TOKIO, JAPON. HIMEKO

Te aseguro que les caerás muy bien – le dije a Gina mientras bajábamos del taxi.

Todo estaba igual como lo recordaba. Pude divisar a mi viejo conserje, colgado del teléfono. El parque de enfrente, sigue tan verde y hermoso. Llámenme ilusa, pero el aire que se respira en Tokio tiene un aroma totalmente diferente al de Paris o cualquier parte del mundo, este aire huele a hogar.

Espero que sea así – dijo ella muy despreocupada – pero si no es así, me da lo mismo. Yo vengo contigo y por ti, no por ellas – me dijo sonriendo

Bueno vamos – le dije comenzando a caminar hasta mi edificio.

Señorita kurusugawa – dijo aquel hombre quien ya no estaba pegado al teléfono, para saludarme con una gran sonrisa- que alegría verla de nuevo por acá

Gracias, ¿cómo ha estado usted? – le pregunte cordialmente

Muy bien – dijo el mientras se fijaba en mi acompañante

Ella es Gina Ferreti – dije señalándola con mi palma – y es mi – pensé en una milésima de segundos, cuál era el mejor adjetivo – acompañante – dije al fin - así que tiene total libertad en mi departamento – le avise a aquel hombre

Claro señorita – dijo haciendo una reverencia – es un gusto

Igualmente señor – le respondió ella y seguimos el paso.

Cuando ya estuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento, busque en mi bolso las antiguas llaves que traía conmigo. Me demoré un poco pero al fin las encontré. Abrí lentamente la chapa, mientras botaba un gran suspiro dedicado a la melancolía.

Lo primero que vi, fueron centenares de serpentinas repartidas por todo mi techo, muchos globos colgaban de él también. Había fuentes repletas de caramelos y papel picado. Una vez que termine de entrar a cuerpo completo, vi a la primera persona quien no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Mako – dije con la voz nivelada. Ella inmediatamente se giró hacia mi

HIMEKO! – grito feliz, mientras corría a mis brazos. Antes que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, vi como salían de la cocina Mónica, Seiya y Haruka

Sorpresa! – le dije ya amarradas en un fuerte y cálido abrazo

Dios Himeko, ¿cómo no me avisas? – preguntó en reclamo ella, aun en mis brazos

HIMEKO! – la voz de Mónica sonó tan dulce como de costumbre. Yo deje de lado a Mako, para darle un cálido abrazo a la dueña de esa voz

¿Cómo estas Mónica? – le pregunte sintiéndome muy acogida

Bien, y muy feliz de verte – dijo besando fuertemente mi mejilla

Hola Himeko – la voz de Haruka sonó muy recatada, con una mezcla de sentimientos que supe adivinar inmediatamente. La postura de su cuerpo me demostraba lo tímida y tensa que estaba

Y que, ¿no me das un abrazo? – le dije para hacerle saber que ya todo estaba olvidado

Claro que si – me contesto ella feliz, amarrándome en un abrazo que no demostraba nada más que un gran cariño entre las dos

Me alegra verte aquí – le dije al oído

Perdóname por todo lo que te hice – me dijo con la voz rasposa

Descuida, todo olvidado – me separe lentamente de ella para saludar a quien faltaba

Bienvenida a Tokio Himeko – me dijo Seiya abriendo sus brazos. Yo sin dudarlo fui a su encuentro

Seiya – dije apretando su cintura – ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté

Tan bien como siempre – me dijo

¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí? – le pregunté al recordar la extraña reacción de Seiya, mientras hablábamos por el computador

No nada Himeko, tuve un percance – me dijo sin mucha convicción

Espero que no te hayas enojado por Gina – le comente intuyendo la verdad

No, como crees. Es tu vida – me dijo regalándome un beso. Me separe de sus brazos para volver junto a la bella italiana

Ella es Gina chicas, una persona muy importante para mí – dije sonriéndole

Buenas tardes – dijeron mis amigas al unísono

Hola, un gusto conocerlas. Himeko me hablo mucho de ustedes – comento ella con gran cordialidad

Ya lo creo – dijo Seiya algo seria

No empieces – le dijo Mako de manera efusiva

¿Hay algún problema con ustedes? – les pregunté al notar algo extraño en sus miradas

Han estado así desde hace algún tiempo – comento Mónica seriamente

Que dices amor, no pasa nada – le dijo Mako algo nerviosa

Como digas – Mónica demostró un dejo de indiferencia al pronunciar esas palabras

Bueno, bueno. No nos desviemos. Aquí lo importante es que Himeko está nuevamente con nosotras, y que quieres que te diga. Nos acabas de arruinar la sorpresa – dijo Haruka calmando las aguas

Lo siento, pero es que yo quería sorprenderlas a ustedes.

Luego de decirnos un par de cosas más, comencé a contarles como había conocido a Gina, ese trágico suceso que pasó en Italia con mi supuesto compañero y como ella me rescato. Mientras todas nos escuchaban y comían los diferentes caramelos que estaban repartidos por todo el departamento.

Si bien yo estaba muy emocionada contando mis experiencias en Europa, había una gran parte de mí vagando por mis más ocultos recuerdos. Este departamento fue el testigo de tantas veces que ame y me deje amar por Chikane. Aquella cama en la hoy dormiré, muchas veces abrigo su cuerpo. La cocina, un lugar prohibido para mí, pero donde ella cocinaba los manjares más deliciosos para las dos. Aquel sillón, donde ahora esta Seiya y Haruka…. Fue nuestro primer roce de labios.

Himeko ¿cómo es eso que tienes una reunión de negocios? – me preguntó Mako sacándome de mis recuerdos

¿Cómo? – le dije aun atontada

Es que les conté que ahora debemos salir – me dijo Gina mirándome preocupada, al parecer por que noto mi vista perdida en algún lugar

Ah! Sí, tengo que ir a reunirme con mi nueva socia – le conteste a mi amiga

Eso suena aburrido – dijo Seiya entre risas

Pero debo hacerlo – le dije resignada – mañana es el estreno de la empresa, así que no tengo otra posibilidad

Será un día muy largo, en la noche celebraremos tu cumpleaños – me dijo Mako, advirtiéndome que debía tener muchas energías

¿Dónde es la reunión? – me pregunto Haruka

TOKIO, JAPON. CHIKANE

Es en el restaurant azul grana – me contestó Michiru, mientras nos vestíamos rápidamente.

Uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad – dije luchando con mi pantalón, quien se negaba a desenredarse de uno de sus extremos

Que pensabas?, que iríamos por unas hamburguesas – sonrió Michiru terminando de colocarse una hermosa blusa negra descotada

No claro – reconocí. Mientras sonreía feliz de haberle ganado a mi pantalón

Vamos Chikane, no podemos llegar tarde – me apresuro Michiru

Dios Michiru! – grite de pronto aterrada

¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó preocupada

La carpeta, donde tenemos el contrato que debe firmar el cliente se quedó en mi oficina – le dije desesperada

No puede ser – dijo tocando su frente – Bueno no desesperemos. Voy a ir por ella, nos juntamos en el restaurante – dijo tomando su bolso rápidamente

Está bien. – le conteste antes de perderla de vista.

Cuando termine de vestirme me fui directamente hasta el espejo, para chequear que todo estaba en orden. Mi traje formal está compuesto por unos pantalones plomos plateados de fina tela, una blusa blanca muy ajustada, a mi ahora más recompuesto físico, un blazer sin mangas de la misma tela y color que mis pantalones, que solo constaba con tres botones que cerraban justo bajo mi busto, dejando mi blusa blanca al descubierto, formando aún más mis ceñidos pechos en un perfecto arco tentador.

Mi rostro lucia perfectamente, como hace mucho no me veía. La belleza que reflejaba ese espejo, me devolvía a chorros agigantados mi maltratado ego. Mis ojos azules, mis labios escarlata húmedos y vivos, mi piel tersa y suave, tanto como a la vista y al tacto. Todo lucia en orden.

Tome mi abrigo negro Gucci, que era casi tan largo como mi cabello. Su cuello era elegantemente atrevido y cubría parte de mi cara. Sin más, agarre las llaves de mi auto y salí decidida a obtener la firma de este nuevo cliente.

TOKIO JAPON, HIMEKO.

¿Cómo me veo? – le pregunte a Mako, quien me estaba asesorando en mi habitación

Estas divina amiga – me dijo con los ojos iluminados

Perfecto. Ya es hora – dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera

Te estaré esperando - me dijo antes de que yo abandonara mi habitación. Apenas llegué al comedor, todas me quedaron viendo casi sin palabras

Dios Himeko, te ves hermosa – me dijo Gina con los ojos perdidos

Gracias – le respondí ruborizándome

Llevaba mi cabello tomado y unos finos mechones ondulados que caían por la cara. Decidí colocarme un vestido largo y negro, muy sencillo pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Que en el centro de mi pecho tenía una falta de tela en forma de diamante, lo que dejaba ver la división de mis pechos. Un abrigo color crema, sin abotonar y la cara ligeramente maquillada

Gina tiene mucha razón, pareces un ángel – me comento Mónica

Bueno, me terminaran convenciendo de eso – les dije bromeando

Vamos Himeko – Gina me estiro su mano, mirándome con un amor increíble

Claro – dije desapareciendo con ella.

Una vez en mi auto, Gina nuevamente me hablo

¿Cuál es la dirección? – me preguntó algo confundida

Es por esta misma calle – le dije yo – enseguida lo reconocerás. Es uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio

Azul grana…. No suena muy elegante que digamos – me comento riendo, aquella italiana.

TOKIO JAPON, CHIKANE.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! – dije golpeando el manubrio de mi lujoso automóvil – prende de una vez maldita chatarra! – por más que intentaba encender el auto, este no respondía a mis acciones. Al parecer el motor estaba ahogado… pero ¿por qué? - Esto no me puede estar pasando! – dije mientras veía que eventualmente llegaría tarde a mi primera gran reunión. Michiru es quien está usando mi otro automóvil, así que no me quedo más opción que salir rauda en busca de un taxi. El tiempo está definitivamente en mi contra.

Abrí la puerta de mi automóvil y me fui, no sin antes dedicarle una pesada caricia llena de cólera a su refinado cristal. Cuando salí a la avenida, me percate por primera vez en mi vida que no había autos por ningún lado. Y como no, el lugar era un sector exclusivo, donde solo transitaban los propietarios y, cualquier mugroso taxi que llegara hasta acá seria solamente por situaciones puntuales. Entendí que lo más fácil sería caminar, y así logre bajar unas cuadras. Hace mucho que no hacia ejercicio, ¡y como lo estaba lamentando en estos momentos!

Vi a lo lejos que un taxi se acercaba a mí, sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi mano para hacerle saber al conductor que yo requería de sus servicios. Pero mala suerte, alguien lo detuvo antes que yo. Comencé a desesperarme, mi mala fortuna se estaba volviendo mi sombra. Mire la hora y solo tenía diez minutos para llegar. Fue entonces que vi el metro de Tokio, y supe enseguida que sería la única forma de movilizarme.

Comencé a correr hasta llegar a la entrada de ese lugar, que para mí mala suerte tenía una pronunciada escalera. Ya casi sin aire, intente averiguar cómo debía hacer para tomar este medio de trasporte.

Esta era mi primera vez en un lugar como este. Me acerque hasta una de las ventanillas del lugar, donde había mujeres atendiendo.

Disculpe – le dije entrecortada por la falta de aire – me puede decir ¿qué debo hacer para abordar el metro? – le pregunte seriamente. Mientras ella me miraba como si yo le estuviese tomando el pelo.

Pagar su pasaje – me dijo algo molesta

Perfecto!, ¿cuánto cuesta? – le pregunte hurgando en mi billetera

Veinticinco yen – me dijo rápidamente

Ok, tenga - le dije pasándole un billete mucho más elevado que la suma pedida

Debe pasarme su tarjeta primero – dijo ella furiosa

¿Qué tarjeta? – le pregunte desesperada al notar que el tiempo seguía corriendo

Este sistema funciona solo con tarjetas – me dijo ella

¿Y donde consigo una? – le pregunte desesperada

Aquí mismo

Deme todo lo que necesito para tomar ese metro por favor – le dije algo agotada por perder el tiempo

Claro – ella rápidamente tomo el dinero – ¿cuánto desea cargar a la tarjeta? – me preguntó

¿Cargar? – pregunte pero de inmediato comprendí que se refería al dinero – póngale todo el dinero por favor

Si – me dijo y rápidamente hizo lo que yo necesitaba

Muchas gracias – le dije tomando la ansiada tarjeta.

De nada – me contesto ella

Disculpa – dije nuevamente – necesito llegar al restaurante Azul grana, ¿dónde tengo que bajarme? – le pregunte totalmente perdida

Debe tomar el metro con dirección a Ginza y bajarse en la misma estación

Muchas gracias – le dije y comencé nuevamente con mi maratón

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, el famoso metro llego a la estación en que me encontraba. Así que me vi obligada a apurar el paso, corrí aún más rápido, sonó una especia de pito y una voz aviso por alto parlante que las puertas del gigantesco transporte público se cerrarían para abandonar la estación. Casi en el último segundo salte cómo cual felina y logre entrar antes de que este me dejara abajo.

Rápidamente sentí como muchos ojos se posaban en mí. Pero en unos segundos siguieron mirando hacia otra dirección. Comencé a observar el lugar. Había gente por todos lados, algunos leyendo el periódico, otros leyendo libros. Algunas mujeres retocando sus caras. Muchos escuchaban música, lejos de cualquier ruido ambiental.

Me aparte de la puerta para buscar un rincón donde descansar mi espalda, lamentablemente no había asientos disponibles. Mi respiración aún seguía atormentada, la garganta me ardía, cada vez que respiraba, por tanto correr.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta ese rincón deseado, sentí que chocaba con alguien y en cosa de segundos una parte de mi abrigo tomo una temperatura diferente a la de mi cuerpo. Baje mi mirada desespera porque no fuera real lo que estaba pensando, pero para mí mala suerte se le parecía mucho.

Mi exclusivo abrigo negro ahora estaba totalmente manchado de café, crema y chips de chocolates, definitivamente eso que tan mal se veía en mi abrigo fue hace algunos segundos un Capuccino.

No puede ser! – dije maldiciendo y sacándome rápidamente el abrigo, antes de que la mancha atravesara a la próxima prenda

Dios, perdón, perdón, lo siento mucho – me dijo una muchacha, quien era la dueña de ese café

Como no te fijas por donde vas! – le alegue furiosa

Perdón, es que no te vi aparecer – ella tomo una servilleta y comenzó a tocar la mancha en mi abrigo

Déjalo, quieres! – dije mirándola impaciente – no lo dejaras como lo necesito con esa cosa – mi manera de hablar fue muy despectiva

Ya te pedí perdón – dijo ella con voz acongojada – de verdad que no te vi – la mire por unos segundos, buscando descargar todo mi ira en ella. Era una chica bastante normal, llevaba puesto un poleron muy ancho y de un fuerte color rojo. Su cabello era de un color marrón intenso y sus ojos eran de un color verde tan oscuros como parejos.

Déjame ayudarte – dijo tomando mi abrigo en sus manos

Maldito día – dije mirando hacia el techo. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo más, la misma voz que aviso del cierre de puertas en la estación anterior, ahora avisaba de que el metro había llegado hasta la estación Ginza. Sin tomar en cuenta a aquella chica, ni recriminarla más, me baje.

Mire desesperadamente a todos lados buscando la salida. Corrí hasta llegar a la gran y transitada avenida que estaba afuera del metro. Reconocí inmediatamente el lugar, solo estaba a unas cuadras del restaurante. El reloj me avisaba que lamentablemente ya estaba retrasada en veinticinco minutos. Definitivamente Michiru me mataría.

RESTORANTE AZUL GRANA, HIMEKO.

Hace aproximadamente quince minutos que comenzamos a platicar, con la que será a partir de mañana mi flamante socia en el mundo de los negocios. Y no he parado de reír. Resultó ser una persona agradable. Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, no me ha platicado de negocios y todas esas cosas aburridas. Nos hemos dedicado a conversar de nuestras vidas y a conocernos. Gina también está muy participativa en la conversación.

Es una mujer con una personalidad fuerte, lo note en la manera en cómo me saludo. Tiene una mirada extremadamente profunda pero amable, sus ojos son una mezcla entre el pasto verde y la tierra de campo, tiene la piel blanca y liza. Es alta, pero no tanto como Gina, sus manos son delicadas y sus dedos son finos y largos. Su sonrisa es transparente y su cabello es de un llamativo color plateado. Es realmente una mujer muy hermosa.

Y díganme ¿ustedes son pareja? – nos preguntó a Gina y a mí.

Eh…. Mmmm – no sabía exactamente que responder. Mire a Gina, pero esta estaba esperando mi respuesta

Si les complica, no me contesten – dijo sonriendo como si hubiese acertado en sus pensamientos

¿Y tú Shizuma? ¿Tú tienes pareja? – le preguntó Gina amablemente

Si – contesto. Mientras que nos mostraba su mano, moviendo su dedo anular. Para que nos fijáramos en un grueso anillo de oro

Estas casada ¡! – dije sorprendida, por ver lo joven que era.

Eso creo – dijo bromeando – pero no recuerdo cuando dije que si – rápidamente las tres nos largamos a reír.

Señoritas - interrumpió un garzón muy particular. Ya que era un poco tartamudo y extremadamente bigotudo - algún trago en especial? – nos pregunto

Yo no, gracias – dije enseguida

Me gustaría un vaso de vino por favor – pidió Gina

No, gracias – dijo Shizuma.

Enseguida le traigo su pedido – le dijo el tartamudo garzón a Gina

Que tipo más peculiar – comento Shizuma

Sí, es algo gracioso – le dijo Gina

No se rían – alegue como pequeña – eso es feo

Claro – dijeron al unísono, mientras se largaban a reír.

RESTAURANTE AZUL GRANA, CHIKANE.

Entre como alma que lleva el diablo, y rápidamente me acerque donde el anfitrión del lugar.

La mesa reservada a nombre de Himemiya Chikane – dije respirando agitadamente

Por acá por favor – me dijo aquel hombre.

Yo lo seguí inmediatamente, solo pensaba en calmar mis nervios y en que debía decir para excusar este retraso. Esperaba que mi pelo siguiera tan perfecto como lo había visto la última vez, pero con todo lo que me ha tocado correr hoy, no creo que sea así. Sin la necesidad de mirarme, sé que tengo las mejillas ardiendo por el calor.

Chikane – me dijo Michiru sonriendo hipócritamente al verme llegar – ¿cómo está la abuela? – me preguntó mientras me pisaba un pie, con algo de innecesaria fuerza

La abuela – dije reprimiendo mis ganas de reclamar por el dolor – está mejor, si mucho mejor – dije siguiendo la corriente

Me alegro mucho señorita Himemiya – dijo el hombre con voz seca y pesada.

Tenía aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, un rostro que a todas luces reflejaba que hace muchos años no sonreía. Su mirada era vacía de vida, severa. Y al parecer mi retraso lo tenía más irritado.

Disculpe el retraso – le dije estirando mi mano – Himemiya Chikane – me presente de todas maneras

Sutsako Nagusa – dijo el rudamente. Cuando estrechamos nuestras manos, sentir lo áspero de su piel.

¿Les perece si pedimos la carta? – dijo Michiru simpáticamente

Claro, claro – dije aun con la respiración agitada

¿Tiene usted calor? – me preguntó aquel hombre mirándome fijamente

Ah… eh … si un poco – dije titubeando.

Que extraño, los atardeceres de Tokio no son muy cálidos últimamente – dijo el mirándome las manos de manera extraña

Es que yo soy caliente – dije tan rápido que no medí mis palabras. Enseguida me arrepentí de haber pronunciado eso. Ahora los ojos de aquel hombre se posaron en mi agitado pecho, con una mirada bastante lujuriosa. Pude ver por rabillo del ojo, como Michiru se aguantaba la risa por mis últimas palabras

¿Es usted una mujer caliente entonces? – me preguntó el hombre sonriendo por primera vez.

Ósea, mas bien cálida. Para nada friolenta – explicar la situación, cuando se toma por un contexto errado, es extremadamente complicado

Señor, señoritas – dijo un hombre salvándome del incomodo momento – aquí tienen la carta – me fije que aquel garzón era algo tartamudo y bigotudo

Gracias – dije tomando aquella carta, que por el momento me servía de escudo para evitar que el siguiera fijando su mirada en mi pecho.

Señor Sutsako – hablo de pronto Michiru – me gustaría saber cuáles son las exigencias que pide la marca y que es en específico lo que están buscando?

No mucho señorita Himemiya – le contesto el

Kaio, mi apellido es Kaio – le corrigió ella. Note como el miraba algo descolocado

Somos primas por madres – dije yo inmediatamente.

Entiendo, señorita Kaio – corrigió el hombre – lo que andamos buscando es una publicidad fuerte, innovadora, algo futurista. Que llegue al subconsciente de los consumidores, que pegue tan fuerte que la gente no quiera cambiar de canal cuando la vean. Que los afiches sean sensuales y exóticos.

¿Cuál es el producto? – pregunte bajando la carta para poder visualizar al hombre.

Un teléfono celular – dijo el, mirando nuevamente mis pechos. Definitivamente aquel tipo me estaba hartando

Y como pretende que hagamos algo sensual y exótico para un celular? – le pregunte furiosa por su mirada. El echo ligeramente el cuerpo para atrás por la sorpresa de mi reacción

Prima, eso lo veremos en el transcurso del proyecto. Tenemos las herramientas necesarias para satisfacer al cliente – dijo Michiru, intentando calmarme

Dígame señorita Himemiya, usted es de esas mujeres que no es sensual en su vida? – no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran por la impresión de su pregunta

Lo que yo sea en mi vida cotidiana, no debe ser tema de conversación en esta reunión – le respondí intentando calmar mi rabia. Mientras que lo maldecía en pensamientos

AZUL GRANA, HIMEKO.

Venga Shizuma, di la verdad – le exigió Gina mientras reíamos como locas

Te juro que es la verdad! – le contesto esta rápidamente

Así que resultaste ser toda una casanovas – dije yo alegremente

Bueno, hasta que me case. Desde ese momento solo tengo ojos para mi mujer – aclaro ella

Y ella es celosa? – le preguntó Gina

Si es algo celosa, pero creo que yo soy un poco más celosa que ella – reconoció orgullosamente

Y ustedes son celosas? – nos preguntó mirándonos intercaladamente

Yo no – respondió Gina

¿Y tú Himeko? – me preguntó Shizuma

No lo sé – dije susurrando. Recordé inmediatamente a Chikane

¿Paso algo? – me preguntó Shizuma al ver mi expresión

No, nada – dije saliendo rápidamente de ese estado

Permiso – dijo de pronto Gina, poniéndose de pie – voy al baño – aclaro antes de retirarse

Creo que no hice bien en preguntar eso – dijo Shizuma algo preocupada

No te preocupes, todo está bien – le dije

Esa chica está enamorada de ti –dijo ella dejándome descolocada – ¿si lo sabias cierto? – me preguntó

Si …- reconocí algo nerviosa

Al parecer estas confundida – me miro intentando descifrar mis pensamientos

No es eso – dije yo. Por alguna razón esta chica me daba mucha confianza – es solo que… Siento que si me entrego a lo que siento por ella, estaré enterrando una pequeña esperanza del pasado

Ahhh…. Entiendo – exclamo ella mirando hacia otro lado – un antiguo amor – comento

Algo así – reconocí con la mirada baja

AZUL GRANA. CHIKANE.

Michiru es la única persona que me mantiene en una cierta calma. Hace más de diez minutos que este hombre no deja de insinuarme que le gusto y me mira con un deseo que solo me revuelve el estómago. Perdí total cordialidad con él, cada respuesta que le doy es fuera de tono, desafiante. Le advierto con cada mirada que lo abofetearé, sino deja de mirarme de esa manera. Pero al parecer todos mis gestos lo único que consiguen es avivarle el deseo.

¿Qué le parece la idea de grabar el comercial en Hawái? – le preguntó Michiru a quien no me apartaba la vista de encima

Hawái – exclamo el, mirándola quizás por tercera vez en toda la noche – sí, me encanta ese lugar. Es el paraíso, lleno de mujeres hermosas, pero bueno Tokio no se queda atrás – dijo dedicándome una de sus asquerosas miradas.

Ya es suficiente! – dije roja de la rabia, poniéndome de pie. Inmediatamente Michiru me tomo el brazo.

¿Sucede algo señorita Himemiya? – me preguntó él sonriendo y mirando descaradamente mis piernas

Por favor Chikane – murmuro Michiru preocupada

Tengo que ir al baño – dije alejándome de ellos.

Llegue al baño maldiciendo totalmente a aquel hombre, sin poder aguantar más, comencé a golpear la dura pared para descargar un poco mi ira.

Maldito degenerado, que ganas de romperte la cara! - dije rechinando mis dientes.

Luego de unos segundos, deje la pared de lado y me apoye en el largo lavamanos de mármol negro, que había en este lujoso baño. Un espejo de casi tres metros de ancho y unos dos de largo, reflejaba la elegancia del lugar.

Aun con mis manos apoyadas en el mármol frio y brillante, mire unos segundos mis zapatos, con la espalda encorvada y respirando tranquilamente. Comencé a subir mi cabeza, hasta dar con mi reflejo en el espejo.

Cálmate – me dije a mi misma – no caigas en su juego.

Abrí la llave del agua, y con mis dos manos moje mi cara. Que aun permanecía roja, pero esta vez era solo por la rabia, porque de calor ya no tenía nada.

¿Estas más calmada? – me preguntó Michiru a mis espaldas. Asustándome un poco

Creo que si – dije sin mucha decisión. Mientras ella se puso a reír. – ¿cuál es el chiste Michiru? – le pregunté algo ofendida

¿Cómo que cual es el chiste? Es cosa de verte preciosa – me dijo remeciendo sutilmente mi mejilla – las ganas que tienes de ahorcarlo se pueden hasta oler

¿Y qué esperas que haga? – le dije algo molesta por ver que ella lo tomaba con humor – no ha dejado de mirarme con deseo en toda la noche.

Pero eso no es culpa de él – dijo ella defendiéndolo para mi sorpresa

¿Qué dices Michiru? – le pregunté sorprendida

Me refiero a que hoy estas, más hermosa que nunca – dijo ella mientras las dos nos mirábamos a través del reflejo del espejo – cuando llegaste, tenías tus mejillas coloradas, la respiración agitada. Ese traje te queda magníficamente ceñido a tu cuerpo. Es como para tentar a cualquiera

Lo que me faltaba, que tu estés a favor de ese desgracias – le dije derrotada

¿Cómo crees? – me miro con el ceño fruncido – no estoy a su favor. Tampoco me gusta que te mire así – reconoció – pero debemos soportarlo, solo lo veremos un par de veces más. Eso, si el acepta firmar con nosotras – me aclaro ella.

De pronto un ruido típico de baño nos avisó que no estábamos solas. Un segundo después la extraña y desconocida compañía apareció a nuestras espaldas, saliendo de uno de los retretes. Inmediatamente reconocí aquel rostro. Era la chica con quien me había topado en París y que me insinuó que yo era una delincuente. Que ahora no la culpo, pues la pinta que llevaba no era la mejor. Aun así, apareció justo cuando tenía un par de palabras atravesadas

Gorila! – dije girándome para que nuestras miradas se encontraran – ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunté sonriendo de manera sínica

Comprobado. Eres una hija de papi – dijo pasando por mi lado para lavar sus manos – y no una delincuente como pensé

Veo que se conocen – comento Michiru, mirando de manera fría a aquella mujer

Si, papá solía llevarme al zoológico de pequeña – dije cruzándome de brazos

¿Qué paso? – preguntó ella parándose frente a mí – ¿papi no le ha dado su porción de drogas? – inmediatamente la tome por el cuello. Su presencia en mi causaba un rechazo más grande que el que sentía por aquel hombre

Escúchame bien estúpida – le dije mientras ella solo sonreía – mide tus palabras, porque no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de golpear a alguien

Cálmate por favor – me pidió Michiru algo asustada

Te advierto que saldrías trasquilada – me dijo separando mis manos de su ropa bruscamente

Le tocas un pelo y te aseguro que te arrepentirás – le dijo Michiru interponiéndose entre las dos

Aguerrida tu novia – comento ella

No pienses que por ser un gorila, eres la única que sabe pelear – le dije tomando a Michiru suavemente y apartándola de la escena

De todo modos no te preocupes, no me interesa pelear con niñatas como tú – dijo haciendo alusión a mi edad y caminado hacia la salida

¿Quién es ella Chikane? – me preguntó descolocada Michiru una vez que volvimos a estar a solas

Es la estúpida con quien me encontré la vez que fui a buscar a Himeko – le dije y ella inmediatamente supo a qué me refería. Ya que yo le había contado todo

Que pequeño es el mundo – comento con un dedo en la boca, como si esto fuera muy interesante

Quizás que imbécil tiene por jefe – dije ya más calmada

Bueno, debemos volver – me dijo Michiru – solo aguanta un poco mas

Claro, como no es a ti a la que miran – le dije saliendo del baño colgada de su brazo.

AZUL GRANA, HIMEKO.

¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunte a Gina apenas llego

Si,¿ por qué? – me preguntó ella

Es que te demoraste – le dije preocupada y tocando su frente para comprobar que no hubiese temperatura

Se ven muy lindas juntas – comento Shizuma, provocando que me ruborizara

No vas a creer con quien me encontré – me dijo Gina algo molesta. Sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Shizuma

¿Con quién? – le pregunté extrañada

Con la misma imbécil con quien discutí en Paris, antes de que nos fuéramos a Milán

¿Y que hace ella acá? – le pregunte casi no creyendo

Qué se yo- se encogió de hombros – estaba con su novia. Definitivamente es una hija de papi como pensaba, aunque debo reconocer que está muy diferente a la última vez que la vi. Casi no la reconozco – la mirada de Gina reflejada desagrado – en realidad ella me reconoció a mi

Bueno, ya no te preocupes más. Seguramente es una consentida y mal criada – le dije para intentar calmarla

De esas chicas sobran en Tokio – comento Shizuma para ayudarme en el consuelo.

AZUL GRANA, CHIKANE.

Mientras Michiru seguía conversando con aquel hombre, yo me encontraba vagando en mis recuerdos. Recordé la primera vez que me encontré a aquella mujer, que persona más desagradable. Por mucho que intentare no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Seguramente porque me dejo atravesada….

Hasta que al fin, una simple palabra me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Muy bien señoritas, ha sido un placer – dijo el hombre tan desagradable poniéndose de pie – les llamare dentro de los próximos días para darles una respuesta – entendí inmediatamente que no habíamos conseguido cerrar el trato en primera instancia

Claro señor Sutsako – dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie al igual que el. Yo la segui en su movimiento

Adiós - le dijo tomando su mano para besarla y luego hizo lo mismo con la mia. Solo que el beso que me dio duro un poco mas de lo normal y me dejo asquerosamente humeda la mano

Adiós – le dije yo no pudiendo disimular mi cara de espanto

Al fin – suspiro Michiru tomando asiento

Pero qué asco! – exclame agitando mi mano

Ten, límpiate con esto – Michiru me alcanzo una servilleta de género, que inmediatamente acepte.

De todas formas iré a lavar mi mano – le dije tomando camino nuevamente hasta el baño.

AZUL GRANA. HIMEKO.

De un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta comenzamos a hablar de la agencia que mañana seria inaugurada. Podía ver como los ojos de Shizuma brillaban llenos de ilusión. Era impresionante la pasión que reflejaba por este trabajo.

Mi padre me explico que ya tenemos unas firmas aseguradas con grandes marcas – le dije yo mientras jugaba con los dedos de Gina en mis manos

Sí, pero hoy me entere de que hay un perro de los grandes que anda buscando dueño – nos dijo como en forma de secreto

¿Un perro grande? – repitió Gina extrañada. Quien al parecer no le molestaba que yo jugara con sus dedos

Si, se trata de una de las marcas más importantes a nivel mundial, que maneja mucho dinero. Pero lo más importante es que también te da mucho prestigio – dijo con mucha astucia

¿Quieres ser la dueña de ese perro? – le pregunté

Tenemos que ser las duelas de ese perro – me corrigió ella – es que si lo logramos, tendríamos un prestigio muy impresionante

¿Tanto así? – pregunté sorprendida

Si Himeko, claro que si

Antes de que yo o Gina pudiésemos decir algo más, una voz femenina nos interrumpió.

No puedo creerlo ¡! Shizuma Hanazono, mira donde te encuentro! – Shizuma inmediatamente se puso de pie, para abrazar a esa chica

Esto es un regalo de los dioses ¡!– dijo ella abrazando a aquella mujer – Michiru Kaio, estas hermosísima – le comentó tomando sus manos y apartándose de ella, para contemplarla mejor

Dios, casi me da un infarto cuando te vi – le reconoció aquella chica, quien era realmente hermosa. Pero algo en su cara me parecía familiar, ¿su nariz tal vez?

¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó Shizuma mirando las mesas del lugar

En aquella mesa junto a la ventana – dijo ella indicando una mesa vacía

¿Estás sola? – le preguntó sorprendida Shizuma

No, esta con su novia – interrumpió Gina, poniéndose de pie de una manera algo molesta.

¿Ella es tu amiga? – le preguntó aquella mujer de manera despectiva a Shizuma

Ella es …. – Shizuma tartamudeo un poco, note que se encontraba complicada

Es su socia, al igual que yo – dije poniéndome de pie y sonriéndole de manera amigable

Ah entiendo – me dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que yo lo hice con ella

Cuanto tiempo Michiru – le comentó Shizuma, ignorando el incómodo momento

Muchos años sin vernos – le contestó ella

Es que te juro que no puedo creerlo – dijo Shizuma envuelta en emoción – estas aquí parada frente a mi…..

La vida da muchas sorpresas – le dijo ella. Mientras yo volvía a sentarme al igual que Gina

Yo pensé que estabas en Alemania - le dijo mi socia con la misma emoción del primer segundo

Regrese a Japón por dos razones; la más importante es que tuve una perdida familiar muy dura y la segunda es por negocios – le aclaro ella

Si, supe lo de tu tía – dijo Shizuma calmando su energía – lo siento mucho

Gracias – le dijo en un susurro que guardaba dolor

Deja presentarte a mis socias – Shizuma cambio el hilo de la conversación – ella es Gina Ferreti

Es un gusto Gina, a pesar de la mala manera en que nos conocimos – le dijo sorprendiéndome. Yo pensé que ella le haría un desaire. Al parecer Gina también quedo sorprendida por la cordialidad de aquella mujer

Lo mismo digo. Disculpa por como trate a tu novia – le dijo mi Italiana con gran simpatía

Claro – le dijo ella mirándola con risa.

Y ella es Himeko Kurusugawa – cuando la mire, me percate que me estaba mirando de una manera extraña.

¿Tú eres Himeko Kurusugawa? – me preguntó algo pálida y completamente seria

Si …. – dije titubeante al ver su reacción

Tienes los ojos amatistas – comento ella, como si estuviese armando un rompecabezas

¿Se conocen? – le preguntó Gina

No que yo recuerde – dije confundida. Había algo en ella que me parecía familiar, pero no recuerdo conocerla

No, no nos conocemos – lapido ella de manera fuerte

¿Algún problema entonces? – le preguntó Shizuma

No nos conocemos, pero si conoces a alguien a quien quiero mucho – me dijo ignorando las palabras de Shizuma

¿A quién? – pregunte ingenuamente

Aquí estas Michiru – una voz de ángel rompió el tiempo frente a mis ojos.

En un segundo, en un pobre y eterno segundo, mi mundo se derrumbó o se volvió a construir…. Frente a mi estaba ella, tan lucida, tan viva, tan cerca…. El sonido de su voz retumbaba en mi corazón, que estaba temblando de miedo, emoción, pena…. Olvide completamente respirar, la sangre rápidamente subió a mi rostro, mis pupilas se dilataron sin duda. Cada vello de mi cuerpo se alzó ante su presencia. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y sudar. Perdí cualquier razón, certeza, o quietud que había conseguido hasta ahora. Como si fuera un acto de magia, todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecer, y solo era ella lo único que veía iluminado.

Como hipnotizada por su belleza, comencé a caminar hasta estar tan solo a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. La mire perpleja, se enrojecieron mis ojos. Levanté mi cara lo más que pude, para poder apreciar mejor aún su rostro.

Chikane… - susurre mareada por su fragancia encantadora

Ella estaba inamovible, ahí parada frente a mí. Sin ningún gesto en su rostro, como si frente a ella no estuviese nada diferente. Y yo que ya no me acordaba ni de que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, no dejaba de contemplarla.

Estaba realmente hermosa, casi atrevidamente hermosa. Su piel, esa piel que estúpidamente intente olvidar, ahora estaba a centímetros de mis curiosas manos que no se atrevían o yo no era capaz de mover. Sus ojos azules, rabiosamente azules me derretían el alma. Un fuerte dolor revivió en mi pecho, una sensación de soledad, de olvido, de desamor.

Su presencia me golpeo con la fuerza de un tren al pasar y entendiendo que solo me quedaba un par de segundos para resistir, intente llegar a sus labios, como si esto se tratara de un sueño. Mi propio sueño, donde nadie se enteraría de mi reacción, donde quedaría alojado y atesorado en mi corazón. Sentí rozar sus labios, y todo se volvió negro.

AZUL GRANA, CHIKANE

Himeko! – dije susurrando seriamente y tomándola en mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada. Cruce mi brazo por su cintura y con mi mano libre tome su cabeza apoyándola en mi pecho. Mientras todas las personas del lugar miraban la extraña escena

HIMEKO! – de pronto frente a mi estaba esa chica tan desagradable. Aquella italiana que tanto rechazo me causa.

Antes de que ella pudiera llegar, tome a Himeko con mis dos brazos y la alcé desde las piernas.

Creo que debe descansar – dije tranquilamente – ¿viene contigo gorila? – le pregunté

Si – dijo ella con la mandíbula tensada y mirándome fríamente

Rápidamente un recuerdo llego a mi cabeza.

_Flash b._

_Disculpa, lo siento mucho – le dije agachándome para recoger nuestras cosas_

_No hay cuidado – me respondió mientras podía sentir su mirada en mi nuca y tenía un marcado acento Italiano. Lentamente subí mi mirada y comprobé que efectivamente me estaba mirando_

_¿Te conozco? – le pregunte algo pesada al notar la forma en que me miraba. Ella me provocaba un ligero rechazo por una extraña razón_

_No lo creo – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo – ¿de dónde eres y que haces en este edificio? – preguntó casi como un policía_

_Perdón … - dije sorprendida parándome con el ramo de rosas maltratado_

_Se nota que no eres de este edificio – aún tenía esa mirada disidente en sus ojos – será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad_

_Pero quien te piensas tu que soy!- le alegue a la chica Italiana de ojos verdes. Era muy alta, más que yo, tenía la piel de un tostado especial, mientras que sus pestañas eran extremadamente largas y oscuras._

_No lo sé, dímelo tu – ella me miraba como si yo fuese una delincuente._

_¿Eres paranoica o qué? – le pregunte irritada. Nunca nadie me había insinuado que yo fuera una especie de peligro social_

_Si andas en busca de drogas te aseguro que te has equivocado de edificio – no pude evitar sentir vergüenza cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras_

_¿Que… dices? – me quede sin palabras_

_Como sea. Hoy nadie me arruinara el día, voy saliendo con mi novia a Italia, pero si me llego a enterar que algo extraño ha pasado acá, te buscare y te enseñare modales – no podía creer que ella me estuviese hablando así – y te aseguro, jamás se me olvida una cara, jamás._

_Fin flashb._

_Inicio flashb._

_Yo sabía Himeko, a mí no me puedes mentir – dijo Mako, terminando cualquier duda desconocida para mí. Definitivamente si era Himeko con quien hablaba. Rápidamente mi boca se secó por los nervios_

_Pero no te apresures – respondió Himeko. Mientras yo disfrutaba de su voz, tan dulce y más perfecta de lo que recordaba._

_Es que te conozco Himeko, pero por qué no me lo contaste antes? – fuera lo que fuera que Himeko le estuviese diciendo a Mako, la tenía muy emocionada. En ese segundo tuve un impulso y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta e irrumpir en la conversación Himeko respondió, dejándome clavada en el mismo lugar_

_Nos besamos ….. _

_Fin flashB._

Comprendí inmediatamente quien era esta chica. Ella es la nueva novia de Himeko, era obvio. Que jodido es el destino, como juega con las personas. Resultó ser que aquella mujer, con la que ya había tenido dos encuentros intensamentes desagradables y fortuitos, era la nueva dueña del corazón de Himeko. La chica por la que algún día di todo, la chica por la que algún día hubiese dado mi vida. Esa rubia de mis sueños plateados, que alguna vez me amo... pero que me destruyo hasta el punto de perderme en mi misma…. El corazón me dolió al comprobar la cruel verdad, pero no quise tomarle atención.

Ten – le dije a la italiana, alcanzándole el cuerpo desmayado de Himeko – creo que debe descansar – sugerí sin más preocupación que la que te provoca un extraño desmayado en la calle.

Himeko, Himeko, reacciona – le dijo ella recibiéndola en sus brazos. Con gran preocupación.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó una chica de cabellos platinados a la italiana

Si por favor. ¿Me acompañas hasta el automóvil? – le preguntó ella

Claro, dame un segundo – dijo mirando a Michiru – no entiendo que es lo que paso acá – me miro rápidamente y luego fijo su vista nuevamente en mi prima – veo que todos se conocen con todos – sonrió algo nerviosa – pero fue un placer volver a verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias

Igualmente Shizuma – le dijo Michiru – sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

Hasta luego – dijo ella despidiéndose de las dos al mismo tiempo.

Estas bien Chikane? – me pregunto Michiru preocupada

Si – dije tranquilamente.

Camine directamente hasta nuestra mesa, que permanecía abandonada hace mucho tiempo ya. Tome mi bolso y pague las cuentas. Ya que al parecer al otro grupo de mujeres se les olvido que estos lugares suelen cobrar por los servicios.

Vamos – me dijo pacientemente Michiru

Claro.

Me subí al auto y no pronuncie una sola palabra. Michiru iba concentrada en maneja, mientras yo me concentraba en las luces tan efímeras de los postes en la calle.

Acababa de ver a Himeko, y aunque me sentí morir por un segundo pude salir bien. Fue tan inesperado el verla ahí, parada frente a mí, como rogando por mis labios. Vi en su mirada un amor tan profundo, una necesidad de mí que nunca he visto en nadie.

Y aunque mis lágrimas quisieron salir, no lo consiguieron. Creo que el tiempo y el sufrimiento han construido una muralla muy fuerte y grande en mi interior. Una muralla que nadie puede derrumbar, ni siquiera yo. Que ya ni siquiera sé cómo definir lo que sentí por Himeko, ¿pena? ¿Desilusión? ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Cariño aturdido? …. ¿amor condenado a muerte? ….

TOKIO JAPON, HIMEKO.

Un suave olor a mar me despertó. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero no era un dolor físico. Rápidamente las imágenes llovieron en mi memoria.

La había visto, estuve frente a ella, casi la bese – toque mis labios y cerré mis ojos – ¿pero qué paso?

Mire a mi alrededor y comprobé que estaba en el asiento de mi auto. La ventanilla dejaba entrar un fresco aire con aroma a mar. Al parecer estaba en un mirado. A lo lejos divise la silueta de Gina, quien me daba la espalda.

No quise moverme del lugar. Me deje llevar por las emociones del momento. Mire la noche, profundamente oscura y bañada en estrellas. Y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, toque mi pecho arrugando mi vestido y me puse a llorar, desesperada por verla nuevamente.

TOKIO, JAPON. SHIZUMA.

No podía dar crédito a la extraña noche que había pasado.

Por un lado al fin logre conocer a Himeko Kurusugawa, quien resulto ser tremendamente amable y agradable. Por otro lado, volví a ver a Michiru, alguien por quien guardo un muy especial cariño y que seguramente no dejare de tener aunque se me acabe la vida.

Luego esa extraña chica de ojos azules y la reacción de Himeko, que termino desmayada en sus brazos…. Esto parece una especie de película.

Estacione con gran facilidad mi automóvil en la cochera de mi hogar. Baje algo agotada de él, y camine hasta la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, alguien lo hizo por mí.

Shizuma! – dijo la chica de mi vida saltando a mi cuello

¿Me extrañaste? – le pregunté coquetamente

Demasiado – reconoció ella con su mirada un tanto infantil un tanto mujer

Tengo muchas cosas que contarte Nagisa – le dije entrando a nuestro hogar aun abrazadas

Me imagino – dijo ella mirándome de una manera diferente – pero la noche no es para hablar – susurro tentadoramente en mi oído

No? – pregunté mientras que una de mis manos rozada su pecho provocándole un ligero estremecimiento

No – aseguro ella clavándome un beso lleno de lujuria y amor.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Haber... primero que todo agradecer como siempre a cada persona que lee el fic.

Segundo: espero que les haya gustado la incorporación de estos dos nuevos personajes. Shizuma y Nagisa. Lo hice porque algunas me lo pidieron y nada, igual ustedes son las que leen y yo la que intento hacer una historia interesante. Así que no le veo nada de malo dar en el gusto. Lo que sí, les advierto que yo no conozco mucho a estos personajes. MMMM, claro que si me preocupe de leer la descripción física y psicológica de cada una de ella, pero no decía mucho. En fin... agradecida estaré de mas consejos con respecto a estos personajes.

Tercero : mmmmmmm o.O mmmmmm juro que se me olvido xD debe de ser la hora. jajjajajajaj

Bueno un fuerte abrazo psicológico a cada persona que lea el fic y eso. Gracias nuevamente. BEXOS!


	21. Cumpleaños Feliz Primera parte

Cap 21 : Cumpleaños feliz… Primera parte

TOKIO, JAPON. GINA

Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no puedes aprender hasta vivir la experiencia. Ser unos buenos padres, un fiel amigo, una humilde caminante, un valiente héroe anónimo, un intento de superación a una gran tragedia, una reacción acertada a un momento inoportuno. Todas y más de estas cosas, situaciones, acciones y muchas veces hasta omisiones, no las sabes y nadie, ni tus padres, amigos, la escuela, algún libro de un destacado filántropo, ni los mejores profesores de las más prestigiosas escuelas te las van a poder enseñar.

Una de esas cosas que no aprendes hasta estar en el momento, es lo que viví la noche de ayer.

Nadie me advirtió del trago amargo de hiel que me darían a probar, nadie se compadeció de mi tristeza, y a nadie le interesaba lo que yo pudiese pensar. Esta era una de las opciones que se podrían dar si yo me embarcaba en esta aventura, pero siempre la supe como la más improbable. Y resulto ser la primera en suceder.

Aquella chica tan abandonada de su rostro humano, esa joven de frágil esqueleto y acentuadas ojeras por quien tuve un rechazo inmediato, resulto ser Himemiya Chikane. La sombra y pasado de quien más amo. Ahora completamente cambiada, lucía un semblante perfecto, unos ojos que atemorizaban por la profundidad y la intensidad, un hablar socavado de poder… Definitivamente no se trata de cualquier persona.

Pero todo eso no me importaría en lo absoluto, sería una chica más de tantas que he visto en el mundo, llenas de dinero y poder. Pero ella es Himemiya Chikane, aquella mujer que tantas veces hizo gritar y llorar a Himeko en las aterradoras noches infinitamente solas en su habitación. Esa mujer que destruyo a quien guarda en sus ojos, la mirada más apacible, bondadosa y cariñosa que se pueda imaginar. Y esa mujer es, sin saberlo, la única barrera que detiene a Himeko, para entregarse a lo que siente por mí.

Cuando vi como mi pequeño ángel caí desmayada en los brazos de esa mujer, comprobé que mi lucha por su corazón, sería más ardua de lo que imagine. Definitivamente Himeko se estrelló con su pasado en un segundo, y ese golpe la dejo noqueada.

Camino a su departamento fue un sepulcral silencio, que mezclaba la pena y el dolor de la rubia con mi angustia y preocupación. Ella no me miraba, quizás porque su mente se encontraba divagando. Y yo, preferí tomar el rol de cobarde y no preguntar nada que pudiera tener una respuesta dolorosa.

También y como un pequeño bálsamo para mi angustiado corazón, pude descifrar la fría mirada de esos ojos marinos, mientras Himeko estaba en ese trance tan evidente de amor. La chica de hielo no respondía al hilo de la situación, era como si estuviese separada de aquel momento. No le importó la reacción de mi ángel, desprecio esa mirada de amor verdadero, que yo tanto ansió producir con mi presencia. La miraba como si fuera algo tan gastado y antiguo, que ya no podía sacar nada de ahí. O como si frente de ella, estuviese aquel recuerdo de infancia que siempre intentas olvidar. Estaba inamovible, con sus ojos fijos en Himeko, la miraba con infinita paciencia abandonada de interés, estoy segura de que ella se hubiese dejado besar por Himeko si esta no se hubiese desmayado en el momento exacto, porque no le importaba en lo absoluto si lo hacía. Era una estatua fría y rígida, que no demostraba sentimientos.

JAPON, TOKIO. HIMEKO

Toda la noche, absolutamente toda la noche, cada hora, minuto, segundo, respiro, pensamiento… soñaba con la misma canción, Chikane Himemiya.

Lloré incesantemente, completamente intranquila, por su mirada. Me sentí tan frágil, pero también tan abrumada. Pensé y hasta esta mañana sigo pensando que todo fue un sueño, pero la mirada abandonada de Gina, me recuerda que lo de anoche fue verdad.

No puedo entender que es lo que me pesa más en estos momentos. Mi estúpida reacción, su fría mirada, mis oprimidos sentimientos que se desbordan por mis ojos. Mi cansancio ante el dolor que me provoca recordar cuanto la amo. O haber entendido que aquella joven llamada Michiru, era su nueva novia, ¡cómo me duele pensar eso! Nunca olvidare ese nombre, y claro que enseguida no lo comprendí. Después de que volví en sí, recordé cada segundo previo y posterior a mi inesperado encuentro. Gina comento que ella estaba junto a su novia y luego de eso aparece Chikane, tan cambiada, sin rastros infantiles, como si en estos meses hubiese madurado descomunalmente. Pero guardaba algo en sus ojos, algo que no pude descifrar porque se paseó por ese mar azulado de manera efímera.

No fui capaz de olvidarla, y sabía perfectamente eso antes de verla. Cada día que pasé fuera de Japón lo supe. Pensé absurdamente que ya me estaba mejorando de esta enfermedad con los ojos más azules y cautivadores del mundo, pero no. Solo me mentí, es más fácil eso que afrontar esta verdad tan dura.

Tengo tanto miedo, siento que no puedo avanzar, pero si me quedo estática me perderé completamente. Retroceder es imposible, yo no quiero hacerlo. Me jure a mí misma que ella no volvería a causarme dolor, rompí mi promesa. Pero al menos me queda la lucidez que te dan los recuerdos de un engaño. De haberla visto en la cama junto a quien fuera su amiga. Eso es un recuerdo grotesco de que ella no es para mí.

¿Himeko puedo pasar? – Gina golpeo suavemente la puerta de mi habitación. Me incorpore perezosamente de mi cama y mire la hora. El reloj digital marcaban las nueve de la mañana

Claro, Gina – le conteste fregándome mis ardidos y enrojecidos ojos

Feliz cumpleaños – dijo ella inmediatamente después de abrir esa puerta de madera. Lo único que podía ver de ella era todo desde su ombligo hacia abajo. Traía consigo el ramo de flores más sorprendente que había visto en toda mi vida. A simple vista habían más de cincuenta rosas que se intercalaban entre un color escarlata intenso y un blanco perfecto.

¡Dios mío, Gina! – exclame llevándome las manos a mi boca por el asombro. De inmediato un sentimiento de alivio atravesó mi alma.

Ella camino hasta llegar junto a mi cama, como si esas hermosas y embellecidas rosas por un roció de madrugada no le impidieran saber el camino exacto hasta mí. Se arrodillo a un costado, mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente las flores, para mostrar sus encantadores ojos verdes y facciones italianas.

Ya eres toda una mujer – me dijo riendo y picándome un ojo

Gina están hermosas – le comente aun embargada por las bellezas de las flores. Ella me las alcanzó y yo las tome como si fueran un bebe

Las fui a buscar a Italia – dijo seriamente

¿De verdad? – le pregunté sorprendida y confusa

No Himeko – soltó una ligera carcajada – ¿cómo crees?

Mala, yo te creo todo – le reconocí en un puchero

Eres tan ingenua – me dijo alegremente

Pesada – le conteste tirándole un cojín, que para mí placer le llego en pleno rostro. Claro que la fuerza con que lo tire, no alcanzaba ni siquiera para hacerle daño a una hormiga

Oye! – dijo ella riendo – ¿ahora eres una chica ruda?

Claro que si – dije olvidando por instantes este dolor

Luego de eso Gina me sorprendió con un contundente desayuno a la cama. Lo cual le agradecí con un tierno besos en sus gruesos labios. Ella respondió rápidamente a mi acción.

Luego me levante directamente a la ducha, necesitaba despejarme de esta gran pereza.

Una vez en la ducha, y dejando que el agua llegara a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mis verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la luz. Hoy no era un día cualquiera. Si claro, es mi cumpleaños, pero también el de Chikane. Hace algunos meses, imagine que este día lo pasaría junto a ella, que las dos celebraríamos juntas nuestro cumpleaños. Que sería yo, sin duda alguna quien le llevara el pastel, que le daría el beso de buenos días y que ella hubiese sido quien me despertaría como Gina lo hizo.

Llore como una pequeña abandonada, estaba hecha un mar de confusiones. Sin saber cuál era el sentimiento que más prevalecía en mi interior. Nunca imagine que este encuentro sería tan intenso para mí, es que no me explico cómo puedo amarla tanto.

Pero debo recomponerme, hoy aparte de ser mi cumpleaños, es el lanzamiento de mi empresa. Sin duda alguna, será un día muy agitado.

JAPON TOKIO, CHIKANE.

Estaba confundida, frente a mi había un camino oscuro. Sabía perfectamente que aun a pesar del miedo, tenía que seguir el sendero. Tenía la extraña necesidad de encontrar algo.

No sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar, creo que me perdí. Michiru había estado solo hace unos momentos conmigo o eso es lo que recuerdo.

Pero de pronto vi como una luz se acercaba a mí, rápidamente reconocí la silueta de una mujer quien era la dueña de esa luz. Llevaba colgando en una de sus manos una antigua lámpara a parafina. La tenue luz me ayudo a precisa mucho mejor el lugar. Se trataba de un campo, algo abandonado por dios. Los arboles estaban secos, solo tierra y polvo pisaban mis pies, muchas piedrecillas buscaban proponer una música soberbia.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a caminar por inercia hacia la luz, quizás ella me podría decir el camino de regreso. Lentamente fui reconociendo las facciones de su cara. Una fina y respingada nariz, una piel delicada y blanca, unos labios fuertemente tentadores y unos ojos tan violetas como hipnotizantes.

Comencé a sudar helado, el cuerpo se me paralizo, no así mi corazón, que saltaba enfurecido. La boca se me seco, los ojos se me entrecerraron. Ella me miraba con ternura y solo sonreía….

Feliz cumpleaños – me susurro.

Sentí una corriente tan fuerte en mi espalda que se me hizo imposible no saltar por el dolor. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido por tres horas. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas perfectas sábanas blancas. Estaba en mi habitación y acababa de soñar con ella.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, mientras intentaba mantener la calma y recuperar el aliento. Gire mi cabeza para chequear la hora. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Supe enseguida que no podría seguir durmiendo, así que no me quedo más remedio que meterme en la ducha, para intentar quizás, con un poco de suerte, sacarme esta sensación de pesar.

El departamento estaba en absoluto silencio, al parecer Michiru seguía durmiendo en su habitación. Me vestí lentamente, elegí ropa muy ligera y casual. Y salí de mi habitación para ir en busca de un buen café.

¡SORPRESA! – gritaron seis personas al unísono, que se habían mantenido en completo anonimato en mi comedor.

No puede ser – dije entre asustada y sonriente

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- volvieron a gritar.

Todo mi departamento estaba hermosamente adornado. La mesa tenia dispuesta un gran banquete de desayudo, jugos naturales, quesos, huevos, jamón, frutas y un gran pastel. A su alrededor estaban mis dos grande amigas, Seiya y Mina, esta última con su pareja. También estaba mi bella prima, con un paquete de regalos en sus manos. Y justo detrás se encontraba mi padre quien era acompañado por Otoha.

¡Pero que sorpresa! – exclame al verlos reunidos a todos

Si, fue idea de Michiru – dijo Seiya regalándole los créditos

Feliz cumpleaños preciosa – me dijo abrazándome y entregándome aquel paquete tan delicadamente envuelto

Gracias Michiru – le conteste

Así fui saludando y agradeciendo a cada persona su presencia. Me alegre mucho al ver a Otoha en mi departamento. Me entere que vino para ayudar con los preparativos, que los hicieron todo muy temprano en la madrugada y de una manera extremadamente sigilosa.

Mi padre me dio un fuerte abrazo, pero aun así puedo sentir en resentimiento que tiene hacia mí por haberle fallado a mi madre, es algo realmente doloroso.

En fin, el desayuno estuvo delicioso. Olvide completamente aquel extraño sueño y esa sensación de agobio se esfumo en cosa de minutos. No niego que le dedique un par de pensamientos a aquella rubia, pero solo fueron eso, pensamientos.

Luego de desayunar, mi padre me llevo hasta mi habitación y también llamó a Michiru.

¿Cómo les fue con el representante de Zamsung? – preguntó. Inmediatamente mire a Michiru, entendiendo que ella le había contado de esta posibilidad

Es algo esquivo – le respondió mi prima

Entiendo – dijo mi padre tocándose el mentón

Pero de seguro cerraremos el trato – le comente

Eso espero. Esta es una oportunidad muy importante para la empresa – me dijo mirándome fríamente

Padre – suspire – no creo que este trato nos saque de todos los problemas financieros

Puede que tengas razón Chikane – dijo el – pero nos ayudaría enormemente

En eso tiene razón – confeso Michiru

Quiero que obtengan esa firma a toda costa. No quiero que la pierdan, ¿entienden? – su voz sonaba imponente. Tanto que un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi cuello

Yo no me fio de el – le dije recordando la forma en que me miraba

Es que no me interesa si te parece una buena persona o no – me calló mi padre inmediatamente – necesitamos su firma y punto.

Pues a mí sí me interesa. No quiero hacer tratos con gente de valores tan escasos – lo enfrente

Entiende que el trato lo haces con la empresa, él es solo el la llave – la voz de mi padre cada vez sonaba más irritada

Ok, no creo que sea necesario discutir – dijo Michiru calmando los ánimos

Esta tarde será el lanzamiento de una nueva empresa de publicidad – yo inmediatamente lo mire sorprendida – y aquel hombre estará presente. Así que quiero que vayan y se ocupen de cerrar de una vez por todas, el maldito trato. Antes de que otros lo hagan por ustedes

Claro – dijo Michiru, para ayudar a calmar las aguas. Mientras yo me mordía la lengua

Les dejare las invitaciones – de su refinado traje, saco dos sobre – no me desilusionen – dijo dejándonos solas en la habitación

Es un testarudo! – alegue inmediatamente

Cálmate Chikane, no sacamos nada con pelear – dijo Michiru abrazándome

Pero es que ni siquiera me escucha!

Tu padre nunca ha tenido en cuenta la opinión de otra persona – me recordó ella – vamos con los demás – me dijo tomando mi mano y sacándome de mi habitación.

Enseguida me di cuenta que mi padre ya se había ido del lugar, seguramente vino a entregarnos estas invitaciones y no a saludarme por mi cumpleaños.

Señorita – Otoha se acercó tímidamente a mi lado – feliz cumpleaños – me dijo entregándome una pequeña cajita muy bien adornada

Otoha! – exclame sorprendida por su detalle – no te hubieras molestado – le dije recibiendo en mis manos su regalo

No, para mí nunca será una molestia – dijo ruborizándose y esquivando mi mirada.

No soy de las personas que le gusta abrir los regalos inmediatamente. Prefiero estar sola y así no debo fingir que me gustan cuando no es así. Pero esta vez quise hacerlo. Me regaló una fina pulsera de plata, que decía "La quiero señorita", un gesto muy tierno de su parte.

Me anime y la abrace contra mi cuerpo, mientras le agradecía de todo corazón por su regalo, por su fidelidad, por haber estado en los momentos más duros de mi vida

Chikane vas a provocar que Otoha se desmaye – dijo Seiya bromeando como siempre

Compórtate por favor – le regaño Mina

Ah, lo siento mucho – dijo ella sin mucha sinceridad, mientras reía abiertamente

Disculpe señorita – dijo Otoha apartándose tímidamente de mi

No la tomes en cuenta – le susurre yo tiernamente

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotras Otoha? – le preguntó Michiru

Una semana – dijo ella alegrándome la vida. Definitivamente las cosas serían más fácil para mí con su presencia.

Seiya, necesito hablar contigo – le avise sutilmente, mientras me dirigía al balcón de mi departamento. Apoye mis brazos en la barra de metal y mire la ciudad de Tokio en un lindo día soleado.

¿Qué sucede Chikane? – me preguntó ella, algo preocupada

Ayer vi a Himeko – le dije sin siquiera mirarla - ¿Cuándo llego a Japón? – le pregunte con la mirada puesta en los pequeños autos

Chikane…. – inmediatamente sentí que se puso tensa – yo….

¿Tú lo sabias cierto? – la mire por primera vez, pero sin demostrar sentimientos

Si – dijo agachando su mirada

Ya veo – le respondí, volviendo la vista al frente

No pensé que te interesaría saber de su regreso – dijo ella apurada al ver mi indiferencia

Claro, porque debería importarme su regreso – dije algo burlesca

Perdón Chikane – ella toco mi hombro arrepentida

Olvídalo. Necesito saber algo más importante y esta vez te pido que seas sincera – le hable suavemente

¿Qué es? – me preguntó nerviosa.

Ayer la vi en compañía de una mujer – suspire sutilmente – ¿es su pareja? – aun mi mirada estaba en la ciudad de Tokio

Para que quieres saber esas cosas – me dijo ella, respondiendo a mi pregunta. Yo solo sonreí.

Si lo es – afirme inmediatamente – creo que es simple curiosidad – le dije impresionándome al no sentir pena

Se llama Gina Ferreti – comenzó a hablar de la nada – es su guardaespaldas.

¿Su guardaespaldas? – pregunte extrañada. Por qué Himeko querría un guardaespaldas

Si, sucede que en Francia un tipo le robo sus pertenencias y su padre decidió colocarle a esta persona para cuidarla – yo la mire para hacerle saber que quería escuchar más – luego de eso, las cosas se fueron dado y terminaron entendiendo que entre ellas había nacido algo más que una relación laboral – me dijo Seiya muy complicada

Así que son pareja – asegure lentamente

No lo sé – dijo ella llamando mi atención

Me lo acabas de decir Seiya – le dije extrañada

Sí, pero no. Himeko no la presenta como tal – miró unos segundos sus zapatos, como si estuviese pensando y luego me volvió a mirar – Creo que en esa "relación" solo una está enamorada y no es Himeko precisamente.

Así que no la ama – pensé en voz alta

No lo creo – dijo entre dientes – pero a pesar de eso se ven muy unidas

¿Y cuando llego a Japón? – volví a preguntar

Ayer – me dijo con pesar – y yo la fui a saludar

Gracias Seiya. – la mire algo fría – cada día me desilusionas mas – sin esperar respuesta volví a la sala dejándola sola en el balcón.

Si bien debo agradecer que ella se haya animado a contarme la verdad de la relación que mantiene Himeko con su gorila, también reconozco que ha sido algo traicionera conmigo. Es la segunda vez que me ayuda o rema a mi favor en todo este tiempo, siendo que era ella mi mejor amiga.

TOKIO, JAPON HARUKA.

Los arboles parecían destellos verdes fugaces por la velocidad de mi motocicleta. Me estaba sintiendo parte del viento, cada vez menos cuerpo y más aire. Una pequeña vibración en mi chaqueta, me obligo a detener mi andar. Busque la sombra más próxima de algún árbol y apague el motor de mi motocicleta. Me saque el casco algo apurada, pero con gran seguridad y luego introduje mi mano hasta el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, para acudir al llamado de mi celular

Diga – dije contestando. Una voz femenina me hablo y me congelo el alma. Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión de sus palabras. Sentí como mis pies comenzaban a tiritar, me puse tensa. Millones de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero aun así tome valor para responder a mi receptora – voy enseguida para allá – dije y esta vez la velocidad de mi motocicleta estaba mezclada con gran desesperación.

TOKIO JAPON, SHIZUMA.

¿Qué piensan que se ve mejor, este vestido o esta blusa? – le pregunte a Nagisa, mientras esta me miraba ruborizada

Las dos – dijo algo tímida y apartando la mirada

No puede ser, como es posible que aun te de vergüenza mirarme - le dije acercándome a ella para aumentar sus nervios

Eres un tonta, nunca entiendes nada – dijo algo enojada

Entonces ayúdame a entender – le dije amarrando su cintura con uno de mis brazos y con el otro tomando su cara

Shizuma no empieces – me dijo ella sin mucha convicción. Mientras miraba mi torso que solo estaba abrigado por un elegante y sensual brassier

Sin decir nada, deje de tocar su cara para acariciar una de sus piernas. Lentamente fui subiendo hasta que mi mano se perdió en la entrada de su falda carmesí. Ella rápidamente cerró los ojos, e intentaba controlar su respiración. Yo sonríe triunfante y posé mis labios en su cuello, para saborear su ternura. Soltó un reprimido quejido de sorpresa y satisfacción. Amarró mi cuello con sus brazos y se dejó llevar completamente por mí.

Delicadamente comencé a subir la intensidad de mis besos y busque su tentadora boca, que me recibió con ansiedad y lujuria. Estaba totalmente rendida ante mis deseos. Podía sentir como ella se estremecía con cada beso y movimiento de mi mano, que acariciaba de arriba abajo su pierna sin llegar a su intimidad, para provocarla aún más.

Ella no espero mucho tiempo, y comenzó a desligarme de mi brassier. Me miro a los ojos por unos segundos y yo me llene de su calor. Comenzó a tocar mi cuello y bajo lentamente hasta mis pechos donde se entretuvo y me provocó algunas respiraciones que querían evolucionar a quejidos.

Con urgente necesidad sortee sus bragas hasta alcanzar la génesis de sus más ocultos placeres. Donde ella sin demora dejo expresar sus sentimientos. Retorció su espalda, dejando que sus bellos pechos quedaran casi frente a mi cara, mientras comenzaba a balancear su cintura, para mantener el movimiento de mi mano. Busque un espacio entre su escote para mis labios curiosos, y encontré el camino perfecto para aumentar su placer.

Cada vez que le miraba el rostro mi deseo aumentaba, ver sus expresiones solo me excitaba mucho más. Quería llenarla de mí y llenarme de ella al mismo tiempo, un fuerte palpitar en mi entrepiernas me avisaba desesperadamente que necesitaba su contacto y como si ella pudiese escuchar mis deseos, saco mi mano de su intimidad y atravesó nuestras piernas apegando furiosamente nuestros centros de placer. A pesar de que yo aún me mantenía con unos vaqueros puestos, pude sentir la humedad de mi chica que atravesaba sus bragas y me incitaba a seguir con este momento de delirio.

Ella se retorcía más y más, mientras que yo aportaba con fuerza a este momento. Quizás se convirtió en una pelea de placer. Los movimientos se intensificaron, la rapidez era abrumante, yo estaba perdiendo el control de mi lucidez que tan escasa se encontraba. Los gemidos de mi esposa ya no tenían miedo al salir de su garganta, provocando que yo quisiera más y más de ellos. Hasta que al fin me deje llevar por esta sensación de placer y perdí la noción del tiempo y lugar. Grite su nombre, mientras cada célula de mi cuerpo agradecía sus caricias. Ella demoro tan solo unos segundos más en acompañarme hasta el cielo y así al fin nos dejamos caer a nuestra alfombra rendida por nuestras emociones y completamente abrazadas.

Debemos tomar una ducha – me dijo ella aun con la respiración cortada

Claro – le respondí entre risas

Vamos Shizuma, tenemos tres horas para prepararnos – enseguida ella recupero su carácter y me obligo a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño, donde sin duda alguna la volvería a tomar entre mis brazos, pero esta vez sin el estorbo de nuestras ropas

TOKIO JAPON, HIMEKO.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, preparándome para el evento de esta tarde, donde lanzaríamos al mundo el estreno de la nueva empresa de publicidad. Yo estaba completamente nerviosa y como no, si los diarios económicos, las revistas más significativas, ciento de fotógrafos y los representantes de las empresas más importantes acudirían al lugar, para que mi socia y yo los convenciéramos de que esta empresa será todo un éxito.

Estaba sumergida en mis nerviosos pensamientos, cuando de pronto el teléfono de mi departamento comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente deje de mirarme al espejo para descolgar la llamada, saliendo de mi habitación.

Himeko kurusugawa – me anuncie tranquilamente

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!- grito una emocionada Mako

Gracias Mako – dije entre risas y feliz por su llamada

Estoy preparando todo para la noche, asi que te quiero como una lechuga – me advirtió

No creo que llegue con muchas energías – le adverti

No se como lo haras Himeko, te tomaras cientos de café o bebidas energéticas, pero esta noche celebraremos hasta el amanecer – me dijo ella como ordenando

Sabes que las fiestas no se me dan muy bien – le recordé suspirando

Bueno no todos los años cumples dieciocho, asi que tendras que hacerte de animos – ella estaba indoblegable

Perfecto mako – dije rindiéndome

Y tranquila Himeko, se que hoy será un gran dia. Te comeras a esos moustros con tu presencia – dijo haciendo alusión a la inaguracion de la empresa

Esp espero – dije no muy convencida

Claro que si. Bueno amiga te dejo, hay muchas cosas por hacer aun – dijo entre risas

Ey, donde es la fiesta]' – le pregunte antes de que colgara la llamada

Ah eso no debe preocuparte – me dijo relajada

Y como pretendes que llegue después de la inauguración? – le recordé

Gina sabe perfectamente donde será – me dijo sorprendiéndome

Cómo?- exclame – pero Mako, ella acaba de llegar ayer a Japón – le dije algo confundida

Bueno, tendrás que confiar en su sentido de orientación. Ya amiga adiós – ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder a algo más cuando ya había terminado la llamada. Solté una ligera risa por la forma de ser de mi amiga y colgué el teléfono.

Cuando me gire, Gina me estaba observando con una mirada indescifrable. Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo, sin saber si era por su hermosa mirada o por la culpa que traía conmigo.

Es muy persuasiva tu amiga – comento seriamente

Si, algo – le respondí nerviosa. Mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a mi cuarto

Espera Himeko – dijo tomándome del brazo y girándome hacia ella con suavidad

Que sucede? – le pregunte fingiendo mis nervios

Le contaste lo que sucedió ayer a Mako? – me pregunto por primera vez en todas estas horas por lo que las dos estuvimos evitando

No – le reconocí. Sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi fortuito encuentro

Himeko, necesito que seas sincera conmigo – me pidió ella dejándome desconcertada. Por qué me estaba pidiendo eso, yo ya me había sincerado con ella en la casa de sus padres, que más pretendía saber?

_FLASH B_

_¿Qué pasa Himeko? – Gina me siguió hasta el patio de su casa – te noto muy extraña _

_Nada… son solo tonterías – le dije mirando el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer _

_Vale, veo que no quieres contarme – me respondió abrazándome por detrás, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos por aquel gesto _

_Gina creo que tenemos que hablar – le dije separándome de su abrazo y suspirando lentamente _

_No me asustes Himeko – me dijo en un tono tembloroso_

_Yo no quiero que te ilusiones mucho con esta relación – por un segundo pensé que no era yo quien hablaba, solo por un segundo. Pero luego entendí que si era yo quien estaba armándome de valor_

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó seriamente _

_Gina yo aún no te he contado algo, y creo que deberías saber – antes de que terminara de hablar su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella levanto su dedo índice como en señal de darle un minuto, miro la pantalla del aparato y luego clavo su vista en mis ojos. De inmediato supe que ese llamado provenía de Japón, y mis sentimientos se alborotaron aumentando mi ansiedad _

_¿Es para mí? – pregunte casi llorando inmediatamente, por pensar en malas noticias._

_Si- me dijo estirándome el celular._

_Diga…. – dije envuelta de miedo_

_Himeko – el estómago se me revolvió cuando escuche esa voz tan esperada – ¿eres tú?_

_Si… Seiya….– le respondí, con la boca seca y muerta en miedo. Esta angustia en mi pecho me hacía difícil el poder respirar, y más aún cuando pensaba que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido a Chikane_

_Te llamaba porque Mako me conto que estabas preocupada por Chikane _

_Si, si – le respondí apresurada - ¿la has visto? ¿Cómo está?_

_La vi hace una semana – escuche como suspiraba – me la encontré en la empresa de los Himemiya acá en Tokio._

_Y, como esta? – volví a preguntar, impaciente por una respuesta_

_Ella está muy bien Himeko, todo en orden por acá – dijo devolviéndome el alama al cuerpo – es más, creo que no deberías de preocuparte por ella, ha superado el tema – me aseguro, provocándome un dolor en el corazón, casi tan fuerte como la electricidad_

_¿Lo ha superado? – repetí incrédula – ¿esta con alguien? – sin darme cuenta formule esa pregunta llena de terror y celos_

_Ah, no, no. Que yo sepa al menos – dijo Seiya rápidamente, devolviéndome un poco de paz – me refiero a que se ve compuesta y esas cosas _

_Entiendo – dije con algo de pena. Pensar que Chikane se hubiese olvidado tan pronto de mí, me hacía recordar cuanto la amaba y eso dolía demasiado _

_Bueno, no te molesto más – dijo de pronto_

_Claro … - _

_Mako te manda saludos y yo muchos abrazos, esperamos que vuelvas pronto – me dijo casi con una alegría fingida_

_Les avisare – dije colgando secamente. Por alguna razón no quede tranquila con las palabras de Seiya. Quizás ella si me está ocultando algo, pero que será…. Pensaba en dos posibilidades y no sabía cuál de las dos me parecía más horrible; una era que Chikane estuviese feliz y enamorada de otra mujer, y la otra es que le hubiese pasado algo._

_¿Todo bien Himeko? – me preguntó Gina una vez colgadas la llamada_

_Si – dije sin muchos ánimos y devolviéndole su celular_

_Que es lo que me quieres decir? – prosiguió ella con la conversación. Yo la mire por unos segundos, dudando si esto era lo correcto, pero al fin me decidí_

_Gina… yo amo a otra persona – dije liberando mis sentimientos de una vez. Pude ver como su rostro se deformaba por la sorpresa de mis palabras, pero aun así continúe – Fue alguien realmente importante para mí, y la culpable de que yo me fuera de Tokio. Vine con la intensión de olvidarla y se me ha hecho muy difícil. Al principio sentí que me moriría lejos de ella, que no sería capaz de aguantar este calvario. Fue todo muy intenso con Chikane – el pronunciar su nombre me removió el corazón _

_Chikane…. – repitió ella con la mirada empañada_

_Si, Himemiya Chikane es su nombre – dije apretando mis puños para no llorar, pero fue en vano – ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? – le pregunté con mis mejillas mojadas, pero ella no contesto – pues yo sí, luego de conocer a Chikane creí en todo lo imposible. Apenas la vi supe que ella era el amor de mi vida – mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear_

_Tranquila Himeko – dijo Gina abrazándome_

_Ella lo fue todo para mi Gina, mis días y mis noches, mi comienzo, mi final, mi infinito. Comprobé cuanto se puede amar y sufrir por una persona. Me entregue a ella sin dudarlo, quería pertenecerle completamente. Soñaba con que ella fuera la última persona de mi vida, con quien vería eternos amaneceres. Pero todo se esfumo ….- reconocí aumentando mis lagrimas_

_Que sucedió? – preguntó ella con la voz dolida _

_Me engaño – dije provocándome más dolor aun – primero con una amiga mía y luego con su mejor amiga – le dije_

_¿La viste? – me preguntó con la voz rasposa_

_Si – apreté mis dientes – la pille en la cama con su mejor amiga y fue lo más doloroso que he vivido – reconocí mas destruida de lo que pensaba _

_Bueno, la vida te da motivos para el llanto y la tristeza – dijo ella aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo – pero no por eso te dejaras doblegar_

_Aun la sigo amando – le dije avergonzada de mi misma_

_Gracias por ser sincera conmigo – me dijo ella besando mi frente – me han quedado muy claras las cosas_

_Pero no pienses que por ti, no siento nada – dije apresurada y aterrada de que ella se fuera de mi lado – cuando pensé que no podría más con esta pena, tú apareciste en mi vida y me has hecho sentir nuevamente la magia de la vida. Pero necesitaba que supieras la verdad_

_Himeko…. Yo te amo – dijo ella erizándome la piel – me preguntaste si creía en el amor a primera vista. Pues sí, y lo creo desde que te conocí. Apenas abriste esa puerta y te vi tan niña, con la mirada más cautivadora del mundo, envuelta en tu pijama supe que te habías robado mi corazón _

_Gina…. – dije sorprendida_

_Empeñare mi vida si es necesario, pero hare que te olvides de esa mujer. Te enamorare, seré paciente y serena. Comprenderé todos tus momentos. No te presionare, quiero que poco a poco te entregues a tus sentimientos por mí. No te pediré que seas mi novia, hasta que olvides de una vez por todas a Himemiya Chikane _

_FIN FLASH B._

¿ que quieres saber? – le pregunte volviendo de mis recuerdos

Se perfectamente que aun amas a esa mujer – dijo ella sin poder ocultar el dolor que esto le causaba – pero necesito saber si volverías con ella? – su pregunta definitivamente de dejo congelada, nunca me lo espere

Gina, de que hablas – le dije titubeante

Yo por ti estoy al cien – dijo enérgicamente – pero necesito saber que terreno piso. Si ella te pidiera volver, tú lo harías?

Gina eso no sucederá – dije con algo de pena

Pero si lo hiciera? – insistió ella

No Gina. – dije fuerte y decidida. Al menos por fuera – ella me engaño y entre nosotras solo hay un mundo destrozado y lleno de polvo

Ayer demostraste otra cosa – me recordó

Fui una tonta – reconocí susurrando – nunca espere verla ahí, y tampoco pensé que mi cuerpo y mis emociones doblegarían completamente mi razón. te pido perdón - le dije arrepentida

No negare que me destrozo el alma ver aquella escena. Todo el mundo y hasta esa misma mujer se dio cuenta de que tu aun la amas – cuando escuche esas palabras mis nervios aumentaron. Era como si me hubiese desnudado estúpidamente frente a Chikane

Pero creo que a ella no le importó – dije sollozando

No Himeko, lo le intereso para nada – sentencio cualquier vestigio de esperanzas en mi interior

Gina, quiero intentarlo contigo – dije tocando su rostro – quizás nunca te llegue a amar, pero en mi futuro te aseguro que no hay espacio para este amor tan envenenado que siento por Himemiya Chikane – le dije para aclarar que nuca más volveríamos a estar juntas.

JAPON, TOKIO. CHIKANE.

Mira esto Chikane – dijo Michiru alcanzando una de las incitaciones

Que sucede? – le pregunte tranquilamente

Lee quienes son las anfitrionas de este evento – dijo con algo de preocupación

Enseguida chequee lo que ella me estaba pidiendo. Y como si el destino se empeñara en ponerme frente a mí pero pesadilla leí su nombre en voz alta

Kurusugawa Himeko – dije apretando mis dientes, con algo de rabia

No puede ser. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – me volvió a preguntar Michiru

Si, que ella será mi enemiga desde hoy – dije decidida pero al mismo tiempo motivada

Pero solo enemigas financieras – me recordó Michiru con algo de preocupación

Claro – dije yo girándome para verla – creo que esta tarde será muy divertida

Tú tienes que concentrarte en el viejo verde de Sutsako – me comento Michiru provocándome un ligero asco

Claro, iré directamente por esa firma

De seguro Shizuma y Himeko también querrán la firma de el – dijo ella con algo de fuego en sus ojos por la futura competencia

¿De donde la conoces? – le pregunte haciendo alusión a la chica de cabellos plateados

Ella es un grato recuerdo de mi corazón – dijo besando mi mejilla.- vamos de una vez a ese evento.

TOKIO JAPON, SHIZUMA.

Te vez realmente hermosa Nagisa – le dije a mi mujer mientras apartaba la vista del camino

Preocúpate de manejar, por favor – me pidió ella preocupada

Bueno, es que tu cuerpo me ofrece mejores paisajes – le dije yo tacando su pierna

Ey Shizuma ya basta! – alego tiernamente – no me hagas sonrojar

Bueno amor – obedecí feliz al ver su cara

Sin mucho andar llegamos al fin a lugar donde estaban millones de reporteros gráficos esperando por nuestra entrada. Por muchos segundos me sentí poderosamente realizada, sabía perfectamente que yo había nacido para triunfar. Siempre se me hizo fácil dirigir a las personas y llevar las riendas de los grupos. Pero al parecer mi esposa es mucho más recatada que yo, ella se notaba muy nerviosa por la gran conglomeración de gente en el lugar, casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

Es la chica más bella y tierna del mundo. Antes de que ella llegara a mi vida, yo estaba hecha un caos. Disfrutaba de cada mujer que se me atravesaba, no me preocupaba por sus sentimientos. Solo jugos de una noche, así me gustaba vivir la vida. Pero ella rompió todos mis esquemas, tan tímida, tan niña, tan frágil pero al mismo tiempo tan indescifrable. Me lleno el corazón de un calor que hace muchos años no había sentido, un calor que al principio me asusto mucho y reaccione haciéndole daño, apartándola de mi lado. Pero al fin no pude contra esto y me entregue a su amor.

¿Estas nerviosa? – le pregunté tranquilamente, mientras llegábamos a la alfombra roja

Si – me reconoció ella con las mejillas ruborizadas

Solo toma de mi mano – le dije – yo no te soltare. Ella agito su cabeza en forma positiva.

Elegantemente baje de mi automóvil. Enseguida un botones con un traje completamente rojo estaba frente a mí. Le sonreí y me aparte, para que fuera el quien llevara mi automóvil a un estacionamiento. Busque rápidamente a mi mujer, quien estaba insoportablemente hermosa. Vestía un elegante vestido negro con perlas entalladas a su escote atrevido. Su espalda quedaba al descubierto y sus piernas se insinuaban tímidamente por la tela. Me acerque a ella, antes de que saliera corriendo del lugar y tome su mano que como pensaba, estaba toda sudada

Solo sonríe – le dije al oído mientras comenzábamos a caminar

Los flashes de las cámaras me dejaban ciega por segundos, muchos periodistas buscaban desesperadamente la primicia de mis palabras o las de mi mujer. Pero yo solamente sonreía y saludaba cordialmente hasta lograr entrar al edificio donde estaba realmente la gente poderosa, esperando por la inauguración de esta nueva empresa.

Luego de dejar atrás a toda esa gente, divise inmediatamente a mi nueva socia quien conversaba con un personaje muy conocido para mí. Se trataba del dueño de marca de automóviles más vendida en Japón y uno de nuestros clientes más reconocidos.

Vamos Nagisa, te presentare a mi socia – le dije caminado directamente hasta ella

Himeko lucía un vestido profundamente rojo, que terminaba arrestándose por la fina alfombra en el suelo. Los bordes de su escote en forma de V muy pronunciado, eran de un entallado plateado, y las tiras que sostenían sus pechos en un perfecto nivel se cruzaban por su espalda haciendo una cruz ligeramente invertida. Y mostrando su zona lumbar sin escrúpulos. Era un vestido muy ceñido a su cuerpo llevaba una abertura que dejaba ver una de sus piernas, y unos zapatos igual de plateados le adornaban sus pies, que subían como enredadera hasta unos cinco centímetros por encima de tu talón.

Himeko, señor Kum – dije interrumpiendo su conversación

Shizuma – dijo ella alegre de verme y saludándome inmediatamente

Señorita Shizuma – dijo aquel hombre estirándome su mano para alcanzar la mía

Ella es Nagisa, mi esposa – la presente orgullosa de su hermosura

En serio? – dijo Himeko alegre – es un verdadero placer Nagisa, eres muy bella – le dijo amistosamente

Igualmente señorita kurusugawa – dijo Nagisa aun tímida

Solo dime Himeko, por favor – le pidió ella humildemente

Claro – dijo mi esposa

Es un placer señorita de Hanazono – le dijo el señor Kum a mi esposa, presentándose-

Igualmente – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

Con su permiso mis damas – dijo el antes de retirarse

Suyo – le respondi

Shizuma esto es todo un éxito! – comento sorperendida Himeko

Y que esperabas, que vinieran tres personas – le comente riendo

Asi es Himeko – dijo Gina apareciendo a sus espeladas

Hola Gina – la salude enérgicamente – ella es mi esposa Nagisa – le dije para presentarlas

Es un gusto – le dijo ella a Nagisa

Igualmente – respondio mi mujer

Estoy que me muero de los nervios – reconocio Himeko, mirando tímidamente para todos lados

Solo debes tranquilizarte – le dije yo – recuerda que debemos dar el discurso de presentación

Que discurso? – me pregunto sorprendida.

Tu no te preocupes. Subes al estrado y lees lo que refleje la pantalla – le dije yo para calmar sus nervios

No puedo creer que mi padre haya convocado a tanta gente – reconoció ella

Los representantes de las empresas más importantes están aquí esta noche y también nuestro rivales

¿Nuestros rivales? – me preguntó Himeko

Si, aquellos directores de las otras agencias de publicidad. Están invitados a este lugar

Creo que será una noche muy larga – dijo Himeko

Ah, antes que se nos acabe el tiempo – le dije a Himeko – te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, con Nagisa tenemos tu regalo en el automóvil

Ah, muchas gracias – dijo ella algo apenada – no tenían que molestarse

Para nosotras no es ninguna molestia – aclaro mi joven Nagisa

Muchas gracias – repitió ella son riente.

TOKIO, JAPON. CHIKANE.

La alfombre roja indicaba la importancia de este evento. Miles de reporteros se encimaron a mí, preguntándome todo tipo de cosas, a las cuales no quise responder. Michiru caminaba a mi lado llena de seguridad y confianza. La belleza le seguía los pasos. Era sin duda la chica más elegante de esta noche.

Agradecí que esta vez fuera preparada para ver a Himeko, al contrario de ella. Dudo mucho que ella sepa que yo estoy en este lugar. Pero no pierdo de vista que el motivo por el cual estamos acá, es para asegurar la firma de aquel viejo tan descarado.

Entramos al salón principal del lugar. Se había arrendado la sala de eventos del hotel más prestigioso de todo Japón. Estaba cubierto por una perfecta alfombra blanca, veintenares de garzones se paseaban por el lugar, ofreciendo copas de champagne, y otros tragos destilados. Algunos ofrecían gaseosas y aguas minerales. Como también algunos panquesillos.

Un gran escenario estaba montado frente a mis narices. Con una gigantesca pantalla en su centro que reflejaba imágenes y fotos de los mejores publicistas de la historia como un homenaje.

De pronto todos los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y miraban aquel imponente escenario y como si la vida me quisiera dar la bienvenida mas interesante del mundo, vi aparecer a Himeko en el, preparada para dar un discurso, sin duda alguna.

El corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos, mientras la contemplaba. Se veía realmente hermosa y tentadora. Casi tuve que amárrame al suelo para no ir hasta su lado y saludarla. Avivo algo en mí, recuerdos de nuestros encuentros íntimos comenzaron a inundar mis pensamientos.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante tal grande belleza. Me pedía a gritos que fuera por ella y que la hiciera mía. Era como si todo el amor que sentí alguna vez hubiese sido remplazado solo por lujuria. Eso era lo que me provocaba Himeko, solo deseo. Necesidad de hacerla mía. De todas maneras ella estaba muy provocativa con ese traje tan ajustado a ese cuerpo que mis manos colonizaron en algún tiempo.

Sí que es hermosa tu ex chica – me comento Michiru al oído mientras las dos aplaudíamos

Creo que sé que regalo quiero de cumpleaños – le respondí con la mirada lujuriosa

No juegues con fuego prima. No quiero que salgas lastimada – dijo preocupada

Esa mujer nunca más me lastimara- le asegure.

Lentamente los aplausos fueron decayendo, hasta dejar el lugar en completo silencio, preparado para es cuchar a la rubia hablar.

La conocía perfectamente y pude saber que moría de vergüenza. Movía ligeramente su pie y su sonrisa era algo forzada. Nunca le vino bien a Himeko dominar sus emociones. Ahora imagino que tiene que estar hecho un lio.

Buenas tardes, señoras, señores. Representantes de las empresas más prestigiosas y más valiosas de todo el mundo se encuentran reunidas en este lugar, para ver cómo nace sin duda alguna, un nuevo imperio en el mundo de la publicidad – comenzó ella a decir. Algo confundido. Al parecer estaba leyendo sus palabras, porque esa no era la manera de hablar de la rubia - Este nuevo proyecto tiene grandes visiones a futuro. Buscaremos romper con los esquemas e innovar en el mundo de las comunicaciones. Y así, formando poco a poco un prestigio y ganando un terreno cada vez más difícil. Para terminar consagrándonos como verdaderos exponentes y representantes de nuestros clientes.

Unos aplausos comenzaron a nacer y ella mantuvo el silencio necesario para darles unos segundos de vida, luego prosiguió con su discurso.

Sabemos que el camino que nos espera, no estará exento de dificultades. Pero tenemos la convicción de que lograremos salir adelante y satisfacer nuestros ideales y los de todos ustedes. Esta noche, señoras y señores, es el nacimiento de un nuevo desafío paras la familia Kurusugawa, quien ha tomado su lugar dentro de la alta elite de Japón, lugar que siempre estuvo esperando por nosotros – pude notar como su expresión era de una alta confusión, mientras leía su discurso. Definitivamente este papel no le quedaba bien a Himeko. Pero por alguna razón disfrutaba viéndola así. – lograremos ser pioneros y deseados por clientes de todo el mundo. – de pronto Himeko dejo de hablar. Miro tímidamente hacia un costado. Al parecer buscando alguna respuesta. Tomo un poco de agua y luego retomo el discurso. – cultivaremos los valores esenciales de la libre y sana competencia, afrontaremos el futuro con valentía, pero sobre todo seremos una fuerte inyección de trabajo para las personas que así lo necesiten. Y aceptaremos futuras promesas de nuestro país en el rubro – esta vez era Himeko quien hablaba ya había dejado de leer su discurso – les pediré paciencia, pues los resultados no se verán inmediatamente. Y recuerden este nombre, porque es el nombre de la persona con más talento en la publicidad, la persona con la cual buscare triunfar y mi flamante socia – dijo mirando al público completamente decidida y notoriamente más relajada. Claro, hasta que sus ojos amatistas se clavaron en mí. Inmediatamente quedo paralizada, su cara se palideció como si hubiese enfermado en un segundo. Mientras yo la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo esperando ver como salía de esto. – Chi..ka..ne – susurro mi nombre entrecortado, pero el micrófono se hizo cargo de que todos en el lugar escucháramos ese susurro. Enseguida todas las personas que estaban presente comenzaron a murmurar.

Creo que se volverá a desmayar – me dijo algo preocupada Michiru al oído

Sería muy interesante – le conteste sin despegar mi vista de Himeko, quien seguía mirándome estupefacta

TOKIO, JAPON. GINA

Himeko, Himeko, Himeko – le susurraba fuertemente para hacerla entrar nuevamente en razón. Pero ella seguía paralizada sobre el escenario

¿Qué le sucede? – me pregunto muy preocupada la esposa de Shizuma

Creo que vio a un invitado no deseado – le dije desesperada por verla así.

Pobre – comento Shizuma, quien la miraba fijamente

Vamos Himeko, reacciona! – le dije más fuerte. Mirándola hacia riba. Ella no se movía ni siquiera un centímetro. Sabía que debía hacer algo, antes de que esto terminara arruinándose completamente

Subiré al escenario – dijo Shizuma para mi alivio – tenemos que sacar a Himeko de ese lugar

Ve, por favor – le dije horrorizada

En ese momento Himeko giro su cabeza, hasta encontrase con mi mirada. Pude notar en sus ojos el terror que estaba sintiendo, por momentos pensé que se desvanecería y justo cuando perdí toda esperanza Shizuma la tomo sutilmente por el brazo y la cintura, diciéndole unas palabra al oído. Mientras esta comenzaba a caminar como ida, bajándose del escenario, donde la recibí y la aleje de la mirada de cualquier persona.

TOKIO, JAPON CHIKANE

Himeko no fue capaz de terminar su discurso. Me dio algo de pesar que mi entretención terminara tan rápido, pensé que podría sacar esto adelante, pero la chica de cabello platinado llego para salvar el momento.

Buenas noches caballeros. Himeko tuvo un imprevisto, pero tranquilos todo está bien. Soy Shizuma Hanazono, socia de esta empresa emergente. Y retomando las palabras de mi dulce socia, les digo que no pretendemos que el mundo se rinda a nuestros pies. Solo buscaremos llegar hasta la conciencia de cada persona y hacer resaltar el producto de nuestros clientes en el peligroso y duro mundo de la publicidad

Esa chica tiene un gran desplante – le comenté a Michiru, quien la miraba concentradamente

Tiene mucho más que un gran desplante - me aseguro ella sonriendo

Puede ser – le dije – discúlpame Michiru

¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó

A desear un feliz cumpleaños – le dije segura de mi misma y dejando atrás a mi prima.

* * *

_**Hola! ok no me reten si es que encontraron muy largo el cap o si hubieron muy pocas emociones, pero tuve un pequeño percanse cuando estab escribiendo el cap. Se me apago el not y el autoguardado de word no me funciono ¬¬ Así que perdi mucho de la idea principal de este capitulo. Patee la perra un buen rato, sacandome la rabioa y luego me calme y comence a escribir esto jajajjajaja**_

_**en fin intentare no tardar con el siguiente. Millones de besos y abrazos spiciologicos y muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic :D**_

_**ah! alguien me pregunto en los comentarios si me gusta el blog de german por el abrazo psicologico xD Bueno en realidad no, aunque es mi compatrionta y todo eso, no me gusta. claramente lo conozco, y nada la frase el abrazo psicologico me lo pego una compañera xD Pero gusta un blog de un chico español. Se llama luzu, yo lo encuentro entrete. En fin, eso :D **_


	22. Cumpleaños feliz parte dos

Cap 22: Feliz cumpleaños parte dos.

TOKIO, JAPON. HIMEKO

Lentamente comencé a calmarme. Recupere mi respiración habitual y la sangre volvió a mi cara. Acababa de ver a Chikane en medio de la multitud y acto seguido cada centímetro de mi cuerpo reacciono quedándose inmóvil. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas moverme, seguir hablando. Pero lo único que conseguía era seguir mirándola. Ella sonreía complaciente, supe que disfrutó ese momento y eso me partió el corazón.

Himeko traeré un poco de agua – me dijo Gina. Yo lentamente comencé a observar a mí alrededor.

No tenía ni idea que hacía en esta habitación. No era muy grande, había tres sillas elegantes y un gran sillón largo completamente blanco. En una de las sillas me encontraba yo. Había un par de ventanas que dejaban entrar la agonizante luz anaranjada de un atardecer. Y algunas plantas adornaban el lugar.

¿Himeko estas mejor? – esa dulce voz pertenecía a la mujer de Shizuma. Entonces clave mis ojos en ella

Creo que si – dije mareada

Gina fue por un vaso con agua – me aviso, inclinada frente a mi

Gracias – susurre mientras miraba por la ventana como el sol le daba paso lentamente a la noche.

Todo estará bien – me dijo ella consolándome, lo cual aprecie mucho

Eres muy dulce – le comenté

Voy a ver a Gina – dijo poniéndose de pie – no tardo

Claro – dije yo. Apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo de aquella silla y cerrando mis ojos. Pocos segundos después sentí que ella me dejo sola en la habitación. Suspire profundamente, mientras me maldecía en silencio. "Como es posible que no pueda mantener la cordura, esto no puede seguir así"

Un aroma a rosa silvestre me golpeo la nariz. Lo que me hizo volver a abrir los ojos. Y frente a mi había una hermosa rosa roja, sostenida por una delgada mano que se perdía por mis espaldas, justo detrás de la silla.

Gina … – dije sonriendo al ver como intentaba subirme el ánimo.

Hola rubia – la voz que escuche nuevamente me congelo el alma. No se trataba de Gina, ni Nagisa. El corazón comenzó a dolerme por la fuerza de su palpitar – lamento decepcionarte – dijo pasando por un costado, para ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí.

Inmediatamente sentí su indescifrable mirada como agujas de hielo sobre mí. Esos ojos azules me observaban sin emociones. Comencé a sentir nuevamente que el cuerpo me fallaría, que el oxígeno escaseaba, que mis músculos se contraían. No era capaz de hacer nada más que mirarla taciturna.

Vestía un elegante vestido negro, que dejaba al descubierto completamente sus hombros y de seguro también su espalda. Su cabello negriazul estaba perfectamente alisado y montado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era como tener frente a mí a una princesa, no podía negar que su belleza me atemorizaba más de lo que ella puede imaginar. Aun sostenía aquella rosa en sus manos.

Que silencio Himeko – comentó aun con la mira fría y arqueo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción – espero que no te desmayes esta vez – dijo con tono displicente – solo quiero saludarte y desearte un feliz cumpleaños – me dijo estirándome su mano, para regalarme aquella rosa. Yo la mire por unos segundos, rogándole a mi cuerpo que no me fallara esta vez. Y ocupando todas mis fuerzas, fui capaz de recibir su rosa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos un solo segundo. – te ves hermosa – me susurró desesperándome inmediatamente. Ahora mis sentimientos dieron un vuelco tremendo. Tan solo esas tres palabras le bastaron para poner mi corazón en sus manos nuevamente.

Chi…kane – dije ahogadamente, mientras mis ojos se enrojecían.

¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? – me preguntó secamente. Yo negué con la cabeza – vine por mi regalo de cumpleaños – dijo posando sus ojos en mi agitado pecho. Nunca había visto esa mirada en Chikane, pero enseguida la descifre. Era una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, que escaseaba de cualquier otro sentimiento. Me estremeció el alma, sentí que el dolor era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo reaccionó. Cada vello de mis brazos se erizaron por su profunda mirada, mi respiración se agito mucho mas deleitando a sus ojos de un movimiento más brusco en mis pechos. Comencé a desear que me besara, que me tomara entre sus brazos. Mis entrepiernas comenzó a palpitar seguida de mis pensamientos. Sentía la cara arder por la sangre, un calor se apodero de mí. Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba provocando.

Tu regalo… - repetí envuelta en nervios, dolor y deseo.

Te extraño a rabiar Himeko – me dijo mirándome a los ojos y por un instante vi que me miraba con dulzura. Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, olvide hasta mi nombre. Solo cerré los ojos esperando que ella chocara sus labios con los míos, sin poder soportar más estas ansias de sentirme suya.

Ella choco primero nuestras frentes. Su piel sigue siendo tan suave como la recordaba. Yo no era capaz de abrir los ojos, quizás temía encontrarme con su fría mirada nuevamente. Así que decidí quedarme estática y esperar a que ella decidiera lo que sucedería.

Se quedó pegada a mi frente por unos largos y maravillosos segundos. Mientras su aliento de menta fresca chocaba con mi rostro. Mi exhalación salía por mi boca, pues el aire que botaba era demasiado, proporcional a mi respiración.

De pronto una fría mano se coló entre mi cuello, mi nuca y la oreja. Ella acariciaba parte de mi mejilla con su pulgar. Mientras comenzaba a girar su cabeza, lo podía sentir por la posición de su frente. Unos tersos labios rozaron los míos, la electricidad no demoro en poseer mi cuerpo. Abrí lentamente mis labios y de un segundo a otro nos estábamos besando.

Primero de una manera lenta pero ansiosa. Luego fue desesperada, llena de fuerza, como si las dos estuviésemos luchando contra nosotras mismas. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sabía que ese beso podría dolerme más de lo que me alegraba, pero no podía parar. Era inevitable no caer rendida ante ella.

Su lengua saboreaba la mía, como una trampa a su efímera tranquilidad. Era impredecible, la sentía irritada, enfurecida. Pero también era sedienta, como si yo fuese un narcótico para su libertad. Era algo satírica, pero cautivadora. Nos tomamos un segundo para respirar. Un segundo en el cual yo no abrí mis ojos, solo me dejaba embriagar por su excitado respirar, que golpeaba mi alma. Permanecí sentada en aquella silla, inamovible, apretando fuertemente el tallo de su rosa.

Serás mía – dijo en un tono mordaz que me destruyo el alma. Sentí como una de sus manos se colaba entre mis piernas y subía lentamente hasta mi intimidad. Yo mordí mi labio, quería gritarle que se detuviera, que no deseaba esto, no de esta manera. Pero mis deseos me controlaban, en realidad fuera como fuera, mi cuerpo quería pertenecerle. Abrí mis piernas de par en par, para ayudar a su tacto, que ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su meta. Pase mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, aferrándome a la cabecera de la silla, aun en una de ella con la rosa estrujada. Levanté mi espalda, preparada para su llegada. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba completamente húmeda, podía sentirlo en mi ropa interior. Quería desesperadamente que me tomara de una vez….

Chikane chan – dije en un gemido lleno de amor y deseo entregándome completamente a su merced. Pero nada paso. Abrí los ojos asustada y la vi. Me miraba confundida, algo descolocada. Su mano ya no tocaba mis piernas. Rápidamente volví a mi posición natural, cerré mis piernas y baje mis brazos. Me sentí completamente avergonzada. Mientras ella tragaba saliva

Preciosa, perdón por la demora – la voz de Gina sonó fuerte y tranquila a mis espaldas. Interrumpiendo aquel momento tan confuso. De inmediato se detuvo mi corazón. Chikane me miro a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, mientras lentamente se colocaba de pie, para hacerle saber a mi Italiana que yo no estaba sola

Hola gorila – le dijo ella con tono tétricamente relajado – ¿cómo estás?

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desesperada Gina, corriendo a mi lado – ¿Himeko estas bien? – me preguntó mirándome aterrada. Mientras yo las miraba atónita

Si – dije respondiendo por inercia

Tranquila, no pienso hacerle daño – dijo Chikane – estaba deseándole un feliz cumpleaños – ella clavo su hermosa mirada de hielo en mi – ¿no es verdad Himeko? – me preguntó

Si, Gina – dije agachando la mirada

¿Hay algún problema con eso? – preguntó Chikane de pronto – si te molesta que salude a tu novia, pues no se volverá a repetir – no puedo explicar el dolor que me causo escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Chikane. Ella sabía que Gina y yo éramos algo más, quise negarlo desesperadamente, pero sabía que era imposible. Sin embargo, sus ojos no demostraban preocupación, ni dolor, ni celos por esa idea, ni rabia, ni nada. Lo que termino por hacerme añicos el corazón.

No, mientras la respetes – le dijo Gina seriamente

¿Cuáles son tus límites de respeto? – le preguntó Chikane mostrando sus dientes blancos

Que no te propases con ella – dijo segura y protectora Gina

Creo que entonces estamos en problemas – Chikane se volvió a poner en cuclillas para que nuestras miradas chocara – porque tu chica es muy hermosa – le contesto a ella, mirándome fijamente.

Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos a la cara, ella actuaba como si yo fuera una especie de entretención en su vida. Sabía perfectamente que estaba disfrutando de este momento, de hacerme sentir utilizada, de confundir a Gina. Mientras yo no podía negar que la amaba y que cada segundo la sentía más y más adentro de mí ser. Me estaba derritiendo por ella, pero al mismo tiempo me estaba haciendo sufrir, quería que se fuera, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca. Sentía que había muchas cosas por hablar…

Himeko! – la voz de Shizuma rompió el ambiente. Y pasó de tenso a incomodo en un segundo. Chikane nuevamente se puso de pie, para ver a la nueva invitada

¡Vaya! La chica de pelos platinados – dijo con una expresión de sorpresa

¿Y tú eres? – le preguntó Shizuma acercándose a su lado, junto a Nagisa. Quien pronto me abrazó al verme estática.

Soy Chikane. Himemiya Chikane – le respondió ella alcanzándole la mano

Himemiya dices! – exclamó sorprendida Shizuma

Si, Himemiya – le respondió está segura

Ya veo – murmuro Shizuma entrelazando sus manos.

Bueno Himeko, creo que tendremos que buscar otro momento para seguir con nuestras…. Mmmm ¿felicitaciones? – me dijo Chikane con la mirada lujuriosa y dejando ver un grotesco eufemismo en sus palabras, que de inmediato calaron hondo en Gina – hasta pronto señoritas – dijo retirándose de la habitación.

TOKIO, JAPON CHIKANE.

Después de mucho tiempo volví a sentirme completa. Hoy cerré un ciclo, no hay nada más que me una a esa rubia de mis sueños. Ya nada queda dentro de mí. El amor que algún día le tuve fue muriendo con la misma distancia que ella puso entre las dos, por sus negativas a escucharme, por su olvido tan rápido, por su cobardía. También murió gran parte de ese sentimiento con mi madre. El haber cometido el error más grande de mi vida por ir tras una chica que ya estaba realizando la suya, me pesara por siempre.

Pero hoy pude mirarla directamente a sus ojos, besarla y hasta tocarla. Sin sentir ni la más mínima insinuación de cariño por ella. Era solo deseo lo que me movía, su cuerpo es perfecto y a cualquiera le darían ganas de tocarla.

Al fin puedo decir con completa certeza que te olvide kurusugawa Himeko, tal y como lo querías. Terminaste siendo solo un mal recuerdo en mi vida

¿Chikane dónde estabas? – me preguntó algo apresurada Michiru, sacándome de mis orgullosos pensamientos

Resolviendo unos asuntos – le dije tranquilamente

Sutsako viene en camino – me dijo en un susurro – vamos por esa firma

Claro – le dije yo completamente decidida a conseguir que el trato se cerrara hoy mismo.

TOKIO, JAPON HARUKA

Vamos Mónica, contesta el maldito celular! – decía mientras marcaba incesantemente su número de teléfono, colgada al manos libres. Llevo todo el día intentando comunicarme con alguna de las chicas, pero nadie contesta los celulares.

Estoy completamente destruida, pero necesito mantener la calma. Debo ser fuerte. Si la cosa sigue así, tendré que ir directamente a la fiesta de cumpleaños que Mako le preparo a Himeko, necesito darles esta terrible noticia.

TOKIO, JAPON MAKO.

Esto está quedando maravilloso – dije al contemplar el local lleno de tiernos detalles

Si, en realidad tiene un gran gusto – me comentó Mónica, quien se encontraba esperando por el Dj

Eso ni lo dudes – le dije lanzándome a su cuello – es cosa de verte a ti – la bese tiernamente

¿Eres un dulce, lo sabias? – me preguntó coquetamente

Creo que alguna vez me lo han dicho, pero no me viene nada de mal que me lo recuerdes

Tramposa – susurro mordiéndome el labio con complicidad. Mientras reíamos

Disculpen chicas – Seiya se aclaró la garganta para hacernos saber de su inesperada presencia. Rápidamente sentí como un escalofrió me recorría por la espalda

Seiya, que alegría que estés aquí – le dijo Mónica soltando mi cintura para saludarla

¿Cómo estas Mónica? – le preguntó ella disimulando el secreto

Bien. ¿Cómo te fue con Chikane? – mi novia nunca dejaba de ser cordial con las personas, era algo abrumante muchas veces

Muy bien, le celebramos el cumpleaños esta mañana – contestó mi tentación personal

Mándale mis saludos – le dijo ella

Claro – le respondió Seiya acercándose a mí – Hola Mako, ¿cómo vas? – me preguntó besando mi mejilla

Bien ¿qué haces acá? – le pregunté secamente

Vine porque quiero ayudar – me dijo algo incomoda

Pensé que te la pasarías con tu amiga Himemiya – le reclamé

Vamos amor, no seas tan inmadura. Agradece que Seiya se haga el tiempo de ayudarnos con todo esto

Claro – dije dejándolas solas, para ir a sacarme la rabia a otro lugar. Por alguna razón cada vez que veía a Seiya me irritaba enormemente. Sabía perfectamente que ella me provocaba deseo y ganas de besarla, quizás por eso, la odio….

JAPON, TOKIO HIMEKO

Me siento mejor, vamos a saludar a los invitados – le aseguré a Shizuma

Himeko, si quieres te vas a tu casa y descansas un poco – me dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras

¡Qué no! – alegue como pequeña – ya me siento mucho mejor – insistí

Es que sigues algo pálida Himeko – me dijo preocupada Gina

De verdad, chicas! me siento perfectamente. A parte, nada arruinara este día.

Si Himeko dice que está bien , deberían confiar en ella – comento Nagisa apoyando mi postura – yo la veo en perfectas condiciones

Lo ven, ustedes son las ciegas – les reclame, agradeciendo que Nagisa se pusiera a mi favor

Ok, Himeko. Como quieras – dijo Shizuma riendo – vamos a saludar a los invitados. Hay uno de ellos en especial que necesitamos conocer – me dijo con energía

¿A quién? – le pregunté concentrándome nuevamente en los negocios

Se llama Sutsako y es representante de la empresa Zamsung. Está buscando una nueva firma de publicidad – enseguida entendí a que se refería

Bueno vamos por él – le dije armándome de valor. Y aunque aún mi corazón estaba enloquecido por lo vivido con Chikane, ya al menos lograba mantenerme en pie. Lo demás era solo disimular. Y esperaba en Dios, poder lograrlo

Así salimos de aquella habitación que fue mí guarida por cerca de dos horas. Cuando comenzamos a caminar, divise que junto a la puerta había un hermoso arreglo florar en una maseta blanca con forma griega, que contenía unas perturbantes rosas rojas. Enseguida les pedí que me esperaran y me devolví a aquel cuarto lo más rápido que pude.

Abrí la puerta con algo de desesperación y la vi. La rosa que Chikane me había regalado estaba tirada en el suelo. Suspire por lo tonta que me estaba comportando, pero aun así me acerque hasta aquella flor. Me incline lentamente hasta tomarla entre mis manos. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y recordé sus besos. No pude evitar llevarme los pétalos de la rosa hasta mis labios, pero descubrí amargamente que esa suavidad era escasa comparada con los recuerdos de sus labios. Derrame unas cuantas lágrimas más y guarde la rosa en mi bolso de mano. Tuve lamentablemente que cortar algo del tallo para que entrara perfectamente. Luego de tenerla junto a mí nuevamente, volví con las demás.

¿Todo bien? – me preguntó Gina algo confundida

Claro – le dije tomando su mano y saliendo nuevamente al evento. Donde rápidamente se nos acercaron diferentes personajes, preocupados por nuestra ausencia.

Dimos un par de escusas y disculpas a todos ellos y comenzamos a presentar de cara a nuestra nueva empresa. Shizuma es una mujer muy elegante y con un gran carácter. A veces la encuentro parecida a Chikane, por aquella mirada de decisión que tiene, pero no. Chikane es diferente a cualquier persona de este mundo, a veces pienso que pertenece a otro lugar que no se encuentra en la tierra. Son sus ojos, su piel, esa belleza majestuosa que posee…. Nada en ella es pequeño, todo es majestuosamente grande.

¿Señorita kurusugawa? – un hombre me miraba confundido

Si… - dije algo apenada al no entender que era lo que pasaba

Le pregunté ¿cómo estaba su padre? – me dijo el

Ah – me lleve la mano detrás de la cabeza – él está mejor, mucho mejor – dije sonriendo y algo avergonzada

¿Mejor? – preguntó el más extrañado aun – ¿acaso le pasó algo?

Si, tuvo un pequeño percance en Europa. Un pre infarto para ser más exacta – le dije no pudiendo evitar sentir dolor por recordar eso

Ah, pero que grave. Al menos se encuentra mejor – dijo aquel hombre

Si, gracias a dios – le dije cortésmente.

Señores, señoritas – un joven garzón nos ofrecía una copa de Champagne. Todos ahí la recibieron, incluida Nagisa quien al parecer estaba tan confundida como yo. Pero no me quedo más remedio que tomar una también

Hagamos un salud por ustedes – dijo otro hombre – porque esta nueva empresa emprenda un vuelo infinito – dijo alzando la copa

Salud – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. El trago de alcohol paso amargo por mi boca, pero me vi en la obligación de disimular placer al beberlo.

No es obligación que bebas – me recordó Gina al oído

Lo sé – le dije avergonzada

Ey Himeko! – me llamo Shizuma a voz baja

Dime – le dije suavemente

A tu derecha, a unos cuantos metros veras a un viejo que viste con corbata lila. Tiene algo de sobrepeso y la calvicie lo está atormentando – me dijo ella seriamente. Mientras yo lo miraba disimuladamente

Ya lo vi – le respondí

Bueno, él es Sutsako de quien te hable denante – me avisó

¿De veras? – dije sorprendida

Si, Himeko – respondió ella. Entonces fue cuando vimos como Chikane aparece en escena. Se acerca junto a … su novia y comienzan a hablar con él. Mientras mi vista estaba fija en la mujer que acompaña a Chikane. Michiru es su nombre, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Es realmente hermosa, lucía un elegante vestido turquesa, que ajustaba su cintura de manera asombrosa. Luego contemple como ella cruzaba su brazo por el de Chikane, como las felices novias que son….

¿Himeko estas bien? – me preguntó Shizuma. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me han preguntado esto esta noche. Pero como si el dolor fuera una especie de energía extra para mi alma, me arme de valor

Si, perfectamente – le dije "decidida" – vamos a presentarnos

Pero si quieres esperamos a que ella se aleje – me dijo nuevamente

No Shizuma, vamos – volví a decir mientras comenzaba a inundarme los celos al verlas tan sonrientes.

Agradecí que Gina no se diera cuenta de que yo comenzaba a alejarme con Shizuma. Nos tomó solo unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Tiempo que aproveche para enfriar mi cabeza.

Tendrá que convencerme señorita Himemiya, si es que realmente quiere esta firma – alcance a escuchar esas palabras antes de interrumpir la conversación

Señor Sutsako, bienvenido a la inauguración de nuestra empresa – dije llevándome por encima cualquier nervio y ansiedad que me producía la mirada de Chikane. Aun sorprendida de poder aguantar su presencia. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sonreía por la interrupción

Oh… - aquel hombre me miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza – ¿segura que usted no es modelo? – me preguntó tomando mi mano para besarla. Enseguida sentí algo de asco por su mirada

Que caballero – comente con risa forzada

Señor. Shizuma Hanazono – dijo mi socia presentándose igualmente. Mientras el la miraba como hace un segundo lo hizo conmigo

No puedo creerlo. Dos días seguidos viéndote, de seguro esta es mi semana de la suerte – comento la tal Michiru, sonriéndole a Shizuma de una manera algo cómplice para mi gusto.

Lo mismo pienso yo – le dijo ella besando su mejilla lentamente

Veo que estas hermosas damas se conocen – dijo el hombre feliz por la grata compañía

Algo así – comento Chikane sin muchos ánimos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó el, queriendo saber más. Enseguida todos los ojos se depositaron en la ojiazul esperando una respuesta.

Pertenecimos todas al mismo mundo – le aclaro ella. Mientras este la miraba fijamente. Pude sentir que ella se irritaba por eso.

Señor Sutsako, ¿cómo le ha parecido la fiesta? – le preguntó Shizuma cordialmente

Muy elegante y sofisticada – dijo el inmediatamente – llegue solo hace una hora y media más o menos. Así que lamentablemente me perdí el discurso de inauguración – dijo el disculpándose

Es una lástima. Yo lo catalogaría como uno de los más emotivos que he escuchado – le comento Chikane mirándome fugazmente. Enseguida entendí que lo decía por mi tropiezo en el escenario.

Pero no se preocupe. Cuando guste le podemos exponer personalmente nuestras visiones – dije yo algo ruborizada por recordar aquel momento de bochorno. El me miro inmediatamente.

Eso sí que suena interesante señorita kurusugawa – me dijo con una voz algo extraña

Lástima que ella tenga novia – dijo de improviso Chikane dejándome con la boca abierta

Perdón! – dijo algo asombrado el hombre. Pude ver como Michiru le propinaba un leve codazo por su inapropiado comentario

Si, como lo oye. No creo que a su mujer le guste esa idea – mantuvo sus palabras. Mientras yo la mire con algo de rabia. Por qué tuvo que mencionar eso, no había necesidad. Ya había entendido perfectamente que ella sabía todo y que yo no le interesaba… al parecer no se cansaba de hacerme sufrir

¿Es eso verdad señorita kurusugawa? – me preguntó aquel hombre algo desilusionado

No – dije inmediatamente. Chikane no pudo evitar clavarme su mirada llena de curiosidad – de quien habla la señorita Himemiya, es de una persona muy importante para mí. Lo suficiente como para compartir nuestro tiempo – dije algo colorada por la presión del momento

Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de asuntos sentimentales – aclaró Shizuma

Tiene usted toda la razón – dijo el hombre saliendo del incomodo momento – hablemos de negocios – rápidamente las cuatro nos pusimos alertas a sus palabras – todo el mundo aquí sabe que yo ando buscando con quien llevar a cabo esta firma comercial. Y quiero recibir ofertas.

Señor Sutsako – dijo la novia de Chikane, mientras yo la miraba inyectada de celos – usted sabe perfectamente que nuestra empresa le ofrecerá; confianza, respaldo, garantías, prestigio. Contamos con jerarquía en el rubro. Hemos sido los creadores de grandes campañas que han pasado las expectativas de cualquier crítico de grandes diarios económicos.

En eso usted guarda mucha razón – reconoció el hombre tocando su barbilla

Por nuestra parte, le ofrecemos un contrato seguro y un proyecto realizado en corto tiempo. Como somos una empresa nueva, todas nuestras energías quedaría puestas en su campaña. Haciendo nacer a la vida este proyecto mucho antes de lo planeado. Pero no por eso menos prolijo. Seria arriesgado, lo reconozco. Pero en el mundo de los negocios hay que arriesgar – dijo Shizuma muy persuasiva como de costumbre

Me gusta su forma de hablar, señorita! – dijo el hombre disfrutando de cada palabra

Claro que hay que ser arriesgado en este mundo – intervino Chikane – pero solo cuando el dinero le pertenece a uno mismo, y no a sus jefes – dijo fría y alejada de toda cordialidad. Sin duda ese comentario iba dirigido al señor Sutsako

Señorita Himemiya, usted siempre tan elocuente – le dijo el mirándola como si ella estuviese desnuda. Yo quede completamente sorprendida. Sin duda alguna Chikane era del gusto de este viejo morboso… apreté mis puños por su descaro, pero inmediatamente me relaje

¿Entonces qué piensa hacer? – le pregunté para que el dejara de mirarla así

Ah, claro. Les daré cinco días para que logren convencerme de que su campaña será la mejor – dijo riendo grotescamente. Era como un juego para él. Todas nos miramos con desagrado por sus palabras. Pero debíamos fingir – por ahora brindemos – el llamo a un garzón y nuevamente me vi con una copa de Champagne en mis manos – por los negocios – dijo el alzando la mano. Y rápidamente las cuatro hicimos lo mismo. – con su permiso señoritas – dijo el de pronto y se fue a conversar a un grupo cercano a nosotras.

¿Así que somos rivales? – le pregunta Michiru a Shizuma con algo de pesar en su voz

Tu y yo nunca podríamos ser rivales – le contesta esta con una sonrisa picarona que me dejo helada. Inmediatamente pensé en Nagisa

Será divertido – dijo Chikane sonriendo y depositando la copa de champagne casi intacta en una de las bandejas que los garzones paseaban intercaladamente.

No le veo la entretención – le alegue aun celosa de verla junto a otra mujer

Claro, eso lo dices porque eres una cobarde. Siempre lo has sido. Intentas evitar cualquier enfrentamiento – me dijo con algo de rencor en sus palabras. Y como siempre mis ojos no tardaron en humedecerse. Pero aun así fui capaz de contestarle

¿Yo cobarde? – dije incrédula – claro, lo dice la señorita valentía en persona. Que no es capaz de seguir una sola línea

No hablamos de caretas, que sales perdiendo – me dijo pacientemente

No te temo Chikane – le mentí. Claro que si temía de ella, de lo que lograba producir en mí.

¿En serio? – dijo burlescamente

Si – le respondí con frialdad

¿Por qué no las invitas a tu fiesta de cumpleaños Himeko? – alguien paso sus brazos por mi cintura, posando su mentón en uno de mis hombros y me refugio en un calor de gran protección. Gina había escuchado todo y al parecer hizo eso para provocar a Chikane. Pero ella solo nos miró seriamente

Claro Gina – le conteste, mientras nuestros labios casi se rozaron por la cercanía de su rostro en el mío - . ¿Les apetecería venir con nosotras? – les pregunté fingiendo despreocupación

Claro – dijo Chikane enérgicamente – quizás seguimos con nuestras felicitaciones – me dijo picándome un ojo y pasando por nuestro lado. Yo sentí que me derrumbaría si no fuera por los brazos de Gina que aún se amarraban a mi cintura.

Michiru, ella es Nagisa – dijo Shizuma de pronto, haciendo que yo me concentrara en ellas y evitara llorar – mi esposa – terminó de decir

Es un verdadero placer Nagisa – le dijo esta cordialmente y con una sonrisa sincera – confieso que te envidio, has atrapado a una de las mujeres más increíbles que he conocido en mi vida – le comentó entre risas

Gra.. gracias – dijo Nagisa un poco confundida

Bueno si me disculpan – dijo Michiru

Espera un momento – le dije yo con algo de rudeza. Ella solo me clavo sus azules ojos

¿Dime? – me preguntó curiosa

Nos iremos en veinte minutos. Para que estén atenta – le recordé del acuerdo al que habíamos llegado.

Claro – me dijo feliz, mientras se alejaba. En busca de Chikane sin lugar a duda.

TOKIO, JAPON MICHIRU

¿Chikane estas segura de lo que vas hacer? – le pregunté ante la positiva respuesta a aquella invitación

Si Michiru, no tengo motivos para decir que no a tan grata invitación

Esa chica te miraba con pena en los ojos – le dije recordando la mirada atormentada de Himeko

Seguramente era nostalgia, nada más. De todas formas su pena y su gloria no me interesan a mí – la manera de hablar de mi prima carecía de emoción. Era absolutamente indiferente.

Ella piensa que tú y yo somos novias – le comente lo obvio - me parece extraño que aún no sepa que somos familia

A mí no me interesa lo que piense. – me miro tiernamente - ¿por qué debería saber ya que somos familia? – me preguntó curiosa

Porque Shizuma lo sabe – me aseguró – claro a menos que ella no sepa tu nombre - le dije recordando ese detalle

Hoy me presente frente a ella – me dijo seriamente – me tienes que decir como conoces a la chica de cabellos platinados

Todo a su debido momento – le recordé yo – ahora debemos ir junto con tu ex. Ella nos llevara a su fiesta – le dije tomándola de la mano y saliendo del lugar.

TOKIO, JAPON. HIMEKO.

Agradecí enormemente que cada una hubiese traído su automóvil. No sé cómo hubiese aguantado tener a Chikane todo el viaje cerca de mí, y más encima junto a su novia. Creo que esta vez llegue demasiado lejos.

Himeko, perdón por invitarla – me dijo Gina muy preocupada mientras manejaba

No te preocupes – le dije sonriendo – me tengo que acostumbrar. Creo que la veré más seguido de lo que pensaba

Me gustaría ocupar su lugar – dijo ella de pronto, sorprendiéndome

¿De qué hablas? – le pregunte entre risas nerviosas

Yo te sigo amando cada día más Himeko y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por mí. En cambio por esa mujer – pude ver que apretaba sus manos al volante – apenas la volviste a ver supe que no era una extraña en tu vida.

No digas eso Gina – le dije preocupada – tú me haces feliz

La verdad no es esa y lo sabes …..

Nuestro amor fue… enfermamente mortal – dije de pronto. Mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sabiendo perfectamente que las luces que me deslumbraban eran las de Chikane – Ni siquiera pudo madurar y termino muriendo entre nuestras manos. Yo me entregue completamente a ella, aun sabiendo que era una extraña en mi vida – Gina me miraba de reojo – Fue amor a primera vista. Le pertenecí apenas ella me miro. Pero termine perdiendo. Es ella quien me hizo la mujer más feliz y desdichada del mundo

Entonces no conserves recuerdos que no deberías – me dijo a modo de consejo ordenado

Eso intento, pero es difícil – le reconocí, pero también la mire – Tú me has enseñado nuevas cosas. Por ti, volví a ver la vida a colores. No sé lo que siento por ti… en eso guardas mucha razón. Pero si puedo asegurarte que tú para mi representas un futuro totalmente alegre, llenos de bellos momentos que nunca acabaran.

Himeko, no es necesario que sigas – dijo ella algo sorprendida. Quizás al ver mi mirada

No Gina. Tengo que decirte la verdad. Tu estas aguantando cosas que no deberías. Y yo estoy haciéndote pasar por todo esto. Eres la persona que menos merece sufrir. No quiero que se agote tu dulzura y tu amor por mi… ¿quizás soy egoísta? Puede ser. Pero tú eres la mujer que me hace sentir capaz de volver a amar… Ella ataca mis… – pensé un minuto en cómo decirle esto – instintos, mis paciones. Si me paralizo ante esa mujer, es porque aun la amo, no lo puedo negar. Pero me hace mal. Es que no sé porque callo y no le hablo, no es difícil de entender cuando estas desde afuera. Pero dentro de mí hay una tormenta infinita, y mi peor error seria guardarme todo y mentirte.

Yo te entiendo – me dijo ella tomando mi mano, pero con la vista en la carretera – Himeko… entiende una cosa. Si quieres luchar por mí, debes poner de tu parte. Si me preguntaras por cada momento que hemos vivido juntas…. Te narraría cada detalle perfectamente. Porque cuando tú te acercas me arden los labios… parezco una imbécil, solo de recordar todas las cosas que siento por ti – soltó una risa penosa – vales tanto para mi Himeko… más que mi propia vida. Yo te esperare, el tiempo que haga falta. Pero tú prométeme que me ayudaras a ayudarte. Ya me aseguraste que no volverías a su lado. Ahora necesito que te enfrentes a tus sentimientos, que llores lo que tengas que llorar…. Y grites lo que tengas que gritar por ella. Porque cuando tu tormenta se disipe, yo estaré ahí, para darle paso a la primavera

A veces pienso que yo no te merezco – le dije llorando aferrada a su brazo. Cada palabra que me recito sonó como él una caricia de alivio

Ella comenzó a bajar la velocidad del automóvil, la carretera donde íbamos estaba oscura. Solo era iluminada por los dos autos que nos presidian y las lejanas estrellas del cielo. Esta noche no había luna que acompañara al majestuoso paisaje.

¿Qué haces Gina? – le pregunté confundida

Algo que debí hacer hace algunas horas – dijo estacionando el automóvil a un costado del camino.

El mar era imponente y terroríficamente inmenso. Sobre el monte en que estábamos podíamos ver como se unía con el horizonte de un color mucho más claro.

Gina salió del automóvil y camino hasta mí. Abrió la puerta y me estiro su mano para bajar.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Iba manejando concentradamente, no quería perder el automóvil negro que tenía delante de mí. En él estaba Himeko junto a su gorila, quien era la única persona de nosotras que sabía dónde se realizaría la fiesta de la rubia. Michiru iba arreglándose el maquillaje y tras nosotras, venia la chica de cabellos plateados con su esposa. Quien me pareció una mujer extremadamente tierna, algo niña para estar casada.

De pronto, quien me antecedía comenzó a disminuir su andar, por lo cual me vi en la obligación de hacer lo mismo. Me percate que se estaba saliendo de la carretera, para seguramente estacionarse en ese solitario lugar.

Que extraño, les habrá pasado algo – comentó Michiru, dejando de lado su espejo de manos, para concentrarse en la imagen

No lo sé – le dije seriamente, mientras me quitaba lentamente el cinturón y apagaba el motor de mi automóvil. De pronto vi como Gina salía del automóvil y caminaba hacia el lugar de Himeko. Un pequeño ardor en el estómago, me recordó que aun lograba sentir miedo. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de mi automóvil y me baje de él. Pero en ese momento vi como esa italiana ayudaba a Himeko a levantarse y acto seguido la corría dos o tres pasas a un costado de la puerta. A priori Himeko estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero Gina apoyo el cuerpo de la rubia contra el duro y grueso metal del automóvil.

¿Chikane dónde vas? – me susurró Michiru. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya estaba caminando hacia Himeko. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar entendí que era lo que sucedía. Gina la encerró entre su cuerpo y el automóvil. Le levanto cuidadosamente el mentón y la comenzó a besar delicadamente en los labios. Mientras Himeko le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Detuve mi andar inmediatamente, no fui capaz de sostener la mirada, así que clave mis ojos en el negro cielo estrellado, mientras suspiraba botando la rabia y angustia que me produjo esta escena. Esperando que acabaran de besarse cálmate Chikane, cálmate. me decía a mí misma, mientras el corazón me estaba avisando que comenzaba a sangrar por alguna vieja herida olvidada.

Sé que me quieres… tu cuerpo temblando bajo el mío me lo confirma – le dijo Gina después de besarla, ignorando completamente que yo lograba oírlas. Solo pensar que Himeko reaccionaba ante otros labios aumento esa herida que yo creía curada

Esta vez Gina, te juro que no fallare – le respondió Himeko, mientras ahora era ella quien besaba sus labios – acabo de encontrar lo que buscaba – le termino por decir – Yo necesitaba hacer algo desesperadamente, tenía que moverme, hablar. Si es que no quería terminar arruinando todo. Mis manos y pies me suplicaban que fuera tras esa italiana y la apartara del lado de Himeko, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Bravo! – dije con la voz carrasposa, interrumpiéndolas y aplaudiendo seca y lentamente

Chikane – dijo Himeko sorprendida, pero sin apartarse de esa mujer. En realidad no sé qué tan sorprendida pudo haber estado, sabía perfectamente que yo venía en la caravana

¿Vamos a pasar toda la noche viendo películas eróticas o es que es aquí la fiesta? – pregunté intentando sonar despreocupada. Pero creo que mis ojos me contradecían

Si esta tan apresurada por llegar, con gusto te doy la dirección. – dijo Gina acercándose a mí. De pronto las dos quedamos frente a frente. Yo tenía la cabeza ligeramente alzada, para que nuestras vistas chocaran – creo que Himeko y yo nos quedaremos unos momentos más en este lugar, tú me entiendes – dijo picándome un ojo y alcanzándome una tarjeta blanca, pequeña y lisa. Como estás que te dan en las tiendas de ropa, para su presentación. Yo el recibí rudamente – ahí está la dirección. Ahora si no te molesta – me dijo dándome la espalda. Dios! que ganas tenia de romperle la cara en ese momento… ¿pero con que escusa? No se me ocurría nada. Cualquier reacción que tomara, que no fuera claramente marcharme de ese lugar, sería darle razones a la rubia para que me siga haciendo daño y lo que es peor…. Se diera cuenta que aún me pone al descubierto frente a mi pasado. Apreté mis puños a rabiar, mientras comenzaba a tiritar por la ira. Esa pobre imbécil en solo cosa de segundos me había dejado completamente perdida, sin palabras y descolocada….

Está bien – dije alejando mis perturbadores pensamientos de asesinarla y mirando la dirección que estaba escrita en aquella tarjeta – nos vemos en la fiesta. Yo que tu comenzaría acariciándole los muslos – dije levantando la vista y mirando a Gina – siempre le gustó. – sonreí vengativamente. Puede ver como esta intentaba venir por mí, pero la rubia se lo impidió, lamentablemente. La tomo de un brazo y le dijo unas cosas que no pude escuchar.

Nos vemos en la fiesta Chikane – me dijo Himeko con una mirada completamente diferente a la que había tenido hasta ahora

No vemos en la fiesta rubia – le conteste dejándolas a solas en su atmosfera romántica.

Me subí furiosa al automóvil y encendí el motor.

¿No que estabas vacunada contra ella? – me preguntó Michiru casi riendo por mi inmadura reacción

Creo que debo aumentar la dosis – le dije con los ojos inyectados en celos. Mientras comenzaba la marcha desenfrenada, acelerando a cada momento. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando unas luces atrás me avisaron que la chica de cabellos platinados y su esposa estaban ahora siguiéndome a mí. Lo que significa que Himeko se quedó a solas con Gina – MALDITTA SEA ¡!– dije pegándole un palmazo al volante

Siempre tan celosa – dijo Michiru quien ya estaba maquillándose nuevamente.

No nos quedaba mucho de camino, a poco andar llegamos hasta el lugar de la dirección. Se trataba de un pub alejado de la capital algo exclusivo, donde nunca había estado antes.

Estacione el automóvil y espere a que la chica de cabellos platinados apareciera. No demoro mucho en hacerlo y una vez lista se acercó a nosotras con su esposa.

Disculpa no me he presentado, soy Himemiya Chikane – le dije a esa mujer

Nagisa Hanazono – me dijo ella mirándome algo extrañada. Quizás era por lo que había pasado con Himeko.

Ustedes son familia no es así? – preguntó Shizuma al aire

Si, es mi prima Chikane. Una de las personas que mas amo en la vida – dijo Michiru tocando mi mejilla

Vale, vale. No me avergüences – le conteste bromeando

¿De verdad?! – preguntó de pronto Nagisa, al parecer muy sorprendida

Sí, es verdad – le respondí algo asustada por su grito

Oh, perdón. Es que pensé que ustedes dos eran … - titubeo, golpeando sus dedos

Pareja? – dije yo, para ayudarla

Algo así – reconoció ella enrojeciéndose

No hay problema – le respondí riendo – no te sientas mal. Pero no, solo somos primas

Entiendo – me respondió ella

Nagisa siempre tan vergonzosa – dijo la chica de cabellos plateados, mientras la abrazaba y hacia aumentar el color rojo en sus mejillas. Se me hizo imposible no reír tiernamente por aquella escena. De pronto esas dos mujeres, me hicieron olvidar la rabia que traía conmigo

Chikane? – escuche que alguien me mencionaba sorprendida. Me gire y vi parada justo detrás de mí a Seiya

No me digas que tampoco sabias de esta fiesta – le dije algo desilusionada de ver como aun me ocultaba cosas

No, espera. Yo no pensaba venir … pero a fin me decidí – me dijo ella algo nerviosa

Déjalo Seiya – interrumpió Michiru de pronto – ahora no es el momento

Hola, soy Shizuma Hanazono y ella es mi esposa Nagisa Hanazono – por alguna razón sentí envidia de ellas. Me imagine por un solo segundo presentando a Himeko con mi apellido, pero pronto asesine ese pensamiento.

Ah, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya – les contesto ella cordialmente – y Himeko? – pregunto dubitativa

Se quedó atrás con su novia – dije yo con la voz áspera

Si yo fuera ella, también lo hubiese hecho – una voz envuelta en rencor se dejó escuchar. Inmediatamente clave la mirada en su dueña – No todas tenemos la suerte de tener como pareja a una exponente de la belleza italiana, no lo crees Himemiya?

Claro Makoto – le respondí con algo de cólera. Podía sentir como ella aun me odiaba. – pero cuéntame cómo estás tú? – le pregunte intentando sonar amable.

Mucho mejor, ahora que sé que mi amiga te olvidó – declaro ella sin ningún ml de anestesia

Mako por favor. No actúes así – la voz serena y complaciente de Mónica me abstuvo de contestarle como se lo merecía – Chikane, discúlpala por favor – me dijo abrazándome. Nunca olvidare que Mónica fue la única quien me ayudo cuando Himeko termino conmigo

Qué bueno ver una cara amiga – le dije feliz de verla

Siento mucho lo de tu madre – me dijo al oído aumentando su abrazo

Gracias – le conteste con algo de pesar. – ella es mi prima, Michiru Kaio – le dije para presentarla

Mucho gusto, Mónica Ota, para servirte – le dijo amistosamente

Seguramente es de la misma calaña que su prima – dijo Mako en un comentario muy venenoso

Mako por favor! – la remendó Mónica

Si te refieres a la estirpe y jerarquía de nuestra familia por las grandes generaciones…. Creo que sí, tenemos la misma estirpe de raza pura – le contesto Michiru con los ojos ardiendo. Es muy extraño ver que alguien la saque de sus casillas con tanta facilidad como lo hizo Mako

Déjala, ella es así – le dije intentando calmarla

Sí que es amargada – me comentó

Es algo pesada – comentó Nagisa acercándose a nosotras – creo que me dio algo de temor saludarla – nos dijo riendo. Mientras nosotras le respondíamos con unas sonrisas.

Bueno tendremos que esperar a Himeko, sin ella no puede comenzar la fiesta – dijo penosamente Mónica

Al parecer – contestó Shizuma. Mientras todas mirábamos a la carretera, sin que nada se acercara.

Cuando nos estábamos preparando para esperarla adentro del local, el ruido ensordecedor de una motocicleta hizo que nos volteáramos nuevamente hacia la carretera. Inmediatamente supe que se trataba de Haruka.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotras, freno bruscamente su moto, dejando una gran humareda blanca y densa que nos dividía. Todas permanecimos en silencio, su llegada había sido algo exagerada para mi gusto. Se fue sacando el casco lentamente hasta dejar su corta melena rubia al descubierto. Lo primero que pude ver fueron sus ojos completamente enrojecidos, como si todo el día hubiese llorado.

¿Quién es ella? – me preguntó Michiru con una voz casi sin aliento. Yo la mire unos segundos y vi algo extraño en su expresión.

Se llama Haruka Teno – le dije

Moni…ca – hablo ella con la voz quebrada, mientras se bajaba de la moto y esta caía al suelo, sin causarle ninguna preocupación. Supe inmediatamente que traía malas noticias, se podía ver en sus ojos, en su andar…. Roge porque Himeko se encontrara bien

Que sucede Haruka? …. – le preguntó Mónica descolocada

Seleni…. – dijo ella rompiendo en llantos

Seleni que?! – le pregunto nuevamente Mónica, pero esta vez desesperada por verla llorar

Seleni se ha suicidado! – sentencio esas palabras. Mientras un frio recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Dejándome estática, inamovible, taciturna…. Y con un amargo sabor en la boca.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

AHHH muchas gracias por cada comentario y tiempo que le han dedicado a mi historia. como siempre millones de besos y abrazos Psicológicos

anonimalandia : si me encanta luzu, también te gusta querida compatriota ? - Saludos

Prometo no demorar y ojala les guste el cap. adiossssssssssss :D


	23. Revelaciones dolorosas

Cap 22: Revelaciones dolorosas.

TOKIO, JAPON. HIMEKO

Me quede viendo como Chikane se alejaba en su auto del escenario en el cual se suscitaba mi vida solo hace algunos minutos. Pero que significaba esta reacción? Acaso ella sigue sintiendo cosas por mi?... No eso es imposible, seguramente es una manera inconsciente de mentirme, para apaciguar la pena que me produce el saber que ella siempre y hasta hoy me ha utilizado.

Acaricie mis brazos como si tuviese frio, pero en realidad era el vacio de mi corazón quien me obligaba a hacer esa acción….

Himeko, es mejor así – comentó Gina a mis espaldas

Lo sé – le dije volviéndome hacia ella

Ven conmigo – dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia el interior del automóvil, pero en los asientos posteriores. – acá no hace tanto frio – me dijo cerrando la puerta y abrazándome. Inmediatamente apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

Gracias Gina – le dije suspirando

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella

Por todos estos sentimientos que me has enseñado a sentir – me separé de su pecho para mirarla – quiero … sentirme así siempre

Himeko… susurró mi nombre sorprendida

No dijimos nada mas, solo nos miramos por unos largos segundos. Yo podía ver a través de sus ojos todo su amor, era algo acogedor. Me sentí amada, protegida, respetada… Y sin darme cuenta, de un momento a otro ya la estaba besando, pero esta vez mis besos eran diferentes, apasionados y desesperados. Sentí como ella quedaba rígida por unos momentos, la sorpresa de mi reacción la dejo así, sin duda alguna. Pero no tordo mucho en seguir mis pasos.

No sé como comenzó a subir de nivel, pronto ella estaba acariciando mis piernas, las cuales permanecían montadas sobre las suyas. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su suave melena….

Si, estaba decidido, esta noche me entregaría completamente a mis sentimientos por Gina. Nunca más Chikane se volverá a burlar de mí, ni tampoco podrá pasarme a llevar. Hoy comprendí que la sigo amando, pero también que ella siempre me utilizo… Nunca me amo de verdad, todos sus juramentos de amor eterno no eran nada más que una vil mentira. Es que es imposible que ella hubiese sentido amor por mi…. La forma en que me mira ahora me deja claro muchas cosas.

¿Estás segura de esto Himeko? – me preguntó Gina tomando unos momentos para respirar.

Inmediatamente recordé cuando Chikane me dijo esta misma tarde que sería suya y me miró llena de deseo pero vacía en sentimientos. El corazón rápidamente me sangro, pero contuve el dolor. Ella nunca me amo, solo quería apoderarse de mi cuerpo… seguramente lo mismo hizo con Seleni y con Mina… fui tan estúpida, como la sigo amando aun… no se merece nada de mí, ni siquiera que me guarde solo para ella y su estúpido y barato recuerdo de aquel "amor"

Si Gina, hazme el amor – le dije atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

Mi italiana ágilmente me desprendió de mi elegante vestido, dejándome solamente en ropa interior. No niego que estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ese lugar.. Pero no. Mi mejor decisión es esta, quedarme para siempre junto a Gina, se que algún día llegare a amarla tanto o más aun de lo que amo a Chikane.

Por mi cabeza comenzaron a llover imágenes de Chikane… de nuestros encuentros íntimos, de nuestras risas, de nuestras peleas, de la primera vez que nos conocimos, de nuestro primer beso, de nuestro adiós, de nuestro reencuentro, el cómo me desmaye en sus brazos y como casi hoy estuve a punto de volver a caer. Mientras Gina recorría mi cuerpo con sus labios, acariciaba mis pechos con dulce amor y se aferraba cada vez más a mi cintura.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias de Gina y un calor agobiante se apodero de mí, me sentía excitada, no tanto como lo estuve con Chikane esta misma tarde, pero lo suficiente como para saber que Gina me haría suya esta noche. Ella succiono uno de mis pezones mientras yo soltaba un ligero quejido de satisfacción, mis brazos amarraban su cabeza, mis piernas buscaban el hueco perfecto entre su cuerpo y el mío, quería sentirme de ella y entre más intensidad ponía a cada uno de mis movimientos, las imágenes en mi cabeza se acrecentaban desesperadamente, haciendo de esto una lucha entre el corazón y el cuerpo. Una imagen lleno mi cabeza por varios minutos. La vez en que Chikane termino en la clínica por culpa de Haruka y Hemira… la vez en que termine por entregarme a este sentimiento

_FLASH B_

_- Quien eres Chikane?- le dije sumergida en un encanto de amor_

_- Soy Himemiya Chikane- me dijo ella susurrando mientras que con nuestras miradas nos estábamos devorando el alma_

_- No Chikane- le dije algo tímida – no me refiero a eso…_

_- Explícate – me dijo con un tono de voz que me mareaba_

_- Por qué siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo? – le pregunte dejando aflorar todos mis sentimientos_

_- A mí me pasa lo mismo – me dijo y me di cuenta que nuestras frentes ya estaban pegadas_

_No hablamos nada más, solo nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo que yo rogaba fuera eterno. Sentí como por unos instantes me fundía en una extraña sensación de deja vu, como si este momento ya hubiese pasado muchas veces guardados en algún lugar de mi memoria más remota. Había algo en el aire, algo que se me colaba hasta los pulmones… algo que estaba comprendiendo en un momento… que estaba completamente enamorada de Himemiya Chikane y que era hora de luchar por este sentimiento que vino como un terremoto a mi vida pero que estoy segura ya no podría estar sin ella. Entrecerré mis ojos lentamente mientras inclinaba mi cabeza para dar facilidad a nuestras bocas que peligrosamente comenzaron a rozarse nuevamente igual que el primer día… Ninguna de las dos se adelantó, solo nos rozábamos los labios llenándonos de tentación y de una tormenta de emociones._

_- No quiero estar sin ti… Himeko- me dijo rozándome los labios y yo comprendí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho_

_- Creo que te amo…. Chikane- le confesé sin apartar nuestros labios y solo el confesárselo me hundió el alma en unas aguas que inevitablemente encontraron salida por mis ojos…_

_- Por qué lloras?- me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla_

_- Porque te encontré… una vez más te encontré- le dije sin siquiera saber muy bien porque_

_Fin flsb_

Un pequeño dolor físico me saco de ese recuerdo. Comprobé que mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente desnudo bajo el cuerpo de Gina, me hice consiente de mis sensaciones. Tenía la respiración agitada, movía mi cintura como en un vaivén sexual, mis músculos estaban endurecidos…. Casi inconscientemente me estaba entregando a Gina, el dolor que me saco de mis pensamientos provenía de mi entrepiernas, una pequeña punzada me hizo soltar un quejido, lo que detuvo los dedos escurridizos de Gina un momento.

¿Te hice daño amor? – me preguntó jadeante y preocupada. Yo la mire taciturna… dejando al descubierto que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta este momento

No.. – le dije de todas maneras. Mientras intente luchar estúpidamente por mantener mi espíritu junto a la Italiana…..

_FLASH B_

_- Por qué lloras?- me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla_

_- Porque te encontré… una vez más te encontré- le dije sin siquiera saber muy bien porque_

_- Himeko- dijo mi nombre mientras mis labios seguían sintiendo el roce de los suyos_

_- Ring, ring, ring!- el celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a ser un escándalo alegando por mi atención, yo maldije mi mala suerte… porque siempre que estaba así con Chikane debía de pasar algo?- Chikane se apartó rápidamente espantada por el molesto sonido_

_- Por qué?- dije maldiciendo sutilmente_

_- Contesta- me dijo ella con paciencia._

_Fue entonces que saque mi celular y mire que la llamada decía "amor", Haruka era ahora quien nos interrumpía y yo extrañamente no me sentí culpable sino más bien enojada, algo me paso al momento de reconocer mi amor…. Haruka desapareció completamente de mi corazón.. Al menos como pareja_

_- No contestare- le dije a Chikane_

_- Es ella verdad!- sentí como se molestó y verla así solo me causo ganas de comerla a besos_

_- Si Chikane- le dije atenta a su cara que me parecía tan hermosa cada segundo_

_- Maldita sea- susurro por lo bajo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo lance mi celular por la ventana deshaciéndome del molesto ruido que causaba y de alguna manera simbólica también de Haruka- HIMEKO!- dijo Chikane completamente sorprendida clavando su mirada en aquella ventana que comenzaba a reflejar tenuemente el anochecer_

_- Ya no me importa nada que no seas tú…- le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y volviendo a pegar nuestras frentes_

_Fin flas B._

No te duele cierto? – preguntó Gina con la voz excitada y rápidamente volví a mi cuerpo.

Ella entraba y salía suavemente en mi centro, mientras yo apretaba sus hombros y jadeaba casi condescendiendo con la sensación de mi cuerpo….

No …. Está bien – le dije casi ida en mis imágenes.

Eres mía Himeko – dijo besando mis labios con pación, inmediatamente correspondí.

_Flash B. _

_- Ya no me importa nada que no seas tú…- le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y volviendo a pegar nuestras frentes_

_- De verdad?- me dijo ella completamente ilusionada_

_- Te lo juro- le dije llena de amor_

_Y fue ahí que ella choco sus labios contra los míos, sin aviso, sin paciencia, sin temores. Y como explicar lo que sentí… por fin estaba enredándome en sus labios, unos labios tan suaves como el contacto de un bebe, con un fresco sabor a menta que me llegaba a calar los huesos. Yo rodee de inmediato su cabeza con mis manos, mientras colaba mi lengua en su boca, no pensaba perder más mi tiempo, supe enseguida que me quería ver cada día junto a ella, a su lado sin más que su mirada para sobrevivir…. Estaba segura que esta vez no habría marcha atrás y eso me alegraba de una manera sobrenatural. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de separarme de su boca. Sentí que en ese beso me dio todo, me alejo de todo lo malo, me entrego todo su amor, su corazón y yo lo recibía cautivada por su lengua y sus labios. Nos separamos lamentablemente para tomar un poco de oxigeno mientras ella me miraba como yo lo imagine aquella noche en mi departamento, reclamando algo que siempre le perteneció…_

_- No te dejare nunca Himeko… nunca más- me susurro y aunque pareciera imposible sentí como mi amor no paraba de crecer_

_- Yo nunca me marchare de tu lado… permaneceremos siempre juntas Chikane- un fuego en mi interior me hacía decir eso con tanta convicción que me emocione de mi misma_

_- Eres la mujer más bella que han visto mis ojos- me dijo acariciando mi rostro con el mismo amor como me beso_

_- En serio Chikane?- le pregunte ilusionada_

_- Si… no hay nadie como tú- se mordió el labio apenas termino de decir sus palaras mientras que sus pechos se agrandaron por el aire en sus pulmones_

_- Me derrites con tus gestos- le confesé sabiéndome deseosa de su cuerpo_

_- Quiero rozar tu cuerpo lentamente… - su voz sonaba envuelta de seducción- y dejar mi huella en cada centímetro de tu piel, decir que eres mía y que nadie jamás te alejara de mi amor, de mis besos y de mi cuerpo- cada palabra que me decía me hacía volar, sin saber cómo termine envuelta en un delirio, en una necesidad de fundirme con ella, estaba totalmente agitada imaginando que me estaba tocando por debajo de la ropa, que besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo… hasta podría jurar que sabía perfectamente cómo era hacer el amor con ella_

_- Estoy enamora…- le dije afirmándomelo también a mí misma_

_Fin flash B_

Que dijiste Himeko? – Gina estaba con una sonrisa conmovedora en sus labios. Pronto me di cuenta que ella descansaba su cuerpo completamente relajada sobre el mío. Al parecer había terminado el momento de pasión entre las dos….

¿Cómo? – dije confundida….

Acabas de gritar "ESTOY ENAMORADA" – dijo besando mis labios entre risas – mientras terminabas de ser mía. – inmediatamente comprendí que mis evocaciones se materializaron en el presente. Claro ahora Gina piensa que esas palabras las dije por ella….

Ehh… creo que me deje llevar – dije avergonzada y completamente arrepentida de verme desnuda junto a ella. Nunca pensé que el vacio en mi interior se agigantaría. Le acababa de entregar mi cuerpo a Gina, mientras mi mente divagaba en viejos recuerdos. Yo no le toque ni un solo cabello a Gina… creo que era lo único que me consolaba en ese momento

Eres un angel – dijo ella descansando su cabeza en mi pecho. Mientras nos quedábamos en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos note como ella dormía profundamente, mientras yo me la quitaba de enzima para colocarme nuevamente el vestido. Salí lentamente del automóvil y camine unos cuantos pasos, mientras miraba el oscuro e inmenso mar y dejaba que mis lágrimas salieran sin discriminar cantidad…. Si no fuera por la razón y el recuerdo de los engaños de Chikane, no hubiese dudado en gritar desgarradamente por lo que acababa de hacer, me sentía completamente vacía…. Casi sucia, traicionera con mi propio corazón…. Pero no permitiría que este llanto del corazón fuera escuchado por nadie más.

TOKIO JAPON. CHIKANE

En cosa de unas horas ya estábamos en el funeral de Seleni. Para mí todo lo que estaba pasando era algo irreal. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían…. Esa urna ahora cargaba el cuerpo inerte de aquella chica que tanto daño me causo, pero que no merecía terminar así.

Fue la misma Haruka quien me pidió que viniera hasta este lugar, con el pretexto de que alguien necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Llevo más de lo que yo misma quisiera parada a unos cuatro metros de aquel cajón y nadie se me ha acercado para decirme nada. Y ya me hubiese ido, si no fuera porque Michiru salió un momento, pero aun no regresa.

Estamos en una especia de iglesia, pero no es católica… no sabría especificar la religión, es muy sobria, no tiene imágenes de ningún santo… en realidad no sé muy bien qué es esto. Afuera del recinto hay un patio gigantesco, tanto que la luz eléctrica no alcanza a cubrir todo el sector. Es algo muy campestre, totalmente opuesto a la iluminada ciudad de Tokio que no está a más de veinte minutos por carretera.

Todas quedaron destruidas con la noticia. Mónica se encuentra aun en un estado de shock preocupante, Mako no ha parado de llorar y toma su teléfono celular insistentemente, imagino que intenta comunicarse con Himeko… Al parecer la rubia esta pasándolo de maravillas…

Chikane quieres que salgamos a tomar aire? – me preguntó Seiya

Si – le dije inmediatamente.

Justo cuando estábamos saliendo una chica joven se interpone entre la puerta y nosotras

¿Tú eres Himemiya Chikane? – me pregunta ella

Si – dije algo confundida

Soy Inés…. Hermana de Seleni – dijo estirándome su mano

Cuanto lo lamento – le dije aludiendo a la trágica circunstancias en que nos conocíamos

Gracias – miro al suelo unos instantes y luego levanto la cabeza – ¿podemos hablar?

Claro – le dije algo confusa

Me acompañas – me dijo caminando hasta adentrarse a una pequeña oficina ubicada en aquella iglesia. Yo mire a Seiya sin entender nada. Pero luego seguí a aquella mujer.

Entré en aquella oficina, el lugar estaba impregnado a flores. Tomé asiento en un sofá negro, mientras Inés se sentaba frente a mí.

En que puedo ayudarte? – le pregunte curiosa

Veras .. mi hermana quería hablar contigo – dijo ella luchando por no llorar

Conmigo? – en realidad no sabía que responder a su confesión

Si.. Ella me confesó todo lo que te hizo… y muchas cosas más que nunca terminare de comprender ni perdonar

No te preocupes, por mi parte esta todo olvidado – le dije sinceramente. Ya que más daba todo.

Ella te amaba – dijo casi en susurro. Mientras sentí un ligero escalofrió por el momento extraño en el que me encontraba

No sé realmente que debo decir – confesé confundida

No te preocupes, no digas nada. Solo escucha….. Hace unos meses atrás Seleni volvió a la casa de nuestros padres, donde termino por contarme todo lo que sucedió contigo y, como se enamoro de ti. Dijo que tenias una mirada muy intrigante – ella sonrió – y es verdad. Seleni estaba sumergida en una depresión, y empeoro cuando se entero de la muerte de tu madre – yo solo apreté mis puños al escuchar eso, pero no dije nada – intente ayudarla, pero ya ves,…. De nada sirvió. Hemira vino muchas veces a verla y siempre terminaba peor con sus visitas. Ella nunca acepto que Seleni la dejara…. Muchas veces pensé que era la misma Hemira quien la hundía mas y mas en esta depresión

¿Por qué piensas eso? – le pregunte curiosa

En más de una oportunidad me toco escuchar sus discusiones…. Ella trataba de manera horrible a mi hermana… con las palabras más sucias que te puedas imaginar. Le decía que ella era demasiado asquerosa como para poder estar con alguien…. Y que ya no valía nada

Pero no se supone que Hemira la amaba? – dije algo enojada por lo que estaba escuchando. Quizás el pesar de su hermana me caló hondo el corazón

Hemira está enferma Himemiya – me aseguro ella – no paraba de hostigar a mi hermana, estoy segura que ella la impulso al suicidio – yo no pude dejar de quedarme petrificada por sus palabras, esas acusaciones eran muy graves….

Y ella sabe que…

Si, Hemira sabe perfectamente que Seleni… - no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Estaba notoriamente afectada

Pensé que la vería aquí – comente

Lo más seguro es que venga – me dijo ella

Pero cómo?. Tu lo permitirás? – dije ilusa de su comentario

Mis padres no saben nada, piensan que Hemira fue una pareja modelo y que Seleni fue una santa…. Ella me pidió que no le contara nada a nuestros padres y eso hare

Aunque eso signifique tener que aguantar la presencia de Hemira en su funeral? – pregunté rápidamente

Si … dijo ella entre dientes. – no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, pero me tomare el atrevimiento de pedirte que me esperes un momento más por favor, necesito entregarte algo y debo ir por el – me comento ella

Claro, no te preocupes – le conteste. Ella inmediatamente abandono la pequeña oficina. Acto seguido yo hice lo mismo… no vi ni a Seiya ni a Michiru, así que decidí salir completamente de aquel templo religioso.

Una vez en el gran patio del edificio, sentí como el aire fresco entraba por mis narices. Habían diferentes grupos de personas, alguna de ellas fumaban otras conversaban, otras rían…. Y entre tanto observe que el automóvil en donde se trasladaba Himeko, estaba estacionado a pasos del mío. Un pequeño puntazo en mi corazón se dejo sentir, pero pronto lo controle.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, el suelo estaba cubierto por pasto verde y amarillo. No a mucho andar vi a Mónica y junto a ella estaba Himeko abrazada de Mako. Seiya estaba junto a ellas y también Gina. Por un momento desee que Shizuma y Nagisa estuvieran aquí, si bien había compartido con ellas veinte minutos, fueron suficientes para formar una grata atmosfera… pero bueno, mientras esperaba a la hermana de Seleni y que apareciera mi prima decidí que lo mejor era unirme a ese grupo.

No puede ser…. – escuche que Himeko lloraba intensamente – por qué lo hizo?

Porque estaba en una depresión - le conteste yo. Ella inmediatamente se giro sorprendida y con los ojos humedecidos. Tuve una gran necesidad de darle consuelo, pero claramente no la tome en cuenta.

Como lo sabes? – me preguntó ella casi desafiante y molesta

Que importa eso – le dije fríamente mientas la observaba.

Tenía algo del maquillaje corrido, quizás por las lagrimas. Su cabello estaba desordenado, eso definitivamente no lo hace el llanto. Su vestido ya no estaba perfectamente planchado, al contrario estaba todo arrugado. Mire a Gina fugazmente, ella también tenía el cabello alborotado…. No quise seguir indagando, seguramente la desesperación me estaba jugando en contra y me hacía ver cosas que no eran….

Esto es tu culpa Himemiya! – me grito de pronto Himeko, dejándome algo descolocada

De qué hablar Himeko? – le pregunte aturdida. Mientras ahora era Mako quien le impedía que me sacara los ojos

Himeko, por que no nos calmamos – dijo Mónico, tan sorprendida como yo

Tú la enamoraste y luego la abandonaste. Al igual que lo hiciste conmigo! – me grito mientras muchas miradas curiosas de depositaban en nosotras

Te recuerdo que tú me abandonaste a mi! – le dije bajando la voz y con furia en mi mirada por sus palabras.

Como pude enamorarme de ti!

Himeko… no opines de algo cuando ignoras la realidad – le dije secamente

La realidad? Por favor te vi con mis propios ojos haciéndole el amor! – ella comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerzas

Amor cálmate por favor – le dijo Gina abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho

Vete Himemiya, por favor – me dijo Mako

Seguramente tu sabes muy bien la verdad Mako – la mire severamente – pero no eres capaz de decirle a tu amiga que está haciendo el ridículo

No es el momento de hablar Himemiya – alego ella

Qué verdad? – pregunto Himeko desesperada….

Himeko cálmate – insistió Gina – ven vamos a caminar. Recuerda que estamos en un velorio, la gente nos está mirando – le dijo ella y al parecer sirvió para que la rubia se gobernara. Sin decir nada se fue con Gina a caminar…

¿Cuando le van a decir lo que hicieron con nosotras? – pregunte al aire – Haruka me lo dijo todo – les avise

Lo siento Chikane – Mónica interrumpió – pero Haruka nos pidió personalmente que fuera ella quien le contara la verdad

Y claro, mientras tanto ella me culpa de un suicidio – dije yo completamente ofendida

Esta muy alterada por la noticia – dijo Mako más suave de lo normal

¿Has visto a Michiru? – le pregunte a Seiya sin tomar en cuenta a Mako

Si, fue caminando por ahí – me indico uno de los tantos caminos que habían en aquel terreno campestre

Sin decir nada más me lance a la búsqueda de Michiru. A mala hora se le ocurre desaparecer. Mientras iba recordando el cómo me hablo Himeko… no podía creer que me culpara a mi por el suicidio de Seleni. Y que aun ella no supiera la verdad… aunque bueno, eso en nada cambiaría nuestra realidad que cada vez esta mas y mas alejada de la que alguna vez soñé a su lado….

Himemiya! – una voz que ya conocía me llamo entre el oscuro lugar. Me acerque lentamente hasta ella – gracias por esperar – me dijo

Descuida – le respondí a Inés

Esto es para ti – me dijo alcanzándome un papel

¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte confundida

Es una carta que Seleni te escribió

Que! – dije sorprendida

Si… Mi hermana me pidió que te la entregara, el mismo día que tomo la decisión de ….

Ok, no es necesario – le dije yo tocando su hombro

Perdón – dijo ella rompiendo en llantos

Descuida – dije abrazándola compasivamente. De alguna manera todo esto me recordaba los funerales de mi madre, que tan recientes estaban

Estuvimos así unos diez minutos. Yo solo la abrazaba y ella lloraba amargamente. En esos momentos no hay palabra adecuada, porque todas sobran. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es contener a la persona y aunque a esa mujer la conocí recién hace una hora, no podía ser ajena a su dolor.

Muchas gracias por tu comprensión – me dijo secando sus lagrimas

No me las des. Se perfectamente como duele perder a alguien a quien amas

Necesito ir con mi hermana – dijo ella

Si, descuida – le dijo yo

Con tu permiso

Adelante….

Una vez me quede sola nuevamente, puse mi atención en aquel papel. No era muy elegante, solo una simple hoja de cuaderno que aun mantenía sus flequillos. De todos modos no fui capaz de leerla. Decidí esperar a estar lejos de ese lugar para hacerlo. Ahora necesitaba encontrar a Michiru y largarme de aquí.

Seguí caminando, era cada vez más impresionante lo amplio de este lugar, definitivamente estaba compuesto por hectáreas. Para donde mirara no veía final.

A lo lejos divise una figura femenina sentada en una vieja banca, me acerque cautelosa con la esperanza de que fuera mi prima, pero no. resulto ser la Himeko, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Mire a su alrededor y note que estaba sola, sin dudarlo me acerque a ella nuevamente

¿Y tu gorila? – le pregunté con rudeza. Ella levantó su cabeza espantada, al parecer la asuste

Deja de seguirme – dijo levantándose rápidamente para marcharse. Pero yo la detuve por un brazo

Espera un segundo – le dije

Que quieres?

Dos cosas…. Primero no te estoy siguiendo, ya quisieras tu que eso fuera cierto

No digas estupideces

Y segundo, decirte que no aguantare que me vuelvas a insultar, me entiendes – la mire con ira

Chikane me estas lastimando – me aviso ella moviendo su brazo, yo la solté a mala gana – Tu no me vas a decir a mí como tratarte

Me acabas de culpar de un suicidio – le recordé. Ella desvió su mirada y luego la clavo en mis ojos

Ella te amaba – dijo llorando – no debiste hacerle eso – me dijo con desilusión

Hacerle qué? Según tu, que le hice? – le pregunte desafiante

La enamoraste…. – me dijo llorando y mordiendo sus dientes

Yo no enamore a nadie, ella se enamoró de mi – le aclare yo

No puedes ser tan ….

Tan que Himeko? – la interrumpí

Tan miserable! – me dijo mientras aun podía sentir un pequeño dolor por sus palabras

Sabes Himeko, lo que tu pienses de mi me tiene sin cuidado – ahora era yo quien la dejaba sola

Ni siquiera te pesa la conciencia? – me pregunto en un grito y yo deje de alejarme – así hubieses reaccionado si en lugar de Seleni fuera yo a quien estuvieran velando? – inmediatamente me devolví hasta su lugar, caminando enfurecida

De que conciencia me hablas? – dije tomándola por los hombros enfurecida, pero sin lastimarla – Y que te importa a ti como hubiese reaccionado con tu supuesta muerte…. Ese lugar no es el tuyo y punto….

Como llegamos a esto – dijo ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras cubría su cara con sus manos

Párate del suelo – dije fríamente, pero ella seguía derrumbada ahí

Ella no merecía terminar así…. Era muy joven – Himeko estaba absolutamente destrozada

Párate Himeko – repetí nuevamente

Debí perdonarla…. De corazón, yo si la quería mucho

Que te pares te digo! - la levante de un brazo con algo de brusquedad – Cálmate rubia, por una vez en tu vida deja de llorar y actúa como una mujer! – le dije para intentar calmarla y resulto, pues inmediatamente se quedo en silencio

Tú no tienes corazón – dijo descolocada, mientras mi mano seguía apretando su brazo

En eso tienes mucha razón – le comente – una rubia como tú me lo hizo añicos hace algún tiempo

Por favor Chikane… jamás me amaste – me dijo incrédulamente

¿Que no te amé? – comencé a reír – Himeko…. Cada día me alegro mas de que lo nuestro se haya acabado

SUELTALA! – la voz inconfundible de aquella italiana sonó prepotente a espaldas de Himeko

Gorila! Ya te estaba extrañando – le dije mientras soltaba el brazo de Himeko

No la vuelvas a tocar me entiendes! – ella rápidamente me amenazó

Este es un ejemplo de novia, no Himeko? Te defiende como lo mas preciado de su vida

Ella es lo más preciado de mi vida – me corrigió Gina

Y de la tuya Himeko, es Gina lo más preciado? – le pregunte mientras la rubia me miraba descolocada

Desde esta noche lo soy – dijo Gina rápidamente. Yo dibuje una sonrisa de resignación en mi boca

Y porque de esta noche? – le pregunté a Gina, quien al parecer estaba más dispuesta al dialogo

Solo te digo que los muslos de Himeko, no es el único lugar donde le gusta que la toquen – un ligero mareo me hizo llevarme la mano a la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a maldecirme por amarla como la amo.

Chikane estas bien? – la voz angustiada de la rubia me trajo de golpe a la realidad

No me toques – le dije apartándome de ella, mientras comenzaba a temblarme la voz – es eso verdad Himeko? – le pregunté incrédulamente

Si …. – dijo mirándome friamentente. Rompiendo mi corazón, pero no llore, solo me quede viéndola – que pensabas Chikane, que serias la única en mi vida? Que podrías hacer y deshacer conmigo? Pues no! Así como tú, yo también me puedo entregar a otros brazos y sabes otra cosa? – yo no le respondí nada – se nota la diferencia de experiencia entre ustedes… hoy fue la noche más maravillosa que he pasado.

Te felicito Himeko – dije fríamente, disimulando mi dolor. Pero por dentro me estaba muriendo por esa confesión – A buena hora has encontrado un buen amor – ella quedo completamente descolocada con mi reacción, pero yo me volví para mirar a Gina – tendrás que ser paciente Gorila, esta mujer exige mucho del amor, te lo aseguro yo que algún día la ame de manera indescifrable y aun así no le basto con eso .

Chikane! – la voz de Michiru interrumpió el momento. Me gire para verla y me encontré con la sorpresa de que iba acompañada de Haruka

Que haces con ella? – le pregunte furiosa mientras todas me miraban descolocadas

Que tiene? – preguntó Michiru ingenua

Te diré solo una cosa Haruka…. A ella no te le acercaras, entiendes!

Himemiya, lo siento yo no sabía que ella fuera tu novia, perdón! – dijo Haruka muy avergonzada

No es mi novia imbécil! – le grite furiosa, mientras la apartaba de Michiru

Como que no es tu novia? – pregunto Himeko confundida. Por unos segundos había olvidado su dolorosa presencia

Claro que no lo es…. Michiru es mi prima y eso me da más razones para querer tenerte lejos – le respondí a Himeko y luego a Haruka

Chikane cálmate, por favor – me pidió Michiru confundida por mi reacción

Que hacías con esta imbécil? – le alegue furiosa

Chikane por dios contrólate! – me pidió ella, mientras yo no aguantaba la rabia que traía en el cuerpo

Michiru y yo solo estábamos caminando – dijo Haruka notoriamente afectada.

No quiero que camines con ella, que te rías con ella, que llores con ella, ni siquiera que la mires, me entiendes?!

Chikane por favor… tranquilízate – volvió a pedirme Michiru

No tienes ni idea del tipo de persona que es esta mujer – le dije yo inyectada en ira

Por qué no se calman y hablan esto en otro lugar – sugirió Gina quien estaba de publico junto a Himeko te callas imbécil! – le grite rudamente – no metas tu nariz italiana – ella no fue capaz de contestarme nada

Himemiya, yo ya te pedí perdón por lo que paso – dijo Haruka – fue una estupidez de mi parte, pero estoy absolutamente arrepentida

Porque no le dices eso a Seleni, quien termino quitándose la vida – la encare yo

De que hablan ustedes dos? – pregunto Himeko algo desesperada

Vamos Haruka, dile la verdad de una buena vez – la incite yo

Chikane por favor, porque no nos vamos – me pidió Michiru al verme descontrolada

No, claro que no. Hasta que esta imbécil te diga lo que es capaz de hacer y después me duras tu si la quieres cerca de ti!

Michiru yo …. Hice algo de lo que estoy muy arrepentida – inmediatamente Haruka comenzó a llorar. Yo no pude aguantar ver su reacción y la tome por la blusa zamarreándola

Deja de llorar como la cobarde que eres y habla de una vez. Quiero que a mi prima le quede muy claro la clase de persona que eres, para que nunca más quiera volver a pasear contigo!

Suéltala! – intervino desesperadamente Michiru. Era increíble ver como ella respaldaba a Haruka, si era una completa desconocida –¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada

Perdóname – le dijo Haruka con pesar…..

Habla de una vez! Le exigí nuevamente

Himeko…. – Haruka ahora se dirigió a aquella rubia que permanecía estática – yo hice cosas de las que me arrepiento mucho

Haruka – la interrumpió Himeko – yo ya te perdone, lo de tu engaño está olvidado, ahora somos amigas

No me refiero al engaño con Rei Himeko….

De que hablas entones Haruka – yo comenzaba a disfrutar esto, como si fuera mi película preferida

Hemira, Seleni y yo… planeamos todo – ella estaba notoriamente avergonzada

Planearon que Haruka? – pregunto nerviosamente la rubia

Todo lo que tu viste aquella tarde el gimnasio… fue un montaje. Chikane nunca estuvo con Seleni, fue esta ultima quien la drogo para que después pudiéramos desnudarla y hacerte creer que ellas habían tenido relaciones.

Que estas … diciendo? – Himeko tenía una cara indescifrable. Era una mezcla de horror, rabia, dolor….

Lo que oyes…. Todo fue planeado por Hemira, y Seleni y yo estúpidamente caímos en su estúpido plan … Fui una estúpida, pero es que mi ego no me permitía aceptar que me dejaras de amar, por favor Himeko perdóname!- le rogó esta ultima

Vez Michiru.. a esto me refería – le dije yo a mi prima que permanecía completamente sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de decepción

Dime que es una broma Haruka, por favor – le pidió la rubia envuelta en un llanto silencioso

Vamos Himeko, créelo de una buena vez – le dije yo, mientras la miraba feliz por haber aclarado todo, pero no por eso mi voz sonaba menos ruda – es tan difícil entender que yo si te ame y que fuiste tú quien no confió en lo que teníamos?

Esto… esto es una pesadilla – me dijo ella llena de arrepentimiento en sus ojos

Disfrútala rubia, la mía duro un par de meses. Pero se supera y más aun si cuentas con el amor incondicional de tu gorilita, que es tan experimentada que te ha regalado la mejor noche de tu vida – termine de decirle completamente complacida al verle su rostro desfigurado por esos tormentosos sentimientos – Michiru, vámonos de una buena vez – le dije a mi prima comenzando a caminar….

TOKIO, JAPON. HIMEKO

¿Qué estaba pasando en mi vida? ….. ¿Alguien me propuso vivir en el centro del infierno y yo ciegamente acepte?... En qué momento termine por destruir mi vida y alejar a la persona que más he amado…. Ahora Haruka me confiesa que después de todo Chikane nunca me engaño con Seleni… eso significaba que Chikane si me amó y que fui yo quien no confió en ella…

Pero eso no puede ser, como es posible que hayan planeado semejante cosa, solo con el fin de separarnos… Y yo… tan estúpida no le creí, no confié en ella como me pidió…

Himeko ..¿estás bien? – me preguntó Gina preocupada, pero yo mire a Haruka

¿Qué significa todo esto? – le dije con rabia y lagrimas

Lo siento Himeko.. por favor yo no pensé que les causaría tanto daño – decía ella desesperada

No pude se…. – susurre nuevamente – dime que es mentira! – le exigí tomándola por los hombros – dime que Chikane si me engañó, que ella nunca me amó, que hice bien en dejarla, que hice bien en…. – no quise pronunciar lo que acababa de hacer con Gina, no en voz alta – DIMELO HARUKA! – yo estaba completamente desesperada por la situación

Himeko déjala por favor – intervino Gina

NO ME TOQUES! – le grite y esta quedo perpleja – no quiero que nadie me toque, que nadie me hable …. Que nadie me diga nada – dije comenzando a llorar con toda el alma.

Himeko… perdóname – volvió a hablar Haruka

Déjenme sola … por favor – les rogué

No, Himeko – dijo Gina con decisión

Por favor… quiero estar sola – volví a repetir. Mientras me mantenía llorando con la cabeza agachas

Haruka vete de aquí, déjame a solas con Himeko – le dijo Gina

QUIERO ESTAR SOLAAA! – volví a gritar….

No Himeko – al parecer a Gina no le interesaban mis suplicas ni mis mandatos

Perdóname Himeko – insistió Haruka

Vete de una vez – le ordeno Gina y esta comenzó a caminar…

Chikane chan …. No por favor …. - decía entre llantos

Himeko, amor. Tranquila – me abrazó

No me digas así.,. por favor, no me hagas sentir peor….

De que hablas Himeko? – preguntó ella

Lo siento Gina…. Pero no quiero que me hables ni que me toques, así evitare hacerte daño – le dije comenzando a caminar como zombi hasta el automóvil, que esperaba no estuviera tan lejos.

Vi como Mako intentaba acercárseme, pero yo estire mi mano en señal de que no lo hiciera. Llegue al automóvil y me marche del lugar, sin esperar por nadie ni explicándole nada a nadie. Solo con una dirección en mi mente…. Estaba actuando solo por impulsos, mientas mis lagrimas no daban tregua.

Llegue al edificio de Chikane y me baje del automóvil. Camine con la mirada perdida hasta su puerta y llame a su timbre, con la única idea de buscar su perdón.. Aunque no sabría como lo lograría….

¿Qué quieres Himeko? – dijo Chikane apenas me vio parada en su puerta.

Hablar – susurre, mirando sus pies

Hoy no tengo ganas para hablar, vuelve otro día o espera que te llame – dijo cerrándome la puerta en la cara, sin ningún vestigio de arrepentimiento.

¿Y qué hago ahora?... la necesidad de hablar con ella me estaba perforando el pecho, pero Chikane no quería verme, lo note en su voz…. Me quede viendo esa puerta, por casi diez minuto más, pero nada pasó, al parecer a ella no le interesaba lo que yo pudiera decirle. Y como no, fui tan estúpida con ella, tan dura.. Por qué me entregue a Gina?! Por qué….?! Creo que ese sería un castigo que llevare conmigo por el resto de mi vida…. Pero me queda el consuelo que solo fue carnal, que en ningún momento le di mi corazón. Aprendí la diferencia de estar con la persona a quien amas y estar con alguien a quien crees querer….

No deje de pensar en ti Chikane Chan – susurre hablándole a aquella puerta y depositando mis manos, en formas de caricias….. – en ningún momento deje de hacerlo – apoye mi frente y me deje caer lentamente, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas para continuar con mi llanto. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para caminar, el dolor era tan intenso que pensé volverme loca. Quería llamarla, tocar nuevamente ese timbre que desde el suelo me parecía tan inalcanzable, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no contestaría a mi llamado….. – Chikane Chan… por favor perdóname…. No puedo con esto sola… Chikane Chan… no quiero estar sin tu mirada, ábreme por favor… - susurraba esas palabras como una oración, mientras apretaba mis ojos para darle intensidad. Como si pudiese comunicarme telepáticamente con el amor de mi vida – escucha lo que te quiero decir… Te juro que yo no sabía nada… si hubiese sabido todo sería diferente….. debí haber confiado en ti…. Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma Chikane Chan…..

TOKIO, JAPON. CHIKANE

No le vas a abrir? – me preguntó Michiru, quien ya estaba en pijama al igual que yo

No… ya se aburrirá de estar ahí – dije apagando la luces del departamento

Creo que se pasara la vida esperándote ahí – dijo mi prima entrando en su habitación, mientras yo hacía lo propio en la mía.

Me dirigí directamente hasta mi cama, donde lance mi cuerpo sin mediar velocidad. Mire unos segundos la carta de Seleni, pero al fin decidí dejarla en la mesa de noche. Estire mis brazos y comencé a llorar en silencio… Afuera de mi puerta estaba aquella rubia, buscando sin duda alguna mi perdón. Lo que tanto desee por meses, esta noche estaba ocurriendo, pero yo no quería perdonarla… no tenía ganas para hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué lloro? …. Por qué hoy termine de comprender que entre nosotras nunca más nacerá algo limpio?... Todo está enfermo y condenado a muerte entre Himeko y yo. Ya no queda nada que me acerque a esa rubia, se que aun siento cosas por ella, que aun es capaz de hacerme añicos el corazón, pero también se perfectamente que cada segundo duele menos su ausencia y que ella me ayudo en gran medida a bloquear mis sentimientos. Su último esfuerzo fue haber terminado enredada con su gorila y que me lo haya refregado en la cara…. Pero hace poco estuvo aquí, rogando por que la escuchara….

Con mucho esfuerzo logre dormir, las imágenes de Himeko no paraban de bombardear mi conciencia….

Chikane…. Chikane – la voz suave de Michiru me despertó lentamente

Qué hora es? – pregunte somnolienta

Son las nueve de la mañana – dijo ella hincada a un costado de mi cama

Tenemos que ir a la oficina – dije desesperada por la hora. Mientras me dirigía a la ducha

Ella aun sigue afuera – dijo Michiru y mi corazón quedo paralizado

Cómo? - dije ilusa

Acabo de abrir la puerta y Himeko está durmiendo en nuestra alfombra de entrada – dijo ella preocupada. Mientras yo pensé unos segundos

Déjala ahí – dije severamente – ahora me bañare, tomaremos desayuno y nos iremos a trabajar necesitamos conseguir esa firma

Pero Chikane – intento alegar ella

Pero nada Michiru….. solo no te metas en esto – le pedí pacientemente.

Tal y como lo dije sucedieron las cosas. Tome un baño calmadamente, me puse traje de oficina y luego tomamos desayuno, en un incomodo silencio. Pero llego la hora de abrir esa puerta y comprobar si aquella rubia seguía ahí como mi prima me había informado casi una hora antes. Con mi maletín en una mano y la otra abriendo la puerta comprobé que sus palabras guardaban razón.

Ahí estaba Himeko, en forma fetal, mientras dormía no creo que plácidamente en el suelo de mi edificio. Seguramente espero toda la noche a que yo volviera por ella…. La mire unos segundos, intentando controlar mis sentimientos y una vez que lo logre, pase uno de mis pies cuidadosamente por sobre su cuerpo, para evitar despertarla y luego hice lo mismo con el otro.

Vamos Michiru – la invite a que viniera de una vez, en un susurro

Piensas dejarla ahí? – me preguntó sorprendida, aun susurrando

Ella no es mi problema – le conteste ofreciéndole mi mano para que se apurara.

Y así, sin siquiera voltearme me fui del edificio, mientras Himeko se quedaba durmiendo en la puerta de mi hogar, esperando quien sabe qué cosa…..

TOKIO, JAPON. GINA

Himeko no llego a dormir anoche y por mas que llamo a su celular ella no contesta. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, Mako la ha estado buscando. Yo fui acada hpspital de Tokio pero alegremente no había noticias de ella ahí. No me queda mas opciones que llamar a Himemiya, puede que este con ella.

Marque rápidamente el numero que Mako me consiguió, sonó un par de veces y luego lo descolgaron

Diga? – dijo una voz femenina por el otro lado

Himemiya? – pregunte

Si, con quien hablo? – pregunto y escuche que daba unas instrucciones en susurros "téngame los papeles listo para las dos por favor" … eso fue lo que dijo

Hablas con Gina – dije inmediatamente que ella quedo en silencio

Gorila! – dijo despectivamente, como es su costumbre – cual es el motivo de tu llamado? , no de digas que ahora necesitas otra jefa, te digo de inmediato que yo se defenderme sola

No hables estupideces Himemiya – le dije roja de la rabia – se trata de Himeko

Qué pasa con tu novia? Anoche no te cumplió en la cama? – note como reía

Deja el sarcasmo…. Esto es grave ….. – yo apretaba mis puños de la ira

Que quieres? – pregunto secamente

Himeko no aparece desde anoche, necesito saber si tu sabes algo de ella?

Si – dijo rápidamente y de forma despreocupada

Donde esta? – le pregunte desesperada

Esta durmiendo en mi departamento – me contesto y rápidamente me comenzó a doler el corazón – No, no. perdón me exprese mal, esta durmiendo afuera de mi departamento, parece un cachorro abandonado – dijo burlescamente

Que dices? – no podía creer lo que ella me decía

Si, ve a buscarla. No quiero recibir quejas de mis vecinos por culpa de ella.

Dame la dirección? – le pedí rápidamente, mientras buscaba entre mis bolsillos un lápiz, ella me menciono rápidamente las calles y yo lo anote en la palma de mi mano

Paso toda la noche ahí, así que no creo que la encuentres muerta, solo un poco adolorida

Por que no nos avisaste antes? – le pregunte entre alegatos. Como podía permitir que Himeko pasara toda una noche esperando por ella….

No soy ni me interesa ser la niñera de nadie. Yo le dije que no hablaría con ella, pero ya vez, es algo porfiada. Bueno Gina tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – me dijo colgando su celular. Después de decir unas cuantas palabrotas al aire, salí rauda en busca de Himeko….

TOKIO, JAPON. CHIKANE.

Imbécil – dije mirando mi celular y dejándolo en el escritorio- apoye mi cansada cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento y solté un gran suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Himeko… quizás debí abrirle la puerta o despertarla? …. Pensé. No, es mejor así. Contesté rápidamente

Buenos días señorita Himemiya – dijo aquel desagradable hombre de quien necesitaba tanto su firma, mientras entraba a mi oficina sin previo aviso.

Qué hace usted aquí? – le pregunté sin disimular mi desagrado

Esa es la forma en cómo recibe a un posible cliente? – contra preguntó el

No puede pasar sin aviso previo a este lugar – le informe molesta

Pero si su secretaria lo permitió – respondió el. Enseguida suspire cansada, 0por mas que le pedía a la pobre anciana que me avisara de las visitas, esta no lo hacía..

Que necesita? – dije secamente

Hablar de negocios, quiero su propuesta – me dijo el tomando asiento frente a mi

Ahora no puedo atenderlo – le conteste yo – estoy muy ocupada. Pero si gusta pase a agendar una hora con mi secretaria

Señorita Himemiya… quiere o no la firma con mi empresa? – pregunto algo molesto

Primero que todo, no es su empresa y segundo…. Soy yo la que tengo que buscarle a usted, para ofrecer mis propuestas y ahora no están listas – lo único que quería era que se marchara luego

Es que usted me provoca una especie de necesidad. Hoy no aguante las ganas de verla y ya ve, estoy aquí – no pude evitar sentir asco con sus palabras

Le pido por favor que gourde esos comentarios, no me interesa saber lo que provoco en usted. Ahora si es tan amable, puede retirarse – le dije poniéndome de pie, caminando hasta la puerta y mostrándole la salida

Bueno señorita Himemiya, solo espero que no se duerma en los laureles – dijo e inmediatamente intento darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo rápidamente aleje mi cara de su rostro y puse mi mano en señal de que nuestras despedidas y saludos serian así. El sonrió como si esto fuera un juego, tomo mi mano y la estrecho , para luego marcharse de una buena vez…..

Maldito viejo - dije cerrando la puerta

TOKIO, JAPON. GINA

Rápidamente llegue hasta la dirección que Chikane me dio. Era un lugar extremadamente lujoso, mucho más de lo que pensé. No dude en subir hasta el piso que me dijo estaría Himeko. Y ahí la encontré. Tirada en el suelo, completamente dormida a los pies de una puerta. Me partió el corazón verla así, con su vestido elegante, mezclado en la leve suciedad del suelo.

Himeko – susurre su nombre mientras sacaba unas mechas de pelo de su frente

Chikane. Chan – dijo ella despertando. Tuve que luchar pora no golpear la puerta de la rabia

Himeko, soy Gina – le dije con algo de rabia escondida

Gi.. Gina – ella se paro rápidamente y miro a todos lados

Estas bien? – le pregunte estúpidamente

Que haces acá? – me miro despavorida y se puso de pie

Vine a buscarte- le conteste

No, vete por favor estoy esperando que Chikane abra la puerta, necesito hablar con ella – me dijo ignorando que había pasado toda una noche en este lugar

Himeko, Himemiya no esta en su departamento – le intente aclarar

Si, si esta. Me abrió la puerta hace unas horas – me contesto ella furiosa

Anoche querrás decir – le aclare yo – Esta mañana Himemiya se fue a su oficina, dejándote aquí…

Qué?'' ósea que me quede dormida? – preguntó desesperada

Si Himeko – le dije yo con pena al verla asi

Pero que estúpida soy – dijo mientras golpeaba su frente – por que me quede dormida, por qué?!

Himeko ….- dije sorprendida al notar que estaba enojada con ella misma por no haber estado despierta cuando Himemiya se marcho del lugar. Sin siquiera importarle que esta última no la hubiese despertado, por ultimo por consideración

Lo siento Gina…. Pero no me iré. Esperare aquí por ella hasta que quiera hablar conmigo. – me dijo aguerridamente

Lamento comunicarte que tienes cosas por hacer – le dije con la voz seca – Hoy es el primer día de funcionamiento de la empresa, no dejaras a Shizuma sola, aparte debes darte un baño y quitarte esa ropa…..

Tienes razón …. – dijo algo apenada – de todas maneras volveré aquí cada noche si es necesario, hasta que ella me escuche

Que pretendes conseguir Himeko? – le pregunte desesperada – y que se supone que tenemos tu y yo, porque hasta donde entiendo, anoche terminaste por reafirmas que estaba conmigo – yo necesitaba explicaciones

Quiero…. Quiero aclarar las cosas – dijo algo desilusionada – No quiero que ella me odie – confeso – no quiero… lo siento Gina, ahora no puedo darte respuestas – dijo y entendí que no sacaría nada con preguntar.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

_**gracias por los comentarios y como siempre espernado que el cap les ahaya gustado. Por favor no me maten por hacer que Himeko se encamara con Gina, pero seamos realistas, es una relacion en el siglo XXI y no sé ahhhh solo no me maten. Intente terminar el cap en la madrugada, pero se me hizo imposible, creo que estar frente al pc todo el dia me paso la cuenta y termine con un dolor de cabeza infernal... ajjajajja asi que si ven cosas incongruentes fue por eso XD**_

_**Millones de saludos, abrazos y besos psicologicos a tods!**_


	24. Sin argumentos

**_¿les gusta leer? ... bueno eso espero, porque este cap sin duda alguna es el mas largo de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora, quizás es una forma de recompensar todo lo que me demore en escribir... bueno los dejo con la lectura (espero les agrade) _**

**_el capitulo se llama sin argumentos, porque como lo hice ahora y no tenia mucho tiempo, o primero que pensé es que me faltaban argumentos para desarrollar la historia jajjajajaj solo lo comento XD _**

* * *

Cap 24 : Sin Argumentos.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Al fin logre darme un baño y cambiar mi vestimenta. Sé que allá fuera, en mi comedor se encuentra Gina, esperando por mí, por una respuesta certera y clara. Mientras me bañaba decidí lo que haría.

Iré a aclarar las cosas con Chikane, si ella no me quiere escuchar la obligare a que lo haga. No estoy buscando volver a su lado, porque entiendo que eso es imposible. Anoche pensé mal las cosas, me deje llevar por mi desesperación. El haberme dado cuenta de que ella si me amó, fue un balde de agua fría, de esas noticias que son tan maravillosas que producen dolor por lo estúpida que te hacen ver.

Ahora tengo las cosas más claras. Le diré que lo siento, que cometí un grave error al haber desconfiado de ella y que estoy segura que lo nuestro hubiese hecho leyenda en esta vida. Que le quiero como a nadie en el mundo, pero que sé perfectamente que nuestro momento ya pasó.

No puedo ser tan egoísta, no pienso hacerle daño a nadie. Y Gina ya ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, yo le prometí que estaría con ella y es más, anoche me entregue en cuerpo a sus brazos. ¡Sí! No deje de pensar en Chikane, pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Mientras piense que lo hice de corazón, menos daño le causare.

Yo sufrí mucho cuando vi a Chikane junto a Mina en su cama…. Pero el dolor más grande lo sufrí el día en que le dije que lo nuestro no podría ser y me marché a Europa. Ese día marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Y no quiero que nadie más pase lo mismo por mi culpa. Menos Gina.

Así que solo le pediré perdón a Chikane y guardare mis sentimientos en un lugar atesorado en mi corazón, ya no volveré a ser fría con ella e intentare hacer nacer una buena relación de …. Dos personas que algún día se quisieron. Mientras que a Gina le cumpliré con mis promesas.

P. CHIKANE.

¿Se puede saber por qué no atendiste a Sutsako? – irrumpió Michiru en mi oficina con algo de sorpresa en su voz

No ando de ánimos – le dije fríamente, mientras la miraba con paciencia

Pero Chikane, sabes perfectamente que necesitamos esa firma. – suspiró agotada – esto nos restara puntos – concluyó

Ya me encargare de el – le vaticine tranquilamente.

Hoy te comportaste de una manera muy grosera – dijo sentándose frente a mí y cruzando elegantemente sus piernas

Te dije que ya me encargare de el – le repetí sin motivación en mis palabras

No lo digo por Sutsako – enseguida la mire atentamente – más bien me refería a Himeko

¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – le pregunté lentamente disimulando desinterés

Que la despertaras como mínimo – me contestó sorprendida – esa chica se pasó la noche en el suelo esperando por ti

No me interesa – le contesté rápidamente

No te creo – me refuto, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a jugar con un lápiz que tenía en mi escritorio

Ella no es mi problema Michiru – asegure con la voz seca

Ya quisieras tu que no lo fuera – dijo con una sonrisa – pero sabes perfectamente que esa chica es tu mayor problema – ella se puso de pie y sin decir nada más se marchó.

Apreté mis puños, la rabia me estaba consumiendo. La imagen de Himeko durmiendo a las faldas de mi puerta me ha perseguido durante toda la mañana, siento remordimiento, pero es más fuerte el orgullo y el odio hacia ella.

Nunca olvidare que por ese estúpido amor que un día le tuve, rompí la última promesa que le hice a mi madre. Que nunca llegue a despedirme y ese peso se acrecienta en mi pecho al saber que ella lloraba por mi ausencia todas las noches. Mientras yo esperaba a alguien quien ya estaba formando su vida. Fui la más estúpida del mundo al pensar que este amor era el verdadero, que ella era la persona que conjugaba mis latidos. Y desesperadamente fui en su búsqueda, en el fondo, lo único que quería era presentarle a mi madre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que la palabra tarde, entre Himeko y yo siempre ha existido.

P. MICHIRU.

Señorita, hay alguien que la está esperando – me aviso mi secretaria. Quien era mucho más joven y eficiente que la secretaria de mi prima.

¿A mí? – pregunte extrañada, no tenía agendada una cita con nadie

Si, dijo que ustedes no necesitaban acordar sus visitas – me respondió ella con un gesto de desconcierto

¿Y dónde está? – le pregunté mirando a todos lados

Le dije que la esperara en su oficina – me respondió rápidamente

Ah, entiendo. Bueno muchas gracias – le conteste, mientras entraba a mi oficina. Calmadamente abrí la puerta y casi como un tigre, alguien se me abalanzó

¡SORPRESA! – me grito una chica apenas me vio entrar

¡No puede ser! – exclame feliz de verla aquí – ¿cuándo llegaste? – le pregunté entre feliz y confusa

Hace unas horas – me respondió ella amarrada a mi cuello

¿Pero cómo no me avisaste? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? – le pregunté sorprendida

Ya vez, preguntando se llega a Roma. Bueno en este caso a tu oficina – me contestó sonriendo angelicalmente

Siempre has sido tan impetuosa – le alegue con algo de preocupación

Vamos, estoy sana y salva – me contestó ella

Toma asiento por favor – le pedí alegremente. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas para las visitas y yo me senté en la otra, para así quedar en una posición más cercana. Como las amigas que somos

Oye este edificio, realmente es impresionante – me dijo con los ojos entusiasmados

Si, de todo el imperio Himemiya, este es el más trascendente – le contesté remirando por millonésima vez las paredes de ese lugar

Yo que solo conocía el de Alemania – dijo entre risas

Yo pensé que llegarías en dos semanas más – le comente sorprendida por su inesperado arribo

Yo también. Pero suspendieron la campaña en la que me encontraba, así que decidí adelantar mi viaje, espero no te moleste – puso una cara de puchero

¡No!, ¿cómo crees? Eso nunca. Siempre serás bienvenida por mí – le conteste inmediatamente

Eso me da alegría. – dijo levantando sus brazos

¿Dónde te estas quedando? – pregunté

En un hotel por acá cerca – comentó – pero tengo pensado llamar a mi hermana, ella esta acá en Japón – dijo sorprendiéndome

¿Tú hermana? – repetí en pregunta

Si – me dijo ella sonriendo – aún no sabe que estoy aquí, pero sé que se alegrara con la noticia

¡Vaya! – dije sorprendida – si yo fuera tu hermana te daría un gran reto – le confesé

¿Por qué? – me preguntó en alegato

Porque no avisas de tu llegada, eso no se hace – le dije tocando su nariz. Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera un segundo – ¿haz comido algo? – le pregunté preocupada

Nada – me dijo bajando la cabeza y tocando su pansa

Ok Rebecca, vamos a comer y seguimos hablando – la tome del brazo y salí con ella a toda marcha en busca de un buen almuerzo. La conocía perfectamente y seguramente estaba que moría de hambre

¿Será que habrá un lugar de comida Italiana por aquí? – pregunto entre al aire y a mí, posando su dedo índice en sus rojos labios, absolutamente naturales.

Estas en Tokio y quieres seguir comiendo tus pastas – sonreí, mientras nos perdíamos en el pasillo.

P. HIMEKO.

Gina, saldré un momento – le comente apenas salí de mi cuarto

¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó seriamente, mientras se levantaba del sillón. Yo solo la mire y creo que ella comprendió.

No tardo – dije antes de marcharme.

Quise vestirme casualmente, sabía perfectamente a lo que iba, pero aun así, quizás inconscientemente, me esmere por verme bella. Me puse unos vaqueros muy ajustados a mi cuerpo, una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto parte de mis pechos, unas botas cortas en las cuales se perdían mis pantalones, y un poco de maquillaje. Deje mi pelo completamente liberado de cualquier amarre.

No quise manejar, así que tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al edificio Himemiya, de seguro Chikane estaría ahí. Ahora solo me toca esperar que la conversación que tengo planeada llegue a buen puerto.

P. SEIYA.

¿Por qué me citaste aquí? – le pregunté a Mako, apenas me senté en aquella banca del parque. Una hora antes recibí una llamada de ella, pidiéndome que nos juntáramos en un parque que queda a unos treinta minutos de mi nuevo departamento.

Porque necesitaba verte – me dijo helándome el cuerpo

Mako yo no te entiendo – le reconocí mirando el suelo – unos días me amas y otros me odias

Lo sé, pero intenta tenerme paciencia – dijo acongojada. Ninguna de las dos nos mirábamos, era algo tenso

Estoy cansada de esto Mako. Yo…. Yo me enamore de ti y sufro por no tenerte conmigo y por hacerle esto a Mónica

¿Tú crees que yo no sufro? – me preguntó algo ilusa – no sabes cómo me cuesta…. Estoy absolutamente confundida. Cuando estoy con Mónica no dejo de pensar en ti, pero no puedo dejarla…. – ella comenzó a llorar

Debemos parar esto…. – dije lastimando a mi corazón – antes de que no tenga vuelta a tras

¿Y qué pasa si ya no puedo estar sin ti? – por primera vez nos miramos a los ojos – porque solo rozarte la mano me hace escapar de mi realidad…..

Entonces hablemos con Mónica! – le dije ilusionada

No podemos! – me contestó desesperada – no podemos hacer eso

Pero Mako, ¿qué quieres hacer entonces? – le pregunté molesta – ¿sigamos siendo amantes hasta que esto explote? – comencé a llorar – lo siento, pero en ese caso prefiero terminar con esto. No quiero presionarte, pero la conciencia no me deja tranquila.

CHIKANE.

El teléfono de mi oficina no paraba de sonar, luego de pensarlo bien me resigne a contestar.

Himemiya Chikane – avise al descolgar el auricular

¿Cómo estas hija? – preguntó mi padre inmediatamente

¿Bien… y tú? – le pregunté de vuelta

No muy bien – dijo hartado

¿Qué paso? – pregunté sin muchos ánimos

Supe que aún no cierras la firma con Zamsung – criticó inmediatamente

Tengo todo bajo control – le avise – es solo que ha este tipo le gusta jugar con su posición

Consigue esa firma Chikane, para ver si comienzas a rectificar tus errores – sin decir nada más colgó la llamada.

Comprobé la hora en mi celular y luego de hacerlo lo deje de mala manera en el escritorio, tanto así que dio un par de rebotes en la fina madera. Me levante del asiento, tome mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar, necesitaba comer algo. Así que iría por Michiru para almorzar a algún lugar.

Permiso – una suave voz me dejo paralizada mientras entraba por la puerta y yo quedaba paralizada en medio de la oficina

¿Qué haces acá? – pregunté secamente

Necesitamos hablar Chikane – me dijo Himeko de forma tímida y temblorosa. Dudando si entraba completamente o se quedaba parada en la puerta

No puedes llegar y pasar a mi oficina sin aviso – le reclamé

Pero tu secretaria – comenzó a balbucear, inmediatamente la interrumpí

Ok, no digas nada. Ella te dejo pasar – dije adivinando lo obvio y botando un suspiro

Si – reconoció ruborizada

Bueno habla de una vez, necesito ir a comer – le dije moviendo la punta de mi pie impacientemente. Ella al fin se despegó un par de pasos de la puerta

¿Vamos a comer juntas? – preguntó con algo de ilusión

No – respondí secamente – habla de una vez Himeko – le exigí cruzando mis brazos y dejando mi abrigo amarrado a ese cruce

No sé muy bien cómo debo empezar – ella estaba notoriamente afectada por mi frialdad

No te esperare toda la vida Himeko – le recordé suspirando

Eso ya lo sé…. Me lo dices con tu mirada – dijo con los ojos humedecidos

Bueno deja de pensar y dime una vez lo que me tengas que decir – me gire sobre mis talones y camine hasta tomar asiento para darle a entender que ella podía hacer lo mismo y así lo hizo. Quedamos frente a frente, solo separadas por mi escritorio

Quiero pedirte perdón – comenzó con su discurso – me equivoque contigo Chikane Chan, yo pensé que tu… no me amabas y que solo jugaste conmigo…. – sus ojos estaban brillosos y su voz demostraba una profunda debilidad

¿Algo más Himeko? – su sola presencia me ponía de mal humor y no podía evitarlo.

Chikane…. Yo no quiero que me sigas mirando de esa manera! – me suplicó rompiendo en llantos y eso estremeció levemente mi corazón

¿De qué manera te miro Himeko? – le pregunté, mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella con superioridad. Ésta solo se mantuvo en su asiento, temblando.

Con… con esa mirada fría …. – tartamudeo jugando con sus dedos, para intentar disminuir su ansiedad.

¿Prefieres que te mire así? – le pregunté e inmediatamente la tome por un brazo y la levante hasta apegarla a mi cuerpo. Sin previo aviso la tenía entre mis brazos, mientras ella me miraba sorprendida, notoriamente agitada y enamorada…. Eso me hizo sentir bien, sabía que la tenía en mis manos. Era ver jugar a un gato con un ratón

Chi…kane yo….

¿no es esto lo que quieres? – volví a preguntar – volver a tenerme cerca de ti

No me hagas… esto – me pidió sin mucha convicción

¿Entonces dime que quieres? – volví a preguntar. Yo no tenía intención de dejarla y ella al parecer no quería apartarse de mi abrazo

Solo… quiero quedar como ….amigas – apenas escuche eso me inundo mucho más la rabia pero no solté mi amarre

Me estás diciendo que quieres ser mi amiga! – le reclamé en su susurro de hielo. Yo esperaba que me pidiera volver con ella, que me rogara de rodillas que la perdonara… pero no, esta rubia siempre sabe cómo amargarme cada vez más este ensuciado corazón

¿Te molesta? – preguntó sumisa e ilusionada y supe que era mi momento para darle un poco de mi sufrimiento

Claro que si! – le aseguré apegando nuestras frentes casi de manera romántica. Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar - yo no quiero ser tu amiga Himeko – le dije de manera sugerente

¿Que… quieres ser? – preguntó con la voz desesperada y enloquecida, podía percibirlo solo en su mirada. Toda esa débil convicción de pedir mi amistad se esfumo de sus ojos de y su piel.

La que te haga sentir placer – la apreté más aun contra mi cuerpo. Ella quedo descolocada, definitivamente no se esperaba esta reacción en mí. Pero todo paso a segundo plano, había algo que me incitaba a moverme por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de odio….

Mi cuerpo me rogaba a gritos que encendiera mi boca con la suavidad de sus labios, mis manos querían recorrer su fina figura, la pasión me estaba desbordando

La bese furiosamente, ella enseguida me correspondió. El calor en mi cuerpo subió de manera sorprendente, en cosa de segundos ya estábamos luchando por mantener la cordura. Guerra que perdimos desde antes de empezar. La tire contra mi escritorio, con mi mano lance cualquier estorbo al suelo. Ella amarraba mi cuello como si me rogara en ese gesto que nunca más me fuera de su lado. Yo por mi parte levante una de sus piernas hasta subirla casi a mis costillas, esos pantalones que Himeko traía consigo tentaban exquisitamente mis más profundos deseos.

Ella comenzó a jadear mi nombre, notoriamente excitada. Me desprendió de mi blusa dejándome solamente con el brassier.

Te amo Chikane, juro que te amo – dijo en un momento en que me clavo una dulce mirada y luego me beso con un amor infinito. Por un segundo, solo un segundo pensé que terminaría llorando, pero logre controlar mi debilidad.

Tome la decisión de no contestar a sus palabras y solo me centre en mi trabajo, el cual disfrutaba. Bese su cuello, mientras mis manos tocaban todo lo que podían tocar, pero sin amor ni suavidad, solo con lujuria encendida. Desabroche cada botón de su blusa, mientras nuestras bocas seguía chocando, ella termino sentada en el escritorio, con sus piernas abiertas para darle el espacio suficiente a mi cuerpo para trabajar.

Era más bella de lo que recordaba, su piel me tentaba cada segundo más, sentía que podría llegar al orgasmo con solo mirarla. Pero no, tenía la fortuna de tenerla ahí, absolutamente entregada a mis deseos… removí su blusa, una vez que ningún botón impedía ese gesto, saque su brassier y contemple sus pechos desnudos y perfectos por unos instantes.

Tócame – me suplicó en un quejido exquisito

Rápidamente obedecí. Mis manos tocaron sus pechos delicadamente. Algo en su piel, en su aroma, en su respiración agitada… me estaba ablandando el corazón, sentía como mi alma se estremecía por tenerla nuevamente a mi lado. Después de tanto tiempo lejos de ella, después de tantas horas esperando volver a verla. Después de tanto desearla y necesitarla. Después de haberla sentido tan lejos que casi caigo vencida…..

Mi lengua se preocupó de endurecer cada uno de sus pezones, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con infinita ternura, despojándome de mi brassier. Besó mis labios, mi oído, luego bajo hasta mi cuello, para luego besar uno de mis pechos. Mientras sus manos me desabrochaban el pantalón.

Yo comencé a entregarme a este extraño sentimiento que creía perdido en mi vida, su forma de tocarme y besarme me cobijaba el corazón. Corazón que por lo demás estaba a punto de explotar.

Hime…ko – susurre agitadamente con cariño en mi voz. Ella sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Sentía como ella disfrutaba de tocar y besar mi cuerpo. Se bajó del escritorio y bajo mis pantalones y mis bragas. En cosa de segundos me tenía completamente desnuda frente a ella. Mis mejillas las sentía arder, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, ella estaba derrumbando lo que tanto me costó construir, ya no la sentía tan lejos.

Giró sobre sus talones y de un momento a otro era yo quien estaba ahora sentada en mi escritorio. Posó su mano derecha en el pequeño hueco que dejan mis pechos y me empujo lenta y suavemente hasta que mi espalda quedara completamente apoyada en la madera, sin perder ni un segundo el contacto visual. Ella besó mi estómago y comenzó a bajar, mientras yo me estremecía por saber dónde iban a parar sus besos.

Sus manos tomaron mis muslos y se abrió paso entre ellos. Lentamente su boca comenzó a recorrer el lugar más íntimo de mi cuerpo, el lugar donde culminan todos mis deseos. Su lengua menguaba en parte la excitación, pero contradictoriamente la acrecentaba. Yo encorvaba mi espalda, como si esto fuera una tortura, pero una tortura deliciosa que me embriagaba de amor y placer, una tortura que me estaba dejando sin protección ante ella. No podía aguantar mis quejidos, estaba a punto de gritarle que la amaba, ya había perdido cualquier rastro de racionalidad.

Hasta que de pronto una imagen paso por mi cabeza.

Vi a Himeko tocando y besando a Gina, de la misma manera que ahora lo hace conmigo. Luego vi a Gina haciendo lo mismo que yo algún día hice con ella. La tocaba con amor y la hacía sentir mujer. Veía a Himeko totalmente entregada y disfrutando de sus mutuas caricias…..

Abrí mis ojos con rabia, me incorpore apresuradamente. Ella quedó inmediatamente descolocada

Perdón Chika..ne ¿hice algo que no debía? – me preguntó sin poder calmar su respiración

Solo es mi turno – le dije alejada del cariño. Me abalance contra ella y comencé a besarla con furia, mi mano aprisionaba su cara contra mis labios. Los celos de saber a Himeko en los brazos de Gina me estaban volviendo loca.

Despegue sus pies del suelo con brusquedad. Ella cruzo sus piernas por mi espalda y camine, mientras la seguía besando hasta la pared más cercana, donde la acorrale. No podía explicar la desesperación de mis besos, creo que ella lo sentía.

Cuando bajo sus piernas no dude un segundo en quitarle aquellos ceñidos vaqueros y su ropa interior. Ahora sí, las dos estábamos completamente desnudad. La tire al suelo, con rabia por dentro pero delicadamente en mi gesto.

Mi lengua acariciaba la de ella. Mi mano bajo directamente hasta su feminidad, ella estaba completamente húmeda, eso provocó en mi satisfacción. Quería hacerla sentir mucho más que Gina. No di tregua y comencé a dibujar círculos en su intimidad, mientras la rubia no escatimaba en sus niveles de quejidos. Por un momento pensé que mi anciana secretaria lograría escuchar nuestro placer.

Te amo Chikane, te amo! – gritaba ella en mi oído, mientras movía desesperadamente su pelvis y sus brazos amarraban con fuerza mi espalda

Dime que soy mejor que ella! – le pedí sin poder esconder mis pensamientos. Ella me miro con dolor, sentí como se paralizo un segundo por mis palabras.

Eres mucho mejor – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y verla así era otro agradable premio

Deje de utilizar mis dedos y coloque mis piernas entre las de ella. Sin escatimar fuerzas comencé a embestirla con placer, lujuria y odio…. Mucho odio, no soportaba la idea de que esto hubiese ocurrido con Gina. Ella se quejaba llena de placer, al parecer mi fuerza no la lastimaba.

Eres mía Himeko, entiendes! – le dije mirándola inyectada de frialdad, dejando que su frente tomara el peso de la mía

Chikane…. – ella noto el odio en mi mirada, pero el placer en su cuerpo no la abandonaba.

Solo mía – le dije mordiendo con furia su labio inferior. Escuché un quejido completamente distinto a los que ella estaba emitiendo, este era de dolor.

Pero pronto continuó con sus habituales quejidos, mientras yo no dejaba de embestirla y ella también hacia lo mismo. Fueron unos momentos de completo éxtasis, sentí por segundos que mi cuerpo volaba, sentir la calidez de su entrepiernas en la mía me llenaba de gloria, gloria que toque en un orgasmo aumentado a mil veces por sus gritos apasionados, que me avisaban que ella también estaba en la misma gloria que yo.

Me tire a un costado de su cuerpo para recuperar mi respiración, estábamos las dos completamente agitadas. Yo me quede viendo el techo de mi oficina, con una carga pesada en el pecho, no me sentía feliz, para nada, más bien me sentía angustiada. Sabía que esto no estaba bien…. La soledad comenzó a abrazarme nuevamente…..

Te amo Chikane chan – habló de pronto Himeko, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo y cruzando su brazo por mi abdomen.

Yo la aparte inmediatamente y me puse de pie, en busca de mi ropa.

¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó aterrada. Y me di cuenta que había dejado marcado su labio con mi mordida, estaba notoriamente lastimado. No pude evitar odiarme un momento por eso. Pero me volví a embargar por la rabia hacia ella

Vístete – le ordené como quien ordena a un perro

¿Dije algo, hice algo mal?….. – su voz sonó quebrada. Yo ya estaba subiendo mis pantalones

No, de hecho estuvo muy bien. Casi como una perfecta ramera – le conteste llena de celos, la imagen de ella y Gina no lograba sacarla de mi cabeza. Ella se llevó la mano a su boca y comenzó a llorar

No me… trates así Chikane…. – me pidió destrozada. Termine de vestirme y recogí sus ropas repartidas por el suelo, mientras ella me miraba petrificada.

Lo siento – dije sarcásticamente – ahora vístete – le tire la ropa de mala forma a su cara – tengo trabajo por hacer.

Pero… Chikane yo pensé que… tu y yo….

El tú y yo ya no existe Himeko – dije severamente

Eso… no puede ser – dijo incrédula

¿Qué piensas? – me llene de valor y la mire directamente a los ojos - ¿que tuve sexo contigo porque nos estábamos reconciliando o porque te amo? – mi voz sonó tan burlesca y dura como la de ella cuando me confeso que se acostó con Gina

Me estás haciendo daño… Chikane – me advirtió ella lastimada

Si sufres no me interesa, tu no me interesas para nada mas que no sea placer – mentí pero me aliviaba el peso del alma tratarla así

¿Tú ya no me amas? – me preguntó aun desnuda en el suelo, pero se cubría el cuerpo con la ropa esparcida

No – dije secamente

Eso es mentira! – grito desesperada…. Yo solo la mire concentrada en su inesperada reacción – Tú me sigues amando, lo sentí en tus caricias, en tus besos! – me dijo con los ojos enrojecidos

¿Por qué debería amarte Himeko? – le pregunté harta de que ella quisiera romper la muralla que tanto trabajo me costó construir

Porque somos almas cercanas…. – dijo titubeando. Yo la mire y me puse a reír

Eso es una estupidez – le dije volviendo a tomar mi abrigo

Llámalo como quieras Chikane…. Algunos les dicen… almas gemelas….- mi corazón no aguanto más, terminé conmovida por la escena, sabía que debía escapar de su presencia. Rápidamente camine hasta la puerta, y comencé a llorar. Pero controle mi voz, para que sonara dura y fuerte como de costumbre

Iré a comer, cuando vuelva no quiero encontrar vestigios de ti en mi oficina – le dije cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Salí sin mirar atrás. Camine lo más rápido que pude, no quería que el arrepentimiento me ganara esta partida. Nuevamente comencé a llorar, pero a estas alturas ya no sé si lloro de alegría o tristeza.

Tome el ascensor, aun mi cuerpo lograba sentir las caricias de la rubia. Solo el recordar que había sido mía hace algunos minutos me nublaba la razón, tenía el corazón agitado, las manos sudadas….

Lo que yo necesitaba no era comer, era solamente una ducha. Así que antes de salir del edificio supe que volvería hasta mi departamento.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi automóvil, gire mi cabeza y mire hacia riba, exactamente hasta donde se encontraría mi oficina. Apreté mi mandíbula y mis puños esperando que aquella rubia ya no estuviera en ese lugar.

P. HIMEKO

Escuché el fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrándose a mi espalda. Ella se acababa de marchar, sin siquiera mostrar algo de cariño por mí. Yo me quede ahí, estática, desnuda, perdida y derrumbada. Lloraba en silencio, creo que tuve miedo a dejar salir toda mi tristeza, me arriesgaba a perder la poca cordura que me acompañaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la incomodidad de mis piernas me obligó a pararme del suelo. Tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, mis manos tiritaban como si en aquella habitación la temperatura fuera tan reducida como en el polo norte. Pero no, en realidad era la angustia y pena que quería desbordarse a toda costa de mi interior.

Su mirada…. En su mirada logre ver que el fuego en su corazón había desaparecido. Que ya no había tiempo para amar entre nosotras. Ella solo juega conmigo, lo sé, pero aun así no puedo contra mis propios sentimientos.

Es que tenerla cerca, rozando mi alma es una trampa de la que no puedo escapar y creo que nunca lo lograre.

Intente calmarme un poco antes de salir, no quería que nadie me viera tan derrumbada, ni siquiera la anciana y tierna secretaria de Chikane. Cuando ya guarde algo de valor, camine hasta la salida, pero sin levantar la cabeza, gracias a dios nadie solicito ni mi saludo ni mi despedida.

Antes de tomar un taxi me puse a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, perdida y derrotada por mis penas. ¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?, venía a aclarar las cosas con Chikane, a ofrecerle mi amistad… pero termine en sus brazos. Millones de pensamientos bombardean mi cabeza, pero todos ellos tenían algo de culpa. Me voy de aquí, peor de lo que llegué. Esa era la única certeza que tenía.

El dolor en mi pecho solo se acrecentaba. Chikane no tiene ni idea de cómo puede llegar a destruir mi vida. Yo la necesito, desesperadamente la necesito, nunca he dejado de necesitarla, quise creer que así fue, pero el mentirme solo me ha traído malas consecuencias.

Ella me odia, lo veo en su mirada, ¿pero por qué llego a odiarme? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer su odio, de esta manera?. En menos de veinticuatro horas he cometido dos grandes errores con Chikane, uno de ellos me llevo hasta sus brazos, pero el precio que ahora estoy pagando es muy alto.

No pude negarme a sus caricias y a su suave boca. Luché, prometo que luché por controlar mis emociones, pero a ella solo le basto colocar su cobalto mirar en mis ojos para tenerme en sus manos. Por pequeños segundos sentí que ella me traspasaba cariño en sus caricias, pero ahora sé que solo fueron espejismos rotos en medio de mi locura.

Mi corazón pasaba del éxtasis a la tristeza en segundos, tenerla junto a mí me hacía sentir viva y a la vez muerta en pena, por saber que sus besos solo estaban llenos de un profundo vacío, vacío que yo no era capaz de llenar.

Me explicó de la manera más sebera que esto marchito, que su amor por mi desapareció completamente, ella quemaba mi piel con su odio. Y yo solo lloraba, mientras disfrutaba de lo único que puede entregarme….

Me trató como una basura, como si yo fuera una perfecta desconocida. Solo le importaba saber que Gina no se le comparaba… si supiera que muero por ella, que ni siquiera sé cómo es estar con Gina, porque mi alma viajo por el tiempo, a buscar y a adueñarse de los momentos que vivimos juntas, cuando en su corazón aun había espacio para mí, justo en el momento en que Gina se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Himeko… Himeko – comencé a escuchar que alguien me llamaba, pero estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, creo que en realidad no he dejado de llorar. No quise levantar mi mirada, apreté mi puño a mi pecho y seguí divagando – Himeko… Himeko! – alguien tomo mi brazo delicadamente, y me hizo volver al ahora.

Nagisa – hable con palabras sin almas

Dios Himeko – ella puso una expresión de horror al verme - ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? – preguntó abrazándome y ese gesto me derrumbo. Solo caí con ella de rodillas al suelo, llorando entre gritos desgarradoras. Sé que la gente no pasaba desapercibida de mi pena por nuestro lado, pero yo solo era capaz llorar, aferrada al cuello de Nagisa. – Tranquila Himeko, tranquila – me dijo ella quien al parecer estaba llorando, quizás el verme así la descompenso – solo desahógate – dijo aumentando su abrazo y yo solo condescendí con mi estado de ánimo.

P. HARUKA

Gracias Mónica – le dije una vez que llegamos a mi casa, absolutamente derrotadas por el doloroso entierro de Seleni

¿Por qué me das las gracias? – preguntó ella preparando dos vasos con agua

Por acompañarme y acompañar a Seleni en su último viaje – le dije tomando asiento en mi reconfortarle sillón y recibiendo un vaso

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, yo no soy quien para juzgarla. Menos ahora, que ya no está en este mundo – dijo comprensivamente

No sé qué es lo que pasó por su cabeza, porque tomó esa determinación tan drástica – dije soltando inevitablemente unas lagrimas

Debió estar desesperada – susurró

Quizás pude haber hecho algo por ella – dije con rabia e impotencia

No te lamentes – tocó mi hombro – hay cosas que no debes buscarle explicaciones

Estoy tan arrepentida de haber hecho todo lo que hice, fui tan estúpida – dije con cólera

Siempre hay tiempo para cambiar Haruka, y ahora es tu tiempo. Enmendar tus errores será una gran manera de homenajear la memoria de Seleni

No sé si pueda enmendar mis errores – le reconocí – no creo que Himeko me perdone, ni mucho menos Himemiya

Himeko te perdonara, no lo dudes. Ella es demasiado bondadosa para no hacerlo, solo dale tiempo. Y Himemiya… bueno ella es un caso aparte – yo la mire con los ojos enrojecidos – Su mundo se vino abajo en solo cosa de meses, la perdida de Himeko y su madre la destrozo. Y una persona que está peleada con su propia vida, es difícil de rescatar

Si…. Ella sufrió más que nadie, junto con Seleni – asegure – Yo la vi muy mal Mónica. La vi descompuesta, metida en las drogas y el alcohol

¿Es enserio? – me preguntó sorprendida

Si – le dije – fue hace algún tiempo, cuando aún mantenía contacto con Hemira íbamos a un bar, cerca del departamento de Himeko, el cual Himemiya solía frecuentar en busca de un escape.

Ojala ya lo haya dejado – dijo ella preocupada

Eso espero….

¿Y ahora no has sabido nada de Hemira? – preguntó curiosa y preocupada

No – dije inmediatamente – pensé que se aparecería en el funeral, pero ya vez….

Eso es extraño – comentó

Sí, yo conozco muy bien a Hemira y se perfectamente de lo que es capaz

¿Qué quieres decir? – me preguntó

Mónica, te contare algo, pero por favor prométeme que tendrás la mayor discreción – le pedí

Claro Haruka – me aseguró inmediatamente

Hemira perdió hace mucho tiempo el rumbo – Mónica me miro sin comprender – en ella nació un odio aterrador hacia Himemiya, la culpó por su separación con Seleni. Cuando se enteró que su gran amor se había enamorado de Himemiya…. Juró que la mataría

Pero seguramente dijo eso por la rabia – me comentó Mónica

No Mónica, yo pude ver en sus ojos la convicción de sus palabras. Una de las tantas veces que nos topamos que Himemiya en aquel bar, Hemira se me escapo de mi vista por unos segundos y terminó quebrándole una botella de ron en la cabeza a Himemiya – le dije preocupada

¿Cómo? – ella se sorprendió

Si, suerte que llegue a tiempo y la tranquilice, bueno al menos logre que se fuera del lugar. Himemiya quedo inconsciente en el suelo, estaba acompañada por una mujer que dejaba mucho que desear, se notaba que era una chica sin rumbo en su vida y que ni siquiera conocía muy bien a Himemiya.

¿Y qué hiciste? – me preguntó Mónica

Nada, pensé en llevarla a un hospital. Pero entonces apareció otra mujer, una tal Isabella, al menos así le llamaba la extraña mujer quien acompañaba a Himemiya. Esta tal Isabella al verla en el suelo se puso a reír, estaba notoriamente drogada y me impidió que la llevara hasta un hospital

¿Pero qué tipo de amigas tiene Himemiya? – se preguntó Mónica

De todas maneras no me quede con los brazos cruzados. Me ofrecí a llevarlas hasta algún lugar y ellas aceptaron. Subimos a Himemiya a mi auto y las deje en una casa bastante humilde, con su grupo de amigas

Que mal … - comento Mónica

Estoy segura que si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo, Hemira hubiese matado a Himemiya

Comprendo – dijo Mónica

Y ahora seguramente Hemira está culpando a Himemiya por la muerte de Seleni y me da terror pensar en lo que puede llegar a ser – le reconocí

Debes buscarla – dijo ella – habla con Hemira, y si es necesario adviértele a Himemiya

No me escuchara – apreté mis puños – ella no quiere saber nada de mí y es lógico ¿no? Yo termine por destruirle la vida

No te trates así, cometiste un grave error, eso no lo negare. Pero tú no tienes la culpa de las malas decisiones que ella tomó y mucho menos de las decisiones de Himeko y la muerte de su madre – me dijo intentando darme consuelo

Pero ella no lo ve así – dije suspirando

Pero debes advertirle de algún modo, tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas – dijo preocupada

Puede haber una opción – dije – quizás si logro hablar con su prima – inmediatamente mi corazón se estremeció.

¿Su prima? – preguntó más confundida

Si, Himemiya anoche llego con una chica, ella es su prima – le dije

Interesante – pronunció Mónica

Quizás ella si quiera escucharme – dije intentando calmar mi pulso. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en que podría volver a verla, me enloquecía completamente. No sé cómo explicar lo que ella causo en mí, es algo tan extraño que me aterra pero al mismo tiempo me atrae

Entonces inténtalo, ahora debes quemar todas las posibilidades – justo cuando Mónica me terminaba de decir esas palabras, alguien golpeo mi puerta con algo de fuerza y rapidez – ¿esperas a alguien? – me preguntó Mónica, mirando la puerta

No … - dije extrañada, mientras me levantaba a abrir. Apenas quedo al descubierto mi inesperada visita, la piel se me puso de gallina

Hola – dijo Hemira, con la mirada perdida y sin esperar mi respuesta pasó al interior de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo

Hemira! – escuche a Mónica decir su nombre sorprendida. Me tarde un poco en girarme para ver la escena, algo me decía que todo podía empeorar

Mónica, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Hemira fríamente

Bien… - dijo confundida

¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte a Hemira una vez que me arme de valor

¿Que como estoy? – dijo entre risas macabras – ¿qué crees tú? – me preguntó de vuelta

Hemira…. Tranquila, ¿quieres algo un vaso con agua? – le pregunte suavemente

¿Tienes algo más fuerte? – preguntó rudamente

Pero estas manejando – dije casi adivinando. Pero como la conozco, sé que andaría con su motocicleta

¿Y eso qué? – refuto inyectada en un profundo odio

Iré por un trago – aviso Mónica, dejándonos a solas por unos momentos

Pensé que te vería en el funeral – le dije cautelosa

La maldita de su hermana me prohibió que me acercara al… féretro de Seleni – ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas

Lo siento Hemira – dije compadeciéndola

Pero estuve con ella de todas formas…. Solo mantuve mi distancia, no quería más problemas – dijo mirándome fijamente

De seguro es lo que Seleni hubiese querido – dije intentando calmar su mirada

¿Quieres saber lo que ella hubiese querido? – preguntó con ira nuevamente

Cálmate Hemira – dije nerviosa al verla así

Seleni hubiese querido que la perra de Himemiya estuviera presente! – aseguró casi gritando - pero no fue así, ¿cierto Haruka? – sentí como ella esperaba una respuesta que ya sabía. Dude unos segundos en responder…

Claro – dije al fin, para intentar mantenerla en ese pequeño estado de tranquilidad

ME MIENTES! – grito golpeando la pared

Hemira… por favor tranquilízate – le pedí una vez mas

Yo vi como esa imbécil llegó anoche a su funeral, y tu estuviste con ella! – me reclamó

¡Aquí está el trago! – irrumpió Mónica, igual de nerviosa que yo. Hemira lo tomó inmediatamente y lo hiso desaparecer en su garganta de un sol sorbo. Mientras nos mirábamos estupefactas con Mónica

¿De parte de quien estas Haruka?! – me preguntó Hemira dejando el vaso de lado y aun con más rabia que antes

Hemira por que no nos calmamos, ha sido un día difícil para todas – medio Mónica

Ustedes no tienen idea por lo que estoy pasando – le reclamó esta inmediatamente – pero les digo una cosa, esto no quedara así. Himemiya pagara muy caro el haberme alejado de Seleni

¡Ya basta! – le grite enfurecida – todo lo que pasó fue nuestra culpa, deja de hablar así, como sicópata! – le reclame, pero al parecer eso solo avivo sus ansiadas de desquite

¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! – dijo abalanzándose sobre mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reacción. De un momento a otro comenzó a ahorcarme mientras lograba ver la satisfacción en sus ojos

¡Suéltala, suéltala! – le gritaba Mónica, mientras intentaba separar sus manos de mi cuello, pero al parecer Hemira sacaba fuerzas sobre humanas

Si no estás conmigo, eres mi enemiga – me dijo sin disminuir sus fuerzas, mientras mi vista se comenzaba a nublar – y a mis enemigos los quiero ver muertos!

¡Suéltala! – le dijo con furia Mónica, golpeando su espalda con una fuerte patada. Esta cayó al suelo pero de inmediato se incorporó. Mientras yo volvía a respirar desesperadamente y comenzaba a toser, tocando mi cuello

Me fallaste Haruka, me fallaste – me dijo ella indicándome con su dedo y marchándose del lugar, tan rápido como llegó.

Cielos Haruka ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Mónica atónita aun.

Me arde el cuello – dije inmediatamente

Déjame ver – me dijo apartando mis manos – tienes los dedos marcados – inmediatamente fue hasta la cocina y volvió con una bolsa de hielo – ten, ponte esto en el cuello para bajar la hinchazón – me sugirió y yo le hice caso.

Te das cuenta, Hemira está completamente loca! – le dije mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, luego de la gran descarga de adrenalina.

Ahora más que nunca debes de advertirle a Himemiya – me dijo ella horrorizada.

P. HIMEKO.

¿Quieres algo, un té? – me ofreció Nagisa.

Bueno – le conteste yo más calmada, pero aun con los ojos enrojecidos. Sin saber cómo llegamos hasta su casa, ella no me ha dejado sola ni un momento.

Enseguida vuelvo – me dijo tiernamente. Yo me quede mirando el comedor. Era un lugar precioso, tenía ese calor a hogar. Por todos lados habías fotos de ella y Shizuma, que demostraban la feliz pareja que son. No pude dejar de sentir algo de envidia. Tome asiento de manera tímida, y me quede ahí absolutamente quieta, mientras lograba mantener mis ojos sin lágrimas – ahí tienes – me dijo ella quien ya venía con el té – esto te hará muy bien, de seguro te calmara

Muchas gracias – le dije recibiendo la fina porcelana. Enseguida bebí un sorbo y para mi sopresa estaba delicioso – esto esta realmente esquisito – le dije agradecida

Ah, muchas gracias – dijo ella reverenciándose

¿Cómo se conocieron? – le pregunte mirando una de sus fotografías. Ella hizo lo mismo y suspiró

En la escuela – dijo tomando asiento a mi lado – Shizuma era la mujer mas atractiva del lugar y yo una la mas ingenua de todas – se puso a reir

Y como se enamoraron? – quise saber mas

Yo creo que me enamore de ella apenas la vi. – se puso colorada – es el amor de mi vida – me aseguró

Me gustaría haber terminado como tu, casada y feliz con el amor de mi vida – dije mirando el té con infinita pena

No pienses que todo fue fácil entre las dos – me advirtió al ver mi semblante

No? – pregunte

Claro que no. Pasamos por muchas cosas. Shizuma era una mujer muy fría al principio, nunca demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, muchas veces pensé que yo no le importaba. Tuve que aguantar el verla con diferentes mujeres y fingir que solamente éramos amigas

¿Pero cómo terminaron juntas? – le pregunté sorprendida

Había una chica que estaba enamorada de mí. Y nada, después de tanto sufrir por Shizuma decidí darme una oportunidad con otra persona y fue ahí que ella reacciono. Al principio solo me evitaba, a veces me trataba con desprecio y otras me ignoraba. Yo había cedido ante el dolor, pero justo cuando yo estaba bajando los brazos… ella me confesó que me amaba y que no quería estar sin mí, ni verme con nadie más.

¿De verdad? – le pregunté emocionada

Si, fue hermoso – tomo mis manos – me pidió matrimonio y yo no pude más que decirle que sí. Enseguida nos casamos, un par de desconocidos fueron nuestros testigo de matrimonio, hasta el día de hoy no los hemos vuelto a ver – me confesó riendo

Que romántico! – exclame

Sí, pero sufrí mucho por ella…..

Pero al fin están juntas – le recordé

Sí, no puedo estar sin ella, no me imagino lejos de su lado – dijo completamente enamorada

Lástima que no todas las historias de amor tengan un final feliz – agache mi cabeza y me puse a llorar

Himeko… - ella acaricio mi espalda – yo creo que ella aun te ama – me dijo devolviéndome la esperanza. Yo ya le había contado mi historia con Chikane antes de llegar a su casa

¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte entusiasmada

Intuición – dijo ella segura

No Nagisa, Chikane me odia y lo peor es que no sé porque – tape mi cara – yo me fui de Tokio porque ella me engaño con su amiga, no puede alegarme nada – la desesperación de no entender el odio de Chikane me estaba carcomiendo el alma

Pregúntaselo – dijo Nagisa – directamente a la cara. ¿que fue eso tan grave que hiciste para que te odie?

No, solo sería darle un motivo más para que hiera mi alma

Himeko, no hables así. Quizás ella solo está evitándote, porque tiene miedo – dijo Nagisa incrédula de mis pensamientos

No Nagisa, yo la sentí…. Ella ya no me ama, solo juega conmigo y lo peor es que creo que prefiero eso a tenerla lejos….

Sea como sea Himeko…. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo, yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites – dijo fraternalmente

Muchas gracias Nagisa – le dije apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas y llorando una vez más.

P. MAKO.

Tú no puedes ponerle fin a esto! – le dije desesperada a Seiya

Claro que sí, tú piensas que yo podré soportar toda la vida esta situación! – me dijo entre llantos ahogados

¿Pero qué quieres que haga? …. Entiende que para mí no es fácil – le dije desesperada por la idea de perderla. No sabía cómo, pero termine completamente enamorada de ella.

Quiero que hagas lo correcto! Dices que me amas, pero no eres capaz de decirle la verdad a Mónica, que esperas que piense de ti

Que estoy confundida – le dije inmediatamente – no es fácil terminar una relación de tanto tiempo – le recordé

¿Pero es más fácil engañar? – me preguntó enojada

Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti – le dije mirándola a los hermosos ojos azules

Pues yo tampoco. Pero si puedo elegir no seguir llevando esta farsa a delante

Dame un poco más de tiempo – le pedí desesperada – deja prepararle el camino a Mónica, por favor

Ni ella, ni yo nos merecemos esto Mako! Ya muchas cosas he hecho por ti, como para seguir mendigándote tiempo y amor – me dijo hiriéndome profundamente

Pero de que hablas! Si nunca has hecho nada por mí! – le reclame desde la rabia

¿Cómo qué no? – dijo enfurecida – acaso se te olvida que le mentí a Chikane por ti y por ende le falle como amiga!

Pero ella se lo merecía! – le recordé

Por Dios Mako! No puedes ser así, Chikane no merecía tanto sufrimiento. Ni siquiera te apiadaste de ella cuando murió su madre!

Eso no es mi culpa – le dije enojada

¿Y qué piensas que dirá Himeko cuando se entere que tú no quisiste avisarle que la madre de Chikane había muerto? – yo quede descolocada – porque yo no creo que a ella le importe que tú lo hayas hecho por su supuesto bien. Todo tiene límites Mako y tú los pasaste con creces

Te recuerdo que tú fuiste mi cómplice – le dije

Si lo fui y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Pero lo hice porque te amo – me recordó partiéndome el corazón

Está bien, reconozco que fue un error. Pero Himemiya le hizo mucho daño a Himeko, y yo no quería verla sufrir de nuevo – le dije mi punto de vista

Pero es que esa decisión solo le competía a Himeko y no a ti. Aparte Chikane siempre amo a tu amiga, no merecía sufrir todo lo que sufrió. Ya vez, nunca se metió con Seleni.

Seiya por favor, dejemos de pelear – le dije tomando sus manos – tú no sabes cómo me hiere el que me hables así

Entonces Mako, compórtate como una mujer. Di toda la verdad, no solo a Himeko, sino que también a Mónica.

Si quieres hablare con Himeko – le dije rápidamente – pero no puedo con Mónica, por favor entiéndeme

¿Sabes lo que creo? – preguntó ella – creo que tu solo juegas con las dos y no quieres perder a nadie

No, como dices eso – la tome por la cara

Es lo que demuestras. Mónica no se merece esto Mako – ella solo me decía lo que yo ya sabia

Pero no quiero herirla – le dije apegando nuestras frentes y note enseguida como Seiya cedía ante mis encantos

Es lo que haces cada vez que le mientes – me susurro ella casi rogando por un beso

Yo te amo – le dije y la comencé a besar, primero lenta y luego apasionadamente.

P. CHIKANE.

Cuando iba camino a mi departamento, aun bombardeada por las imágenes de Himeko en mis brazos un pequeño accidente llamó mi atención. Había chocado un taxi colectivo con un bus interurbano, lo cual produjo un majestuoso atochamiento en el lugar.

Perfecto lo que me faltaba – dije casi maldiciendo.

Estuve en la fila interminable aproximadamente media hora, casi perdía la paciencia hasta que al fin decidí tomar un desvió. Necesitaba llegar a mi departamento a tomar una ducha y relajar mi ímpetu de ir en busca de Gina y refregarle en la cara que Himeko había vuelto a ser mía.

Al poco andar quede a un costado de un largo parque donde divise una cara muy conocida. Sin saber muy bien por qué, decidí estacionar mi automóvil y bajarme en ese lugar.

Mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y comencé a caminar. A medida que me iba acercando me di cuenta que no solo conocía a una persona, sino que a las dos que estaban juntas. Se trataba de Seiya y Mako, quienes discutían abiertamente, aunque no lograba escuchar sus palabras. Ellas no me vieron porque yo venía a sus espaldas. Por unos segundos dude en ir a saludar a Seiya, seguramente Mako no tardaría en insultarme y yo no permitiría que ella lo hiciera, al fin terminaría más amargada de lo que estoy. Pero no, como si todos los santos rezaran por mí en el cielo, ocurrió un majestuoso suceso que me dejo completamente helada.

Mako apego peligrosamente su frente a la de Seiya, quien rápidamente cedió ante sus encantos, para terminar amarradas en un lento y romántico beso que se volvió al cabo de unos segundos en algo mas apasionado.

La banca en que se encontraban sentadas, tenía caras por ambos lados. Así que decidí sentarme a sus espaldas y esperar a que terminaran de besarse. Estaba tan cerca de ellas que podía oír el sonido de sus lenguas chochar. Una vez que terminaron su trabajo, me decidí a hablar.

No me digas que ahora las amigas se saludan así – dije mirando directamente a Mako, quien rápidamente clavo sus ojos en mí. Yo permanecía con mi codo apoyado en la parte superior de aquella banca y con una sonrisa de triunfo

Chikane, ¿qué haces acá? – me preguntó sorprendida Seiya

Estaba paseando por el lugar y de pronto ustedes me regalaron esta escena tan como decirlo… ¿enternecedora?

Chikane por favor, no digas nada – me pidió inmediatamente mi amiga

¿No me digas que Mónica no tiene idea de esto Mako? – le pregunte a ella, quien solo me miraba con el rostro completamente pálido – que feo, muy mal. La traición es algo espantoso – le dije riendo

Por favor Chikane – pidió nuevamente Seiya

Dime algo Mako – dije rudamente – estoy esperando tus insultos – pero ella solo mantenía silencio – sabes Seiya de ti no me lo esperaba – le dije a mi amiga – tu eres una persona ejemplar. Yo sabía perfectamente que estabas enamorada de Mako, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a prestarte para este show

Por favor Chikane, entiéndenos – me pidió completamente preocupada – Mako y yo nos amamos

¿Y Mónica? – pregunte enojada - ¿por qué hasta donde yo sé, ustedes siguen justas? – le dije a Mako nuevamente

Si… - respondió ella agachando la mirada

Si hay alguien que no se merece sufrir, esa es Mónica – dije con rabia. Ella era la única que valía la pena entre tantas cobardes

Eso ya lo sé – hablo por segunda vez Mako

¿Entonces porque la engañas? – le pregunté

Porque me enamore de Seiya – me dijo suavemente y me dejo descolocada

Chikane por favor…. Solo te pido discreción – dijo Seiya nuevamente

¿Porque debería ayudarlas Seiya?... Mako solo ha ayudado a mi sufrimiento. ¿No fuiste tú quien le impidió a Seiya que no le digiera la verdad a Himeko cuando mi madre murió? – la encare. Esta inmediatamente miro a Seiya sorprendida

Perdóname, tuve que decírselo – le dijo mi amiga adivinando su mirada

Si, fui yo – reconoció Mako avergonzada

Entonces respóndeme Mako, ¿Por qué debería ayudarte ahora? – le pregunté nuevamente

No tienes por qué hacerlo – dijo ella balbuceando

Vez las vueltas que da la vida – le dije esta vez sin rabia – tu quien me crucificaste y me juzgaste por lo que hice en una noche de desesperación, estás haciendo algo peor

Ya lo sé Himemiya…. – bajo su cabeza

Pero descuida. Yo no soy como tú, no me interesa destruir la vida de nadie y si ahora no voy a contarle nada a Mónica – ella me miro sorprendida – no es por ti, sino que es por Seiya quien es mi amiga y porque no soy una chismosa

Muchas gracias Chikane – dijo Seiya inmediatamente

No me lo agradezcas – me puse de pie – no es un favor grato de hacer. Solo espero que no se demoren en decir la verdad, porque yo no aguantare por mucho tiempo que le sigan haciendo esto a Mónica – sin decir nada más me retire del lugar.

P. MICHIRU.

¿Te gustó la comida? – le pregunte una vez que terminamos de almorzar

Si, estuvo tan delicioso como la comida de mi madre – me reconoció ella con su encantador acento italiano

Aparte ese garzón, no ha parado de mírate – le dije codeando su brazo

Si, ya me di cuenta – reconoció con una sonrisa – quizás le pida el numero – dijo algo seria

Pues deberías, como sabes si acá en Tokio conoces al hombre de tu vida – le comenté

Te imaginas, sería una locura – ella suspiró

¿qué sucede Rebecca? – le pregunte al ver su expresión de desilusión

Para mi es tan difícil encontrar el amor. Con esto de mi trabajo, bueno tu sabes, nunca he podido mantener una relación larga

Claro, siempre estás de un país en otro

Si, la gente piensa que tengo suerte en el amor. Solo porque los hombre no me faltan, pero yo no busco amores de una noche

Lo sé, te conozco muy bien

¿Y tú Michiru? – me preguntó ella

¿Yo que? – me hice la desentendida

¿Ya conociste a la mujer de tu vida? – preguntó relajadamente

No….- baje la mirada, y por mi mente pasó la imagen de Haruka inmediatamente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma – creo que tampoco el amor se hizo para mí – dije sin tomar en cuenta mi pensamiento

¿Quizás es hora de que busques del otro lado de la vereda? – me sugirió mi compañera

¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunte confusa

Bueno si no encuentras a la mujer de tus sueños, puede que encuentres al hombre de tus sueños

Ah… - dije al comprender – no como crees, solo me gustan las chicas. ¿por qué no pruebas tu eso, quizás te enamores de una mujer? – le dije devolviendo su pensamiento

¿Yo enamorada de una mujer? – dijo ilusa – eso es casi tan imposible como que deje de comer pastas – se puso a reír – sabes perfectamente que soy más heterosexual que modelo

Si, muchas veces has tenido posibilidades con mujeres – dije al recordar algunas anécdotas

Aparte mis padres ya tienen suficientes con mi hermana – comentó

¿Tu hermana es lesbiana? – le pregunte sorprendida. Nunca suele hablar mucho de su familia ni yo de la mía

Si, hace algunos meses me presento a su nueva pareja, es más joven que ella, pero realmente es bellísima – me dijo alegremente

Que lastima, me hubiese gustado conocerla – le conteste bromeando

¿Te imaginas? tu y yo como cuñadas – solo reímos por nuestras palabras.

Bueno que tampoco es tan duro tener dos lesbianas en una familia – le dije para calmar su angustia

¿Ah no? - pregunto arqueando una ceja

No, mi prima también es lesbiana y mira que oportunidades con hombres no le falta nunca

Bueno si es igual de bella que tú, ya lo creo – dijo amablemente

Lo mismo digo, si tu hermana es tan bella como tu debe de ser un bombón – asegure

No, obviamente yo soy mucho más bella, pero algo se acerca – me dijo bromeando

Señoritas, ahí tienen su cuenta – interrumpió el apuesto garzón, quien no ha dejado de mirar a Rebecca. Yo inmediatamente le deposite mi tarjeta de crédito en la pequeña bandeja metálica y este se retiró a cancelar la cuenta

Casi te come con la mirada – dije riendo

Es apuesto, pero no quiero complicaciones. Vine por trabajo solamente – dijo ella

Antes de volver a la oficina, quiero que me acompañes hasta mi departamento, hay algunos documentos que necesito ir a buscar – le dije parándonos de la mesa

Claro, no tengo nada que hacer – me contestó. Inmediatamente llego el garzón para devolver mi tarjeta

Muchas gracias por el servicio – le dije y comenzamos a retirarnos.

Espere un momento! – irrumpió aquel garzón – ¿podría darme su número? – le preguntó a Rebecca, notoriamente avergonzado

Scusate, io parlo solo italiano. Non capisco (disculpa, solo hablo italiano. No comprendo) – le contestó Rebecca haciéndose la desentendida y dejándolo completamente bajoneado. Yo no pude evitar soltar una ligera risa por su actuar

Que mala eres – le comente cuando dimos unos pasos mas

No tenía otra opción – me dijo ella levantándose de brazos

Decirle que no – le dije yo

No, eso es muy cruel – me contestó

P. GINA.

No pude seguir esperando por Himeko, así que me decidí y fue en su búsqueda. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marchó, así que supuse que podría estar en su oficina. Era muy difícil que siguiera con Himemiya.

Apenas llegue al edificio, divise a Shizuma revisando unos papeles mientras hablaba con una joven quien seguramente era la secretaria del lugar.

El edificio no era muy grande, pero si las oficinas de Himeko y Shizuma. En medio de las dos estaba el escritorio de esta secretaria con la que se encontraba hablando Shizuma. El lugar estaba adornado con mucha elegancia y un gusto absolutamente oriental.

Hola Shizuma – saludé para advertir de mi presencia

Gina, ¿cómo estás? – me preguntó girándose hacia mi

Bien, pero algo preocupada – dije inmediatamente

¿Preocupada? – repitió extrañada

Sí, es que no me puedo comunicar con Himeko y quería saber si esta acá

Ah, es eso – comentó ella tranquila – Pues no, Himeko no está aquí. Pero yo sé dónde está – me dijo con una sonrisa

¿dónde está? – pregunté aterrada al pensar que ella estuviera con Himemiya

Esta con Nagisa en mi casa – dijo relajadamente

¿Con Nagisa? – enseguida me extraño

Sí, me acaba de llamar, avisándome que Himeko cenara con nosotras. ¿por qué no te vas tú también? – me preguntó amablemente

Es que yo pensé …..

No te preocupes, seguramente están formando una nueva amistad. Yo salgo a las seis de la oficina, si gustas puedes llegar a mi casa como a las siete, de seguro a esa hora estará lista la cena

Claro – dije algo confundida

Ten – ella comenzó a escribir en un papel – ahí tienes la dirección

Gracias – dije recibiendo el papel

Vamos cambia esa cara, Himeko está bien, no le pasara nada – tocó repetidamente mi brazo

P. HIMEKO

Si quieres puedes darte una ducha – me dijo amablemente Nagisa, una vez que ya me había calmado completamente. Es increíble, pero ella me da una confianza tremenda y me alivia mucho su compañía

¿De verdad? – le pregunté emocionada por la idea

Claro, yo puedo prestarte algo de ropa – me dijo alegremente

Si, sería algo reconfortante – le respondí

Bueno no se hable más – ella tomo mi brazo y me llevo hasta el cuarto de baño. Me mostro donde estaban las toallas y en cosa de segundos fue en busca de un precioso vestido – creo que este te quedara perfecto

Muchas gracias – le dije de todo corazón

No me las des. Ya te esperare en el comedor – cerró la puerta y me dejo sola por primera vez desde que nos encontramos.

Yo suspire y me gire hasta quedar viéndome en el reflejo de un gran espejo que había en el lugar. Mire mi rostro y luego mi boca. Me di cuenta que mi labio inferior estaba herido, tenía sangre acumulada en un costado, definitivamente se pondría morado. A todas luces parecía un golpe, pero no era eso.

Inmediatamente recordé que Chikane me mordió con desesperación y rabia cuando me estaba entregando a ella. Nuevamente me puse a llorar. Toqué mi labio y cerré mis ojos, rogando por que Chikane estuviera aquí cuando los abriera, pero claramente eso no pasó.

La cara de Chikane era la perpetua reina de mis imágenes, en donde todo el universo se detuvo. Donde podía permanecer toda una eternidad contemplando sus perfectas facciones, el lugar donde mi corazón encontraba razones para latir.

No puedo olvidar las palabras que cayeron de sus labios cuando ella me besó. Cuando me pidió que le digiera que era mejor que Gina, mostrándome que solo estaba conmigo por venganza y placer, quizás por haber dañar su orgullo…. Mientras mis lágrimas hacían un intento por ablandarle su corazón. Pero nada de eso resultó…

Como se suponía que debía explicar este mar de sentimientos…. La tristeza era la más fuerte, pero la alegría por haber sido de ella no se dejaba vencer.

Nuevamente me mire al espejo, todo mi rímel estaba corrido por mi incansable llanto. Ahora, en este mismo momento solo quería llenar de romance mis noches a su lado, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no sentía lo mismo.

Comencé a desnudarme y termine rindiéndome ante el agua caliente, que caía rápidamente en mi cuerpo. Lentamente me fui sentando hasta abrazar mis rodillas y terminar de sacar algo de la gran pena que tenía conmigo.

P CHIKANE.

Al fin pude llegar hasta mi departamento, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño, donde me deje acariciar por el agua y pude relajarme un poco.

No tenía ganas de volver a salir, pero sabía que tenía mucho trabajo. Mi padre no me dejara tranquila hasta que consiga esa maldita firma, pero ese viejo solo me produce rechazo, como quisiera ponerlo en su sitio, aunque debo aguantar.

Por otro lado estaba el inesperado encuentro que tuve con Mako y Seiya. Aun no podía dar crédito de lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo es posible que estén engañando de esta manera a Mónica? Al fin Mako resulto ser peor de lo que pensé, y una clara muestra de que todo lo que uno hace se devuelve.

Y como último, y más pesado pensamiento…. Himeko, con quien coincidí físicamente esta mañana. Ella aun es capaz de causarme daño, pero eso no significa nada. Solo me recuerda que nunca debo olvidar todo lo que sufrí por su culpa.

Me dijo que me amaba, sus palabras suenan como grabadora en mi cabeza, pero no le creo y si es cierto mejor para mí, será más fácil de, volverle el daño causado. Si ella no sintió piedad por mí, porque debería sentirla yo. Que se quede con su italiana de cuarta, a mí ya me da lo mismo, hoy ratifique que lo que siento por ella no es nada más que desprecio y contradictoriamente lujuria.

Es casi imposible que una mujer como Himeko no despierte deseo sexual, es peligrosamente atractiva y dulce, y si ese manjar lega a mis manos no veo por qué deba despreciarlo.

REBECCA.

Pasa, no te quedes ahí parada – me dijo Michiru entrando a su departamento

Permiso – dije algo tímida

Vamos, que sucede – me alentó ella – ¿acaso te da vergüenza?

No, es solo que este lugar es muy hermoso y …. – pensé un momento en cómo decirlo

¿Y qué? – preguntó ella curiosa

Y el aroma es realmente delicioso – dije al fin

¿El aroma? – le preguntó ella extrañada, mientras se ponía a oler su propio departamento

Si, ya sabes cada hogar tiene su olor característico y este es realmente exquisito – dije completamente sincera

Puede ser, pero como yo vivo aquí no lo percibo – dijo entre risas – pero toma asiento – me dijo amablemente y yo le hice caso – vuelvo enseguida, voy a mi habitación en busca de los documentos

Claro – le respondí. Al cabo de unos minutos ella volvió

Me esperas acá? – me dijo algo apresurada

¿dónde vas? – le pregunte desconcertada

Lo que pasa es que me falta un documento, pero lo más seguro es que lo tenga el conserje del edificio, así que voy a hablar con él, a ver si ha llegado esta mañana – dijo abriendo la puerta

Como quieras – le respondí, al ver que no me dejaba otra opción

Siéntete como en tu casa – me aviso cerrando la puerta.

Como no sabía qué hacer, me pare y me asome por uno de los grandes ventanales que tenía el departamento, donde se podía ver la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio. No estuve mucho tiempo parada ahí, me encontraba realmente agotada. El viaje ha sido largo y el día completamente agitado. Así que decidí volver a tomar asiento. Y apoye mi cabeza en uno de los cojines del gran sillón. Nuevamente el agradable aroma de esta casa me invadió, y entendí que el cojín en el cual me apoyaba mantenía impregnado ese tentador olor. Sin poder resistirme lo tome y comencé a respirar profundamente su olor, dejando que este cubriera todo mi rostro.

CHIKANE.

Salí de la ducha mucho más repuesta de lo que llegue. Decidí vestirme algo más ligera para volver a la oficina. Unos vaqueros negros, una playera blanca apegada al cuerpo pero que termine cubriendo con una chaqueta de cuero gris, que marcaba muy bien mi figura y unos zapatos los bastante cómodos, como para soportar la tarde. Mi cabello permanecía completamente mojado, pero ni siquiera me preocupe en secarlo. Mi estómago me reclamaba por algo de comida, ya era de almorzar.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo primero que vi fue a una chica en mi living oliendo uno de mis cojines. Por un segundo me asuste, y era obvio, que podía estar haciendo alguien desconocido en mi hogar sin mi consentimiento. Pero rápidamente me arme de valor.

¿Quién rayos eres tú y que haces oliendo mis cosas? – le dije secamente aun sin poder ver su rostro, ya que este permanecía cubierto por mi cojín

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Primero que todo quiero pedirles a cada persona que lee este fin millones y por qué no billones de disculpas por la demora. Sé que esta vez me pase en la espera, pero la verdad es que solo hoy encontré un tiempo para escribir y obviamente no dude en hacerlo. **_

_**Segundo…. Espero que les haya gustado, alguien por ahí en los comentarios escribió que no tenía que decir eso, pero bueno debo hacerlo de todos modos porque son mis deseos. Y esta vez sí que espero que les haya gustado, ya que tengo el tiempo en contra y todo lo escribí rápidamente, casi ni comí por terminar hoy el cap. xD **_

_**Tercero…. Que les puedo decir? …. Son geniales, cada persona que lee este fin es genial, deberían premiarlas en sus casas jajajjaja. No puedo explicar lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, por todos sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo, de verdad que me hacen sentir en las puertas del cielo. Les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia y comentar, se que no cualquiera lo hace. Y aquellas personas que no comentan, bueno igualmente agradecidas solo por perder el tiempo leyendo mi fic (ls amooooo)**_

_**Cuarto…. Muchas personas me escribieron que no les gustaba que Chikane fuera tan fría, a todas ellas le digo que por favor no me maten, pero es la trama que tengo en mi cabeza, no quiero hacerla demonio pero es su forma de liberar todo el rencor que tiene con la vida…. Solo ténganme paciencia si? T.T**_

_**Quinto…. Un gigantesco abrazo y beso psicológico para quien lea esto y para sus familias, mascotas, amigos, enemigos, conocidos y desconocidos xD**_

_**PD: hay muchas personas que no tiene cuenta y no puedo responderles directamente, a todas ellas como; **_

_**Insomnia –Karly-Anonimalandia –Aline—Alice-Kano chan—Chikanekaon-Mikako Satsukita-Almagitana -Rinchan –Karin—Sammmm-Aleonee Chan –Guest- Yosmely -Michel Mongiello—Alicia- Dan – han –Barby—SOFI-Super Fan-Miriam –Akemi—Gariii—Delo—Enexd-Datenshi -Gbi tenoh-Bren **_

_**En fin, algunos que comentaron alguna vez otras que siguen comentando hasta hoy y otros que quizás se me habrán quedado, a cada una de las personas le agradezco su tiempo y su apoyo u consejos de todo corazón. (Anonimalandia gracias por considerarme tu escritora favorita de KNM, solo espero no defraudarte. Casi llore cuando escribiste eso xD)**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido, no sé cuanto me demore en subir el próximo cap, solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo. BESOS Y ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICO ( se que ya lo escribí, pero nunca esta demás c:)**_


	25. Gina vs Chikane

Cap 25 : Gina v/s Chikane…

REBECCA

Una voz tan seca como el mismo desierto rompió el pequeño y maravilloso encanto que hasta este segundo había guardado por aquel aroma que tan amigablemente me regalaba este cojín.

El cuerpo se me paralizo completamente, no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Michiru acababa de salir y supuestamente este era su departamento. ¿Entones de quien es esa voz? ¿Y por qué me exige explicaciones? Comencé a sudar helado, millones de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, hasta pensé que se trataba de una intrusa.

¿Te quedaras todo el día parada sin darme una respuesta? – volvió a preguntar pero ahora con un tono más curioso que enfadado.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba de pie. Lentamente fui bajando aquel cojín hasta divisar a la dueña de tan grosera bienvenida. Ella me miraba taciturna, mientras que yo comencé a entrar en un extraño estado de admiración. Aun no lograba verla del todo bien, pero si pude ver sus majestuosos ojos azules. Dentro de mi carrera he visto muchas personas bellas, y con ojos absorbentes, pero jamás unos como estos. De un azul tan intenso que solo pensar que te están mirando, te hacen sentir vulnerable. Ni el cielo más claro en el crepúsculo africano se le compara, eso sería una burla.

¿será que eres muda? – habló nuevamente aquella mujer, ahora casi burlándose

De pronto caí en cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, que por primera vez en mi vida quedaba sin palabras y descolocada ante la presencia de un extraño. Un sentimiento de rabia hacia mí misma nació inmediatamente y eso me ayudo a salir del trance

¿Quién eres tú? – le exigí saber dejando el cojín en su sitio

¡Vaya! Una perfecta extraña me pregunta en mi propio departamento quien soy…. Te devuelvo la pregunta señorita. ¿quién eres y como entraste aquí? – dijo rudamente cruzándose de brazos. Ninguna de las dos nos quitábamos la vista

¿Cómo que tu departamento? – pregunté extrañada y más confundida aun.

Sí, mi departamento – dijo ella – ¿ahora dime quién eres?

¡Yo soy amiga de la dueña de este departamento! – le dije de manera sebera, para ver si así lograba calmar este sentimiento de inferioridad que ella me causaba

¿Eres mi amiga? – dijo riendo irónicamente

Claro que no! – respondí furiosa

Vete inmediatamente, antes que llame a la policía – terminó de decir y se puso a caminar pasando por un costado. Mientras yo intentaba digerir la idea de que mi presencia ameritara llamar a la fuerza publica

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso piensas que quiero robar? – Dije completamente roja y ofendida – para que sepas, he estado en lugares muchos más hermosos que este y te aseguro que no tengo necesidad de tomar tus cosas, si es que son tuyas – puse en duda su titularidad

¡Ah perdón! – Exclamó falsamente– tienes razón, seguramente me confundí y vine a tomar un baño al departamento de mi vecina, que casualmente se parece en demasía al mío

¿Te estas burlando de mí? – le pregunté furiosa

No, para nada. ¿Acaso te parece? – ella me miro desafiante, pero mostrándome una sonrisa algo tenebrosa. Y como no serlo, si podía experimentar el miedo que me causaba su perfección

"Esta mujer lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de amargada"…. Su descortesía y falta de humildad me tenían en un holocausto con mi cordura. Justo cuando iba a responderle una pesadez, Michiru apareció en la escena, dejando con su presencia un pequeño silencio incomodo, en donde las tres nos mirábamos intercaladamente.

¿interrumpo? – preguntó Michiru algo desorientada por la atmosfera densa del lugar

¡Gracias a dios que llegas! – dije feliz y esperando poner las cosas en su lugar

Ah ¿es tu amiga? – le preguntó esa bella pero pesada mujer con un tono complaciente

Veo que ya se conocieron – dijo Michiru entre risas

Entonces, ¿si la conoces? – le pregunté a Michiru y esta asintió con la cabeza de manera relajada. Solo eso, me hizo sentir aún más avergonzada

Ella es mi prima, Himemiya Chikane – dijo Michiru para presentármela

No me interesa quien sea, como anfitriona deja mucho que desear – dije furiosa y saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Pude oír que Michiru gritaba mi nombre, para impedir que me fuera del departamento

CHIKANE

¿Qué le dijiste? – me preguntó algo ofendida y apresurada Michiru

Nada, solo quería saber que hacia una extraña en mi departamento – dije defendiéndome

¡No es una extraña! Ya hablaremos tu y yo – me amenazó Michiru y fue en busca de aquella mujer.

"Pero que chica tan extraña" pensé una vez que volví a estar sola. "aunque no puedo negar su belleza". Hace mucho tiempo que nadie llamaba mi atención de esta manera, creo que la última que provocó esta impresión en mi fue Himeko. Pero esta chica tenía una belleza aterradora, por muchos segundos me dedique más a observar su trabajado cuerpo, que su reacción.

REBECCA.

Espera Rebecca! – Michiru me alcanzó justo antes de que yo abordara el ascensor

Lo siento Michiru, pero ella fue muy grosera conmigo – dije aun ofendida

Discúlpala por favor. Por lo general Chikane es muy cordial con las personas

Tú lo dijiste, por lo general!

¿Pero qué te dijo? – me preguntó sorprendida

Eso no importa. – yo intente recuperar mi dignidad – lo único importante es que no quiero volver a verle la cara – sentencie

Sí que tuvo que ser grosera para que reaccionaras así – comento ella mirando hacia riba

Muy grosera! – aseguré

Pero tengo una mala noticia amiga – dijo tocando mi hombro

¿Qué mala noticia? – pregunté confundida

Mi prima es casi la dueña de empresas Himemiya y si terminas trabajando para mí, tendrás que verle nuevamente la cara

Lo que me faltaba – dije suspirando y maldiciendo mi mala suerte

Te prometo que hablare con ella y le exigiré que te pida disculpas – me dijo algo desesperada por buscar mi consentimiento

Eso espero Michiru, sabes perfectamente que si estoy aquí es solo por ti, pero nadie me obliga a trabajar junto a personas tan desagradables como tu prima

GINA

Ya es casi la hora que me indicó Shizuma para llegar a su casa. Gracias a los cielos no se me hizo difícil ubicarla, el GPS en los automóviles cambia la vida de una gran manera.

Todo el día he pensado en Himeko, me tiene muy preocupada y algo en mi interior me dice que la visita que hoy le hizo a Chikane no sirvió para nada más que hacerla sufrir.

No puedo explicar cómo detesto a esa mujer. No es capaz de valorar todo lo que Himeko hace por ella. Ya solo dirigiéndole la palabra le está regalando algo que muchos quisieran. Pero ésta solo se ocupa de humillarla y si yo me he mantenido al margen es solo porque no quiero agrandar los problemas de Himeko, pero ya está pasando mis límites.

Estacione el automóvil, frente a la acera del lugar y luego me baje calmadamente y me dirigí hasta la puerta donde toque el timbre.

No tardaron en abrir

Bienvenida Gina – dijo Shizuma alegremente – pasa por favor

Gracias – le dije e inmediatamente entre a su hogar

Enseguida me di cuenta que la mesa estaba dispuesta para que nos pusiéramos a comer, al parecer solo faltaba yo. Y luego vi a Himeko, estaba sentada con la cabeza agachas, ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia.

Hola Gina – me saludo Nagisa algo preocupada

Hola – dije sin quitarle la vista a Himeko

Espero que te guste nuestra cena – comentó Shizuma

Seguro – conteste y me acerque hasta Himeko – Hola Himeko – le dije suavemente. Ella lentamente subió su mirada hasta chocarla con la mía

Hola Gina – me dijo con una sonrisa vacía. Pero lo que de verdad me dejo helada fue ver su labio maltratado, parecía como si alguien la hubiese golpeado

¿Qué te pasó en el labio? – le pregunté colocándome de cuclillas a su lado, con la cara completamente pálida

Ah… mi labio – dijo algo nerviosa, mientras se lo tapaba con la mano – es que me caí

¿Te caíste? – le pregunté incrédula

Si… no es nada con importancia – definitivamente Himeko no sabía mentir, pero este no era el lugar adecuado para comenzar a interrogarla

Bueno, ¿les parece si comemos? – preguntó Nagisa

Así terminamos cenando en un ambiente tremendamente ambiguo. No éramos capaces de mantener una conversación por más de cinco minutos. Himeko estaba notoriamente ausente, su rostro algo demacrado y el contorno de sus ojos enrojecidos, lo que me hacía deducir que había llorado gran parte del día.

CHIKANE.

Antes de entrar a mi oficina vi como mi anciana secretaria intentaba levantarse de su asiento con algo de dificultad, inmediatamente me anime a ayudarla.

¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunté preocupada, mientras la tenía tomada por sus antebrazos

Si, señorita… no se preocupe, son achaques de vieja – dijo con su tono maternal

Ya es hora de que se vaya a su casa – le dije amablemente – aproveche de descansar

Solo me quedan un par de cosas por hacer y me iré señorita Himemiya – dijo ella caminando con paciencia hacia el baño

Dígame Chikane – le pedí antes de que ella se perdiera por el pasillo

Como usted guste – dijo en definitiva.

Esa anciana me causaba una extraña ternura, que no podía explicar. Me daban ganas de acunarla y protegerla. Muchas veces he pensado en pedirle que jubile y que deje de trabajar, pero tampoco quiero ofenderla…

Cuando entré en mi oficina me encontré con Seiya esperando por mí, notoriamente preocupada.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté un tanto molesta y camine hasta mi asiento

Vine a hablar contigo – dijo siguiendo mis pasos

Creo que ya les deje todo claro – respondí mirando unos papeles

Necesito explicarte lo que me sucede Chikane…. – noté como le tembló la voz – ahora más que nunca necesito de ti amiga – inmediatamente le puse atención

Habla – dije suavemente

Yo nunca quise que las cosas pasaran así… pero ya no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos. Yo me enamore perdidamente de Mako

Eso ya lo sé – la interrumpí – pero no es motivo para engañar a Mónica

Le he pedido millones de veces a Mako que diga la verdad, pero ella no se atreve – dijo desesperada

¿No se atreve o no quiere? – dije suspicaz

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa y preocupada

No has pensado que quizás ¿la única que va a perder en esta historia seas tú? Perdona que te lo diga así, pero yo a Mako no le creo nada, ni mucho menos este cuento de un profundo amor por ti

Pero Chikane… - intento refutar ella, pero yo continúe inmediatamente

Seiya abre los ojos. Si ella te amara de verdad hubiese terminado con Mónica. Creo que solo esta divirtiéndose contigo

Eso no es verdad! – dijo algo molesta

Puedo asegurar que fue ella quien te pidió que vinieras a conversar conmigo – dije mirándola fijamente

No, vine por propia voluntad – sus palabras sonaron sinceras

No quiero verte sufrir Seiya…. – le dije preocupada

Chikane yo sé que piensas que Mako es una mala persona, pero la verdad no es así. Ella es alguien con un corazón impresionantemente grande, a veces cae en errores por defender a las personas que quiere, pero no lo hace con maldad

¿Cuando hablas de las personas que quiere, te refieres a Himeko? – mi voz sonó molesta

Si – dijo ella agachando la mirada

Si estas excusándola por todo lo que le oculto a Himeko, te aseguro que eso ya no me interesa – ella me miro directamente – es más, ahora pienso que las cosas no hubiesen cambiado.

Eso no lo sabemos Chikane – dijo tímidamente

Himeko hace mucho tiempo tomó otro camino – dije fríamente

No lo creas – dijo algo despacio

Explícate – le pedí

Cuando fuiste a Paris, en busca de ella ocurrieron una serie de malos entendidos. Donde lamentablemente Mako y yo tuvimos mucho que ver

¿Hay algo aun, que no me has contado? – pregunté curiosa

Himeko quiso saber de ti – dijo rápidamente, mientras yo intentaba comprender sus palabras en completo silencio – antes de la muerte de tu madre, Himeko se comunicó con Mako, le preguntó por ti y estaba notoriamente preocupada

¿Y que con eso? – dije a la defensiva, sin querer comprender sus palabras.

Yo sé que Himeko presintió que tu no estabas bien Chikane y eso solo lo sientes las personas que están unidad – inmediatamente me acorde de lo que Himeko me había dicho esta mañana, sobre las almas gemelas.

Eso no demuestra nada Seiya – yo no quería ablandar mi corazón – mejor dime de una vez ¿qué esperas que haga?

Que no le digas nada a Mónica….

Ya te dije que no lo hare … al menos por ahora – le recordé

Es que es ese "por ahora" el que no me tiene tranquila – dijo fríamente

No esperes que yo me vuelva vuestra cómplice – le advertí – ¿cuánto tiempo piensas seguir en esto?

Lo que haga falta…. Entiéndeme por favor, así como tu amas a Himeko yo amo a Mako!

No compares por favor. Son cosas muy diferentes – le pedí

¿Porque aun amas a Himeko cierto? – preguntó descolocándome

No – le dije sin emoción – y no me vuelvas a preguntar eso, jamás – le pedí

Está bien, no te enojes por favor – dijo nerviosa

No me enojo – dije desinteresada

De todos modos pienso contarle la verdad a Himeko

Ni se te ocurra! – le exigí alterada y golpeando el escritorio.

Pero Chikane…..

Te prohíbo que le cuentes. Ya suficiente tuve con el ridículo que hice yéndola a buscar, para que ahora ella se entere de esa estupidez y le saque provecho – quería evitar a cualquier costo verme más vulnerable

Ella nunca haría eso Chikane y lo sabes – dijo Seiya descolocada

Si aún eres mi amiga, respeta lo que te pido – le dije fríamente

Está bien…. Pero tarde o temprano Himeko se enterara – me advirtió

Prefiero que sea tarde, tan tarde que ya no me duela – sin decirle nada más camine hasta la puerta y la abrí – ahora por favor déjame sola – dije mirándola severamente

Adiós….- dijo cabizbaja al notar que esta conversación había terminado.

MICHIRU.

Este es un buen hotel – le comenté a Rebecca, una vez que llegamos de la oficina. Agradecí no habernos topado con Chikane.

Si – dijo ella lanzándose a la cama completamente agotada

Lo mejor será que te deje descansar. Mañana nos espera un largo día

Habla con tu prima – me recordó algo preocupada

Descuida. Prometo que mañana recibirás las escusas pertinentes de su parte – le dije para tranquilizar su animo

Es una torpe…. No, no. ¡Es una idiota! – dijo muy enfurecida aun.

¿Tan mala persona te pareció? – le pregunté sorprendida. Era primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar con tanto desagrado de mi prima

Es que fue su forma de ser…. – dijo algo desesperada – tan prepotente, tan escueta, tan arrogante….

Solo dale una nueva oportunidad – dije tranquilamente, mientras le brindaba un beso en la frente a modo de despedida.

GINA.

La cena fue un completo desastre. Himeko con suerte probó bocado, mientras yo no he dejado de sentirme inquieta al verla así, sé que le pasó algo y por su cara fue muy grave.

Me disculpas, debo ir al baño – me dijo Shizuma, avisándome que me dejaría sola por unos momentos

Claro, no te preocupes – le conteste yo. Dirigí nuevamente mi vista hacia ese televisor que permanecía emitiendo las noticias de Japón y el mundo.

Una vez que me quede sola me gire para ver hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Nagisa con Himeko hace ya mucho rato, seguramente estaban conversando. Sin poder aguantar más su ausencia me fui acercando lentamente y sin querer comencé a escuchar su dialogo.

Deberías ser más precavida – dijo Nagisa con cautela

Lo sé, pero esa palabra no existe cuando se trata de Chikane…. – inmediatamente mi corazón se detuvo. Himeko estaba hablando de esa maldita engreída nuevamente

En cierta parte te entiendo…. Creo que yo haría lo mismo que tu si se tratara de Shizuma

Es difícil esta situación. A veces pienso que no aguantare con todo esto. Solo con mirarme me trasmite todo el odio que siente hacia mí, ya te imaginas que pasa cuando me dirige la palabra

¿Estas segura que te odia? – le preguntó Nagisa no muy convencida

Claro…. – me asome hasta poder tener a la vista a las dos protagonistas de aquella conversación – no le interesó el daño físico que me provocó – se indicó su labio – menos le interesa el daño emocional – tan solo la primera frase que escuche me basto para terminar hecha un demonio

¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABIAS CAÍDO! – le grite temblando por la rabia. Rápidamente las dos chicas se sobresaltaron por mi presencia

Gina! – exclamó asustada Himeko

¿Por qué no me dijiste que eso te lo hizo Himemiya?! – dije furiosa mientras mis manos se empuñaban

No quise hacer problemas – dijo tímidamente y muy asustada aun.

Esto no se quedara así – advertí antes de salir corriendo del lugar en busca del automóvil, solo con una dirección fija en mi cabeza.

CHIKANE.

Al salir de mi oficina me alegre al comprobar que mi anciana secretaria ya se había retirado. Roge porque se encontrara descansando en su hogar.

La noche comenzaba a tener una sensación térmica un tanto helada, lo que me provocó un ligero escalofrió. Así que rápidamente apure el paso hasta mi automóvil.

De camino a casa pensé en Michiru y su extraña compañera, al parecer realmente la ofendí y sabía que mi prima me regañaría. Fue una sensación extraña, quería mi cama para al fin poder descansar, pero tampoco quería llegar a escuchar retos.

Buenas noches – dije cordialmente al conserje de mi edificio, mientras este me devolvía el saludo justo antes de tomar el asesor.

Cuando me baje de éste y camine hasta mi departamento, divise inmediatamente a Gina apoyada en la pared junto a mi puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza mirando el suelo. Movía incesantemente su pierna, así que rápidamente deduje que esta no era una visita de cordialidad.

¡Gorila! ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunté con cinismo

Aquí esta maldita desgraciada – dijo con los ojos inyectados en ira. Ni siquiera vi venir el puñetazo que infelizmente se depositó en mis labios, obligándome a dar unos tres pasos hacia tras por causa del impacto. Quede algo aturdida, sentí como me retumbo la cabeza, un palpitar mezclado con ardor se apodero de mi labio inferior. Me lleve la mano hasta éste y comprobé que estaba sangrando de gran manera – aprenderás a no volver a ponerle una mano encima – escuché otro grito mientras yo aún me miraba mi mano cubierta por la sangre. Pero rápidamente sentí como me tomaba por la blusa y me propiciaba un certero rodillazo en la boca del estómago, que me hizo botar el poco aire que había alcanzado a tomar. Con fuerza en sus manos impidió que yo callera de rodillas – ¡te partiré la cara! – me susurró antes de golpear mi frente con la suya, inmediatamente caí de espaldas al suelo donde me quede un segundo, luego me giré y me quede en posición de gateo, agradecida que el que aire volviera a mis pulmones, se me hizo inevitable no colocar una mano en mi estómago, intentando inútilmente apaciguar el dolor - Vamos cobarde, ponte de pie que esto está solo empezando – me invitó a seguir con esta paliza unilateral

Imbécil…. – logré pronunciar con dificultad aun en el suelo. Empuñe mis manos y rápidamente me puse de pie. Ella termino de destapar toda la rabia que llevaba conmigo, el cuerpo me tiritaba solo por el deseo de destrozarla. Ni siquiera sus golpes me provocaban matarla, sino la idea de que ella estuvo con Himeko y tocó lo que siempre pensé seria mío. – no sabes cómo te agradezco esto – le dije sonriendo, mientras mi lengua saboreaba la sangre en mi boca.

Le lance un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas y lo más rápido que pude, pero lamentablemente solo me hizo parecer una torpe, ya que ella con una agilidad escalofriante logró colocar mi mano apegada dolorosamente en mi propia espalda, mientras doblaba asimétricamente mi muñeca.

Suel…tame – dije quejándome por el dolor, mientras remecía mi propio cuerpo, no por mucho tiempo claro, una vez que me di cuenta que el moverme solo intensificaba el dolor

No la volverás a tocar, me escuchas! – casi grito en mi oído y luego me empujó haciendo que besara la pared con mi cara. Y por la regla de causa y efecto, termine nuevamente en el suelo. Un tanto aturdida.

Vi como daba unos pasos alejándose del lugar, al parecer se estaba retirando y yo me quede ahí completamente humillada. Porfiadamente y lentamente me fui poniendo de pie, con toda la intención de ir por ella y devolverle sus golpes, pero nuevamente un golpe me hizo volver al suelo acompañado de un sonido que me hacía comprender que algo duro y de cristal había colisionado con mi cabeza.

Malditos floreros de pasillo en los edificios de gente acomodada, nunca pensé que serían usados en contra mía.

Vamos, ¿por qué no te defiendes? ¿O solo eres valiente con las personas frágiles? – escuché su voz un tanto lejana, aun cuando podía ver sus piernas junto a mí. Sin comprender como había llegado hasta este punto, coloque mis brazos contra el suelo alineándolos perfectamente con mis hombros, para darme el impulso necesario y así poder colocarme nuevamente de pie. Vi como gotas de sangre manchaban la delicada alfombra del pasillo, gotas que por lo demás descendían de mi cabeza. Ella no esperó a que yo me colocara de pie por cuenta propia, nuevamente me tomo de mi ropa para levantarme como cual estropajo, pero antes de que esta me despegara completamente del suelo alcance a tomar un pedazo de cristal roto del suelo. – Te enseñare a respetar estúpida Himemiya – su mirada estaba absolutamente perdida, pude ver el odio que sentía. Ella definitivamente estaba lejos de cualquier rasgo de ser humano evolucionado

Gracias Gorila, pero mis padres ya lo hicieron por ti – le dije con algo de dificultad y rápidamente le enterré con todas mis fuerzas ese trozo de cristal en su antebrazo derecho. El sonido que hizo su piel ante esta puñalada me produjo una enorme satisfacción

Ahhhh! - grito de dolor e inmediatamente me soltó. Mi cuerpo quedo apoyado aturdidamente en la pared. Mientras ella miraba su antebrazo con ojos de sorpresa. Yo acababa de abrirle un grifo de sangre. Ella dirigió su mano izquierda directamente hasta el pedazo de cristal enterrado, con toda la intención de removerlo

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – dije con una sonrisa y algo mareada.

Cobarde! – me dijo e inmediatamente se retiró el trozo de cristal del antebrazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor y que la sangre saliera con más rapidez

"¿cobarde yo?, pero si fue ella quien me golpeo con ese florero"… pensé mientras intentaba detener el temblor de mis piernas.

Te quitare esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara – me amenazó caminando lentamente hacia mi

Pero no me podrás quitar el placer de haber tocado a Himeko – le dije para seguir mortificándola…. Inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Solo un brazo le bastó para golpear dos veces seguidas y de forma contundente mi pómulo derecho, mientras yo sentía como rápidamente mi cuerpo cedía ante tan agobiante mareo, rápidamente caería inconsciente al suelo

¡DEJALA! – escuché gritar a alguien, pero sin poder distinguir la voz – ¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – volvió a gritar aquella voz, mientras mi estómago nuevamente recibía uno que otro golpe

HIMEKO.

Por favor apresúrate! – le rogué a Shizuma, mientras los nervios me estaban matando. Sabía perfectamente que Gina fue en busca de Chikane, pensando erróneamente que ésta me había golpeado.

Voy a toda velocidad – dijo algo nerviosa

Tranquila Himeko – intentó ayudar Nagisa

Apenas me vi frente al edificio de Chikane, salí corriendo del automóvil, sin siquiera mirar antes de cruzar la calle. El conserje solo me vio pasar, al parecer quiso decirme algo, pero yo no lo tome en cuenta.

Apreté rápido y fuertemente el botón del ascensor, como si eso lograra apresurarlo. Una vez que espere demasiado, quizás dos segundos, tomé las escaleras de emergencia las cuales subí a toda velocidad hasta el piso cual era mi destino.

Abrí con mis dos manos y de forma apresurada la puerta para entrar al pasillo e inmediatamente se paralizo mi corazón. Escuche como una mujer gritaba desesperadamente por socorro.

Cuando mire en dirección de los gritos, mi boca se abrió como si esperara tragarme al mundo entero. Gina azotaba incesantemente la espalda de Chikane contra la pared y le gritaba algunas cosas, mientras Michiru la golpeaba desesperadamente para que la soltara y gritaba por ayuda.

NOOOOO – grite una vez que salí de aquella impresión y corrí en auxilio de Chikane.

No sé si fue la impresión de verme ahí o simplemente saque de mi pequeño cuerpo una fuerza descomunal, pero apenas pude alcanzar a Gina la empuje obligándola a retroceder varios pasos y soltar de este modo a Chikane, que torpemente cayó sobre mi espalda, lo cual evito que terminara golpeándose en el suelo.

En una milésima de segundo le dedique una fulminante mirada de desprecio a Gina quien solo se quedó estática mirándome. Luego me di vuelta y tome a Chikane quien lentamente fue cayendo al suelo y con ella cedieron mis piernas.

Todo su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentado, y su mirada algo ida, se notaba perfectamente que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Mientras que un ardor en el pecho se me agigantaba.

La abrace desesperadamente, colocando su cabeza entre mis pechos y sin poder evitar llorar, mientras la mecía suavemente.

Chikane …. Chikane – era lo único que repetía mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano que parecía gelatina

Llamare a una ambulancia! – dijo Michiru quien también estaba tan desesperada como yo

¡DIOS GINA, QUE HICISTE! – escuche la voz totalmente sorprendida de Shizuma y eso en algo me hizo reaccionar.

¡ESTAS LOCA! – le grite a la italiana, sin soltar a Chikane – ERES UN MOUNSTRO! – un sentimiento de rencor inconmensurable nació inmediatamente en mi por ella, era la impotencia, desesperación y preocupación de ver a Chikane golpeada y aturdida

Himeko… yo solo… quise defenderte – me dijo ésta notoriamente afectada por mi reacción

DEFENDERME DE QUE! – le grite – ELLA SOLO ME BESÓ, ENTIENDES? Solo me besó de manera…. Furiosa – dije bajando la voz ahogada por el llanto

¿Cómo? – pregunté Gina descolocada

Llevémosla a la clínica – suplicó Michiru llorando a mi lado

Es…toy bien – dijo torpemente Chikane quien me miro directamente a los ojos – Himeko… - susurro mi nombre mientras alzaba con dificultad su mano para acariciar mi mejilla de forma acogedora

Tranquila Chikane chan… todo estará bien – le dije aún más desesperada al ver su mirada llena de amor

No te vuelvas a ir – me pidió como ida en sus pensamientos

No, no volveré a dejarte amor – le dije besando su sangrada frente

Cuidado Himeko – dijo Shizuma quien rápidamente tomó en sus brazos a una Chikane totalmente aturdida – yo misma la llevare a la clínica Michiru, pero quédate tranquila por favor – le pidió ésta de manera muy afligida, mientras se la llevaba rápidamente hasta el ascensor que ya había sido solicitado por una afectada Nagisa.

Himeko espera – Gina me tomó por el brazo cuando yo estaba siguiendo apresuradamente los pasos de Shizuma

¿Qué quieres?! – pregunté furiosa

Discúlpame – dijo con los ojos aguados. Fue ahí que note un gran corte en su antebrazo, el cual no dejaba de sangrar.

Gina tu brazo! – dije horrorizada y esta inmediatamente se lo tapo con su otra mano – tú te vienes con nosotras a la clínica – le ordené mientras corría detrás de las chicas

Una vez en la clínica logre tomar un poco más de sensatez. Ni Chikane ni Gina estaban con nosotras, ya que a las dos las estaban atendiendo. Michiru no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro notoriamente desesperada, mientras Shizuma intentaba calmarla.

Yo buscaba en mis manos más uñas que comer, pero al parecer ya no me quedaban. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de estar nuevamente con Chikane, de saberla fuera de cualquier riesgo.

Cuando mire a Nagisa me percaté de que ésta miraba extrañamente la escena de Michiru y Shizuma.

¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté preocupada al ver su mirada, ella demoro un poco en apartar la mirada de su esposa

Shizuma se comporta de manera extraña – dijo preocupada o angustiada

No entiendo – le dije

Pareciera que conoce desde antes a esa mujer – dijo con algo de recelo, mientras yo volvía a mirar a Michiru y Shizuma. Y claro que Nagisa guardaba razón, la forma en que se hablaban no era de unas simples desconocidas.

Antes de que pudiera comentar algo, un doctor se nos acercó.

¿algún familiar de la señorita Himemiya? – preguntó aquel hombre. Inmediatamente me acerque con algo de desesperación

Yo, soy su prima – dijo preocupada Michiru, con los ojos enrojecidos

Bueno señorita, su prima se encuentra estable en estos momentos. Le hicimos un escáner para descartar cualquier daño interno y todo salido favorable. Ahora solo quedara en observaciones por esta noche, ya por la mañana podrá volver a casa

¿la podemos ver? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo

Por ahora no – dijo él – se encuentra sedada ya que tuvimos que saturar un profundo corte en su cabeza.

Eso no me importa – interrumpió Michiru – quizás ellas no la podrán ver – nos indicó de manera fugaz – pero yo quien soy su prima exigió que se me permita verla y acompañarla por esta noche – sentencio rápidamente

Lo siento mucho señorita, pero son reglas de la clínica – le respondió aquel medico

Al carajo con sus reglas…. – la voz de Michiru sonaba con algo de desesperación – al señor Himemiya no le gustara enterarse de que me prohibieron estar con su única hija en estos momentos – lo amenazó indirectamente a lo cual el hombre rápidamente palideció

No por favor – pidió el. Era impresionante como la gente temía de ese apellido – puede pasar a verla, pero no puede quedarse – le dijo cediendo un poco

De acuerdo – le respondió ella ahora un poco más calmada. Se me hizo inevitable recordar la vez que Chikane termino en el hospital y yo termine confesándole mis sentimientos hacia ella…. Como añoraba volver hacer lo mismo ahora.

Mientras el hombre se retiraba del lugar algo cabizbajo, Gina aprecio en la sala de espera con su antebrazo absolutamente vendado y sujeto a un inmovilizador que cruzaba su hombro.

Lo siento mucho Himeko – me dijo con una voz que denotaba su cargo de conciencia

Debiste haberme escuchado – le dije aun molesta pero ya más calmada al saber que Chikane se encontraba bien

Es que yo pensé que ella te ….

¿Qué me había golpeado? – termine su frase con ironía – Chikane nunca sería capaz de eso

Pero yo escuche otra cosa… - agacho su cabeza – saque malas conjeturas

Eso ya lo sé – dije sintiendo un poco de pesar al verla tan deprimida

Nunca pensé que te había besado – me dijo mirándome con algo de molestia y fue ahí que caí en cuanta de que le dije la verdad a Gina y ahora seguramente le debía una muy buena explicación, porque sea como sea ella sigue siendo algo más que mi guardaespaldas

Ey tu pedazo de troglodita! – interrumpió furiosa Michiru quien la empujo levemente por el hombro del brazo bueno – que tienes en la cabeza, acaso no sabes que las cosas se arreglan conversando!

Tu prima no es la más sofisticada del mundo – le respondió Gina irritada al notar la actitud de Michiru, que sinceramente era comprensible

¿Perdón? – le dijo con incredulidad – ¿que Chikane no es sofisticada? Al parecer mucha falta te hizo un diccionario para que aprendieras el significado de esa palabra

Por favor – reclamó Gina – modales es lo último que he visto en ella

Gina por favor, no compliques más las cosas – le pedí preocupada

Eso, hazle caso a tu jefa y aprende a no meterte en asuntos que no te competen – le recriminó Michiru

¡A mi tu no me hablas así! – Gina estaba nuevamente furiosa y yo presentía que esto podía acabar peor – no eres más que ricachona sin modales al igual que tu prima, las dos de la misma escoria – yo quede boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de Gina

Paf….. – fue el sonido que provocó la cachetada que Michiru le proporcionó a Gina al sentirse ofendida

Oh por dios, tranquilícense – pedí descolocada por la situación

A mí no me tocas – le dijo Gina tomándola por el brazo y ejerciendo algo de fuerza para remecerla, pero sin intenciones de golpearla, solo en forma de amenaza

¡Suéltala imbécil! – y si esto podía empeorar acababa de empeorar. Shizuma empujó de manera exagerada a Gina lo que provocó que esta terminara soltando inmediatamente a Michiru y haciendo que todas las presentes quedáramos descolocadas

Shizuma cálmate – le pidió entre risas nerviosas Nagisa al ver su reacción, quien era sin duda alguna la más desconcertada de todas

Per… perdón – le dijo ésta una vez más tranquila, no sin antes dedicarle una fuerte mirada a la italiana.

Te recomiendo que le consigas un buen abogado a tu guardaespaldas Himeko, porque esto no se quedara así – me dijo severamente Michiru antes de retirarse junto a Chikane

MICHIRU.

Al fin había pasado la noche, una noche que me pareció eterna. Apenas amaneció me fui directamente a la clínica en busca de Chikane. Estaba más compuesta, pero notoriamente maltratada en su rostro, "sí que es una troglodita esa mujer" pensé cuando mire la cara de mi prima.

Aun en el pasillo del edificio había vestigios de la pelea de anoche, la sangre en la alfombra era la fiel prueba de todo lo ocurrido.

Ya avise al conserje para que mande a alguien a limpiar esta alfombra – le dije a Chikane al notar como esta miraba el suelo, quizás buscando recuerdos.

Por favor, es muy poco higiénico – dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto

Una vez dentro del departamento la encamine inmediatamente hasta su habitación, donde Chikane termino recostándose con algo de dificultad en la cama.

¿De qué te ríes Michiru? – me preguntó al notar en mí una pequeña risita. Claro ahora que ya la tengo sana y salva a mi lado, lograba sonreír nuevamente

Que anoche te dieron una paliza – le dije en son de burla para entrar en un juego con ella

¿qué paliza? – dijo algo ofendida – me hubieses visto, yo también le di su merecido – aseguro ella no muy convincente

Ahhhh – exclame como entendiendo algo – es que yo llegue justo cuando eras tú la que estaba recibiendo los golpes – dije con algo de simpatía

Me tomó por sorpresa – dijo Chikane con el orgullo herido

¡Vamos Chikane! Solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a pelear con una guardaespaldas profesional – la anime a que aceptara que esa troglodita le pasó por encima

A mí no se me ocurrió nada – dijo en alegato – esa gorila de cuarta que pega como gorila de primera se me abalanzó sin previo aviso

En fin.. ya estás aquí a mi lado, donde nada te pasara – le dije como si ella fuera una pequeña sabiendo que eso le molestaría aún mas

Michiru…. – alegó como pequeña

Vale no te molestare más – le dije acariciando una de sus manos – pensé en avisarle a tu padre – le comenté

Ni si quiera lo intentes – me advirtió ella – no sería nada más que darle otra razón para que pensara que no he cambiado

Pero si se entera de lo que te pasó y de que no le informamos ardera Troya – le advertí

Que arda – dijo despreocupada – me da lo mismo

Como quieras – dije suspirando – lo que si debes hacer es entablar una denuncia en contra de esa troglodita, mira cómo te dejo el rostro – le dije sin poder disimular mi rabia

¿tú crees? – preguntó confusa

Claro, si no puedes devolverle los golpes, al menos hazla pasar un susto. Así se la pensara dos veces antes de que quiera volver a golpearte

Puede ser … - dijo como meditando mis palabras – Michiru… ¿cómo llegue hasta el hospital? – me preguntó intrigada

¿No recuerdas nada? – le pregunte sorprendida

Ve y quebrante un florero en la cabeza y luego intenta recordar lo que pasé después – alego sutilmente

No gracias – le dije riendo. Y comencé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde como la encontré, cuando llegó Himeko gritando y apartándola de Gina y hasta cuando Shizuma la llevó rápidamente hasta la clínica.

¿Qué le dije que a Himeko? – preguntó sonrojada

Lo que oíste… - yo levante mis hombros de manera despreocupada – le pediste que no se volviera a ir

Dios! Sí que fue fuerte el golpe – comentó ella tomándose su frente como si se le fuera a caer

Sonaste demasiado sincera, que quieres que te diga – le respondí

Qué vergüenza – dijo apretando sus puños – tenía que precisamente salvarme la misma Himeko de la paliza que me estaba dando su novia

Bueno yo la vi completamente desesperada – le recordé – casi al borde de la locura

No exageres – pidió ilusa

Es lo que vi. Aparte no trato de muy buena forma a esa troglodita. Nunca pensé que Himeko pudiera estar tan furiosa

Al menos me consuela el hecho que la deje con un brazo vendado – dijo de manera conformista

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Espera un segundo – le pedí a Chikane mientras contestaba - ¿Diga? – dije una vez descolgada la llamada

Michiru, voy saliendo para tu oficina – avisó Rebecca quien se me había olvidado completamente

NO, NO! – le dije inmediatamente

¿pasa algo? – me preguntó asustada

Hoy no iré al trabajó – le avisé – mi prima tuvo un pequeño accidente y debo cuidar de ella – le dije mientras contemplaba el herido labio de mi prima. Chikane inmediatamente me miro como diciendo "¿con quién diablos estás hablando?"

Tu prima? ¿pero está bien? – preguntó apresuradamente y con algo de preocupación

Mmmm – yo pensé un poco la respuesta – bien, bien, bien. De lo que se dice bien… pues no mucho, pero al menos no morirá - dije riendo

¿Con quién estás hablando? – me preguntó Chikane algo molesta al ver cómo me burlaba. Mientras yo le hacía un gesto de silencio con el dedo

Ah, sí, la acabo de escuchar – dijo Rebecca

Pero porque no te vienes y vemos todo acá en el departamento – le sugerí haciendo que Chikane quedara aún más confundida

Mientras tu prima no me saque a patadas – dijo ella no con mucha gracia

Ah no te preocupes, ya hable con ella – le mentí para tranquilizarla

Está bien, voy para allá entonces – avisó

Perfecto – dije emocionada – te esperamos para desayunar – le avise antes de colgar la llamada

¿te esperamos? – repitió Chikane confundida

Si – dije yo levantándome hasta entrar a su cuarto de baño personal, para mírame al espejo

Espera Michiru – me gritó ella desde su cama – quien se supone que viene? – preguntó desesperada

Tranquila, que no es Himeko – le respondí bromeando

Muy graciosa – dijo con algo de enfado. Mientras yo volvía hasta su cama

Es Rebecca, mi amiga a quien le debes unas merecidas disculpas – dije sonriendo

¿Cómo? – quedo con la boca abierta

Como oyes, necesito arreglar algunos asuntos del trabajo

¿Cómo que del trabajo? Explícame que está pasando – pidió desconcertada

Haber… -suspire – Rebecca es una de las modelos más importantes de toda Europa y mi amiga personal. Que ahora pasara a firmar exclusivamente con nuestro departamento de publicidad. Claro si tú le pides disculpas y te comportas cordialmente – le dije en reclamo

Pero por qué debo pedirle disculpas? – preguntó en forma de alegato

Te parece poco! – dije sorprendida – o la golpiza que te dieron ayer, te borro toda la memoria

Deja de molestarme – me pidió ruborizada – de todos modos que esperabas que hiciera, no suelo ofrecerle té a la gente desconocida, más si éstas aparecen de la nada en el living de mi departamento – le dije defendiéndome

Ella no apareció de la nada, yo la traje hasta aquí – le dije tranquilamente

¿y cómo se supone que yo debiese saber eso?

Como sea Chikane. Quiero que le pidas disculpas y punto. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos un rostro fuerte para las próximas campañas y quien mejor que Rebecca. Todas sus campañas son un éxito – le dije mientras mi prima quedaba algo pensativa, tanto que me impulso a pasar mi mano lentamente por sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba – Chikane… - la llamé curiosa

Dime… - dijo saliendo del trance

¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté

Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste sobre Rebecca, que sus campañas son un éxito – me confeso ella

¿Acaso no me crees? – le pregunte algo ofendida

Claro que te creo… si se gasta un cuerpazo – dijo con algo extraño en su mirada

Yo que tu ni lo pensaría – le advertí

¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

Conozco esa mirada en los ojos de mi prima – le dije riendo – pero te informo que Rebecca es completamente y eternamente heterosexual – le dije enterrando cualquier extraño pensamiento

¿pero qué dices? – dijo ella ofendida – ni siquiera he pensado en eso. No es más que una niña mal criada, nunca me fijaría en esa chica – dijo de manera segura

Si tú lo dices – le dije complaciente

¡Claro que sí! – dijo ella.

HIMEKO.

No sé exactamente que hago aquí en esta oficina, claro mi oficina. Hoy en especial no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que no fuera ir a ver a Chikane, pero ya no podía darme el lujo de dejar nuevamente sola a Shizuma con la empresa. Si quiero que esto surja, tengo que ser más entregada.

Gina solo me habla lo justo y necesario, al parecer está muy molesta conmigo y no al revés como yo pensaba. Y en cierta medida la entiendo.

Últimamente todas las decisiones que he tomado se han convertido en errores que me pesan de gran manera. Ya no sé qué hacer con el amor que siento por Chikane, la necesito, me desespera el verme lejos de ella, no tengo valor para alejarme de su lado y menos ahora… solo el recordar la forma en que me hablo anoche cuando estaba semi inconsciente me produce electricidad en todo mi cuerpo.

Por otro lado esta Gina, a quien realmente quiero mucho y no puedo negar que me sigue gustando, pero no es esa la razón que me ata a ella, más bien son o fueron mis acciones y mis promesas. Al fin termine enredada en mi propia trampa. Yo que buscaba enterrar definitivamente el recuerdo de Chikane con la ayuda de Gina, solo sirvió para avivar más aun el fuego en mi interior.

TOC-TOC-TOC – alguien llamaba a la puerta. Inmediatamente Gina, quien ha permanecido toda la mañana en silencio leyendo un libro, se incorporó para abrir la puerta.

Hola Gina – dijo secamente Shizuma sin ponerle mayor atención y pasó directamente hasta mi escritorio

Buenos días Shizuma – le dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al recordar que fue ella quien ayudo anoche a Chikane

¿Cómo estas Himeko? – me preguntó amigablemente

Algo cansada - confesé mientras esta tomaba asiento

Si, se nota en tu rostro que lo estás – comentó

Es que no pude dormir bien….

¿Estas preocupada por Chikane? – preguntó como si Gina no estuviese en esa habitación….

Algo… - dije no muy segura. Y no porque no lo estuviera, sino por Gina

Pienso ir a visitarla – dijo sorprendiéndome – quiero ver como se encuentra- ¿ Y desde cuando Shizuma se preocupa tanto por Chikane? Me pregunté en mis pensamientos

¿de verdad? – le pregunté entre confundida e ilusionada por la idea de ir con ella

Si…

¿puedo ir contigo? – le pregunté casi en un susurro, para que Gina no pudiera escucharlo

Pero… Himeko – ella se acercó a mí para mantener la privacidad – tú tienes que ir a ver al señor Sutsako – me dijo de manera algo confundida

¿yo? – pregunté extrañada

Si, tu. – ella me miro extrañada – que no te ha aviado la secretaria? – preguntó ilusa

No… - dije confundida

Llamó a primera hora de la mañana para avisar que te podía recibir en - ella miro su reloj de pulsera – una hora más en su oficina

QUE! – grite desesperada

Tranquila Himeko – dijo Shizuma un poco espantada por mi reacción

Pero yo no tengo idea de negocios – dije muerta de nervios – tu manejas esos temas

Si lo sé Himeko, pero el pidió que fueras tu exclusivamente quien negociara con el – dijo dejándome más nerviosa aun

De un momento a otro toda la responsabilidad de esa gran firma terminó en mis hombros.

CHIKANE.

Pasa, pasa – escuchaba a mi Michiru invitar a su amiga hasta m cuarto, mientras ya me tenía sobre advertida de que debería ser cordial con ella.

En pocos segundos las dos mujeres terminaron en mi habitación. Pero la tal Rebecca apenas me vio no fue capaz de disimular una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Sin saber porque razón, el hecho de que ella me viera así, me avergonzó.

Buenos días – le dije intentando sonar lo más cordial que pude, pero estaba tan molesta conmigo misma por sentir nervios que la voz sonó un poco pesada

Hola – dijo de forma rápida y quitándome la vista de encima lo que agradecí internamente

Mi prima tiene algo que decirte – le avisó Michiru, dándome a entender que debía pedirle disculpas en este preciso momento.

Te escucho – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. Mientras me miraba casi juzgando lo que sería mi futuro discurso

Disculpa por lo de ayer – dije casi susurrando y sin muchas ganas

No escuche nada – acusó mirando a Michiru

Vamos Chikane, habla más fuerte – pidió mi prima, como si yo tuviera cinco años

Disculpa por lo de ayer – volví a repetir, esta vez de forma audible

Claro – dijo ella. Pero era innegable que entre las dos aún existía una especie de tensión.

Veo que se llevaran muy bien ustedes dos – comentó Michiru de manera irónica.

Y así me vi tomando desayuno en mi cuarto, acompañada por mi prima y por la que hasta el día de ayer era una completa extraña que olía mis cosas. La que más hablaba sin duda alguna era Michiru, explicando las ideas de campaña que tenía en la cabeza y los planes que quería para el futuro. Mientras yo comía en completo silencio sin dejar de conservar cada vez que podía a aquella mujer, claro de manera disimulada. Una que otra vez Rebecca tomaba la palabra, para contar su experiencia y las ideas que tenía para aportar con su imagen….

Yo desvié la mirada y la clave en mi mesa de noche, donde permanecía aun la carta que me dejo Seleni y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Creo que no tenía valor para leerla aun….

Sin quererlo mi mente retrocedió en el tiempo…

INICIO DEL FB

_Chikane!- dijo Himeko no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa, al verme esperando por ella en el baño de la escuela_

_Himeko quiero pedirte disculpas- le dije apoyada en el largo mármol del lavamanos _

_¿Disculpas de qué?- Me preguntó completamente paralizada y con nervios en su voz_

_Por lo de ayer… no sé qué me pasó- le dije al recordar que estuve a punto de besarla- yo nunca actúo así, menos con una mujer que está comprometida- no pude evitar sonrojarme _

_¿Qué cosa paso ayer…. Yo no recuerdo nada?!- me dijo haciéndome saber que todo estaba olvidado y que no debía preocuparme_

_Que alegría- dije agachando la cabeza. Mientras ella se lavaba las manos- Himeko esto te puede sonar un poco raro pero debo decírtelo- no pude evitar contenerme_

_¿De qué hablas Chikane?- me preguntó casi de manera tartamuda_

_Himeko- No fui capaz de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. La acorrale contra la pared, mientras podía sentir como cada centímetro de mi piel reclamaba su tacto – no sé qué me pasa contigo… desde que te vi que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza – le confesé _

_Chikane ¿qué estás diciendo? – dijo con algo de ilusión escondida torpemente en sus ojos que no dejaban de brillar_

_No lo sé Himeko… ni yo me entiendo- le susurre _

_Chikane – dijo mi nombre casi suplicando por un beso._

_Himeko- dije antes de comenzar el camino directamente hasta su boca_

_Justo en ese momento el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta principal del baño se dejó escuchar mientras rompía con el mágico momento_

_Himeko!- exclamó Seleni completamente sorprendida y enojada por vernos así en esta situación tan comprometedora. _

_Fin FB_

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento, cargado de magia…. Pero un sentimiento de melancolía se apodero de mí, opacando mi sonrisa que solo hace algunos segundos era de felicidad. "Como han cambiado las cosas entre tú y yo" dije en mi pensamiento y dedicando un gran suspiro a mis reminiscencias.

¿Estás bien Chikane? – me preguntó Michiru que junto con Rebecca me miraban extrañadas

Si – dije moviendo sutilmente mi cabeza para terminar de despejarla de cualquier recuerdo - ¿por qué? – pregunté desentendida

Porque estabas riendo sola – me contestó Michiru muy confundida

No, fue tu imaginación – dije torpemente

Mmmm bueno … - dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento – iré a comprar tus remedios – me avisó ella – no queremos que tu cara siga inflamada – dijo preocupada

Te acompaño – se ofreció inmediatamente Rebecca

No te preocupes, quédate con Chikane para que te explique cómo es el funcionamiento de la empresa y para que se comiencen a conocer de una vez por todas

QUE! – gritamos las dos al unísono de manera sorpresiva

Vamos chicas, estoy segura que no se sacaran los ojos – Michiru comentó riendo – aparte mi prima no quiere otra golpiza, cierto Chikane? – yo solo le hice una mueca caricaturizando

Bueno por mí no hay problema – dijo aquella rubia sin mucha convicción

Por mí tampoco – me cruce de brazos e hice un pequeño desprecio

Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en unos minutos más…. Quiéranse – nos pidió antes de salir de la habitación para posteriores segundos anunciar que termino por dejarnos a solas completamente, con el sonido de la puerta principal

Como explicar la atmosfera del momento. El silencio era tan incómodo como necesario entre las dos.

Eres la primera desconocida que pasa tan rápido de mi living a mi cuarto – le dije bromeando para comenzar una conversación. Ella inmediatamente se puso colorada, al parecer de la rabia

¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó molesta – te equivocas conmigo – dijo rudamente

Ey tranquila, solo era una broma – dije algo descolocada ante su reacción

Pues tus bromas son fuera de lugar

Pero que amargada eres – le comente sin poder evitarlo

Pero quien te crees tú, para decirme eso! – dijo poniéndose de pie notoriamente ofendida

Ok, ok… perdón – intente corregir mi error, al parecer funciono ya que esta se calmó un poco

No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios – me pidió enojada. Entendí en ese momento que mi presencia no le era para nada grata. Lo que me hizo sentir un tanto mal, quizás golpeo inconscientemente mi ego

Como quieras – le dije de forma pesada y nuevamente quedamos en silencio.

Quizás pasaron cinco minutos en que ninguna de las dos nos atrevíamos a hablar, pero ella me miraba permanentemente la cara, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, pero cada vez que yo la miraba ella esquivaba mi mirada. Llegó un momento en que ya no pude aguantar más.

¿Pero que tanto me miras? – le pregunté enojada

REBECCA

Esta chica definitivamente sabe cómo colmar mi paciencia con tan solo una palabra. Como se le ocurre decirme ese tipo de broma. En sus sueños terminaría en su cuarto por mi propia voluntad.

No es más que una arrogante, que seguramente acostumbra a tener todo el mundo a sus pies….

Aunque no puedo negar que aun sin conocerla me impresiono el verla toda golpeada, sentí un ligero frio en el estómago cuando la vi, ¿quizás por compasión?... Luego de dejarle en claro que conmigo no van sus bromas estúpidas reino un silencio sepulcral, en donde por más que intente no pude dejar de mirarla en cada oportunidad que pude.

Es que su rostro llamaba notoriamente la atención y no precisamente por lo golpeado, o bueno sí. En realidad era la mezcla de sus perfectas facciones con esos moretones y su labio maltratado el que le daba un toque algo delirante para mí. Era como ver al chico guapo que fue golpeado cobardemente y que tú solamente quieres curar sus heridas…. "pero qué carajo estoy pensando" me recrimine internamente, primero que todo no es un chico y segundo no quiero curarle nada, me recordé.

¿Pero que tanto me miras? – me preguntó molesta y pude sentir algo de nervios al ser descubierta

Nadie te está mirando – le contradije inmediatamente

¿Ah no? – dijo ella incrédula

No – sentencie

Pues a mí no me parece… ¿acaso tengo un dibujo en la cara o quizás monos? – no pude evitar reír por su pregunta

Monos no, pero tienes unos moretones que te lucen más que esos baratos ojos azules que tienes – dije feliz

¿Cómo que unos ojos baratos? – dijo ofendida y descolocada. Al parecer sentía un amor especial por ellos – bueno al menos sabes lo que es sonreír, ya pensaba que eras de esas mujeres que se negaban cualquier expresión para evitar que se les arrugue su piel

Graciosa¡?... te aseguro que sonrió mucho más que tu – le dije entendiendo que nuevamente estábamos discutiendo

Lo que pasa es que yo solo le sonrió a personas que se lo merecen – dijo petulantemente

Ósea que hay que merecer tu sonrisa?... ¿por favor quien te crees tú? – no podía creer su arrogancia

No veo porque tengo que sonreírle a personas descortés

¿Me lo dices a mí? – pregunte enfadada

No señorita educación, como se le ocurre – habló con ironía

No hablemos de educación, porque tu dejas mucho que desear – le recordé su mala bienvenida

¿Dime una cosa? – dijo ella mirándome fijamente – ¿por qué siendo una mujer tan linda eres tan amargada, acaso te falta un novio? – me preguntó. Yo sentí como mis mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente y mi corazón palpitaba de una manera extraña

Ya entiendo por qué te golpearon…. Porque eres una imbécil – le grite rudamente – esperare a Michiru en el living – dije saliendo de su cuarto para no verle la cara

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**_Hola, hola! pasando solamente a dejar un nuevo cap jajajaja y dar mis agradeciemientos por seguir mi historia... _**

**_Quise escribir ahora este cap, porque me vi con un par de horas para hacerlo y si no lo hacia no tendria tiempo quizas hasta cuando jjajajaj_**

**_de hecho teng que ponerme a estudiar, bueno primero dormir y luego estudiar (¿que carajo les puede importar a ustedes cierto, pero ya está, lo acaban de leer igual... jajjaa )_**

**_Millones de besos y abrazos psicologicos a todas las personas que siguen mi fic, y de verdad que estoy agradecida hasta la eternidad con ustedes. _**

**_Quiero disculparme, pero no tendre tiempo para responder a sus comentarios. Los lei claro que si, nunca tan chata (o mala onda) para quienes no entiendan esa palabra xD, pero apenas tenga tiempo los respondere os juro por mi futuro hijo que llegara alguna vez, eso espero :D_**

**_GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!_**

**_espero les guste_**


End file.
